Shattered
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Prussia is forced to live with Russia and he doesn't like it one bit. But what happens when Russia points out that he's been abandoned and Russia won't do that? Will he fall for the trick or is it a trick? RusxPru Warnings: Violence, Rape, Yaoi, Kink
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

Russia wandered around his house looking around. He tilted his head, and decided he was going to visit his current favorite, a certain albino Prussian male. He opened the door. "Gilbert~." He said, smiling widely.

Prussia didn't look toward the door because he already knew who it was and didn't give a damn. "No." he demanded with his back to the door.

"No?" Russia tilted his head.

"Leave." he spat still not moving refusing to accept his presence.

"Are you actually ordering me?" Russia tilted his head.

"I am ordering you and it consists of 'get out'."

Russia was quickly behind the Prussian, and his gloved hand gripped white locks. He twisted his hand to the sighed, pulling the albino's head back. "You're forgetting who you belong to now." He had a dark look on his face.

"I don't belong to anyone." he growled with an icy glare putting an emphasis on 'belong'.

Russia smirked. "You can keep telling yourself that, but you know it's a lie. You belong to me, and you are going to act like it." He said, returning Prussia's icy look.

"Never." he declared staring at him not having blinked yet since they made eye contact.

"You'll be fun to break." Russia smiled and yanked his hand down, pulling the albino along with.

"I'll never break to you." he promised him not even feeling pain from the yank, but he knew pain would soon follow.

"That's what they always think." He smirked, yanking his hand down and then up quickly making sure it caused pain this time.

Prussia closed his eyes to keep the pain from escaping completely to his face and was still able to reply with the same hard tone, "I won't break."

Russia tsked lightly. "All in due time." He chuckled darkly. He leaned behind Prussia. "I don't think you'll need this however." He pulled Prussia's head back with one hand, the other grabbing his Iron Cross necklace.

Prussia grabbed for the necklace barely feeling the touch of the cold with his hand as his head was snapped back by the strength the Russian had on his hair. "Give that back you bastard!"

Russia smirked, putting the necklace in his jacket pocket as he released the albino's silvery locks. "And why should I give it to you?" Prussia didn't answer and grabbed for it and yanked it so quickly that it ripped his pocket. Russia pulled his arms back and punched Prussia in the stomach with as much force as he could, which was a lot of power in a single punch. Prussia doubled over in pain but refused to cry out holding the necklace to his chest while he tried to kick Russia's legs out from underneath him. Russia slammed his foot down on the Prussia's back, frowning and then repeated the action with his knee into the Prussian's stomach. Prussia felt blood creeping up on his throat and swallowed it quickly putting the necklace behind him glaring at Russia. Russia sighed, shaking his head. "You're just making this hard on yourself; personally it doesn't matter to me if you do the hard or easy way."

"You'll never get this necklace _and_ I will never break." he growled but smiled at him showing him he was completely serious. His eyes widened slightly, and then they narrowed. He struck Prussia across the face with the back of his gloved hand, with no expression showing on his face. Prussia didn't lose his smile or icy glare as he worked his jaw looking back at him. That look unnerved Russia, and he punched Prussia square in the mouth. The force of the punch sent him to one knee and this time he had to wipe his mouth of any blood. He wanted to put the necklace back on but then Russia would just take it again, so he needed to get it somewhere. Russia gripped his hair again and pulled him to his feet, giving him an icy glare. He eventually let Prussia go, and shoved him, with enough force to send him to the ground, as he walked out of the room slamming the door. He was going to take the necklace away from him, just like how he was going to take away his will and spirit. Prussia hit the ground and smirked at his victory and began searching the room for a perfect place to hide his necklace. He wanted to wear it but, he couldn't let Russia get it. Finally finding a spot, he used tape to place the necklace to the top of the bottom drawer of his dresser in the back corner. Just closing the drawer made him sick to his stomach because it was his last physical object he had of his bruder.

* * *

Later that night, Russia went back into Prussia's room. The time was sometime between one and three in the morning, maybe 2:15...It was hard to tell. He leaned against the wall, staring at the Prussian, who was probably asleep.

Prussia was half asleep because he was so paranoid of his necklace that he couldn't really get to a deep sleep.

Russia was holding something in one of his hands, a vodka bottle. He raised it to his lips, and took a large drink. He was smashed...sort of...He still slightly had his mind. He wandered over to the edge of Prussia's bed and sat down, staring at the albino.

Prussia felt the shift of his bed and instantly sat up staring at the Russian. "Why the hell are you here?" He glared at him wanting him to leave.

Russia just stared at him for a minute, blankly. "Why?"

Prussia's eye twitched, "How long have you been in here?" he asked suspiciously hardening his glare even more.

Russia tilted his head slightly, still staring at Prussia. "...not very long." He slurred slightly.

_Shit, he was drunk or well getting there._ "Well it looks like you're not doing much so leave." he demanded, yes he demanded again, because he wasn't a very good student.

Russia grabbed Prussia by the front of his shirt and pulled him close, eyeing him. "No."

"Yes." he growled grabbing his hand trying to get it off of him. Russia grabbed Prussia's wrist and held it firmly, shaking his head. The albino growled, "Fucking bastard, leave me alone!" he tried getting his wrist out of his grip. Russia tightened his grip, hard enough to leave bruises. He glared at him still trying to get out of his grip.

Russia stared back at Prussia, a dark look on his face, but his eyes held nothing. Suddenly, an amused look appeared on his face, his eyes still blank, as he tightened his grip on Prussia's wrist. "The human wrist is so easy to break...Would you like to see for yourself?"

Prussia kept glaring at him and stopped trying to escape as if saying, 'fucking show me then'. Russia's amused look grew, and he tightened his grip until he felt and heard cracking. Prussia's facial expression didn't change much because he wasn't going to yell or fight back. That's what he expects him to do, but all that changed was his eyes narrowing. Russia just tilted his head, staring at the Prussian. He blinked slowly and mumbled something, putting his forehead on Prussia's shoulder, mumbling incoherently. Prussia pulled away from his head wincing from the pain in his wrist but quickly hid it.

"Vy medlenno ubivatʹ menya..." He mumbled, before he opened his mouth and bit Prussia hard to the blood, making a slightly deep wound, even though his shirt.

Prussia hissed still trying to back away creating a larger wound, "Get off me." he growled. Russia bit harder and pulled away smirking, his mouth red. "Bastard." he growled feeling the blood slowly dribble on along his skin even though he couldn't really see it. He chuckled lowly, shaking his head. Prussia glared at him his eyes becoming icy, "Fucking prick." Russia glared at Prussia through his bangs and struck him across the face, before he took a swig of his almost forgotten Vodka. Prussia's head snapped to the side and he looked back knocking the Vodka out of his hands and smirked as it hit the floor smashing to pieces. Russia looked from the broken bottle and back up to Prussia. Back and forth. He grabbed Prussia by the hair, and stated delivering blows to the face with his free hand. Prussia felt blood come into his mouth and had to spit it out once he stopped punching him. His cheeks felt swollen and his nose was probably broken.

Russia put his fist down, not letting go of Prussia's hair. He frowned. "You are so difficult, Gilbert." He mumbled.

"That's why, you'll never fucking break me." he stated. He looked at his wrist seeing it begin to bruise and cursed, that was his best hand to punch him with.

"If you are trying to focus on what you think is impossible, think of you seeing your little brother again...unlike me breaking you, that is impossible." He smirked, slightly.

Prussia punched him as hard as he could in the gut. "Don't fucking talk about him." Then he tried pushing and kicking him off the bed anything to get him away.

Russia glared up at Prussia again, before he slammed him back against the wall, holding him by the throat. "I could kill you right now." He said, softly, applying pressure to cut off the albino's air intake. Prussia felt his breath coming short and his lungs begin to burn for air. He kicked at him and tried to pry his hand from his neck somehow still able to glare at him. "But, what fun would that be?" He held his throat, but didn't try to suffocate him anymore.

Prussia took in the air and instantly yelled, "Fucking sadist."

"Look who's talking." He smirked. Prussia kicked at his lower regions. Russia backhanded him again. Prussia kept kicking at him and was still trying to pry his hand off his throat now breaking skin.

Russia winced slightly, pulling his hand away. He raised his fist glaring at Prussia, before he put his hand down, and shook his head. Prussia rubbed his neck and then walked past him to his bed going to ignore him now. Russia grabbed Prussia's arm, frowning. He yanked his arm free and went to the other part of his bed away from Russia acting like he didn't even feel anything. Russia glared at him, and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the room. He wanted to yell but he was acting like nothing was happening and let himself be dragged away. Russia led Prussia to his room, and pushed him on to the bed. He glanced at him for a second, before going into the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth and a few medical supplies. "Take off your shirt." He said. Prussia was staring at the ceiling and pretending he didn't hear him. Russia frowned. "Take off your shirt." He repeated. Prussia rolled on his side still ignoring the Russian. Russia retaliated by punching him in the back. He laid there desperately wanting to say something but was determined to piss him off, because he was tired of him. Russia pushed Prussia onto his back, and sat on his lap, frowning down at him. He pulled off Prussia's shirt and opened a bottle, and got some of it on a cloth, before pressing it to where he had bitten Prussia, instantly causing a sharp burning pain.

"Fuck!" Prussia yelled trying to get away from the cloth. He held him down with one hand, blotting the cloth over the bite. Prussia grabbed at his hand, "I don't need your fucking help."

Russia raised his hand to slap Prussia, and then sighed putting it down. "Just shut up, you Cyka." He replied.

"Never." he glared at him trying to pull his hand away. Russia glared back at him, before he opened the bottle and poured about of third of it on Prussia's wound.

Prussia writhed trying to get him off and went for a punch at his kidney. "Fuck off!"

Russia pinned his arms to his side. "Are you going to calm down?"

"Not until I'm far away from you." he spat. Russia didn't hold back his hand, and struck Prussia across the face. He turned back to him smiling with an icy glare. Russia took a pillow and shoved it on his face, not caring he was getting blood on it. Prussia thrashed against the pillow and tried hitting him again. Russia let him flail around, pressing the cloth to the bite wound. Prussia gave up and bit his tongue to ignore the pain.

Russia eventually pulled the cloth away, and dressed the wound. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Yes." he growled moving the pillow off his face. Russia shook his head, and held Prussia's face between his index finger, and thumb, moving his head side to side, slowly, to examine the damage. "Stop pretending to be nice dammit." he yelled watching him with fire in his red eyes.

"I'm not pretending anything. I have to keep my possessions in shape." Russia said softly.

Prussia scoffed, "Oh yeah so you can keep fucking torturing them, should've known it was only for your own damn pleasure."

Russia tilted his own back slightly, running a hand through Prussia's hair. "You could say that...after all, look at you, you're just something who's constantly handed around and then abandoned, never kept for long." Prussia looked away not replying because it wasn't true, his bruder didn't leave him because he wanted to, it was because of the fucking Russian. Russia smirked slightly, putting his hands on Prussia's cheeks.

* * *

Okay this is an rp me and a friend are doing. We are really far into it and I just decided to go back and edit it to post it on fanfiction. So until these chapters catch up to where we are, you guys just have to wait until I edit it because as you can see, these are really long. This is only half of the first day to our rp. 8D I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and give a review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this chapter is up quickly because I saved our rp by days and so yeah. I don't really support this pairing but for some reason this rp has captured my attention and we keep doing it. Don't be afraid of the chapters come a little late.

* * *

He tried to move out of his grasp and glared at him, "Fucking liar don't touch me."

"Don't deny it, you've seen it yourself." He held his face tighter, a blank look on his face.

"No..." the anger in voice was lessened thinking about it more. If he really cared he would've tried something more but he did try, Russia put up the wall. His bruder was trying right?

Russia kept a blank look, smiling on the inside; he was finally starting to break that damned spirit. "Don't fight it...you know it's true, you've been abandoned." He replied.

"No, West is coming for me." he said hating this feeling he was getting. His eyes were beginning to lose emotion and was trying so hard to keep the thoughts from coming. No, remember, it's Russia's fault, it's his fault, but Germany listened to his boss even though he knew he was wrong. Fuck stop it!

"No one is coming to save you." He mumbled, leaning his forehead against Prussia's. "All of them are the same; they will stab you in the back." He said softly.

"Li... liar." he accused half-heartedly. Germany could've easily have saved him, he was there when they decided to split them up. What was he thinking; no, no, it was... He closed his eyes trying to think but not think at the same time and felt something leave the corner of his eye. Russia noticed the tear leave Prussia's eyes and wiped it away with his thumb, holding his face softly as he closed his eyes. His thoughts were betraying him and winced at his thumb removing the tear. It was his, the one he didn't expect, West's fault and he didn't want to hear that anymore. He began shaking his head trying to get the thought out of his head. "He tried..." he mumbled.

"If he tried, there might not be a wall between you two." He said softly.

He opened his eyes quickly showing no emotion or thought anymore and tried to push him away. "No, I, just, leave me alone." Russia got off and turned away, his back to Prussia. He had a smile on his face. He was breaking him. Prussia stared at the ceiling having the memory of him being taken away and remembered how his bruder looked, useless, helpless, but there was no true emotion in his eyes. Not even as he screamed at him, no emotion showed in his face. He couldn't move, even if he was on fire, he probably still couldn't move. The realization that Russia was most likely telling the truth froze him.

Russia looked back at Prussia, a soft look on his face. "I won't abandon you." He brushed bangs out of Prussia's eyes. Prussia still flinched from him but did acknowledge him by looking at him with a small glint of hope in his eyes. Russia smiled and got off the bed. "I'll be back in a while, I'll let you decide, decide on if you want to dwell on the one's who abandoned you, or do something more worthwhile of your time." He smiled widely, and left the room, smirking as he headed to his study. Prussia watched him leave and tried to think of anyone that didn't abandon him. He sat up now angry at everything Russia said because, it was, no, it was fucking true. He threw the pillow in protest and stormed out of the room but stopped hearing noises come from his study. Prussia didn't want to give in, he did see him smile, it's a ploy but. He put a hand on the knob and just stood becoming emotionless again.

Russia heard the footsteps in the hall and grinned widely, before making his face calm and serious as he went through papers. He leaned back in his chair, going through a stack.

He stared at the door and took his hand off but then grabbed the knob again. Prussia was cursing him yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. He retaliated against his thoughts slamming his hand on the door not even realizing that it could be mistaken as a knock. Cursing he laid his head on the door wondering what the fuck he was even doing here.

Russia had an amused look on his face. "Come in." He said, looking up at the door, amusement in his voice as well. He didn't feel he had to hide that, since Prussia was an amusing male, even when he wasn't visible.

"Fuck." was the first reply before steps were heard walking away but then coming he slammed open the door. "You... are... fuck..." he couldn't even get a sentence out as he glared at him from across the room.

Russia sat back in his chair more setting the papers on his desk again. "I am what? What is it Gilbert?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You fucking torture people, beat them up, and break them, yet you..." he started yelling feeling his voice calm down at each word."…tell the truth." he said whispering to himself feeling the anger ebb away too quickly for his taste.

Russia rested his head on his hands as he propped up his elbows on the desk. He tilted his head slightly. "That I do."

Seeing he was getting nowhere and began slipping back into thoughts about his bruder and the wall he turned to leave. "I don't even know why I'm here."

Russia got up, wandering over to the other male. "What do you mean?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know! You're the one playing the fucking mind games here!" he yelled looking back at him with that little hope back in his eyes.

"How am I playing mind games?" He asked.

"You're making me hate someone I shouldn't..."

"The feelings you come up with are your own." He shrugged.

"No it's not, not when you are pointing out fact and saying exactly what I want. And you don't even fucking know me!" he yelled.

"We think alike, da?" He smiled.

"That's a disturbing thought." he spat.

"I understand how your mind works...You resent being abandoned more than anything." He shrugged slightly. Prussia bit his tongue and crossed his arms not replying to that. "See, you know it's true." Russia tilted his head. Prussia decided he was done with this conversation and turned to leave again. Russia grabbed his wrist, to stop him.

Prussia looked at his hand then at his face. "What?"

"What did you decide?"

Prussia didn't want to answer truthfully because when the wall was down, who's to say he, himself was going to run or vice versa. He just stared at him trying to think because he didn't want to be like his bruder and abandon someone but he didn't know if he could do this. Russia watched his face, awaiting his answer. He wondered if he was going to have to try any other tactics to make Prussia submit to him. "I want to say..." he started but then shook his head."No, I, no." he said now pulling his wrist from him. Prussia promised himself that he wouldn't get into any relationship because all he needed was himself.

"What were you going to say?" Russia asked.

"Nothing." he said turning around and walking away. "The answer is no."

Russia tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because I don't get into relationships." he snapped going into his room. He blinked, and sighed. Looked like he was going to have to try another tactic...and he had an idea.

Prussia shut his door hard and walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer looking at his necklace in the back. "West..."

Russia leaned against the wall outside of Prussia's room, waiting a while, before he knocked on the door, waiting about three seconds before he opened it.

Prussia heard the knock and slammed the drawer shut standing up to look at the Russian. "Now what the fuck do you want?"

"Calm down, Gilbert." He sighed.

"There's no way to be calm around you." he stated.

Russia stared at him, wanting to hit him.

"You're being fucking creepy, leave." he demanded. Russia took a few steps towards Prussia. "Stop doing the exact fucking opposite!" he yelled angrily. "Why can't you just leave?"

"Why are you getting mad?"

"Because I fucking can." Russia took another step closer. Prussia's eye twitched but he refused to move.

"You don't really have a real reason though." Russia replied.

"Reason for what?" he asked honestly confused.

"For getting mad."

"I don't need a fucking reason to get mad at you."

Russia shrugged slightly. "Maybe this will give you one..." He paused. Prussia glared at him waiting for him to do what he thought he'd do. But there was no way in hell he was going to run. Russia held Prussia's chin between his index finger and thumb, before he tilted his head up and kissed him, pulling away seconds later.

Prussia instantly went for a punch to his face, "Bastard!"

Russia caught his hand. "All I said was I wouldn't abandon you, and you go on about relationships." he chuckled. Prussia glared at him and tried to punch him with his broken wrist to retaliate. Russia grabbed his injured wrist, and pinned both of Prussia's arms behind his back, pulling the shorter male closer. He smiled widely.

Prussia tried to lean away and cursed wincing from the pain from his wrist. "Let go." he growled not looking at his face. Russia pulled him closer. He fought to get his wrists free causing more pain from his wrist and still wouldn't look at the Russian cursing the whole time.

"You're making this harder on yourself." Russia let go of his wrists, holding his waist close.

He began pushing at his chest to get farther away from him. "It's your fucking fault!" Russia mumbled something, among the lines of 'I will fucking head butt you' and pulled the struggling albino closer. Prussia suddenly smirked and replied; "Great idea." and head butted him. Russia tangled the fingers of one hand in Prussia's hair and yanked his head back, frowning. Prussia didn't like having his neck exposed like that and tried to fight the hand wincing from the pain of his hair and grabbed at his hand trying to get it out of his hair. "Bastard." Russia shook his head sighing, and kissed the Prussian deeply. Prussia bit his lip hard drawing blood now trying to push him away by his chest again. Russia yanked harder on Prussia's hair, not breaking the kiss. Prussia bit harder almost losing his grip from the yank on his hair. Russia deepened the kiss, not even caring about his lip anymore. Prussia felt the blood running down his chin and glared at his closed eyes and began punching now in the kidney. Russia kicked him in the shin. Prussia returned the favor. Russia yanked Prussia's head back, finally breaking the kiss. "About fucking time and let go of me!" he yelled.

"Nyet."

"Ja."

"Nyet."

Prussia went for a punch, "Ja you fucking Russian asshole!"

Russia head butt him, drawing blood. "Nyet."

Prussia thrashed against him, "I don't fucking want this! I don't even like you!" SMACK! The sound of that slap echoed throughout the house. Russia had a dark look on his face and he pushed Prussia back, taking a step back. Prussia put a hand to his face and glared at him with an icy look. "Good, now that's established." he growled. Russia grabbed the front of Prussia's shirt, and pushed him back against the wall, hard. Prussia grunted when he hit the wall and tried to duck underneath the Russian. Russia gripped Prussia's shirt, eyeing the albino darkly. "You can keep glaring at me all you want it's not going to change my mind." he growled keeping his icy stare making red eyes meet violet eyes. Russia sighed; his look fading as he leaned down and buried his face in Prussia's neck, mumbling things is his native tongue. Prussia squirmed trying to get away from him, "I hate your fucking language."

"And I hate you." He mumbled softly.

"Glad we're on the same page, now get the fuck off me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're warm." He smiled against Prussia's neck.

Prussia shivered at the comment. "You're fucking weird."

"And you're not?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome, that's why."

Russia blinked and smirked, before he kissed Prussia's neck.

"Don't fucking kiss me!" Russia paused, and then trailed his tongue over the light, warm skin.

Prussia shivered and grabbed his hair threatening to pull back if he did that again.

"Do you want another one of these?" Russia lightly traced his fingers over Prussia's shoulder where he had bitten him. Prussia pulled on his hair hard smirking. Russia bit hard into Prussia's shoulder. Prussia hissed and pulled at his hair harder. Russia bit down harder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Prussia groaned from the pain and began feeling some hairs being pulled out as he yanked harder trying to get him away from his shoulder. Russia stopped biting and kissed Prussia's neck again.

"Fucking prick" Prussia mumbled loosening his hold on his hair.

"Whining bitch." Russia mumbled back, smiling.

"How the fuck am I a bitch?" he asked for some reason no longer trying to pull him away and was focused on the conversation.

"Cause all you have done lately is bitch about something." Russia shrugged slightly.

"You'd bitch too if you had an asshole of a Russian to deal with." he spat smirking.

"And you'd be an asshole too if all you heard every day was 'bitch bitch bitch." He replied, grinning. Prussia lost his smirk and pulled at his hair while trying to knee him in the balls. Russia winced, groaning slightly. "I like hearing you're voice though." He mumbled.

"I like hearing my voice as well, proves just how awesome I am." he said never missing a beat to brag about himself. Russia started sucking on a sensitive spot on Prussia's neck. Prussia sucked in a breath and froze with his eye twitching. Russia lightly bit down on the spot, rubbing Prussia's sides. Prussia hissed shivering from the touches and tried to back away now. Russia firmly wrapped an arm around Prussia's waist, holding him close. "Nhn..." he tried to push away and had to bite his lip. He knew he didn't want this, he told him that but he doesn't fucking listen. Russia slid one hand up Prussia's chest slowly as he started making a trail of hickeys. "Sto... stop!" he tried to yell grabbing at his hand pulling it away.

Russia pulled away, keeping his hold on Prussia's waist. "Why?"

"Because I don't want this." he said sternly trying to get away. Russia stared at Prussia blankly. "Why is that so hard to understand." he glared.

"Well, it's just that...for someone who goes on about being so awesome...you wimp out of the simplest things." Russia let him go. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." He sighed. "It's a shame though, you're suddenly not so awesome."

"I am too awesome!" he yelled grabbing at him, "I don't wimp out." he growled.

Russia took a step back. "Sure you don't." He said with a smile.

His eye twitched and he grabbed his collar growling, "I don't fucking wimp out like that damn aristocrat."

"Oh really?" Russia continued to back away.

"I'm not a wuss, I'll do anything someone dares me too because I'm awesome like that!" he argued with a fire in his red eyes.

"Oh really?" He asked, smiling widely.

"Stop saying that!" he said grabbing his scarf pulling at it tightening it around his neck. "I'm awesome and don't back down from anything.

"Then prove it." He replied.

"How do you want me to prove it?" he growled getting very tired of his games. He shrugged, smiling. "Fuck you then!" he yelled pushing him away as hard as he could and stormed back to his bed.

"Well, that was what I was indicating to, but you're the one who suggested it." He grinned.

"What?" he asked turning around now next to his bed. Didn't I just insult him? What the hell does he mean? Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed Prussia. "I said not to do that!" he stated still looking confused and angry.

"Wimp." He replied.

"I'm not a fucking wimp!"

"Are too."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not you fucking idiot!"

"Then prove it."

"I don't know how the hell you want me to!" he said flustered.

"You're smart...sort of...you can figure it out."

"What the hell does that mean? Sort of? I'm fucking smart!"

"You're pretty slow."

His eye twitched and he tried to knee him in the balls again. "Asshole!" Russia punched him back on to his bed and climbed over him, resting his forehead against his.

Prussia tried to kick him off, "What was that for?" he asked like he didn't deserve it and why should he, he was awesome. Russia mumbled something in Russian, sighing. "Would you stop mumbling in that ridiculous language?" he asked.

"Only if you stop being a wimp."

"I still don't see how I'm being a wimp." he frowned.

"Of course you don't." Russia smiled and got up.

"Hey dammit why can't you just tell me! The awesome me will listen!"

Russia wandered to the door, and then turned around, grinning. "I dare you."

Prussia sat up intrigued now but still angry at the damn Russian. "You dare me what?

Russia tilted his head. "I dare you to kiss me." He shrugged. Prussia's face went through many emotions at once, anger, hilarity, shock, then back to anger. Growling he quickly made his way over to Russia and kissed him. "There, see I AM awesome!"

Russia shook his head.

"No, not really." He smiled.

"What? I did the damn dare!" he yelled frustrated. Fucking kinky Russian...

"That wasn't a real kiss."

"How was that not a real kiss? Our lips met which equals a kiss." he argued.

"I figured your kisses would be...awesome, but I was wrong...well...There's some work that should get done, I can't spend my day on lame wishing all day." He said, still smiling.

"I'll show you a fucking awesome kiss." he stated grabbing his collar and bringing him down to his level so he could kiss him. Instead of asking for entrance he just forced his way into his mouth roughly rubbing his tongue against his. Russia rubbed his tongue against Prussia's with just as much force, pulling him close, as he slowly grinded his hips against Prussia's. Prussia pulled away the instant he felt their hips grind. "That wasn't part of the fucking dare!" he yelled obviously flustered breathing heavily from the kiss.

"I see...I dare you to go farther then." Russia said, smiling mischievously.

France tried this once, once, he stopped after he beat him to a bloody pulp but Russia was a different story. He could fight him but he would still be there willing to mess with him. He growled nodding his head but whispered under his breath. "I will fucking kill you someday..." Prussia looked at him, "I fucking accept you bastard." He knew this is what he wanted but he couldn't let him get away with it.

Russia smiled widely and kissed Prussia's cheek and then his lips. "Have fun trying to kill me." He said smiling seductively.

"That looks horrible on you." he insulted wanting to punch that smile off his face, it was worse than his innocent smile. Prussia didn't want to do this but he can't let a dare go by so he began kissing him with the same force but with more anger. Russia kissed him back with as much force, running his fingers through Prussia's hair, deciding not to pull it for now. Prussia kept kissing him and reluctantly brought his arms around his back not pulling him any closer. Russia eventually broke the kiss, and kissed Prussia's neck for a second, before he started forming a large hickey. He bit his lip drawing blood and removed his scarf quickly to return the favor. Prussia didn't make it nice though and bit hard drawing little blood before sucking and nibbling it. Russia kept one arm around Prussia's waist, and he tangled the fingers of his free hand in the snow colored locks, tugging on it lightly. Prussia fought against the tugs and found his pulse and nibbled on it as he moved his hands higher on his back following his spine.

Russia moaned a bit, biting his lip as he tilted his head, giving him better access. He closed his eyes, letting out another moan. Prussia smirked against his skin, this is why I'm awesome. He let his hands go to his side and slide down to his hips to make sure he couldn't get any closer to him as he moved up to his ear. He nibbled and licked before saying, "I told you I was awesome."

Russia moaned a bit louder, and then opened his eyes, smirking a bit. "Yeah, you are awesome...you could do better though..."

"No I don't want to smother you to death with my awesome in just one night." he breathed on his ear now kissing his jaw ignoring his lips. Russia exhaled shakily, as he held the albino closer. He slid his fingers out of Prussia's hair, and down his back. He sighed softly. Prussia pulled his head away from him glaring a bit not liking the idea that he just pulled their bodies closer. He still didn't like the Russian, he may have trusted him more but he sure as hell didn't like him. Russia opened his eyes, and rolled them slightly, before he pulled him into a deep kiss. He kissed him back but tried to move him farther away from, or at least an inch space between their bodies by pushing on his hips. Russia moved his hands to Prussia's cheeks, and deepened the kiss as he tilted his head. He took the opportunity to move his waist from his but kept the kiss sadly against his mind's protests. Russia pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, and rubbed it hard against his, moaning softly. Prussia tried to dominant playing with his tongue and slightly moaned and cursed himself finding that he showed that he was beginning to like it and about pulled away but his hands were still in his hair. He smiled, and explored his mouth with his tongue, tracing every nook and crevice he could find, before he went back to rubbing his tongue hard against Prussia's. Prussia began pushing at him regretting he took this dare but at least he couldn't say he wasn't awesome. Barely getting enough breath to say, "I still fucking hate you."

"I still fucking hate you too." He pecked his lips before he stood up straight.

"Good." he tried to walk away but his damn hands were still on his head.

Russia smirked at him, gave him a deep kiss, and then pulled away and pecked his forehead. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want something?"

"No."

"No I will not get a drink with you." he spat pushing away from him and laid on his bed.

"I dare you to."

Prussia growled into the bed and looked back at him. "You are fucking ridiculous."

Russia smiled. "Come on then." Prussia got up and walked past him storming out of the room ahead of him before he could grab him or anything else the stupid Russian had an urge to pull. Russia followed Prussia, a smirk on his face. He knew one of the albino's weaknesses...a stupid one, but it was fun.

* * *

Not much to say other than I hope you guys still like this because trust me, there's so much more .


	3. Chapter 3

Russia walked by the table, pushing his feet off. "What do you want to drink?"

"German beer." he smirked putting his feet back on the table.

"Don't have any right now..." Russia replied, eyeing him.

"Than nothing." he replied defiantly looking at the ceiling.

"I dare you to drink shots."

Prussia nearly hit his head on the table getting tired of these pathetic dares from Russia. "Fine." he snarled. Russia grabbed a fairly large bottle and two shot glasses before sitting at the table, and poured the shots. Prussia's eye was twitching the whole time as he grabbed his glass. Russia took his and downed it with no effort. Prussia saw this and downed his own glass realizing, of course, it was vodka and he did his best to not show the effects of the drink. Russia refilled them, and took his, drinking it just as fast as before. Prussia just followed suit thinking that he couldn't let Russia beat him. He may not drink vodka a lot but as a German, he could take a lot of alcohol.

Russia smiled at him. "How long do you think you can hold this up?"

"Longer than you fucking can."

"Hmmmmmm...Let's try something then." He went and grabbed four more shot glasses, and filled all six. "Think you can do three?"

"Sounds like fun." he smiled moving the three glasses toward him.

Russia smiled back. "Ready?" He asked, holding up the first one.

Prussia smirked grabbing the glass. "Hell yeah." Russia drank his, set it down, got the second, and repeated the process until he was finished with the third. Prussia kept up with his pace and when he got done with the third he couldn't stop the small water from forming in his eyes. "Fuck..."

"Do you feel it?" He asked.

He shook his head no not going to give him the satisfaction. "Hell no."

"Good, wanna do that again?" He asked.

"Sure." he said keeping up his lie.

Russia refilled the shots, and picked up the first. "Ready?"

Prussia picked up his first glass, "Yep." He began downing the three shots. Russia did the same, slowing down slightly on the third. Prussia squeezed his eyes shut ignoring the horrible burning sensation in his neck.

Russia smirked slightly. "So, you're starting to finally feel it, da?"

"No." he tried sounding not even fazed but it did come out slightly ragged and he cursed himself for that.

Russia's smirk grew. "Want to keep going?"

"Yes." he instantly replied looking at him very confidently. No way was the Russian going to beat him.

"Good." He refilled the shots again and held up a first, but without saying anything, just started downing them. Prussia quickly glared at him annoyed that he started but downed his as well. The pain in his throat was growing but like he was going to complain, note to self, get used to Vodka. Russia just smiled back at him. He wondered how long the albino could last. Sure he was good at drinking...beer. And the albino could hold his own against Vodka, but he had a feeling that wouldn't last very long.

Prussia began to feel the effects in his head and cursed as the jack hammers started showing up. He glared at the Russian for no particular reason and couldn't even believe he was saying this, "Again?"

Russia's smile widened, and he refilled the glasses. "Ready?" He asked. Prussia didn't answer and finished up the glasses quickly and laid his head on the table so he didn't see his reaction. He coughed a bit and felt his brain actually losing the cells this time. Russia didn't drink his this time. He propped his elbow on his table, and rested his cheek on his hand, watching the Prussian male. He smiled, shaking his head.

Prussia finally, somewhat calm looked up at him, "There, I win." he smiled.

"You're going to have one hell of a hangover." Russia replied, softly.

"So?"

"Never mind." He started drinking one of his shots, his eyes never leaving the Prussian. "Are you done?"

"If you're not done, then hell no." he replied angrily slurring his words slightly now.

"Your pride is going to be the death of you." He chuckled, shaking his head. Prussia just glared at him with his chin on the table and was tempted to throw something at him. "Why are you so resentful?" He asked.

Prussia picked up a shot glass, "I'll throw this at you." he threatened.

" ...Really now? Then you'd just be proving my point." Prussia threw it at him. Russia dodged it, and it shattered somewhere behind him. He smiled the entire time.

"Asshole."

"You're cleaning that up."

"No I'm fucking not." he stated defiantly.

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm not fucking cleaning it up." he argued getting used to the effect of vodka but knew it'd be worse in the morning.

"Then I dare you to clean it up later."

"That's the most ridiculous one you've said, I'm not doing it."

"I didn't expect that to work."

Prussia smirked and sat up again glaring at him using all the pain his head was in for the glare. "Then don't fucking try it."

Russia shrugged slightly. "With you, I never know what'll happen."

"Let's keep it that way." he snarled getting up a little too quickly and had to grab the table. Using a quick excuse, "Looks like my awesome is just overbearing today."

Russia shook his head slightly, and stood up. He held up one of his untouched shots to the Prussian. "Here." He said, smirking slightly.

His eye twitched but grabbed the shot anyway and drank it. "I totally beat you." he said before it started burning his throat. Russia smiled widely and held up the other one.

"Bastard." he cursed but drank it anyway wishing he didn't.

"You done?"

"If you are." he was still able to smirk though.

"Then take a seat. We're going to have one less, due to you being an idiot and throwing the other glass." He replied.

Prussia went over and sat down waiting for him to pour the glasses. "Stop bitching about it."

Russia just smiled, and poured the glasses. "You bitch about many things, so we may be even."

He didn't even wait and drank them more slowly beginning to feel a little numb. He drank the shots, watching him. The Prussian was so amusing, he was glad he had a new toy that actually fought back, and acted this way...even if it was tiresome at times.

"Just... keep them coming until you're done." he stated slurring his words more. He just took a large swig of the bottle instead, and then held it out to Prussia, before he swallowed. Prussia took the bottle and taking his own swig and swallowed. Okay this was a lot worse than just the shots.

Russia smiled, he was getting a bit tipsy. "Can you handle it?"

"O... of course." he slurred even worse no longer feeling the pain in his throat.

He smiled widely. "Then continue." He glared at him then at the bottle before taking another swig and sat it down a little harshly feeling his brain begin to die, he needed to sleep but, he wasn't going to let Russia beat him. "I think you've had enough." He said softly, as he put the cap back on the bottle, before he stood up and put it back in the freezer. He smiled at Prussia, wandering over to him. Prussia growled a bit when it was taken away and he glared at him.

"Don't give me that look, you can have more later." He said softly.

"That's not what I'm glaring about it." he snarled getting up slower this time.

"What are you glaring about then?"

"You." he began making his way out of the room.

Russia wandered over to him, and stepped in front of him. "What is it?"

"I fucking said you."

"I know you said that. What about me."

"Everything." The way you told the truth. He tried pushing by him. "Fucking fat ass."

Russia almost struck him, but tried a new tactic. "Is it my fault you were to ignorant to see it for yourself?"

"Now what the hell are you talking about?"

"I had to point it out to you. You'd still probably be sulking, thinking someone was coming for you."

"Get the fuck out of my way." he growled trying to get by even more.

Russia put his hands on Prussia's shoulders to stop him. "I meant what I said." He said softly, a blank look on his face.

"I meant what I said also." he growled punching him. Russia blinked and tightened his grip on his shoulders. Prussia tried punching him again harder this time. Russia frowned and forcefully pulled Prussia's arms behind his back and held them there. Prussia tried to fight back but the alcohol slowed down his movements. "Let go of me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I fucking said!"

"Exactly...just because you said something means I'm going to do it."

"Alright then fucking don't let go of me!" he yelled trying to kick back at him.

"Calm down." He said, glaring at him.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No." he growled

"Why are you so resentful to me?"

"You're an asshole!"

"Because I'm not ignorant like you?"

"I'm not ignorant."

"Really now? What happened a few hours ago tells another story."

"I'm not ignorant."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm fucking not!" he yelled. "That necklace is proof West cares!"

That just made him smile wickedly. "He gave that necklace to you before all of this happened. When it's at a time for him to prove himself to you and showing 'that he cares', he's nowhere to be found. He doesn't care. He's not coming to save you. Give up on that thought, because you even said yourself it was true. Stop doubting yourself."

"No..." the thoughts were coming back and he hated it. The necklace was proof dammit. If he didn't care he wouldn't have given it to him.

The wicked grin grew. "If that's the case, then why aren't you wearing it anymore?...even at night, you still don't wear it. And don't say I'd take it from you, because it's not fun when you don't react, and I haven't tried to take it again, now have I?"

"Well then fine let go of me and I will show you I can fucking wear it!" he yelled. "Because that's why I haven't, I hid it from you!"

"You're still going to have faith in him, when's he's done nothing to come and get you?"

"He's my bruder, and I actually care for him unlike you and your sisters."

"I do care about my sisters, why wouldn't I?" He had a dangerous look on his face, and his grip tightened.

"Really? Then why are they never around? Why do you run from one of them? That isn't caring."

"They all have their own matters to attend to, something you shouldn't worry about."

"Then how come you never visit them? All you do is hide in your own house unless it's profitable for you to leave."

"Because I have my own matters." He frowned, moving one of his hands to grip Prussia's hair and pull his head back. "You ask stupid questions, I'd expect more, but then again...you're an idiot." He said softly.

"That should be no excuse." he spat glaring at him

"You're one to talk. You had little to do with your 'precious' brother, and now that he's abandoned you, you want him and think he'll come save you. No one is coming. Just face that."

"No someone is coming."

"No they aren't. They pretend to care, but they aren't coming." He said softly.

"Where's your proof?"

"Has anyone tried to do anything to help you yet?"

"Well how can they when they have to get past a fucking Russian, it's going to take time."

Russia sighed, and pushed Prussia down into a chair. Prussia instantly tried to stand or push the chair away. Russia held him there. "Sit."

"Never." he still tried to get up.

"I'm not done drinking." He said, holding him down.

"Then I'm not either." Russia let him go and went to get the bottle. He took a swig, and handed it to Prussia. He snatched it from his hands and drank it still not feeling much and he was even becoming numb from the pain in his head. Russia quickly grabbed Prussia's hair, pulling his hair back, and held the bottle with his other hand, making the Prussian drink more than he intended. There was a dark look on his face. Prussia's eyes widened and nearly choked on the intake of the liquid and saw a flash of black and knew he was on the verge of passing out now. Russia pulled the bottle away, and smiled darkly. Prussia leaned to the side almost puking it up but was able to keep it down feeling extremely light headed. "Fuck..." it sounded meek and strained. Russia's smile grew, as he took a quick swig, and set the bottle on the table. He was trying to fight back sickness and blacking out as he sat back up in the chair to glare at him squinting at the light. "Fucker..."

Russia lightly stroked his head. "You should sleep."

He moved away from the hand nearly falling out of the chair. "I'm not listening to you."

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Still not listening to you."

"Why? This is for your own good."

"Because you're saying it to pretend to care so FUCK.. YOU.."

"I'm not pretending to care. Before you decided to be an ignorant ass and cut me off earlier, I meant what I said about not abandoning you."

"No, that's a lie, again."

"If I was going to abandon you, I would've just left you in here to figure out everything by yourself, and I wouldn't have told you the truth."

Once again that damn deal was tempting because of the thoughts that he ensued again. "I can't." Why am I doing this?

Russia pulled him up by his arm, slowly. "You need to sleep."

He was about to pull away but felt the blackness again, "Fine..."

Russia led him to his room, and sat on the bed, pulling Prussia onto it. "There."

"You can go now." he pointed out.

He looked over at the other male, blinking slowly. "I'll go in a minute...just worry about falling asleep, you did drink a lot."

"Go... now..." he demanded trying to fight off the sleep.

"Stop fighting, and sleep." He said softly. Prussia was going to say something but he fell asleep and would really hate that he ever fell asleep to only get a hangover the next day. Russia softly brushed Prussia's bangs out of his face, a thoughtful look on his face. "I almost have you." A dark grin appeared on his face. "Just a little more and I'll have broken you." He grinned and got up. "Good night." He left the room, and went to his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Prussia woke up happy to see the lights weren't on but didn't want to move. His body ached, from injuries, and the worse hangover he has had in awhile. "Fucking Russia..." he mumbled forcing himself to roll to the edge of the bed looking at the dresser.

Russia opened the door slowly, and peered in. "Ah...you are awake." He said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Not in the mood, go away." he growled letting himself down from the bed to the floor. He needed to prove him wrong.

Russia went into the room fully, and held something up to Prussia, pain killers. "Take them." He said softly.

"If I do, will you leave?" he asked glaring up at him. Russia just nodded, he had work to do. He grabbed the pills and took them and we when he left the room he opened the drawer and grabbed the necklace. I know it'll take awhile. Prussia put the necklace back on before laying back on the bed feeling like utter shit.

* * *

A while later, Russia came back to check on the albino. "How're you feeling?" His voice was still soft.

"Slightly better." he said able to sit up now. He was still holding his head lightly and staring at the blank wall. Prussia moved his eyes to him to watch him.

"That's good. Do you need anything?" Russia asked.

"No." he his head back against the wall.

"How are the injuries?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Fucking creeper."

"...what?"

"Just go away, I don't need your help."

He just stared at him. "I'm not offering to give you help right now..."

"Talking softly is helping."

"I'm talking soft, because I want to."

"Why can't you just leave?" he yelled.

"Why do you insist on making things so difficult?" Russia wandered over to him. "You're just going to make your hangover worse...I'm surprised you haven't thrown up." He sat on the edge of his bed.

He scooted away, "Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear you." he simply stated shrugging his shoulders.

"You've never answered my question."

"That was an answer."

"Not this question."

"What question?" he asked frustrated ignoring the increasing headache.

"Why are you so resentful?"

"What do you mean by resentful?"

"You tell me."

"I don't get the question." he sighed moving to lay down on the bed and turned away from him.

"What's not to get about it?" Russia stared off into space.

"What am I resentful for?" he asked wanting to sleep. "West, my country, you, I don't know how to answer.

"You've always been this way." Prussia decided to ignore because, he didn't know, and was tired of the Russian, so he stayed quiet. He sighed. "You're an idiot...I'll give you this though, you are slightly able to hold your own with Vodka."

"Fuck you." he said flipping him off.

"This again? It's early and you're sick." He smiled. He growled grabbing his head and decided to roll of the bed to get away from him.

"Do you need more pain killers? I gave you a very low dose."

"I'm fine!" he yelled from the floor.

Russia smiled widely. "Idiot."

"Dummkopf."

"Cyka."

"Asshole." he was busying himself looking at the cross still thinking about what the Russian had said.

"Prideful asshole." Prussia felt tired again as he was holding the cross in his hands that was still on his neck.

"You really should sleep more."

"Nein."

"Yes."

"Nein."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Because I don't like being here." he said standing up to look at him on the bed with the cross out of his shirt now. He looked down, going silent. Prussia glared at him and decided that now since he wasn't telling him to, he would get sleep. He lied on the bed looking at the ceiling staying close to the edge.

"I'm not surprised you don't like it...I don't even try to expect that of you..." He looked up at the ceiling, a far off look in his eyes. He thought about what would happen if he let Prussia go. Would he run away? Yes...he would. He unconsciously gripped the sheets, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought.

Prussia began fiddling with the cross again forgetting about sleep as the words Russia had to keep repeating rang though his mind. 'I won't abandon you...' I would though, so does that make me, like them?

Russia looked down and then stood up. "I'll let you sleep...If you need anything, I'll be in the study." He said, pulling on a small smile.

"Yeah fine..." he said not really listening as he began falling asleep looking at the cross. Maybe... Prussia fell asleep before Russia could leave the room still exhausted from yesterday.

Russia blinked, when he fell asleep, and sat on the bed, watching him. "You're affecting me...I need to break you even more now." He said softly, feeling tired. He shrugged slightly, and laid down by Prussia, resting his head on his shoulder, avoiding the bite.

Prussia stirred for some odd reason no longer feeling tired. He opened his eyes and saw Russia had gotten in bed next to him. His eye twitched, "I thought you said you had work."

Russia opened his eyes slightly. "I'll do it later." he said softly.

"It's cold, don't you know how to use a heater?" he asked knowing the real reason it was cold.

"It's not very cold, you just don't have anything to warm you up." He wrapped his arms around Prussia and pulled him close.

"Even if this did warm me up how the hell am I supposed to sleep!" he yelled in protest.

"You'll figure it out." He smiled, softly. Prussia was too tired and really wanted to sleep so he tried to ignore the Russian and fall asleep. Russia closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through Prussia's hair. Prussia kept fidgeting hoping the Russian would give up on holding him but wasn't so lucky and actually did finally fall asleep, but was still slightly fidgeting. Russia fell asleep, holding the Prussian close to his chest.

* * *

Prussia woke up a few hours later feeling incredibly better but when he opened his eyes, he cursed. He was snuggled into Russia's chest! He tried to push away from him. Russia was sound asleep, and he pulled him closer, mumbling something. He kept trying to pull away angry and now completely over his hangover. Russia smiled and pulled him much closer, tightening his grip. He tried hitting him cursing him in German.

Russia tightened his grip, and rested his chin on Prussia's head. "Stop thrashing around, you Cyka."

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" he argued pushing against him and trying to move his head away from his chin.

"Why must you make things so difficult? You wanted to get warm, didn't you? Stop bitching and make up your mind." He said softly. He froze tired of being told he was bitching but he had to admit though, he was warm. "Much better." he sighed lightly. Prussia mumbled curses and threats under his breath in German and keeping at least his hands in between their bodies so there was a small space between them. Russia lightly traced his spine with his fingertips, moving his hand slowly.

Prussia's eye twitched, "Stop that."

"No."

"Ja."

"Nyet."

"Why don't you listen to me?"

"Because you never listen to me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Why is all of your attention on torturing me?" Prussia asked trying to push away still.

"I'm not torturing you."

"Yes you are, you tell me lies, then truths, beat me, then tend to the wounds."

"That's what I do with everyone...except the truths and tending parts." he mumbled. "Do you want me to just leave you afterwards and let the wounds get infected?"

"Okay then why are you being so nice to me?" he wasn't going to stop until he got a little bit more into the Russian's mind, a scary thought but it had to be done.

"Because I don't hate you?" He shrugged slightly.

"That was a question, I need a statement."

He sighed lightly. "I don't hate you...You're actually kind of like me, with the abandon thing."

As if hearing the word, his cross seemed to burn on his skin but he didn't touch it. "Abandonment..."

"And you actually fight back...With you...I can't figure you out."

"You can't expect me too seriously be a pansy and I can't figure you out either so it's all pretty damn fair."

"I don't expect you to..." He mumbled. "You make things interesting..."

"You make things difficult."

"And you don't?"

"No because I'm awesome."

"You're difficult, you complain, you are complicated...and you are unique." Russia sighed.

"Ugh, what is with these cheesy ass comments?" he asked getting annoyed again.

"What?"

"Just shut the hell up!"

"There you go again...so much for it being pleasant."

"I can't be pleasant with you, you confuse the hell out of me!"

"And you do the same to me. Now be quiet."

"Make me!" he yelled really annoyed now.

"Okay, I will." His voice was calm and soft. Prussia mocked him giving him a thumbs up, "Good job so far." Russia rolled his eyes, and removed his chin from his head, held his face, and kissed him, staring into his eyes, watching his reaction. Prussia glared at him and tried to bite his lip. Russia pulled away and put his chin back on his head, sighing lightly, as he closed his eyes.

"You will never break me." he said knowing this just has to be another ploy as the cross burned him a bit more. I hate him... both of them.

"Am I trying to break you right now? Just shut up." He sighed, tired of listening to his accusations. He frantically tried to get free tired of this conversation. "Stop moving."

"No." he kept moving suddenly remembering out of all the times he has defied him today, he hadn't hit him.

"Stop."

"No." he thrashed particularly hard. Russia had a glare on his face, although Prussia couldn't see it, and pushed back hard, knocking the albino off the bed. He stood up instantly, "Finally, now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower." he snarled forgetting to grab a change of clothing before heading to bathroom. Russia rolled his eyes slightly, and rolled onto his back.

* * *

The first thing he did was take off the necklace and looked at it like it was a plague. "It's only when that damn Russian is talking..." He sighed and set it down hopping in the shower after doing a quick strip and began getting clean.

Russia got up and silently went into the bathroom, and when he saw the necklace, he reached for it, and then paused. He looked at the shower, and then back at the necklace, before he put his hand down, and left the room again.

Prussia got out of the shower putting a towel around his waist after getting dry and flung a towel over his shoulder bending down for his old clothing. He walked out of the room and to his room to find a new pair of clothing, for some reason, forgetting his necklace. His mind was, anywhere but where it should be right now.

Russia went to his study, to finally try to get some of the work done, seeing as he never did it yesterday and then he slept all day, but he couldn't focus on it. Prussia's question kept ringing in his mind 'Why are you being so nice to me?'. "Yebat!" He threw the papers, gritting his teeth. He really didn't know the answer to that himself.

Prussia got changed and sat on his bed thinking a little more on how he could control the situation at hand. 'I won't abandon you.' I would... right? Who wouldn't? 'No one is coming.' It'll just take time. 'You keep bitching and making excuses.' "Fuck! Get out of my head!" he argued with his brain trying to get it to shut up.

* * *

Okay, now you guys have to give me some time because this is as far as I've gotten on editing so far. So please be patient and I will get it up as soon as I can. If you like it review, if you don't want too, I understand. I'm so happy you are reading this though *flails*


	5. Chapter 5

Russia put his head in his hands, tangling his fingers in his own hair as he tried to think. "Why the hell is he affecting me?" He mumbled. "He's just a pawn, I need to break him." He repeated that to himself, and then went silent for a minute. He frowned and knocked the rest of the papers off, picked up a glass, and threw it at the wall. He wanted to hit Prussia, but he couldn't. He was going to break him without beating him, the Prussian was going to beat himself up in his own mind, that was the plan, and so far it was working.

Prussia was trying so hard to get his words, voice, everything that related to the Russian out of his mind. He needed it clear so he can figure out a way out of here. _I wouldn't be like them._ He thought randomly freezing as he was about to destroy the room by throwing clothes all over. _I won't abandon anyone, but Russia was the only exception. _Prussia cursed and storm out of the room walking around randomly in the house trying to blow off his steam so he didn't have to clean up anything since he got out of the broken shot glass.

Russia threw a few more things, the sounds of the shattering glass calming him down, until he took a vase and threw it across the room, knocking over a few more vases so that the sound echoed very loudly. "Damn..." He mumbled, leaning against the wall. "Stupid Prussian..." He sighed.

Prussia was about to walk down the hall past the Russian's study hearing all the sounds of things being thrown around. _Great..._ He had already been everywhere else in the house he just had a couple more hallways. So ignoring his instinct to turn around he began walking down the hallway anyway.

Russia sighed, and started on cleaning everything up, reluctantly, his mind elsewhere. He was mumbling randomly and speaking to himself. He sighed, shaking his head, and got the big pieces of glass, plaster, porcelain, and whatever the hell else he had broken into a small pile.

Prussia walked by the study and continued on down the hallway not even caring about Russia. If he could break things he knew he was alright and he really wanted a break from him anyway.

He was throwing most of the glass away, when thoughts of the Prussian re-entered his mind. He stared off into space, a blank look on his face. _He's just going to leave you..._ echoed in his mind. He blinked when pain shot through his hand, and looked down. He was gripping a piece of glass, and blood dripped on to the floor. He stared at his hand for a minute, before he got up and left the room.

Prussia was thinking he should go to the roof, that's a place he hadn't been before. He began his descent back down the hallways and as he was passing the study he saw the door was open, some glass was still on the floor, and a blood trail. _He talks about me._ He smirked and just followed the blood trail just so he could poke some fun. Yep just to poke some fun...

Russia was in his bathroom, slowly trying to take the shards of glass out of his hand, blood dripping all over the sink and his arm. "Fucker." He mumbled under his breath.

Prussia poked his head in the bathroom seeing the blood and smirked. "Nice job _Russia_." he smiled with little laughter in his voice. Yet his eyes had a tint of concern, he didn't know that though, he was mostly focused on how amusing it was to watch him take the shards out. Russia ignored the Prussian, he already had enough problems. He walked in not really noticing the necklace since his attention was the Russian. "Don't you have tweezers? I thought you could take care of yourself?" Prussia assumed since he knew how to make him better, i.e. dressed his wounds, then he should be able to do dress his own.

"I'm just taking the bigger pieces out right now." There was a frown on his face. He didn't cause this pain so it didn't demand, or would guilt trip him for not helping so why was he about to offer anyway? Oh right, he cleaned out up his wounds. Surprisingly he found himself grabbing his wrist and helping. Russia watched him. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." he growled quickly getting the last big piece before stomping out of the room.

"Stupid Prussian." he mumbled, before running his hand underwater. "Fuck." He mumbled, wincing.

"Stupid Russia not being able to take care of his own damn body." he cursed walking into his room and lying on the bed.

When Russia figured he got most of the glass out, he left his hand as is, not even trying to bandage it, or at least put rubbing alcohol on it. The bleeding wouldn't stop though, but he ignored it.

Prussia was staring at the ceiling of his room now trying to get his own question out of his head. "Then why are you being nice to me?" He scoffed, there's no way in hell.

Russia wandered the house, his mind a blank. He sighed when he started getting lightheaded, holding his injured hand against the wall, to steady himself, leaving a long red smear. He wandered into one of the lounges, and laid on the couch, mumbling to himself. Most of it was among the lines of Prussia being an idiot.

Prussia was bored and decided to move on out to the lounging room that was closest to his room and saw a red smear on the wall. _What the?_ He walked in to the lounge not expecting to see Russia there.

Russia had his eyes closed, but when he heard footsteps, he stared at Prussia with half-opened eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping to relax but then I saw your ugly face." he explained.

Russia narrowed his eyes. "If you're just going to stand there, and be an asshole, then go somewhere else, I'm not in the mood for this." He said, sighing. "Besides, if you hate my face so much, why do you keep looking for me?"

"I'm not looking for you!" he yelled pointing at him.

"You came into my room, and now you're here. Stop. Yelling."

"Yeah so? I'm usually dragged into your room so that can't be counted."

"Am I dragging you now? No, you're on the opposite side of the room." He waved his still bleeding injured hand, non chalantly, closing his eyes.

"Why didn't you take care of that?" he asked seeing his hand.

"I didn't feel like it. Why does it matter, you hate me, remember?"

"Yeah I do hate you." he said turning around going back to his room.

"Wait." Russia called after him, sitting up, wincing as he did so.

Prussia sighed not believing he was going to listen but looked back crossing his arms. "What?"

"What is your issue?" He questioned.

"I don't have an issue, you do." he shot back.

"...You help me get glass out, get mad when I ask you what you're doing, and now you're back to your asinine self."

"Yeah...?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What is your problem?"

"You." he stated simply.

"My point exactly. If you hate me as much as you say I do, and I'm such a big problem to you, why did you help me?" He was now giving the albino a dark glare.

"Not until you answer me first." he snapped back glaring at him.

"Answer what."

"Why were you helping me earlier?" he asked.

"What use are you if you die of an infection?" Russia asked harshly.

"A better use dead than rotting away in this hell hole."

Russia's glare darkened and he looked away. "Here it goes again."

"Damn straight." he smirked. Russia mumbled something, glaring at the floor. Prussia shrugged his shoulders and began leaving again, if he didn't want to talk loud then why should he stay?

Russia looked up at Prussia. "Why did you help me?"

"I already told you..." he started turning around. "Returned the favor."

"Why would you return the favor? You said yourself, I beat you."

"I didn't say that! I said _I_ beat _you!_"

"You said that I beat you, which is true." There was a blank look on his face, and he stared at Prussia.

"Well yeah, I drank the most alcohol." he smiled crossing his arms.

"I'm talking about me biting you, and hitting you." He said, looking away, frowning.

"What's that got to do with winning?" In all terms the one who does the most damage wins.

"...It doesn't have anything to do with winning."

"Then how did I beat you when you tried to hurt me?" he growled tired of him beating around the bush.

"I'm talking about how I beat you up, yet you're helping me." He gritted his teeth. "Why did you help me, if I was the ones who caused your injuries?"

"How the fuck do I know?" he asked shrugging and beginning to wonder why he did himself.

"Idiot." Russia said, looking away.

"I'm not an idiot." refused Prussia.

Russia frowned and stood up, and then pressed his good hand to his forehead. "Damn it all." He muttered, and started walking out of the room, focusing on trying to get rid of his dizziness. Prussia glared at him watching him come closer and stood there in the doorway not moving.

Russia paused and stared at him. "What's your problem now?"

"Just standing." he shrugged like he wasn't doing anything, which, he technically wasn't. Russia shook his head sighing. Prussia stood there thinking of what he _should_ do because it was extremely boring here.

Russia mumbled something, and shook his head again, before he headed to one of the shelves, and pulled out a smaller bottle of vodka. He opened it, and frowned. "Damn it all..." And with that, he poured it on his injured hand, not even wincing. Prussia decided to sit in the doorway and watch him. The only thing right now that's entertaining him was Russia."Shit." Russia mumbled when the bleeding only slightly stopped, and his hand started to burn. Prussia smirked at him now leaning against the door frame. Russia looked up from his hand, feeling the look, and glared at Prussia. _Asshole._

"So how does it feel?" he asked trying to keep himself from chuckling. The Prussian only earned a darker look. "Kesesesese." he laughed lowly not able to hold it back this time.

"Shut. Up." He mumbled.

"Nein." he smiled. He just glared at him. Satisfied he leaned his head back still smirking.

"To hell with you." He sighed, and walked over to him. "Stop fucking smirking." He mumbled.

"Nein." he smirked looking right into his eyes. Russia frowned, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. Prussia had a slight unease look on his face before he smirked again. "Always violence?"

"Shut up." He mumbled, and put his forehead on his shoulder. "You ass."

"Could say the same thing and I will." Prussia moved his shoulder to get him off before stating, "You're an ass as well."

"Stop moving." Russia mumbled a bit softly, sighing.

"No, I'm not a fucking pillow."

"I never said you were. I'm fucking dizzy at the moment, and you moving is not helping."

"Now whose fault is that?" he spat moving, but lessened it a bit.

"Yours."

"How the hell is it mine? I wasn't even in the room when you decided to go bat shit crazy!"

"No, you were too busy fucking with my head." He mumbled under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Prussia was about to fight about him not being present but then heard what he said. "What do you mean?" he asked taken by surprise causing him to stop all movements.

"Nothing." His eye twitched and pushed him. He pulled him forward and pushed him back into the wall harder. "Why does it matter?" He mumbled.

"Because isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Are you losing your mind? Wait, never mind, you never had one." he snapped not wanting to admit that he was fucking with his mind, just a little bit though.

"You want to know why? I don't fucking know why I'm so nice to you. There, happy?" He gritted his teeth.

"Nein, not until you're the one broken." he smirked.

"Fuck you."

"Oh what did you say earlier, not now you're hurt, Kesesese." he said laughing a little.

Russia looked up, a dangerous look in his eyes. He whirled Prussia around so that his back was to him, clamped a hand over his mouth, and wrapped the other around his waist. "I'm never too hurt." He said softly, his lips against the Prussian's ear as he held him close against him.

Prussia bit at his hand and tried to tear his arm off his waist. Fuck, it backfired...

Russia moved his hand from Prussia's mouth and rested his head on his shoulder. "Just...stop..." He said softly.

"Why should I?" he snarled focusing all his attention on getting his arm off his waist.

"...Just stop it...please..." He closed his eyes, breathing slightly hard.

Prussia's line of more insults halted, "Why'd you say please?" That wasn't like him. Russia didn't say anything. "Why?" he pressed trying to look at him. All Prussia got was silence. "Asshole..."

"Stop."

"Nein." not really knowing what he was supposed to stop.

"...I got blood on you." He mumbled, indicating to the hand on Prussia's side.

"So?" he asked now completely thrown off by his behavior. What the hell was he planning?

"Hmmm...I figured you'd be bitching about it." He was trying to keep the subject off him saying please.

"It's just a little blood you idiot! I've had more blood on my clothes that came from my own body, now who's being the fucking wimp?" he asked.

"...you."

"Fucking..." was the beginning of rant as he tried to get out of his grasp.

"Stop moving."

"Never." he moved faster just to smite him.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I swear to god I will."

"Then what's fucking stopping you? What has stopped you?" he asked still moving and not caring.

"I don't want to."

"Not an answer."

"Yes, it is. Moron."

"No it's not asshole."

"Well, then explain to me what kind of answer you want."

"Tell me what keeps you back from hitting him. What do you feel when you try to hit me?" he asked feeling a little awkward about having to ask it but wanted to know.

"I don't want to hurt you...When I hit you, it's a release of anger at first but then..." I end up feeling bad about it later, and can't get you out of my mind... He thought to himself.

Prussia sighed and stopped moving, "Fine..." Russia held him tightly, mumbling a bit. "Stop mumbling." he demanded fidgeting a bit not really liking the fact he tightened his grip.

"I feel dizzy. There, happy?" He said, raising his voice so that Prussia could clearly hear him.

"Then leave me alone and go to your room." he stated surprised even more that he listened.

"Don't want to, and I don't have to." Prussia was literally destroying the room in his head at the anger of the Russian being himself. He tried getting out of his grasp once again. Russia, annoyed at the Prussian, bit the back of his shoulder to the blood.

"That's not going to stop me." he hissed moving more.

"I don't care." Prussia suddenly pushed all his weight backwards onto the Russian. Russia fell back onto the floor, and pulled the Prussian with him.

"Dammit!" he yelled trying to get up.

Russia laid on the floor closing his eyes. "Moron." he mumbled. He didn't feel good.

"Your fault!" he yelled thrashing more trying to get out of the grip.

Russia laid back, holding Prussia to his chest as he closed his eyes. "It's yours, Cyka."

"Let me go!" he yelled still thrashing.

Russia tightened his grip. "Just shut up."

"Nein, I will never listen to you." he growled.

"Shutting up isn't a sign of me breaking you, it's just you not being a jackass and making my head hurt worse than it already does, asshole." Russia was really annoyed now, and dizzy to add to that...Stupid Prussia.

"I don't care..." he said softer now.

"I'm not asking you to care."

"Shut up." he said quieter putting his hand over his mouth. Russia opened his eyes slightly, before he closed them again. Prussia cursed himself as he snapped his hand away and wondered if he'd ever let go, giving up on fighting, for now.

Russia was going to say something about it being pleasant when he was quiet, but decided against it. "Thank you." he mumbled.

"I said shut up." he sighed lifting his head to look at him. "Don't push it." He nodded slightly, and sighed. Prussia was getting increasingly bored by the minute, more bored than he was when they started.

"You know...when you aren't throwing your fits, bitching, or just...being your usual asinine self, you're pleasant." Russia smiled a bit, but then it faded. "I'm tired..." He mumbled.

"Fuck you." he replied quickly. "Then go to bed."

"Stop offering, or I will do it...and fuck that."

"I'm not offering you dummkopf." he sighed pushing at him to get off. Fucking Russian being so annoying.

"Moron." He mumbled. He tried to pull away more now using his legs as more leverage. "Stop." he mumbled, opening his eyes.

"No, haven't you learned anything yet?" he asked trying harder using mostly the strength in his legs.

Russia tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair, and sighed. "Obviously not, because you never shut up...you've yet to prove me wrong."

"I was quiet until you started talking." he growled.

"Lucky me." He sighed.

"Give up on me dammit, I'm obviously not worth it since you know I'll run the first chance I get so give up."

"I'm not going to give up on you, then I'll be the same as them..."

"Yeah, but obviously like you said I'm too ignorant so who's to say I'll fucking care."

He started at him, his face was blank but there was a bit of hurt in his eyes, so he closed his them. "I know you'll leave, I understand that...But I'm not going to give up on you." He mumbled.

"Why the hell not?" he yelled. "Apparently I'm not worth it!" Prussia glared at him even though he couldn't see pretty much saying that yeah, he accepted the fact he was abandoned.

He sighed deeply. "Forget it." He glared and actually tried not to hit him and began fighting again to get free. "I have a question for you...Why does it matter to you what I think?" He opened his eyes, and there was a dark look in them. "You aren't supposed to worry about what your enemies think."

"Why do you want to know what I think?" Prussia asked using his own words against him glaring right back at him ignoring the look like usual.

"Because unlike you, I don't hate you." He snapped. "How many times do I have to say that, you stupid Prussian?"

"Until I'm finally fucking out here." he smirked still glaring

Russia frowned, and looked away. "You never change, you've always been an ass."

"Yeah, I have." he smirked putting his hands on his chest to push away.

Russia pulled him closer, smirking a bit. "I'd stop fighting, if I were you."

"I'd stop fighting if I were you." he mocked glaring. "I don't care." he stressed the last word.

"If something were to happen, whose problem would that be? Yours or mine?"

"Yours because I'm too Awesome to blame." he gloated.

"...moron."

"...moron." he copied smirking again. He was going to get out of this hold. Russia frowned and tightened his grip on Prussia's hair, before he crashed his lips on Prussia's and bit his bottom lip to the blood. Prussia glared at him trying to move away still. Asshole doesn't know when to quit.

Russia pulled away and buried his face in Prussia's chest. "Ass."

"You're the one that keeps forcing yourself onto others." he growled.

"Not others, just you, because it shuts you up for five seconds."

"Oh really? Why don't I ask Lithuania, Estonia. or Latvia?"

"Does it make you jealous if I'm around other people?" He mocked Prussia.

"No, that's not what I fucking meant!"

"You're cute when you're jealous." He smiled.

"I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!" he literally screamed putting his arm on his neck. Russia just watched Prussia, still smiling at him. Prussia was fucking tired of that smile and began to apply pressure against his neck. Russia's smile didn't falter at all as the pressure increased on his neck.

* * *

Alright another few chapters for you guys and I'm very glad some of you like it~! It's nice to know we did a good job and to keep tabs, you guys are now 3 days into our rp. We are still working on it so there's going to be a lot, I can already tell you that. I hope it still keeps your guys' interests and review when you can~!


	7. Chapter 7

"Fucking bastard." Prussia cursed putting more pressure on it. "Why won't you get out?"

"Get out where?" Russia asked, curiously, his voice slightly strained.

"Just, no, get out." he demanded applying more pressure. _Out of my fucking mind._ Russia blinked slowly, and watched the albino. Prussia was going to continue but stopped, "Fucker..."

Russia blinked slowly, and grabbed Prussia's hands. "If you're going to try to kill someone..." He put the warm hands on his throat. "Don't stop." He said, softly. Prussia froze at his action and blinked a couple times before removing his hands.

"Why'd you stop? You hate me remember? Just think...it'll be so much easier if I was gone." He said, smiling.

Prussia made up an excuse quickly, "It's no fun if they don't fight back."

"I was making it easier for you." He shrugged.

"I never said to do that." he said happy he took the lie.

"You want freedom, correct?"

"No shit, of course I want fucking freedom."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Gott, listen dammit. It's too easy when there's no fighting back."

"Exactly...If you hate someone, you just do it."

"Shut up..."

"No...I'm starting to think you don't hate me as much as you let on." He smiled wickedly.

His eye twitched at the thought and growled again, "Shut up..."

"No, I'm not going to shut up. And I don't think you can possibly make me." He glared and covered his mouth with his hands. Russia mumbled something and sunk his teeth deep into his hand. Prussia kept the glare biting his tongue and kept them there. That just made Russia bite harder. He put his hands on Prussia's waist, and dug his nails into his sides. Prussia shut his eyes tightly ignoring the pain and keep them there still making him shut up not even really feeling the hands on his waist. Russia stopped biting, and moved his head slightly, and bit the spot right next to it, harder than before. "Fucker!" he yelled lifting his hand slightly to have him hopefully stop biting him. Russia smirked against his skin, and stopped biting. He grinned, and his mouth was filled with a bright red color, as blood dribbled down his chin. "Hope you like the taste asshole." he growled only looking at it for a few seconds then went back to glaring at him.

"Yes, because only someone so awesome could taste so good." His tone was sarcastic.

"Finally you're getting the point." he smiled patting his head on purpose with his bleeding hand. Russia pulled his hand away with his own injured hand, frowning slightly, before he blinked and stared at their hands, and then smiled a bit. "Congrats, we have a blood bond."

"That isn't how it works _and_ I still didn't cause your injury." he snarled.

"A blood bond is when you mix the blood of two or more people in some way...we just did that." He smiled.

"No we didn't." he snapped taking his hand back studying it seeing, sadly, to see two different colors of blood.

Russia just grinned. "Too bad."

Prussia somehow got pulled away, "I'm going to go wash this before it burns me alive." he spat walking quickly to the bathroom. Russia just chuckled darkly. Prussia got to the bathroom and began furiously washing his hand cursing the Russian in English and German never stopping his rant for a second.

Russia wandered to the bathroom, and leaned against the wall. "Too late, my blood's already in your system and yours is in mine." he chuckled lightly.

"No I can still get it out." he said knowing it was hopeless himself but didn't want it.

"Good luck with that." He said, softly.

"Do you even know what the hell that means?" he asked slamming his hands on the counter. He's heard about this but, he's never asked about.

"What does what mean?" He tilted his head. "Explain." Prussia mumbled to himself not really wanting to explain that to _him_ because like everything else, he would just take it the wrong way. "Of course I know what it means, moron." Russia smiled widely.

He glared at him, "No."

"Yes."

"Fuck no." he glared even harder unconsciously taking a step back.

"Mm-hm."

"Nope, n way in hell, because I'm still planning on getting out of here the first chance I get."

Russia pulled on a wicked smile. "Then have fun being like every despicable person who has left you behind, and dropped you like you were nothing...But then again, you enjoy that kind of thing, don't you?"

"No, I don't." he spat.

"Obviously, you do."

"No, I DON'T!"

"You're wrong."

"How am I wrong? All I've been able to think about lately is how you were fucking right!" Prussia argued with a fire in his red eyes.

"If I'm right, then you are wrong." He replied.

Prussia glared at him crossing his arms, "Yeah, it's kind of hard not to keep thinking about it when your fucking annoying voice won't leave my head."

"And whose fault is it for being so easily affected?" He asked.

He flipped him off turning around hoping to gott there was another way out.

"You and your 'fuck yous'. You know, you really are misleading." He saw no other way out ignoring his comment and sat down with his back against the wall. Russia watched him for a moment, before he picked up a bandage, left over from when he tended to Prussia, and finally wrapped it around his neglected hand. "You give me a headache." He mumbled.

"You make me sick." he obviously wasn't going to accept the blood bond.

"You poor tortured thing. It was just a little blood." He mumbled.

His eye twitched, "Fuck you and don't take it wrong either, just accept it and leave."

"I don't see why I have to leave." He shrugged slightly.

"Because you make me sick!"

"...Should I feel sorry for you? Right now, you're making me sick with your constant complaining." Russia mumbled.

"Well as long as you're here, I can keep complaining." he stated.

"You'd complain anyways...it seems to be the only thing you are capable of."

"You wish you knew what I was capable of." Prussia mumbled under his breath.

"Then tell me, what exactly are you capable of?"

"Hell no."

"Figures, you're just useless then...it's fitting though, now I can see why you were abandoned so easily."

"Who's to say that _wasn't_ the reason they abandoned me?" he asked smirking. He was known for his over flirting anyway.

"Well, considering you're useless, there really isn't much else to get abandoned for." He shrugged.

"I'm not useless." he snapped.

"Really now?"

"Yes, I'm not useless." Prussia stated glaring at him.

"From what I've seen, you are pretty useless."

"Why just because I didn't clean up the shot glass?" he asked.

"No, not just that. You're personality, the way you act, everything...That's why you were abandoned so easily. Once someone gets tired of you, there was no reason for them to keep you around, now was there?"

"Guess my awesome was just too much." he smirked putting all that information in the 'load of crap' box.

"If you really were awesome...wouldn't they keep you around?"

"Stop talking..." he didn't really need anything else to be going around his head right now.

Russia smiled. "Because it's the truth again?"

"No, it's not."

"Then why aren't you snapping like usual?"

"Tired..." he lied.

"Why don't I believe that?" He smiled.

"Because you're an asshole."

"No, you're just an idiot."

"No, not an idiot."

"Mm-hm, you're still doubting what I've told you, when you yourself has said it's the truth...That makes you an idiot."

"Of course I'm going to doubt it, he's my bruder."

"Family relations mean nothing, he still left you."

"They mean everything."

"If he really loved you, he would've tried to help you. Did he? No."

"Shut up..."

Russia smiled at him. "Is the truth getting to you again?" Prussia didn't answer but closed his eyes wanting him to shut up. Russia kneeled by him, and put his hands on his face. "But, unlike them, I don't care if you are useless. You can always just find a new purpose." He said softly as he smiled.

Prussia's eyes snapped open with a blank look but surprisingly didn't hit him, more out of confusion than anything else really. He was still _very_ untrustworthy with that smile, "What do you mean?" he asked still wondering why his body wasn't trying to hit him. But depending on his answer, then yeah he might.

"When someone has nothing to live for, they find something. If you have no purpose, you should find one." He said softly, chuckling on the inside at the blank look in Prussia's eyes.

Prussia tried glaring but didn't really work with his eyes blank. "And what's your idea of a purpose?" he asked barely getting a little annoyed tone in it.

"That's for you to figure out." He said softly, his smile widening.

He pushed at his chest wanting him to go now more than ever. "Leave..." he demanded slightly.

"Just think about it." He said softly, as he stood up and left the room. As soon as his back was to Prussia, the wicked grin he had been holding in appeared.

Prussia watched him leave wondering when the hell he got inside his mind this well. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his arms and head on them looking at the door not really wanting to find his purpose, if he didn't find it, then he might not be playing into his hands. Prussia sighed and decided to stay in the bathroom as his hand throbbed. _Stupid blood bond._

Russia went to go finish cleaning up his study. His thoughts were filled on how he was a step closer the snapping that frustrating will that the stupid Prussian had.

Prussia got up and tried washing his hand one more time even though he knew it was absolutely hopeless. He stared at wishing it would go away but then gave up on that as well and trudged back to his room.

Russia looked at his hand as it started throbbing lightly. He gave a wicked smile. "This is proof that he belongs to me, and only me. No one can change that." He chuckled, shaking his head.

He was trying to think of ways to get rid of the blood bond as he lied in his bed without taking off his hand. The blood must've already moved through his system. _Gott, it's like he's inside me. _He shivered at the thought and willed that one very far in the back of his memory. Prussia sighed and focused on sleeping which didn't take him that long this time to fall asleep.

It took about half an hour to pick up all the glass and pick up the papers. He spent a while doing paperwork, working until he got tired of it, which was about half of his stack. He grabbed a book and laid on the couch in the study, and stared off into space until he fell asleep, never opening the book once.

~Prussia woke up slowly like usual and really didn't want to get up, but since Russia hadn't waken him, that might mean he's still sleeping. So taking this opportunity he went to the bathroom to take another shower. He actually took up on showering every day since he's been at Russia's because, well, it gets messy. Prussia started the water and took off his clothes before he noticed his necklace. He stared at it like it was foreign because he thought for sure Russia might take it if he left it out in the open again, but he didn't. _Fucking mind games._ He threw his clothes over it and hopped in.

Russia woke up and wandered to Prussia's room, to see if the albino was awake yet. He heard the shower running and tilted his head. He decided he was going to fuck with the albino's (small) mind, and grabbed a towel, and a pair of Prussia's clothes, and set them on the sink. Russia looked over at the shower, and grinned getting an idea. He snuck in, still fully clothed with the exception of his coat, and wrapped his arms around the albino, getting soaked in the process.

Prussia jumped and instantly began fighting the Russian. "Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled, and he was just about to get out.

Russia chuckled lightly. "But you look cute when you're pissed off." He teased the frustrated Prussian.

He struggled even more, "Get the hell out of here and don't ever fucking call me cute again!" he yelled trying so hard to pull his arms off him.

"Cute, cute, cute, adorable." He kissed Prussia's neck and got out of the shower, soaked. He wandered out of the bathroom laughing.

"Fuck you asshole!" he yelled after him glaring at him wishing he'd burn and die.

"Not right now~!" Russia called.

"Stop twisting my damn words!" he shut off the water angrily and nearly slipped out of the tub. Prussia suddenly remembered that he forgot to grab some... _That fucker!_ He saw the towels and clothes and cursed him even more not really wanting to use them but didn't want to walk naked back to his room. Prussia growled and used the towel to dry himself so he could get dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Russia went back to one of the lounges and laid on the couch. He was still kind of tired, so he closed his eyes and waited to see how long it would take before Prussia came and complained about something.

Prussia was dressed and already walking to find the Russian stomping around holding the towel in his hand. He was going to smother him with his so called 'mind fuck' gesture.

Russia was half-asleep, he was taking too long, but when he heard the stomping, he smiled and then it faded as he convincingly pretended to be asleep. Stupid, entertaining albino...he's such a fun toy...

Prussia got behind the couch and shoved the towel right into his face and held it there. "Asshole!" Russia took a pillow off the couch and smacked Prussia with it. Prussia ignored the pillow and still held the towel. He dropped the pillow and smacked him upside the head. Prussia growled and stood there, "Fucking idiot." He wasn't going to stop until he, he, well, did something. Obviously he didn't think past this point. Russia mumbled something, and grabbed Prussia's arms and pulled him over the couch, and onto him, before he shoved him off, and onto the ground. Prussia was shocked at first when he found himself on the couch but then pissed when he hit the floor. "What the hell?"

Russia sat up, and stared at him. "What do you mean 'what the hell'?"

"What was that for?" he asked growling finding no way that he deserved it.

"You just showed a towel in my face and held it there, you had it coming." He shrugged.

"No I didn't." he sneered.

"Yes you did, and even if you didn't it's not like you got hurt."

"Oh yeah, let's not forget what you said, 'I want to hurt you.'" he was once again mocking the Russian.

"Yesterday, I believe that I told you that I didn't want to hurt you."

"I meant to say that." he snapped annoyed and stood up.

"Poor idiot." He said softly. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt too bad anyways, it was just a simple flip off the couch."

"I never said that hurt!" Prussia snapped. "It takes a lot more than that stupid maneuver to hurt me."

"Then why are you complaining about it? Oh wait, I forgot, you complain about everything."

"Yes I do because apparently it annoys the hell out of you."

Russia sighed and laid back on the couch. "Moron." He said softly. He grabbed a pillow from the chair and threw it right at his face before going to the kitchen for something to eat. He frowned at the Prussian's back as he left, and waited a while before he followed him. Prussia was storming through the kitchen making a lot of noise looking for something to eat but nothing sounded good.

"Do you have to be loud in everything you do?" Russia asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes because it bugs you." he snapped slamming the door on a cupboard especially hard smirking on the inside. He just stared at him for a minute, and then shook his head. He finally settled on some chips and sat down facing away from the Russian suddenly missing the sweets Austria would cook. Fucking pansy.

He smiled at the Prussian's back and unbuttoned his still pretty wet shirt, and decided to ring it out...over Prussia's head.

Prussia was about to put a chip in his mouth when he had water poured, well not poured. He looked back at him glaring and nearly growling, "What the fuck was that for?"

Russia smiled widely. "Well, you're already kind of wet, and I was curious to see how you'd react." He chuckled. His final response was to throw the bag of chips at him. He threw the chips back at him. Prussia stood up quickly shoving the bag, with most the chips still in it over his head and laughed as he left the kitchen. Russia blinked and then rolled his eyes, quickly running his hand through his hair to get everything out, before he followed the stupid Prussian. Prussia walked around the house looking for something to do since Russia was being a jackass as usual. He walked around the house opening every door and ignored the Russian presence behind him.

"Are you looking for something?" Russia asked, curiosity in his voice and on his face.

"Something to do."

"Like what?"

"I'm bored."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I'm not sure yet." Russia watched him, raising an eyebrow slightly. Nope, he was going to figure it out it out without the help of Russia. He moved onto the next room. Russia glanced over him, there was still a while before the Prussian would reach the door at the end of the hallway. He looked back over at Prussia, and watched him continue. Prussia continued now a little unnerved at Russia not saying anything and had multiple urges to punch him to get him to talk. He continued finding that he was slowly running out of rooms.

Russia continued following him silently, thinking. What was he going to say when the Prussian reached the room? It was locked...wasn't it? Suddenly, he couldn't remember...this wasn't good.

Prussia huffed as he was down to two doors and was tired of going right down the line and skipped to the last opening the door and froze with the door halfway open. The room was filled with gardening stuff and there were a bunch of pots, all having sunflowers in them. Russia slammed the door shut, and shot Prussia a glare. He was annoyed at the Prussian's nosey ways, but he was more angry at his own carelessness, why the hell did he leave it unlocked? At least he knew the other door was locked.

"Kesesesesesese, who knew the Russian was so girly." he smirked evilly with glee very evident in his eyes.

"Shut the hell up." Russia said pushing the Prussian.

"So, what's the best time of year for a sunflower? Do you talk to them and make them feel better?" he continued asking random questions doing girlish moves mocking the Russian very happy he found something to pass the time.

"Shut up." Russia glared at him, and started walking away.

"What did I say?" he asked smirking following behind him.

"Just shut up, you idiot."

"Nein, never." he sneered.

"Why does it matter what I do?" He glared back at him.

"Because it entertains me."

"Why?"

"It just does." he said pointing to his obviously over eager smile.

"You are an ass, forget about that room."

"Why?"

"Just let it go, it's none of your concern on what the hell I do."

Prussia was about to say something when a familiar chirp was heard on his head. "Gilbird!" he exclaimed grabbing at the bird on his head. "When did you get there?" he asked petting its head.

"...That thing's been there the entire time." He mumbled.

Gilbird was chirping away as Prussia nodded smiling. He missed his bird, "So how have you been?" he asked looking like he was beginning a conversation with the bird and it actually responded when he asked questions.

Russia stared at Prussia and stopped walking. What...the...hell...

"Oh so you actually stole a piece of sheet music?" he exclaimed congratulating the little bird. "Gilbird you are the best!" Prussia put him back on his head smiling and beginning to walk again ignoring the Russian.

Russia stared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped turning around to face him.

"I'm not the one talking to a bird, now am I?"

"He actually talks back, he just got done telling me how he tortured Austria today." he explained as if every bird could talk.

"...Really?" Russia blinked.

"Duh, because he's awesome just like me!" he pronounced heading to the kitchen to get Gilbird some bread. "Okay Gilbird, sorry but no sweets, you'll have to steal from Austria if you want them." he explained. Russia followed him, watching the small bird. He was very curious about that thing. Prussia went straight for a piece of bread and sat down as Gilbird hopped to the table. He set the bread down and smiled watching Gilbird eat it. "Maybe you can steal some sweets for me as well." he thought out loud as the bird cheeped jumping up and down before continuing on his meal.

"How would it carry it here?" Russia asked, raising an eyebrow, still staring at the bird.

"Quiet, Gilbird has something to say." he said putting a hand up paying attention to Gilbird. Gilbird turned around making a very distinctive sound close to, "Kesesesese." Prussia smiled and patted his bird. "Good job!"

Russia stared at the bird with wide eyes. "Did that bird just go..." He couldn't finish that sentence, he was too shocked.

"He is still learning." Prussia bragged as Gilbird finished the piece of bread and flew back on his head. Russia's eye twitched, that bird was intriguing, but very...unusual. Prussia got up and decided to go his room to teach Gilbird some more tricks.

Russia watched him go, and waited a minute before he headed down the hall, and unlocked one of the rooms that Prussia had thankfully skipped, and went inside it, locking it behind him.

Prussia was sitting down explaining the last few days to Gilbird who was flying around the room. "What do you think he meant by purpose?" he asked the bird. Gilbird landed on the bed next to his legs staring at him. "Ah, so you don't know either..."

Russia soon left the room and the phone started ringing. He looked around, making sure that stupid albino wasn't anywhere close by and in ear shot and answered the phone. He soon hung up. "Stupid capitalist pig." He mumbled in disgust, glaring at the phone. He went to Prussia's room and knocked on the door before opening it. He raised an eyebrow at Prussia talking to Gilbird.

Prussia looked up at him, "What? Can't you see we're busy?" he asked and Gilbird turned and chirped just as confidently.

"...I'm going to go do something." Russia said, staring at the bird.

"Knock yourself out." he said smiling and picked up Gilbird whispering to him.

"Just remember, if you try to leave by yourself, the guards have very clear orders to shoot at you on sight." Russia said smiling widely, as if he was talking about a puppy. Prussia didn't hear him talking as he focused his attention on Gilbird. Russia shrugged slightly, and went on his way.

Prussia smirked evilly, "Okay so go ahead and follow Russia if you really want, I don't why you'd want to though he's boring." he shrugged watching Gilbird leave.

* * *

Russia returned at some point in the middle of the night, sometime after midnight. His coat had blood on it, and he had some injuries himself. Stupid capitalist American pig. He silently went to his room, avoiding Prussia's. He already just dealt with one idiot, he didn't need another, although he was still angered. Suddenly there was a pew pew sound behind him. Russia whirled around, and spotted the small yellow bird. "Come here." He said softly. He didn't think the bird had been following him long, so he had nothing against it...besides what happened in the kitchen.

The bird flew towards him but stayed near the ceiling. "Pew pew."

Russia stared at the bird, and extended an arm, wincing. "Damn it." He mumbled. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Kesew pew." at that moment it looked like he knew a lot more than what he let on and began to circle Russia quickly. Russia watched the bird, and frowned a bit. He waited a minute, before he grabbed the bird, carefully setting it on the table outside his room, and slammed the door. Gilbird stayed at the door and pecked at it before finding his way to the ventilation system. Talking with Prussia helped him out a lot.

* * *

Alright a few more chapters and a lot tends to happen such little time. This is the end of our fourth day~! Reviews are appreciated~!


	9. Chapter 9

Russia pulled off his coat and winced, putting his hand to his side, only to wince more. Yep, looked like he had a few cracked ribs. "Fucking pig." He mumbled.

Gilbird hopped into the ventilation to Russia's room and looked at him silently chirping, "pew pew."

Russia mumbled and shook his head. "He got blood on my shirt too...wait..." He blinked in realization. "SHIT." He mumbled, figuring out it was his own. He cursed the American, mumbling again.

Gilbird couldn't help to be loud at that comment, "Pew pew!" He paused and looked around, trying to figure out where the sound came from. Gilbird frantically chirped, "Pew pew." as he made his way back to Prussia's room. Russia stared at the ceiling frowning, he now hated that bird.

Gilbird got to Prussia's room and only chirped a few times before Prussia was up. "Gilbird, why so early?" he asked as the bird pulled at his hair. "Nein!" he exclaimed lying back down. The bird frantically chirped away. "I don't care if he's bleeding from the throat!" he yelled. Gilbird suddenly got angry and dived bomb his head. "Fuck! Fine!" He got up and walked to Russia's with the bird following him to make sure.

Russia pulled off his reddening shirt to examine the damage. So far so..."Mother fucker." He usually didn't swear this much, but the capitalist pig was a son of a bitch.

He could hear the bird and footsteps along with heated arguments. "Shut up! I'm going aren't I?" There was furious knock on the door as Prussia yelled, "Open up!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." He glared at the door. "Go away."

"_He_ won't let me..." he growled, "Ouch! Dammit I'm trying you stubborn animal!" "Pew pew!"

Russia frowned and pulled on a clean shirt, hoping if the blood had to seep through it, it would wait. He opened the door a bit, and glared at the Prussian. "What."

"Ask him!" he said pointing at the bird that was now sitting comfortably on his head. "He just kept saying 'Go to Russia's go to Russia's'."

Russia narrowed his eyes, a bored look on his face. "Is that it?"

"Pew pew." Prussia glared, "I guess you're hurt..."

He stared at him. "What makes you say that?"

Prussia did a quick, mind you QUICK, scan of the Russian and stared back at him. "Gilbird says that you got into a fight and there's blood on your shirt." he stated while motioning toward his side.

Russia put a hand on his side, looking down at his hand, before he pulled on a grin. "How do you know it's mine?"

"Gilbird." he shrugged like he should know this already. "He wanted to follow you for some oddly known reason, but I think he did it just to avoid my questions."

He frowned, and eyed the bird, before looking back at the albino. "Even if I was hurt, why should you care?"

"Because he won't let me sleep!" he yelled very annoyed. Gilbird pecked his head again and chirped angrily. "No way in hell!" he yelled at the bird trying to grab it but it flew to the ceiling.

"What is he saying?" He asked, a bit curiously.

"I ain't gotta fucking tell you!" he snapped taking his eyes off Gilbird long enough for him to dive bomb still chirping madly. "Gilbird!" Russia stared at the sight, before he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Fine, I'll fucking do it but I better get some sleep tonight." growled Prussia before turning back to Russia. "Don't lock this damn door I'll be back." he demanded heading to the bathroom. Gilbird stayed behind chirping happily flying into Russia's room.

Russia blinked and shut his door, he didn't lock it though. He went and sat on his bed, staring at the door, wincing and holding his side as pain shot through his from the movements. He watched Gilbird for a moment, before looking back at the door blankly.

The door opened to a grumbling Prussian holding a bowl of warm water, towels, rags, and bandages. He didn't even look at Russia as he set the stuff down at the dresser saying, "Take off the shirt..." Gilbird landed on Prussia's head and he growled in response. Russia was going to protest and kick him out, but he probably wouldn't go away if he did so. He sighed, and pulled off his shirt, instantly putting his hand over the deep gash in his side, completely ignoring other bruises, cuts and other damages. He sighed again, closing his eyes. Prussia looked back and was a little shocked, but being in fights himself knew the damage one could get, and recovered quickly. He grabbed a rag and brought the bowl over so he could wash the wound, "Who?"

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled.

"Fine." he said simply not going to argue knowing in doing so would make this longer than needed to be. Once the wound was washed he grabbed a towel and held it there for the bleeding to slow down a bit more before replacing it with a bandage. He still couldn't help though noticing as he put the bandages on at how much scars he got, and still had.

He watched him work, wincing every time he went near the wound, but didn't say anything for a long while. "What are you thinking?" He finally asked, looking away from him, and into space.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked finally getting the bandage done seeing that it wasn't actually as bad as he thought it'd be since he hasn't dressed a wound in a while. Prussia was about to get up but was pecked again. His eye twitched and grabbed another rag to clean off the cuts.

"I'm curious as to what goes through that head of yours...You have an unusual thought process." He glanced over at the Prussian.

He stopped for a second to glare at him, "I'm thinking on who could've done this, Gilbird is annoying (that earned a peck), and at how many scars you have." he said before continuing on his work nearly done now.

"...You've earned many scars throughout the years yourself, haven't you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah and?" he asked getting done with that and handed him a towel to dry off if needed. "There, done." he said standing up.

"You eventually get used to it...even though every scar has a story behind it." He traced his finger along a thin scar that went down his shoulder, a blank look on his face.

Prussia had noticed that scar himself wanting to ask but didn't and watched him trail it before tearing his eyes away. "Okay I'm off to bed." he declared walking away now.

"Hey, Prussia?" Russia asked, not looking at him.

"What?" he asked stopping but not looking back.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Forget about it." he replied walking out to his room.

He sighed and laid on his back. "Idiot." he said softly, as he closed his eyes.

Prussia got to his bedroom and plopped on the bed even more tired than he was before and passed out quickly as Gilbird got himself situated on his head and fell asleep.

* * *

When Russia woke up the next afternoon, his entire body ached. He shoved a pillow on his face to make the room darker. When he pulled it away, he mumbled the first words of his day. "Fucking capitalist pig." He didn't feel like getting out of bed.

Prussia woke up early to find Gilbird was off again probably doing bird things and was happy he was or, he'd make him help the stupid Russian again. _That cut looked horrible, stupid idiot should learn to fight better._ He smiled as he continued eating sandwich he had made.

Russia eventually forced himself to get out of bed, and he smiled when he thought about how he had gotten that American pig worse than he himself had been injured. He changed his clothes, before wandering around the house, mostly looking for that idiot albino.

Prussia finished off the last bite of his sandwich and stretched before walking out of the kitchen. Yesterday was fun because Gilbird was there to talk to, but now it was once again, only him and the Russian, the kill joy he was.

Russia saw him leave the kitchen, and was heading in that direction himself. "Morning." he mumbled, not looking at the Prussian. He was annoyed that the Prussian not only had seen one of his weaknesses, but that Prussia had seen him being weak himself.

"It's not morning idiot." he replied walking past him.

"...What time is it?" _How long did I sleep?_

"Going on around 2 in the afternoon I believe." he said smiling.

"...I see..." He looked up at him, and there was a bit of confusion on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"It was nice to have you passed out so I didn't have to deal with you." he smirked.

"...And it was nice to be passed out since I didn't have to deal with you." He smiled.

"Aw but see that's why you woke up, you can't get enough awesome." he smirked wider before heading to the living room.

He sighed and followed him. "...Where's your bird?"

"He leaves when he wants and comes when he wants, I don't leave him caged." he said looking back at him darkly for a second.

"Would you prefer if I put you in a cage?" He smiled innocently.

Prussia flipped him off as he hopped on the couch lying fully stretched out.

"If you keep doing that, it's going to happen..." He thought for a second. "Do you want to go out?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes I would love to get out." he said absolutely bored of the house. Wait, what does he mean by that?

He nodded, and then started leaving the room. "Go get a coat." He said, before wandering off.

Prussia snapped up and watched him walk off. "No way..." He didn't want to lose this chance though to finally get out of the house. He ran to the room grabbing the first coat he could find and threw it on. It was one of the longer coats Russia loaned him but he didn't care.

Russia returned with a coat and two scarves, one around his neck, the other in his hand. "Here, you're going to need this." He mumbled, handing it to Prussia.

"Why? So you can choke me?" he asked sarcastically still putting the scarf on though. The walk here was terrible, he nearly froze to death so he knew he needed a little bit more protection against the cold.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

He smirked, "Germany."

"If you can get past the mines, and climb the wall without being gunned down, then have fun." He smiled, knowing it was impossible. "But i wonder why you would go to a land of people who will just abandon you and tell you lies."

A flash of blankness crossed his face before he glared at him, "Fuck.. you..." he strained still not getting the concept that Russia liked to take things the other way. "I don't fucking care as long as it's away from here."

He watched his face, and tilted his head. "Later, okay?" He smiled, before taking Prussia's hand and led him outside, and wandered around aimlessly.

Prussia kept yanking his hand trying to get it free from his hand. "Let go, I won't fucking run, remember the mines and shit."

"You'll get lost, and I don't want you to freeze to death...not a pleasant way to go." He looked back a Prussia, a sympathetic, sad, look in his eyes. "I've seen it happen." He frowned at the comment but still didn't like holding his hand so periodically he would tug hoping he had loosened his grip but it was still like iron. He would glance back at him every once in a while, before finally he sighed and released his hand...for now. "Is there anywhere specific around here you would like to go?"

Prussia was happy for his hand back and looked around, "I don't know your fucking country."

"...We could go to a close by town and get you some beer, since you've been wanting some. If you want." He shrugged slightly.

"Beer sounds awesome!" he said smiling looking toward the town. He nodded, and headed towards the town, keeping his hands in his pocket. Prussia didn't want to push his free hand to be held again and decided to stay at least beside the Russian or a little in front as they walked to the town.

When they got into town, Russia looked around. "The store should be somewhere over there." He said, pointing a ways away.

"Well let's get going then." he said waving his hand to follow even though he had no fucking clue where he was going. He was just happy to be offered beer.

He smiled a bit, shaking his head. He watched the stores as they passed by them, looking around. "It's that one." He said, pointing to one at the corner. Prussia nearly took off running but kept walking moving a little faster to the store. "Someone's eager." Russia smiled at him, chuckling. Prussia glared at him as he went into the store. "Why are you glaring?" He asked, as he followed him in.

"I hate when you smile."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to do anything."

"Pfft." he blew him off looking at the choices of beer.

"Is there anything you like?" He asked.

"Well I only see one I've tried but it wasn't strong..." he was looking at the beer trying to see which one would be strong.

He nodded, and then went up to the store owner and they both spoke briefly in Russian, before he turned back to Prussia. "Follow me." Prussia looked at him then back at the beer before shrugging and following. He hasn't done anything yet today so...

Russia went to a back room filled with alcohol, and then looked back at Prussia. "For the beer, at least half of these are from Germany, and they are all stronger than what's in the front."

"Vunderbar!" he exclaimed going over to a brand he loved the most. Prussia looked at the others and was happy that they still had German beer even though it was in low supply.

Russia watched him, smiling a bit. "Just get whatever you want."

Prussia grabbed a case of his favorite and another one that he hadn't had in awhile. "I don't want to get all of them at once." he explained longing for it all but seeing how little there was...

"We could save some, but then again, we could always just come back for more. You decide."

He grabbed one more case, "Yeah, that's good."

"I'll go pay for them." He said, before he started leaving the room. Prussia followed him happily putting the cases on the counter. The shopkeeper said the price, and Russia was a bit taken aback, but then he glanced over at Prussia, and then shrugged and paid for the beer. "Is there anything else you want?" He asked Prussia, as he took two of the cases.

"Nope, this is all I want." he said seeing the exchange not knowing what was said since he refused to learn Russian.

He nodded a bit. "Do you want to keep wandering around?" He didn't want to, since it was cold, but he wanted to let the albino have a bit of freedom, since it would probably be something that happened rarely.

Prussia didn't like the cold much but wanted to stay out a little more, "Can we take a long way back?" he asked.

Russia nodded. "That'll be fine."

"Good." he said walking out of the store and followed the Russian looking around getting used to the town now already knowing he won't be back for awhile. I don't know why he's being so nice, but, I can deal with it, I got beer. Russia took a longer way than the normally longer way, going through the park. He set the beer down for a second, and picked up some snow, formed a ball, and threw it at the side of Prussia's head. Prussia stopped blinking and looked at the Russian. "What the hell?" he exclaimed wondering what the hell had come over him lately. Russia shrugged slightly, smiling. Prussia glared and set his case down and made two quick snowballs throwing them at him, one at the head and one at the chest. Russia formed a few more and threw them at Prussia, pelting him in the face with one. Prussia formed more and began throwing them quickly moving faster and using a bench as cover when he wasn't throwing snowballs. Russia laughed, went behind a tree, and started forming a pretty big ball of snow. Prussia had about a good set ready to fire and he peaked over the bench a little bit holding a snowball waiting for him to come out of his cover. Russia started forming smaller, normal balls, waiting for the Prussian to come out of hiding so he could pelt him. This was pretty fun. Prussia saw this as a game and there was no fucking way Russia was winning. He went to the side of the bench finding a possible tree and dodged out quickly to find he had picked the wrong tree and tried to get behind the bench. At least he could lure him out by messing up. Russia peered out from behind the tree, cautiously, and searched for the albino. Prussia barely saw his head and threw a snowball quickly ducking behind the bench not even seeing if it hit. Russia ducked back, it narrowly missing him. He was glad that Prussia had given out his location, even though in turn, he had given up his own. He picked up a good sized rock, and threw it at the tree behind the Prussian. At first nothing happened, and then all the snow that was once in the tree fell onto the albino. Prussia busted out of the snow pile no longer caring about his location. "What the fuck?" he snapped kicking at the snow like it was its fault.

Russia got out of his spot, laughing at the Prussian as he went over to him. "You're still covered in it."

"I don't care." he growled holding back a shiver shaking his head to get the snow at least out of his hair.

"Stay still." He said looking over Prussia to see how much snow was on him.

"I can do it myself." Prussia began shaking out his arms and swiping at his shoulders to get it off.

Russia ignored him and brushed it off his jacket. "Your hair is kind of wet now...so we should get you out of the cold." He mumbled.

"So?" he asked pulling away slightly at his touch.

"I'm not going to let you die from pneumonia or something."

"Sure..." he said not really listening to him going over to grab a case of beer he had before.

He sighed and picked up the other two. "When you get sick, I get to say 'I told you so'..."

"Whatever." he replied wondering why he even took up on the game Russia started. Prussia felt another shiver try to work its way up his spine but he held it back again. Fucking cold.

* * *

There's day 5 for you~! I can't believe I still have like 50+ more days to edit and we still keep roleplaying T_T Sorry for ranting I hope you guys still like it, it's going kind of slow because I didn't really want Prussia, since I roleplayed him and Akaixtsumi roleplaying Russia. Like I said, I personally don't see this pairing ever happenning (so going to get hit for this) but I wanted to try something different.


	11. Chapter 11

He glanced over at Prussia, and then back ahead of him. "You know...I've never done that before...It was fun." He smiled childishly.

"Seriously?'" he asked not believing it. He lived in a country always covered in snow?

"Is that surprising?" He asked curiously.

"Well you live in a country that's always covered in snow." he stated this time not helping the shiver that went up his spine.

Russia sighed, and looked away. "Yeah...That's true...but, I've never had the chance to really do the normal things one would do." He sighed again.

"Don't you skip meetings at all so you _can_ live a little?" he asked feeling the cold bite at his skin more now even though he had a coat on.

"My boss would probably get pretty mad if I skipped meetings, and then...I've never really had anyone to do anything fun with." He tilted his head slightly, staring off.

"That didn't stop me when I wanted to have fun." he smiled remembering one time he missed a meeting with Germany. Germany didn't take it well but it was still very entertaining.

"But you're someone who's usually had someone...whether it was Germany or France and Spain." He replied.

"I still have them... " he explained.

Russia didn't say anything for a minute. _He really still believes that?_ "But, in the last war, France was on my side, and against you...and now Germany is no longer here with you..."

"That was the boss' decision, not theirs."

"France still fought you though."

"We had too." he spat.

He went quiet again. "I'm glad you actually got into that...back there..." He said softly.

"It felt like a game and I couldn't let you win." he shrugged sniffling from the cold.

"I'm glad you saw it as a game..." Prussia didn't respond seeing the house come slowly into view. He really didn't want to go back. Russia looked up at the house, and then back at Prussia. "If you be good, I'll take you somewhere else too." He smiled, but in his mind he wasn't sure if he was being serious.

"I highly doubt that." he sighed knowing he was going to be stuck here for a long time. Russia blinked, and then looked back at the house, and sighed. Prussia got in the door once he let him inside going to the kitchen to put the beer away. Russia closed the door behind them, and followed Prussia to the kitchen. Once there he set the two cases he had on the table. Prussia began putting away a few beers so they could get cold for later and then worked on getting his scarf and coat off feeling a little chilled. _Better not be getting a fucking cold..._

"Go take a warm shower or warm yourself up, if you don't want to get really sick." he looked over at the Prussian.

"Fucker..." he said hating how he noticed he was slightly cold but went to the shower anyway. Prussia closed the door and locked it this time not going to give Russia quick easy access like before. Russia, now bored, wandered around the house, and when he heard the shower running, he smiled widely, wanting to go after the Prussian again. He quietly tried the door, locked. _Damn._ He brushed his fingers against the top of the door, and found the key. He quietly unlocked and opened the door, before closing it behind him. He grinned, and this time not wanting to get his shirt soaked, took it off and set it down, but for some reason, didn't pull of the bandages. His grin grew and he waited a minute, thinking about how he was going to go about it this time. _Call him cute again? Maybe…_

Prussia had the water pretty damn warm. He always hated the cold weather but when snow decided to randomly fall on him, made him hate it more. He had his head hung putting his hand on the wall letting the water go down his back and head. His hair was hanging loosely off his scalp having its own streams of water going. He know accepted the fact that he was abandoned but didn't like the idea of searching for a purpose but he needed something to do or he'd go stir crazy inside this house.

Russia carefully wandered over to the shower again, and snuck in, but didn't do anything yet, besides stare at Prussia's back. He grinned, and remained silent.

He stood up erect and let the water hit his forehead hoping this would stop the cold. His immunity system was never really that good and his mind was still lost fighting over all the things Russia has said.

Russia, slightly bored but still amused, quickly wrapped his arms around Prussia and fell back, pulling them both to the floor. "What are you thinking about?" His lips were against the Prussian's ear.

Prussia cursed loudly and only fought back slightly still dazed from his thoughts. "Fuck you I don't have to talk to you!" He locked the door dammit so why does he always find a way?

Russia chuckled lightly. "That's right, you don't have to talk to me...but you can't stand be silent."

He tried to get up only slipping back down onto the Russian. "Gott damn if I tell you will you leave me the hell alone?"

"Yes, of course." _Not on your life._

"I get it that I was abandoned and knowing I'd be bored as all hell if I don't do something, I decided to try to find a fucking purpose!" he yelled going for an elbow on the side that wasn't hurt.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, to hold his arms to his sides. "Do you have any idea of what your purpose is yet?"

"No." he growled squirming to get free.

He tightened his grip. "Don't struggle, and it'll take some time, don't push yourself."

"Fuck you." he mumbled stopping his movements though.

"I'm beginning to think that's your favorite phrase...You have no idea how much that tempts me." He decided to tease the Prussian and see where that would end up.

"Fuck you means go away." he snapped moving his arms to get free.

"It doesn't to most people." he said softly, smiling widely.

"Well it does to me so I'll keep fucking saying it, Fuck… you…" Prussia tried to hit his head back to kind of head butt the Russian.

Russia put a hand in his hair, gripping it, and the other arm wrapped tighter around his waist. "Calm down."

"No." he said trying to move his head free along with his arms.

"The more you move, the more it tempts me." He was having fun with this. Prussia glared making it only want him away more and felt his left arm get a little free but not enough to fight back just yet. He rested his head against the back of Prussia's shoulder, grinning against his skin. He let go of his head, and put that hand on his chest, lightly tracing his fingers slowly up and down from his stomach, to his neck.

"Stop that!" he yelled trying to move his torso from his hand but finding his movements limited.

"Why?" His voice was filled with amusement. "It's fun, and the reactions you give make this even more fun."

"Because I said!" he demanded trying to grab for the hand still finding his arms useless. "Verdammt..."

"It's fun though." He smiled widely.

"And?" he stressed now moving his head away so he could look at him with decent space between the two daring for him continue. He just smiled wider, and continued tracing his chest, moving his hand slower.

"Don't fucking dare." he spat trying to move his body lower away from his hand.

"Don't do what? I haven't even done anything...yet."

"Just stop!"

"Stop what?" he chuckled.

"Fucker..."

"At the moment, I'm not one...we'll see though."

"Stop twisting my words!"

"Why?"

"Because I want you too!"

"What if I like twisting your words around? Then what?"

"Then you _are_ a fucker." Prussia growled.

"And you aren't?" He chuckled again.

"No, I'm not."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"I am sure of it."

"That doesn't mean you aren't though."

"I'm not the fucker here." he stated.

"Here, you may not be, but you still are one."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You fuck with minds, there's one reason." Russia stated.

"That's your own fault for making it easy." he sneered.

"What about you then?"

"Me? As in..."

"You make it easy for your own mind to be fucked with, correct?"

"No because I'm not the one destroying a study."

"I didn't like that vase anyways."

"Excuses excuses." Prussia sneered with a slight smile.

"Then what's your excuse?"

"There's no reason to have an excuse."

He sighed. "Idiot."

"You're the idiot, you even went and got hurt for crying out loud." he stated.

"That's for a completely different reason, moron...and are you telling me you were worried?"

"No why would I be worried? I could escape if you were dead."

Russia's smile vanished, and a dark look appeared. He dug his nails deep into Prussia's chest and dragged them down, leaving long scratches that quickly started bleeding.

Prussia didn't even wince still glaring at him. "Doesn't hurt."

"Do you want me to make it hurt?"

"If you're trying for a reaction, knock yourself out." He frowned and grabbed Prussia's hair again, before he slammed it against the side of the shower. Prussia bit his tongue so noise came out and talked like nothing happened, "Not working..." Russia frowned and kept smacking his head against the wall. After about the third or fourth, Prussia couldn't remember, he groaned in pain, but wasn't screaming. He tried to grab his head to help it stop hurting but Russia still had his arms pinned and his grip only seemed to tighten. Prussia closed his eyes tightly trying to will the pain away as blood started dribbling down his forehead. Russia released Prussia's head and buried his face into his back, holding his waist with both arms now. He had his eyes closed, and he was taking slow, deep breaths. When Prussia's head was let go he stopped fighting and just lied back willing himself now to not pass out. _Bad position to pass out, don't..._ He kept coaxing his body and was able to stay awake but was still groaning from the pain in his head breathing heavily to keep his nerves calm.

Russia opened his eyes slowly, and turned so that Prussia was facing him. He held Prussia's face in his hands. "Keep your eyes open." He said softly. He wanted to try and make sure that he didn't have a concussion.

"No, you're trying to be nice again and I will _not_ give you that satisfaction." he tried to rip his head away but kept his eyes shut tightly. Prussia was slowly recovering but still didn't want to move his body just yet. He couldn't risk passing out.

"Just open your God damn eyes." Russia frowned.

"No." he spat.

"Just do it."

"I'd ask to see if you'll leave if I do but that won't work..." he said and opened his eyes glaring at the Russian.

He stared into one eye, and then the other, before sighing in relief. "Can you stand?"

His nerves weren't completely relaxed yet but the throbbing his head was slowly dying away, "I don't want to move just yet..." he said still afraid he might pass out. _What was he checking for anyway? Bastard..._He sighed again and held Prussia close, resting his forehead on the pale shoulder. "Actually, I believe I'll try." he growled not wanting to be closer to the Russian and began trying to see if he could stand moving slowly in case he had to stop for another dizzy spell.

Russia pulled him back down. "Don't move until the pain in your head goes away, almost completely." He grumbled knowing it was a lost cause but made sure his mind was elsewhere as he felt the throbbing in his head lessen until near extinction. Russia was silent for a while. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

Since the throbbing was nearly gone he tried getting up saying, "Stop apologizing, it makes me sick."

"Why?" Russia looked up at Prussia.

"I hate it when people apologize for something they full heartedly wanted to do." he said now standing happy he didn't pass out and looked at his bandage. "You're gonna need a new bandage." It was all bloody but it looked old so he must've stopped bleeding but now it was soaked.

"...And if I didn't want to full heartedly do it?" Russia asked, he didn't care about the bandage.

"Then you have a slim fucking chance only because of who you are." he replied turning off the water and sitting on the edge of the tub.

He grabbed a washcloth, and blotted it over the injury on Prussia's forehead. "It's a little deep." He mumbled.

"Fuck you." he said pushing his hand away taking but taking the washcloth to fix it himself. Unlike Russia, he actually did tend to his wounds, rarely, but he did. He sighed and sat back, staring at the floor of the tub, thinking. He was too close to possibly killing him, and he didn't want that to happen...at least not until he was done with him... Prussia climbed out of the tub and went over to the sink to grab the towel and removed the washcloth. _That's a lot of blood._ He set the washcloth aside not really caring and quickly dried himself off then covered his lower half. Russia looked over at Prussia, and kind of wanted to tease him still. He opened his mouth, but then looked away and shut it. He got out of the tub, and wandered out of the room, not saying a word. Prussia walked out of the room after seeing the wound and it was slowly stopping so he'd okay. He left and went to his room and got dressed in just a pajama looking outfit.

Russia changed in his room, and then wandered around the house, silently and aimlessly. He was thinking about the close call in the bathroom still.


	12. Chapter 12

Prussia decided he needed a few beers but grabbed the bandages out of the bathroom to throw at the Russian to tell him he needed to redress the wounds. He got to the kitchen and pulled out two, only two bottles of beer not wanting to drink a lot.

Russia passed by the kitchen and glanced in for a moment, staring at the Prussian curiously before he started wandering off again, deciding not to say anything to him. He sighed slightly.

Prussia walked out of the kitchen holding the bandages drinking his beer. "You need to change those bandages."

"Not really." He tilted his head, blinking slowly as he stared at the Prussian.

"Either you do it or I do it and I really don't want to but as you said to my wounds, it'll get infected." he sighed taking another drink.

"If you don't want to, then why would you? Things would be easier for you if I was gone, correct?"

"It would but I still wouldn't get over the wall without your consent and when you're dead it's kinda hard to get that."

"...Moron."

"Just sit down." he growled finishing off his first beer and went to get the second one before he would even touch the Russian.

"...Do I have to?"

"Yes." he said as he came out of the kitchen starting on the second bottle. Russia just smiled, and started walking away.

"Hey..." he said frowning at him and followed. Why am I offering to do this anyway?

"Hey, what?"

Prussia opened his mouth to reply then closed it before he was able to speak again. "Just let me re-bandage it."

"Why?"

"Just sit the hell down and take off your god damn shirt before I hit you over the head with my beer." he snapped drinking it again now halfway through.

"Would you really?" He smiled at him, chuckling a bit, before he went into one of the lounges.

"Yes I would, after I drank it, you're not worth losing beer over." he stated taking another swig.

He shook his head, as he sat down, unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off and sighed a bit. "You're unusual."

"Shut up." he growled taking off the bandage seeing it didn't bleed as much as he originally thought. Prussia got the bandage off, "Shit, I'll be back, I forgot a rag." he said standing up leaving his beer nearly finished beer and bandages behind.

He watched him wander off and sighed, leaning back against the couch as he closed his eyes. He winced and put a hand over the large bruise on his ribs on one side. "Fucking pig." He sighed.

Prussia came back with a wet rag and wiped around the wound cleaning off the dry blood. He focused on the job at hand to ignore the fact he was willingly, WILLINGLY, touching Russia. His eye twitched the whole time keeping back a lot of comments. Russia kept his eyes closed, letting his mind wander. He winced every time Prussia got close to his wound, and then when he got really close, he grabbed the rag and threw it. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he snapped wanting to hit the wound on purpose for throwing the rag. He just shrugged, and smiled, thoroughly amused. "Asshole." he growled getting up to get the rag to finish cleaning the wound this time not going to be so nice. Prussia took the last drink of his beer before continuing.

He winced again and sighed, leaning his head back against the back of the couch. "At least this is nothing compared to what that bastard got." He smiled a bit and then winced again, hissing slightly.

"Who's the bastard?" he asked finally finishing cleaning the wound and grabbed the bandages beginning to tape his torso again.

"Hm?...Don't worry about it." He smiled widely.

"Then stop talking about it dammit." he said finishing up the job and grabbing the bottle to leave.

"Why? Why should you care about that stupid American?" He blinked, and mentally cursed.

"Kesesesese, you let America do this to you?" he smiled turning around.

"Shut up."

"No, he's just so naive..." he chuckled a bit crossing his arms. "You'd think it'd be easier to beat him but I guess not..."

"Shut. Up."

"Didn't I say no?" he asked smiling.

He shot him a dark look. "It doesn't matter, because he has the worst of the injuries."

"Doesn't matter, you still got hurt, you need to learn how to properly fight."

"It doesn't matter if I got hurt."

"Well it should." he replied giving up on this boring conversation and walked out.

"Dumbass." He mumbled.

Prussia threw away the bottle and really wanted to get another beer but he promised himself only two. "Fuck it, one more wouldn't matter." He grabbed another and headed off to his bedroom.

Russia stayed in the lounge for a while, just thinking. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "They're all morons." He mumbled.

Prussia finished off the third beer and began balancing the bottle on his chest out of sheer boredom while on his bed. I need entertainment, or as Russia put it, purpose... He frowned watching it tip at his breath and reset it. Prussia sighed remembering that he moved the cross to his dresser again. He couldn't wear it, because it felt like Germany knew he was mad at him for abandoning him so he couldn't wear it anymore and just kept it safe for when he was able to leave, he would wear it proudly and shove it in the Russian's face.

Russia eventually got up, and left the longue. He wandered around the house aimlessly, trying to think. It seemed to him that the Prussian's will was getting stronger...but that didn't seem right. He needed to break him, he wanted to see what he would do when he would no longer fight back.

Fuck it I'm done thinking. He put the bottle on the side of the bed and decided to think about how he should entertain himself for the long, week, months, years? Prussia sighed and really hoped it wouldn't take years for the wall to come down.

He got bored, and decided he needed some release, so he went to the door at the end of the hall, promising himself that if Prussia came and said anything else about it, he would probably knock him out with a shovel to the side of the head.

Prussia got up wondering about that room again and peeked out of his bedroom door and luckily, luckily spotted Russia heading back to that room. He snuck his way down the hallway trying not to make too much noise.

Russia was engrossed in what he was doing, planting seeds into a couple pots.

Prussia tried opening the door for it to only squeak, loudly. "Scheisse." he mumbled not even bothering trying to hide the fact it was him knowing that Russia would know.

Russia looked back at the albino. "Do you need something?" There was a bored look on his face.

"I'm bored." he sighed standing in the doorway. "So, why do you like sunflowers anyway?"

"They remind me of warm places, and...They're very important to me." He said, a bit blankly, not looking at the Prussian. "Besides, they make this cold hell more tolerable."

"I kinda get that logic." he said looking at them still not really getting it but he figured he would find it out pretty quickly after a year or two stuck here. He nodded a bit, and stood up, finished with the pots. He rubbed his hands together lightly, and then started walking out of the room. Prussia actually moved to the side letting him go by if he wanted surprised that Russia could touch something without it dying.

"Don't touch any of them." He said softly, before he left the room, and went down the hall.

"Why at least there's not a chance of them dying if I did." he stated looking for a couple more seconds before walking away.

"Actually, I don't doubt that you would kill them." He replied.

"If Gilbird is still alive, I'm pretty sure I don't kill things."

"That just means you don't kill everything."

He frowned and ducked into his room after saying, "You make everything boring."

He blinked and then went to Prussia's room to give him a comment. "It's not that I make everything boring, you're just a closed minded moron." He smiled and walked away.

"I'm not closed minded dammit!" he fought following him huffing. "You make life boring."

"You are closed minded, otherwise you would find something to entertain yourself, easily."

"I'm not closed minded, I just miss the people that used to entertain me is all." he stated.

"That doesn't mean you aren't close minded. That just means your shutting yourself off even more."

"I have reasons to do that."

"Just sitting around thinking of people and missing them, isn't going to bring them back any sooner."

"If you knew how much fun it was, hell if you knew what fun was you wouldn't be saying that."

"How would that be fun?"

"Picking on people? It's a lot more entertaining than you'd believe, especially the stuff shirt aristocrat."

"Picking on people is fun, but just thinking about it isn't."

"Oh, that, no it's not but thinking back on the memories of picking on them..." Prussia remembered the first time he nearly destroyed his kitchen. Prussia got a big smile but then winced remembering the pans that came after.

"...That can be fun...It depends on the memory." He tilted his head a bit, thinking.

"Yeah true." he said watching the Russian to see if he could even think of a time he had fun.

"What's the funniest thing you've ever done?" He asked, curiously.

"Ah..." he thought back and only a lot of memories of picking on Austria kept coming up. "Trying to seduce Austria. He blushes so easily and gets riled up way to fast." he smiled remembering that's how he found out about the mole.

He chuckled lightly. "I see. That must've been really fun to see, da?"

"Yeah as long as you like seeing the end of a frying pan as well."

"Well...It was fun before that, right?"

"Yep, extremely fun." he smiled bigger.

"That's good." He smiled back at him.

"I kinda want to see that again though, I just learned about something really funny about that stuff shirt." he actually missed that aristocrat.

"What'd you learn?" Russia questioned.

"Hell no you aren't going to find out, that's my spot to have fun with." he said sticking his tongue out.

Russia shrugged slightly. "Okay." He smiled. Prussia walked over to the chair this time and sat down putting his feet on the table. Russia walked by, and knocked his feet off the table, still smiling. His eye twitched and slammed his feet back on the table. He chuckled and pushed them off again.

"Fuck off." he snapped slamming them harder on the table. He just smiled and went to go lean against the wall, watching him. Prussia smiled and moved his feet farther on the table leaning back in the chair looking at the ceiling.

Russia grinned, and went over to the chair the albino sat in, and put his hands on the back. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing that concerns you." he stated glaring up at him.

Russia just smiled, and pushed down on the chair, tipping it over.

"What the?" he exclaimed clambering away from the chair looking at him.

"What?" He smiled widely.

"Why the hell did you do that? I wasn't doing anything!" he exclaimed standing up glaring at him.

"I just had to do it." Prussia continued glaring moving over to the other chair avoiding the couch for some odd reason and sat down taking up the same position he had. Russia smiled at him, and then laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Do you have a dictionary?" he asked. "One I can preferably read..."

"Why a dictionary?"

"Don't ask, do you or don't you?" he snapped.

"I do."

"Where?"

"In the study, obviously." He replied, sitting up. "I'll go get it."

"No, I can find it." he said quickly getting up to go find it not really wanting him to know what he was doing.

"Okay..." He blinked slowly, watching the Prussian curiously.

Prussia found it after about a few minutes of quick scanning since there was a rare amount of books he could understand. He flipped to the 'p's thinking if he saw a definition maybe it would help him find something for his 'purpose'. Purpose-The object toward which one strives or for which something exists; an aim or goal or person. Person? Why the fuck would someone's purpose be a person?

Russia thought for a while, before he decided to head to the study, he was curious as to what the Prussian was doing.

Prussia was still staring at the dictionary. What... the fuck? Person? Why would someone waste their life for a person? Then he remembered Germany and Austria and how their purpose was a person.

"What are you looking for?" Russia asked, watching the albino from the doorway.

He slammed the book shut and pushed it back into the shelf. "Nothing..." he growled. Now I have something else to fuck with my mind, thanks a lot curiosity...

He tilted his head. "Whatever you say."

Prussia didn't move to get up and stared at the wall. Person, they can easily hurt you so why would you try to be nice to someone who could hurt you so easily. That's what happened with... He started to shake a bit thinking about it and tried to stop the thought. Sheisse, I can't believe I let someone in like this. This is why I don't get married...

Russia wandered over to Prussia, watching him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he strained staring at the wall. Why did I let that happen? Why couldn't I see it? Prussia shook a bit more and cursed loudly feeling his eyes water. Fucking body, not now!

He watched Prussia and kneeled behind him. "Don't worry." He said softly. "Don't deny your body what it wants either." He ran his fingers through the white locks of Prussia's bangs, smiling widely. He's getting closer to breaking...I'll have him soon.


	13. Chapter 13

"Fucker..." he mumbled feeling a tear leave his eye and wanted to wipe it away but that would say that yes, he was crying, showing vulnerability and he wouldn't allow that. Don't deny my body what it wants? What if I'm not sure what it wants though...

"It's alright." He said softly, still smiling widely.

"Leave me alone..." he said trying to move closer to the wall away from that hand.

"Stop trying to put up your stupid act, and just relax." He said, sighing a bit. Stupid albino.

"No I will not relax." he said standing up and getting closer to the wall to make it look like he found an interesting book. "I'm just fine..." Prussia grabbed for a book with a shaky hand only ending up leaning it against the shelf. Germany, gone, abandoned, Austria, gone, abandoned. A new purpose? Definitely not a person. He didn't think he could deal with that pain again.

He got up and went over to Prussia. "I'm here for you." he mumbled against his ear, smiling. He turned and walked out of the study, trying not to laugh and keep a calm composure. It's working. He repeated in his mind, laughing darkly on the inside.

Prussia let his hand fall and looked at the ground. "No, you're just trying to break me you're not serious." he whispered to himself. Not serious... He told himself over and over in his mind as he made his way back to his room and lied on the bed. Prussia finally was able to stop watering in the eyes still not believing in Russia's words.

When Russia got to his room, he was finally able to laugh. "I got the albino who 'cries over nothing' to finally cry." He was lying on his bed, laughing maniacally, but he was careful, so that if any albinos decided to pass by, they would never hear it.

He better not be thinking I was crying, because I wasn't dammit... Prussia knew that was a lie but couldn't help but wish it untrue, he showed weakness, vulnerability. He began thinking about purpose needing to find something to occupy his time and get his mind off the Russian but he just kept coming back and annoying him like usual. His hand throbbed at the thought of Russia. You will never be a part of me or ever break me.

Russia's hand throbbed slightly, and he looked at his hand, his crazed grin smiling wider. "I own him, no one else...he's mine." He started laughing again.

He forced himself to sleep finding it absolutely ridiculous to stay awake and needed to forget his thoughts, get away from them. So he finally feel asleep with his hand clenched in a fist with his nails digging into his palm wishing Russia hadn't planned it.

Russia sat up, still laughing madly. "Just a little bit more, just a little more and he'll be done." He chuckled, an insane look on his face. "I can't wait to see what happens next." He smiled widely, and then laid back down, slowly falling asleep, laughing his head off.

* * *

Prussia woke up with a slight headache and saw that he made his hand bleed a bit during the night but there was no way in hell he was going to take a shower. He got tired of being molested in the shower so he was done with that and just changed his clothes before laying back down on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Russia woke up, and decided to go check on his little toy. He opened the door, and wandered into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, now go away."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you here."

"Yeah...and?"

"I don't like you."

"It's nice to see that you don't hate me anymore."

"That's the same thing, if you don't like someone you hate them, and I LOATHE you."

"Dislike, loathe, despise and hate may all fall into the same category, but they all fall into different levels. You should know that, since you hate so much." Russia smiled.

"No just one level labeled, 'Hate Ward Inspired by Russia'."

"You really are an idiot."

"Prove it." he said never taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"I don't have to prove that you are an idiot."

"Then leave dammit I don't want to hear you anymore!" Prussia protested.

Russia just went over to his bed and leaned over him. "Why are you so irritated today?"

"I found you were still alive." he stated simply avoided looking at him.

"I'll be alive for a long time." He replied. Prussia decided it was time to ignore the Russian now and rolled to his side to stare at the wall. Russia poked his side, watching him with a bored look on his face.

Prussia swatted his hand away, "No." he said wanting to roll around so he could kick him in the balls. Russia poked him again. He grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly, "Stop it."

"Why?"

"I said so..."

"And just because you told me to stop, means I should stop doing it? Haven't we already gone over this?"

"Yeah you should stop doing it and I'm a slow learner, so just, fuck off!"

"And if I don't feel like it?"

"Fuck yourself."

"You'd like to see that wouldn't you? Otherwise you wouldn't bring up these suggestions. Really, I wonder what goes on in your mind." Russia smiled widely.

"That is a disgusting thought but then again that's the only way you can get any action isn't it?" he sneered looking at him with an icily blank look. Prussia was done thinking because it was destroying him and he wasn't going to let that happen.

In an instant, Prussia was on his back, and Russia was pinning him down, sitting over him. "Would you like to test that statement?"

Prussia tried to move his arms or bring his legs up but it didn't work, the Russian was heavy. "If you're that fucking desperate since it's obvious you don't get much fucking action." he fought not even really caring anymore what he said.

"Not as desperate as you are." He smiled widely.

"I'm not the one groping people in showers." he pointed out.

"Yet...You are desperate though, because you want someone who won't leave you, you act like you don't and you say you love being alone, but that's not true now is it?"

"No, I love being alone." he lied.

"If you loved being alone, then it wouldn't get to you that you have been abandoned numerous times. You wouldn't give a damn if you really loved being all by yourself, and most of all, you wouldn't have cried."

"I didn't fucking cry!" he yelled staring straight into violet eyes with his icy blank red ones.

"Don't deny it."

"I didn't fucking cry." he growled no way in hell going to agree to him.

"Disagreeing with me doesn't change that simple fact."

"Get off me now."

"No way."

"Why not?" he asked looking past him now at the ceiling again.

"Because I don't feel like it...Not. One. Bit."

"Why not?" he stressed.

"Because...I just don't." Prussia tried to get free again feeling his left arm move slightly out of his grasp. Russia grabbed his wrists and moved them to pin them over his head. "Don't think getting away will be easy."

"Doesn't mean I can't try." he growled yanking at his arms and trying so hard to get his legs free.

"If you keep moving I can't promise that something won't break."

"Fuck you." Prussia kept trying to get out like always, defying Russia.

"If you keep it up, then that's what's going to happen...It may happen sooner, since you seem to have been wanting it so badly." His smile grew.

"I don't even see how you think I want it when I told you that's my way of saying 'I hate you'."

"Just like how you said you weren't crying? It seems to me that I can't believe anything you say."

"I can't believe everything you say either." 'I'm here for you.' Fuck that, it was a complete bullshit lie.

"I haven't lied to you."

"Yes you have because you don't need anyone, after all this years why the fuck would you need someone all of a sudden?"

"Who says I haven't needed anyone?"

Prussia stared at him, "Me."

"And just because you say it makes it true? You're a liar, remember?"

"Yeah and I know I'm not a liar about this."

"How would you know?" Prussia didn't know how to answer that because as he began to think he did come across as very needy, like a baby. "You can't even come up with an answer, liar."

"That's because after I thought about it, you come across as needy as a fucking baby!" he yelled. Russia just stared at him blankly. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but you do. The way you try to hold onto the Baltics and smiling all the time, you're like a fucking baby." he sneered.

"It could be worse, I could be a lying asshole who doesn't know what he wants."

"Oh yeah then what do you want?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you? It would just go in one ear and out the other. You hate me remember? Or at least...you say you do. I find that hard to believe though, since you keep asking me all these things."

"Well it's pretty limited at what I can do so picking on you, asking questions, and drinking is all I got so just fucking tell me are you too much of a pansy."

"I want to smash that capitalist pig's face in. I want it to stop being so fucking cold. And most of all, I want you to figure out what your fucking purpose is." He snapped, glaring at the other male.

"Why are you so worried about me? It's my life let me destroy it myself! You can't change America and you can't stop mother nature!" he fought back.

"Tell me something I don't know! And I can worry about whatever the hell I want. I told you that I won't abandon you numerous times, so why the hell would I let you destroy yourself?" I want to be the one to take you down.

"Because you shouldn't be fucking worried about me! You're trying to break me so why does it matter how it happens?" Prussia asked.

"Why shouldn't I be worried about you? And I'm not trying to break you right now, am I?"

"Doesn't matter that's your ultimate goal."

"It doesn't matter, and besides that isn't on my list of priorities right now."

"Then what is?"

"You figuring yourself out."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I've already told you."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't." Prussia tried to get free again finding himself getting more bored at each second.

"Then what would count?"

"Something that doesn't equal me being a toy."

"When have I said that you were a toy?"

"Just answer the damn question!" he began fighting with all his might to get free.

"Because unlike most people I actually care what happens to you." Russia frowned.

"I still don't get why you care." he sighed wanting to get away from Russia now that his most pressing question was asked.

"Because you are the only other person who understands abandonment." Prussia didn't say anything looking at him with, a completely new emotion in his eyes, it was sympathy. Russia looked away from him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" he asked not even really knowing that his eyes had emotion so he is now confused. Even with his confusion however, his eyes were still sympathetic.

He glanced back at him. "Stop it." He mumbled as he looked away again.

Finally annoyed the sympathy was replaces with a glare, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"There, you finally stopped." He sighed in relief.

His eye twitched, "What are you talking about?"

"I fucking hate when people give me sympathetic looks."

"Who the hell said I was looking sympathetic, I just got done being confused dammit!"

"You had a sympathetic look in your damn eyes."

"Really? I was trying for emotionless..." Prussia said sarcastically.

"Moron."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Fucker."

"Bitch."

"Douche."

"Cyka."

"Man bitch."

"...Whore."

"I am not a whore." he almost got his knee free and nearly got him in the balls.

"I love how you go for that first."

"Well I would try for something else but I'm kinda fucking pinned!"

"You are a whore." Russia smiled.

"How am I whore even though I'm not a whore."

"Cause you keep saying 'fuck you', and then there's the first place you go for to fight me."

"Yeah and every time I do, it's because I can't get my fucking hands free and I'm trapped underneath you! It isn't my fault you take 'fuck you' as a messed up comment."

"Oh really? You know I enjoy taking them that way to piss you off, yet you continue saying it. What does that have to say about you?"

"It says nothing." Prussia fought.

"No, it says a lot."

"Nothing."

"Yes it does." Prussia got his hand free and punched him in the jaw. Russia put his hand to his jaw and lightly traced it, before looking back at Prussia. He tightened his grip on Prussia's wrist, hard enough to definitely leave bruises. Prussia went for another punch at his jaw and tried to move his legs again. Russia grabbed Prussia's freed wrist. "Do you want me to snap it? You know I will."

"You already did once and I'm still not going to care." he said trying to get his hands free seeing his legs we're pretty much stuck where they were.

He held his wrists on either side of his head, watching him intently. "Why do you make things so difficult?"

"Because I do." he growled trying to see if he could get them to roll over.

"Why? He moved slightly from the Prussian's efforts.

"I don't do well with orders and rules." he tried to once again to roll them over using all his strength.

He smirked slightly and rolled over, wondering what the Prussian would do. "I can see that." Prussia sighed from relief and tried to get off the Russian. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him close.


	14. Chapter 14

Prussia put his hands on his chest and tried to lift his body off only pushing his waist more into Russia's since he had a tight grip around his waist. "Let go."

"What'll happen if I don't?" He smiled widely.

"I'll punch you..." he threatened glaring at him.

"You have fun with that." He pushed against his chest again growling wanting to get his limbs free. "I'm not letting go." Prussia slammed his hands on his chest in protest and grabbed his head with his two hands before head butting him. Russia winced, and his smile faltered for a second, but then he grinned.

"Stop fucking smiling!" he yelled punching him in the face with all his strength.

That just made his grin grow and he tightened his grip around Prussia, tilting his head slightly. "I told you I'm not letting go."

"Why not?" he said wanting to get out of the hold.

"I already told you. I don't feel like it." He head butted him again keeping his forehead on his glaring into his eyes feeling his forehead bleed again but was trying to make a fucking point. He just sighed and closed his eyes. "Fucking hopeless..."

"That's what you are."

'I am here for you' Great another round of thoughts. 'You understand the feeling of being abandoned' 'Have you found your purpose?' 'Purpose is something you exist for; object, goal, or person' Prussia closed his eyes as his head swam with the thoughts blaming his head wound reopening.

Russia kept his eyes closed, as his own mind was flooded with thoughts. Why did I tell him that? He sighed. ...I'm not supposed to be telling him everything...so why am I? The sympathetic look Prussia had given him appeared in his mind, and he clenched his teeth, closing his eyes tighter.

Prussia opened his eyes not really sure on what to do. My eyes were sympathetic, he wants a fucking answer, and I'm bored, but why am I... "I need to use the restroom." he said looking at his closed eyes.

Russia didn't open his eyes, but his grip on Prussia loosened to where he could easily get away. ...I don't understand this.

Why the hell am I going to do this? Prussia got up and toward the edge of bed before cursing loudly and kissed him quickly on the lips. He took off to the bathroom and locked the door leaning against it cursing the whole way and hitting his head with his hand still trying to figure out why the fuck he just did that.

Russia's eyes shot open, and he brushed his fingers against his lips. He blinked slowly, and then smiled widely. ...Why is this making me so happy? It's not like he's breaking...So why... His smile faded, as he went into thought, closing his eyes again.

Fuck... I don't know if I want this, I hate him, but, I can't get him out of my head... Prussia leaned his head back on the door thinking maybe he should just stay here for the rest of the night. He closed his eyes slipping back into thought wondering if he should, but all the things that have been on his mind lead to something like this or death. He sighed and put his head on his knees.

Russia opened his eyes slowly and sighed deeply. He stared at the ceiling, blankly as thoughts kept pouring into his mine. 'If you kept letting him do this, and react this way...then he'll end up breaking you.' ... 'He's just going to abandon you.' ...Shut up.

Prussia decided it was enough hiding, he might as well get his beating over his action. He got to his bedroom but couldn't go inside, instead he sat on the on one side of door and hid there.

'You know he's going to be like the other's and leave when he gets the chance' I'm aware of that. 'Then why do you let him affect you?' ...I don't know. Russia frowned, clenching his teeth.

Prussia thought he needed a beer or two so he got up and went to the kitchen walking quickly in front of his bed room.

Russia kept arguing in his head, getting annoyed more and more. It was annoying the way that it was right. 'You don't really care for him do you?' "Just shut up." He clenched his teeth. 'Why are you being so nice to me?' "I don't know." He snapped, closing his eyes tightly.

Prussia grabbed a beer and sat down instantly drinking from it nearly downing it all but made sure to at least savor it a bit and only drank half letting the liquid slide slowly down his throat. There, I've answered the questions and... still no noise from my room... He sighed and drank the rest of it not believing how things were turning out and he was cursing his future vehemently.

'Get it through your head...he's like the others.' "Just shut up!" Finally the voice stopped, and it felt like it was really quiet again. Russia mumbled and sighed deeply. "I don't understand it..."

Prussia slowly finished off the bottle wondering why and when this happened but decided to get wasted. "I'm gonna need help with sleep tonight." he mumbled drinking the rest of the bottle grabbing a new one.

Russia sighed getting off Prussia's bed and left the room, heading to his own. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, figuring a shower would be the best way to clear his head.

Prussia got done with his bottle and shoved it into the trash and got up to go back to his hoping to gott Russia had left.

Russia got in the shower, and turned the water on almost hot water. He sighed deeply, and rested his forehead against the wall in thought.

Prussia was happy finding Russia gone and laid back down on his bed hopefully not to get interrupted again.

Russia eventually got out of the shower and headed to his room. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, just thinking about everything.

Prussia was staring at the ceiling slowly drifting off to sleep wondering now if it was just a ploy to get free or if he found his temporary purpose. If it was a temporary purpose, he hoped it didn't evolve as he finally fell asleep again.

Russia's eyes slowly closed, and he kept trying to open them, but every time they would close and he would lose the focus of his vision a little more each time until he finally didn't open them again, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Prussia woke up, for some reason, on the floor. He growled and sat up wondering how the hell he ended up on the floor. He held his head thinking of what he should with the Russian. Prussia really didn't want to come outright and say it but knowing, him, he'd him get too.

Russia opened his eyes slowly and sat up, still half asleep. He mumbled something and got up, wandering to the kitchen, walking into things every now and again.

Prussia heard the commotion and wondered if Russia was angry or something else was up. He sighed and stood up slowly forcing him to wake up so he didn't fall or do something stupid. Prussia walked out of his bedroom and actually followed the noises that were now in the kitchen. He wanted to know if he was dead meat or if Russia was going to give him a chance to explain.

Russia leaned against the counter, his forehead against the cabinet. His eyes were closed, and he was still mumbling jumbled, half-asleep nonsense.

Prussia walked into the kitchen considerably quiet, maybe it was because he was half asleep, who knows but he walked in and got to the table before speaking, "Russia?" he asked a little softly.

"Hm?" Russia didn't move, other than his soft breathing.

"Are you going to kill me before I explain or after I explain?" he asked.

"Kill you?...Why would I kill you?"

"Because of... yesterday..."

"What about it?"

"Purpose, ask me that again..." Prussia felt awkward doing this but he had to make sure he knew what he meant. It was a plus to know he wasn't going to die over that incident though.

"Hm?...What is your purpose?" He looked over at Prussia, confusion visible on his face. What's with him?

He closed his eyes as his throat tightened as if begging him not to answer but he had to. "You." he whispered.

Russia's eyes widened and he stared at Prussia, not sure if he heard him right. "What did you say?"

It looked like the words had hurt him or something because he recoiled slightly before shaking his head, "Never mind, later, when you're more awake." he said turning around to leave.

He rubbed his eyes before he went after Prussia, grabbing his wrist. "N-No, I'm awake." He said softly. "What did you say?"

"You, I said, you alright?" he snapped yanking at his wrist for it to be free.

He let go of his wrist, and stared at him, wide eyed. ...Even though I'm trying to break him?

"Now that I've explained, I'm going back to my room." he declared walking away and entering his room.

He watched him go, blinking slowly. A wide smile appeared on his face, and he went to the Prussian's room. "So, I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought." He said, amusement in his voice.

"You finding it amusing is telling me you don't hate me as much as well." stopping before his bed turning and crossing his arms.

"I already told you that I don't hate you." He replied.

"Okay so why'd you follow me?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"That tells me a lot."

"What if I said I came to return the favor?" Russia tilted his head, smiling.

"Return what favor?" he asked a little bit confused still hating that smile. That smile is diffinenitely going to need some work getting used to.

"From last night."

"I don't know..."

"Don't know what?"

"I don't know how I would react, I'm still very new to this..." he stressed that word because it's always been hard try to get along with the Russian.

"I see...Then I'll let you get used to it." He turned and wandered out, trying to remember why he had been in the kitchen. He had lied when he said he was awake. Prussia stumbled over his words but followed, bored of the morning already. Russia smiled at him, and walked straight into the doorway. "Damn...door..." He mumbled, going back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you're still half asleep." he smiled but not laughing and sat down at the table.

"Not really." He said, opening and closing the cabinet doors.

"Then why'd you run into the door?" he asked watching him go around the kitchen really doing nothing other than keeping busy.

"Because it was in my way."

"Don't make up an excuse, just go back to bed." he sighed.

"I don't feel like it."

"Well you should." he stated leaning back in the chair.

"I'm not even that tired." He mumbled.

"Sure, whatever you say." He rolled his eyes slightly, and leaned back against the counter, closing his eyes again. Prussia decided to mess with him, because he could and walked over to him quietly standing in front of him.

Russia opened his eyes, and they widened and he jumped back into the counter, hitting his head on a cupboard. "Fuck." he mumbled, sighing.

"Sorry, couldn't help it but, how are the bandages doing?" he asked reaching out to lift his shirt

He blinked at him and just let him do what he wanted. "They're fine..." He mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Yeah with you, you can't tell unless you check them yourself." he mumbled seeing they were just fine then went back to sit in his chair.

"You're unusual." He said softly, opening his eyes a bit to stare at Prussia.

"You already told me that." he sighed laying his head down on the table on his arms.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Hmmm..."

"What?" he asked looking up at him from the table.

Russia shrugged slightly. "I don't know."

"Then be quiet."

"Well, you are just one bundle of sunshine, aren't you?"

"You'd actually think my attitude would change?"

"Nope."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Just seeing if the saying, 'once an asshole, always an asshole' was true. It seems like it." He smiled widely.

"Yeah and you're still boring as ever."

"It's still early." He mumbled.

"So?"

"...you're an idiot."

"Go back to bed asshole."

"Fine...Come with me then."

"..." Prussia really didn't want to go with him but sleep sounded good. That's why he had his own bed though... "...Fine..."

"Okay then." Russia wandered out of the room, this time, not running into anything. Prussia sighed hoping he didn't choose wrong and followed him with his head down the whole way. As they passed his room he could've easily ducked in but he actually still followed Russia. Russia wandered into his room and plopped down onto his bed, burying his face into a pillow. Prussia sat down on the bed farthest away from Russia then lied down looking at the ceiling. "...I still find it hard to believe that you actually just listened to me." He mumbled.

"Yeah, well don't get fucking used to it." he mumbled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way...its dull when people just do everything they're told." Prussia stuck his tongue out before grabbing the nearest pillow burying his face inside it. Russia mumbled something, and fell back asleep. He was more tired than he had originally thought. Prussia looked over at him as he fell asleep then put the pillow between them. Russia twitched and rolled onto his side, his back to Prussia, mumbling one word, "Moron." Prussia ignore the comment falling asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

Russia woke up about two hours later, and looked over at Prussia. He smiled, and moved the pillow. He lightly wrapped his arms around him, and held him close, being careful not to wake up the hot-headed nation. Prussia stirred slightly at the touch but didn't wake up, for once his face was calm looking. Russia watched his face, smiling wider, and lightly rested his chin on Prussia's head, closing his eyes again. Prussia was still asleep but was moving a bit suggesting that he might be waking up soon. Russia opened his eyes slightly, and kept his movements slow, taking light, slow breaths.

Prussia opened his one eye squinting before slowly opening both eyes seeing Russia near inches away from him. "Russia?" he asked groggily not really realizing where he was yet.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked softly. Prussia tensed finally able to calculate where he was. He tried to push away still a little uncomfortable with close proximities of the Russian. Russia let go of him, and sighed a bit. Prussia rolled over on his back still not really sure if he wanted to continue this, but it'll keep him from being bored and this way, there's no way to really break him. Russia sat up, and got off the bed. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked, his back to Prussia.

"Food." Prussia didn't really know what sounded good but he was hungry.

"...Okay." Russia wandered out of the room, and towards the kitchen, thinking about what he was going to make.

Prussia sat up and actually looked around to find that his room was about just as bare as his. He rested his head on his hand thinking about, well everything again. Except now he was wondering when the hell he actually trusted the Russian enough to go to _his_ bed willingly. _Maybe, if I keep this up, I'll break him because he doesn't want to hurt me... _

Russia eventually returned with two plates with things that resembled French toast and pancakes. "I couldn't think of what else to make." He shrugged slightly, and handed Prussia his plate. Prussia nodded and took his plate at first only playing with his food. He was hungry, but, didn't really want to eat either. He sighed scooting to where his back was to the headboard and started to eat deciding he might as well take free food while he had the chance. Russia fiddled with his food, deep in thought. _'Why are you being so nice to him? Just slap him around a few times.' ...Shut. UP. 'That's what you usually do.' ..._ He frowned, and sighed.

His body was never really relaxed the whole time because he was just waiting for Russia to be back to normal. It was starting to urk him how he was being nice, it wasn't like him. He stopped and looked up seeing he really wasn't eating either. _'Call him a name.' No. 'Pansy.' I like the fucking quiet for once. 'You're broken.' No I'm not! _Prussia had a tight grip on his fork now trying to get his own mind to shut up. Usually his mind didn't fight with him because he usually didn't have to think, but that's another thing Russia did, made him think and he was tired of it.

He sighed again. _Fucking mind fucks... 'He's gonna break you, if you don't break him first.' To hell he is. '...That's what you enjoy telling yourself.' Go away. 'Not until you hit him.'_ Russia looked over at Prussia, and then looked away. _Not doing it. 'Why? He's not going to break from a simple slap...or punch...or broken bone.' ...GET LOST._

Prussia put the half finished plate on the bedside table, "I can't eat anymore." _Fucking mind isn't going away. 'Just start yelling, that'll get him angry.' I don't want him angry. 'That's the only way to break him' ..._ He was tired of fighting and began to ignore the voice in his head.

"Me neither." Russia mumbled. He got up, took Prussia's plate and wandered out of the room. As he entered the kitchen, the annoying voice began getting worse. _'Just do it! What are you waiting for?'_ He ignored it. _'He's just like the other's he has this coming.' Stop it. 'The more rope you give him, the more he'll strangle you with it.' Shut. Up. 'You know it's true.'_ "I don't care!" He threw a bowl that was sitting on the counter and it shattered against the wall. He was breathing hard and he closed his eyes tightly, and sat on the floor, his back against the counter. "Damn it...Damn it..." He kept mumbling, his face in his hands.

Prussia heard the noise and climbed out of bed heading to the kitchen. He saw Russia sitting on the floor mumbling and looked around to see a broken bowl. "What happened?" he asked already knowing the answer and went over to the shards, avoiding Russia, and pretended to be picking them up.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Russia mumbled, sighing. _'CUT HIM.' ...You never stop do you. 'JUST FUCKING DO IT, you'll feel so much better.' I hate you. 'You're only hating yourself.' ...Good._

_'You know he's doing that to ignore you, just call him a name that'll get him to answer. Fight with him throw insults do SOMETHING!' ..._ "That's a lie." he said now not even noticing he had picked up the shards and decided to throw them away.

"How so?" Russia asked not even looking up at him, and kept his head in his hands.

"You're quieter than usual." he shrugged seeing he got a couple new cuts but didn't care and leaned on the counter staring at the floor. _'You're acting like a sap.' Fuck off! 'If you keep suggesting that I will do it.' Asshole. 'Sure you can call him names in your head but when it comes to saying it out loud you're a chicken shit.' ...Fuck off. _

"Not really." He looked up at Prussia, a questioning look on his face. "I could say the same thing about you." _'Just hit him. BREAK HIS NOSE.' ...No. 'You've gone soft.' No, I haven't. 'Prove it.'_

"I thought you said you liked it when I was quiet..."

"I guess I'm just not used to it." _'Liar.'_

Prussia walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room sitting down on the windowsill. He was bored again but if he stayed near Russia, that damn voice will keep persisting. _'Just break him, you know what you have to do.' I'll never get away from this voice. _He looked out the window seeing clouds showing some sunshine but it was still cold, he already knew that, it'd always be cold.

Russia headed to the study, figuring that doing work of some kind could probably, hopefully, get Prussia out of his head for a while. It didn't work at first, but eventually it started to.

* * *

Prussia kept staring out the window losing track of time and didn't even notice when it started snowing just sitting there looking like a statue.

Russia eventually ran out of things to do, and decided to go see what the albino was up to. He wandered around, looking for him, when he finally passed the living room and saw him. He silently wandered over, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and rested his chin on his head, sighing as he looked out the window.

"What?" he asked surprisingly not flinching as he slowly came back to reality.

"I don't know." He shrugged slightly. "What have you been doing in here?"

"Passing time..." he replied averting his gaze to the reflection of the Russian in the window.

"...How long have you been in here?"

Prussia shrugged as the damn voice whispered. _'Just hit him in the chin with your head, it's a simple movement.'_ Prussia shut his eyes tightly willing the voice away.

He let go of Prussia and leaned against the windowsill, close to the albino. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" he asked looking at him.

"Well...There's look that you just had on your face...That says something is wrong."

"Well, nothing is wrong."

"...Okay." Russia had a blank look on his face. _'Just break him already.'_

"Is there anything wrong with you?" he asked.

"...No...Nothing's wrong." He shook his head.

"That didn't sound convincing."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Whatever..." he said finally looking away from his face and back out the window. Russia sighed and grabbed Prussia's hand, the one they bonded with, with the same hand. He stared at it, a bit blankly, as he intertwined their fingers. Prussia's eye twitched and looked back at him tightening his grip on reflex trying to not glare. Russia looked up at Prussia's face, and sighed a bit before he looked out the window. It took all of his might just to try and not punch him because he didn't want to follow that annoying voice right now but he was still a little uncomfortable.

_'Just fucking do it. You'll feel better.'_ Russia jumped slightly, and quickly let go of Prussia's hand, jumping to his feet. "I...I have to go." He mumbled, and left the room quickly. Prussia was confused at his action, worse than his own actions. He got up and followed him wondering why he was following and what was wrong. "Damn it..." Russia mumbled, pressing his palm to his forehead, his eyes closed tightly as he went down the hall. He went to the room towards the end of the hall, unlocked it, and then locked it again as soon as he closed the door behind him.

He saw him enter the sunflower room and he grabbed the knob and tried turning it. _Locked?_ Prussia sat down wanting to do something. This was boring and he was sleeping too much.

~He worked in the room for a while, planning for what would happen next, before he left the room again, locking it behind him. He sighed, and leaned against the door.

Prussia walked out of his room looking really bored and tired, tired because it was so boring. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Boring bastard." He couldn't help it, that's all he did was work and be boring.

He stared blankly at him. "Close minded ass."

"See that face says there's something wrong." Russia has had that face a lot lately.

"There's nothing wrong. Don't worry about it."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because when something's wrong, it's fucking boring." Prussia complained, yes he was complaining.

"But nothing is wrong. Everything's...fine."

"Prove it."

"How do you want me to prove it?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, just prove it."

He sighed and held Prussia's face in both hands. "What do you want me to do?" Getting no answer, he kissed him, before pulling away. "Now we're even." He mumbled.

"Making it even doesn't mean that everything is fine."

He sighed. "Nothing's wrong."

"Whatever..." he mumbled again walking away.

"Why are you worried?" He asked, curiously.

"I told you it's boring here."

"...How does being bored connect to you being worried about me?"

"It just does."

"...You're weird."

"You're weirder."

"How so?"

"You have a sunflower room and you keep asking questions."

"...That means nothing."

"It means _everything_."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"How so?"

"It makes you weird." Prussia said growling slightly very tired of the fucking questions and was now thinking of ways to get him to shut up. _'Hit him.' No. 'Curse at him.' Fuck you. 'Say that to him now.' Nein!_

"...No it doesn't." _'Hit him.' No. 'It'll shut him up.' I want_ you_ to shut up_.

"Yes it does dammit!" he yelled cursing himself wondering why the hell he was getting worked up. _'Keep it up.' It's your fault. 'No, it has always been you.' ..._

"Why are you getting mad?" Russia blinked slowly, a bit confused.

Prussia bit his lip, "I'm tired of arguing." _Yes that includes you! '...' Finally. _

He sighed and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Then don't."

He tensed but relaxed soon after surprised himself at how fast he could relax at the sudden hug gesture.

Russia smiled a bit. "You're finally starting to relax...that's good."

Prussia sighed but couldn't find the power to lift his arms. "Yeah, I am..." _'Hit...' Shut up. _

_'Knock him out.'_ Russia ignored the voice. "You're still warm." He murmured.

"You're still cold."

"...Yeah..."

Prussia didn't say anything but laid his head on his shoulder feeling tired again because it was getting boring.

"Are you tired again?" Russia smiled.

"No, being bored is tiring."

"...It can be..."

"Then actually make your house interesting..."

"You do it."

"It's your house."

"So?"

"You do it."

"You."

"Don't argue with me dammit." Prussia said pushing at him.

"You are the one who started arguing." He groaned and pushed at him more. "You moron." His smile grew a bit.

"Fu..." his voice trailed off and just pushed at him more.

"Fu?" He looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"Ju... just, no, never mind." he said trying to refrain from saying those two words since answering his question, those two words, have become very dangerous.

"Okay...moron."

"Fuck you." Prussia bit his lip the second 'you' came out cursing himself for not having control of his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

He smiled widely. "Later." Prussia kept biting his lip for further comment feeling his lip begin to bleed. He blinked, and wiped the blood with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine."

"Then why are you biting yourself to the blood?"

"Because I can."

"Why would you?"

"Because I can."

"..."

Prussia stayed silent along with him before he couldn't help but ask, "Why are you worried?"

"Because...Well...I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't."

"I'm bored." he said wanting to change the subject.

"Then do something."

"No, you..." he mumbled against his shoulder resting his head.

"Why? What do you want to do?"

"I want you to stop asking questions."

"...Then find something to do."

"Be quiet."

"...Okay." Russia said resting his chin on Prussia's head. Prussia was of course feeling pretty damn tired because this was boring and Russia was fucking cold. Russia moved one of his arms, wrapping it around Prussia's waist, lightly, and kept him close. Prussia didn't even realize that he fell asleep on the Russian and Russia probably didn't realize it either since he could still stand by himself but it wouldn't take long. Russia sighed, and went into thought. After a little bit, he moved his head off of Prussia's and looked down at him realizing that it was too quiet. He smiled deciding not to wake him, he carefully picked him up and took him to his bed. He leaned over and lightly kissed him, before going to his own room.

* * *

Prussia woke up and cursed himself for sleeping again. There was one thing he knew he had to do though, take a shower, but how was he going to do that without Russia intruding. He got up and went to the bathroom taking a few towels with him locking the door behind him. All I have to do is keep an ear out for the door.

Russia wandered by the shower, and heard it running. He stared at the door for a minute. 'You could get him and make it look like an accident.' He clenched is teeth and shook his head, before going down the hall. He stopped when the phone rang. He sighed and answered it. After a brief conversation, he hung up, looked back at the bathroom door, and left the house.

Prussia got out of the shower happy he could finally take a shower with no interruptions and dried himself off keeping a towel around his waist and one on his hair. He headed to his room to get changed. Russia had left a note for Prussia in his room.

'Went out for a while. I'll be back later tonight.'

He sighed and pushed the paper aside and got dressed going to the kitchen to drink some a couple beers.

* * *

Russia returned eventually, and went straight for his own room. He locked the door behind him, and pulled off his coat, setting it on his bed. He sighed. His injuries hadn't even been fully healed, and he had another out with that stupid capitalist pig. "Damn it all..." He mumbled, sighing.

Prussia heard him come in and he came out of the kitchen to see what he did but heard Russia's room door shut. He went over to it to only find it locked.

Russia looked over at the door when he heard the knob try to turn. He shook his head, sighing.

"So, how did it go?" asked Prussia through the door even though he had no idea what he did.

"It went fine." Russia said back, staring at the door blankly.

"America?" He went silent, and looked away. "Can I come in?" he asked knowing if he was hurt he wasn't going to take care of himself. He reluctantly got up, unlocked the door, and then went back to sit on his bed again. "How bad?" he asked walking inside.

He shrugged slightly. "Not that bad."

"You sure?"

"It can't be that bad."

"What's your reasoning?"

"Because it doesn't hurt that much." Russia replied.

He sighed and sat on the bed next to him. "Did you reopen the one from last time?" There's no way he could've healed that quickly, even as a nation.

"I don't think so..."

Prussia wanted to face palm, "Fine." He grabbed his shirt and lifted it seeing it was bleeding again but not a lot.

"...I'm more worried about a different injury than that one." He sighed.

"Which one?" he asked wondering what the hell he meant. He crooked his head and pointed behind him. Starting on the back of his right shoulder, there was a diagonal gash that ran down to almost the middle of his back.

"What the hell? Don't you take care of yourself?" he asked flustered getting up to get bandages.

"It could be worse. It doesn't even hurt that much." He shrugged a bit.

Prussia got the bandages and came back, "Go on take your shirt off." Russia sighed and took it off, slouching forwards. Prussia cleaned off the wound and bandaged it seeing that one scar again and couldn't help but touch it this time.

Russia winced and stiffened when Prussia cleaned the wound and when Prussia touched the scar, he frowned and put his hand over Prussia's. "What are you doing?"

"What gave you that?"

"It happened a long time ago." He mumbled.

"And?" he asked. Prussia wasn't trying to be mean because every nation had scars but this one looked so different.

"...Don't worry about it."

"Fine." By now there wasn't much skin for the bandages he had so all the old scars were pretty much hidden.

"Thanks..." He mumbled softly.

"Gott, do you know how boring it is here?" he leaning against the headboard.

"...You could always just figure out a way to make it entertaining, instead of complaining all the time."

"There's nothing here to do that with!"

"You'll figure something out."

"Yeah right, it's only you around..."

"Then why don't we do something?"

"Then start suggesting..."

"You think of something." Russia smiled.

"Why can't you?"

"I want to see what you come up with."

"Games, but you don't have any..."

"There could be some somewhere..."

"I ain't looking, just tell me where they are if you have any."

"...Probably in one of the closets...or study..I don't know."

"Never mind then..."

"Any other ideas?"

"Nein."

"You are slow to think." He smiled.

"Then you think of something."

"I don't want to, you come up with entertaining things sometimes."

Prussia put his head on his hands looking at him. "Nein."

"Why?"

"It's your turn."

"...I need a drink."

"Fine then, leave..." he shrugged not really caring.

"...I think I'm good."

"Make up your fucking mind."

"But your reactions are fun." Russia said wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist and pulled him close.

"Fuck you." he said putting his hands out so they couldn't get too awful close.

"Tempting...That sounds like an idea." He smiled widely.

Prussia narrowed his eyes, "What sounds like an idea?"

"What you just said." He rolled his eyes slightly.

"And?"

"It sounds like an idea." He replied, smiling.

"Well, what's your idea?"

"...You really are slow."

"So now it's your idea?"

"...I don't know, you suggested it, so it's your idea."

"Pick something!" he exclaimed wanting to do something other than argue.

"You're loud."

"That's your own fault for pulling me closer." he snapped. Russia stared at him for a minute. "Gonna do something or just sit there?" he said losing his patient and was still bored.

Russia shrugged slightly and kissed him. He pulled away after a second. "Now you can't say I didn't do anything."

Prussia was still dealing with what he said but he accepted it. He suddenly felt like continuing but stopped himself as a voice came into his head. 'Break him, all you have to do is pretend to like him, then when the wall is down, leave, that will forever break him.' He was so shocked by the statement it looked like he flailed and nearly knocked them off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Russia asked curiously, concern in his eyes. 'Stop pretending to care about him.' I'm...not pretending. 'Then what's with the pause?' ...Just go away.

'When the wall is down, you will leave him right?' ...Of course! 'Why the pause, you can't tell me you're falling in love.' I'm not. Prussia pushed at him not answering wanting free. 'You can't fall in love with him.' I'm not. 'Then hit him, right now.'

Russia let go of him, narrowing his eyes slightly in confusion as he watched the Prussian. 'See, he doesn't want to be near you. Just hurt him.' ...He's not used to it yet... 'He'll never get used to it. Want to know why?' Why? 'Because he doesn't care about you! Break him, before he breaks you.' He looked away from Prussia. ...

I can't hit him. Prussia sighed and put his head down with his knees to his chest trying to figure himself out. He said his purpose was him so why does every single time he get close, hurting him is the only he can think of. I'm just not used to him. 'Just pretend.'

Russia put a hand on Prussia's head, pulling on a smile. "I understand if you're not used to it." He said softly. 'Stop pretending to care!' I'm not! 'Pull his hair, hit him. You know you want to...' ...No. I don't.

"That's not it." he mumbled hating this. Prussia knew he wanted to do something entertaining which would only sadly be with Russia. But there was still that hurtful side that he so desperately wanted to follow.

"What is it?" He asked, tilting his head slowly.

Prussia wanted this but he still wasn't sure if he could stay because he did not want to be like his bruder. 'Yeah but if you do you get to see him again.' So he can hurt me again. 'Don't think like that.' Too late. He didn't answer Russia because he was still fighting the voice away.

Russia sighed and wrapped his arms around Prussia again. "It's okay." He mumbled.

"I'm not crying." he said leaning into him though. He really wasn't, "I want to try..." 'You better not end up loving him.' Shut the fuck up.

"I know you aren't crying...what do you want to try?" He asked, curiously.

Prussia groaned looking up at him but then back down. "I want to try this..." It was harder than expected to do this kind of thing because he never really done it before.

"This?" He was confused.

"And you call me slow." he said looking back up at him a little embarrassed at what he was about to do and kissed him.

Russia smiled and kissed him back lightly. '...' And you said he hates me. 'He's faking it.' ...

* * *

Okay this four took a little longer because they were all done in one day of roleplaying o_e Oh my gott I want to shoot myself. I hope you guys enjoy the multitude of chapters out in like 5 minute span XDDD


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry guys but I had a lot of college homework so I took the weekend off this story but found out the next was just as long as last times'. o_e

* * *

Prussia held the kiss for a little longer before pulling away with a hint of blush on his cheeks. This type of stuff was always embarrassing for him because he wasn't the lovey dovey type.

Russia smiled widely. "Are you blushing?" He put a hand on Prussia's cheek and pecked his lips again, before he sat up straight.

"No." he said looking away putting his chin in his hand to stare at the wall like it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

"You were." He replied, smiling. He tilted his head slightly, and leaned forward, since his injury hurt slightly...more than slightly.

"Do you want some type of painkiller?" he asked keeping his eyes on the wall.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much." He replied, smiling. Prussia looked over at him by moving only his eyes to see, half truth but didn't want to push it. "Don't worry, it looks worse than it really is." 'Aw...trying not to worry him? HIT him.' Russia's smile faltered.

Prussia turned his head to face him with slight concern on his face, "You sure?" He noticed his smile faultier, it could've been from the pain. 'Nice putting the concerned face on.' Kiss my ass.

Russia nodded. "Yeah...it's fine." He said softly. 'You sound real convincing.' Burn in hell. 'I'll see you there.'

"Screw this I'll just go get you some." he sighed getting out of the bed to get the first painkillers he could find.

"Prussia, don't worry about it, I'm fine." Prussia waved it off and left the room anyway. He sighed and laid on the bed, face down. 'You should just kick his ass...like old times.' Go away. 'He's out to get you.' He's getting me painkillers...wanna know why? 'Why?' I need to block you out because you bitch more than he does. '...' Russia smiled.

Prussia still really couldn't read Russian but he thought for sure it was painkillers and grabbed a glass of water heading back to the room. 'You're doing a great job at pretending.' It doesn't feel like pretend. 'Well that's great, why don't you fall in love with him and stay here forever?' Shut up, I am not falling in love and I will NOT stay here forever. He walked into the room and tapped Russia's unhurt part of his back to get his attention.

Russia looked up at the Prussian, grinning. He finally got the invisible jackass to shut up. "Yes?"

"Here." he said not even going to ask about the grin handing him the water and painkillers.

Russia took them and sat up. "Thank you." He said, still smiling. Prussia crossed his arms and sat on the bed giving them some space. "I'm tired." He mumbled, yawning a bit.

"Then lay down." Prussia suggested giving him the room to.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Prussia sighed and just relaxed on the bed not even going to bother. Russia stared at him for a minute, before he wrapped his arms around his waist and laid down, pulling him with him. Prussia felt his heartbeat skip a few beats and pulled away slightly but had no real conviction behind it so it failed. Russia brushed the light bangs out of Prussia's face, his eyes trailing his face for a minute. He smiled and held him close. Prussia's heart beat fast wanting to get free but with the other notion in his body, the one that doesn't want to move, overruled and wouldn't give his body the strength too. So he just laid there a little frozen not really knowing what to do. Russia's smile grew a bit and he closed his eyes, going into thought. For once in the past while, not being utterly disturbed by that annoying voice. Prussia was hoping he could get away with the Russian falling asleep because he really was still very uncomfortable with the idea of Russia close. He was getting there but, it was Russia. Russia opened his eyes and let go of Prussia. "You should probably go back to your room." He mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Yeah..." he mumbled slowly getting out of bed to go to his room.

"Night..." He mumbled.

"Yeah night." he mumbled back before getting into his room and passing out real quickly in his bed."

Russia was on the brink of sleep. '...Kick his ass on the morning.' "Oh for God's sake! Shut up!" He groaned and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Prussia woke up the next morning not really wanting get out of bed.

Russia was up and wandering around the house. He sighed, the voice had bugged him since he had woken, although it hadn't said much since he compared it to Prussia.

Prussia sat up in his bed thinking on how he should approach the Russian. It was obvious since last night that he was willing to try a relationship with him but had no idea how to talk to him still.

Russia went to his study, and decided to read for a while, seeing as there was nothing else to do. He sat back against the couch, careful of his back, and flipped through the pages.

Prussia got up and went searching for Russia for something to do. He looked around the house and found him in his study and entered quietly.

Russia looked up at Prussia. "Good morning." He smiled, continuing to flip through the pages, even though he wasn't even looking at the book.

"Yeah..." he replied sitting down in the first chair he could find.

Russia watched him and put his finger down on the book, stopping the flipping. He looked down at the word and blinked, before throwing the book. 'Ha! Even the book knows you're going to get abandoned.' Why the hell was the word 'abandonment' in that book?

Prussia saw his reaction, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Russia said, staring at the dejected book that was now about twenty feet away.

Prussia got up and grabbed the book, "What did it say?"

"Nothing, I just got bored with it."

"Fine." he said leaving the book behind and sat down again except this time facing away from Russia so he wouldn't need to see anymore distress and ask useless questions. Russia snuck up so that he was right behind him and jabbed him in the sides, resting his forehead on the back of his shoulder. Prussia jumped at the sudden touch but didn't show that he was uncomfortable or anything because he really wasn't. He was slowly getting used to the idea of Russia always touching him.

"Did you need something?" Russia mumbled, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Prussia shivered, in a good way, if you call it a good way since Russia was the one who initiated it. "No... not re... really."

"Hmmm..." Russia smiled at the shiver, and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Really?"

Prussia didn't look at the Russian, "No, there was nothing really." he assured him telling most of the truth.

"You're odd..."

"What makes you say that?"

"You just are...you've gone from avoiding me whenever you could to letting me wrap my arms around you, in not that long of a timeframe."

He nodded in agreement holding back the urge to defy him. If he was going to make this work, have Russia as his purpose, he has got to learn to cope with him. "Well I'm trying..."

"I didn't say you weren't." He said softly, smiling. '...HIT him.' Russia ignored the voice, closing his eyes.

'Just remember, when the wall is down, run and never come back.' Prussia hung his head very tired of that voice randomly popping in his head.

He sighed lightly, and started poking Prussia in the side, thinking about what to do with that stupid voice. He doubted it was a conscious because those were supposed to say good things...right? 'Wrong.' Go to hell. 'After you.' ...I'm already there. Listening to you is hell. 'Beat him and I'll go away.' He sighed.

"What?" asked Prussia grabbing his hand so he could stop poking his side.

"Hm? It's nothing."

Prussia was bored again and he looked at Russia. "We really need to do something..."

"Like what?" Russia asked curiously.

"I picked last time." he sighed tired of doing all the work.

"...You wanted to play games, but we didn't do it, so therefore your plan failed."

"Still not picking." he said confidently looking away from him this time.

Russia sighed, and blinked slowly, thinking. A wide smile appeared on his face. "There's always the shower."

"You have an obsession with the shower don't you?"

"It passes the time, and you have entertaining reactions."

"...fine." Prussia said mumbling his answer.

He chuckled and smiled widely. "You actually agreed."

"Shut up or I'll change my fucking mind." he snapped.

Without another word he got up, and wandered off to the bathroom, dragging Prussia. Prussia let himself be dragged figuring that he probably wouldn't be able to walk himself because if he thought about what he agreed to, he might start punching the man. Russia opened the bathroom door and wandered in. He looked back at Prussia, smiling widely. Prussia took a deep breath and walked in after him avoiding his face already knowing that he was probably grinning from ear to ear. Russia leaned back against one of the walls, staring at Prussia, still smiling. Prussia really didn't want to get undressed in front of him so he jumped in the shower closing the curtain. Once that was done he quickly undressed and began messing with the water feeling his nerves racking against his body. Russia rolled his eyes slightly, and undressed, before he took off his bandages, rolled them up, and set them on the edge of the sink. He got in the shower, and wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist. Prussia couldn't help but freeze up for a few seconds feeling weird now that from all the other times, Russia had clothes on, now he didn't… Russia rested his chin on his shoulder. "Take deep breaths."

"I don't need your help." he snapped but did as he was told anyway.

"Did that help?"

"Yes." It did help because now he wasn't freezing up at every slight movement one of them made but it was still awkward.

Russia thought for a second, and had a light bulb moment. "Out of the tub for a minute."

"Okay?" he kind of asked getting out. Russia put the plug in the drain, and sat against the back of the tub, watching it fill up. Prussia had an idea of what he had planned but why? He kept quiet though and let him do whatever he wanted. When the tub filled, Russia picked up a bar of soap, and chucked it at Prussia's head. Prussia barely ducked in time avoiding the bar of soap. "What the hell was that for?"

"I wanted to see if it'd hit you." He smiled innocently. "Now get in." Prussia got in and stayed to one side so Russia could get in also. Russia got in and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he went into thought, wincing slightly at the hot water on his back and side.

Seeing him wince he said, "You didn't need to make it so hot."

He shrugged slightly. "It could be worse, and even warm water would feel weird on it...You worry too much."

"No I..." "Pew pew!" Prussia's face lightened up as his favorite yellow bird flew in through the door. "Gilbird!" Russia looked over at the bird, watching it curiously. Gilbird flew in and landed right in the water and started splashing around chirping happily. Prussia was smiling and he petted Gilbird as he continued to swim around the bathtub.

"...He can swim?" Russia stared at the bird in sheer bewilderment.

"Duh, he's awesome!" Prussia smiled as Gilbird flew and landed on Russia's head. He wanted to look up at the bird, but he couldn't see him, so he just let the bird sit there. Prussia watched his bird wondering why it decided to sit on his head. Gilbird started chirping and Prussia smiled, "You stole me a sweet? Thanks Gilbird!" Gilbird flew around Prussia's head before leaving again. Russia blinked slowly, still utterly confused...Especially on how in the hell Prussia understood what it was saying. "I have a sweet waiting in the kitchen." nearly sang Prussia happy that Gilbird remembered to grab him one.

"Someone's happy." He smiled.

"Why shouldn't I be? Gilbird always brings good news." he smiled.

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing." He replied.

"You should be happy as well, Gilbird usually doesn't sit on people's head unless he's annoying the aristocrat."

"Really?" He tilted his head slightly, smiling widely. "That's good."

"Yeah..." He smiled a bit wider, before he leaned over to Prussia, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close. Prussia's eyes widened slightly as he was pulled close. Russia just smiled widely at him. Prussia kept looking everywhere but at Russia feeling his heart beat faster.

Russia put a hand on Prussia's cheek and had him look at him. "You're so easily embarrassed, I thought for sure you would have snapped." 'Drown him, you can always just revive him.' Russia twitched slightly.

"Who says I'm not close?" he asked feeling that yes he was close but he planned on fighting for as long as he could. Prussia found it weird that Russia kept acting even weirder than he did when they came in close contact.

He smiled and pulled him closer, ignoring the annoying voice, he rested his head against his shoulder. "You feel even warmer now." He smiled.

His body tensed but he didn't try pulling away yet. "You still feel cold."

"Yeah...that's an issue..." Prussia nodded and rested his head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his chest, holding his hands lightly on Prussia's back. Prussia looked at his back seeing the wound so he didn't put his hands on his back but on the tub instead. Russia leaned his head against Prussia's, closing his eyes. He still couldn't believe that he was letting him do this. 'He's pretending.' Go away.

Prussia sighed still finding it boring but didn't want to voice his opinion right now because he was wondering why Russia was so quiet. You'd think he'd be suggesting... things. His eye twitched even at the mention. I will definitely not do that. 'You better not, that would mean you love him.' I thought I got rid of you? 'Never.'

Russia moved one of his hands off Prussia's back, and moved his head to kiss him. 'Oh sure, you'll kiss him but you won't hit him...' Exactly, it pisses you off. He smiled. '...Asshole.' You are who you're a part of. Prussia kissed him back lightly having his eyes closed tightly the whole time. Russia pulled away after a minute. "You're dull."


	18. Chapter 18

"How?" he asked with his eye twitching. Russia just smiled, and looked away. "Hey how am I dull?" he asked flustered. Russia remained silent, smiling widely. "Come on answer me!" Prussia hated it when he did this, didn't he get it that he was tired of thinking. More silence came. Prussia glared at him and so to keep from thinking, and probably revoke an action, he kissed the side of his mouth. Maybe you'll talk now... Russia smiled and turned his head slightly, and kissed him full on the mouth. Prussia put his hand on his shoulder before pressing into the kiss a little bit more. Call me fucking dull. 'Don't fall for his trap.' It's not a trap! '...' Russia smiled a bit wider and sat back, kissing him with as much force. Prussia held the kiss for a little longer before pulling away, "Don't you ever stop fucking smiling?" he asked.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Prussia flipped him off. "Not here, this isn't the greatest place to do it." he smiled.

Prussia face palmed running his hand slowly down his face. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Must you always assume that?"

"Yes, because your reaction is priceless."

"Well did you expect this one?" Prussia asked getting up and making the motion to get out of the tub.

Russia pulled him back down. "Nyet. Don't get out."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I was just teasing you, baby."

His eye twitched, "Baby? Baby?"

"Yes, you whine like a baby."

"Let go." he huffed.

"Why?"

"..."

"You aren't a baby, I was teasing you again."

"Fine."

"Do I have to make it up to you?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"Yes as a matter of fact that's a perfect idea."

Russia sighed lightly. "What do you want me to do then?"

"I don't care..."

"..." Prussia copied that silence seeing as he had no idea because he thought he wasn't going to take up on it. He tilted his head, thinking for a second, before he lightly kissed Prussia's neck, smiling against his skin. Prussia froze slightly at the touch but stayed still feeling his muscles slowly relax again. Russia started biting the sensitive skin lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia felt his face grow hot as he was pulled closer and tried to keep his face from Russia's view. He started sucking on the spot he was biting, and traced Prussia's spine lightly, ghosting his fingers along it. Prussia bit his lip and shivered pulling away slightly. Once a fairly large hickey was formed, Russia moved a bit lower, and started on another one.

"Sto... stop... I'm good." he strained feeling his body heat up slightly. 'Idiot.' Shut up. 'Why should I when I was right?'

"What if I don't want to stop?" 'Knock him out so he stops bitching.' ...Then I'd still have you, and you're worse. '...Fuck you.'

"I do though..." he said pulling away more now.

Russia rested his head on Prussia's chest and sighed. "I was going to say, 'that's just too bad'..." 'Knock him out, it's not rape if he can't remember it.' GO AWAY. Prussia kept silent and looked away from him happy to feel his body calm down from the assault. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. His body tensed again and didn't feel his muscles relax right away but kept his face to the side.

"You embarrass easily." Russia smiled.

"Fuck you." he growled.

Russia looked up at him. "You are so weird...You are really all for it being in here." Prussia glared at the wall still refusing to look at him.

"So easily aggravated too.."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

'Go on kiss him again that seems to do the trick.' No. 'Don't you want to break him?' Prussia just looked at him.

Russia kept his head on Prussia's chest. "You're odd, and your heart is going kind of fast."

"So?" he asked.

"It makes me wonder if I am the cause of that." He mumbled. Prussia's breath hitched as he looked off to the side again. He looked up at him, before he put both hands on his cheeks, and kissed him deeply. He pulled away after a few seconds, and went back to listening to his heart beat, closing his eyes.

Prussia blinked a couple times before putting his chin on his head. 'Watch it.' Watch what? 'Nothing...' Fucker. Russia smiled a bit at his action, but kept his eyes closed as he pulled him a bit closer. Prussia sighed and couldn't help but look at his back. That still looks bad...

He lightly traced Prussia's spine again, thinking. '...Break his spine.' ...Why? 'Then he can never leave.' ... 'Are you actually considering it?' No. I'm not going to do that. '...Fucking pansy.' Prussia shivered this time feeling that the water was getting cold and it felt weird having his fingers trace his spine and wanted to know what he was thinking but then again didn't want to know. "Should we get out of here or heat up the water?" Russia asked after a minute. 'I say you drown him, you can always bring him back later.' Shut up.

"I could care less..." he said shrugging slightly.

"You decide."

"Get out..." he said remembering that Gilbird had brought him a sweet from Austria's. "Yeah I'm kinda hungry actually..."

"Alright." Russia pecked his lips, and unplugged the drain before he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Prussia got out after him and wrapped a towel around his waist heading straight for the kitchen. Russia followed him, curious as to what that little bird brought.

Prussia walked in seeing it was an Apple Strudel. Obviously it wasn't as big because he was a small bird but he smiled and thanked the bird again in his mind. "Apfelstrudel!" Russia raised an eyebrow slightly, watching the Prussian. He took off a piece of the sweet and put it in Russia's hand. "Best sweets you'll ever get." he smiled eating the rest of it with one bite.

"Thank you." Russia tried it and nodded. "It is really good..."

"Of course, that's the reason I would bug him the most was because I got free sweets." he smiled.

Russia nodded. "I can understand that." Prussia decided he could go get dressed now and began walking back to his room. Russia leaned back against the counter, tilting his head back against the wall as he closed his eyes. 'You've fucking gone soft.' No I haven't. 'You're sharing fucking pastries with him!' Don't you have someone else you can go bug? 'If I did I wouldn't be here with you.'

Prussia got to his room and got dressed then stared at the mirror. 'Breaking him would be easy wouldn't?' Yeah it would. 'Glad we agree now just promise to walk away and never come back.' Gott just go away.

'He actually is trusting you, so if you hurt him, it will break him more.' Just shut up. Russia sighed. 'If you don't do it, he'll leave you.' "Shut up! I know that..." He sighed again.

Prussia went to his bed and plopped on his stomach. 'The more you stay around him the more you can get closer and break him.' Fuck off! 'Don't do that.' You're just like him. '...'

Russia headed to his room to go put on a change of clothes, trying to ignore the harassing voice. 'I don't see why you're letting him get close to you, he's just using you.' Shut up. 'He's just pretending to like you so that you'll be easy on him.' Shut. Up.

Prussia rolled over to face the ceiling wondering if Russia had the same damn annoying voice about what they were doing. His hand throbbed once and he hit it on the bed. 'You are a part of him and vice versa.' No we're not. 'Yes you are and if you bring that up when you run, he'll break even more. You should be happy I'm here to help you.' Then why do I want you to shut up? '...'

Russia got into some clothes, and sighed. The voice was growing even more annoying. 'Think about it...Why the hell would he care about you? You're trying to break him, you took him away from everyone, and you keep him locked in here. He's using you so he can break you when the wall comes down.' His breath hitched, and his eyes widened. That made sense...No! He couldn't give in to the voice.

He shook the thought from his head. "You're wrong." 'You know I'm not. You are even doubting it right now, you know I'm right about this...I've been right the whole time.' "Stop it." He mumbled. 'You sound so convincing, He can't STAND YOU.' "That's wrong..." 'You know I'm right.'

Prussia rolled onto his side looking at the wall thinking maybe he should go check on Russia. He probably didn't bandage his wounds, scratch that, of course he didn't. Prussia sat up and saw the bandages that he kept in his room, a just in case kind of thing. He walked over and picked them up. "I should go check..." 'Go to him concerned and he'll fall for it again, and again.' /Go the fuck away!/ Tightening his grip on the bandages it was decided, he'd go check on Russia.

'Admit that I'm right. He hates you.' ... 'See, you can't even say that he doesn't. He's only going to break you, do it before he does.' Russia slammed his hand against a lamp on his night stand, and it shattered, instantly darkening to room. 'Does that feel good? It'll feel so much better if you do that to him. Break him. Shatter him.' Russia clenched his teeth, and sat down against the wall. "He hates me...I need to break him...before he breaks me..." He mumbled. 'There you go. You finally understand it.' ... Russia scowled, staring at the shattered light. "I'm going to shatter him." There was a dark, slightly insane look on his face.

Prussia heard a crash and stopped at knocking at the door wondering what was wrong. Is he angry? He stood outside the door squeezing the bandages with his fist in the air waiting for him to knock but he froze. Taking a deep breath he knocked lightly hoping he wouldn't hear it.

Russia had his head hung as he thought on how to hurt the albino. 'What do you know, he actually came to you. That makes things easier.' Russia smiled darkly, but remained silent, his dark smile hidden by his bangs.

Prussia didn't like the silence and his heart was slowing barely finding a voice, "Russia?" he asked. 'Something's wrong, why don't you run?' I don't know. 'You should run.' I will if he doesn't answer this time. 'Do it NOW!'

"What is it?" Russia finally asked, smiling widely.

"Uh, never mind." he said giving into the voice setting the bandages down outside the door and began heading back to his room.

Russia stood up, and went over to the door. When he opened it, there was a blank look in his eyes. "What did you need?"

Prussia stopped outside his door and looked back, "Just wanting to know if you bandaged yourself..." He motioned toward the bandages at his feet. 'Okay that's enough good gestures today, RUN!'

Russia glanced at the bandages, before he looked back up at Prussia and shook his head. "No, I didn't do it."

"You sure?" he asked beginning to open his door to dodge inside suddenly feeling uncomfortable by the blank look on his face.

Russia blinked. "Yeah, I forgot about it. Sorry." He looked back down at the bandages. 'If you keep stalling, he'll get away.'

"No worries, just you know, be more careful." he said walking into his room shutting the door. Prussia heaved a sigh of relief pressing his forehead on the door.

'He got away, go get him jackass.' Russia made his curious look come into his eyes and he went and knocked lightly on Prussia's door. "Can you help me with it?"

He jumped at the knock and thought about it before opening the door slightly. "Well, it isn't like I got nothing better to do..."

Russia pulled on his usual smile. "Thank you." He headed back to his room, his back to Prussia, smirking darkly.

Prussia shrugged off the earlier paranoia and followed him picking up the bandages as he stepped inside. He looked around using the light from the hallway to see the crash was of his lamp breaking. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Russia slowly looked over at Prussia, a sadistic smile on his face. "I've never been better. Why do you ask?"

Prussia froze slightly at the look on his face, "Well, uh, your lamp, is broken?" he kinda asked. 'Dammit you idiot it's a trap! He knows!' But I wasn't hiding anything! 'He knows you are playing with him run!'

"It fell off the night stand...It was a shame." Russia went over to him, and wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders. "Thanks for helping me..." He paused. "...Even if you are a liar."

"Oh, tha..." he began to agree as his arms wrapped around him. Prussia stayed there thinking that this was another opportunity to get used to being close until he heard him call him a liar. "What? I'm not a liar!" he exclaimed feeling his heartbeat quicken. 'See you should've stayed in your room!'

Russia moved his arms until only his hands were on his shoulders. He gripped them tightly, and slammed Prussia hard against the wall by the doorway. Prussia groaned slightly as he hit the wall and tried to duck from his grip. Russia dug his nails deeply into his shoulders. "Don't even try to leave...that's all you do isn't it? Leave people? Oh wait no...you pretend to have feelings, and then as soon as you get close, you take off." He clenched his teeth, glaring darkly at him.


	19. Chapter 19

_Shit_. "No, I don't do that!" he fought back closing his eyes to escape his glare and bit his tongue to ignore the pain. 'You're in trouble.'

"There you go, with your lies again..." Russia slid a hand up Prussia's cheek, lightly. "You know...when someone constantly lies..." He gripped his hair and bangs tightly. "Someone gets hurt." He slammed Prussia's head back against the wall.

Prussia groaned and tried to hit him so he could get free. "I'm not lying dammit!"

"Why should I believe you? I can't believe a single word you say." Russia kneed him in the stomach as hard as he could.

Prussia coughed and held his stomach cursing. "Because I'm still trying..." he said looking up at him knowing he'd have to deal with this side sooner or later but he really hoped he didn't have to. Russia stared at him for a minute, before he kneed him again, aiming higher. His knee pelted him in the rib cage. Prussia swore feeling a couple ribs crack and felt blood in his mouth but swallowed it finding that his words would be useless but he didn't want to lie or say anything because he was still unsure of what he was doing. He rolled away from Russia and tried to kick him breathing heavily from the rib injuries.

Russia didn't even flinch at the kick. He just smacked Prussia's head against the wall again. He put his hands on Prussia's throat, and applied pressure. "You know...I could kill you right now." Prussia felt the blood dribble out of the corner of his mouth as he tried to breathe and did his best to nod to the question. He was trying to pry his hands off scraping his nails against his hands and tried to kick at him. Russia applied more pressure, his glare darkening. He held his throat firmly, before he released his neck. "...But what fun would that be?" He punched Prussia in the face, and kneed him in the chest again. Prussia was feeling himself pass out he barely had time to calculate before he was assaulted again. His body was becoming numb no longer really feeling the treatment and was still trying to fight back. Russia put his hands on his face. "This all could've been avoided if you didn't lie..." He pulled his fist back and repeatedly punching him in the face, only stopping when he saw a steady trail of blood coming from his lips and nose. Prussia was staring with a blank look and trying to think of what to do. He couldn't take a chance and lie or say something he couldn't keep so he just spat blood out onto the floor and grabbed at his clothing clenching tightly so he couldn't pass out. Russia stared at him coldly, before he took a step back, and shoved Prussia away from him. He glared darkly at him, and kicked him in the stomach again.

Breathing heavily, "Fu.. fucker, don't... even give, me... a chance." he spat more blood onto the floor. He looked up at him glaring not really able to move since the slightest movement seemed to hurt him.

"You want a chance? Then why don't you try now?" He frowned, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him forwards.

Prussia winced from the pain and was still glaring at him feeling every part of his body hurt. He tried to kiss him but the pain in his ribs held him back when he tried to breathe and hit his head on his shoulder. "Can't..." Please don't have him take it the other way.

Russia eyed him coldly, and pushed him back against the wall. "Pathetic." He mumbled.

Shit… He looked up at the ceiling feeling himself slip a little bit more to passing out but shook his head and tried to push him feeling the energy drain more and more. "Why don't you just quit?" He mumbled, scowling.

He looked at him icily, "Never, break..." Prussia may have said Russia would be his purpose, but he will never bow to him.

He narrowed his eyes and punched him in the ribs. "Your bones sure as hell want you to break."

"Never..." he swore again holding his chest knowing that a couple had to be broken now. He doubled over falling to his knees seeing blackness around the edge of his sight.

Russia kicked him hard in the stomach. "Why won't you break?" He mumbled. Prussia fell over onto his side coughing trying to answer the question but couldn't. He fought the blackness but soon felt himself slipping asleep and cursed right before he passed out. Russia stared at his unconscious body blankly. 'That felt good, didn't it?' Russia's eyes widened. 'I told you, the sooner you hurt him...the better you'd feel.' Russia closed his eyes tightly. "This wasn't what I wanted..." 'You still did it.' He bit his lip until blood trickled down his chin. He carefully moved Prussia to his bed, and tended his wounds, before taking him to his own room. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled to the unconscious albino. 'No you aren't.' Get out of my fucking head. 'You did what you wanted?' No...I did what you wanted. 'You're forgetting. I AM YOU.' ...Not anymore you aren't. He looked at Prussia again and sighed, before leaving the room.

* * *

Prussia really didn't want to wake up or stay asleep. He hurt no matter what he did. When he opened his eyes he looked at the ceiling trying to take super slow breaths so he didn't hurt as much. He looked down and saw that Russia had tended to his wounds again making him sigh even louder. I knew something was wrong, so why did I stay near him?

Russia sat on his bed, his back to the headboard. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and buried his face into them. I am such a fucking idiot...Why did I let that stupid voice get the best of me? He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth together.

Prussia closed his eyes remembering how he looked and at how easily he could lie about his intentions figuring how much more harder it was going to let him touch him again. 'You have to let him touch you if you want to break him.' He didn't break me. 'So? He sure as hell hurt you.' He tried to sit up but only brought shooting pain through his body. Fuck, this is going to be a boring recovery.

Russia got some harder painkillers that worked pretty well, got some water, and took them to Prussia's room. His eyes widened slightly when he saw he was awake, and he silently set them on the end table. His eyes were pretty red, but he didn't look at the Prussian.

Prussia looked at him then down at the pills and water, "I still don't get why you do this..." he said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"...I don't know either..." He mumbled.

Prussia went to reach for the pills but instead grabbed his coat wincing slightly from the movement. "If you enjoyed it so much then why do you clean up the mess?" He needed to know why he was getting this treatment because it was exhausting.

"I didn't know what I was doing..." Russia sighed. "I feel horrible about what I did to you...I don't know how to explain it." How the hell do I say 'a voice in my head wants me to beat you, kill you, and even rape you'?

Prussia sighed and grabbed the pills taking them without question and tried sitting up again this time going to ignore the pain until he had a change of scenery. 'Look at that you have him feeling sorry.' Shut up. 'Never, not until you break the bastard for what he's done.'

Russia thought for a minute and sighed, closing his eyes. "Look...I'm really sorry." He said softly.

Once situated on his bed he looked at him shocked as all hell. 'See, you have him wrapped around your finger.' No... 'Don't be in denial that our plan is working.' It's your plan dammit! 'Just accept it, you know you'd like to see him as the one broken.' ... "Just, sit down." he said not looking at the Russian. He already looks broken and I didn't do anything. Russia sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at everything but Prussia. 'See he can even listen to you on a moment's notice.' Shut up. 'Break him even more, you know what to do.' "Shut up." he whispered to himself grabbing his head. He was fucking tired of that voice.

Russia glanced over at Prussia. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice and on his face.

"Nothing." he mumbled smiling a bit before turning away. Yeah right, he'd never believe me.

He thought for a minute. ... "Has anything...strange been happening to you lately?" He asked, a bit quietly.

Prussia slowly turned back to him, "Strange?" What the hell?

"Like...something that normally doesn't happen..." How the hell am I going to explain this?

"Maybe..." he said not wanting to exactly give it away but if he has some kind of pestering voice it'd be nice to know.

"...Then I might not be the only one..." He mumbled.

"Whatever it is, is it annoying and pestering?" he asked hoping he was right. 'Don't fucking talk about me!' Shut up.

"Yes."

"Same here."

He looked over at him and blinked. "Is it up here?" He pointed to his head.

Prussia nodded, "That's where the fucker is located."

He sighed slightly in relief, since he now knew he wasn't the only one. "...I have one too." 'Dick.' Shut up.

"What has it been telling you?" he asked now curious as to why they had this fucking voice in their head. 'You're a bastard.' Welcome to the real world. 'Fucker.' Already called you that. '...'

"Pretty much it's just been going on telling me to...hurt you...It kept going and I just snapped." He mumbled.

Prussia stared at him now realizing the reason for the sudden change. He sighed and hoped to gott he wouldn't follow his own voice. 'So does that mean you love him?' ...

"I'm sorry...I'm not going to let it get me to that point anymore." He said, sighing lightly.

"Just don't worry about it." he sighed leaning his head back against the headboard.

"I can't not worry about it...I hurt you pretty bad."

"I'm awake."

"Yeah...and?"

"I'm not that hurt."

"I broke your ribs, and you're covered in bruises."

"Had worse." Prussia said shrugging it off.

"Still..." Prussia growled motioning for him to sit next to him since it hurt too much to move. Russia blinked and went over and sat by him. "What is it?"

"Look, I can move, as little as it may be, I can talk, and I woke up, so I'm okay." he said looking at him a little embarrassed at how he's having to ensure the Russian.

Russia frowned a bit. "That still doesn't change that I hurt you."

"At what I've learned, I can tell you to shut up but you won't so..." he grabbed his chin and kissed him wincing from the pain it took just to turn his body enough for the kiss.

He kissed him back lightly, and then pulled away after a second. "One sec..." He moved in front of Prussia and smiled a bit. "So you don't have to hurt yourself a lot..." He kissed him softly.

Prussia didn't know exactly why he still wanted to kiss him, why he still wanted him near, but he pushed the thoughts out of the way and focused on kissing him. Once he pulled away he had a slight blush on while declaring, "There, don't mope anymore."

"Okay..." He nodded slowly, still a bit unconvinced. "Do you need anything?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Food, any food sounds good." he said feeling his stomach finally complain.

"Okay...I'll go make something." He got up and went to the kitchen.

'Why'd you tell him about me?' Because you're an asshole. 'He listened to his voice so why don't you listen to me?' Because, he's hurting now since he did. 'You're going soft.' Prussia sighed and leaned his head back shutting the voice out.


	20. Chapter 20

Russia eventually returned with a plate of pancakes. "Here you go…" He handed Prussia the plate and sat down on the bed again.

"Thanks..." Prussia started to slowly eat his plate but only got a few bites in before asking, "Aren't you hungry?" Russia just shook his head. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked forgetting about his food for now.

"Not that long ago. Don't worry about me."

Prussia frowned slightly getting a bite ready, "Here." he said holding it in front of his face.

Russia smiled. "You eat it."

"You better eat soon." he said giving up so the food wouldn't get cold. _'Fucking pansy being nice.' You know, the more you fight me the more I want to go against it. If you're me you should know better. '...' _

"I'll make something later." He replied. _'He's faking it.' _Russia ignored the voice.

"You sure, it tastes pretty good." he said teasing him with another bite smiling.

Russia chuckled and looked away. "You and your tempting ways..." Prussia smiled wider and ate the bite keeping the fork in his mouth as he stared at the plate seeing it was just a little over half gone now. Russia smiled at him and moved so that he was next to him, and rested his head against Prussia's. Prussia leaned his head against his and took another bite. "Hey...Prussia?"

"Hmm?"

He thought for a second. "...never mind..." He mumbled. _'Were you seriously just going to tell him you loved him?' Shut. Up. _

"What is it?" he asked taking another bite. "You can tell me, it isn't like I have many people to tell it too."

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

Prussia shrugged and ate the last bite. "Fine with me."

Russia took the plate from him and set it on the end table. "Do you need anything else?"

"Not really." he sighed. Russia carefully wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned over, pecking his lips. "Thanks..." he said meaning for taking care of his wounds. _'Why don't you just tell him then?' Am I ever going to get rid of you? 'If you tell him, when you run, it'll be even worse.'_

"It wouldn't be right if I didn't help you." He mumbled.

"You had no obligation though."

"Yeah...I do..." He said softly. Prussia sighed not wanting to argue because he had a feeling he'd lose. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

"Do I have to show my forgiveness again?" he asked. _'Yeah right just do it, you know want to.' ... 'You're fucking falling in love.' _

"...If you want to.." He smiled. Prussia grabbed his chin and kissed him again. Russia kissed him back and pulled him onto his lap, being careful of his injuries. Prussia put more pressure into the kiss to hide his wince but wanted to anyway. His hands were finally able to find themselves around his neck instead of lifeless beside him. Russia tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. _'You've gone soft...' Shut it. _

Prussia had to pull away breathless since his ribs wouldn't let him hold too much air and hid his face in his neck. "Fuck..."

Russia lightly rubbed his hand up and down his back. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Stop saying that." he mumbled covering his mouth. He mumbled 'sorry' but it was muffled. "Stop that." he said kissing his neck. _Why can't you just stop moping?_ He shivered lightly, smiling a bit. Prussia smiled and removed his hand. Russia lightly traced his finger along Prussia's spine, thinking about some things. Prussia let his mind wander as he laid on Russia somehow feeling incredibly better. It couldn't be just because of the pills either.

Russia closed his eyes, going deep into thought. _'You should hurt him more.' No. I'm not going to do that to him again. _

Prussia was finding his body more comfortable as each minute passed and tightened his grip feeling himself begin to fade off to sleep again. _I don't want to sleep but... _He didn't get very far before he fell asleep against the Russian again letting his arms go limp around him.

When Russia came back to reality, he smiled a bit when he realized Prussia was asleep. He lightly kissed the top of his head. "I…think...no...I love you..." He mumbled, closing his eyes before he drifted him off himself.

* * *

Prussia woke up hours later surprised that he was still in the Russian's arms but didn't move wanting to go back to sleep but figured he wouldn't for awhile again.

Russia slowly opened his eyes, and blinked slowly, waking up. He let go of Prussia and rubbed his eyes slowly.

"This is becoming a habit." he declared.

"What is?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Falling asleep on you." he said rubbing his eyes feeling the pain begin to come back.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No."

He smiled. "Good." Prussia sighed and moved beside him figuring he had to get up since they were asleep for some time and he really didn't want to be in his way when the pain was back full. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia again, sighing lightly. Prussia leaned into him finding the pain more easier to ignore today. "How are you feeling?"

"Betterish."

"That's good...ish." Prussia smiled a bit at the comment. Russia ran his hand through Prussia's hair, before he tilted his chin up and kissed him, smiling. Prussia kissed him back without hesitation and one of his hands found its way to Russia's chest. Russia's smile grew, and he pulled him a bit closer, but was still careful. Prussia was getting breathless again but didn't want to pull away and clenched at his coat as his lungs constricted from the lack of air. Russia pulled away. "You need to be careful."

"Don't lecture me." he said taking some deep breaths resting his head on his shoulder.

"You need to though...It won't take that long since you're a nation, but just take it easy."

"Fine, how are your wounds?" he asked.

"They're fine."

"Good."

"Yeah...Do you want to do anything?"

"Anything, recovering is boring."

"You get to pick this time."

"Okay what games do you have?"

"I don't know, I don't really play them that much..."

"Movies? If you have any..."

"There should be some..."

"Well, let's try movies then." Prussia said.

"Okay." Russia got up, and helped Prussia up. "They should all be in the living room."

"Sounds good." he said getting up but instantly leaned against him finding he couldn't exactly stand straight. He wrapped and arm around him and helped him to the living room, still feeling guilty. Prussia was getting used to the vodka smell off him and was actually beginning to like the drink a bit because of Russia. He smiled as they got to the living room and he sat on the couch leaning into the back watching Russia.

Russia went over to a shelf and looked at the movies. "Hmm..." He started naming off a few. "Does anything sound good?" He asked after a few minutes.

"That third one." he said finding him staring a bit too much and looked away.

"Okay." Russia put the movie in, and went on the couch, next to Prussia, and leaned back against the couch.

Prussia let his body fall against Russia, "I lied yesterday in the bathtub." he said knowing how treacherous this was sounding but he needed to tell him.

"What do you mean?" Russia looked over at him.

"You're warm." He smiled and draped an arm around his shoulder, holding him close. Prussia sighed and watched the movie. Russia watched the movie, leaning his head against Prussia's. He was smiling the whole time while watching the movie even though it wasn't that funny of a movie. _I think I am fucking love struck but why? He just beat the living hell out of me_? He shrugged it off and watched the movie. Russia looked at Prussia smiling, and instantly felt himself smiling. He looked back at the movie, grinning. Prussia was actually a little sad as the movie ended but didn't try to show it.

"Is there anything else you want to do?" Russia asked.

"Sit here."

"And do what?"

* * *

I'm sorry if this last chapter seemed kind of short but it was needed to be apart from the rest. I remember what happens soon but you guys will have to wait. XDDD Thank you for being patient and letting me take a couple days off from editing and I hope you guys still enjoy it~! Reviews will be answered and are appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

"How about another movie?" Prussia asked knowing it'd be boring if there wasn't something to help his mind keep attention.

"Okay, do you want me to tell you which ones again?"

"Nah, just pick one."

"Okay." He went and picked a random one, before putting it in. Prussia couldn't stop himself this time from watching him and leaned into Russia the moment he sat down. Russia pressed play on the movie and smiled at Prussia.

Prussia barely paid attention to the intro but suddenly was caught off guard. "Uh, Russia? What is this?" he asked. He knew what it was but, why did Russia pick it.

Russia stared at the screen. "Uh...I don't know." Prussia tried to keep his eyes off the screen as the two men began making out and the moment becoming really heated. Russia covered Prussia's eyes. "This will corrupt your mind." He smiled, staring at the screen.

"I think I recognize this sadly though, did France visit lately?" he let him cover his eyes because the first time he was tricked into watching this he had to fight off a horny Frenchman.

"...Yes."

"Figured." he actually turned away from the screen as the noises made it completely evident at what was going on. Russia uncovered his eyes, putting his hands down. He stared at the screen. Prussia couldn't believe he was stuck here, watching, well listening to this again. He knew what happened but it was still disturbing to know as if fucking France _knew._

Russia looked over at Prussia. "Should we turn this off?"

"Ye... yeah..."

"...I can't stop staring at it." Even now he was staring at it out of the corner of his eye. Prussia had to agree though, once again it was catching his damn attention and he just nodded to agree trying so hard not to watch it. Russia rested his head against Prussia's. "I'm leaving it on." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Prussia.

His heart skipped a few beats. "Well, it was your pick so it's your choice."

Russia chuckled lightly and held him close, staring at the screen again, before his eye twitched slightly. "I don't get it."

"Get what?" he asked trying to look at him and not the screen but could still see it out of the corner of his eye.

"Why people are willing to do this on camera..."

"Because they're evolved Frenchman."

Russia blinked slowly. "Have you ever done that?"

"No."

"You've never done that with someone? Hm...I figured you would've..."

"I meant I've never done it recorded." but instantly shut his mouth tight not believing he had just said that.

He blinked slowly and then grinned. "So you have!"

"Yes."

"With who?" Prussia mumbled incoherently five country names at once to confuse him not really wanting him to know. Russia tilted his head. "Huh?"

He whispered very softly, "Austria..." _That saying wasn't created for nothing._ At the memory he brightened up a bit.

"Really?" He chuckled a bit.

"Well the saying isn't just fun to say around him..." It had a _lot_ of truth.

"I can see that now, I wondered if that was the case." Prussia huffed and actually faced the TV all the way realizing it was nearly done. Russia stared at the screen as the two guys on it kissed. He blinked and smiled before looking over at Prussia. He gently turned his head to look at him and kissed him. Prussia actually was starting to like this small moments and kissed him back completely forgetting the TV. Russia added a bit more pressure, leaning closer to him. Prussia kept up with the intensity feeling his heart slightly quicken as one of his hands were placed on Russia's neck. Russia pulled away after a minute and saw the 'movie' ended. "...What do you want to do now?"

Prussia was happy the movie ended, "I don't know, the whole movie idea kinda got ruined."

"There are always other things we could do."

"Well, start suggesting." he urged him.

"Your turn to think of something."

"But I thought of the movie idea." he exasperated.

"You picked the first one, I picked...that one."

Prussia pursed his lips, "I have no fucking clue."

"You'll think of something." Prussia went back to lying against him thinking. Russia fiddled with Prussia's hair. "You're a slow thinker."

"Deal with it."

"I do."

Prussia sighed, "Are you sure you don't have at least something to suggest?"

"No, not really." He closed his eyes tightly and decided to just stay like this. Russia leaned his head against Prussia's, thinking. Prussia decided if he acted like he couldn't think of anything, which he got tired of a long time ago, Russia would come up with something.

"...You should go take a shower or something, it'll be good on your injuries." He mumbled.

"Fine." he said taking on the first idea and tried standing up on his own, very slowly but he did.

"Do you want me to help you?"

He felt a slight blush on his cheeks, "No, I'll try." he said taking it slowly to the bathroom.

Russia watched him go and then smiled widely. He so totally wasn't thinking about doing a sneak attack in the shower...again.

Prussia didn't even bother with the door and began fiddling with the shower and the bare minimum of clothes he had on. Once the water was warm he climbed into the shower and hissed slightly.

Russia slowly snuck into the bathroom, carefully peeled off his clothes, and snuck in, wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist. Prussia was half expecting to be joined so didn't jump as bad but still was surprised as all hell. "Do you like giving me a heart attack?"

"Yes, it shows that your heart is working." Prussia sighed and continued letting the water fall on his body feeling it slightly ebb the pain away. "Do you hurt a lot?"

"Not really."

"That's good..."

"Yeah..."

"So..." Russia paused mid-word.

"So... what?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Why don't you ever tell me?" he pretended to pout hoping in doing so he could get a legitimate answer.

"I was just going to say something I'm not supposed to say..." He smiled.

"Which is?" Prussia asked trying not to look too enthused at getting what he wanted.

"...Sorry?"

"What were you going to say?" he asked.

"I was going to say that I was sorry."

"Yeah, you're still not allowed to say that." he said leaning back to look at him upside down. "Because you're forgiven."

"...Why did you forgive me?"

"Because I did and I don't know exactly why so you don't need to say it anymore."

"But..." he sighed. "I don't understand it."

"I don't either." he said shifting a bit uncomfortably in his arms.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"No, the water is a bit too relaxing..." he lied cursing himself for not always knowing why he did things.

"...You're so weird..."

"Tell me something I don't already know..."

Russia decided to test something, and see how he'd react. "That I love you?" Prussia was not expecting that and was so shocked that he lost his footing and began to slip even though he was in Russia's arms. Russia pulled him up, carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." he said. _SHIT FUCK. How the HELL am I supposed to respond to that!_

"Good." he nodded a bit, smiling widely. _Ha, now he's confused._

Prussia went silent trying to figure out what to do because he wasn't sure himself and he was very confused. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_

"Relax, I was just teasing you." Prussia glared at him but it didn't last long before he looked back at wall feeling the water was beginning to run cold and turned it off sighing. "Why did you turn it off?" He asked curiously.

"It was getting cold."

"You could've always just turned it up."

Prussia frowned a bit, "Yeah I guess I could've..."

"Moron."

"Shut up..." he said turning the water on very hot and ducked so it'd hit Russia and only Russia.

Russia hissed at the sudden hot water and quickly turned it down, before he eyed Prussia. His skin was kind of red from where the water hit him. "Ass."

"You started it..." Prussia said turning his head around to stick his tongue out. He continued to eye him before he sighed and leaned back against the wall, under the shower head. "What?" he asked a little concerned at his reaction, he was kinda expecting him to fight back.

"Hm? Nothing."

"You sure?" he asked standing up to only get hit by the water then turned it away.

Russia smiled widely. "I am now."

"What?" he asked now the one confused.

"Oh, Nothing."

"What?" he exasperated.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"What did you mean?" he snapped tired of this game but wanting to know.

"Nothing." He sighed and went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So easily aggravated." He kissed him and then pulled away.

He growled and glared at him, "Fine then, don't tell me..."

"It's nothing. I promise. I told you, your reactions are fun." Prussia frowned and looked away crossing his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he said reaching behind him to move the water back on him. Which would be kind of difficult since he had to switch him positions. Russia backed up so that he was against the wall again, closing his eyes after he did so. Prussia could only stand a few more minutes before he sighed and turned it off getting out of the tub. _I'm happy that I can walk by myself now..._ Russia followed him and wrapped a towel around his waist, before he wandered out the room. Prussia wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to his room before sitting, not laying, he might not be able to get up and he wasn't about to take that chance, so he sat against the head board not even caring that he wasn't dressed.


	22. Chapter 22

Russia eventually wandered to Prussia's room and smiled. He wandered over and sat on the edge of Prussia's bed. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things..." _Was he lying or telling the truth? 'Don't actually tell me you want him to love you.' Well, it sounded so natural when he said it. 'He's lying.'_

"What kind of things?" He smiled.

"Things." he shrugged. _'He's trying to throw us off our plan!' That's your plan I never agreed to that. '...' _

"Like what? I'm curious as to what goes on in your mind."

"I'm curious as to what goes on in your mind as well." Prussia said crossing his arms not giving him an inch.

"If you tell me something, I'll tell you something."

"Okay..." he said hating at going first. "Why you like to mess with me."

"Because the way you act makes it so fun."

"Your turn."

"...What are you thinking about right now?"

"I hate you." he said leaning his head back on the headboard.

"You do? That's what you're thinking of?"

"No that's not what I'm thinking." he quickly said moving a little too much making him wince from the sudden pain in his ribs.

"Than what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking why you're being stubborn."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing just, your turn."

"Your turn, I just asked."

"What! You're twisting my words again." he slightly flailed.

"How am I twisting your words?"

"I'm done with this." he said not even caring falling to his side to lie on the bed.

"Why are you done?" Russia asked tilting his head.

"I'm wondering why you even mentioned love in the shower..."

"Would you prefer me to mention it somewhere else?"

"Why did you mention it at all?" he asked looking at him.

Russia looked away smiling. "Because it's true?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" he said feeling his heart quicken slightly. _Fuck he was telling truth... _

"Both." His smile grew.

Prussia looked at him, "Why is there still question?" he asked.

"I don't know...there just is…"

"Oh..." he went back to staring at the ceiling trying to calm his heart. _Shit, do I?_

He looked over at him and smiled. "Did I confuse you again?"

"Yes..." he sighed staring at the ceiling asking himself that question over and over.

"You are so easily confused, it's fun to confuse you." He smiled widely.

He glared at him slightly, "I gotta find something to do to you so I can finally get even." he huffed.

"You can't get even when your brain works this way. I'll just keep getting you."

Prussia crossed his arms and looked away. "Still not fair..."

"Nothing is fair."

"Don't remind me..." he mumbled turning on his side.

"I just did."

He groaned rolling on his stomach, "Don't you ever shut up?"

"Sometimes."

Prussia peeked from the bed to look at him. "I'm bored."

"Then do something." He replied, smiling.

"You always tell me to do something..."

"What do you want me to tell you to do?"

"It's still me doing it." he pointed out finding no logic behind his sentence.

"You never do anything I say though."

"Yep."

"So there is no point in telling you what to do."

"Damn straight." Russia stared at him for a minute, blinking. He for once didn't break the silence staring back at him with one eye since he refused to move.

"You make no sense." He finally said after a while.

"I didn't say anything though."

"You told me to tell you to do something, even though you don't do anything I say."

"You just made my head hurt." he said closing his eyes tightly. Prussia didn't really need those kind of sentences right now.

"...How did that make your head hurt?"

"I don't know it just did..."

"...Moron."

"Ass."

"Jackass."

"Bastard."

"Whiney bitch."

"Tight ass."

"And how would you know that?"

Prussia lifted his head shocked at what he just said himself. "I... I... wouldn't..."

Russia just smiled at him. "You're so easily embarrassed, confused, and aggravated."

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am."

"Asshole."

"Dick."

"Moron."

"Nope, that's you."

"Fucker."

"...If you keep bringing this up, then I will become one...so that would mean you would be 'the fucked'." Russia grinned.

"That saying is fucking old..."

"No, not really. You keep bringing it up, so blame yourself."

"I am not!"

"You constantly bring it up."

"I don't bring it up."

"Yes you do."

"Do not." he snapped getting slightly angry. "You're the one who takes it the wrong way."

"Because it's better than taking it the way you mean it."

"Ah see so it is your fault!"

"Nope, your fault."

"Yours!" Prussia exclaimed suddenly sitting up barely even noticing the pain.

"No, it's yours."

"Yours." he glared at him crossing his arms.

"Yours."

"Yours."

"Nope, Yours."

"Stop arguing."

"You're continuing it. It takes two to argue." Prussia glared at him becoming silent so they would stop arguing. He just smiled back at him, the smile growing by the second. Prussia kept silent even though he hated seeing him smiling at that moment. "This must be hard for you." He said after a while of silence. Prussia shook his head keeping silent desperately wanting to say something. He went silent again, smiling at the albino, knowing that he would get tired of the silence soon, it wouldn't be too much longer. Prussia's discomfort was evidently showing on his face but still refused to talk. Russia's smile grew when he saw the discomfort and remained silent.

Prussia put his face in his hands and did a silent scream before replying somewhat calmly, "I hate silences..."

"I can see that." He replied.

"Why do you love to do this to me?"

"I already told you, it's fun."

"Of course it is..."

"That's why I keep doing it."

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Because you are very time consuming."

"How's that? All we do is argue or talk about nonsense, that's boring."

"It takes a lot of time." Russia shrugged slightly.

"Boring asshole."

"Besides, I have to constantly babysit you."

"I'm not a fucking baby!"

"You whine like one." Prussia growled glaring at him. He continued to smile back at him. Prussia suddenly felt tired and tried to hold back a yawn trying to keep glaring at him. "You should probably put some clothes on, if you don't want to catch a cold."

"Hmm?" he asked just realizing he was still in only a towel. "Oh, yeah, clothes." he smirked not believing he went that long without clothes.

"...You're an idiot."

"Nein, I am not." he said getting up finding it a lot easier to move now and went to get some clothes. Russia watched Prussia, and was totally not staring at his ass when he walked away. Prussia got his clothes out and began to take off the towel but then blushed slightly moving to the bathroom.

"Wimp~." Russia said, shaking his head and tsking.

He popped his head back in, "I am not a wimp!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too, that's why you're running away~!"

Prussia growled and walked back into the room throwing his clothes on the bed. _He's jumped me in the shower so it won't be that bad right? _He quickly began to change into his clothes.

When Prussia was about halfway done, Russia grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. "You amuse me."

"I get told that a lot." he said smiling a little. Russia smiled back at him and pulled him closer before he lightly kissed his neck. Prussia felt goose bumps form from the where he kissed but he didn't pull away. Russia smiled wider against his neck and began biting and sucking on the sensitive skin, slowly forming a good sized mark. He bit his lip wondering why he hasn't pulled away, he wondered a lot of things recently. _It may all just lead up to me loving him, and not in the playful way._

He moved a bit and started forming a similar mark, once the first became a pretty decent mark. _He's still too tense._ Prussia bit his lip harder and hid his face into his shoulder. He didn't know what to think or if he should just fucking accept it, he wasn't sure dammit. He made one more mark before he lightly held Prussia's face in his hands. "It's okay." He smiled and kissed him. Prussia kissed him back but he didn't want to go too far without making sure what was wrong, or what he was feeling for sure.

Russia pulled away and rested his forehead against his shoulder. "You're still kind of hesitant..." he mumbled.

"I'm still thinking..." he sighed resting his head against his.

"Don't worry about it...I can understand why you are still kind of confused..."

"Sorry..."

"...Did you just apologize?"

"If sorry is an apology than I believe so..." he said feeling weird having the word on his tongue like that.

Russia looked up and put a hand on his forehead. "Hm...you don't have a fever..." he smiled. "Don't worry. I understand."

Prussia glared at him and pushed him down on the bed so he could climb off him to his spot. "Asshole."

"Whining bitch." Prussia laid down feeling tired and was happy he could move easily ignoring the pain now. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around his waist again. "...you're tired again, already?"

"Shut up, my body is recovering and takes a lot out of me, tomorrow I'll be just fine." he grumbled.

"That will be good...Recovering does drain quite a bit of energy..." he yawned a bit. "Damn you..." he mumbled.

"I didn't do anything." he said yawning after him.

"You being tired is making me feel tired." Prussia tried to fight back that stupid reasoning but nothing coherent came out as he slowly passed out. Russia smiled and leaned his head against his, falling asleep as well. Prussia, when recovering, wasn't the nicest sleeper and during the night he had nearly pushed Russia off the bed. Russia just ended up pulling him closer, mumbling obscenities in his native tongue, still asleep.

* * *

Okay I'm only going to be doing an rp day a day anymore because I'm just so sick of editing and I really want to keep up a good pace of updating. So please bear with me because it is a very long story and I hope you guys still like it.


	23. Chapter 23

Prussia woke up slowly seeing Russia beginning to fall of the bed inevitably taking him with him making him crash land on top of Russia on the ground. Russia groaned a bit and opened his eyes. "What the hell?" he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Hell..." he replied getting up easily offering him a hand. "I get restless when recovering."

He took his hand and got up, yawning. "No kidding." he mumbled. "Do you feel better?"

"Incredibly." he said helping him up and stretched.

"That's good." He smiled, and sat on the bed. Prussia walked around stretching a bit more wanting to do something already. "Even when you aren't recovering, you're restless..."

He growled slightly, "Well, it's boring and a movie doesn't sound too appealing..."

"Because of last night?"

"Well France's movie wasn't the greatest thing to watch." he said.

"Hopefully that was the only one."

"Gott I hope so..."

"I kind of want to watch a movie now."

Prussia pursed his lips and couldn't think of anything better to do... "Why not."

"Okay. Sounds good."

Prussia left his room but then stopped looking back, "I think you need clothes." he simply stated before going to the living room.

Russia just shrugged. "No, not really." And with that he followed Prussia. Prussia heard him and sighed as he sat down on the couch waiting for him to pick a movie. "It's your turn to pick a movie."

"Dammit." he got up and went over to the movies picking the first movie that caught his eye and stuck it in before sitting back down. Russia wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, resting his head against his. The albino slightly relaxed into his grip and focused on the movie that was slowly beginning. Russia loosened his grip slightly, but still held him close, staring at the movie screen. He stayed in Russia's close proximity while watching the movie. Russia started poking Prussia in the side again, lightly, but it was still probably annoying. His eye twitched with each poke but he tried to focus on the movie. Russia smiled and continued doing it, wondering how long it would be until Prussia snapped. Prussia grabbed his hand and violently squeezed, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked, now using his other hand.

Prussia grabbed that hand with the same grip. "Poking me."

"But I'm not poking you." He replied.

"Not anymore."

"Exactly." Prussia glared at him still holding his hands so he couldn't poke him. He smiled widely at him and looked back at the movie. Prussia growled looking back at the movie and made sure his hands were away from him. The Russian wrapped his arms around his waist again and pulled him onto his lap. He had every intent on poking Prussia again...soon. Prussia looked surprised but didn't pull away afraid if he did he'd lose his grip on his hands. "You know, you can let go now."

"Nein, I do not want you poking me again."

"Who says I'm going to poke you?" There was amusement in his voice. Prussia glared at him but let go of his hands keeping an eye on him "You're so paranoid."

"Well you have to be when around you."

"It's just because you're so fun to tease."

"I know that, I know that." he said moving to get off his lap.

"Not a chance." He smiled and pulled him closer. Prussia glared at him but didn't do anything. The Prussian actually found it annoying how is body did nothing to respond to Russia anymore unless he was being annoyed. He just smiled and poked him in the side, for old time's sake. Prussia growled and slapped his hand away. He did it again, chuckling a bit.

"Stop..." he said now fighting to pull away from him.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be poked." he said shrugging.

"What if I don't want to stop poking you?"

"Then I'll keep moving away."

"Wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Mm-hm."

"How? Because I'm tired of being annoyed?"

"I don't know...because you complain like one." Prussia scooted farther away from him tired of him being annoying. Russia just smiled at him. "So easily annoyed." He flipped him off looking away. "Oh, so now you want to do it in the living room. That video gave you ideas." Prussia face palmed and ignored the comment. "You're the one who did that."

"Screw you..." then face palmed again realizing he wasn't helping matters.

He smiled widely. "You and your suggestions." Prussia bit his tongue so he didn't say anything stupid and crossed his arms. He wrapped his arms around him again and rested his head on his shoulder. "It's not fun when you don't react...even when you are sulking like a child."

"I'm not a fucking child!" he protested glaring at the wall.

"You act like one." Prussia pushed at him trying to get him off. "Calm down."

"..." he stopped moving though.

"That's better." He mumbled.

Prussia flicked his head and saw the movie was done. "You're turn to pick."

Russia looked up at the screen, and sighed a bit. "Fine." He went and grabbed a random movie, and put it in, before he went back to wrapping his arms around Prussia. Prussia slightly leaned into him and watched the screen wondering if they'd have the same bad luck as before. Russia smiled when he leaned in, even if it was just a little and stared at the screen. His left eye twitched when five minutes in, two guys began making out. "Damn France..." Prussia actually began pulling away already thinking of many things he could to France.

"Just ignore it." He mumbled, sighing. Prussia frowned and kept his eyes off the screen this time successfully now having a slight space between them. Russia rested his forehead on his shoulder, pulling him closer as he mumbled incoherently.

"Why are you still mumbling?" he asked hearing it get more intimate on the TV and was tempted to shoot it or something.

"I don't know..." He mumbled.

"Can't you just say it out loud?"

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is you keep mumbling."

"I mumble a lot of things." Prussia looked at him about ready to say something but then the movie and to say, incredibly loud, 'Fuck me!' and he instantly looked away hating this by the second. "See? Even the TV says it. So why do you keep denying that you say that?"

"Fuck you!" he quickly snapped before cursing himself in his head. _My fucking temper isn't helping... _

"Oh, now you want to do it to pornography. You have some issues."

He put his face in his hands and screamed in his mind. _Why was it so hard to talk with him? _

"You are so entertaining to watch." He smiled. Prussia wanted to flip him off, he wanted to say 'fuck you', but no matter what he would do he'd take it wrong so he just glared at him through his fingers. He just smiled innocently. _He does act like a child...it's so fun to make him mad._ Prussia took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch. Russia rested his head against him again, staring at the screen with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever done it?" he asked. Prussia thought he did even if he answered. "I already think you have but, no hurt in asking..."

"Mm-hm." Prussia didn't bother asking who already having a pretty good idea of whom. Russia tilted his head. "Why?"

"You asked me so I had all right to ask you." he said shrugging.

"True...I figured you were just curious since you keep suggesting it, and wanted to know if I knew how to do it."

Prussia felt himself slightly blush at that statement and made him think even more if he was seriously falling in love with the fucking Russian. "No I wasn't fucking curious."

"You don't have to hide it, I don't care if you think that way."

Prussia looked away, "You're the one that keeps thinking that way."

"You're the one who keeps suggesting it."

"I do not..."

"That's a lie."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Do not, I if I did it would sound like, 'Russia fuck me.' but it doesn't does it?" he asked not realizing what the hell he just said.

"You said it just now." He smiled.

Prussia found it a little hard to swallow, "Ignore that."

"I can't." He replied.

"Ignore it." he said looking away.

"What if I don't want to?"

Prussia didn't look back, "I don't know..." he couldn't come up with any threats that did _not_ have the words 'fuck you' along with.

"You are so easily embarrassed."

"No fucker, I'm not." he snapped still not looking at him.

"I've already told you about the 'fucker' thing, and besides, if you weren't embarrassed, why are you looking away?"

"Because the wall suddenly looks interesting." he lied.

"Sure it does."

"Mm-hm."

"You know...you're not very good at lying."

"I am too a good liar."

"...You're excuse for looking away is because the wall is interesting...Do I have to say anything else?"

"Be quiet." Prussia snapped looking at him flustered.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Kiss m..." he barely stopped himself biting his lip hard.

Russia smiled widely and put a hand on his face, turning him to look at him. "Alright." And with that, he kissed him. Prussia was happy now he didn't finish his sentence seeing as he listened but kissed him back slightly. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia closed his eyes and deepened the kiss along with him slowly moving his hands to his back. Russia's smile grew and he pulled him on to his lap. Prussia stiffened slightly and slowly relaxed holding the kiss. He traced his spine lightly, keeping him get close. Prussia tightened his grip on his back but loosened it still not sure about it. Russia pulled away slightly, his lips brushing against Prussia's. "Don't think about it."


	24. Chapter 24

"I... I... can't help it." he stuttered cursing inside his head.

"Just let your mind wander, don't focus on it."

"Fuck..." he tried pushing the thought back and found it a little successful. "Trying..."

"Better." And with that he kissed him again. Prussia kissed him back knowing he didn't know what he was thinking but found his grip tightening again on his back so they could stay close. Russia smiled at Prussia holding him close, and deepened the kiss. Prussia kept the kiss and moved now his torso toward him to help with the kiss but couldn't find the power yet to move his legs with the rest of his body. Russia put his hands on his hips and pulled him closer. _He's getting better..._ Prussia felt really uncomfortable now with the position he was in but was afraid to move to a more comfortable one knowing that'd equal putting his legs to the side of Russia's body. Russia pulled away slightly again. "Loosen up." He mumbled.

"Just..." he lifted up just enough to put his legs on either side of him feeling a lot more comfortable now. "I was just uncomfortable..." he sighed.

"I understand that...Just ignore your mind." He pushed the thoughts back again closing his eyes finally feeling a clear mind. "Feel better?" He asked, placing a kiss on his neck.

Prussia shivered lightly, "A lot better."

"Good." He trailed his tongue lightly over an already formed hickey.

Prussia put his forehead on his and looked at him having a thought appear but leave just as quickly as it came. _Why am I falling for you?_ Russia smiled at him and closed his eyes, thinking for a minute. Prussia saw him thinking finding it unfair he had to stop and brushed his lips lightly against his. Russia leaned against him, adding more pressure to the kiss. Prussia followed the pressure and brought one hand to his hair. Russia smiled and deepened the kiss, lightly rubbing along his lower back. Prussia was lost in the kiss not realizing that his legs wrapped around Russia's waist slowly tightening. His smile grew and he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He thought for a second before he slid his tongue slowly along Prussia's bottom lip. Prussia's heart quickened at the feeling of his tongue but slowly, questioningly, opened his mouth. They kissed like this before so it shouldn't be any different, right? Russia slid his tongue into his mouth, and lightly rubbed against his, letting him get used to it. It was different, but not scary different. He sighed and slowly began working against his tongue with his. He started rubbing a bit harder, once he felt Prussia's moving back against his. Prussia rubbed against his now fighting to get into his mouth quickly getting used to the kiss. Russia pulled him back, but didn't break the kiss during the process. Prussia frowned a bit at not getting what he wanted but kept kissing him beginning to feel out of breath. Russia tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair, and decided to rub his tongue along Prussia's again. Prussia had to pull away to catch a breather feeling like he was blushing a bit but wasn't sure.

Russia rested his forehead on his chest. "You're cute when you blush." He smiled.

Prussia just took steady breaths before answering, "I don't look cute."

"Yes, you do." Prussia sighed and looked around the room avoiding Russia even though he was resting on his chest. "Does it feel better when you clear your head?"

"So much better."

"Good." He nodded a bit. He rested his chin on his head. He was quiet for a minute. "What are you thinking about?"

"Things..."

"Like what?"

"Things..."

"What kind of things?"

"You're not gonna let up are you?"

"Not until you tell me what's on your mind." Russia smiled.

"What if I don't want too?"

"Then I'll continue asking."

"Tossing around the word love in my mind..."

He looked up at him, a bit confused. "Why?"

"Because I can."

"...Why though?"

"Because of what you said..."

"What I said?" Russia thought for a second. "Me telling you I love you?"

"Yeah..."

"That's not the first time I told you that though."

"No?" he slightly asked not remembering any other time.

"I told you last night too...you were asleep, but it still counts."

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"What?"

"...nothing." He titled his head slightly.

_I should say it but can't because, I don't know if I mean it..._ Prussia looked around the room again.

Russia looked up at Prussia, and tilted his head slightly. "You think too much." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I need to figure this out though." he sighed.

"Figure what out?"

"Something."

"...Okay." Russia pecked his lips. "You still think too much though...with your head."

"What else am I supposed to think with?" He shrugged slightly and tapped his finger on Prussia's chest, over his heart. _Dammit, it's like he knows..._ Prussia let him tap his chest trying to change his thinking to his heart to see if that could enlighten him.

Russia continued tapping, tapping out a steady rhythm. _I'm surprised his head hasn't exploded yet_. He smiled.

Prussia found the rhythm somewhat numbing as he tried to listen to his heart and without really realizing it, finding himself nearly asleep, he mumbled, "I love you too."

Russia's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he froze. "W-what?" He never expected that to happen.

Prussia shook his head and looked at him, "I..." He listened to his heart and got an answer, and it felt right. "Yeah, I love you..." he said looking off to the side.

He stared at him with wide eyes, before he smiled. He put his hands on Prussia's face. "Good."

"Good..."

"Feel better, now that you figured things out?" He asked, resting his forehead against Prussia's.

"Yeah, actually, my mind isn't so... flooded."

"That's good." He chuckled a bit. Prussia was at a loss at what to really do since this was the first time he actually _loved_ someone. "Looks like you really don't hate me as much as you thought you did." He teased.

"Shut up..." he sighed flicking his head.

"Make me." he replied simply. Prussia kissed him on the lips instantly deepening it. Russia smiled, although still a bit shocked, and kissed him just as deeply. Prussia laid his arms around his shoulders and continued kissing him. Russia pulled him closer, holding him by his waist, his hands on his hips. Prussia tightened his legs helping him get closer to the Russian and deepened the kiss more lightly biting his bottom lip for entrance. Russia shivered lightly, not that he would ever admit it, and opened his mouth for the antsy albino. Prussia smirked into the kiss and let his tongue roam the Russian's mouth avoiding his tongue to tease him memorizing the mouth only barely giving his tongue attention. Russia groaned lightly, pulling him closer. He rolled his eyes slightly, and then closed the violet irises again. Prussia finally decided to lightly rub against his tongue and added slight pressure every few seconds putting his hand into his hair to hold him still so he could deepen the kiss more. Russia smiled and kissed him back just as deeply, rubbing his tongue against his, a bit harder than Prussia was doing. Prussia shivered slightly trying to take control again. Russia's tongue fought his for dominance, but he slowly gave in, seeing what the albino would do. Prussia smiled finding himself winning just as he thought he was going to lose and moved one hand to his chest. He pulled him closer, deepening the kiss more. Prussia's hand absently went down his chest then to his back. Russia shivered lightly, rubbing his lower back again as he rubbed his tongue along the other's.

Prussia pulled away just enough to smirk against his lips. "You do believe me don't you?" he asked.

"Not one bit." He lied, smiling.

"Liar." he mumbled against his ear pulling away again to smile at him.

He shivered a bit, but kept his smile. "Who says I'm lying?"

"Like right then, you shivered just at me talking in your ear." he smiled.

"No, that was just a figment of your over-active imagination."

"Really?" he asked tracing his hand lightly down his spine and kissed him lightly on the jaw.

"Yes, it's your imagination." He did shiver a little though.

"Then why are you still doing it?" he asked kissing his neck directly on his pulse.

"Because I'm cold." That was a total lie.

"I told you before, you're warm." he mumbled against his neck.

"That doesn't mean that I can't still get cold." he replied.

Prussia let his hand roam lightly over Russia's chest absently mindedly ignoring his lies.

* * *

Yeah I got the chapters done early~! If I feel like it later I will totally do more for you guys! *flails*


	25. Chapter 25

Russia shivered and held him closer, tracing his spine lightly.

"Bored." he mumbled against his pulse still tracing random designs on his chest.

"That's nothing new. You're always bored."

"Yeah, I am."

"For someone so easily entertained, you get bored a lot."

"How am I easily entertained?"

"...You just are."

"Nein." he said getting up to look at him.

"Mm-hm...I'm afraid so." Prussia tried to get up but tripped over Russia's stupid towel. Russia blinked. "You're perverted...If you really wanted to see me naked that badly, just say something." He shook his head tsking, and smiling.

"What?" he snapped looking up at him from the floor getting the towel untangled from his foot. Prussia threw the towel back at him, "It's your own damn fault for not being dressed."

"It's your fault for being such a klutz." He wrapped the towel around his waist again, standing up.

"I'm not a klutz, your house just hates me." he said standing up to go to the kitchen for some beer.

He followed him. "No, you're a klutz. I'm surprised you haven't tripped and broken something yet."

"Don't jinx me!" he exclaimed getting to the fridge grabbing a beer and opening it.

"It's only jinxed if you think that way." Russia took his beloved vodka out of the freezer and started drinking it. Prussia ignored the statement and sat down drinking his beer. "...You still kind of suck at drinking vodka though." he teased. Prussia flipped him off and while taking another long drink of his beer. "I promise, we'll do that soon. Happy?"

"No." he growled finishing off the beer quickly and going to grab another one.

"Well, you should be." Prussia shrugged and started drinking the beer. "Ha~! You didn't say no!" He smiled childishly.

"Happy bastard." he said smiling a bit while drinking his beer.

"Confused bitch."

"Horny asshole."

"Cock tease."

"Dick head."

"Wimp."

"Jerk."

"Pansy."

"Jackass."

"Whiney bitch." Prussia finished off his second beer and grabbed another. "...Planning on getting drunk?" He asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just curious...are you?"

"I don't know, beer just sounded good." he said drinking the last one a little more slowly thinking he should stop after this one.

"It probably does, i'm not saying you shouldn't drink, i was just wondering." Prussia shrugged continuing to finish off the third beer. "...You're still odd." Prussia kept drinking until the third was done and he threw it away leaning back in the chair. "Are you aware of what i could to you while you're in that pose?"

He opened his eyes slightly, "Not really." he mused staying in that position. Russia wandered over to him, and pushed down on the back of the chair, chuckling as it fell over. Prussia tumbled out of the chair as it hit the ground. "Fucker!" he yelled.

"We've gone over this...until we actually do it, i'm not a fucker." He smiled. Prussia picked up the chair half tempted to hit it across his head. "What are you going to do with that?" His smile didn't fade.

"Put it back." he said innocently doing just that.

"...Odd."

"Deal with it."

"I do, why do you think I love you?"

"For my five meters." he smiled wickedly.

He stared at him. "It's not five meters." Prussia stayed silent knowing full out he couldn't lie, well because, he saw him in the shower. "I told you that you have an overactive imagination." Russia smiled.

"I do not have an overactive imagination."

"Mm-hm." Prussia glared at him and left the kitchen. Russia followed him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Why are you getting mad?"

"Because I can." he said hating it now that Austria and Russia knew that he lied, a lot, about his five meters.

"If you like to believe it's the truth, then it's not a lie...Everyone's got to call theirs' something." He chuckled lightly at that.

"Really? Then what the hell do you call yours?" he asked not really believing he was asking it.

"I don't call mine anything, i'm a normal person unlike you."

"Yeah right, you just said 'Everyone has got to call theirs' something', so come on, stop lying to me now."

"...Who says I was lying?"

"The hesitant way you just replied."

"That's just your imagination."

"Sure whatever... liar." he added trying to walk again.

Russia just tightened his grip slightly. "You aren't going anywhere."

"You won't answer my question so why should I stay?" he smirked trying harder to get away now.

"Why does it matter?"

"I don't know, because it's annoying you." he smiled back at him.

He stared at him. "...You're evil."

Prussia looked back perfectly innocent. "How so?"

"...You aren't even remotely innocent, so that doesn't work."

"Neither are you." Prussia stated then began trying to get out of his grip again.

"You really are like a child...You throw a fit if you don't get your way."

"No I'm not and it's a simple question."

"My question is...why do you care so much about this matter?"

"My question is... what the hell did you name your cock?"

He sighed. "Primorsky." And with that, he let him go and started wandering off. Prussia shrugged not really getting it since he didn't know Russian and walked to his room. Russia wandered into his room, and finally put some clothes on. He was starting to feel kind of cold. Afterwards, he got the urge to go bug Prussia...so he did. The first thing to come out his mouth was, "You know, you've come a long way, first with your 'fuck you's and now you question dick names...You've grown up a bit." He smiled.

"What?" he asked a little confused sitting up. "How the fuck is that growing up?"

"You've now admitted that you are interested." He replied simply, shrugging.

"Interested?" he asked tilting his head.

Russia wandered over to him and sat on the bed by him. "You're slow."

"Not slow."

"Then what do you think i'm talking about?"

"Like age growing up." he explained shrugging slightly.

"...Wrong."

"Then what?"

He sighed slightly. "You've matured a bit, since now you've admitted you are interested in sex." He said flatly.

"I've always been interested in the topic of sex." he snapped. "I'm just picky with whom."

"So what does that have to say about things now?"

"Hmm? Well that I'm comfortable enough around you..." he said not really getting it.

"Yes, I can see that now." He smiled. Prussia laid back down finding he'd get bored of the conversation soon since Russia said what he wanted to say.

"...you still are a cock tease though."

"Now how the hell am I a cock tease? I don't _do_ anything really."

"Exactly. That's what a cock tease does."

"Well get used to it, I... don't... do... anything... that equals more work than I'd care for."

"...Which is why you are a cock tease. I should get you a medal that says 'cock tease of the century'."

"Thank you." he said nodding his head.

"...Why are you thanking me? I'm making fun of you."

"No being a cock tease means I'm annoying you." he said now beginning to come up with ways to get back at Russia for teasing him.

"No, not really."

"Well then never mind..."

Russia smiled. "Besides, being a cock tease isn't something you should really be proud of, moron."

"Why?"

"...You just shouldn't be that proud of it..." _It drives me crazy... _

"Whatever." he sighed rolling onto his side.

"So, since it doesn't annoy me, you aren't going to use it that often are you?" _Say no._

"Why do you keep asking?" he asked smiling a bit and moved to where he was still lying on the bed except now his head was on the end Russia was sitting.

"I'm just curious." He stared at the silvery haired male, and started stroking his hair. _...Fucking cock tease... _

"What if I said no?" he smirked

"Then you wouldn't be your normal cock tease self, and i wouldn't believe that you wouldn't do it."

"Well, guess what? I'm staying as my normal cock tease self so fucking deal with it." he said sticking his tongue out.

He shrugged. "Jackass."

Prussia felt kind of hungry and got up getting to his door, but then couldn't help it, even though it was dangerous, said, "Fuck you dick face." Prussia smiled and then walked to the kitchen for sandwich or something.

Russia blinked and shook his head, chuckling. "Fucker." He mumbled, before he went to follow the albino.

Prussia was fixing himself a quick couple of sandwiches and began eating one when Russia came in. Russia leaned back against the wall, watching the albino curiously. "What?" he asked before swallowing eating more and hopping on the counter. He couldn't trust the chair.

"Nothing, I was just thinking..."

"Fine." he said continuing eating.

"You know...you have a really self-contradicting personality." Prussia just stared at him finishing off the first sandwich then moved onto the second one. "What?" He tilted his head.

"I'm hoping for a reason why you think that." he said taking another bite.

"Well, you tell me you hate me, and now you love me. You get mad when i tease you over your 'fuck you's, yet you accept being a cock tease...those are two reasons."

Prussia shrugged and was nearly done with his last sandwich. "Sounds confusing to me..."

"You are confusing. You have no idea how much you confuse me." Prussia waved it off and finished his sandwich. He shrugged a bit, and wandered over to him, placing his hands on the counter, on either side of the albino. "But no matter how confusing or aggravating you can be...I still love you." He mumbled, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

"No matter how much you're confused, make sure you remember that I love you too." he said patting his head.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm still not used to hearing that."

"You will though." he said.

"Yeah... soon." Prussia absently mindedly began playing with his hair looking around the room. Russia turned his head and lightly pressed his lips against Prussia's neck. Prussia still played with his hair and put his other arm on his back. He smiled and bit him. Not too hard, but even so, it was still a bite. Prussia shivered slightly and pulled him a little closer. Russia's smile grew and he bit him again, moving a bit higher, biting a little harder. Prussia bit his lip and held him closer feeling his heart quicken slightly. He brushed his lips against Prussia's pulse. He titled his head slightly, trailing his tongue against it, before he began nibbling on the skin. Prussia hid his face into his shoulder and bit his lip a little harder pulling himself to the edge of the counter so he could feel more of the Russian's body on his. Russia slid his hands up from the counter to Prussia's hips, holding them. He continued nibbling on his pulse, a bit harder now. Prussia couldn't hold back the slight moan that finally escaped his tightly closed lips. Russia smirked against his neck, and pulled away, before he kissed him.

"Asshole." he said wiping at his mouth finding he only slightly bled.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing..." he said smiling. Russia blinked, a bit confused. Prussia shook his head and brought him into a deep kiss. Russia kissed him back, just as deeply. The albino got down from the counter and pulled Russia close to him again. Russia smiled, and pulled him closer, his hands still on his hips. He nibbled on Prussia's bottom lip, at first soft, but then gradually harder. Prussia smirked and opened his mouth slowly and put his hands higher on his back.

Russia slid his tongue into his mouth, and rubbed his along his. _Damn addicting albino cock tease._

_I wonder what would happen if I decided to pull away..._ Prussia smirked and decided to wait a bit longer fighting against Russia's tongue roughly to dominate the situation. Russia rubbed his tongue against his just as roughly. He wasn't going to let the Prussian win. Prussia kept fighting, never one to really give in and moved his hand to his hair to pull on it lightly hoping this would throw him off. Russia didn't falter, and pulled him closer, exploring Prussia's mouth, and began avoiding his tongue. He decided to test the theory if he hated him being a cock tease and reluctantly pulled away. A strand of saliva held them connected for a few seconds before breaking. "You know, I'm hungry again." he smiled beginning to move out of Russia's grasp.


	26. Chapter 26

Wow, I'm sorry for the late update guys but I really wanted to finish my _I'm Happy Alone_ story and start on my new story, which isn't uploaded yet, because it wouldn't let me be and kept blocking every creative thing I did. I also had a lot of big I mean BIG Movie Production homework that needed to be done. So anyway, I will be getting back in the groove of updating and hopefully you guys can deal with me.

* * *

Russia groaned and pressed him against the counter. "You are a dick." He put his head on his shoulder again.

"How am I dick?" he asked smiling from ear to ear. He really didn't want to pull away either but he had to test it.

""Fucking cock tease."

"I fucking knew it." he smiled before bringing him back into the kiss and didn't ask for permission before forcing his way into his mouth.

_...Fucker. _He smiled and started playing hard with Prussia's tongue with his own. Prussia fought hard to keep the dominance and had both his hands now in his hair. Russia wasn't about to lose to Prussia, and he held him closer, so that Prussia was pressed between Russia and the counter. Prussia ignored the slight pain in his back from the counter and kept fighting to keep the dominance as his hands slid slowly down his back ghosting his spine. Russia shivered a bit and actually stopped fighting for a second, and probably lost the small battle. He took a step back, pulling Prussia closer against him.

Prussia began to quickly, but roughly, explore his mouth ignoring the tongue for now since he wasn't fighting and stopped the movement of his hands at the lowest part of his waist without touching his ass. Russia moaned lightly, and he smiled against Prussia's lips as he began rubbing up and down his sides lightly. Prussia kept up with the kiss but slowly began to tease Russia's tongue and moved a little closer to him. Russia shivered and held him close, rubbing his tongue along his. He slid one hand up to his upper back and pulled him closer, as he deepened the kiss. Prussia was feeling breathless from the intensity of the kiss but that only made him deepen it more. Russia felt himself getting a bit out of breath, but he continued it, nevertheless. Prussia's lungs were beginning to scream for air so he pulled away breathless. Russia took a deep breath, and watched Prussia for a minute. Prussia steadied his breathing and looked back at Russia smiling.

"See? It's a lot better when you aren't being a cock tease."

"You think so?" he said smirking.

"Of course it is, moron."

"Do you want to test it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Prussia pushed him away using all his strength and began walking out of the kitchen. "Now where are you going?" he sighed.

"I don't know." he said smiling to himself as he left the kitchen.

He sighed. _Fucking jackass._ Russia followed him to see what he was up to.

Prussia was walking around the house with no real conviction on stopping anywhere. "Stop following me." he said looking back to stick his tongue out.

"And if i don't want to?" he smiled.

"I'll keep being a cock tease." he smirked turning around crossing his arms.

"You'd do that anyways." He sighed a bit.

"Yep." he smiled standing there.

"Exactly..."

"So, what are you going to do to stop me from being a cock tease?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"There are a lot of things i could do to keep you from being a cock tease."

"Really?" he asked looking amused.

"Mm-hm." He nodded. Seeing no movement, he shrugged and began walking away whistling a bit. Russia watched Prussia, a wide slightly wicked grin appearing on his face. Prussia got back to the living room and plopped on the couch completely stretched out still whistling a bit. Russia wandered over to him, the grin gone, and he leaned over Prussia. "What do you think? Should I help you stop being a cock tease?"

"_You_ wouldn't be able to stop _me_ from a being a cock tease." he chimed smiling widely.

"How much do you care to bet on that?"He smirked slightly.

"What kinda bet are we talking about?" he asked personally loving bets.

"Hmmmmmm..." He thought for a second. "I bet that I make your constant cock teasing to a minimal amount..." He shrugged slightly.

"I bet you have to stop jumping me in the shower." he said but then quickly added. "Unless I say it's okay." He knew it'd kill the Russian if he couldn't join him at least once a week.

"Alright, if i can't get you to almost completely stop being a cock tease, i will do that."

"Sounds good."

"Alright." He smiled widely. Prussia stayed in his position waiting for the Russian to try, whatever the hell he had planned. Russia tilted his head. "So...I can do whatever i want, right?"

"Well, yeah, whatever you think will stop making me a cock tease."

"That's all I needed to hear then." He smirked a bit. Prussia looked at him and shrugged not really getting what he had planned and didn't want to try to figure it out. Russia walked over to the front of the couch, before he climbed over him, sitting above him. He slowly slid his hands up Prussia's chest.

Prussia just stared at him not even reacting beginning to think, maybe he should've thought this through, but still too much work. Russia watched him for a second, before he slid one of his hands back down Prussia's chest and under his shirt. He lightly ghosted his hand over his stomach. Prussia smirked and laid there as Russia's hand moved over his stomach underneath his clothing. He slid his other hand under the shirt and lifted it up a bit. "Sit up." He mumbled, tilting his head a bit.

"Fine, since I guess you need even my help to do such a simple task." he sighed beginning to sit up.

Russia frowned slightly, pushed him back down, and yanked off his shirt. "Actually, it doesn't look that way."

"Kesesesese..." he laughed slightly seeing he was still being a good cock tease. Russia lightly ghosted his middle and index fingers of one hand over Prussia's chest, his eyes trailing all over the pale skin. Prussia shivered, only because it was cold, not because of the light touches of the Russian. Russia leaned down, and bit Prussia's collarbone. Prussia fidgeted trying to move away from him, i.e. play hard to get. Russia moved his hands to Prussia's upper arms, and held him there, biting him harder. Prussia bit his lip trying not to have his body react.

Russia looked up at him. "...You are dull."

"Well I am trying to be a cock tease." he said feeling a shiver escape up his spine, he couldn't blame the cold that time.

"You can still make sounds if you're being a cock tease." He replied.

"Well excuse me." he said but smiled. He rolled his eyes slightly, and moved up, nibbling on Prussia's pulse. Prussia moaned a little bit. Russia smiled and began forming hickeys on his neck. Prussia writhed a bit and moaned a bit more feeling his body heat up. Russia let go of his arms, and rubbed his sides lightly. He ghosted one of his hands over his stomach, tracing his fingers above where Prussia's pants ended. Prussia's heart quickened and he closed his eyes still only moaning slightly. Russia smiled and undid the top of his pants, and then moved his hand back up and down Prussia's chest, each time, avoiding getting anywhere near his waist. Prussia moaned a little louder now trying to hold back from arching.

_It's already working_. He smiled and bit his neck lightly, and started sucking on it.

_Ass... why does he have to make it feel good? _Prussia moved into the kiss breathing heavily. Russia's smile grew and he pulled away and kissed Prussia. Prussia kissed him back making it deep but not too needy. Russia smiled and broke the kiss, sliding his hands down Prussia's sides. The silverette looked at him nearly losing himself in the violet irises. Russia pecked his lips, before he made a trail along his jaw, and to his collar bone, where he began sucking on it. Prussia instantly closed his eyes and moaned lightly lifting his back only inches up making him curse in his head. Russia grinned against his skin and nibbled on it. He unzipped Prussia's pants and then moved his hands away again. Prussia cursed feeling him unbutton his pants and wrapped his arms around him. Russia kissed him deeply, rubbing his sides again. He pulled him closer as he kissed him back with the same intensity.

Russia smiling and broke the kiss, and made a trail down his neck. "Now...what would you do if i stopped right now?"

"Get over it and walk away." he said slightly breathing hard.

"What if...I went...further?" He asked between the kisses he left along his collarbone.

"I'm not exactly sure..." he said honestly.

He paused for a second, and then smiled up at him. "You should think about what you say, cock block."

"Cock block?" he exclaimed looking at him angrily. "Cock block?" he asked.

"You heard me." He said softly, grinning.

"I'm not a cock block!" he growled.

"That's what they all say." He kissed his shoulder. "You are in denial, cock block."

"i'm not a cock block."

"Then, prove it. Otherwise that will be your nickname." _Besides gullible and moron._ He smiled.

"Fine..." he said giving in he did _not_ want that as a nickname.

"Hmm...now that i think of it, you'd probably like the name." He smiled and pulled away, sitting up.

"I do not like that name!" he spat sitting up on his elbows.

"Maybe not now, but you'll get used to it."

"I do not want that fucking name." he growled grabbing his collar.

"What are you going to do about it?" He grinned.

"Prove you wrong..." he growled simply as if it should be obvious.

"Oh really?" He tilted his head.

"Yes..." Russia smiled and pecked his lips. Prussia put his hand on the back of his head so he couldn't pull away and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. _He's so easy to convince...sometimes... _Prussia moved his hands lower so he could push him against his body and tried to work under the shirt to tease him a bit more. Russia smiled and helped him a little, before wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia smirked at him put his hands on his now bare chest. Russia pushed his tongue into his mouth, and rubbed his hard along Prussia's. Prussia instantly began fighting for dominance and saw it was too late. Russia pulled away, and pushed Prussia back onto his back, before he attacked his lips with his own again. Prussia kissed him back letting him have the control, only at this moment. Russia deepened the kiss, rubbing his thumbs lightly against Prussia's nipples and slowly added more pressure. Prussia moaned into the ever deepening kiss having his body heat up more and pulled him even closer. Russia smiled widely. _I've got him where i want him._ This time, when he slid his hands down Prussia's sides, he pulled his pants down with them, distracting the albino with his passionate kiss. Prussia kissed him deeply yet passionately biting his lip lightly not even feeling that he was losing his pants and probably wouldn't care all that much, they had seen each other naked multiple times. Russia opened his mouth a bit, and ghosted his hand over the Prussian's crotch for a few seconds, before he went back to stroking his chest.

Prussia instead of moving his tongue inside of Russia froze the second he felt his hand barely, for half a second, on his crotch but dismissed it since it didn't stay and began exploring the Russian's mouth again. Russia felt him freeze and sighed on the inside. He rubbed his tongue along Prussia's as the other male's tongue continued exploring his mouth. One of Prussia's hands made it to his cheek and he stroked it as he continued kissing him. Russia smiled and tilted his head against his hand, leaning closer against him. Prussia couldn't help but smile with him and pulled away to take another breather, not wanting his lungs to hate him too much.

Russia tracing his finger along the waist band of Prussia's underwear. "You're still tense." He said softly. His heart jumped realizing that his pants were off but he quickly relaxed not really wanting to stop now. "See?" Russia trailed his finger up Prussia's chest and then back down, to make circles around his belly button.

"See what?" he asked feeling even more relaxed as his finger trailed over his skin.

"You were just pretty tense a second ago."

"Yeah so?"

"You need to stop thinking..." _Even though you pretty much never think. _

"It's harder than you make it sound..." he replied laying his head back on the couch.

* * *

Anyway, reviews and everything is still much appreciated. You don't have to give a review if you're angry for a late update though, I understand. Thanks for being patient~!


	27. Chapter 27

"Not really." Russia said, rubbing his hand lightly up and down his thigh.

"Okay, for me it is..."

"Of course it's hard for you."

"Shut up..."

"I don't think so." Prussia sighed and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Russia kissed the side of his mouth, and then tilted his head a bit, sliding his hand into his underwear, but kept his hand on his thigh. Prussia surprisingly didn't freeze up but looked at him waiting. Usually when he forced himself to not think he got a blank look but this time he was trying to keep that out of his eyes because he did love Russia and needed to give him that chance. Russia smiled and kissed him, before kissing his neck. "It'll be okay." he said softly, before he moved his hand. He palmed Prussia's member lightly and slowly. Prussia moaned a bit writhing for a second and beginning to breathe heavier. He began stroking him, but moved his hand painfully slow.

"Nhn... Russia, dammit." he said talking more than he would've liked. Prussia hated being tortured like this and arched his back a little more than he did before.

"What's wrong?" He asked, smiling widely, keeping his hand moving at that torturing pace.

"Fucker..." he tried to spit out angrily but lost most of its venom just my exiting his mouth. _MOVE!_ Prussia wasn't going to beg, that was a wimp ass move.

Russia stopped his hand. "Soon, be patient." He smirked a bit. Prussia growled slowly catching his breath looking at him. "What's with that look?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing..."

"Oh really? Did you not want me to stop?"

"No..." he said after looking into his violet eyes for a minute or so. He didn't say anything but started pumping him, harder and faster. He bit into his shoulder, and sucked on the reddening mark. Prussia moaned louder at the sudden change and arched his back Russia bit his lip, hearing him moan and pulled him closer. He picked his pace up and then suddenly slowed down, smiling as he did so. Prussia was still moaning and holding him close burying his face into his shoulder shaking a bit but had an idea why he slowed so he didn't complain, yet. Russia kissed him deeply and slowly picked up his pace again. He was having way too much fun torturing Prussia with this. Prussia kissed him back eagerly and was beginning to try and grind their hips together needing more friction than what Russia was allowing. Russia held down his hips with one hand, slowing his pace to where he was barely moving his hand. He deepened the kiss, and nibbled on his lip. Prussia kissed him trying to calm down. Russia pushed his tongue into his mouth, and rubbed his along his as he pulled his hand away from his hips, moving his hand quicker and tightened his grip, giving pleasurably hard pumps. Prussia moaned into the kiss pulling him closer not sure on how much longer he was going to last and tried his best to tease and play with the Russian's tongue. Russia smiled against his lips, wondering himself on how long he would last. He suddenly got an evil thought, and pulled his hand away from Prussia and broke the kiss. Swearing up and down at how close he was he looked at Russia with glaring lust filled eyes. "Wh... what?" he asked breathing heavily.

"What do you mean what?" He asked, smiling widely.

"Why... did you, stop?" he asked beginning to catch his breath.

"I just felt like being a cock tease." He said, shrugging. "Why? Do you want me to keep going?" Prussia looked at him thinking on how to answer that. He wanted him to continue... Russia just smiled at him, watching him. _I wonder if I should just leave him here and wander off._ His smile grew.

"Yeah..." he answered.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head, slightly. Prussia mumbled under his breath wondering why Russia couldn't even remember his own questions. "What is it?" He asked, leaning down and brushed his lips against his neck.

Prussia sighed, "Continue." he said barely above a whisper.

"And if I don't?" He smiled widely.

"You'd be dubbed cock block."

"No, I'd just be a cock tease like you."

"No cock block." he smiled.

"How would I be a cock block?"

"Just because." Russia blinked, and bit his neck. Prussia closed his eyes only letting out a small moan. Russia smiled against his neck, and rubbed his sides as he sucked on the already bruising skin. Prussia writhed a bit under him trying to get more.

Russia's smile grew. _The more he fights to get more, the slower it makes me want to move at continuing this. _Prussia growled slightly, never one for being patient and though maybe he should do something to get back at the Russian. "You are so impatient." Russia sat up, running his hands along Prussia's sides and chest.

"So?" he asked.

"Just relax...baby."

"Don't call me baby." he snapped glaring at him.

"You act like one, and you sure as hell sulk like one." He smiled, and kissed him. Prussia bit his lip but not to the point of blood. Russia poked him in the side. He didn't let go smirking at him. Russia rubbed his tongue along Prussia's upper lip as he continued poking him. Prussia finally let go and let him have access forming a plan. He rubbed his tongue hard along Prussia's, tangling his fingers in his light hair. Prussia put his hands on his sides and slowly made his way down as he moved his tongue with Russia's. He smiled a bit, feeling his hands moving along his body, and went to exploring the Prussia's mouth for the umpteenth time that day. Prussia smirked as he quickly ghosted the Russian's crotch then put his hands back on his hips like he did nothing. Russia shivered, pausing in the kiss for a moment, before he regained his cool composure and resumed kissing the albino. _Ass. _

Prussia laughed bit as he kissed him moving his hands up and down his sides slowly. Russia poked him in the side again, before he ran his fingers slowly along his chest and stomach. Prussia mumbled against his lips, "What?" He started moving his hands down south again and this time, moved slower over his crotch.

Russia shivered and moaned lightly against Prussia's lips. "What do you mean what?"

"You keep poking me..." he said smirking as he did it again except stopping for a second before moving his hands to his back.

He moaned a little again and pulled him closer. "I always poke you."

"Now whose becoming impatient." he smirked against his ear biting it lightly.

"You, you're always impatient." He moaned lightly again. Prussia moved his hands to his front but stopped before he reached his member and bit his ear lightly again. Russia shivered again, and shakily breathed out, "Fucking tease."

"Kesesesese..." he laughed kissing his jaw before he moved to his neck keeping his hands in their spot.

"Damn..." He breathed out, closing his eyes as he shivered again. Prussia only continued the kisses until he made it to his collarbone and left a decent sized hickey there licking and sucking it pretending to make it better but in turn only worse. Russia bit his lip, holding back the moan that wanted to come out. He closed his eyes a bit tighter from the pleasure of the hickey. Prussia moved along his collarbone and let one hand trace his chest while the other moved on the edge of his member still not going to touch him just yet. He sighed a bit, and let out a low moan. He pulled up Prussia's head and met his lips with his own. Prussia kissed him back and moved his hand fully onto Russia's member and palmed it for a few seconds. Russia moaned against his lips, unconsciously bucking his hips slightly Prussia's smirk grew as wide as it could and continued to palm him adding a little more pressure. Russia moaned and bit his lip, stifling other moans from coming out. Prussia put more pressure on Russia's crotch and went back to his collarbone to create another hickey except biting it to make it bleed slightly. Russia bit his lip to the blood and moaned louder, as he pulled Prussia closer, his breath hitching. Prussia licked the small wound having one hand begin to slowly take off his clothes as his other hand worked to get inside his pants. Russia moaned again and breathed shakily. "Fuck..." He mumbled.

Prussia got his pants unbuttoned and slipped his hand inside to tease him through his boxers. He bit his bleeding lip again before he kissed him again. Prussia kissed him back smiling to himself. _I've got you impatient now..._ He lightly grasped his member through his boxers but then removed his hand to slide them off slowly as he began to kiss his chest.

Russia moaned lightly, tangling his fingers in Prussia's hair again. _D-Damn him...He's too good at this. _Prussia ghosted his nipple with his mouth but kept kissing his chest randomly all around has he got his pants off followed a little more quickly by his boxers. Russia moaned lightly and slid his hands down Prussia's sides to take off the Prussian's boxers. He slid his hand down his back, cupped his ass for a second, and then slid his hand down the side of his leg, and back up the front of his leg. Prussia moaned slightly and ran his hand over Russia's length lightly. Russia moaned and tilted his head back, before he sighed lightly, and wrapped his arm around Prussia's waist. Prussia moved closer to his body and quickly moved his hand over his sack before kissing him on his collarbone again. He moaned lightly and slid his other hand down his chest, before he lightly gripped Prussia's erection and started stroking him slowly again. Prussia moaned against Russia's skin and grasped his member equalizing the pressure and hand the other hand pull him closer to his chest. He breathed shakily, and started pumping him with a bit more pressure and speed, moaning lightly as he did so. Prussia unconsciously kept up with him breathing heavier and leaned his head back exposing his neck while moaning. Russia moaned and lowered his mouth on Prussia's neck, before he began biting and sucking on his flesh. Prussia's breathing hitched and shivered from the pleasure as his hand kept increasing the stroke speed and pressure the whole time. Russia moaned against his skin, and followed Prussia's pace, as he continued biting him. Prussia moved his head to the side arching his back slightly moaning a little louder picking up his pace. Russia moaned louder, and bit his lip as he closed his eyes tightly, pumping Prussia pleasurably hard and fast. "Fuck..." he moaned feeling the pressure build quickly in his lower abdomen and kept going trying to get Russia to go first.

Russia wasn't about to lose to Prussia. He picked up his pace, and bit onto his pulse and sucked on it, a bit hard. Prussia moaned louder and buried his face into his neck the best he could and kept going faster trying to keep his climax back. He moaned loudly and closed his eyes tightly. "Give...up.." He said between moans.

"No... no." he replied breathing heavily and bit his ear. Russia moaned and closed his eyes tightly, gripping Prussia a little bit harder, but it was still pleasurably so. Prussia held it back as much as he could but didn't last much longer and bit Russia's shoulder as he climaxed cursing under his breath but still keeping on the Russian. Russia smiled a bit and moaned loudly, biting his lip as he climaxed himself. He tilted his head back, panting as he tried to regain his breath. Prussia was catching his breath slowly and removed his hand from his member to move it up and down his side.


	28. Chapter 28

Prussia was catching his breath slowly and removed his hand from his member to move it up and down Russia's side. Russia kissed Prussia's forehead, still catching his breath. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled, running a hand through his hair. Prussia held him back smiling a bit and put his face into his chest. Russia closed his eyes and slowed his rapid heartbeat, taking deep breaths. Prussia was feeling tired now so he closed his eyes and held Russia to him even tighter as he was getting his body relaxed.

"How tired are you?" Russia asked, smiling as he looked down at the Prussian.

"Not that tired." he said looking up at him opening his eyes.

"Do you want to keep going?" He asked tilting his head as his smile grew.

"Maybe." he said sticking his tongue out.

Russia leaned over by his ear. "Cock tease." He said softly, amused.

"We already established that." he mused.

"Yes, we have...but you still are one."

"Yeah I am..." he smiled.

Russia raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "So you're agreeing with me?" He shook his head and pecked his lips. "You're odd." He mumbled.

"Start telling me something I don't know, because hearing the same things is getting boring." he sighed.

"Hm...You have my heart? Is that something new?"

"Ye... yeah that is." he said looking past the Russian now.

He looked down at him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Does this mean I won?"

"I don't think so..." he thought to himself. He wasn't really sure all he knew was that he was still able to be a cock tease through earlier activities.

"Damn...bitch."

"I'm not a fucking bitch." he snapped glaring at him.

"You're not 'a' bitch, you're my bitch." He replied as a matter-of-factly.

"I am still not a 'bitch' and I'm technically not yours yet." Prussia sneered.

"Then I'll make you mine." He smiled widely. Once again Prussia just realized what he said and was a little speechless. Russia smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry, it will happen when you least expect it. Your ass is safe...for now." And he totally didn't have his hand on his ass when he said that.

"Sure my ass is safe when your hand is on it." he said hiding the fact that not knowing when it was going to happen, was fucking scary. Prussia would like to know but this was Russia so...

"What do you think I'm going to do? Screw you right here? I happen to like this couch." He said, moving his hand to his side.

"I can imagine you not caring and doing it where ever you fucking please." he said shrugging his shoulders telling him the absolute truth he believed in.

He shrugged. "Probably." Prussia sighed and began trying to get out from under him. "Where are you going?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Shower." Prussia answered. He let him go, deciding that he was just going to go after him anyways, the bet wasn't over, so he could still do it. Prussia got up and walked to the bathroom getting his shower ready and hopped in once it was the right warmth.

Russia waited a minute, before he wandered to the bathroom. When he entered quietly, he got an idea for a different approach, smiling widely. He got in the shower, and instead of wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist, he did something else. Grab him, spin him to face him, push him against the shower wall, pin his arms, and pull him into a deep kiss. How's that for a sneak attack?

Prussia was completely caught off guard and could barely register what was going on before he felt another set of lips crashing onto his. He glared at Russia for only a few seconds before closing his eyes and kissing him back. Russia smiled against his lips, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. _Maybe I'll rethink my side of the bet..._ Prussia was happy his arms were free and put them around Russia's chest to help pull him closer deepening the kiss as well. Russia, not even bothering to try and get permission, pushed his tongue into Prussia's mouth and rubbed his along the others. Prussia smiled and fought with his tongue as one hand made its way to Russia's hair so he could run his fingers through it. Russia rubbed his sides in time with the movements his tongue made in Prussia's mouth. Prussia moaned lightly into the kiss and had his other hand run up and down his back slowly until it came to rest right above his ass. Russia shivered at his touch, but nevertheless continued his movements. Prussia smirked and let his hand that was in his hair repeat the same movement his other hand just did except when it joined his other hand, he lowered them and squeezed his ass lightly before moving them to his hips.

Russia straightened at the touch, and pulled him closer, before he pulled away slightly to nibble Prussia's lip. Prussia opened his mouth to give him access and put his hands back on his ass never really squeezing, just there. Russia rubbed his tongue along Prussia's and slid a hand up his chest slowly, before he slid it back down, just as slow. Prussia shivered and teased his tongue, not really fighting for dominance, and pulled him a little closer. Russia rubbed his sides lightly, moving closer to the shorter nation. He smiled against his lips and moved a hand up to stroke his cheek. Prussia moved slightly into the hand but kissed him a little deeper making it more rough and let his hands roam up his back following his spine. Russia shivered lightly at his touch, and deepened the kiss as well, wrapping an arm around the Prussian's waist, his fingers lightly rubbing his side.

Prussia began making random circles on his back sometimes around scars or right over them while one hand went to Russia's hair. Russia shivered again when he touched his scars, it felt a little weird, but he didn't want him to stop. He deepened the kiss, making it a little rougher. Prussia followed his lead and continued to make it rougher but beginning to feel a bit breathless. Russia slid his hand that was on Prussia's cheek down his neck, to his chest, as he lightly ghosted his finger, making swirls over the pale wet skin. Prussia sighed and pulled away from the kiss to take a couple breaths of air before kissing his jaw line. Russia took a deep breath, and titled his head back slowly, staring down at Prussia a bit curiously. Prussia stopped for a second to look at him before ghosting his neck never really leaving much of a presence.

Russia exhaled shakily and wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders, closing his eyes. _'I'm technically not yours yet.' Then I'll make you mine... _He smiled thinking of the conversation in the living room. Prussia continued to tease his skin but suddenly bit down on his pulse sucking and nibbling intending to leave a bigger mark than he's done before. "Ah..." Russia moaned and exhaled shakily, holding Prussia a bit tighter as he tangled the fingers of one hand into that soft, silvery hair. Prussia smirked and continued on the spot for awhile longer before pulling away smiling at him. Russia sighed a bit and put his hands on Prussia's face. "I see you're still a cock tease." He smiled.

"Does that mean I win?" he asked smiling big at him.

"Hmmm...maybe..." He thought for a second. Prussia let him think and went to kiss his chest lightly never kissing the same spot twice. Russia shivered at each touch of Prussia's lips against his skin, and then looked down. "No, you haven't won yet."

"Then maybe I should try harder?" he asked against his skin before biting it lightly.

"Damn." He mumbled, his breath hitching slightly. He pulled away, and took a step back. "No, you aren't going to win."

"Why not?" he asked smirking and crossed his arms looking at Russia knowing he was close to winning.

"Because I plan on beating you." He shrugged a bit, and looked away from Prussia. _Damn him and his intoxicating eyes and smirk. _He sighed a little.

Prussia took the opportunity to get close to him and kiss his ear, "I still don't know how you plan to do that." He licked his ear before biting it softly. Russia shivered and moaned lightly, before he thought again. He suddenly stood up straighter, and didn't react to Prussia nibbling his ear. Prussia stopped for a second. _He stopped reacting, what the hell is he playing at?_ He frowned before pulling him close kissing his collarbone. Russia just stared down at Prussia, smiling a bit. He didn't shiver, moan or do anything. Prussia frowned up at him. _Dammit, he's an asshole._ He let his hands roam to his butt and squeezed it a little harder than earlier while kissing the mark he made just a few minutes ago.

Russia just looked around the shower, focusing on everything that wasn't Prussia. _It's working._ He smiled.

Prussia tried to keep calm and moved his hands to Russia's member ghosting it a couple a times before grasping it lightly and stroking him. _Gotta keep calm, cannot let him win... Even though I don't know what he wants yet..._Russia bit his lip lightly, holding back a moan. He wasn't going to let Prussia win this one. Prussia went a little faster holding it tighter with each new stroke and kissed his nipple before taking it in his mouth to tease it with his tongue.

Russia exhaled shakily and bit his lip harder to hold back the moans that wanted to escape his lips. _Fucking albino cock tease...he's not going to win. _Prussia looked up at him smiling and bit his lip trying to get him to stop holding back and went even faster. Russia frowned a bit, and sighed, shakily. "You aren't...going to...win."

"Then do something about it." he smirked kissing him and forcing his tongue into his mouth as one hand began to tease his sack and the other kept up the pace. Russia rubbed his tongue along Prussia's and pulled his hands away, before he held them behind his back, and broke the kiss. Prussia smiled against the kiss fighting to keep dominant and moved closer to the Russian. _I made him react. _

Russia pulled away and rested his forehead against Prussia's. "Can't do anything without your hands, can you?" He asked, smiling.

"You believe that?" he asked before moving his hips against his smirking.

He bit his lip again, holding back the urge to moan. He swallowed and then looked away. "That's not going to work."

"Really?" Prussia asked putting more pressure but slower.

"It's not going to work." He said softly.

Prussia tried it moving faster, "It will..." he smirked. Russia pulled him away so that he couldn't reach him with his hips without possibly slipping. "Ass." he said glaring at him.

Russia smiled. "Are you just mad because you can't try your trick anymore?"

Prussia growled looking away from him. _Fuck, I can't do anything like this!_ He began to fidget to his hands free. His smile grew, and he didn't loosen his grip on his wrists. Prussia tried harder still glaring at him, "Do you mind? I'm trying to win."

"Well in that case, you aren't getting your hands back." Prussia growled slowly stopping knowing he wouldn't get them back now trying to figure out another way. Russia watched him, wondering what he would do without the use of his hand. Prussia decided to see what would happen if he tried to step closer. Russia titled his head slightly, and let him take the step, only to pull him back to where he was before he took the step.


	29. Chapter 29

Prussia was getting pissed, this was ridiculous! He snarled and thought maybe if he took a step back quickly hoping Russia would lose his balance. _Why not?_ He suddenly took a quick step back nearly slipping but stayed on his feet. That caught Russia of guard and it jerked him forward. His grip on Prussia's wrists loosed a little, and he cursed under his breath. Prussia smirked taking this opportunity to grab his ass and pull him close into a deep kiss. Russia jumped slightly, but kissed him back just as deeply, ignoring the hand on his ass. Prussia quickly moved his hands to his member again to continue the earlier treatment still kissing him. Russia continued kissing him, but pulled his hands away from his member, nibbling on his lip. Prussia refused him entrance trying to get back, he had to win. Russia smiled and held his hands away from him. He growled and pushed his body against his not grinding against him just yet.

"So impatient. I told you that you weren't going to win." He mumbled against his lips.

"I will." he declared moving a bit.

"I doubt it."

Prussia frowned and found it hard to move in the position he was in. _If my fucking arms weren't being held... _Russia slid his hands up him arms, to his shoulders, before he pushed him back against the wall, and held him there. Prussia barely felt any pain, getting used to being shoved into the wall, and tried to embrace the Russian. Russia blinked slowly, and sighed, releasing him. He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. Prussia paused in his efforts, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said softly.

"You sure?"

Russia nodded. "Yeah, nothing's wrong." He looked back at him and leaned over to peck his lips.

Prussia crossed his arms giving up on the game for now. "Okay, I was just making sure."

"Why would something be wrong anyways?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you pulled away."

"Yes, and?" Russia asked.

"Well, I was worried you dumbass."

"Nothing is wrong, you odd jackass." He mumbled wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I know now..." Prussia said letting him wrap his arms around him.

"I still find it funny how you worry about me." He chuckled lightly.

"So?"

"It's kind of odd...but still nice..." Prussia kept silent and leaned more into him now feeling the water getting cold but didn't make a move to do anything about it. Russia was starting to feel the cold but only slightly. Even so, he reached over, turned the water on hot, and backed away from Prussia quickly so that the hot water only got him.

Prussia jumped and glared at him turning it down to a tolerate temperature. "Ass." he growled turning back toward him.

He chuckled at him. "Payback is a bitch."

"Fucker." he said knowing his back had turned red from the touch of the water.

"Another thing you constantly bring up. I will only be one when I make you mine." He wrapped his arms around Prussia, and pulled him close as he rubbed his reddening back. Prussia just put his arms around him to keep him close. Russia closed his eyes and rested his head against Prussia's, smiling a bit. Prussia sighed and actually kept quiet for once without having the urge to talk. Russia lightly rubbed Prussia's lower back with one hand, while the other stroked his head. He strangely felt completely at ease and relaxed. Prussia let his hands roam his back lightly not really wanting to do anything, for once.

Russia eventually let go of him, and back up before he sat down, his back against the end of the tub. He looked up at Prussia for a second, before he grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his lap, and closed his eyes again. Prussia stayed on him and kind of snuggled closer feeling pretty relaxed and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep all of a sudden but that was a bad idea while in the tub so he kept his eyes open so he couldn't sleep. Russia watched him for a minute, before he smiled and stroked his cheek. "Are you tired?" There was amusement in his voice.

"Kinda." he said. Prussia usually got tired if he wasn't constantly doing something but it was getting better, he could last longer without doing anything every second of the day.

"Do you want to get out?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Not really."

"Alright." Russia tilted his head back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes, going into thought. Prussia smiled and laid there feeling his body relax more and couldn't help now closing his eyes slightly. Russia traced his finger along Prussia's spine and slowly traced circles on his pale lower back. What Russia was doing wasn't helping his fight for sleep at all but he didn't want to say anything. He smiled down at him. _It's kind of nice when he's silent..._

He wasn't tired of the silence, he was actually for once in his life enjoying it, but he was seriously about to fall asleep. "I think I should go to bed." he announced but not really moving.

"Yeah...Probably." He said softly, as he stopped tracing along Prussia's back. Prussia reluctantly sat up and turned off the water making his slow way out of the tub. Russia got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist using another to dry off. He put one on Prussia and rubbed it against his head to mess up his hair and dry it at the same time.

"I can do that myself." he snapped grabbing the towel holding back a yawn.

"Stop resisting." He sighed.

"I'm not helpless though." Prussia fought back.

"I didn't say you were."

"That's what I feel like when you help me with something simple." he stated.

"I'm doing it because I want to, not because I think you're helpless. Be happy that you don't have to waste energy on simple things." Russia stated. Prussia pouted hating to agree to this but was happy he wasn't doing it to make him feel weak. "Now, if you are finished complaining..." He took Prussia's hand and wandered out of the room, leading him down the hall. Prussia glared at his back but followed him anyway still feeling drained of energy. Russia stopped at Prussia's room and grabbed a change of clothes before he wandered out of the room again, still dragging the Prussian. Prussia was now confused but was at least happy there was a prospect of clothes in the near future because his house was still damn cold. Russia went into his room and closed the door behind them. "You don't have any problems with sleeping in here, right?" He asked, as he went to get himself clothes, setting Prussia's on the bed.

"No, why would I?" he asked getting into his clothes.

"I don't know I kind of figured that you'd complain about wanting to sleep in your own room." He shrugged as he got dressed.

"Well stop thinking then." he sneered sitting on the bed clothed.

"And if I don't want to?" Russia asked, walking over to the side of the bed, a smile on his face.

Prussia glared at him, "I'll fucking tease you more."

"Oh really? I'm starting to think that you like this cock tease thing way too much."

"Only because it's the only way I know to get back at you."

_...And it works_. Russia didn't say anything though. Prussia shrugged and looked at the ceiling. Russia sat on the bed, wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist, and pulled him close. "Fucking cock tease." He said, amused.

"Yep." he said.

"That's still not a compliment..." He shook his head.

"Then how am I supposed to take it?" Prussia asked.

"I don't know..."

"Then be quiet."

"Why?" Russia asked.

"I don't know..."

"You really must be tired then." Prussia rolled onto his side and ignored the comment. Russia lied down next to Prussia and wrapped his arm around him after he pulled up the covers. Prussia leaned against him and began to feel the sleep take over his body. Russia closed his eyes and slowly drifted off, pulling Prussia closer to him as he finally started to fall asleep. Prussia finally fell asleep, a deep sleep because he was really tired from fighting to win the bet but, no one was proclaimed winner yet.

* * *

Russia woke up the next day, and the second he woke up, his mind was back on the bet...or it could more appropriately be called a game now. He wondered how exactly he was going to beat Prussia, and a few ideas started appearing in his mind. Prussia was slightly snoring still fast asleep not finding any reason to wake up yet. Russia smiled widely, thinking of an idea, and he gently pushed Prussia on his back, hoping he wouldn't stir. Prussia just rolled over still fast asleep dreaming of, awesomeness, 5 meters, and Gilbird annoying the crap out of Austria for him. Russia grinned at how heavy a sleeper the albino was, and moved under the covers, his hands lightly sliding down Prussia's hips to pull his pants and boxers down a little, until he was exposed. He lightly took Prussia's member in his and leaned down to trail his tongue from the base to the tip. Prussia shivered at the contact but relaxed again sleeping soundly somehow able to keep in his dreamland. Russia smiled a bit and applied more pressure with his tongue repeating the action before he traced it around the tip. Prussia shivered again and didn't relax again except, he still stayed asleep, just not really dreaming anymore. Russia finally took the tip in his mouth and started sucking a little, wondering how much it would take for him to wake up.

Prussia opened his eyes and pulled away slightly, "What the hell?" he said groggily waking up but found himself wide awake at the sight before him. "Fuck I was fucking sleeping!"

Russia smiled and pulled away a bit. "I know." There was a lot of amusement in his voice and on his face, and his trailed his tongue along the tip again.

Prussia closed his eyes shivering again holding back the moan. "Asshole." he strained.

"Mm-hm whatever you say." He wasn't even paying attention to the insults the Prussian was spewing, concentrating on the task at hand. He took him in his mouth again, this time taking more than that just head, as he rubbed his tongue along it.

Prussia moaned squeezing the bed sheets tightly. "Fu... fuck." He smiled and chuckled lightly at Prussia's reaction. Russia lightly bit down softly, lightly grazing his teeth along Prussia's member as he bobbed his head. He tightened his grip and moaned louder wanting to move away from him but couldn't force himself too. Russia chuckled at Prussia's moan and sucked a bit harder. He rubbed Prussia's inner thigh slowly, before he moved his hand lower and slid a finger inside of Prussia, having no intention of taking this further than this innocent suck off, it was still too early for that. Prussia blushed and began to try to push away. He was still moaning though as his body was heating up.

Russia pulled away slightly, to say, "Just calm down damn it." He then resumed what he had been doing before, slowly thrusting his finger in Prussia.

Prussia moaned louder stopping all motion to try to get him away. "I... tr... trust you." he said meekly leaning back feeling the pleasure rack his body. Russia froze, hearing those three simple words. After a minute's pause, he continued, sucking harder, and slowly added another finger and began scissoring them. Prussia bit his tongue and arched his back keeping back from bucking. Russia smiled and grazed his teeth along the sensitive flesh, rubbing his tongue harder against it. "Fu... Russia..." Russia chuckled again, his voice vibrating against Prussia's hardening member and his smile grew. Prussia's face was flushed and he was moaning loudly slightly bucking now. Russia thrusted his fingers harder and quicker, as he moved one hand to rub along his hips and side. Prussia moaned louder and impaled himself slightly onto his fingers feeling himself close to his climax. Russia chuckled again as Prussia bucked against his fingers, and as he felt him start to throb and tighten, he pulled away a bit, sucking on the head, massaging it with his tongue. "Rus... I'm goi..." he started feeling the pressure build in his lower abdomen and was moaning incredibly loud now. Russia started rubbing his tongue harder, and pumped him with the hand that has slid along his hip as the other continued thrusting his fingers into him. Prussia felt himself release as he moaned loudly, "Russia!" He felt the energy draining from as his seed was released into Russia's mouth. Russia blinked a bit, and sat up, swallowing as he did so. He smiled and laid next to Prussia, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You're, an ass." he said breathing heavily.


	30. Chapter 30

"How am I an ass?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why did you start that while I was asleep?"

"I wanted to see how much it would take for you to wake up, and I wanted to see how you'd react to it." Russia explained like it was a simple thing to know.

"You're more odd than me." he said rolling over.

"Not really." He said, amused.

"Sure, you don't give blowjobs to people who are sleeping." Prussia said. "Not odd at all."

"No, you got a blow job when you were awake. By the time I got into it, you were awake."

"Ass."

"You liked it." Russia stated smiling. Prussia stayed quiet at that and just stared at the wall. "Ha-Ha, See?" He chuckled and held him tighter.

"You're still an ass." he sighed holding his arms but not to pull him away.

"Oh well, I can live with that."

"Good." Prussia said.

"Cock tease."

"And you can't stop me." he smiled.

"Don't count on that." Russia warned.

"So far you haven't even got close."

"I doubt that..." _As long as I get to do whatever I want to you, I say I'm winning. _

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Prussia said.

"I think you're the one who's going to be sleeping better at night." He rubbed his hand along his hip.

"How?"

"At this rate, you're going to be exhausted." Russia pointed out.

"It's your own fault."

"It's your fault for being a cock tease."

"It's your fault for falling for it." he said turning his head to wink at him.

Russia's eyes widened slightly, and his face felt a little hot. "Damn it." He mumbled before he grabbed a pillow and smacked Prussia with it.

Prussia blinked before grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. "See!"

"I didn't fall for it, I just had...a hot flash." He smacked him with the pillow again.

"Really?" he asked looking at him lustfully holding the pillow against his chest.

Russia felt his face get hot again and looked away. "Da." He shoved a pillow in Prussia's face.

"Kesesesese." came a muffled laugh and removed the pillow slowly.

"Stop that!" Russia pushed it back in his face.

Prussia smirked and tried to put it back down. "But Russia..." he teased.

"Nyet!"

"I win." he smirked keeping the pillow there.

"No you don't." Russia snapped.

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"You keep blushing at everything I do." Prussia snickered.

"I told you, I'm not blushing."

"Sure." he said removing the pillow. Russia stared at him blankly. Prussia leaned over and stroked his cheek lightly getting the lust filled look back. Russia continued staring at him. There was no way in hell he was going to react now. Prussia leaned in closer staring deeply into his eyes as if searching for his soul and whispered on his lips before kissing him passionately, "I love you Russia."

Russia blinked slowly and pulled away slightly. "I love you too, Prussia." He mumbled softly, before he kissed him back. Prussia kissed him back while patting his cheek. Russia didn't deepen it, but instead was wondering what he was trying to do. Prussia pulled away and winked at him again before getting up to retrieve his pants. "I knew it." He shook his head, sighing.

"What?"

"You never change."

"I'm tired of not wearing pants." Prussia shrugged pulling them on.

"I'm not talking about the pants, moron."

"Then what?" he asked with them half way on.

"Never mind." Russia sighed lightly, and got out of bed, stretching.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." Prussia demanded.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Fine, and see, this is where you never change." he sighed putting his pants on the rest of the way. Russia sighed, rolling his eyes slightly, and wandered out of the room. He put off too much work hanging out with Prussia. He went to his locked room, unlocked it, went in, and locked it again. Prussia went to the kitchen and drank a couple beers to pass the time.

* * *

Russia remained in the room for a while, finding a new way to stress himself out. _Fucking pig. _

Prussia kept drinking actually finding himself drink more than he should but he didn't care. He kept drinking and drinking and soon one case was done and he was staring at the second case thinking about opening it.

Russia eventually left the room and relocked it, deeply annoyed. He needed to clear his head, so he went to the bathroom to take a shower, also considering that whenever he snuck up on Prussia they would just talk or in today's case, make out. He locked the door, started up the shower, undressed and got in.

Prussia heard the shower start and decided to have a couple more beers feeling tipsy.

Russia got out of the shower, got dressed, and wandered around. He sighed, feeling a bit better now that his head was cleared. He wandered to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the drinking Prussian, nothing new there.

Prussia put the bottle down and smiled at the Russian slurring his words, "Hey Russia!"

"...Are you drunk?"

"No." he smiled widely nearly missing the table with the bottle and only laughed at it nearly hitting the floor and losing his beer.

"You're drunk." Russia said shaking his head, and figured that a drink would be nice, so he got his vodka out of the freezer and took a few gulps, much better.

"Liar." he said laying his head on the table to look at him staring through his bottle that only had a few drinks left.

"Alright, tell me how I'm lying."

"Because I don't feel drunk." Prussia smiled grabbing the bottle and trying to take a drink with his head still on the table.

"You never feel drunk when you are drunk, everyone else is just drunk." He mumbled.

"Fine..." he said rolling the now empty bottle around and missed it as it rolled off the table.

Russia winced slightly, as the bottle shattered to the ground. "Okay, You're cut off now."

"No!" he said sitting up and grabbing the other bottle he had planned to drink on the table.

Russia chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, you can have that one." Part of him told him that Prussia would break the bottle and attack Russia with it, if he tried to take it away. Prussia smiled and giggled a bit opening it quickly and downing half of it in one gulp. _Did he just giggle? It was cute._ Russia smiled at the drunken Prussian.

Prussia began drinking it again a little more slowly this time to savor it since this was going to be the last one since Russia seemed to multiply at every drink. _Why is there 5 now?_ Russia saw that he was getting a sort of weird look from the Prussian, so he looked away and went back to drinking his vodka. Prussia had the bottle empty and was glaring at the Russian's, "Which one is the ring leader?"

"...What?"

Prussia glared at them and lifted his bottle threateningly. "Dammit, which one should I throw this at so the other four will leave!" Russia stared at him. He was definitely drunk. Prussia frowned and then threw the bottle at one of the Russians.

Russia watched as the bottle shattered against the wall. "Okay, that's it." He went over to Prussia, picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him out of the room.

"Hey!" he fought kicking at him and punching his back. "I wasn't down with those other three!"

"You are now." Russia took a swig of his bottle, having never set it down.

"No I'm not!" he yelled thrashing more but was beginning to feel a headache.

"Stop flailing around you whiney bitch." He replied, smacking him in the ass with the bottle, since he didn't want to put it down.

"Don't touch me!" Prussia snapped.

"I already am touching you. I have been touching you...and how do you know it wasn't the other three?"

Prussia went silent for a few seconds, "Fuck you mean they're following us!"

"Yes, they are out to get you."

"Fuck! Let me down! I can't fucking fight with you holding me!"

"I took care of them, I told them you were too vulnerable." Russia stated.

"Aww, thank you, real Russia!" he giggled again.

"You're cute when you giggle." Hopefully this Prussia wouldn't bitch about not being cute.

"Cute?" Prussia asked now just laying on his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Yes, Cute, adorable...whatever you prefer."

"Whatever." Russia moved his hand down from Prussia's lower back to his ass. He wondered how he would react. "What, you horny or something?" he asked laying like a lump on his shoulder.

Russia blinked. "Yeah, sure, why not." Prussia poked his ass just because he was bored. "...What are you doing?"

"Bored." he sighed poking his ass again.

"So you are poking my ass? You are so weird."

"Not as weird as you." Prussia pointed out.

"How am I weird?...Oh yeah, the other Russia's are following us again."

"The fuck!" he exclaimed flailing and probably hitting him on the head trying to get free to attack the Russians.

"They are gone now." Russia sighed.

"Gott, I owe you for getting rid of them. They fucking creep me out."

"Well, how do you want to pay me back?" Prussia shrugged becoming limp again on his shoulder. "They're back."

Prussia flailed bad enough to fall off his shoulder, "Fuck!" but then giggled for some reason as he rolled over to laugh at Russia.

Russia kneeled by Prussia. "Are you alright?" Prussia kept laughing at him and rolled away. Russia stared at him, still a bit worried, before he glanced down at the bottle in his hand. There was about 3/4 of a bottle. He glanced back at Prussia, and then started drinking. There was no way he could deal with the Drunkard sober.

Prussia sat up no longer laughing and feeling incredibly thirsty. He stuck his hand out too him, "Give me, I'm thirsty."

"You've had enough." Half a bottle left, and he was tipsy.

"But I'm thirsty." he whined and scratched the back of his head before sticking his hand out, but there was a couple blood spots on his hand. Prussia didn't notice though, he was too damn thirsty.

"...no." Russia told him and went back to drinking it. Prussia growled and stood up, well tried to and fell back down. He sighed and grabbed the back of his head again before feeling something in his hair. He looked at his hand saw blood but shrugged it off. "What did you...do?" He slurred slightly, tilting his head.

"I don't know, probably when I fell off your shoulder but it doesn't hurt." he said shrugging again lying on his back.

"Sit up." He ordered, sighing a bit.

"Nein." Prussia said rejecting the idea.

"Da."

"Why? I don't hurt..."

"Just do it, or the other Russia's will come and get you. The scent of blood lures them." Russia sighed. Prussia groaned sitting up and crossed his arms. Russia looked at the back of his head, nothing really bad, just a small cut. "You'll be fine...I think..." The vodka was finally getting to him, less than a fourth left.

"Then fuck off." he snapped angry he had to sit up at his increasing headache and laid back down.

"And if I don't want to?" He leaned over Prussia, grinning.

"Just fuck off." Prussia said not knowing any good threats right now.

"Why are you angry?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Headache..."

"...Open your mouth." Russia demanded. Prussia didn't want to argue and opened his mouth watching him closely. Russia tipped his bottle and poured Vodka in his mouth...and kind of on his face. He was tipsy and he couldn't keep his hand still. So sue him. Prussia took the alcohol happily but then almost regretted it as soon as his throat started burning but drank the rest of it anyway. When about half of the shortening amount was half gone, Russia stopped pouring and drank the rest, before he leaned over and kissed Prussia deeply. Prussia kissed him back pulling him nearly on top of him trying to ignore the pain in his throat. Russia pushed his tongue into his mouth, and rubbed his hard against Prussia's. Prussia fought his tongue but had no real intention of winning just wanting to be close to Russia. He pulled him more on top of him never breaking the kiss. Russia put a knee on either side of Prussia's body so he could be more on top of him, deepening the kiss as he put a hand on either side of his body too. Prussia had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and wouldn't really let go as he kissed him and pulled away slightly to nibble his lip before kissing him again asking for entrance with his tongue. Russia smiled and opened his mouth. He met Prussia's tongue with his own and rubbed along it, earning the taste of beer and vodka. Prussia tasted the vodka and wanting more instantly began to ravage his mouth as if he could get more just by kissing the Russian. Russia smirked slightly and broke the kiss, pulling away. Prussia sighed and looked up at him with his cheeks tinted pink and breathing heavily pulling him closer. Russia grinned and pecked his lips, before he rested his head on his shoulder. Prussia moved under him not really wanting to stay still and didn't want the other Russia's to take his Russia away. "I'm going to go get more vodka." He said, getting up and wandered off.

Prussia stayed there for only a couple seconds before slowly getting up to follow him. "You aren't getting anymore to drink." Russia smiled, looking back at him.

"Why not?" he asked feeling even more worse off after getting a taste of Vodka, but he wanted more, because for some reason it tasted really good tonight.

"Because...You're drunk." He smiled.

"That doesn't mean anything, I can still talk." Prussia said slurring even worse but, he still could talk.

"Okay, if you say so." He shrugged, and found another bottle, and opened it, taking a large drink. Prussia went over and grabbed the bottle hoping he could get a drink. Russia let him take it, shrugging slightly. He smiled and took a long gulp of Vodka getting used to the burning sensation, mostly because his nerves were kind of shot from the alcohol.


	31. Chapter 31

He took the bottle, and took a sip, before he put his hand on Prussia's cheek and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth so that the clear substance spilled into the other's mouth. Prussia drank it while kissing him back eagerly and put his hand on his hip. Russia rubbed his tongue along Prussia's tasting the left over drops of vodka, grinning as he did so. Maybe the Prussian had uses after all. Prussia pulled away smirking licking his lips and thought about kissing him again because this was an easy way to get alcohol when Russia was trying to stop him. Russia took another long swig of vodka, and closed his eyes as he swallowed, savoring the taste. Prussia brought him into another kiss tasting the vodka and also stole the bottle from his hand lightly hoping he wouldn't notice. Russia noticed, but didn't care at the moment. He deepened the kissed, and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Prussia let himself be pulled closer and put the vodka bottle down holding him close by his waist not even noticing one of his legs made its way between Russia's. Russia tangled the fingers of his free hand in Prussia's hair and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. One of Prussia's hands slid down to his ass while the other made its way to his neck to hold him and kiss him deeper. Russia slowly slid his hand up and down Prussia's ass and waist, pushing his tongue into Prussia's mouth and rubbed hard against his.

Prussia kissed him back eagerly and kept pushing him closer and squeezed his ass. Russia moaned lightly in his mouth and squeezed his ass, grinning a bit. Prussia moaned feeling his body heat up and his heart quicken only making him squeeze a little harder. Russia broke and moved down to his neck, biting on the old bruises from last. He nibbled on them and started forming more. Prussia shivered moaning and pressing himself closer to the Russian. Russia smiled against his neck and nibbled on his pulse, biting hard every once in a while. He moaned and hid his face into his hair pulling him closer feeling his heart beat faster. He traced his tongue along his neck, nibbling and biting every so often. Prussia sighed and leaned in closer kissing the top of his head while his hands roamed his back. Russia suddenly stopped, pulled away, grabbed his vodka bottle and practically skipped out the room. Prussia stood there confused and had to grab the end of the table as flash of black went through his vision. _I need another drink_.

Russia wandered back in, picked Prussia up again, throwing him over his shoulder, and wandered out. Prussia didn't fight this time letting him go limp on his shoulder but still semi aware of what goes on. Russia chuckled, taking another gulp of Vodka. "Oi...Prussia..."

"YeahRussia." he said slurring even worse now as his words no longer really had space between them.

"I'm gonnnnaaa make you mine." He grinned, laughing.

"Abouttime." he sighed still drunk having the beer take over his mind but wouldn't have said it if he wasn't at least thinking it.

Russia laughed again. "...You're going to get raped." He mumbled, grinning. Prussia laughed with him nodding his head. Russia wandered to his room, and kicked the door closed, before he threw Prussia down on the bed, and set his beloved bottle on the end table. Prussia laid on the bed watching him still kind of laughing. Russia got on the bed, and climbed over Prussia before he kissed him deeply, rubbing his sides. Prussia kissed him putting his hands on his hips pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, sliding his hands under Prussia's shirt and slowly rubbed his stomach, and then his chest. Prussia moaned and pushed more into the hands. He moved his hands to his sides and ghosted his fingers over them. He pecked his lips, before he went back to his neck, biting and sucking harder. Prussia hissed as his breath hitched but moaned wanting more as his body began to heat up. He smiled and pulled his hands away, before without even a second thought, ripped open Prussia's shirt. Prussia smirked and let him do whatever he wanted as he caught his breath a bit.

Russia continued ripping the shirt every now and again, until it was completely off. He began kissing Prussia's chest, biting randomly sometimes. Prussia moaned and writhed under his touch. Russia smiled against his skin, and moved his hands up so that his thumbs rubbed against his nipples, as he leaned up to kiss him again. Prussia kissed him back putting a lot of pressure into it still moaning and moved his hands back to his hips to bring him closer needing the feel of his body next to his. Russia deepened the kiss and nibbled on his lip for a minute before he pulled away and kissed along his jaw line. He moved his hand down and undid his pants and unzipped them before he moved slightly to pull them down, leaving him in his boxers. Prussia was breathing heavily form the moaning and arching his back a bit. Russia smiled against his skin and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth, as he palmed him through his boxers. Prussia moaned into the kiss and felt himself blush slightly and tried to grind his hips along his. Russia's smile grew and he slid his hand into his boxers to lightly stroke him. Prussia made a keening sound and looked at him with the beginning of lust in his eyes. Russia kissed his neck and gripped him a bit rougher, but not to the point it was no longer pleasurable so. He started lightly pumping him, lightly kissing his bruised flesh. Prussia groaned feeling the heat in his body increase knowing the alcohol wasn't helping but didn't care and only wanted him closer so he did just that.

Russia pulled off his own shirt, and threw it God knows where. (It's on the lamp.) He undid his pants then threw those too, before he went back to kissing Prussia. Prussia kissed him back letting his hands roam low grabbing his ass and holding it. Russia shivered and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. He smiled against the kiss and moved hands to his chest to for one to play with his nipples while the other traced his muscle lines. He shivered, moaning lightly. His body was feeling hot, and he wanted more of the intoxicating and addicting Prussian. It was like his kiss, body, and the way they tasted were all drugs, filled with endorphins.

Prussia pulled away, "Gott, I want you..." he moaned feeling incredibly hot and really wanting him badly at that moment.

"I couldn't have said that...better myself." He said, breathing hard. Prussia moved his legs so Russia was between them and pulled him closer kissing his jaw line. Russia shivered and moved a bit so he could pull off Prussia boxers, and then his own. He kissed him roughly and slid a hand down his chest, until he grabbed his erection and pumped it slowly. "It's not five meters, but it's pretty fucking close." He mumbled, smirking as he broke the kiss. Prussia somehow found a way to smirk at him and arched his back moaning loudly. He gripped Russia's back tighter but still had enough control not to dig his fingernails into his skin. Russia moved his hand back up to Prussia's mouth, and pushed two fingers into his mouth. "Suck." He said simply and a bit huskily.

Prussia sucked on his finger twirling his tongue around the tip and making sure to get a lot of saliva on knowing it was going to hurt, no matter how much preparation, it was going to hurt. Russia pulled his hand away from Prussia's mouth after a while and lowered it to his entrance before he pushed a finger in, biting his lip at how hot he was inside. Prussia moaned and moved to try to get the finger in more and wiggled trying to still get more. Russia smirked a bit at the albino's efforts, before he added another finger, thrusting them harder. Prussia wiggled from the feeling uncomfortable but relaxed seeing it got better and moaned again. Russia kissed his deeply as he scissored the fingers, waiting a while before he slowly added a third one. Prussia tensed but forced himself to relax so he could get used to it faster wanting Russia to hurry but couldn't find his voice. Russia scissored the fingers to prepare him a bit more, before he finally took them out, sitting up. Prussia whined a bit at the fingers being removed but quieted as Russia stood up in between his legs.

"The more you relax, the less it's going to hurt. Take a deep breath." He said softly, as he positioned himself. Prussia forced himself to slow his heart to and his muscles to relax. He knew it would be sometime before he would fully get used to this but he nodded his head finding himself as ready as he'll ever be. Russia slowly pushed into him, moaning a little as he was slowly sheathed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in pleasure. Prussia stayed relaxed for as long as he could before the pain seared through his body making him tighten for a second. He winced and writhed moving his head from side to side. Russia put his hands on Prussia's cheeks, looking down at him. "It's okay, the pain will go away in a minute." He said softly. Prussia closed his eyes and nodded just telling him to get it over with and took big breaths waiting feeling him relax a lot. Russia started slowly thrusting, waiting for the pain to subside. He just wanted to go at Prussia, but held back, letting out low moans. Prussia felt the pain slowly subside and was beginning to meet his thrusts and moan. It was still painful, gott it was, but the pleasure was starting to boil up inside of him making it incredibly better. "Are you okay?" Russia asked, still moving slowly inside of the albino.


	32. Chapter 32

Prussia opened his eyes with a small amount of hurt inside them but he nodded nearly with the pain all gone and thought he could continue now. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Russia leaned down and kissed Prussia as he slowly began picking up speed. He moaned against his lips, closing his eyes again. Prussia kissed him back and began to slowly moan as he picked up speed gripping his back again. Russia broke the kiss and started thrusting harder, biting his lip, as he held back the moans that begged to be released. Prussia reached up to try to rub his bottom lip saying it'd be okay to make the noises as his moaning slowly escalated along with his heavy breathing. He was beginning to meet his thrusts, "Fas... faster..."

Russia opened his eyes, complying as he picked up his pace, letting out a stream of moans as he did so. "God..." He moaned, biting his lip again.

"Sto... stop, holding, it b... back." he moaned through breaths feeling his body begin to sweat more than it already was and his face was completely flushed. Prussia was beginning to move with him now and wrapped his legs around him to pull him closer but still gave him the room to thrust the way he wanted.

He chuckled a little shaking his head as he was staring to sweat, himself. "I...can't help it..." He moaned, picking up his pace again, thrusting harder into Prussia, moaning loudly with each thrust. Prussia was about to say he was doing better before he saw white and cried out loud writhing underneath him more than usual and breathing so heavily he couldn't really speak. Russia smirked a bit, and continued thrusting into him, knowing exactly what was going on. He moaned and picked his pace up a little more. Prussia literally began seeing stars as he kept hitting that bundle of nerves and couldn't help but tighten his legs around him and dig his nails into his back moaning loudly. Russia moaned at the slight pain in his back, but he didn't paused with his thrusts. He moved his hands to Prussia's hips and pulled them so they met his thrusts again, causing him to go deeper into the Prussian. Prussia was finding himself coming quickly to his climax and no real help from Russia hitting his prostate. He moaned louder and pulled Russia into a rough bruising kiss. Russia kissed him back just as roughly before he moved one of his hands off of Prussia's hips and moved it to his erection to pump it in time with his thrusts. Prussia pulled away gasping from the sudden attention and felt his climax really near now as his breathing got heavier. Russia pumped him a bit harder and faster, leaning his head down as he let out a moan by Prussia's ear. "G-God..." he breathed before moaning again.

Prussia couldn't hold it back any longer and as his muscles tightened, he moaned loudly finally climaxing, "Russia!"

Feeling him tighten around him sent Russia to his own release. He closed his eyes tightly and moaned loudly. "F-fuck! Prussia!" He moaned bucking his hips as he rode out his orgasm.

Prussia was slowly catching his breath holding onto Russia for dear life feeling himself slowly come down from his high. Russia rolled over on to his back, next to the Prussian after he pulled out of him. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm his hard breathing. Prussia rolled over before the pain could settle in his back and looked at Russia slowly catching his breath and his heart slowing down. Russia looked over at Prussia and smiled at him. He rolled onto his side, and kissed him. "I love you, Prussia." He said, still panting.

"I love you too Russia." he said smiling with his chest still heaving but feeling his eyelids feel like lead bricks. Prussia was tired, and he was going to have two fucking horrible aches in the morning and he really didn't want to face them just yet but he still felt incredibly tired.

Russia smiled, hearing that and wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him close. "There's something I need to tell you..." He said softly.

"What?" he asked forcing his eyes to stay open to hear him out.

"Two things actually. The first thing, I finally made you mine. The second thing...I believe I won." Prussia agreed to the first one by kissing him on the nose but upon hearing the second one he glared, for the love of gott, he was right, he had fucking won. He kept silent glaring at him as if that didn't give away his loss at all. Russia chuckled, and rested his chin on Prussia's head. "I believe the term they use in a situation like this is...killing two birds with one stone."

"You know though, you never did state what you wanted if you won..." he said trying to stay awake a little longer to learn his doom.

"...I may have already gotten what I wanted, but...I'll think about it. Go to sleep." He said, yawning. Prussia sighed and moved his head to his chest and nearly fell asleep right away but listened to his heart for a few minutes before falling asleep. Russia lightly rubbed Prussia's back for a few minutes before he drifted off to sleep himself, smiling at the thought to go skating across his mind. _He's finally mine. He's not broken, but he's still mine..._ He couldn't remember the last thought though, as he passed out when it formed. _I wonder what would happen if I did break him though...We'll have to see. _

* * *

Prussia was still sound asleep and in the same position he fell asleep in as his body unconsciously made sure he didn't move afraid of the pain that might ensue.

Russia kept his arms around Prussia's waist, keeping him close, the Prussian had a natural warmth to him...it was probably from that hot head of his...but even so, it made the Russian feel warmer himself.

Prussia really didn't want to wake up, let alone open his eyes, but he did anyway and the first that hit him, was the pain crawling unbearably up his spin.

"It's about time you wake up..." Russia mumbled, softly, and yawned, opening his eyes.

"Is there a reason I needed to be awake?" he asked pained from his hangover and his spine both begging for attention at once but he wasn't going to move.

"No, I was just wondering how long it would take for you to wake up. I've been awake for a while...but I didn't want to wake you figuring you'd have a hangover, pain from falling and slight ass trauma..." He said softly, smiling.

"Shut the fuck up..." he mumbled feeling the headache begin to get to him even more wanting to get up and move but the pain in his spine was, no word to describe it.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked sighing a bit.

"No, I can still move." he said rolling over wincing and then proceeded to try to sit up. He sat up and watched him, wondering just how far he would go before giving up on moving. Prussia could feel his eyes on him as he got to a sitting position but was in so much pain already he leaned against the headboard to rest a bit before continuing.

Russia sighed, shaking his head. "You never give up, do you?"

"No." he smiled back down at him breathing a little heavy getting used to the pain before attempting to stand. Russia shook his head again, smiling though as he got up. He picked up the scattered clothes on the floor and set them on the bed, before he went to get dressed. Prussia nearly fell back on the bed and before he could look like an idiot he sat down and watched the Russian. _I'm not giving up, my body just needs an Awesome long break. _

Once dressed, Russia went over to Prussia, stroked his cheek and kissed him. "Have fun trying to walk." He smiled and wandered out of the room.

"Ass..." he whispered but wasn't regretting it at all as he still felt stabbing pains and was happy he didn't at least have the urge to puke every few minutes from his hangover, just a really bad ass headache. Russia leaned against the wall by the doorway, grinning widely. He was still very ecstatic about making the Prussian his. Prussia felt him still staring and he looked over at him glaring a bit. He decided to slowly make his way to stand and found this time he could stand now the problem was walking. Russia chuckled lightly when Prussia got to his feet, something told him that watching him try to walk was going to be very amusing. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he asked not really sure on how Awesome his walk was going to be.

"Not right now." He replied simply.

"Ass..." he mumbled again just knowing he was waiting for him to walk and he couldn't stand forever. Prussia began to try to walk and instantly fell over but he caught himself on the dresser and cursed loudly. Russia's smile grew and he was glad he had no work to do at this minute...that he knew of. Even if he did have more work, this was far more interesting and entertaining. Prussia glared at him and stood back up leaning against the dresser. Russia smiled innocently and moved his hand in front of him as if to say, 'Don't mind me, continue'. Prussia flipped him off deciding to sit on the dresser and glare at him only wincing slightly.

Russia sighed a bit, and shook his head. "You're hopeless." He said as he wandered over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"No I'm not." he said putting his arms around him.

"Mm-hm...Do you want help?" Stupid question, like that prideful bastard would ever accept help, but even so Russia thought to ask.

Prussia was about to kick him in the ribs but suddenly he thought about. _FUCK I ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT!_ He pushed at him instantly hating himself for even thinking the world 'help'. Russia suddenly grinned very widely as he pulled away from Prussia. "Stay away I don't need fucking help." he snapped looking away from Russia.

Russia shrugged. "Maybe not, but then again, you are sitting on a dresser...so..." He picked up Prussia and slung him over his shoulder.

Prussia bit his lip to hide the pain, "Fuck, what are you doing?"

"Helping you, now relax and stop being a tight ass...oh wait...you can't."

"Fuck you and I said I don't need help!" he yelled absolutely flustered.

"I've already fucked you and calm down, the more you move, the more you will hurt." Russia pointed out.

"I'm not gonna fucking listen to you." he growled trying to push off him only making his pain worse by the second.

"Suit yourself." He pulled Prussia down so that he was now in his arms.

"Hey!" Prussia protested finding it incredibly hard to move in this position and cursed loudly hiding the pain from his face as much as he could since he could see it now.


	33. Chapter 33

"Stop struggling, you are only going to hurt yourself more." He sighed. Prussia grumbled more and more curses but listened to him and stopped moving. He wouldn't stop moving his mouth though still letting out a string of curses toward Russia. "I love you too." Russia ignored the words coming from Prussia's mouth, and was debating on whether or not to put him outside and lock the door for a while.

Prussia stopped the curses long enough to flick him above the heart, "Even though you're an ass I love you as well."

"And you complain worse than a bitch." He smiled at him.

"I'm not a fucking bitch!" he fought.

"You act like one." He smiled. Prussia groaned and pushed at his chest. Russia just chuckled. "I'm going to help you relax your muscles so just calm down, alright?" Prussia groaned again and leaned his head back giving up at not getting any help. "So you're done throwing your mini fit?" He teased.

"Yeah..."

"Good." Russia wandered into the bathroom and set Prussia down for a minute, before he turned the tub on. "Soaking for a while will probably help you more than trying to run around and sit on dressers." Prussia flipped him off but laid in the tub to let the water cover his whole body as it slowly filled up. "There's time for that later. You know...the more you do it, the less it's going to hurt."

"Thanks for the info..." he sighed.

"Just relax." Russia sat by the tub resting his hands and chin on the side of it, staring at Prussia.

"Fine." he growled leaning his head back looking at the ceiling feeling the water slowly begin to help. Russia smiled a bit, and closed his eyes, going into thought. Prussia kept staring at the ceiling feeling his muscles relax more and more with each passing second and couldn't help but look at Russia. _When he thinks, he actually looks _truly_ peaceful. _

When Russia felt his gaze, he opened one eye, smiled a bit and then closed it again. _...Odd. _

_Ass..._ Prussia looked away and leaned his head back closing his eyes. Russia exhaled softly, finding it actually to think without having annoying thoughts or anything of the sort. Prussia opened his eyes getting bored and he felt relaxed enough so he decided to try to see if he could get out. Russia opened his eyes and moved away from the tub, wondering if Prussia could do it. Prussia got out the tub not even feeling pain yet, but then again he wasn't trying to walk yet. Russia got to his feet and grabbed a towel, holding it away from Prussia so that'd he'd have to walk to get it. Prussia narrowed his eyes at him cursing and was surprised he could take very slow steps only wincing but knew it wouldn't last long. Russia just smiled innocently and handed him the towel. "Don't act innocent, you are from it." he stated drying himself off and putting the towel around his waist.

"I could say the same thing about you." He shrugged. Prussia glared at him before slowly walking out of the bathroom. Russia smiled and followed him, seeing how far he could go. Prussia made it to the kitchen and quickly grabbed a snack before sitting down to take another rest. "Do you feel better?" Russia asked, leaning against the door.

"Yes."

"Good...How's the head?"

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked not really remembering that part of the night.

"...I kind of dropped you on your head, and you got a cut."

"Well it doesn't hurt." he shrugged not even reaching to touch his head.

"Good...How's the hangover then?" Russia asked continuing the interrogation.

"Bearable." Russia nodded and continued staring at Prussia. Prussia's eye twitched slightly and continued eating his snack. His stomach was kind of rumbling saying it didn't want it so he set it aside so he couldn't possibly throw up.

"Something wrong?" He asked when he saw Prussia put the food down.

"No of course not." he said defensively.

"...I still don't believe you."

"Your choice." Prussia said ignoring the food still.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry." he said simply as his stomach slightly grumbled this time from hunger and not complaining to where he could only hear it.

"Eating and sleeping are the best cures for hangovers...besides throwing up." Russia said, tilting his head.

"Eh, not hungry." he said hoping his stomach would stop but only protested louder.

That time Russia heard it. "Oh really?" He sighed, going to the shelves to get a bunch of ingredients and a pot out.

Prussia hit his head on the table sighing. _I knew it my body does have it out for me, that is so unAwesome._

Russia mixed the ingredients together into the pot turned on the stove, and went over to the table to sit down. Prussia was still staring at the table fighting his stomach to not growl anymore.

Russia moved a bit closer to Prussia and wrapped his arms around him. Prussia moved into his hold and sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at him.

"My stomach hates me..." he mumbled.

"I can see that..."

"Yeah, it sucks..." Prussia confirmed.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better soon."

"I know that..." he sighed.

, "I'm surprised that you aren't completely freaking out about it." Russia thought out loud.

"About what?" he asked moving to look up at him.

"Your stomach, your ass, me dropping you on your head."

"Russia, someone who loves you can't get through without getting hurt so stop worrying." Prussia said like it was nothing.

"...That's not something to be proud of." He sighed and buried his face in Prussia's back.

"Don't fucking worry about it..."

"I can't not worry about it though..." Russia sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the food?" he asked.

"It's fine..." Prussia was hoping he would turn around so he could quickly escape because he didn't need to worry about it. "You are still really warm..."

"That's good."

"You being quiet though is odd..." Russia said.

"Promise me..." he said thinking this would be the only way.

"What is it?" Russia asked curiously.

"That you won't worry about any injury you might inflict if I say it's okay."

"I don't know if I can do that..."

Prussia glares at him, "Why not? I don't like to see you beating yourself over nothing! So why can't you promise me?"

"Because...I just can't. I've tried, but I still can't do it." He mumbled.

Prussia sighed and went back to looking at the table.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

Prussia sat up and kissed him, "Don't fucking worry about it."

Russia sighed and kissed him back. "I already do." he mumbled as he pulled away. Prussia was so tempted to leave him just at that moment and go to sleep in his bed. "I love you...more than anything. That's why I can't promise you because I hate that I hurt you."

Prussia rested his head on his hand and looked at him, "Sometimes you can't help it so just, deal with it, okay? If I forgive you get over it."

"Even so..." He smiled. "You lost the bet so easily..."

Prussia glared at him, "Ass..."

"Yours is what helped me win." Prussia ignored it and put his head back on the table. Russia smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted..." he reminded him just wanting to get it over with.

"You'll find out soon." Russia chuckled. Prussia hit his head on the table again. Russia chuckled again, before he went to check on the food. He poured soup in a bowl before giving it to Prussia. Prussia sat up and looked at the bowl like it was evil before tasting it and seeing it actually kind of agreed with his stomach. "It will help you feel better." Russia sat down again. He continued to eat it slowly making sure he didn't feel the need to throw up. Russia rested his head in his hand, closing his eyes. Prussia got done with the bowl and went to put it away still walking incredibly slow but the pain had increased since his muscles weren't completely relaxed anymore. Russia opened his eyes and watched him walk. He felt bad, but at the same time he was glad he was the one who topped.

Prussia got back and leaned over his chair hanging off him. "Okay, I ate, you fucking happy?"

"Kind of, yeah." He smiled.

"Good." he walked out of the room to get some clothes. Russia stayed in the kitchen closing his eyes again.

Prussia got to his room and got dressed but was all out of energy to hide the pain and laid on his bed groaning. "Fuck..."

Russia eventually got out of his daze and went to go check on Prussia.

Prussia had somehow managed to roll on his front so it'd be easier to stretch and was still lightly groaning from forcing his body to move so much. "You overexerted yourself...moron." Russia said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ass, stop sneaking around." he snapped instantly stopping his groaning from the pain and hiding it again.

"Stop trying to act like you're fine, prideful bastard."

"Well I am." he said rolling over again and smiled at him.

"You aren't fine." Russia argued.

"Yeah I am, I'm smiling and can still move."

"You are putting up a front."

"Whatever." Prussia said ending the argument.

"I am just happy you're not a girl.

"What would make it so bad if I was a girl?" he asked a little curious and wondering where the hell this suddenly came from.

"Since you are a faker you would probably fake an orgasm as a girl, and as a guy, you can't fake that." Russia smiled.

"Good point." he smiled thinking about how much he good fuck with the Russian.

"But last night told me that I did a pretty good job." He smirked a bit.

Prussia frowned, "Ass."

"How am I an ass?"

"Because you're taking the job of being a prideful bastard."

"All I'm saying is that your body thinks I'm good in bed." Russia shrugged. Prussia looked at him but then nodded before turning on his side. "Do you think so?" He asked curiously. Prussia hid his face feeling somewhat embarrassed now. Russia smiled widely. Prussia kept ignoring him drawing random patterns in the bed sheets with his finger. Russia decided to tease him. "If you liked it, then maybe we should do it more often." He flipped him off. "Well, alright, if you say so. I'm happy that you agree." He grinned. Prussia put his head in the pillow silently screaming why Russia would always assume that but he didn't really care if he did though. Russia wandered over to the bed and sat on the floor, before her started rubbing Prussia's back.

Prussia shivered slightly, "You know you don't have to sit on the floor."

"I don't?" He asked smiling. Truth was he was there cause he felt like it.

"No."

"Then where do you want me to sit?" Russia asked.

Prussia growled, "You can sit on the bed."

* * *

Alright this is it for the updates today, yesterday there was more because one of the days wasn't as long as this one and I have homework. Hope you enjoy the new chapters and there should be more tomorrow~!


	34. Chapter 34

Russia moved so that he was on the bed, and went back to rubbing Prussia's back. Prussia wasn't even going to fight for him to stop figuring he wouldn't listen anyway. Russia lightly ghosted his hand along Prussia's back, going into thought. Prussia shivered a bit with the constant touch but was finding himself slowly being pulled back into a slumber. Russia smiled when he shivered and continued, tracing his spine with a finger. Prussia closed his eyes and sleep slowly took over and it was going to be another deep sleep since he had to recover from a hangover, and other things. Russia continued for a while, until he finally realized that Prussia was asleep. He smiled, and got up, before he moved Prussia so that he could pull the covers over him. "Good night." He kissed his head, and went to go do something else. Prussia slept soundly the whole night but the main topic of the dreams was what the Russian would want for winning the bet. That was still so unAwesome for Russia to do that while he was drunk nonetheless, but like he always believed, you wouldn't do anything drunk you'd do sober. You just do the stuff you usually would keep inside. Russia wondered what he was going to make Prussia do. Part of him told him to make him do something embarrassing while the other parts said other things. He wandered around for a while, before he went to his own bed and fell asleep, still thinking.

* * *

Prussia woke up this time before the Russian could he guessed since he wasn't in his room. He sat up feeling immensely better and hangover completely gone. However, he did do a few stretches making sure to find what hurt and what didn't but nothing really hurt and he smiled happy that his body could still recover so quickly.

Russia had woken up, but he kept his eyes closed, the back of his forearm covering them to make things seem darker. He didn't feel like getting out of bed yet.

Prussia was up and changing clothes thinking about what to eat as he mosied his way to the kitchen.

Russia moved his arm and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times after he did so. He sighed a bit and the closed them again, rolling onto his side.

Prussia was making breakfast and since he never really knew what the Russian liked he tried simple things, like eggs and sausages. He frowned a bit not cooking in awhile and was never any good at it but he had to do something.

Russia started mumbling obscenities in Russian as he tried to think, but his thoughts were clouded by the bet. He mumbled incoherently and rolled again, this time so he was face down. _Stupid Prussian._

Prussia was done cooking and hoped, but then again didn't give a damn, if Russia was awake or not. He didn't even knock but entered loudly, "Breakfast!"

"Go to hell." was Russia's muffled reply. He was still half-asleep.

"Hey get your lazy ass up, I actually cooked." he demanded going over to the side of the bed.

"...Oh, Satan called, hell is finally freezing over." He mumbled, it being muffled again.

Prussia frowned and set Russia's plate down on the side table and poked him. "Get up."

"Nyet..."

Prussia smirked and went to the end of the bed to pull him out of it making him land on the ground. "Half way there now stand." he smiled down at him.

"Oh fuck you..." Russia mumbled sitting up. He eyed Prussia, his eyes still half closed.

"Oh just get the hell up it's only..." he looked over at his clock. "Wow, 7..." he mused not even realizing how early he had woken up as well.

"...You asshole."

"I didn't know the time." he fought back looking down at him.

"...That's why clocks were invented." Russia mumbled.

"I don't look at the clock because the Awesome me doesn't need one." he walked over to the table and handed him the plate of food. "Might as well eat."

Russia looked from the plate to Prussia, and back and forth. "Did you poison it?"

"Hey dammit I didn't ask that when you gave me the soup last night." he said obviously flustered at the ridiculous question.

Russia smiled and shook his head. "That's because you saw me make it."

Prussia was going to fight that but closed his mouth and growled, "I didn't fucking poison it."

"Damn."

"Why did you say that?"

"...Just felt like it." Russia shrugged.

"Well then eat it." Russia got some on a fork, held it up like he was going to eat it, smiled and then closed his mouth, setting the fork down. Prussia frowned, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Because it stresses you out." He smiled.

Prussia grabbed the fork and put it in front of his mouth, "Eat." Russia's smile grew but he kept his mouth closed. Prussia grabbed his chin pushing on his cheeks hoping that'd get him to open his mouth. Russia just stared at him, still smiling. Prussia glared at him and put the fork back on the plate, the plate on the floor, then vacated himself from Russia's room.

Russia sighed a bit, before he got up, followed Prussia, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I was just teasing you."

"Then go eat." he smiled to himself.

"Will you keep throwing a fit?"

"Yes I will." Prussia assured him.

"Are you going to come back with me?"

"Yeah, so I can make sure you eat it."

"Okay, fine." Russia sighed. Prussia began walking back to his room with him. Russia followed him sighing a bit. _He cares about the oddest things..._ Prussia picked up the plate and set it on the bed waiting for him. Russia reluctantly went over to his bed and sat away from Prussia. Prussia put the plate closer to him. Russia eyed him for a minute, before he took the plate.

Prussia didn't like the look he gave him and said in a flat tone, "Do you really think I want to kill you?"

"...Da." He said, not even remotely serious.

"That's nice to know, maybe I should start trying so you would be right..." he thought out loud spitting each word out with its own set venom. _Gott damn, I said I love him, I even let him fuck me and..._

Russia sighed and set the plate down and put a hand on Prussia's cheek. "I was kidding. I love you." He said, before kissing him. Prussia was still glaring at him but kissed him back. Russia pulled away, noticing the glare. "I don't really think that you are going to try to kill me. Okay?"

Prussia softened his gaze, "Good."

Russia took a bite and swallowed. "Happy?"

"No because the plate's not clean." he smirked.

He stared at him for a minute, and held up some to Prussia. "You eat some."

"I already had my own plate." he said truthfully because he downed it in less than thirty seconds before coming to the Russian's room. Russia shrugged slightly and took a few more bites. Prussia sat next to him humming a bit.

"You are easily amused."

"Well I'm bored."

"You are always are bored." Russia pointed out yet again.

"So?"

"...Forget it..." he sighed, and took a few more bites.

Prussia looked at him, "What?"

"Hm? Nothing."

"Fine..." he grumbled looking back at the wall.

"What about you?" Russia asked.

"Stupid question, I'm just fine." Russia set the plate down and pulled Prussia onto his lap, holding him by the waist. Prussia sighed figuring he wouldn't eat the rest of the plate but was happy he ate most of it.

"Thank you...For waking me up." He said, frowning a bit at the last part.

"You were already awake though..."

"Not really..."

"All I did was actually get you moving though." Prussia shrugged.

He shrugged as well and kissed the side of Prussia's neck. "It's seven in the morning."

"Yeah I don't even usually wake up this early."

"You are so odd." Russia just sat there getting a little tired hearing the same thing from him but didn't say anything against it. "I'm tired..." He mumbled, burying his face in his back.

Prussia smiled, "Well then go back to sleep. I just wanted you to eat since I cooked something." he shrugged slightly.

"Thank you for that..." He murmured.

"No problem."

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" Russia asked.

"I don't feel like it..."

"...Do you still hurt?"

"Hell no, my Awesomeness counters pain quickly." Prussia explained smirking a bit.

"That's good..."

"You're not worrying anymore about it now right? I mean since I'm better you shouldn't need to."

"O-of course not." Russia stuttered slightly.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Then why'd you stutter?" Prussia asked.

"Because i'm tired." Lame excuse.

"Then go back to sleep."

"Maybe..." Prussia sighed and nearly face palmed. "What is it?" Russia asked, hearing him sigh.

"If you're tired you should sleep."

"I probably should, but then again, you never do what you should either..."

"That's because I'm Awesome."

"Mm-hmmm..." Russia nodded a bit.

"Glad you agree" he smiled widely.

"Hm? What?"

"You agreed that I was Awesome." Prussia smirked at him.

"...I did? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Still counts kesesesese~." he laughed.

"Hmm...Yes, you can be Awesome...at times…" Russia mumbled. Prussia ignored that last comment still gloating in his mind at how he finally accepted it. "It's only every once in a while though." Russia smiled against his back.

"Hmm?" he asked now just getting out of his ego daze.

"Oh nothing...moron." Prussia's eye twitched but didn't say anything. Russia chuckled and his smile widened.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you didn't hear what i said..."

"Weirdo." Prussia stated.

"You're even more weird."

"No, in a weird contest, hands down you'd win." he smiled looking back at him.

"...Good." Russia replied.

"How is that good?"

"It just is...It's like your ego."

"Awesome ego." Prussia added.

"Sometimes awesome."

"All the time."

"Rarely." Russia continued arguing.

"All the time." he stressed.

"Very rarely."

Prussia's eye twitched and held himself from elbowing him in the gut. "Just because I'm more Awesome than you doesn't mean you should be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of that? You are only awesome every once in a while." He smiled widely.

"That's because you can't take my full Awesomeness so I hold it back." he sneered.

"That is something i definitely high doubt."

Prussia shot a death glare at him. "Well I do."

Russia smiled and kissed him. "Alright, you are awesome..." _Egotisical bastard._

"See? You agreed twice now." he smiled.

"Mm-hm, whatever you say." Prussia frowned but didn't say anything. Russia's smile widened and he sighed a bit. "I think I am going to take you up on that previous offer and sleep for a while." He mumbled.

"Good."

"...So weird."

Prussia got up and pushed him down on the bed, "Sleep so you can shut up."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He yawned.

"Very much."

"...Go entertain yourself." Russia said.

His eye twitched, "I was already planning on that." He had no idea of how to though...

"Good, then we're at an agreement."

Prussia left the room and went to the living room laying on the couch to think of what he should do.

Russia buried his face in the pillows and eventually fell asleep again. He didn't really know why he was so tired. It probably had to do with that damn Prussian being so exhausting.

Prussia was tossing the remote up and down in the air still thinking about what he should do exactly to pass the time. He finally put the remote to the side and stared at the blank TV. "Boring, ass, house."


	35. Chapter 35

A while later the phone started ringing. Russia stirred and opened his eyes a little, before he closed them again. _Damn it, who was calling now?_

Prussia was currently walking by a phone when it rang and he jumped, Awesomely, before giving it a few rings to see if Russia would answer. When he didn't he answered, "Hello?"

"H-Hello, is Vanya there?" It was a female voice.

"Vanya?" Prussia asked wondering who in the fuck that could be.

"A-Ah! I-I mean...Er...Well...I have to go!" Click.

Prussia stared at the phone hearing the dead line and hung it up before heading to Russia's room. He opened it, "Russia? Some girl called for a Vanya, who the fuck is Vanya?"

Russia instantly sat up and stared at Prussia a bit wide eyed. "...No one."

"Who is Vanya?" he asked pressing the matter wondering why he acted like that.

"No one."

Prussia suddenly had an epiphany, as rare as they come, and smiled, "You're Vanya aren't you?"

"N-No." Russia frowned and looked away.

"So, you are also called Vanya? Sounds girly, but that would also explain why a girl called you that." he snickered.

"Shut up." He mumbled, giving him a dark look.

"Sure thing... Vanya." he laughed walking out of the room. Russia picked up the nearest object, a clock, and threw it at the retreating Prussian. Prussia saw the clock break on the wall in front of him and looked back, "No promising here Vanya." he winked and walked toward the living room to toss the remote again. Russia got out of bed, instantly, and went after the Prussian, seeing him in the living room he tackled him and pinned him down. "So you're awake now?" he asked with laughter very evident in his eyes.

"You are an idiot."

"You say that a lot." he waved it off. _Vanya, vanya, vanya, I can't wait to say Vanya again._ His eyes were nearly sparkling along with his nearly singing thoughts.

"What are you plotting?" Russia frowned, noticing the amusement in those evil red eyes.

"Nothing you should fret about _Vanya_." he said patting his cheek.

Russia pinned down his hands. "No way in hell."

"Who calls you Vanya?" he asked before finishing. "Other than me."

"...Ukraine...and no, you are not going to call me that."

"1. I already have, and 2. you can't stop me, 3. I'll prove it, Vanya." Prussia explained counting it for further proof. Russia frowned and covered his mouth. Prussia moved his head back and forth and barely got his hand moved enough to get out, "Vanya."

"Nyet." He covered his mouth with both hands this time.

Prussia frowned a bit but didn't fight him thinking of when it would be most effective to call him Vanya instead of using it all the time. _I wonder where it wi... kesesesesese._ Russia pulled his hands away when he didn't fight, sighing. "Don't worry..." he paused for effect, "Russia, I'll stop." _For now._

Russia sighed in relief, although he still didn't trust Prussia. "Thanks..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, but now that you're awake, I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"Yep." Prussia agreed.

"And so that's your problem."

"Problem? I didn't know I had a problem?"

"...You being bored all the time is your problem." Russia explained.

"Can't help it when you have _nothing_ to do here."

"There are some things, you just are not smart enough to know what they are." He smiled.

"What? Then what is there to do?" Prussia asked not even caring he was just made fun of him, he just wanted to know what he could do to get rid of his boredom.

"You can figure it out for yourself." He said smiling.

"I don't want to."

"I'm sorry then." Russia apologized not really meaning it at all.

"Ass, why can't you tell me?"

"Because, it's more fun this way."

Prussia growled and closed his eyes tightly. _I DON'T WANT TO THINK!_

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "Idiot."

"You are." he said opening his eyes.

"I actually use my head, unlike you." Russia pointed out.

Prussia glared at him and turned his head away. _I could have more fun and call him Vanya, but I'm going to save it. _

Russia rested his head against Prussia's. "That wasn't a pleasant way to wake up."

"So? Blame yourself for being so tired."

"I blame you for coming in and going on about that name."

"If you would have answered the phone..." Prussia stated.

"I knew it wasn't important..."

"Well still, if you would've picked up then I wouldn't know about the name."

"...Don't remind me." Russia sighed.

"I just did."

"Ass."

"Are you still tired?" Prussia asked thinking he might be sick because he usually wasn't this tired.

"Yeah..."

"Are you sick?"

Russia shrugged, and sat up. "I don't know." Prussia frowned and put his hand on his forehead. Russia instantly pulled away before he could be able to tell anything.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Why did you move away?" Prussia asked. Russia shrugged and looked away. Prussia sat up to put his hand on his forehead again. Russia just pulled away from him again, frowning a bit. "What the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why won't you let me check to see if you have a temperature?"

"Don't worry about it." Russia said.

"Well I already am."

"...It's fine..."

"No it's not." Prussia pushed him off to where Russia was now sitting on the couch and went to get a cold rag even though he didn't know if he had a temperature or not.

Russia sighed and lied back against the couch. "Idiot." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Prussia got a rag and came back putting it on his forehead. "Leave it there." Russia opened one eye, and smiled. He left it there for a minute, before he picked it up and threw it. Prussia barely caught it and laid it on his head keeping his hand there, "Nein." Russia sighed and frowned a bit. Prussia kept his hand there for a little longer before removing it but still keeping an eye on him.

Russia sighed again. "You care about the weirdest...and stupidest things."

"So do you."

"You do more..."

"No you do." Prussia argued.

"You."

"No, you so deal with it." Russia grabbed the rag and threw it at Prussia, hitting him in the face. Prussia removed the rag and was glaring at him. Russia smiled a bit at the look he earned. "You're such an ass."

"I know you are."

"Bastard."

"Stop calling yourself names." Russia smiled at him. Prussia growled and threw the rag on his face. Russia just threw it back. Prussia shoved the rag in his face and held it there. Russia pushed him away, groaning slightly. Prussia watched him glaring the whole time. "What do you want?" He frowned at the stare.

"Why won't you accept my help?"

"Because I don't need it." He mumbled.

"Yeah you do because you don't like to take care of yourself and you always help me even though I don't want it." Prussia argued.

"There's nothing wrong and I don't need any help." He frowned.

"Then why are you tired?"

"I just am." Russia sighed.

"Well then go back to sleep."

"I don't feel like it." Prussia frowned and walked out of the room tired of the Russian. Russia sighed and put a hand on his head. It was kind of warm, but he didn't really care. He closed his eyes again, sighing.

Prussia got to his room and began to just look through things for something to do but was finding nothing.

Russia rolled onto his side. "Stupid Prussian." He mumbled, burying his face into the back of the couch.

Prussia decided to cook some soup so he went to the kitchen.

Russia was spewing out a steady trail of the words 'Stupid Prussian' into the back of the couch.

Prussia put the soup on waiting for it to get cooked.

Russia forced himself to get up and wandered around. He saw Prussia in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking what does it look like?" he half snapped.

"...I don't know...You standing there, staring at a pot?" Prussia looked back at him glaring slightly before putting some vegetables in the pot. "What are you making?"

"Soup."

"...I see..." _I wonder if I should lock myself in my room._

"Well sit down because it's almost done." Prussia said.

Russia sighed, shaking his head. "I don't want-" _Splat._ Russia blinked and looked down at the heart on the floor.

Prussia heard a weird noise and looked over at him and saw him looking at the floor. He looked down and well, he sure as hell didn't know what to expect let alone do. "What the fuck?"

Russia looked back up at Prussia. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell? Is that your fucking heart?" he pointed with the spoon that he was using to stir the soup.

"...Yes...Why?"

"Well doesn't it hurt? You know your heart is _supposed _to stay inside your chest, aren't you fucking worried?" he asked now a little concerned.

Russia picked it up and reached under his shirt. When he pulled his hands away, they were empty. "It just falls out sometimes...It doesn't hurt anymore…it did the first few times."

Prussia's eye twitched. "Haven't you gotten that checked out? Aren't you a little worried as to why it does that?"

"Not really." Russia tilted his head. "Should I be?"

"Yes you should be fucking worried!"

"Why?"

"Well, it's not right..." Prussia mumbled turning back to the soup seeing it done. _...and I don't want you to die. _

"Its fine, it only falls out every now and again."

Prussia got a couple bowls and filled one up handing it to him. "Eat it."

"..." Russia turned around and wandered out of the room.

Prussia followed, "Take the damn food."

"Nope."

"Why not?" he growled.

"Don't want to." Russia declared. Prussia still followed him poking him now in the back. "What do you want?" Russia sighed.

"To eat the soup."

"Then you go and eat it."

"For you to eat the soup." Prussia snapped.

"Why?"

"Because you need to."

"No, you just want me to." Russia stated.

"No you need to."

"Nope."

"Yes, after that incident, I believe you are sick so eat the damn soup." Prussia began to order.

"I told you, it only happens every once in a while."

"You're still sick, so just eat it." _He really didn't want to ask._

"I'm not sick." Russia assured him yet again.

"Really? Then let me feel your forehead."

"No."

"Then you're sick." Prussia deduced.

"No, you just think I am."

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm not." Russia said becoming irritated.

"Then why won't you let me check to see if you're not?"

"Because, you worry over nothing."

"Which only makes me believe you are sick and just won't tell me." Prussia explained.

"I'm fine."

"Prove it."

"What do you want me to do?" Russia sighed.

"Let me feel your temperature."

"Will it calm you down?"

"Yes." Prussia answered.

"Fine." He sighed and turned around to face Prussia.

Prussia put his hand on his forehead and finally could feel the slight temperature he had. "Eat the soup..." he sighed.

"Nope."

"Why not? It'll stop you from getting a cold and that will only make me more worried."

"I'm fine...Just relax." He wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders and pulled him to his chest.

"You better be..." he said wrapping an arm around him.

"It's just a slight fever." He mumbled.

"Just don't let it get worse." Prussia pestered.

"It's fine...It won't get worse."

"Better not."

"And if it does?" Russia asked.

"I'll call you Vanya until you get better." Russia instantly let him go, pushed him away, went in his room, and shut the door. Prussia sighed and went back to the kitchen to only put the soup away and went to his bedroom giving up on the day and decided to go try to sleep.

Russia got in his bed and laid face down. He sighed and tried to fall back asleep.

Prussia laid in his bed and for some reason finding it a lot easier to fall asleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Russia woke up a while later, feeling horrible. "God fucking damn it." He mumbled, sweating a bit.

Prussia was slowly coming to life not really wanting to get out of bed since Russia was being so boring as of late.

Russia ached and he rolled onto his side, groaning.

Prussia finally got up and went to Russia's room to see if he was awake, except this time he knocked first. Russia buried his face in a pillow and didn't answer. Prussia thought he was still asleep and shrugged before walking to the living room to see what other movies he had and was reading the actual disc to make sure it _was_ the movie.

Russia sighed, closing his eyes tightly. _Fucking moron jinxed it. _

Prussia picked a movie and popped in so he could watch it waiting for Russia to wake up.

Russia sat up, for once actually wanting something freezing. He wandered out of his room, to the kitchen, got some ice, and rubbed it along in his hands until it melted, before he rubbed the cold water on his face, sighing in relief a bit.

Prussia heard movement and went to the kitchen and only saw him putting with his hands on his face. "Russia?"

"What is it?" Russia didn't look over at him.

"Anything wrong?" he sounded a little worried. Russia shook his head. Prussia sighed and walked back out to the movie that actually looked normal.

Russia looked back, watching him leave and sighed a bit, before he put a hand to his forehead. "Ow..." He mumbled.

Prussia didn't go very far and heard him, "Tell me." he said poking his head back in.

"Tell you what? That you have issues?"

"That something is wrong, I heard you saw 'ow'."

"That was just your imagination." Prussia mumbled as he left the kitchen this time actually going to go the living room. Russia sighed and leaned against the counter, pressing his forehead to the cabinet.

Prussia was still mumbling watching the TV tossing the remote again.

Russia sighed, exhaling shakily. He didn't know how in the hell he was getting sick.

Prussia put the remote down then laid back to watch the kitchen to see if he could catch Russia in his obvious lie.

Russia got a wave of dizziness and nausea and swallowed hard, clenching his fists. He was not going to prove the Prussian right.

Prussia was now a little worried, he wasn't hearing anything going on in the kitchen and he hadn't seen Russia leave.

Russia sighed closing his eyes tightly. _Damn it all_.

Prussia got up and walked over to the kitchen and looked inside the kitchen. Russia sighed, keeping his head against the cabinet. "Russia, are you sure you're okay?" he asked still peeking around the corner.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. Prussia leaned against the doorframe. Russia turned and looked over at Prussia. "What is it?"

"You look like shit."

"I'm fine." He rolled his eyes, sighing.

"You're pale as hell." Prussia pointed out.

"It's just the lighting in here."

"Your paleness is rivaling mine."

"Like I said, it's the lighting in here." Russia lied.

"Lighting doesn't change the fact your sick."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Whatever." Prussia said moving to sit at the kitchen table. Russia sighed, and closed his eyes, feeling another small wave. Prussia was watching him waiting making sure he didn't pass out or hurt himself.

Russia opened his eyes when it passed. "What are you staring at?"

"You."

"I can see that...why though?"

"Because I can." Prussia replied.

"...Okay..." Prussia was still looking at him but decided to give him a break looking out the window but still kept a close eye on him. Russia ran a hand through his hair and sighed a bit, before he stood up straight and wandered out of the room. Prussia got up on cue and followed. Russia looked back at him. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I can." Russia stared at him for a minute before he sighed. Prussia kept following him staying quiet. Russia went in his room and plopped face down onto his bed, sighing. Prussia stood near the door way happy he didn't pass out but wouldn't leave.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Russia asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Until you're better."

Russia sighed. "Then you're going to be here for a while..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Good."

"No, it's not good."

"Why? I can be here to help you recover." Prussia explained.

"I don't want you to worry." He mumbled.

"Russia, I love you, and you won't be able to stop me from worrying."

Russia sighed and rolled over, sitting up. "Come here then..."

Prussia walked over and pushed him back down. "You should stay lying down."

Russia wrapped his arms around him and pulled him on top of him. "Yeah, I probably should...But I don't really care a lot about that."

"Yeah I could've guessed that on my own." he said resting his chin on his chest.

"But you didn't." He smiled.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here to make sure you got better." Prussia argued.

"Yeah, but then it'd be less of a bother. I hate when you worry about these things." He sighed.

"I hate it when you worry about my injuries."

"Well, then it looks like we have something in common." Russia stated.

"Yeah, we have something in common." _We hate each other worrying over the other_. Russia kissed his forehead, and held him close. Prussia wrapped his arms around him and laid his head against his chest. Russia smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillows. Prussia was staring at the wall listening to his semi labored breathing figuring it was because of the sickness and wanted him to be better as soon as possible.

"Don't worry too much. Knowing you, you'll overwork that poor rarely used mind of yours and give yourself a fever."

"You don't get sick that way!"

"You'd find a way." Russia smiled a bit.

"..." Russia smiled and lightly rubbed his back. Prussia glared at the wall and wished he'd stop doing that it because always made him tired. Russia cleared his mind and was slowly drifting off to sleep, but continued rubbing Prussia's back. Prussia was feeling relaxed and began to feel himself drifting off to sleep even though he really didn't want too. _I blame him._ Russia drifted off, but his hand kept moving, unconsciously, at a slower pace. Prussia smiled feeling his breathing become rhythmic knowing he was falling asleep and finally felt himself fall asleep. Russia's hand stopped once he completely fell asleep. Prussia was sleeping and snuggled closer to the Russian even though it would be better if he didn't since he was sick.

* * *

Russia coughed lightly, but pulled him closer. Prussia couldn't help but open his eyes at the cough and wished he could go get some medicine but thought Russia would like his presence instead. Russia coughed again and opened his eyes. He put a hand over his mouth until he stopped, and sighed when he did. "Would take medicine if I got it?" he asked.

"Maybe..."

Prussia hated having to say this but he wanted him better, "Please?"

Russia put his hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Alright, since you are begging." He smiled.

"I'm not fucking begging!" he fought pulling away stomping off to get medicine.

Russia smiled and watched him go. "You still said 'please'."

Sick or not Prussia flipped him off and came back about 5 minutes later with two kinds of medicine, pills and liquid. "Here." he said handing them to him.

Russia took the pills and swallowed them. "I promise we can get back to that later."

His eye twitched, "_We_ won't be doing that for a fucking while if you keep this shit up." He still had the liquid in front of his face.

"You know you want to." He took the liquid and swallowed it, before he made a face, sticking his tongue out.

"Not for a long fucking time." Prussia spat blushing slightly.

"Your face says otherwise." He smiled. His eye twitched and moved to sit on the bed. Russia wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest again.

"You should be cooling down not asking for more body heat." he sighed but let himself be pulled.

"There's a thing called sweating out a fever." Russia smiled.

"Never heard of it." he lied.

"...Jackass."

"Just go to sleep." Prussia sighed.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Russia closed his eyes, rubbing his back again.

"You're an ass for rubbing my back."

"How am I an ass for doing that?"

"You keep making sleepy." Prussia shrugged.

"Good." He sighed and was beginning to feel sleepy again. Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his head. "Just sleep."

"You need sleep more than me."

"I don't care..." Prussia closed his eyes and cursed silently. Russia ran his fingers through Prussia's hair before he started rubbing his back again. Prussia was fighting sleep wanting to make sure he fell asleep first. Russia slowly drifted off, his hand slowing again. Prussia began letting the sleep take over and closed his eyes. Russia's hand stilled when he finally fell asleep. Feeling the hand still he let himself fall into sleep.

* * *

Russia woke up a while later, feeling almost completely better. He watched Prussia on his chest for a little while, before he smiled and pushed him off the bed, and rolled on to his side feigning sleep.

Prussia woke up cursing and sat up glaring at the back of the Russian. "Fucker..." he mumbled. Russia smiled widely but didn't say anything. "Ass." he mumbled getting up to warm up the soup.

When Russia heard his footsteps fade, he chuckled.

Prussia warmed up the soup still cursing and was thinking about getting him to take more medicine.

Russia rolled onto his back and closed his eyes again.

Prussia walked back into the room and set the bowl on the side table hoping the smell would wake him up. "What are you doing?" Russia asked, not opening his eyes.

"Giving you food."

Russia sighed a bit. "This again?"

"Yep."

"You never give up...do you?"

"Nope." Prussia smiled. Russia sighed and opened his eyes. "Just eat it'll help."

"And if I don't?" He smiled widely.

"I'll pour it on you."

"Would you really?" Russia asked raising an eyebrow.

"...Maybe."

"Liar."

"Do you believe I'd do it?" Prussia asked.

"Maybe."

"You haven't eaten in awhile." he pointed out trying a different reasoning.

"That's not true...I ate...yesterday." Russia said.

"Yeah yesterday." he said.

"You eat, I'm fine."

"Why won't you eat? It'll help." Prussia sighed.

"I just don't really feel like it."

* * *

This is all for today because I barely had any classes and I need to do homework. So, I hope you enjoy the updates and as a reminder I don't work on this on the weekend because I like a break from time to time. Reviews and everything appreciated when you can give them~!


	37. Chapter 37

"Fine." Prussia sighed still leaving the soup there just in case. He wasn't going to put it away until it was cold.

"I'll eat it later...How does that sound?"

"Better."

"Good." Russia sighed.

"Is there anything else you would like?" he asked kind of bored but didn't want to leave Russia's side.

"For you to stay with me." He said smiling.

"That's easy." Prussia said smiling back down at him. Russia's smile grew at that. "What?" he asked seeing his smile grow.

"Nothing, I'm just glad..." He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Good." he mused wrapping his arms around him. Russia smiled wider and buried his face in his neck. Prussia kept his smile and looked around the room.

"Having you with me really comes in handy right about now." He murmured.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Because, you keep me warm, you _attempt_ to get me to eat, and you just stay with me." Russia said softly.

"Well that's what you're supposed to do if someone is sick." he said thinking like it was nothing.

"...It means a lot to me though..." He mumbled.

"That's the goal." Prussia said.

"Then you're more or less there."

"Yeah, getting there."

"You'll kind of be there soon, besides the whole trying to get me to eat thing." Russia smiled a bit.

"Well I got you to agree to eat later."

"How do you know?" He asked with a smile.

"Ass." Prussia mumbled.

"You still love me." He kissed his forehead, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I do." he said smiling back.

Russia rested his head on his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Good."

"How are you feeling right now anyway?"

"A lot better..." _I guess..._

"I hope so..." Prussia mumbled.

"I bet you do." Prussia wasn't even going to ask how he came to believe that and kept silent. "What do you want to do?" Russia asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Whatever you want." Since he was sick he should choose.

"You decide."

"You, you're the one that's sick." Prussia stated.

"So what if I'm sick?"

"Just choose."

"...I don't know...watch a movie? I don't really care." Russia sighed.

"Okay then sounds like a movie." he said getting up. Russia shrugged and got up to follow Prussia. Prussia went over and picked a movie really fast and turned it on. Russia sat on the couch, and leaned back against the back, closing his eyes. Prussia walked over as the movie started and went over to the couch sitting next to Russia. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia almost instantly, leaning against him. Prussia slung his arm over his shoulder letting him lean into him.

Russia smiled and rested his head against Prussia. Prussia watched the movie but would randomly glance at the Russian smiling a bit. Russia looked back at the movie, not really paying attention. He pulled Prussia onto his lap and maneuvered himself so that they were lying on the couch.

Prussia wasn't even surprised by the movement and just laid his head on his chest snuggling closer. Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. Prussia began tracing a finger up and down his arm slowly very comfortable. Russia smiled and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his sides. Prussia smiled and continued gliding his finger up and down his arm. Russia tilted his head and poked him in the sides. Prussia frowned ceasing his movement. "What?"

"Nothing, I just felt like poking you."

"Oh..."

"Why? Still don't like it?" Russia asked.

"Just not used to it..."

"I like it because you hate it so much." He smiled.

"Figured..." Prussia said rolling his eyes.

"The way you react makes it fun..." He smiled.

Prussia looked up at him frowning a bit. "You just love picking on me."

"Yes, it's just so much fun." He smiled. Prussia's eye twitched before moving to look at the TV again. Russia slowly ran his fingers through Prussia's hair, staring at the screen. Prussia really wasn't paying attention to the movie but was listening more to his breathing and heard it was more natural than before. Russia smiled and lightly stroked his cheek, before he poked him with his other hand.

"Ass."

"Pansy."

"Jerk." Prussia stated.

"Spaz."

"Tyrant."

"Then that means you're my slave." Russia smiled a bit.

"No I'm not."

"Apparently, yes."

"No, I'm not." Prussia argued.

"Mm-hm."

"How?" he strained really annoyed.

"Because I said so." Russia answered.

"Well I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm fucking not." snapped Prussia.

"Well, you are mine."

"I'm yours but that doesn't mean I'm a fucking slave. Slaves do whatever their 'master', I don't even call you that say and are mostly chained up during their life." he explained sitting up to glare at him.

Russia put his hands on Prussia's cheeks and kissed him. "The chains can be arranged." He said with a wide smile, not even taking him seriously.

Prussia's eye twitched and he pulled away slightly, "Hell no." Russia just smiled widely at him. "No." he said sternly.

"If you were a slave, you wouldn't have a say in the matter."

"Well I'm not, so I do."

"You still don't have a say...actually...you were the one who suggested it..." Russia pointed out.

"I didn't suggest it and I do too have a say."

"I'm just letting you think you have a say." He smiled. Prussia began to pull away not wanting to be near him right now. Russia put a hand on his face and held him by the waist. "I'm not being serious. I've pretty much let you have a say in most things, haven't I?"

"Yeah..." he agreed stopping his movements looking down at him.

"You are so easily pissed off..."

"Shut up." Prussia growled lying his head back down on his chest.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'd have to deal with you."

"I have to deal with you, so that make us even." stated Russia.

"Yep."

Russia stared at him for a minute. "...I don't understand you."

"How this time?" asked Prussia.

"...I just don't..." Prussia shrugged it off. "It's not a bad thing...most of the time." Prussia saw the movie had ended but didn't say anything not really wanting to move. Russia glanced at the screen and then ignored it, pulling Prussia closer.

"Don't really want to move." he thought out loud.

"Neither do I." Prussia stayed laying on him and decided to try to think of what he could do when he was bored. Russia moved back a little so that the backs of his shoulder rested on the arm of the couch, and so that he was seated up a little bit. He closed his eyes, tilting his head so it rested on the back of the couch. Prussia looked up at him for a second and looked back down smiling slightly. Russia rubbed his side, going into thought as he traced his finger lightly, his hand under Prussia's shirt. Prussia let his hand go up and down his arm again. Russia smiled a bit at that, running his fingers through Prussia's hair with the other hand. Prussia smiled and kept up his action. Russia opened his eyes and stared at Prussia for a minute, some fondness on his face, before he closed his eyes again.

_ For some reason, I like it better like this..._ Prussia moved to where his head was looking into the couch instead of at the TV. Russia moved the hand that was on Prussia's head to his lower back to rub his other side. Prussia moved his head again to rest his chin on his chest to look at him before pecking his lips then rested his head on his chest again. Russia smiled and moved his hand to brush Prussia's bangs out of his face. He suddenly smiled wider and started using both hands to try to spike up Prussia's hair, grinning when it stayed. He found another entertaining thing about his toy. Prussia's eye twitched and looked at him, "What the hell?" He began using his hands to put his hair back to its original messy state.

Russia grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his head. "Don't put it down yet, this is entertaining."

His eye twitched again, "I don't like it like this, at all."

"It's not going to stay like this, relax." Prussia frowned at him and shook his head hard to get it to go down faster. "No..." Russia frowned and started spiking it again.

Prussia stopped and glared at him. "Fine, but only for a few fucking minutes." Russia grinned, happy he got his way. He was very entertained by all of this. Prussia moved to where he was sitting on his legs and crossed his arms staring at the wall. _Ass..._ Russia spiked up his hair for a while, and then he smiled and started smoothing it back down to the way it was. He could play with it all night, but he was going to give the Prussian a break, there were always chances to spike it up. Prussia stared at him knowing that wasn't going to be the end but sighed and lied back down. _Too relaxing to pass up... _He put his arms around him and rested his head on chest again. Russia smiled and rubbed his side, holding him by the waist with his other arm. Prussia just relaxed on him trying not to think or do anything knowing that Russia was pretty much already recovered since he could be an ass so well. Russia closed his eyes and moved a hand to his mouth, trying to hold back a cough. He let a small stream out, and then sighed. "Would you take more medicine if I brought it?" he asked. Russia shook his head and put his arm around his waist again, keeping his eyes closed. "Figured..." he mumbled not even attempting to move.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I can try."

"Nope." smiled Russia.

"Won't stop me."

"Not much can stop you."

"Not much..." agreed Prussia

"That's one thing I love..." _And hate._ "About you."

"Aww, and I thought it was just because I was Awesome, because Awesomeness can do that."

"I told you that was a rare occurrence." sighed Russia.

"Pfft." he said waving it off.

"You 'pfft'." Prussia stuck his tongue out at him. Russia smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Prussia kissed him back putting a hand on his neck. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he did so. Prussia ran his hand through his hair kissing him deeply and nibbled on his lip lightly. Russia opened his mouth and traced his fingers lightly up and down his spine, slowly. Prussia moved his tongue slowly into his mouth rubbing against his tongue lightly as he began to play with a couple strands of hair. Russia lightly rubbed against his tongue, continuing his light movements against his spine. Prussia shivered freezing his actions for a couple seconds before continuing and making the kiss rougher. Russia smiled and moved a hand to the back of Prussia's head, adding more pressure to the kiss and he made it just as he rubbed his tongue harder against his. Prussia smirked slightly and followed his intensity pushing closer to him. Russia tangled his fingers in his hair, adding a little more pressure with his tongue.


	38. Chapter 38

Prussia pulled away and pecked his lips smiling at him, "You need to get better." _Or I'm going to get sick as well, but, I don't really care._

"I am getting better." He frowned a bit. _Fucking cock tease._

"Well you can wait until you're fully better." he smirked.

"And if I don't want to?" Russia asked.

Prussia frowned slightly, "I don't know."

"Good, you really don't have an answer for everything."

"Well I can't come up with one on a dime." Prussia snapped.

"I thought that was natural to awesome people.

Prussia glared at him, "I'll go to my room and leave you here alone."

"And then what would you have to entertain yourself with?" asked Russia.

"You're not the only entertainment here." he lied.

"You're right, you have your moments."

"What does that mean?" Prussia asked.

"You can be entertaining sometimes." Prussia nodded in agreement. "It's still rare though." He lied to tease the pms-y albino.

"Sure." he nodded sarcastically.

"It is." Prussia laid his head back down on his chest feeling the rise and fall of his chest again. Russia smiled. _I love having him with me...He isn't like the others._ His heart beat faster at that, and he closed his eyes, mentally cursing. _Damn it, he'll notice._

Prussia felt his heart quicken and moved to look at him with his eyes closed, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He didn't open his eyes.

"You sure?" he asked feeling it keep the same speed.

"Mm-hm." Russia smiled. Prussia sighed and went back to staring at the wall. "You know, you've gone from a 'couldn't-care-less' personality to an over-worrying personality in such a short time..."

"I'm tempted to leave..." _Why did he have to point it out?_

"Why?"

"I feel like it." Prussia stated. _Because you're fucking embarrassing me._

"Why?"

"I just do..."

"I'm wondering why you would so suddenly though..." Russia continued to press. Prussia bit his lip not really wanting to explain but made no move to leave. Russia started poking him in the side again, tilting his head back.

"That's not going to get an answer." _No matter how much it annoys me._

"Yes, and?" Prussia kept quiet trying to ignore the poking. He smiled and kept doing it, a bit faster. Prussia growled lightly getting a death grip on the couch desperately trying to ignore the incessant poking. Russia grinned at the growl, and slowly picked up speed again.

Prussia grabbed at his hand pulled it away, "Nein."

"Da."

"Nein."

"Da." Russia continued to argue.

"Nein, never, give up."

"Nope." Prussia glared at him before sitting up again. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and let him sit, smiling at him.

_At least he's stopped, for now._ He looked back at him and stuck his tongue out hating that smile right now. Russia flicked his forehead, rolling his eyes slightly but he still smiled. Prussia turned his attention to the wall again. Russia poked him in the side again. He sighed and kept his attention on the wall. Russia sat up and buried his face in his chest, tightening his grip a little. Prussia put his arm around him and pulled him closer. Russia smiled a bit, and closed his eyes. Prussia rested his chin lightly on his head running his hand through his hair. Russia lightly rubbed his back pulling him closer. Prussia sighed and snuggled close. Russia smiled, putting both his arms around his waist again. Prussia put his other arm around his shoulder. "What do you want to do? Sick people get the privilege."

"I don't really care, you choose."

"You."

"Okay, I choose for you to choose something." smiled Russia.

Prussia half growled and sighed. "Why can't you just choose?"

"I don't really know what to pick...Another movie?"

"We're gonna run out movies soon, but okay." he said pulling away from him and getting up to pick another movie.

"Then I'll get more when we do." stated Russia.

He looked back at him for a second before showing him a movie, "This one?"

"Sure, that'll work." Prussia took out the other and popped in the new one before coming back except this time, he sat behind Russia pulling him close. Russia smiled and leaned against Prussia, resting his head on his chest. Prussia smiled and leaned back on the couch. Russia traced his fingers along Prussia's arms, closing his eyes. Prussia decided to rub his back like he did to him since he was copying his actions. Russia smiled and shook his head a bit, listening to Prussia's heart for some reason. Prussia looked at the screen and put his other hand behind his head to get more comfortable. Russia looked over at the screen, even though he wasn't even paying any attention to it. For some reason, with Russia on his body, it was more comfortable, and he was slowly becoming tired. Russia closed his eyes again, relaxing as he listened to Prussia's heart beat. _I wonder why it's so calming...probably because it's his... _Prussia was staring at the ceiling not really thinking about anything and kept the movement of his one hand closing his eyes. Russia thought for a second, and then smiled. "...I think that I'll always love you." He was almost entirely sure, but not yet.

Prussia's heartbeat picked up a bit and felt himself blush a bit. "I believe I'll always love you too." _Not completely sure, because the real test will be when I have freedom. _Russia smiled hearing his heartbeat pick up. He looked at Prussia and pecked his lips, before he set his head on his chest again. Prussia smiled a bit and laid his head back now with both his arms on Russia rubbing his back lightly. Russia closed his eyes and relaxed completely just listening to Prussia's heart, and him rubbing his back was helping him fall asleep. Prussia closed his eyes happy yet worried about what they both confessed but pushed it aside and focused on getting Russia to sleep. Russia opened his eyes again, a little, and stared at the screen for a minute, before his eyes started closing, feeling kind of heavy. He sighed a bit, and after a minute, finally dozed off. Feeling his breath become even he smiled and let the movie continue not wanting to move and decided to fall asleep as well. It didn't take long as his hand slowly stopped holding Russia close to him falling asleep. Russia shivered slightly, stirring, and he turned his head so it wasn't facing the TV anymore, but he was still out of it. Prussia instinctively tightened his grip a bit but loosened once he was done moving. Russia smiled a bit, and completely fell asleep, wrapping his arms around Prussia.

* * *

Prussia woke up feeling a slight crick in his neck but didn't complain since Russia had fallen asleep without fighting with him. Russia stirred and tightened his grip on Prussia, exhaling softly. Prussia looked down thinking he might wake up soon and couldn't help but kiss his head lightly. Russia opened his eyes half-away, still half asleep and looked up at Prussia, blinking slowly. Prussia smiled at him and covered his eyes as if saying he could go back to sleep if he wanted.

Russia shook his head, mumbling incoherently in Russian. Prussia frowned and took his hand away and went back to looking at the ceiling. Russia buried his face in his chest again, closing his eyes, as he continued mumbling.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the mumbling was lasting longer than normal.

"Chto?" He asked, yawning.

Prussia looked confused, "Uh, never mind." _He's still waking up._

"Dosadnyĭ jackass." He chuckled lightly.

"What? Stop calling me names in Russian jerk." Russia just chuckled again and looked up at him. Prussia was glaring at him and made it a point to look away.

"It's fun saying things you don't understand."

"Jerk."

"Suka." called Russia.

"I don't know what that is but I'm definitely not what you just called me." he growled.

"You may be a Suka, but you're my suka." He smiled.

The way he put it, Prussia knew what he was calling him, "I am not a bitch, and we already went through this."

"You bitch so therefore you are one."

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to...bitch." smiled Russia.

"I'm not a fucking bitch!" he snapped nearly pushing him off him.

"Accept it." He smiled wider.

"Never." declared Prussia

"Da."

Prussia actually felt his hands moving to push him off, "Nein."

"Mm-hm..." Prussia stopped himself from pushing him off, barely and instead tried moving out from under him. "Stop moving so damn much, it's annoying." He mumbled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Prussia tried more to get out from under him but Russia was extremely heavy for some reason.

"Yes." Russia looked up at him, frowning a bit.

"No." he said not going to give up though. Prussia wasn't going to have him fall though, but he definitely wanted up.

"Yes." Russia held his arms.

"Why are you so desperate for me to agree with you?" he asked letting him stop him.

"Because you moving around is distracting."

"I can't help it, I just woke up, I don't like to sit still after just sleeping for gott knows how many hours." Prussia told him.

"You are so fidgety."

"Deal with it."

"I do deal with it." Russia stated.

"Yeah you do..." he agreed resting back into the couch giving up on moving.

"Ha, you agreed with me." He smiled.

"Yeah?" Prussia asked wondering why it was a big deal. He was fidgety, he knew that.

"I just find it amusing..."

"Happy you're entertained easily."

"Not as easily as you." Russia smiled.

"Then why am I bored a lot of the time?"

"Because you aren't smart enough to find entertainment?"

"All that's here is movies, food, and you." explained Prussia.

"No...there's a bit more than that."

"What else?"

"I told you, you're going to have to find it." Russia shrugged a bit.

"How am I supposed to know what to look for when I have no clue whatsoever."

"You just need to look for something to entertain yourself with." Prussia stared at him before looking around. "What are you looking for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just looking..."

"...Okay then." He sighed, he still kind of felt tired, but he didn't want to sleep. Prussia got done looking and went back to staring at the ceiling. Russia sat up and yawned. "I'm gonna go take a shower, you have fun entertaining yourself." He smiled and stood up.

Prussia lifted his arm, "Kay."

Russia shook his head chuckling. He wandered to the bathroom, took of his clothes, turned it on warm water, and got in.

Prussia waited about 5 minutes before walking to the bathroom and peeking inside. He had a plan, to get back at him for jumping him all those times in the shower.

Russia had his head titled back and his eyes closed the water blocked him from hearing the door open...sadly.

Prussia headed over to the sink and turned on the water for a few seconds before walking back out.

* * *

This update would've been earlier in the day if I wasn't lazy but I did update for you guys~! Sorry D:


	39. Chapter 39

Russia jumped away from the water instantly when it got hot. "FUCK." He got out of the shower, and glared at the faucet and turned it off. "Fucking dick." He mumbled, and locked the door, before he got back in the shower.

Prussia laughed and went to his room seeing Gilbird was visiting again. "Gilbird!" The bird instantly perched himself on his head.

Russia eventually got out, wrapping a towel around his waist; he snuck over to the closet, got a bucket, went back, filled it with ice cold water, and silently snuck over to Prussia's room.

Prussia was talking to his bird who was now perched on his pillow and he was laughing and conversing with it sitting on his bed.

Russia went in his room, the bucket behind his back. "Ah, Gilbird's back?"

"Yep." he exclaimed turning around to smile at him before going back to the bird. Gilbird chirped a few times before moving to the table. "What's wrong Gilbird?"

Russia just smiled and moved closer to Prussia. "I have something for you."

Prussia looked back now with some confusion on his face, "Ja?"

"This is for you." He dumped the bucket on the slow albino's head, and wandered out of the room.

Prussia jumped and fell out of his bed to the floor. "What the fuck?" he yelled shivering instantly as the bird began chirping loudly circling his head. "Oh shut up Gilbird." he sneered freezing his ass off. Russia chuckled, grinning widely as he went to his room. Prussia walked to the bathroom rubbing his arm to get to a towel and dry himself off and wrapping himself in it back to his room. "Fucking Russia..." was the beginning of a mumbling rant.

Russia got dressed and went back to Prussia's room, grinning widely.

"You… are… an... ass..." he said straining every word still in the middle of putting dry clothes.

"You started it." He said grinning.

"Prove it." Prussia said getting the last of his clothes on and still feeling chilled.

"You turned on the sink, you had this coming."

"Who says I did that?" he said crossing his arms more for warmth than anything else as Gilbird landed on his head to rest there.

"You are the only other person in this house." Russia explained.

"And?"

"...You're an idiot."

"Whatever." Prussia said leaving his room to get coffee or whatever was warm. Russia followed him and wrapped his arms around his waist, but kept walking. Prussia didn't say anything and continued in the kitchen but Gilbird decided to hop onto Russian's head. Prussia didn't notice because, well, he hardly noticed anything. Russia rested his chin on Prussia's head, barely noticing the bird himself. Prussia got to the kitchen and began making some coffee but already feeling a bit warmer now. Gilbird suddenly pecked Russia's head and hoped back on Prussia's.

Russia twitched when his head was pecked. "Why did he do that?"

"Him do what?" he asked not even realizing Gilbird had moved from his head.

"Peck me."

"Did he?" Prussia asked turning around and reached up to feel Gilbird was still on his head.

"He was on my head a second ago, and then he pecked me and went back on yours."

"I don't know, he just did." he shrugged but silently thanked Gilbird for getting him back. He shrugged and rested his head on his shoulder. Prussia patted his head as Gilbird moved to Russia's head again. Russia blinked slowly when Gilbird went on his head again. He smiled a bit though. Prussia just shrugged and watched the bird snuggle into Russia's hair. Russia titled his head a bit and softly bit Prussia's ear. Prussia smiled and kissed his forehead pulling him close. Russia smiled a bit and pulled him closer. Gilbird chirped and nestled more into Russia's hair. Russia smiled a bit, feeling the bird moving. Prussia laid his head on his head looking at Gilbird beginning to get comfortable.

Russia titled his head against his. "What were you looking for in here?"

"Coffee, but I don't need it now, I'm warm again." As if to show how he got warm Gilbird pecked Russia's head again. Russia's eye twitched again when he was pecked. "Yeah Gilbird you're right." he said smiling at the little bird as it chirped happily.

"What is he right about?"

"That you helped." he said simply.

"That's a first..." Russia mumbled.

"What?" he asked pulling away to look at him.

"Me helping you get warm."

"Well you did." Prussia assured him.

"Good." He smiled and pecked his lips. Prussia kissed him back as Gilbird flew around them chirping. Russia smiled and put a hand on the back of Prussia's head to keep him there longer. Prussia kissed him back stepping a little closer to him. Russia smiled and wrapped the other arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Prussia put one hand on his neck while the arm snaked around his waist. Russia deepened the kiss and nibbled on his lip lightly. Gilbird left the room to give them privacy as Prussia smirked and opened his mouth to let him have access. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth and rubbed his along Prussia's. Prussia kissed him back eagerly rubbing his tongue along his at a quick light pace. Russia smiled, pulling him closer as he leaned back a little. Prussia was a little shocked as he leaned back but followed him to keep the kiss. Russia smiled and lightly explored his mouth, avoiding his tongue. Prussia felt the change in the kiss and began to fight against him to stop his exploration. Russia smiled and pulled his tongue away, but didn't break the kiss.

Prussia growled and bit his lip lightly. Russia just smiled and slid his tongue into his mouth again slowly. Prussia ran his tongue over his trying to move as slow as him but was a little impatient and wasn't able to keep the slow pace for long. Russia smiled and picked up his pace, adding a bit more force. Prussia sighed knowing what he was doing and pulled him closer to him. Russia's smile just grew, and he pushed Prussia back towards the counter, gently, still holding him close. Prussia put his hand temporarily on the counter to make sure he was steady while keeping the kiss. Russia deepened the kiss and put a hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly. Prussia moved both arms around his shoulder and smiled into the kiss.

Russia smiled back and nibbled on his bottom lip. Prussia opened his mouth and pulled him closer. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth and rubbed lightly against his. Prussia moved his tongue along with his feeling his breathing become heavy from the long kiss. Russia added a bit more pressure, pulling him closer. Prussia kept kissing him and began to wrestle his tongue for dominance. Russia wrestled his tongue for a minute before he pinned it down to the bottom of his mouth, smiling. Prussia growled lightly as his tongue was trapped but didn't pull away or anything. Russia mentally chuckled at the growl and started rubbing his tongue along Prussia's again, lightly massaging it. Prussia moved his tongue, not with any hidden ambition and played along with Russia's. Russia finally broke the kiss after a while and pecked Prussia's lips before he rested his chin on his shoulder. "How are you feeling now though?" Prussia asked resting his head on his.

"A lot better." He replied softly.

"Good."

"Mm-hm, now you don't have to worry so much." Russia added.

"You're right; I don't have to worry, as much."

"Does that mean you'll still be worrying?"

"Yep, not until you're fully better." Prussia assured him.

"Even if I'm basically there?"

"Yep."

Russia sighed a little. "Damn." Prussia patted his head. Russia held him a bit tighter and leaned over and pecked his neck. Prussia smiled and kissed his head. Russia lightly bit his neck, rubbing his back. Prussia rubbed his hand up and down his spine slowly. Russia shivered a little and smiled. Prussia kept trailing his spine and rested his chin on his head. "I love you..." Russia said softly, closing his eyes.

"I love you too..." he mumbled.

"Good." He smiled.

"Yep." nodded Prussia. Russia poked his sides lightly. Prussia closed his eyes and sighed at the action. Russia lightly bit his neck again, putting his hands on his sides. Prussia relaxed a bit into his grip. Russia lightly traced along his spine, smiling. Prussia sighed and leaned more into him. Russia smiled and pulled away from his neck to kiss his jaw lightly. Prussia smiled and moved to put his forehead on his to look in his eyes. Russia stared into his eyes and pecked his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia smiled affectionately before closing his eyes.

Russia moved his hands again, and put them on his cheeks. _...It still amuses me on how soft they are... _

Prussia opened his eyes smiling at him. _I love him, I truly love him. _

Russia smiled back at him. "What is it?"

"Just thinking..."

"About what?"

"You." Prussia smiled.

"Really, what about me are you thinking of?" He asked with a smile.


	40. Chapter 40

"I truly love you and hate your stubbornness, but that's what makes you." he said never thinking that last part it just came out naturally. Russia's eyes widened at his confession and he stared at him for a minute, his heart skipping a few beats. Time seemed to stand still for a second. He smiled widely, blushing slightly, and he kissed Prussia deeply. Prussia kissed him back deeply before pulling away, "I got you to blush that time."

"Nope." Russia smiled widely, holding him close, feeling completely happy for the first time in God only knows how long.

"That's a lie, but I don't care right now."

"Neither do I."

"You admitted you lied." smiled Prussia.

"I did? Oh well." Prussia kissed him on the lips saying it still didn't matter. Russia smiled and kissed him back, holding him close. Prussia tightened his arms around him holding the kiss. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia kept the kiss deepening it and nibbling on his lip. Russia smiled but didn't open his mouth, not just yet anyways. Prussia moved his hands to his sides moving them up and down trying to get him to open his mouth. Russia shivered slightly but still didn't open his mouth.

Prussia frowned a bit but moved his hands to his back as one trailed his spine and the other went to his ass. Russia shivered and his smile grew, but he still didn't grant him access. Prussia literally pouted against his lips and pulled away to ghost kiss him as he continued the action of his hands. Russia mentally chuckled and kissed him deeper before he pushed his tongue into his mouth, and rubbed against his tongue. Prussia growled slightly and instantly began fighting for dominance. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, rubbing his tongue harder. Prussia kept fighting not going to give up this time until he had won. Russia wasn't going to give up easily and he fought him back. Prussia felt himself on the verge of winning and pressed close to him moving his hand up and down his spine to hopefully distract him.

Russia let him be distracted, his mind still not entirely cleared from what Prussia had said. _Damn._ He mentally cursed when he paused.

Prussia had just gained access into his mouth when he felt the hesitation and pulled away, "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing, it was from you touching my spine." Russia tilted his head, smiling. Prussia nodded and kissed him again instantly moving his tongue inside Russia's mouth. Russia rubbed his tongue along his, rubbing his sides lightly. Prussia moved his hand up and down his spine again while the other hand moved to his hair. Russia smiled and moved his hands under his shirt, so he could have easier access to his sides and back. He rubbed his hand over his spine slowly. Prussia shivered slightly at the touch and only deepened the kiss more moving his arms to around his waist. Russia lightly traced swirls into his lower back with his other hand, as the hand on his spine continued. Prussia pressed closer to Russia as he moved to kiss his jaw line. Russia shivered slightly and closed his eyes, pulling him closer.

Prussia continued along his jaw line before heading down his neck following his pulse until he reached his shoulder and left another big mark by biting and sucking. Russia moaned lightly and lightly dragged his nails down Prussia's back. Prussia moved across his collarbone before snaking his hands under his shirt lightly moving his fingers over the skin. Russia shivered lightly at his touch and he arched his back slightly. Prussia couldn't hold back the smirk and kissed his lips again as he moved one hand to ghost his nipples while the other traced his abs.

Russia kissed him back, moaning lightly against his lips. _Damn it, I hate him for being good at this._ Prussia put his hands on the bottom of shirt and tugged at it as he moved a leg between his legs to tease him. Russia smiled and put his hands on his hips, lightly rubbing them. Prussia kept kissing him and only continued to tug at his shirt but never moved past that point. Russia deepened the kiss, applying more pressure to it as well. Prussia moved his hands to his ass again and squeezed it deepening the kiss as well. Russia shivered and arched his back again, moving closer to Prussia. He pulled a hand out of his shirt and moved it to the back of his head.

Prussia kissed him for a little longer before pulling away but only moving his head keeping his body close to him. Russia shivered and held him close. He rested his forehead against Prussia's closing his eyes. "Would you like something to eat or do you want more rest?"

"...I guess I'll eat something..." shrugged Russia.

"What would you like?" he asked pecking his lips.

"I don't mind." He shrugged.

"Okay..." Prussia pulled away to go and find something to cook. Russia leaned against the counter and watched him. He looked around and decided to just make some sandwiches. Russia had closed his eyes and tilted his head so that it was against the cabinets again. Prussia quickly made the sandwiches and went over to him lightly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Russia opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"If you still want to eat." he said showing him the sandwich.

Russia took it and smiled. "Thanks." He said softly and kissed Prussia's forehead, before he wandered off, eating the sandwich. Prussia ate his and slowly went after Russia. Russia was halfway done with his, and looked back at Prussia, before he smiled and started walking again. Prussia followed continuing to eat his sandwich.

Russia finished his and turned around and wrapped his arms around his waist. Prussia still had a few bites left and took on putting his arm around his neck. Russia smiled and kissed his forehead again. Prussia shrugged and ate the last bite before putting his other hand around his waist. Russia pulled him closer and pecked his lips before he rested his chin on his head. Prussia smiled and rested his head on his chest. Russia smiled and lightly stroked his hair. Prussia pulled him closer moving his hands in small circles on his back. Russia shivered and closed his eyes, lightly rubbing his back. Prussia continued the small circular motion and felt him relax with his hand on his back, like usual. Russia smiled a bit and continued running his fingers through his hair. Prussia put his face into his chest and stopped moving his hands. Russia smiled and kissed the top of his head, still rubbing his back.

"What were you going to do before I interrupted like usual?"

"What do you mean?"

"You went out of the kitchen like you were going to do something." Prussia pointed out.

"Not really, there's not a lot I need to do..."

"Okay..."

"You worry too much." Russia chuckled.

"I do not..." he sighed knowing he did.

"You do."

"Yeah..." Prussia sighed.

"You agree to things really easily now." He tilted his head.

"You're sick, you shouldn't be fighting."

"I'm really not sick anymore." Russia stated.

"Until you can tell me a hundred percent you feel better, I say otherwise."

"What if I'm at 99.99999999999999999?"

"Still not good enough." Prussia shook his head.

"...You're going to have to just deal with it then."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fine, I'm not coughing, throwing up, and I don't have a fever anymore." Russia pointed out.

"I just want to make sure."

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"Fine." Prussia agreed.

"Good boy." He smiled. Prussia growled slightly at the name but mostly kept quiet. Russia chuckled lightly. "You growl like a dog, so you have no room to complain."

"Be quiet." he demanded trying not to growl now.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Well then I'm fucked because you never listen anyway." Prussia said.

"Really now?" He raised an eyebrow slightly, and lowered the hand on his waist a little, grinning.

"Really what?" he said thinking back on what he said quickly trying to figure out what his fast reacting mouth said.

"Oh nothing really..." Russia chuckled.

Prussia nearly face palmed figuring out what he said. "I really got to think before speaking."

"Yes you do, but it's no fun when you do." Prussia's eye twitched but silently agreed. Russia smiled, poking his ass.

Prussia pushed at Russia's face to hide the slight blush. "I get the point you can't stop wanting to fuck me."

"You're right about that." He chuckled.

"Yeah I _know._"

"You're just so addicting..." Russia mumbled, grinning.

"Your proof." he smirked. Russia just continued poking him, not saying anything. Prussia groaned laying his head on his chest knowing it'd be useless to ask him to stop. Russia grinned and stopped, just leaving his hand on it. Prussia sighed just happy that he was done poking him, for now. Russia spun Prussia in his arms so that his back was to him. He smiled softly and bit the top of his ear. Prussia tried to lean away from his mouth, "Ass, not fair.

"What's not fair?"

"Actually never mind."

"...What were you going to say?" Russia asked.

"Nothing."

"You never usually hold back what you want to say...What is it?"

"Nothing is fair with you." said Prussia.

"Pretty much." Prussia began to try to pull away from him seeing that he had no intention on continuing. Russia sighed a bit and let him go, before he started wandering off again. Prussia stood up straight not really liking the fact of not seeing him. Russia wandered around for a while, before he went off to the study, to go do nothing.

Yay~! Another update and I'm actually going to upload this one earlier. I would have enough time to do another day but I have a very long class today and exam so sorry guys maybe tomorrow you'll get two days.


	41. Chapter 41

Prussia kind of felt bad and went to go find Russia seeing him in the study. Russia looked over at Prussia when he walked in, before he looked back over at the books. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting on the couch in the study.

"Nothing really..."

"Ah..." he said looking up at the ceiling.

"What about you?" He asked, looking over at him.

"Lying down."

"I can see that." Russia raised an eyebrow.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I was just curious as to what you were doing in here, you're rarely in here."

"I'm bored and it's more entertaining around you, well kinda."

"Really?" Russia wandered over to him and sat in front of the couch, opening the book he had in his hands.

"Kinda." Prussia stressed.

Russia tilted his head back, resting it on the couch as he looked up at him. "I see..." Prussia stared at him then up at the ceiling. Russia lifted the thick book and dropped it on Prussia's lap, smiling at the sound it made.

Prussia jolted up as the book hit his legs, "What the hell?"

"What? I was bored." He smiled. His eye twitched and lifted it the book up and dropped it on the floor. Russia looked down at the book, before he picked it up and dropped it on Prussia's lap again.

"Knock that off!" he snapped throwing the book across the room. Russia got up, got the book, and threw it at him again. Prussia rolled off the couch to avoid the book glaring at him. Russia wandered over to him, smiling widely. Prussia kept glaring at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You and your fucking books."

"Aww..." Russia sat in front of him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Even if it hit you, you'd live."

"Yeah, I would..." he agreed with his eye twitching.

He smiled wider and pecked his lips. "So there's no problem." He grabbed the book again, this time placing it on Prussia's head. Prussia glared at him and tilted his head enough for the book to fall on Russia's lap. Russia blinked, and took the book again, looking from the book to Prussia. He grinned and held it against the albino's head again, before he started rubbing it against it. When he pulled the book away, his hair was spiky.

Prussia groaned and plopped back on the floor. "You're such a fucking ass!"

"You love it." He smiled and kissed him.

Prussia kissed him back before replying, "A little."

"Nope, I think it's more than that."

"What makes you think that?" he said looking at him.

"A lot of things." Russia tilted his head.

Prussia went back to looking at the ceiling. _Okay maybe a little more entertaining, but he's still pretty boring. _Russia smiled and poked him in the cheek. "Yes?" Russia's smile grew and he poked him in the cheek again. "Nein."

"Da." Another poke.

"Nein." he said trying desperately to ignore the poke.

"Mm-hm." Prussia rolled away from him. Russia followed him and sat over him, to block him form rolling further.

"Hey." he slightly protested.

"Hey what?"

"I was rolling." Prussia simply stated.

"So?"

Prussia sighed, "Nothing..." Russia smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Prussia smiled and patted his cheek lightly. Russia smiled and put his hands over Prussia's rubbing it lightly. Prussia moved his hand to where he could intertwine his fingers with Russia's. Russia smiled and brushed his lips against Prussia's. Prussia sat up enough to connect his lips with Russia's to kiss him. Russia pushed him back down, kissing him deeply. Prussia kissed him back just as deeply and kept a firm grip on his hand. Russia smiled and ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair, gripping it. Prussia smirked and pecked his lips again. Russia looked down at their hands and realized something smiling widely. Prussia saw his expression and wondered what he was thinking about. He kissed his hand and smiled wider seeing the confusion on Prussia's face. "What is it?" he asked. Russia just shook his head loving how easy it was to get him confused and flustered. Prussia glared at him, "What _is_ it?"Russia tried giving him a hint squeezing his hand a bit but of course the Prussian was too slow for the uptake. "Fine then don't fucking tell me." he mumbled.

"It's our blood bond." he smiled.

Prussia looked at them again and took his hand back seeing the scar. _Last time I didn't agree to it._

"Why don't we do it again da?" Russia asked knowing this time he should say 'yes'. Prussia looked at him and then back to his hand really seeing no problem in it since this time it would be on purpose and not on accident. He nodded his head and looked around wondering what they could use. Russia reached into his coat and took out a knife smiling at him. Prussia looked at him a little funny but knew he would probably have one on him. Russia cut his hand first and grabbed Prussia's cutting his next. Then he held their hands again intertwining their fingers smiling widely. Prussia put his forehead on his looking into his eyes returning his smile. Russia smiled and pecked his lips staying there for a few minutes before pulling their hands away. "I love you Gilbert."

"I love you too." Prussia said kissing him back. Russia wrapped his arms around him staying like this for sometime before getting up deciding on taking a shower. Prussia watched him getting up and followed him to the bathroom.

"Would you like to join?" Russia asked thinking about taking a bath this time.

Prussia thought about it and nodded, "Sure." Russia began filling up the tub and turned around pulling Prussia close to him so he could give him a kiss. Prussia kissed him back but then pulled away so he could start getting undressed. Russia smiled and followed suit taking off his clothes as well. The tub was getting full and he turned around to stop the water. He stepped in and pulled Prussia along with keeping him close. Prussia leaned back into the Russian sighing a bit. Russia gave him a light kiss on the ear before he lightly nibbled on it. Prussia shivered but didn't move away from him. Russia smiled wider and moved his kisses down to his neck lightly ghosting his lips across the skin. Prussia closed his eyes smiling and shivered again as he found a sensitive spot. Russia then began to lightly nibble and suck on that one particular spot rubbing his sides a bit. Prussia bit his lip and turned to kiss him on the side of the mouth. Russia moved so they could kiss fully on the lips and slowly moved him so that Prussia was facing him now.

Prussia deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Russia smiled against his lips and lightly nibbled on his bottom lip, running his hands over his sides. Prussia opened his mouth slightly, pulling him closer. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth to lightly rub against his, tilting his head slightly.

Prussia rubbed his tongue along his, moving a hand to his hair to tangle his fingers in it. After a while he pulled away and pecked his lips. Russia smiled and pecked his lips back. Prussia put his head on his shoulder and thought for a minute, before he pulled away and kissed his jaw lightly, rubbing his sides. Russia shivered and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close.

Prussia kissed down his neck, biting lightly over his pulse. Russia moaned lightly, biting his lip slightly. Prussia moved a hand down his chest, moving to his member before he gripped it lightly and began stroking him. Russia bit his lip harder, holding back his light moans. Prussia sucked on his pulse, making his strokes faster, before he pulled his hand away and stood up. Russia watched him confused.

"Get up." Prussia said, looking down at him.

Russia raised an eyebrow but shrugged and got up. Prussia pecked his lips and made him sit on the edge of the tub, kissing him deeply. Russia wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, wondering what he was up to. Prussia pulled away and kissed down his chest, smirking up at him. Russia shivered and bit his lip, watching him. Prussia moved between his legs and stroked his member lightly, before he took him in his mouth. Russia moaned and pulled away slightly.

Prussia frowned slightly and moved closer, tracing his tongue along the tip as he stroked the head. Russia bit his lip hard and closed his eyes tightly, gripping the edge of the tub. Prussia smirked slightly and took the head in his mouth, sucking lightly. Russia shivered and tried to pull away again, biting his lip harder, drawing a little bit of blood.

Prussia pulled away, and looked up at him, frowning. "What's wrong?" Russia just shrugged slightly, breathing a little hard. Prussia raised a hand and stroked his cheek lightly. "Don't you trust me?" He leaned up and pecked his lips lightly.

Russia kissed him back. _Do I trust him?_ He thought for a second.

Prussia pulled away and watched him for a minute, nibbling his lip. _Damn it...Please say yes..._ After a while of thinking, Russia finally nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes, I do trust you." Prussia kissed him again, before he went back down to his member, taking most of him in his mouth. He stroked what wasn't in his mouth as he bobbed his head. Russia gripped the edge of the tub again, tightly. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly, rocking his hips slightly. Prussia chuckled lightly and smirked, rubbing his tongue along his length. Russia looked down at him with lust filled eyes, breathing heavily. Prussia moved back to the tip and sucked hard on it. Russia's moans grew louder and he tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair, biting his lip as he continued to watch him. Prussia smirked wider and bobbed his head again, moving quickly. Russia moaned loudly, feeling himself starting to get close to his climax. Prussia continued the ministrations and worked harder and faster. Russia closed his eyes tightly, shaking slightly as he got closer.

When he was at his limit, he tried to warn the albino. "Prussia!" He bit his lip, stifling his loud moan as he released in his mouth. Prussia swallowed and kissed up his stomach and chest, before he kissed him deeply. Russia kissed him back, still breathing heavily.

"I…Love you…" Russia said softly, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you too." Prussia smiled and kissed a long his jaw, before Russia got back in the water and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him lightly.

Sorry for the really late update. I'm not good at writing yaoi with pairings I don't like. I really don't like pRussia but my friend did so that is how this roleplay started. XD My computer had deleted this wonderful yaoi scene just for me so I had to ask my friend and she got really busy. So I'm sorry for the really lateness but thanks Akaixtsumi for remembering the yaoi scene and typing it up~. She's also the Russia in this roleplay. Told you before but you needed to be reminded.


	42. Chapter 42

Russia began to lightly stroke his member going to be a tease back. He was keeping it soft and barely touching him as he lightly nibbled on his neck. Prussia bit his lip and buried his face into his shoulder to hold back the moans that wanted to escape his body. Russia smiled and slid his hand slowly up and down his chest, before he went back to lightly stroking his member. Prussia didn't want to whimper so he let out a small moan and buried his face more into his shoulder. Russia chuckled and lightly bit his shoulder as he moved his hand faster. Prussia tried to retort to the chuckle but couldn't get anything out from his heavy breathing and continuation of his moaning. Russia pulled his hand away and wrapped that arm around Prussia's waist. "I think that's good enough for one day." He said, smiling. Prussia sighed extremely pissed but wouldn't couldn't, let me see it. Russia smiled and kissed his shoulder. Prussia kissed his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him trying to calm down, in general. Russia smiled and rubbed his back lightly. "So, I did good, da?"

"Yes, you did good." he strained. _Fucker..._ Russia chuckled and brushed his lips against Prussia's ear before he lightly bit it. Prussia pulled him closer and kissed his neck. Russia smiled and pulled him away from his neck. Prussia growled at this and glared at him, "Why not?" Russia just smiled wider and pecked his lips. Prussia kissed him back, "Ass."

"How am I an ass now?"

"You wouldn't let me kiss your neck." he explained.

"So?"

"So... that's the reason why you're an ass."

"...You're a baby." Russia stated.

"No, I'm not." Russia kissed his forehead and smiled. Prussia leaned into him and held him close. Russia smiled and rested his forehead against his. Prussia sighed and pecked his lips before moving to get out of the tub. He was bored again. Russia tilted his head, grinned, and splashed him, seeing as he had nothing better to do. Prussia blinked at him before kicking a good amount of water at him. Russia splashed him again, chuckling.

Russia splashed him again, chuckling. _He's just so entertaining. _Prussia kept splashing him aiming for his face smiling. Russia kept splashing him back, before he picked up a bar of soap and threw it at him. Prussia didn't see the bar of soap until it was too late and hit him squarely on the forehead. He flailed a bit and fell backwards out of the tub groaning slightly. Russia chuckled at the sight, but then he got out and kneeled in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." he growled sitting up and looking at him.

"There's a big mark on your forehead." He chuckled again. Prussia flipped him off and covered it with his other hand. Russia smiled and pulled his hand away before he kissed his forehead. "You'll be fine." He said, still laughing.

"I said I was _fine._" he growled.

"I heard you the first time."

"Then you didn't need to kiss my forehead."

"I do these things because I want to." Prussia looked at him for a few seconds before standing up to unplug the tub. Russia stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. Once the tub was drained he grabbed a towel drying off his hair first before wrapping it around his waist. Russia smiled and lightly held Prussia's chin, before his kissed him. He wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled him close. Prussia kissed him back putting his arms around his shoulders to hold him there. Russia deepened the kiss and tilted his head as he moved the hand that was on his chin up to his cheek. Prussia kissed him back and stepped closer to him. Russia smiled a bit and nibbled on his lip lightly. Prussia denied him access and kissed him back holding him close. Russia pulled him closer and broke the kiss to kiss along his jaw line and then down his neck. Prussia shivered a bit and kissed his ear. Russia smiled and lightly bit his neck. Prussia reached his hands up into his hair and pulled him away. Russia tilted his head and smiled widely. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just felt like it." he smiled before pulling away to walk out of the bathroom. Russia rolled his eyes slightly, before he wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist and he followed him. Prussia lead him to the kitchen feeling slightly parched. Russia rested his chin on Prussia's shoulder, closing his eyes. Prussia opened the fridge seeing there were only about 10 beers left and only grabbed one. Russia chuckled lightly and bit his shoulder. "Nein." he said pushing his head away from his shoulder and began to drink the beer. Russia chuckled and rested his chin on his shoulder again. Prussia continued to drink the beer. Russia stared ahead of him for a minute before he moved his head so that his forehead was on the back of Prussia's shoulder. Prussia finished the beer and tossed in the garbage. Russia pulled him closer, smiling. Prussia closed his eyes and rested into him. Russia smiled and rubbed one of his hands slowly up and down his stomach.

"We should go on a walk, you know, change of scenery." he suggested putting his hand over his.

"Okay...That sounds like a good idea." He smiled a bit wider.

"Awesome!" he said beginning to walk to his room to get changed. Russia chuckled and headed to his own room to go get changed as well. Prussia got into some very warm clothes, a bit coat, and even threw on the scarf Russia leant him last time before walking out to see if Russia was ready.

Russia got dressed and wandered out of his room, wrapping his scarf around his neck a few times. He looked up and smiled at Prussia. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" he exclaimed heading over to the door. Russia chuckled, shaking his head as he followed him. Prussia got the door open and waited until Russia got outside and closed the door. "Where do you want to go?" Russia asked, looking back at him.

"I didn't plan that far ahead, just walk I guess." he said going over to Russia's side.

"Okay." Russia nodded, and took Prussia's hand before he started walking towards a park. Prussia gripped his hand back and followed him looking around surprised he let him outside again so easily. Russia looked back at Prussia and smiled, before he looked ahead again. Prussia moved a bit faster to where he was beside him and glanced at him before looking down at the ground. Russia looked over at him again and noticed him looking down. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" he said looking up at him before smiling. "No, sometimes I watch where I walk." he explained looking at the scenery again.

"I see...how odd." He chuckled at that. Prussia's eye twitched and made sure he kept looking to the side that Russia wasn't on. Russia smiled and leaned over, before he kissed the top of his head, and then looked around at their surroundings. Prussia picked up his pace a little bit now looking like he was the one leading. Russia smiled at him before he looked around at all the trees again. A man was hiding behind a tree about 20 yards away, when he spotted his target. He pulled out his gun silently, after lighting a cigarette. He glanced back again and aimed his gun, trying to get a clear shot of his target. He waited until he was a bit closer before he slowly moved his finger onto the trigger, closing one eye. Prussia was looking around studying the area when he noticed something a little off. He paused barely seeing a man, with a gun, pointing at them. His insticts told him that he was trying to shoot at Russia. Without even saying a word, he pushed Russia to the ground out of the line of fire. The man, not excepting the albino to spot him, pulled the trigger and hit the Prussian, the bullet going through his shoulder. Russia was about to say something until he saw the blood splatter to the ground out of the exit wound and heard the gunshot. His eyes widened and he froze.

Prussia cursed and looked at the tree seeing the man had already took off. He held his shoulder avoiding the Russian's face and turned slightly to hide the injury. Even he was surprised at the amount of blood he was losing and somehow, if possible, got paler. Russia got to his feet and quickly went to Prussia's side. "How bad is it?" He asked, knowing that Prussia would probably lie, even though he could clearly see that it was really bad. _Stupid question._ "Can you move your arm?"

"One, not that bad." he lied trying to keep it from his line of sight. "Two, I believe I can." Prussia tried to lift up his arm only feeling pain rip through his body and he held it back as much as possible only shivering. That movement, probably wasn't a good idea because now, he felt on the verge of passing out, and that wouldn't work toward his lie, so he _had_ to stay on his own two feet.

Russia sighed and quickly grabbed his good hand, and quickly went the way they came. "I'm taking you to the hospital, and I am not going to listen to you say anything about not going. Understand?" His tone was stern and he didn't look back at Prussia.

"But I don't need to go!" he yelled trying to get his hand back forgetting about his arm as it moved again sending another wave of pain through his nerves. Prussia cursed and felt himself start to black out. _If I don't say something... he'll drag me passed out for a bit before he realizes... _He strained while squeezing his hand tightly, "Can't... stay..." he tried frowning at his inability to talk just as he saw the blackness take over his vision. All he could get out before collapsing was, "Vanya..." he knew that would get his attention so he used it only for that purpose.

Russia ignored him when he was talking about not going, but when he heard 'Vanya' and felt him collapse, he turned around and his eyes widened. "Fuck." He picked Prussia up, carrying him over his shoulder and quickly got home before putting him in a car, and sped to the hospital. He sighed when Prussia was taken away and worked on. _Fuck...This is all my fault..._ He thought looking at all the blood on his hands and clothes, and sighed putting his head in his hands. "God damn it all..." He mumbled.

The doctors knew he wasn't in all that much trouble when they got him on the table. He wouldn't have any nerve damage because the bullet, luckily, didn't hit any. They easily patched him up and got him to a room before one of them walked out to Russia. "Ivan correct?" he said looking down at the Russian.

Russia looked up at the doctor and nodded. "Is he okay?" He asked, knowing that if the doctor said 'no', a lot of people were going to die.

The doctor hesitated before nodding, "He's fine, he won't be able to move it for awhile. The only thing is he had a lot of blood loss so he won't be very, coherent." he explained. "Room 47 if you wish to go see him, just don't let him talk too much."

Russia nodded. "Thank you." He said, before he went to room 47. He opened the door, and went blank faced when he saw the bandages on Prussia's body.

Prussia being his stubborn self, forced himself awake a few minutes before Russia walked and cursed under his breath seeing they braced his arm so he couldn't move it. When the door opened he didn't lift his head thinking it was just another annoying doctor. "Fuck off, I don't need any more attention stupid doctors..." he mumbled putting an arm over his eyes.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a doctor." Russia said, sighing as he walked over to Prussia's bedside.

Prussia moved his arm hearing Russia's voice and smiled. "Sorry, I don't like hospitals, I could've fucking treated it myself." he said looking at him.

Russia didn't say anything to that. _Yeah, treat yourself and die of an infection. _He pulled up a chair, and sat next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Knowing what he probably looked like he couldn't exactly lie. He was still paler than normal and had a blood bag hooked into him. "Could be better." he said wanting to lie on his side but his arm wouldn't allow it. Prussia could feel himself get tired just by talking but didn't give a damn. "How are you, you didn't get hit right?" he didn't know if the guy tried again after he passed out and wanted to know.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine..." he said softly. _I have many people looking for that man, and as soon as they find him, I'm killing him myself... _He smiled a bit at that.

"That's good, but I wonder where he went." he said smiling wider at his smile not really knowing the intent of it. Prussia looked up at the ceiling. "He looked American..."

"Of course he did." He frowned.

"Well, just shut up, gott, there's probably a lot of people that want to kill you damn." he continued on a small rant about nothing as he took more breaths in his sentences. Prussia was getting more tired but wouldn't let himself sleep.

Russia frowned and put a hand over Prussia's mouth. "Shut up. You'll pass out." Prussia glared at him and grabbed his hand trying to remove it. Russia grabbed his hand and pulled it away, keeping his hand over his mouth. Prussia's eye twitched still glaring at him but stopped trying to get his hand off and lied there knowing this was going to be hell just to get out of the hospital. Russia sighed and pulled his hand away after a minute, but still held Prussia's other hand. Prussia bit his lip to make an effort to not talk and squeezed his hand. Russia leaned forward and rested his head on the side of the bed, staring at Prussia blankly. "I'm sorry."

At that, he couldn't keep his mouth shut, "What the fuck are you sorry for? You didn't do a damn thing."

"It's my fault you got shot." He mumbled.

"No, it's not your fault." he sighed.

"It is."

"No."

Russia's blank look turned dark. "He was trying to kill _me_. It's my fault."

"But it's not your fault for them wanting to kill, it's your bosses so guess what, not your fault." he growled slightly.

"Don't argue with me." He frowned.

"Well guess what? I am because it wasn't." he said trying to sit up to look more meaningful in this argument.

"Don't move around a lot either. God, you're just begging to pass out." Prussia glared at him but stopped moving not wanting to pass out, only because he wanted to keep talking with him. Russia frowned a bit. "You're so difficult."

"And?"

"...Damn it..." He sighed. Prussia looked to the front of the room letting him do whatever. "...I'm still going to be sorry nothing you can say will change that." He looked away. "Why? Gott damn, I didn't want you dead, so of course I'm going to get hurt..." he growled putting his face in his good hand.

He sighed and looked back at him. "It's stupid though...I let you get hurt."

"It's not stupid..." he growled. Prussia looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "You should be happy that for once someone would die for you, but all you do is complain now I kinda know how you feel..."

Russia sighed and sat up though. "I don't want you to die for me though."

"Well, I guess, if I have to I will."

"I don't want you to die because of me...If anything, I want you to live for me. There's no point if you die."

Prussia looked at him fully and kissed him. "But I want you to live as well."

Russia sighed and kissed him back. "I'm not going to die."

"Yeah, if your heart can fall out it must be pretty hard to kill you." he said smiling against his lips.

"Exactly." he smiled back a little.

Prussia closed his eyes feeling extremely tired since he didn't let his body fully rest like it should. "I'm tired..."

"Of course you do, moron. You won't stop talking or moving."

"Shut up." he growled pulling on his coat.

"If you behave and keep quiet, I think you can go ho-..to the house soon." He said softly. _Why did I almost say home? I highly doubt he considers it that._

"I wanna go now though..." he said. _Home? Do I consider it home?_ Prussia pulled on his jacket more leaning into him as the energy just slowly leaked from his body.

"I think that it will be best if you stay here for a night." He said softly, brushing Prussia's bangs out of his face.

"Fine, dammit would you get on here already?" he asked frustrated. Prussia didn't have the energy to drag him on there. Russia tilted his head, but then he nodded and got on the bed with Prussia. He draped an arm over his side, keeping quiet. Prussia sighed and fell asleep almost instantly into a deep sleep.

"That was way too close." Russia mumbled, looking over at him. "You're not going outside anymore." He said softly, closing his eyes as he fell asleep. Prussia during the night, for once was actually really calm but kept in him a tight embrace.

* * *

I am now getting back into the swing of getting chapters out during the week when I don't have homework because you guys deserve it and my comp didn't delete the rest of our rp like it did before. So I hope you guys are still enjoying this and if you thinkg the whole, Prussia getting shot thing is bad... just wait. 8D


	43. Chapter 43

Russia woke up early, but kept his eyes closed, lightly rubbing his hand over Prussia's side. Prussia stirred a bit and opened an eye slowly. Russia opened his eyes, feeling him stir. Prussia saw he was awake and asked groggily, "Can I go home now?"

"How do you feel?" He asked, looking over his face. Prussia's skin looked almost completely back to normal.

Prussia groaned not getting an answer. "Better, home now?" he said not letting up on the subject waking up fully now.

"Do you hurt?"

"A little..." he admitted but still didn't want to stay.

"I'll go talk to a doctor and sign release forms, okay?" He lightly kissed him and then got out of the bed. Prussia groaned loudly flailing a bit. "What's wrong?" Russia asked, looking over at him.

"Just hurry up, I wanna go home."

"Okay." Russia nodded, and left the room, going to go find the doctor.

He soon returned and went back to Prussia's side. "Okay, sit up." He said softly. A nurse also came in to take out Prussia's IV. "Finally." he sighed happily once the IV was out and stood up stretching, kind of since he still wasn't supposed to move his hurt shoulder.

Russia carefully wrapped an arm around him. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." he smiled at him wrapping his arm around him. Russia smiled a bit and led him out of the room, out of the hospital and to a car. He opened Prussia's door for him, leaning against the car. Prussia went and sat down in the seat not even bothering with the seat belt just happy to be out of the fucking hospital. Russia got in and drove back to his house. He was silent the whole way. He opened the door again for Prussia when he got out. "You don't need to treat me like a fucking pansy." he stated hopping out of the vehicle but then had a sudden feeling. Why do I feel like I'll be more trapped than before? Russia looked back at him, meeting his eyes for a second. He nodded, mumbled an apology and headed inside. Prussia blinked at him and slowly followed, "Russia?" he asked worried a bit.

Russia looked back at him. "What is it?"

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you so suddenly quiet?" he asked closing the door.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said as he pulled on a smile.

Prussia looked at him, "That better be genuine." he said beginning to take of his coat.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

Prussia still felt a little uneasy for some stupid reason. "I don't know, I just feel, uneasy."

"Don't worry, it could be just be the medication they gave you."

"Yeah good point, sorry." he said going over to him and giving him the best hug he could.

Russia smiled a bit and hugged him close. Why does he only suspect something is up now? Prussia pulled away and went to the kitchen going to drink beer. Who cares about that whole, 'better not to drink while on drugs' warning anyway. Russia followed him, and when he saw him going for the beer, he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room, before he shut the kitchen door.

"Hey!" he protested looking at the closed door wanting it to start aflame right that instant.

"You aren't drinking." Russia said, frowning down at him.

"Fine." he said crossing his arms and going back to the living room. Russia sighed and went to his room to go change, seeing as his clothes were covered in Prussia's dried blood. Prussia laid down on the couch looking into the material and tracing random designs. Russia wandered past the living room, and paused when he saw Prussia. He glanced in, and then started wandering off again. Prussia was still staring at the material still finding it kind of weird how Russia was acting and deep down knew there was something wrong.

Russia wandered around for a little bit, before he went back to the living room. "Prussia, I'm going to go to a meeting in a little while." He said as he poked his head in, but didn't wait for an answer since he went to his study.

Prussia sat up and stared at the blank space in the doorway. I did something wrong... He got up and went to his room closing, and locking the door wanting to be alone now to figure out what was wrong.

Russia sat on the couch in the study, his head tilted against the back of the back of the couch as he stared at the ceiling. He sighed and got up, wandering out of the study before he left the house, deciding to leave earlier than planned.

Prussia was pacing and thinking soon plopping on his bed before glaring at his shoulder. He put his hand over his shoulder and began letting a string of curses flow out about how stupid it was he got hurt.

Russia looked back at the house and sighed, shaking his head. A part of him told him to go back and check on Prussia, tell him it was alright. Instead, he got in his car and drove off, without another look at the house.

Prussia figured he was gone by now and left his room heading to the kitchen to grab some beer but put it back. He hit his head on the fridge cursing and took his arm out of the brace throwing it away and began to move it not even caring how much it hurt.

~Russia came back a few hours later and wandered into the house, sighing. He kind of wished the meeting ran on longer, even though it was pretty boring. Prussia was currently in the bathroom cursing himself seeing that he had opened the wound a bit and was trying desperately to it re-bandaged at least. He could get past the brace but him bleeding, wasn't a smart thing to lie about. His idea of getting better was trying to move it as much as possible. Russia heard sounds coming from the bathroom and wandered over there. He leaned against the doorway and stared at Prussia. "What are you doing?"

He had just started finding a pattern to get it bandaged and dropped the end as it hit the floor he knew he was doomed. "Nothing."

"...You reopened your wound didn't you." He narrowed his eyes a little.

Fuck... "I was trying to make it better before you got home..." he said picking up the bandage and began trying to dress the wound again.

He sighed and walked over to him, taking the bandage from his hands, and started wrapping it around the wound. "How did you re-open it?"

"Moving it continuously." he explained looking off to the side knowing he only made what was soon to come, silence, dead, black silence, even deeper. Russia did go silent. He finished bandaging him and without another word, left the bathroom. Prussia hit his fist on the counter and was half tempted to punch the mirror. He sank to the floor and put his head on his knees pulling them close to his body. What did I do?

Russia went to the kitchen and made some food, but when he went to eat it, he suddenly didn't want it anymore, so he just stared at the plate for a while, a blank look on his face.

Prussia felt crushed as he gripped his legs and hid his face in his knees. What did I do? rang through his head continuously trying desperately to figure it out. He couldn't believe he was on the verge of tears and cursed himself even more just at the thought.

Russia sighed, pushing the plate away. He sat back in his chair, and stared at the wall, not really looking at it at the same time. Why do I feel like this?

Prussia got up and walked quickly to his room shutting it after him and locking it all ways possible. He wasn't going to talk to him, he wasn't going to cry, he was just going to pass out and hoped that when he woke up, that he would be back home, true home, with West and even that fucking pansy.

Russia continued staring at the wall, not focused on it, when he started feeling an annoying pain in his chest. He put a hand over his heart in an attempt to make the pain go away, but it wouldn't. "...I wonder if this is what heart break feels like." He felt his eyes glaze over, but he didn't know why. He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't understand any of this." He mumbled.

Prussia had pulled out his necklace and put it back on. For some reason it didn't burn this time but his hand throbbed horribly. Ignoring the new pain he turned on his side and began to, yes, he began to cry and wish for West more than anything right now.

Russia bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to get the tears on eyes to stop forming. This was so annoying he didn't know why his heart hurt or why he was crying. He closed his eyes, and the forming tears finally traveled down his cheeks. "I…don't understand..." He whispered rubbing his eyes.

Prussia's face was slowly losing its emotion and going blank. He's trying to break me, that has to be the answer. His defense when he tried this was to go blank, feel nothing, react to as a wall would. Prussia turned on his back staring at the ceiling now completely void of all emotion holding his necklace tightly in one palm.

Russia sighed and got up. He started walking to his room, but paused in front of Prussia's door. He stared at his door for a minute, and put his hand out to touch it, but he caught himself. Biting his lip, he turned away from the door and went to his room.

Prussia didn't even feel tired as his mind cleared of all thought completing his blank mode.

Russia sat on his bed, his back against the headboard, his knees to his chest as he blankly stared at the wall again, trying to think, but nothing was coming to his mind.

Prussia suddenly got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen seeming robotic as he took a drink of water. His movements were slow but purposeful.

Russia heard movement, since the rest of the house was silent. He sighed and got up, before he went to the kitchen. He saw Prussia, and he took a deep breath, before he went over to him and carefully wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Prussia didn't even react and kept drinking the water slowly finishing it off acting like he was just touched by a fly or a gust of wind.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, pulling him a bit closer, but was still careful of his shoulder.

The sound reverberated off the walls meeting silence as he began to try to walk away.

Russia pulled away a bit, and he turned Prussia in his arms so that he faced him. "What's wrong?"

Prussia found his eyes, having dead ruby eyes meet violet ones. "Nothing..." he said nearly sounding like a computer with an error.

Russia's eyes widened when his eyes met his. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing..." he repeated holding his gaze without even blinking.

Russia pulled Prussia close so that his head was in his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." He felt himself almost cry at that look. Is he broken? That's what I've wanted all this time right?...Then...why does it...hurt?

Prussia didn't even flinch at the movements and wanted to do something this time. But his body wouldn't let him, no, not his body, his heart wouldn't let him move but froze him against the Russian.

Russia sighed, feeling no reaction. He continued to hold him there though, holding one arm around his waist as he lightly rubbed his side.

...ken...broken... Prussia was now fighting it knowing full out that this was too far to hide from Russia's silent treatment.

Russia pulled away a bit and rested his head against Prussia's. "I'm sorry." He repeated, moving one hand to rest on Prussia's light cheek.

Prussia was now thinking again and he was just a little angry he would let the Russian effect him so. Fucker! I will never break! He blinked a couple times before closing his eyes tightly and nearly falling into Russia's arms.

Russia pulled him closer, lightly rubbing his back as he closed his eyes. ...I got what I wanted...but it doesn't feel right...

"Too close..." he mumbled into his shoulder holding him back tightly. Look at how easy he can fucking break me now...

Russia pulled him away a little and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Not really...

Russia sighed and let him go. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

"Don't..." he said reacting right away to pull him closer. Russia's eyes widened a little, but he wrapped his arms around him again. I can't have him leave me, or go silent, again, I don't know if I could come back again... Prussia held him tightly not wanting him to let go.

Russia smiled a little and rubbed his back. "Be careful or you'll open your wound again."

Prussia sighed and loosened his grip. "Fine..."

Russia kissed the top of his head. "It doesn't hurt anymore does it?"

"No." he said kissing his shoulder.

"Good." He said softly. Prussia smiled and buried his head into his shoulder.

Russia smiled and ran his hand, slowly through his hair.

His energy was depleting again, "I'm getting tired."

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked, looking down at him.

"Ja..." he said already feeling too heavy to lift his eyelids.

"Okay." Russia took his hand and led him to his room and gently pushed Prussia onto his bed. Prussia laid on his bed staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes feeling the weight slowly lift off his chest. Russia smiled before he went to the other side of the bed and laid next to him, draping an arm over his waist. Prussia smiled back at him and snuggled closer feeling the meds kick in fully and put him to sleep. Russia held him close before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, it was a long day. Prussia was a little more stir crazy but not even to worry about. Russia rubbed his side lightly until he fully fell asleep. Prussia was calm again cuddling into the Russian.


	44. Chapter 44

Russia eventually woke up and lightly rubbed Prussia's cheek, watching him for a minute, before he kissed his forehead. Prussia slowly woke up after the kiss looking at him trying to wake up. "Hey." Russia said softly, smiling.

"Hey..." he replied softer and looked at him beginning to be able to focus again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, moving his hand to his side.

"I don't really feel any pain anymore."

"That's good." Russia smiled and pecked his lips. Prussia kissed him back before settling his head on his chest. Russia smiled and rubbed his back, closing his eyes. Prussia breathed in his scent and grabbed his coat lightly. Russia smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

Prussia sat up and looked down at him, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not really...do you?" He asked, looking up at him.

"A little, I didn't eat the hospital food."

"Do you want me to make you something?"

"Nah, I can do it."

Russia sat up and stretched. "I'll go with you."

Prussia shrugged getting to his feet, "Okay." He began walking to the kitchen. Russia followed him, putting his hands in his coat pockets. Prussia got to the kitchen and got some ingredients out to make some French toast. Russia leaned back against the counter and watched Prussia work. Prussia decided to give his shoulder as much as a break as needed and continued to make the breakfast.

Russia watched him, thinking about what had happened only a little while ago. _...I thought that I wanted him broken...but...I just want him to stay the way he is... _

Prussia got done cooking up a good sized quantity of French toast and laid them aside grabbing a couple plates. "I know you don't like to eat, but there's enough if you want some..."

"That actually sounds and smells good right now." Russia smiled a bit.

"Good." he smiled and began dishing out French toast on both plates and handed him one.

"Thank you." Russia took his plate and pecked his lips, before he went to the table. Prussia grabbed his plate and followed him sitting down next to him instantly beginning to eat. Russia smiled and started eating as well, staring off into space. Prussia was focusing on eating the French toast surprisingly hungrier than he had thought. Russia looked over at Prussia and smiled, shaking his head a little.

Prussia finally sat back full and took a quick glance at Russia. _If I knew it would be that easy to break me by falling in love, I never would've fucking allowed it. _

"You really must've been hungry." Russia said, nodding to the plate in front of Prussia.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't realize it." he said looking at the plate himself before getting up and putting it away.

"I can't really blame you, when you're injured it takes up all your energy."

"Are you done?" he asked motioning toward his plate trying to get him to forget the incident which just leads up to sooner or later him nearly being broken. Prussia still despised himself for becoming that weak and vulnerable.

"Yeah..." Russia didn't eat all of it, but he figured eating as much as he did wouldn't worry the Prussian. Prussia frowned at the plate and took it away anyway. Russia saw his frown and held back a sigh. "Thank you for that, it was good." he said softly, pulling on a smile.

"That's good." he said smiling a bit at him before putting the food away.

"So...Do you want to do something?" It couldn't really hurt to ask.

"Well I'd like to continue our walk." he suggested shrugging but not turning around yet.

Russia's eyes widened and he inhaled a bit sharply, exhaling shakily, but he kept it quiet. _That's not a good idea...it's not... _

Prussia looked back at him scratching the back of his head waiting for an answer. _I don't like being cooped up in the house and it was nice to get out... _

Russia looked away from him and tried to think. _...Should I? Would it happen again?...I don't know... _He tilted his head, a puzzled look on his face as he continued fighting himself in his head. Prussia began to look around the room having a sinking feeling he knew the answer.

"...Well..." Russia bit his lip, furrowing his brow. He looked up at Prussia again. "Will you be careful and not do anything reckless?"

Prussia was happy to hear a yes, but began to seethe with anger that he could even call his act reckless. "It wasn't reckless..." he mumbled.

"You got hurt really bad." He frowned a bit, but stood up and went over to Prussia, wrapping his arms around his waist. "...but, I don't think it will happen again, at least not this soon."

_ So later it'll be a no..._ Prussia sighed not really wanting to argue and put his arms around him. "It still wasn't reckless, but I'd like to go."

"I don't want you to get hurt like that again..." He mumbled.

"Fine, I'll try." he said putting his face into his shoulder.

"We can go for a little bit..." He said softly. He couldn't believe that he was giving in, but if Prussia could go outside for a while, he might not break as easily as he would be staying trapped in the house.

"Good." Prussia replied pulling away a bit to peck him on the lips. _It might be a long time, probably never, that I'll get another chance to go outside. _Russia pecked his lips back and smiled a little. "Well let me go get my coat." he said smiling a little wider.

Russia felt his smile grow and he let go of Prussia. "Okay." He said softly. Prussia walked off to his room to retrieve his coat and scarf once again. Russia sighed and his smiled faded. _Why did I agree to this?_

Prussia got all ready and walked back seeing Russia still in the kitchen. "You ready?"

"Mm-hm." Russia pulled on his smile again, nodding. Prussia grabbed his hand and followed him to the door opening it to begin heading out. "Do you want to go back to the park?" Russia asked, looking over at him.

"Sure if you want."

"It's up to you."

"Okay, sounds good then." Prussia said quickly agreeing not going to lose his chance at the walk. Prussia squeezed his hand again before walking in the same direction they took yesterday. Russia squeezed his hand back, looking around cautiously as they walked. He wasn't going to take any chances this time. Prussia really didn't care where they went as long as they stayed away from the house for now.

Russia glanced over at Prussia, before he stared ahead of them. _I don't want to ever have to let him go... _A chilling thought crossed his mind. _What if the wall comes down? _He pulled Prussia a bit closer and rested his head against his. Prussia blinked a few times but snuggled into him smiling at him. He didn't know what he thought but wanted to assure him it was okay. Russia smiled back at Prussia and then looked ahead of them. _I'm not going to think about that... _Prussia snaked an arm around his waist and continued walking looking around taking in the scenery. Russia kissed the top of Prussia's head, pulling him closer, but was still careful of his arm.

Prussia was enjoying the walk and couldn't help but see a familiar, sad site. He noticed the wall, off in the distance and looked away tightening his grip on Russia. Russia felt his grip tighten and he looked up to see the wall. He stared blankly at it for a minute as they continued walking. _I wonder...if that's the only reason he's still here...If it was gone...would he stay with me?_ He blinked, realization coming to his eyes. _Why am I thinking like this?_

_ I wonder what will happen when I can move freely. Will I stay? Or will I leave?_ Prussia kept his eyes off the wall for once afraid of it and not angry at it. _I can't think of this now._ He bit at the inside of his cheek. _It will have to wait._

Russia's face went blank again, and he realized that he was still staring at the wall. Why was this taking up so much of his mind? He suddenly couldn't take his eyes off it. _...He will leave...won't he? _

Prussia noticed that Russia's pace was slowing and looked at him seeing his face blank. "Russia?" he asked softly.

"Hm?" Russia looked over at him, a questioning look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Russia said softly, looking off into the distance.


	45. Chapter 45

"Okay..." he mumbled before continuing the walk making sure to avoid the wall with all his might. _Why is it tempting to run? _Something stirred in Russia and he suddenly stopped walking, still staring off into space. Prussia didn't notice it right away and was pulled back a bit. He blinked looking back at Russia seeing him not focusing on anything and was getting worried. Russia slowly looked over at Prussia, and blinked slowly, the far off look still in his eyes and all over his face. Prussia moved close to him waving his hand in front of his eyes, "Russia, are you sure you're okay?" Russia blinked again, before he put both his hands on Prussia's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. For some reason he just wanted to feel like that everything was the way it was only a few days ago, and forget about the wall...even if just for a moment. Prussia put his hands on his back and pulled him a little closer kissing him back deeply. Russia pulled away and rested his forehead against Prussia's, closing his eyes. Prussia held him close closing his eyes as well wondering if it was the wall affecting him like this and why it was. _Ever since that wall has been put up, it's changed, so much..._

Russia pulled away and took Prussia's hand. "Well, we should probably keep going." He said with a smile.

"Yeah..." he agreed turning around squeezing his hand and began walking again.

Russia continued walking, a bit faster than Prussia so that he was a little ahead of him. When he was sure that Prussia couldn't see his face, his smile faded by its self, and his eyes drained of emotion. _...He will leave...I can feel it. _

Prussia didn't like the quiet and blamed the wall. He was beginning to feel angry again at the wall and wanted it down. _Why do I want it down though? To see West? Freedom?_ Russia squeezed Prussia's hand as his mind continued to wander. He looked up at the sky, and sighed, watching his breath fog out of his mouth. Prussia picked up his pace wanting to be next to Russia feeling a little cold now but didn't say anything. Russia looked over at Prussia and smiled, before he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Prussia instantly wrapped his arm around him again letting him pull him closer. Russia rested his head against his, looking around again. Prussia couldn't take the silence anymore, "You ready to go back?" he asked.

"Don't you want to keep walking?"

"I'd like to, but the silence is driving me crazy."

"Really? You'd think it'd be relaxing...or peaceful..."

"Well it i..." he started to say suddenly tripping and face planting into the snow. Prussia stayed there for a few seconds before moving his head up glaring at the ground. _Fucking snow hiding tree roots..._ Russia stared at Prussia for a minute. And then he started laughing. He was laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes, and his face started to turn red. He also fell on his back. He didn't know why that was so funny, but it was. Prussia sat up to glare at him. "Glad to see that my misery is hilarious." He picked up some snow and threw it at him.

"Well if you stopped dragging your feet, and actually watched where you were going, you wouldn't have fallen." He was still laughing.

"The fucking snow was covering the ground!" he fought back.

"That doesn't mean anything! It was sticking up."

"No it wasn't!" now just noticing the truth in his statement and cursed under his breath.

Russia moved closer to him and started brushing the snow off of him. "You know it was." He said softly.

"No it wasn't." he refused to let him know he was right crossing his arms.

"You are so stubborn." He chuckled and pecked his lips.

Prussia kissed him back, "Snow's fault."

"Your fault." Russia stated. Prussia's eye twitched and stood up tempted to start walking off. Russia grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, pulling him onto his lap. Prussia let himself be pulled down and looked at him putting his arms lightly around him. Russia smiled and pulled him closer. "It's still your fault though."

"No, it's not..." he continued to argue leaning into the hold resting his chin on his shoulder.

"It is." He chuckled lightly. Prussia growled and bit his tongue to stop from fighting back. Russia chuckled hearing him growl, and rubbed his back. "There, there."

"Oh, shut up." he groaned.

"I thought you didn't like the silence."

"Stop making me contradict myself." he flailed slightly.

"I'm not doing anything, just pointing it out." Russia smiled. Prussia pushed away to where he was half lying on the snow and on Russia's lap. Russia picked up a handful of snow and dropped it on Prussia's face. Prussia quickly attacked his face to get the snow off and glared at Russia before throwing snow at him. Russia chuckled and threw more snow at him. Prussia kept throwing snow at him smiling a bit. Russia smiled back and continued throwing snow as well. Prussia finally attacked him knocking him to the ground to shove snow on his face as he sat on his waist. Russia wiped the snow off his face and blinked, before he took a handful and shoved it in Prussia's face. Prussia quickly pinned his wrists above his head to shove more snow in his face. Russia quickly shook his head and stared up at Prussia, smiling and chuckling.

"What?" he asked pausing to wonder why he wasn't fighting back now.

"Oh nothing." His smile widened.

"What?" he strained.

"Nothing." Russia smiled wider. Prussia shoved more snow in his face since he wouldn't tell him. Russia shook his head again and quickly rolled over to reverse the position. He pinned Prussia down, and grinned down at him.

"Hey!" he protested trying to get free.

"What is it?"

"Fuck you! I was actually winning!"

"Well...I have something to tell you then." He smiled.

"What?" Prussia asked.

He leaned down so that his lips brushed against Prussia's ears. "It looks like you aren't winning anymore."

"Fuck you!" he yelled lifting his waist to try to get him to roll and barely got the feat down pinning him down again smirking happily.

"...Oh, so now you want to do it in the middle of a park?" Russia asked, tilting his head, amusement filling his eyes.

"You sick, sick, horny man." he growled pulling away to get up. "Is that all you think about?"

Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him there. "Not really, I just like twisting your words around. Truth be told, I rarely think about it."

"You are such an ass." he said staying there to glare at him.

He shrugged a bit. "I can live with that."

"I know, you can." Prussia agreed. Russia just smiled widely. Prussia glared at him before laying down on him.

Russia chuckled lightly. "Anyone who passes by will probably think that we are out of our minds."

"Why?"

"...Wouldn't you think it was odd to see two guys in the snow on top of each other? Just being in the snow with you on top of me would make people wonder what's wrong with us." He chuckled again.

"Fine then..." he said pulling himself off of him.

Russia pulled him back. "I didn't say it was a bad thing." He said softly.

"Well then be quiet about it." he said kissing his cheek.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "And if I don't want to?"

"Then you're living up to your ass reputation."

"Hey, you lived up to your cock tease reputation."

"That I do..."

"Exactly." Russia said. Prussia buried his face into his shoulder. Russia chuckled and lightly rubbed his back.

"Don't do that." he slightly whined.

"Don't do what?"

"Rub my back, I told you I get tired after awhile."

"I know." Russia said, as he continued rubbing his back. Prussia couldn't face palm but mentally did it cursing. Russia chuckled lightly and poked his sides. "So, do you want to continue lying here, or keep walking?"

"Walking." he answered not wanting his back to be rubbed anymore.

"Alright." Russia said, pushing Prussia off of him, before he pushed snow in the albino's face, got up, and ran off. Prussia blinked a few times before clearing his face off his from the snow and took off after Russia. Russia was laughing again as he ran off, before he turned and ran between some trees, and hid behind one. Prussia was following his laugh but heard it stop and knew it was going to be harder to find him now. Russia quietly picked up some snow and started forming a ball.

* * *

Yay~! See I am getting back into the swing of things now that I got a lot of the important work done with college. I hope you guys still enjoy this and reviews are still appreciated when you can give them.


	46. Chapter 46

Prussia continued to search for the Russian staying closer to the trees. Russia leaned back against the tree, quietly, waiting for the Prussian to pass. Prussia slowly walked by where Russia was not even seeing him yet. Russia quickly pelted Prussia in the head with the snow ball and went to the other side of the tree just as fast. "The fuck!" he yelled turning around seeing no one and glared at the empty space in front of him. He picked up a snowball this time ready. Russia formed another ball and leaned back against the tree, grinning. This time Prussia would check each tree he passed carefully hoping to see Russia first. Instead of moving to the trees in front of him, Russia moved carefully to ones on the sides, and stayed in blind spots. Prussia was getting angry at not finding Russia and almost destroyed his snowball a couple times of clenching his fist. Russia peered out from behind a tree and chucked the snowball, pelting Prussia in the side of the head before he hid again. Prussia instinctively threw it to the side and cursed. "Fucking Russia get out here!"

Russia put a hand over his mouth and bit his lip so he wouldn't burst out laughing. Prussia was tired of being stealthy and went around angrily looking for the Russian cursing under his breath the whole time. Russia was trying even harder not to laugh now, as he made another snowball. Prussia began to walk toward where the last snow ball came from in hopes of running into Russia. Russia started going another direction, moving back along the trees quietly. Prussia was getting really annoyed and huffed before sitting down near a tree. Russia glanced over and saw Prussia sitting. He grinned widely and picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the tree. That caused all of the snow to fall off the branches and land on the albino. Prussia cursed loudly as the snow covered him completely this time and he began flailing to get out. Russia chuckled and wandered over to the pile of snow and help dig him out.

Prussia accepted the help and once he all the snow was gone he death glared Russia. "What's with that look?" Russia asked, smiling. Prussia still death glared him and turned his face away from Russia. "What's wrong?" Russia asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Do you enjoy covering me in snow?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a good look for you. It goes with your hair and makes your eyes stand out more...Is that the answer you are looking for?" He smiled widely and pulled him closer.

"It definitely wasn't the answer I was expecting..." he said feeling a slight blush but he was still cold. Prussia wrapped his arms around him helping to hold him close.

"Good, because that was the third thing to come to mind." He chuckled.

"What was the first two?" Prussia asked.

"One, yes it's fun. Two, I enjoy playing these games with you."

"Well, I actually enjoy playing these games too, until I get completely covered with snow..."

"That's the best part though."

Prussia involuntarily shivered and he held him tighter. _Fucking snow... _

"Are you cold?" asked Russia.

"Not really..." he half lied.

Russia tilted his head, before he pulled away, grabbed an armful of snow and dumped it on Prussia. "How about now?"

Prussia groaned and stood up to brush the snow off quickly. Personally, he was cold, slowly moving to freezing, but he didn't want to stop the walk. "Nein."

Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Okay, then do you want to keep going?"

"Very much so..."

"Okay, which way do you want to go?"

"I don't care, you pick."

"That way then." Russia pointed a random direction and started walking. Prussia instantly put an arm around his waist pulling him close to get warm. Russia smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Prussia smiled and tightened his grip a bit looking around them studying the area. Russia ran his hand over a low branch as they passed a nearby tree. "Hey, Prussia..." He started.

"Yeah?" Russia smeared the snow that came off the tree in Prussia's face. His eye twitched and he wiped the snow off his face copying his action once they walked by another tree.

Russia chuckled and he pulled Prussia closer. "You are so vindictive."

"Whatever..." Russia walked with him for a while, before he pushed Prussia into a pile of snow and continued walking, as if nothing happened, grinning widely. Once Prussia got himself pulled out of the snow he ran up to Russia to push him into the snow and when he did, he sneezed, loudly.

Russia had landed face first in the snow, and when he heard Prussia sneeze he rolled onto his back and sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm f..." he started but sneezed again followed by a long string of curses.

Russia stood up and wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders, sighing. "You're getting sick..." He mumbled.

"Nah, just the cold, is getting to my nose." he explained really not wanting to admit that he may be sick. Prussia was also holding back the shivers as he wrapped his arms around him.

Russia frowned a bit and stared at Prussia. "You're getting sick."

"I don't wanna though..." he said holding back the sneeze that wanted to escape that time.

Russia stroked his hair softly, moving his hand to his cheek. "I need to get you back before you get really sick."

"Fine..." he said stretching the word not really wanting too but didn't want to get sick. Russia kissed the top of his nose before he started leading him back to the house. Prussia leaned into him holding back the shivers and would only sneeze every once in a great as they made their way back home.

Russia opened the door and led Prussia inside. "Do you need anything? And if you say 'No I don't, I'm fine' I'm putting you in a bathtub full of ice and cold water."

Prussia closed his mouth at that because he was about to say that and a cold bath sure as hell didn't sound good. "Something warm."

"Blankets? Soup?"

"Soup..." he shrugged making his way over to the couch not even removing his outer layers.

"Okay." Russia nodded and then headed into the kitchen to make some. Prussia sat on the couch pulling his clothing closer to him not feeling exactly warm but it was slowly getting better. Russia got soup on the stove, and then he went to go check on Prussia. "...You should probably go change." Prussia nodded slightly remembering his clothes were pretty wet and headed to his room to quickly, very quickly change into dry, warm clothes. Russia went to check on the soup to make sure it was coming along fine. Prussia got changed in less than a second and went back to the living room to sit down and wait. The soup was eventually finished and he put some in a bowl, before he went to the living room. "Careful, it's still hot." Russia said, handing Prussia the bowl.

Prussia took the bowl and nodded, "Thanks." He took the spoon and slowly began to eat the soup making sure to blow on each bite. "It's good." he said after about five bites.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Russia looked up, thinking for a second, before he had a light bulb moment. "I'll be back, you stay here." He said and wandered out of the living room.

"Wait, what?" he asked confused staring at the back of the Russian before taking a few more bites waiting patiently for him to come back. Russia spent a couple minutes moving things from his room to the study, and then he went back to the living room when he was finished with his task. "What did you do?" he asked nearly finished with the bowl.

"You'll see in a minute." He said, smiling widely.

"Okay...?" he said finishing off his bowl.

Russia went over to Prussia and put a hand on his forehead to check for a fever. "You're getting warm." He said softly.

"That's because I just ate soup..." he said moving his head away.

"...You and your excuses. Only your mouth would be hot." He said pulling his hand away.

"No, I'm not warm." he said putting the bowl on the table.

"Says you. Either way, I need to show you something." Russia said smiling.

"Okay." Prussia said glad to have the subject change and stood up. Russia took his hand and started leading him, but then paused. "Close your eyes." Prussia didn't like that idea, he already had a fail once today from tripping and really didn't want to do that again, but he trusted Russia. "Fine." he said closing them tightly and putting his other hand over his eyes. Russia looked back at him, and then led him to the study. He had set a bunch of blankets and pillows on the floor in the corner, near the fire place and lit a fire. He led Prussia to the middle of the blankets and pillows, and then sat down, pulling him down with him. "Okay, now you can open them." He said softly. Prussia felt considerably warmer before he opened his eyes and saw a fireplace and a little makeshift bed that they were now sitting on. "Awesome!" he replied liking this. It was warm, he could stay by the heat, and he could even have Russia with him.

Russia smiled and pecked Prussia's lips. "I'm glad you like it, now relax, alright?"

Prussia really didn't want to relax but nodded, "Fine..." He wrapped his arms around him keeping him close staring into the fire. Russia was staring at his eyes, mesmerized by the color and the reflection of the fire in them. He couldn't stop staring at those ruby red orbs. Prussia snuggled even closer nearly on his lap and blinked a couple times already feeling his body relax since they did walk for a good while. Russia fully pulled him onto his lap and rested his head on his shoulder. Prussia leaned into him resting his head on Russia's shoulder and feeling sleep begin to take over him. Russia smiled and lightly rubbed his back, holding him close. He was glad that his idea was working and that Prussia wasn't throwing a fit about relaxing. Prussia closed his eyes and began to feel his breathing set up a rhythm and knew he was going to pass out soon.

Russia lied down and pulled a blanket over him and Prussia, pulling Prussia onto his chest. He kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through his hair slowly. Prussia smiled at the movement and felt himself fall to sleep listening to Russia's heart beat. Russia lightly rubbed his back, knowing that would help Prussia fall asleep faster. Prussia fell into a pretty deep sleep since his body was trying to fight off sickness and his grip lessened a bit on him. Russia kissed the top of his head again and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep as well. After a while, he finally did. Prussia slept soundly through the night and it seemed that when he listened to Russia's heart beat, he slept calmly even though he was healing. He didn't push or move at all, just represented a log on Russia sleeping soundly.


	47. Chapter 47

Russia eventually woke up, and went back to rubbing Prussia's back lightly, not really wanting to do anything else for a while. Prussia stirred slightly moving a bit and mumbling random shit in his dream moving his head to face the other way. Russia chuckled lightly and he smiled. "...Cute." He mumbled. Prussia settled again for a bit but his hand soon came up to his face rubbing his eyes as he began to slowly wake up yawning. "Good morning." Russia said softly, wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist.

Prussia looked up at him and smiled before yawning. "Morning."

"How do you feel?" He asked smiling.

"Better." he said no longer needing to fight the shivers because he was very warm.

"Good." Russia smiled and kissed the top of his head lightly. Prussia hugged him tightly yawning again but felt awake. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to move."

"I don't want to either."

"Good." He smiled again and traced his fingers along his spine. Prussia nodded and kept his arms around him as best he could and began to listen to his heartbeat again. Russia smiled and moved one hand to his hair, playing with it around his fingers. Prussia slowly moved his hand up and down his spine finding that hell, even his shoulder didn't hurt. Russia kissed the top of his head and ran his hand along his side. Prussia kept moving his hand and lifted his head to rest his chin on his chest to look at him. Russia smiled at him and put the hand that was in his hair on his waist. Prussia smiled and moved his one hand to his hip as he kissed his jaw real fast. Russia shivered slightly, and held Prussia's chin in between his thumb and index finger before he kissed him. Prussia kissed him back tightening his grip on his hips for a second before loosening it again. Russia pulled him closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Prussia moved himself a little farther up on Russia's body to help deepen the kiss as well moving one hand to the side to support his body. Russia sat up and pulled Prussia closer to him as he lightly nibbled on his lip.

Prussia opened his mouth and let him pull him closer to him. Russia slid his mouth into this tongue and lightly rubbed against it. He slowly continued rubbing Prussia's sides. Prussia lightly rubbed his tongue against his and snaked his hands low on his hips before slowly moving them to his ass. Russia smiled against lips and rubbed his tongue a bit harder. He moved his hands to the sides of Prussia's thighs and lightly rubbed his hands over them. Prussia pressed himself more onto Russia squeezing lightly while beginning to kiss him a little rougher. He couldn't help but smile when he did. Russia kissed him back just as roughly, sliding a hand under his shirt and rubbed along his back. Prussia continued the kiss and had one hand slowly slide up his side and back down his chest tracing muscles that he knew were there. Russia shivered under his touch, and made the kiss a little bit more rough. Prussia smiled a little wider and continued to trace his muscles until his hand moved to the top of his coat and grabbed the zipper.

Russia smiled back and continued rubbing his hand along his back. Prussia slowly tugged at the zipper opening his coat and kept kissing him. Russia slid his other hand under his shirt and rubbed along his sides and back. Prussia shivered at the touch and snaked his hands under his shirt, not caring his coat was still technically on, and began to trace his muscles again in the same pattern he did before. Russia slid his hands up Prussia's chest before he pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss for a second, before he instantly kissed him again. Prussia quickly took of his coat but kept his shirt on playing with his chest and back with his hands underneath it. Russia broke the kiss again and moved his mouth to Prussia's neck, lightly nibbling on his pulse. Prussia hissed a bit and pushed him away so he could quickly take off his shirt and kissed him on the neck. Russia chuckled at his impatience and rubbed his sides. Prussia kissed his pulse this time and ran his fingers lightly over his chest. Russia shivered and tilted his head, giving him better access to his neck. Prussia lightly bit his pulse before kissing down to his collarbone to bite a little harder, suck, and kiss it. Russia moaned lightly and pulled him closer, closing his eyes.

Prussia continued moving along his jaw giving each new part of skin a different type of pleasure before moving along as his hands moved back down to his butt. Russia shivered again, letting out low moans every once in a while, and he bit his lip. Prussia kissed him on the lip he was biting before attacking his chest with butterfly kisses. Russia moaned lightly and pulled him back up, pulling him into a kiss. Prussia kissed him back deeply bringing one hand up to put on his cheek. Russia deepened the kiss, moving one hand to hold the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the white locks, the other sliding down to his butt. Prussia kept kissing him as he lightly gripped his hair and pushed closer to him if he could. Russia pulled Prussia's head back, and attacked his neck again in a series of sucking and biting. Prussia gasped at the sudden movement and kisses and found himself shivering slightly. Russia nibbled on his pulse, biting hard every once in a while. Prussia moaned lightly pulling him closer and was helping him get better access to his neck. Russia smiled and moved a bit lower, biting and sucking hard against the soft, warm skin. Prussia moaned a bit and began to move his hand again up and down his spine and sides. Russia squeezed his ass lightly, and moved up to his shoulder, biting hard. Prussia hissed in pleasure and skittered his hands lower to quickly ghost his crotch. Russia exhaled shakily and kept biting his shoulder, moving slightly closer to his neck with each bite. Prussia kissed his ear keeping his hands on his chest and sides moving up and down almost like he was massaging him. Russia shivered lightly, and continued his trail of bites, sucking on his current bite. Prussia moaned louder and put his face in his hair.

Russia smiled against his skin and brushed a hand over the front of his pants, ghosting his crotch for a second. Prussia shivered and pulled him closer breathing heavily. Russia pecked his lips and then brushed his lips against his ear before he trailed his tongue along the edge at bit it. Prussia moaned before attacking his neck again with a little more roughness. Russia moaned lightly, putting his hands on his sides as he lightly dug his nails into them. Prussia continued to attack his skin as his hands moved to the front of his pants again to ghost his crotch a little longer. Russia moaned a bit louder, exhaling shakily as he tilted his head back.

Prussia moved his hands to his belt and slowly undid it along with his zipper so he could sneak a hand in and palm him through his boxers. Russia shivered and dragged his nails along Prussia's sides, drawing a little bit of blood. Prussia ignored the slight pain easily kissed him on the lips and began to put more pressure on his member. Russia kissed him deeply, moaning against his lips before he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Prussia fought with his tongue as he began to slowly slide his pants off so it would be easier access. Russia rubbed his tongue along his, moving around a little to help him get his pants off. Prussia smiled as he deepened the kiss and finally got his pants off and went back to palming him through his boxers. Russia moaned against his mouth and pulled him closer, bucking his hips slightly. Prussia kissed his jaw as he grasped his member through his boxers not moving his hand.

Russia moaned and tilted his head back, placing his hands on the blankets and floor behind him. Prussia couldn't help but smirk and had his other hand travel south to slowly slide his boxers down just barely past his member before grinding against him. Russia moaned louder, closing his eyes tightly. He bit his lip hard, and shivered in pleasure. Prussia began to slowly stroke him and butterfly kiss chest.

Russia shivered under his touches and bit his lip harder. It was a reflex and he couldn't help holding back. Prussia continued to kiss his chest slowly adding pressure with each one and stroked him a little faster. Russia exhaled shakily and rubbed Prussia's sides, smearing the little bit of blood that came from the scratches. He mumbled an apology when he felt the warm liquid, although he wasn't too focused on it. Prussia came up to mumble in his ear, "It's alright." He kissed it before pressing his body against him removing his hand to grind against him again as his hands moved to his butt to squeeze it.

* * *

Yes I did just drop you in the middle of the yaoi scene. XD That's when the day ended so that's why I ended it there. I'm happy that there is no more days where the computer decided to delete my roleplay so it should be easy to get these up during the week. Reviews are still appreciated~!


	48. Chapter 48

Russia closed his eyes tighter and moaned, before he moved both hands to place, forcefully, on Prussia's cheeks and crashed his mouth against his, kissing him roughly. Prussia kissed him back just as roughly biting his lip lightly as well as he pulled him closer by his butt. Russia shivered and pushed his tongue into his mouth to rub hard against his tongue. He slid his hand down his face, down his chest, and to the front of his pants, rubbing his hand over his crotch. Prussia moaned into the kiss and began to wrestle with his tongue roughly breathing heavily. Russia mentally chuckled and slowed his hand, moving it so slowly that he was barely moving his hand. Prussia pulled back biting his lip before moving his hand quickly to Russia's member to slowly and lightly stroke his member again. Russia moaned and pulled him closer with his other hand as he moved his hand on Prussia's lap a little faster. Prussia smirked and kissed his neck lightly purposely not picking up his speed on his strokes. Russia shivered and moaned lightly, biting his lip again. He moved his hand away and put both hands on his hips.

Prussia slowly picked up speed but stopped after a minute to keep the still slow speed now just lightly kissing Russia's skin. Russia bit his lip harder, and exhaled shakily through his nose. He closed his eyes a little and tightened his grip on his hips. Prussia kissed down his chest still slowly stroking his member. Russia pushed Prussia onto his back, still keeping his waist on his lap, before he unbuckled his pants and unzipped them. He moved so that he could quickly pull them off, and threw them somewhere, and then he pulled off his boxers and threw them too. He chuckled lightly and rubbed his hand up Prussia's chest lightly. Prussia barely even realized what happened until he felt a hand traveling up his chest and his eyes were wide but he slowly regained his composure to go back to stroking Russia's member.

Russia moaned lightly, and bit his lip before he moved his hand to Prussia's growing erection and gripped it lightly, stroking it slowly. Prussia bit his lip to keep most of the moans hidden and forced himself not to buck. Russia chuckled lightly, and moved his hand slower. Prussia glared at him slightly biting his lip harder moaning a bit more. Russia chuckled at the glare and slightly picked up the pace. Prussia closed his tightly and moved his hands to grip the sheets underneath him. Russia grinned down at him and picked up his pace again. Prussia moaned louder and tightened his grip on the sheets. Russia rubbed his side with his free hand and slowed his hand again.

Prussia tried not to groan too much as he slowed his pace and refused to show that he didn't like that. Russia chuckled lightly again and moved his hand slower. Prussia cursed and pushed him back to where he was on top of Russia and instantly took his member into his mouth smirking at his reaction. Russia's eyes widened and his whole body shivered. It felt like a wave of electricity went through his body at the shiver. He gasped a little and bit his lip hard. Prussia slowly began to deep throat him letting his hand hold the base of his erection. Russia bit his lip harder and he closed his eyes tightly as he tried not to buck his hips. His hips were shaking slightly from the effort. Prussia decided to lick him from the base to the tip before sucking the tip lightly and then harder as his hand stroked him. After a few he goes back to deep throating him. Russia's moans got louder with every move Prussia made. He moved one hand to his hair and gripped it tightly, watching him with half-lidded, lust filled eyes. Prussia smirked at him bobbing his head faster and kept his eyes on his. Russia exhaled shakily and moaned loudly, holding his gaze for a minute before he closed his eyes tightly. Prussia closed his eyes and continued before pulling Russia's member out of his mouth and sat up grinning at him waiting for his reaction.

Russia was breathing hard and he opened his eyes to glare at Prussia. "Fucking cock tease." He mumbled.

Prussia stuck his tongue out at him before leaning over and kissing him deeply. "You love it."

Russia kissed him back deeply, and pulled away. "You just think I do."

"Either way I'll still be a cock tease..." he smiled putting his forehead on his.

He shivered and smiled a bit. "But you wouldn't do it as much if you didn't think I liked it, would you?"

"Good point." Prussia said looking into his eyes smiling.

"Exactly." He smiled and pecked his lips, rubbing his hand up and down his hip and thigh. Prussia lied down next to him and ran his hand up and down his chest. Russia chuckled lightly, tracing a finger along his thigh. He kissed his temple and closed his eyes. Prussia smiled and kept his movements up watching him. Russia opened his eyes and stared into Prussia's eyes. "I love you." He smiled widely and pecked his lips.

"I love you too..." he smiled kissing him back. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, before he pulled him onto his chest. He kissed him deeply and rubbed his sides. Prussia kissed him back rubbing his arms a bit and put his head on his chest to listen to his heart. Russia smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. Prussia closed his eyes as well and kept running his hand over his arm lightly.

Russia kissed the top of his head and then thought for a second. "...Fucking dick." He mumbled, smiling.

"Jack ass."

"You're the ass this time."

"How?" Prussia asked.

"You started this and then suddenly stopped, you damn cock tease." He chuckled lightly.

"Yeah I'm Awesome."

"Nope." Russia shook his head, opening his amusement filled eyes.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yep." argued Prussia.

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm afraid so." he said as his eye twitched. Russia shook his head, smiling. Prussia put his chin on his chest to stare at him, not glaring yet, "Yes."

"No."

"Yes." he slightly snapped.

"Nope." smiled Russia. Prussia bit his tongue and rested his head back on his chest. He didn't want to argue about something the _both_ of them already knew. "Ha, you see, the answer is no."

"No just too Awesome to argue."

"Lies." Prussia shook his head. Russia just nodded. Prussia shook his head. He nodded again. Prussia growled and buried his face into his chest. Russia chuckled and went back to rubbing his sides. "You know I'm right." He said softly.

"No you are lying through your teeth."

"That's just what you think."

"No, I know." stated Prussia.

"Nyet."

"Ja."

"Mm-mm." Russia shook his head.

"Fuck off, I'm Awesome and you fucking know it." he snapped.

Russia chuckled and looked away. "Like I said, you just think that I think that."

"I'm Awesome, that's it."

"Nope."

"Yep." Prussia said.

"No."

"Yes." he groaned very tired of this stupid argument because everyone knew he was Awesome, they were just to jealous to see it.

"No way." Russia argued. Prussia was done, he got up and was going to walk away but somehow, his foot got wrapped in the bed sheets and when he stepped to move over Russia, he tripped face planting. Russia grinned and climbed over Prussia, putting a leg on either side of him, as well as his hands when he leaned over and nibbled on his ear. "You really need to watch your step."

"Fuck you..." he grumbled lifting his head up to rest his chin on the floor and glare at the wall.

"You almost did." He chuckled lightly, and traced his tongue along his ear. Prussia shivered and grumbled out a string of curses slipping into German. It was mostly about how the sheets were out to get him and Russia would never fucking leave it alone. Russia chuckled, not really understanding him, and bit his ear harder. Prussia bit his lip and shivered more halting the string of curses. Russia chuckled again, and continued nibbling on his ear.

"What do you want?" Prussia asked still holding back the little moans.

"There's a lot I want." He whispered, breathing softly against his ear.

"And?" asked Prussia smiling a bit turning his head so he could see him out of the corner of his eye.

He chuckled and traced his tongue along his ear again. "I enjoy it when I get what I want." He said softly.

"Yeah, I figured that..." he mused turning his head away. Russia smiled and bit his ear harder. Prussia let a small gasp escape his lips soon followed by an angry outburst, "What the fuck do you want?"

"What do you mean, what do I want?" Russia asked, and then continued to nibble his ear.

"Stop that unless you're actually going to continue unlike in the bathtub." Prussia protested wiggling now to get out from under him. The human body can only take so much teasing.

"Well then...It's nice to be the one to be doing the teasing...don't you think?" He bit hard again, holding his hands down.

"Yes it is better..." he growled barely hiding the moan that escaped as well.

"I'm glad you agree." Russia chuckled and continued his hard bites. Prussia hid the moans by growling at him still fighting against him. Russia chuckled and moved his legs to that he pinned the back of Prussia's legs down with his shins. Prussia tried so hard to get out but the Russian was heavy, not the bad heavy, he definitely wasn't fat but it still pissed him off that he wouldn't let him go. "Where are you trying to go?" Russia's voice came out tauntingly as he chuckled.

"I don't care..." he mumbled trying one last ditch effort but found it foiled in .5 seconds. Russia just moved his head to his other ear and bit him again. Prussia shivered followed by a light moan and he looked at the floor.

"You do like it." He chuckled again.

"Ass..." mumbled Prussia.

"Mm-hm..." Russia moved one of his hands from Prussia's wrist, down his side and onto his ass. "We all have one, but I think yours is my favorite." He almost started laughing at that. _I wonder what he'll say to that._

"That's because I'm awesome."

"No, not really." he chuckled.

"Then why do you like it so much?" Prussia asked smiling at his Awesomeness.

"Who says I like it?" He chuckled and bit his ear again.

"You fucker!" he fought once again trying to get out from under him.

"Really now?" Russia asked, and bit him again, harder.

Prussia growled barely hiding the moans. "You arschluch!"

"Hm?" He continued biting him.

"Schwein!" Prussia yelled moaning more wanting him to stop but continue at the same time. Russia chuckled and bit him harder. "Stop being a cock tease dammit..." he moaned.

"What if I don't want to stop?"

"You'll fucking regret when I have control again..."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you take control?" asked Russia.

"I'll figure out a way."

"You aren't going to have control." He said softly.

"Yes I will." Prussia fought.

"I'm afraid not."

"Just wait." he growled already thinking of a way to gain the upper hand.

"I'm waiting." Russia taunted.

"Ugh! I'm thinking!" he said frantically now trying to think of a way. _Hands, useless, legs, probably wouldn't be useless if he didn't move so much... _Russia chuckled and trailed his tongue along his ear, before nibbling on it again. _Well he did say my ass was his favorite... _Prussia didn't even want to test if he could move it because if he did, then he'd be completely trapped. He quickly moved his ass to Russia's hips and tried his best to grind against the Russian. Russia bit his lip, holding back a moan. He bit Prussia's ear harder than he had before. Prussia moaned at the bite and continued to grind against him as hard as he could. Russia bit his lip harder, closing his eyes tightly, before he moved his hands to his hips and pushed him down as he sat up.

"Fuck..." he mumbled before using his hands to try to crawl out from underneath him. Russia blinked at his attempts before he grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms behind his back, holding them there. "Dammit..." he mumbled now completely useless to try to get control. Russia chuckled lightly and leaned down again, to bit the back of his shoulder. Prussia still tried to squirm underneath the grip and really hated the bed sheets now, if they didn't _betray_ him, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Russia sighed a bit and moved, rolling Prussia onto his back. "Try escaping now." He pinned his wrists down again. Prussia refused to do it since he was told to do it and it'd be useless since he was waiting for it. Russia chuckled. "What's wrong now?" He leaned over and lightly bit the crook of his neck and then nibbled on the warm skin.

Prussia shivered feeling his body heat up slightly. "Nothing, I just don't take orders well."

"That is true." He chuckled lightly, and bit a little bit harder. Prussia bit his lip and it started bleeding instantly since it didn't help from the earlier biting to hold the moans back. Russia pulled away from his neck and pecked his lips, tilting his head as he smiled.

Prussia glared at his smile. "You're having too much fun with this."

"What gave you that idea?" He asked, smiling wider.

"You're fucking smile." he glared.


	49. Chapter 49

"I'm almost always smiling, so it usually doesn't matter." Russia replied. Prussia stuck his tongue out and tried to get free again. Russia chuckled and added pressure to Prussia's wrists, pinning him close to the ground. Prussia groaned and hit his head back on the floor in protest. "You aren't going to escape that easily." He said softly. Prussia glared at him but stopped fighting. "Tell me this...What would you do if I released you?"

"I didn't think that far ahead yet."

"You are slow."

"Oh shut up." Prussia groaned.

"I don't want to, so you are out of luck." Prussia's eye twitched and kept glaring at him. Russia chuckled at the look on his face and let go of his wrists. They wouldn't be hard to pin down again if he tried anything. Prussia instantly pushed him on his back so he could pin him down the same he just had him. Russia stared up at him and grabbed his wrists, watching him curiously. Prussia did his best to keep him pinned as he began to bite and kiss roughly along his chest. Russia let Prussia pin him, moaning and shivering at the bites and kisses. Prussia continued the torture on his skin and pushed his body close to his. Russia moaned lightly and closed his eyes, his breath hitching slightly. Prussia began to grind him and moved up to kiss his ear and bite it. Russia shivered and moaned a bit louder, grinding his hips back against him.

Prussia licked his ear before kissing him on the lips and grabbed his hands with one hand quickly moving the other one down to his member. Russia moaned and then bit his lip hard, until he tasted blood, closing his eyes tightly. Prussia continued stroking him this time not taking it slowly but quickly as he kissed the blood away and began to attack his chest again making the marks already there bigger. Russia clenched his fists tightly as he moaned loudly, shivering. He bucked his hips slightly, and bit his lip again. Prussia continued to stroke him determined this time to win and smirked as he licked his lips to get rid of the blood. He bent to his ear to whisper, "Stop hurting yourself."

"You obviously like it since you keep licking the blood." He said, frowning slightly at the male above him, and then let out a moan, closing his eyes again.

"I don't like to see you hurt..." Prussia sighed forgetting about pinning him running his other hand's thumb lightly over his lip stroking him faster.

"It doesn't...hurt." He moaned and loosened his hands. "This...didn't...either." He said, indicating to the slowly bleeding nail marks on both his palms. Prussia glared at him and kissed his palms before going down to his member, this time going to give him his release by taking him into his mouth again. Russia closed his eyes tighter, letting out a louder moan. "Damn it..." he breathed shakily as his breath hitched. Prussia continued to deep throat him making sure his tongue would follow the length as he bobbed and held his hips with his hands. Russia moaned louder, and he shivered as his hips started shaking slightly as he bit his lip again, clenching his fists again as well. Prussia continued and began to suck the tip and bobbed faster knowing that he had to be close. Russia started feeling pressure in his abdomen and he knew he was getting close. He moved his hands to Prussia's hair, gripping it as his moans grew in volume. Prussia smirked but then stopped as he felt Russia release and began to swallow it all except a few drops that lined his lips as he pulled away to rest his chin on his stomach smiling at him.

Russia was shaking slightly, from the release, and he was breathing heavily. He opened his eyes a little, and stared down at Prussia, trying to get his breath back. Prussia just smirked at him sticking his tongue out. Russia shivered and wrapped his arms around him. "Damn you." He breathed.

"What?" Prussia asked not able to keep the smirk from his face. Russia just flipped him off and looked away. "Not now, I'm tired, kesesesese."

"_You're _tired? Asshole."

"Kesesesesese..." he laughed more. Russia put a hand over his mouth, and rolled his eyes, as he looked away from Prussia. Prussia lightly bit his hand still with a smile on his face.

Russia looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Biting now, hm?" Prussia bit harder. Russia just stared at him.

Prussia let go glaring at him and moved away. "You can't quiet me."

"That shut you up for about a minute, and when you were sucking me off you were quiet, so there is some error in your logic." He said, smiling widely.

Prussia glared at him, "Well, I guess I better stop giving you blow jobs then so you can always hear my Awesome voice."

"There's always the ear plugs option." He replied.

"Ear plugs for what?"

"To block out your voice." explained Russia.

"Then maybe I should get a bag."

"Well, your voice can be very pleasant sometimes."

"Ah, see, my voice is Awesome." smirked Prussia.

"It depends on how it comes out." he chuckled.

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Russia asked.

"I don't think like you!"

"Sometimes you do." Prussia laid his head on his chest. Russia pulled him up higher and pulled him into a kiss. Prussia kissed him back running a hand through his hair. Russia deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into his mouth to rub against his lightly. Prussia deepened the kiss with him pushing his tongue against his. Russia moved his hands to his sides and rubbed his hands along them, rubbing his tongue harder. Prussia lightly tugged on some strands of hair while his other hand traveled his chest. Russia shivered under his touch and pulled back a little to nibble on his lip. Prussia smiled and kept moving his hand across his chest. Russia smiled back and fully kissed him again, ghosting his finger over his spine. Prussia shivered and kissed him back. Russia smiled wider and moved his finger slower. Prussia pushed himself closer to try to get away from the finger.

Russia mentally chuckled and nibbled on his lip again. Prussia pursed his lips tighter denying him access. Russia bit his lip a little harder. Prussia only shook his head. Russia slid his hand down and squeezed his ass. Prussia bit the inside of his mouth forcing himself to not comply to Russia. Russia mentally sighed and did one of the only things left his mind to do. Dig his nails into Prussia's back and drag hand down, forming bright red lines. Prussia hung his head a bit and trying so hard not to open his mouth. Russia repeated the action next to the scratches he had already formed.

Prussia couldn't help but gasp this time but tried to quickly shut his mouth. Russia smirked and pushed his tongue into his mouth, and rubbed hard against his tongue. Prussia was angry and pushed against his tongue just as hard. Russia smiled widely and played hard with his tongue. Prussia kept wrestling his tongue not really caring to win but was just angry. After a minute, Russia bit down on Prussia's tongue not too hard though. Prussia's eyes widened for a second before running his nails down his chest. Russia shivered, and bit down harder. Prussia ran his nails down his chest harder drawing blood this time. Russia hissed lightly, but didn't lessen the bite's pressure. Prussia repeated the action except going over the marks he just did making them bleed more. _Let go dammit... _Russia bit slightly harder, drawing a little bit of blood, before he stopped biting. Prussia pulled away glaring at him, "What the hell?"

"What the hell what?" Russia smiled a bit innocently.

"Fucker..."

"Do you really want me to be one?"

"You already _are_ one!" stated Prussia.

"You can become one over and over again." he chuckled lightly. Prussia stuck his tongue out again and moved to get off him. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To get my clothes on."

"Why?"

Prussia shrugged, "Because I want too."

"Why do you want to?"

"I don't know."

"...Moron." mumbled Russia.

"Why?"

"You just are."

"And you are a bastard." Prussia stated.

"You are a bitch."

"You are an ass."

"Nice comeback." Russia chuckled lightly.

"Well by the way it looks, you're the bitch." Prussia was meaning the way he was laying on top of him.

"I don't have to be directly on top of you to top you." Russia said, smiling.

"Well I hoped you liked topping once because it won't happen again."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because I won't let you." Prussia declared.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"And how to do plan to go on about that?" Russia asked.

"Easily, being the one to top from now on." he smirked.

"You really think you can top me?" He chuckled, and shook his head.

"Yeah, I can top _anyone_." smiled Prussia.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Not now, tired." he smiled wider.

"Fucking pansy." Russia chuckled.

"No, just being a cock tease."

"You'd be a cock tease if you were actually doing something. You are just backing out as soon as you are challenged, wimp."

"You didn't challenge me." Prussia said.

"Saying 'I'd like to see you try' is a challenge." Prussia blinked a few times before his eyes narrowed and his hands went straight to his member lightly stroking it. Russia sighed to mock him and pulled his hands away. "Anyone can do that." He chuckled lightly.

"Fine then." he stated gaining control of one hand before quickly moving it to Russia's entrance pushing in a finger. Russia's eyes widened slightly at the invasion, and he bit his lip. Prussia smirked and slipped in another finger not really giving him the time needed to adjust before scissoring him. Russia winced and bit his lip harder, drawing blood again. Prussia grabbed Russia's member stroking him as he added in one more finger still stretching but also pushing them in and out to help stretch him. Russia winced again and moaned lightly, gripping the sheets tightly. Prussia removed his fingers and lifted his hips enough to sheath his own member inside his entrance smiling at the fact, he just proved his point. Russia moved his hand to his mouth and bit the back of the thumb until he tasted blood. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears slightly form from the pain that shot through his body. Prussia finally slowed and stopped giving him the time to adjust and bent down to kiss his cheek before asking, "First time?"

"F-Fuck you." Russia mumbled pulling his bleeding hand away.

"It is, isn't?" he asked with concern on his face still not moving until he knew for sure that he was okay.

"I didn't think you would fucking do it." he mumbled, eyeing him.

"Well it technically was a dare, bet, either way, my Awesome self can't turn it down." explained Prussia.

"...Fuck you." He mumbled again wincing slightly as his body spasmed.

"I can stop if you want." he mumbled not wanting to hurt him.

"Keep going." Russia mumbled. Prussia kissed him on the lips before slowly moving inside of him. Russia closed his eyes, his body throbbed. _D-Damn it..._ Prussia kept the slow movements not going to push it yet but he felt so tight it was hard. His breathing was slightly heavy. Russia slowly started to feel the pain subside and was replaced by another feeling. "Y-You can go faster now." He mumbled keeping his eyes closed as he bit his lip again.

Prussia nodded before slowly picking up his pace. He leaned down and kissed Russia softly on the lips trying to assure him it will only get better. Russia pecked his lips back, breathing heavily. He gripped the sheets again and moaned lightly. Prussia smiled and kissed his neck lightly picking up his speed again moving faster with each passing second lifting his hips slightly higher to find his bundle of nerves to make it better. Russia's moans increased in volume with each thrust and he bucked his hips against Prussia's, meeting his thrusts so that he could go deeper, earning louder moans. Prussia moaned himself thrusting as fast as he could moving one hand to Russia's member to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Prussia hit a spot in Russia that just made him see flashes of white, until that was the only thing he could see anymore. He felt like he couldn't breathe and that all he needed in the world right now was Prussia. Prussia saw his reaction seeing that he had finally found it and began to focus entirely on that one spot moving his kisses back to his mouth. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders, kissing him deeply. He was feeling dizzy from all of the pleasure going through his body at once. It was overwhelming, and he felt himself getting slowly closer to his climax. Prussia was breathing heavily and somehow moved his thrusts faster soon followed by his strokes as he kissed Russia more passionately. Russia tightened his grip a little and he moaned loudly against Prussia's lips kissing him deeper. He moaned louder again, feeling his peak coming closer by the second. Prussia moaned loudly as he felt Russia's release on his hand and not even seconds after his own climax happened feeling the Russian's muscles tighten around his member. He rode out his release slowly coming off his high before collapsing onto Russia. Russia was breathing hard and his whole body shook. He wrapped his arms around Prussia and closed his eyes, panting as he tried to steady his heart. Prussia pulled out and wrapped his arms around him feeling extremely tired now. His heart was going nearly as fast as Russia's and was trying to calm himself completely.

"...God...Damn...You." Russia said through his heavy breaths.

"What?" he asked still breathing heavily as well.

"You know." He mumbled, smiling a little.

"What?" Prussia asked.

"That is the only time you're topping."

"I highly doubt that."

"I wouldn't." stated Russia.

"We'll see." he smirked.

* * *

I might do more today if I don't get too caught up in Sims 3 but I also have some small essays to do for History so tomorrow I might do a couple more chapters than I've been doing. I hope you guys still like this story and I just realized this two chapters are pretty much smut…XD


	50. Chapter 50

Russia shoved a pillow in Prussia's face."Ja." he mumbled at the pillow not even moving to get it out of his face.

"Nyet."

"Good luck with that."

"You're the one who is going to need it." stated Prussia.

"Seeing I already did it once, it'd be easy to do it again."

"Not a chance." Prussia grabbed the pillow and shoved it in his face. Russia threw the pillow. "Bitch."

"Nope, you are."

"Bastard."

"Well, you are..." Prussia smiled.

Russia rolled his eyes and pulled him into a kiss. "Shut your damn mouth." He mumbled.

"Nein."

"Yes."

"Why? Sucks to be a bitch huh?" asked Prussia.

"You were my bitch first."

"Now you're mine."

"Once." Russia stressed.

"The number will increase."

"It's all in your head."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep..." said Prussia yawning a bit.

"You should sleep with an eye open then." He chuckled.

"I'm not scared of you."

"I'm not saying you should be." explained Russia.

"Then why should I sleep with one eye open?"

"...You'll have to find out for yourself." He shrugged and yawned.

"Whatever..." Prussia mumbled yawning a little himself. Russia pulled a thick blanket over them and stretched, before he pulled Prussia closer. Prussia let him pull him closer accepting the heat and comfortable substitute for a bed.

Russia trailed his finger along his spine lightly and then realized something. "Oh god, I'm going to be like you were after I made you mine." he sighed.

Prussia couldn't help the small chuckle rise up from his chest. "_Cannot_ wait to see that."

"...I don't love you anymore." he mumbled.

"Sure, okay." he nodded smiling the whole time.

Russia eyed him for a second before he sighed and held him closer. "Damn you."

"Love you too." Prussia said kissing his chest.

"Good." Prussia traced his forefinger up and down his side lightly still feeling exhausted. Russia shivered slightly, slowly falling asleep. Prussia kept rubbing his arm lightly feeling his heart slowly become rhythmic. Russia pulled Prussia closer and wrapped his arms around his waist tighter. Prussia smiled feeling his body relax. Russia closed his eyes and rubbed his side lightly. Prussia kept listening to his heartbeat and just laid his hand on his arm. Russia smiled a bit, and sighed lightly, happily. Then an idea popped into his head. _I wonder if I should do that to freak him out..._ He smiled wider. Prussia closed his eyes letting his body rest more. "Hang on a second." Russia let go of Prussia and got up, before he wandered over to the desk. Prussia sighed and moved to his back looking at the ceiling.

Russia set something on the desk before he wandered back and sat down, pulling Prussia onto his lap. He smiled widely and kissed the top of his head. Prussia looked at him before setting his head down on his chest and froze. "Russia?" he asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Russia didn't answer him, closing his eyes. Prussia snapped his head up to look at him seeing his eyes closed and could feel his heartbeat quicken. _No way..._ "Russia!" he yelled shaking him beginning to worry, a lot. Russia fell on his back when Prussia shook him. It was so hard not to start laughing or move. "Dammit don't fucking die on me..." Prussia mumbled pushing on chest like for cpr but didn't really know how to properly do it.

Russia winced and wrapped his arms around him pulling Prussia closer, before he kissed him. "That hurts and you're doing it wrong." He mumbled.

Prussia pulled away and couldn't help but glare at him. "You're such a fucking ass!" he yelled.

"What did I do?" Russia asked tilting his head smiling.

Prussia flipped him off and growled, "What the fuck do you think?"

"You're the one who fails at cpr, don't blame me for your issues." Russia sat up and pulled him closer.

"And who's to blame on that?" Prussia growled not letting him get too close to him.

"Why are you so mad?" Russia asked him curiously.

"I thought you were fucking dead."

"What would you have done if I did die?"

"I...I... don't want to think about it." Prussia said.

"I'm fine, see? I have a heart beat." He lied, smiling as he pulled Prussia's head to his chest.

"You're fucking heart fell out again didn't?" Prussia said trying to keep his head off his chest finding it extremely creepy with him not having a heartbeat.

"I took it out." Russia let go of his head and shrugged.

"Why?"

"I just felt like it."

"Jerk." stated Prussia.

"Pansy."

"Bastard."

"Bitch." Russia said.

"Jackass."

"Moron. I should probably put it back." His skin was paling a little, but he spoke as if what he was talking about wasn't that big of a deal.

"Where is it?" Prussia asked.

"On the desk."

Prussia got up and grabbed his heart with his eye twitching bringing it back giving it to Russia. "You shouldn't take it out if it already falls out on its own."

Russia stared at his heart as held it in his hand. "It's not that big of a deal." He shrugged.

"That's a lie it has to do something every time it falls out."

"What do you mean? Like it hurting or something?"

"Yeah and how long _can_ it stay out, put the damn thing back in!" Prussia demanded.

"It doesn't hurt at all when it comes out. And I don't know how long I can keep it out."

"Put the damn thing back in!"

"Why?" asked Russia.

"I don't want to test what will happen if it stays out too long."

"Aww, you're worried." He chuckled a little and pecked his lips. "Close your eyes then, it'll probably freak you out watching it go back in."

"You better fucking put it in." Prussia mumbled closing his eyes crossing his arms.

Russia set it down behind him. "What if I don't want to put it in?" Russia asked a bit curiously.

Prussia snapped his eyes open, "Fucking put it in!"

"Why? He asked, smiling widely.

"Just do it or I will give it one hell of a try!"

"That'd actually be kind of funny to see." smiled Russia.

"Then give me the heart."

"Not on your life." Prussia growled and began looking around for the heart. Russia watched him, crooking an eyebrow.

Prussia saw the bastard put the heart behind him and looked at his chest. _How the fuck?_

"I told you, it would be amusing to see." He glared at him and stared at his chest again. "I'll put it in." Russia said, after watching him for a minute. Prussia handed him the heart not going to close his eyes this time. Russia stared at him, not moving to put it in.

"Put it in."

"Close your eyes."

"Nein." Prussia said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." argued Russia.

"No, I want to see so I know how to put it back when you're being fucking annoying."

"I don't think you'd be able to put it back."

"Why?" Prussia asked.

"Well...It's the way I have to put it back..."

"Do promise not to be stubborn about putting it back in?"

"...Not on your life." Russia said.

"Then I'm watching."

"You really want to that badly, huh?"

"I don't want to test on how long your heart can stay out." explained Prussia.

"I'm going to put it back in."

"Okay."

"...Close your eyes." Russia sighed. Prussia growled and closed them, but still had them slightly open. Russia sighed a bit and moved his hand under the bottom of his rib cage, before he dug his fingers in and opened his chest. He winced and put his heart back and closed it again, sighing.

"That's how it's done then." Prussia mumbled twitching slightly at the sight that just played out.

Russia sighed. "I knew you would do that."

"But at least I know now."

"You won't be able to do it."

"Why not?" Prussia asked.

"I think I'm the only one who can and if you did it wrong, I'd probably die."

Prussia jumped slightly at the comment, "Okay, then I won't try."

"There's always next time." Russia said, chuckling.

"I will not try if 'death' is one of the results."

"I don't think I'll die, it's a slight possibility though."

"I'm not taking that chance." stated Prussia.

"Are you that worried?" His eye twitched. Russia cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.

Prussia kissed him back. Russia tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Prussia deepened the kiss as well pulling him closer. Russia smiled and nibbled on his lip. Prussia opened his mouth and met his tongue half way. Russia rubbed his tongue against Prussia's lightly. Prussia wrestled with his tongue wanting to gain control of the kiss. Russia let him win, since he had pulled that heart trick on him. Prussia began to explore his mouth a little rough putting his hands on his sides. Russia smiled and rubbed his sides, adding more pressure to the kiss. Prussia moved closer to him but pulled away resting his head on his chest very happy there was a heartbeat. "See I did put it back, Happy?" Russia asked when he put his head there again.

"I saw it but I still had to check."

Russia moved Prussia's hand to his heart and held his hand over Prussia's. "It isn't going to stop beating any time soon."

"Better not." he mumbled.

"I'm not going to leave you, alright?"

Prussia's eyes widened and he closed him. "Gut, because I won't either."

Russia's eyes widened a little, but then he smiled and kissed the top of Prussia's head. "Good." Prussia snuggled closer and felt the fatigue begin to creep up on him again. Russia lightly rubbed his back, closing his eyes. Prussia suppressed a yawn and felt the sleep start to take over completely. Russia laid back, pulling him down with him, before he began rubbing his back again. Prussia smiled and rubbed his sides lightly. Russia smiled back and slowly trailed circles and spirals into his back. Prussia kept the action slipping his eyes closed again letting his body slip into sleep. Russia slowed his hand and made the traces lighter. Prussia finally fell completely asleep slowly having his actions come to a stop. Russia smiled at that and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep as well. Prussia was still sleeping soundly on Russia and really didn't want to wake up, mostly because he was just _really_ comfortable. Russia shivered and woke up. He looked around, sleepily, before he pulled another blanket over them and closed his eyes again, falling asleep. Prussia sighed and stayed asleep putting his arms around Russia. Russia smiled a bit, and wrapped his arms around his waist, before he fully fell back asleep.


	51. Chapter 51

Prussia woke up hours later and didn't want to move, so he didn't. Russia woke up, but didn't open his eyes as he yawned and pulled Prussia closer. Prussia smiled and tightened his own grip on him. Russia opened his eyes a little and smiled a bit. Prussia didn't say anything not wanting him to believe he was awake just yet. Russia sighed a bit and yawned, closing his eyes again. Prussia smiled and opened his eyes. Russia sighed a bit, tiredly, and let go of Prussia to stretch. Prussia felt the movement and moved to look at him. Russia opened his eyes and looked at him. "Morning..." He said softly, smiling.

"Yeah, morning." Russia ran his hand through his own hair sighing. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Never mind." Russia went to sit up and froze half way, propping himself up on his elbows. He blinked and pushed Prussia off of him, before he rolled onto his side, wincing. "Go easy on yourself dummkopf." Prussia said sitting up next to him.

"I hate you." He mumbled.

"I was just giving advice."

Russia rolled onto his stomach. "It's your fault."

"Yours, we already went through this..."

"Who's the one with the daring personality?" He asked, sighing.

"Who's the idiot who keeps initiating it?" asked Prussia.

"Who's the one with the fun reactions?"

"Who's the one that always twists words?"

"Who's the one who keeps saying 'Fuck you' over and over again?" Russia asked.

"I know what I'm meaning you take it wrong!"

"And you know I enjoy taking it wrong." He chuckled lightly.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Prussia.

"So what does that have to say about you? Because you say it all the time."

"I don't mean it like that."

"So?" Russia asked.

"It's yours so just deal with it."

"Your fault."

Prussia's stomach growled lightly making him forget the argument. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm going to get something then."

"Okay." Russia said. Prussia got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Russia sighed, and buried his face into a pillow. Prussia just made himself a quick egg sandwich and walked back to the room. Russia looked up when he came in, and then buried his face back into the pillow.

Prussia sat down behind him and poked him taking a bite, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." It came out muffled.

"There's something wrong..." he said poking him again.

"No, there isn't." stated Russia.

"Bull shit."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but nothing's wrong."

"Better not be, because all I can imagine is a sore ass and back." explained Prussia.

"Moron."

"I'm right." he said finish off the sandwich.

"That doesn't mean you aren't an idiot." Russia said.

"Why for actually saying it straight out that you had fun last night and now paying for it." he shrugged.

"...Moron." Russia buried his face more into the pillow, feeling his face kind of get hot. Prussia kissed the back of his head before patting it. Russia lightly smacked him upside the head, as he threw back his arm. Prussia pouted and rubbed his finger lightly over his spine. Russia shivered lightly and repeated the action. Prussia smiled and ran his finger over his spine again. Russia shivered again, and mumbled into the pillow.

Prussia stole the pillow, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"That you're paranoid?"

"What you're mumbling." answered Prussia.

"...Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing." Russia replied.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing." He shrugged.

"Fine." Prussia resigned. Russia sighed a bit in relief and grabbed another pillow to bury his face in. Prussia hit the pillow over his head lightly leaving it near his head before staring at the wall. Russia grumbled at the hit, and muttered obscenities in Russian. Prussia smiled and continued to stare at the wall. Russia went to smack Prussia in the head, but missed, and flailed his arm for a minute, trying to hit him. Prussia scooted away at each attempt smirking and laughing a bit, "Kesesesese..." This was hilarious, why didn't he just get up? Russia grumbled before he picked up a pillow and threw it, pelting Prussia in the head. Prussia really wasn't expecting that and fell back on the floor. He sat up glaring at him throwing the pillow back. "If you got up, you wouldn't miss as much." Russia chuckled and sat up, wincing. "You're actually going to try to move then?"

"Go to hell."

"Gott, I'm just concerned." _And would kinda like to see you try._ "What?"

"Never mind." Russia sighed and got up wincing and his legs shook slightly from the effort. _Fucking hell._

Prussia was at his side and put an arm around his waist. "You're going to need help."

"I'm fine." Russia winced slightly.

"Do you want me to let go?"

"Da." Russia nodded, smiling and started walking, cursing himself at the pain, and all the energy it took to force himself to walk almost completely normally. Prussia followed him watching him making sure he wouldn't fall knowing how much energy it took to walk normal. Russia looked back at Prussia, and narrowed his eyes slightly, before he looked back ahead of him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You worry too damn much."

"So?" Prussia asked.

"It's a waste of your energy."

"No, it's not."

"It is." argued Russia.

"No, just like making sure you didn't get shot, it's not a waste of time, energy, or anything else you can think of." Russia's eye twitched, and forced his body to move faster. Prussia easily kept up with him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I want to make sure you don't fall."

"...Why?" Russia asked.

"Because I can." Russia sighed and mumbled in Russian. "Stop doing that! What is so important that I can't know?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"It's just annoying to hear you talk and not understand..."

"You speak in German sometimes." Russia pointed out.

"Not as much as you speak in Russian."

"So?"

"Fine!" Prussia said. Russia chuckled, saying something in Russian again. Prussia mumbled in German himself to get back at him. Russia shook his head, calling him an idiot in his language Prussia let a string of curses out in German. Russia sighed and turned back to Prussia before he pulled him into a deep kiss. The sole reason of that was to shut him up. Prussia was shocked at first but began kissing him back anyway. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, biting his bottom lip harder than usual. Prussia opened his eyes at the bite but pursed his lips together. Russia bit his lip again and pulled away, tapping his index finger over his lips, before he started walking again. Prussia's eye twitched but refrained himself from talking as much as he could. Russia smiled wider and he wandered around the house. Prussia followed him every step of the way. Russia sighed and turned back to look at Prussia. Prussia gave him the innocent look.

"How long do you plan on following me?" Prussia shrugged not really knowing the answer to that one. "...Fucking puppy."

"I'm not a fucking puppy!"

"You follow me like one."

"What's the matter at making sure you're okay?" asked Prussia.

"I already told you, you worry too much."

"Who cares?"

"I don't like you having to waste energy on this." sighed Russia.

"Too bad." Russia sighed and shook his head. Prussia sighed as well and looked around getting bored.

"Do you want to do something?"

"How about something that equals outside again?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "Fine...I guess." He was slightly stir crazy at the moment, not that he would admit to it.

"I know..." Prussia started after thinking for a few minutes. "Ice skating!"

Russia looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Somehow that sounds weird coming out of your mouth."

"Why? I've always wanted to try it..."

"Okay." He shrugged a bit. "That sounds fun." Prussia smiled going to get warm clothes on again and see if he could find ice skates. Russia got dressed and wandered through his closet, eventually finding two pairs. He went to go find Prussia. "Here, these will probably fit you." He handed the skates to him.

Prussia just compared the skates to his feet, "It looks like it, let's go." he said moving toward the front door. Russia followed him, before he opened the door and started leading the way, tightening his scarf a little. Prussia followed behind him holding his pair of skates. After walking for a while, they eventually got to a large frozen pond. "Well, this will work." Russia said, looking back at Prussia smiling.

"Cool." Prussia said sitting down and started putting on the skates. Russia sat next to him and did the same, setting his boots on the bench when he was finished. Prussia set his boots next to his and got used to standing on the skates, this was his first time doing this.

Russia got on the ice and turned back, watching Prussia. _I wonder if he'll fall...that'll be fun. _

Prussia slowly stepped on the ice and made it on. _So far so good..._ He slowly tried to move along the ice wobbly as hell. Russia continued watching him, moving backwards. Prussia looked at Russia with his eye twitching before concentrating back on what he was doing. He seemed to be doing just fine until he suddenly felt his foot move too far away from him causing him to fall on his back. Russia started chuckling when he fell and just skated off. Prussia sat up glaring at the back of Russia and shakily got up slowly getting the hang of it but was sure to keep his total concentration on his skating. Russia smiled and skated back to him, skating in circles around him, before he pushed him back and skated off again. Prussia flailed horribly nearly losing his balance and cursed a lot of German obscenities. "Fucking Russia!" he yelled continuing his concentration again getting better.

Russia chuckled and went back to him, before he took his hand. "You think too much, otherwise you would've chased after me." He started skating again, dragging Prussia.

"Hey! I can do it by myself." protested Prussia but squeezed his hand lightly actually liking the help for once.

"Mm-hm, sure you can. Just act like you're walking, but taking slow steps." Prussia growled in his throat before listening to his advice finding it a little easier.


	52. Chapter 52

"Ha, you listened." Russia smiled.

"Shut up..."

"I don't feel like it." Prussia rolled his eyes and began to think about it again causing him to waver. Russia noticed and was about to say something before Prussia fell taking him with him. "You think too much." Russia sighed standing back up and then helping Prussia.

"I do not think too much!" Prussia exclaimed getting back up.

"Just clear your mind." Prussia frowned but began trying to clear his mind. Russia smiled widely and took his hands helping Prussia skate again. They were moving around the little pond just fine until there was a crack. Russia noticed but was too late to pull them away before they fell into a hole. Russia luckily didn't get past the knees. Prussia however wasn't as lucky and jumped out after he was completely wet from head to toe. Russia looked over at the shivering Prussian frowning. "I think it's time to go." he said pulling at him to get them off the ice. Prussia glared and got up feeling pins and needles striking him as he walked, making him want to stop but he knew that staying was a bad idea so he didn't. Russia quickly pulled his skates off and threw on his boots. He glanced at Prussia, before he went over to him. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, and grabbed his boots, before he started heading home quickly.

"Hey I can walk!" protested Prussia flailing slightly but still found it hard to move finding the air chill him to the bones worse than normal.

"Stop complaining." Russia mumbled, sighing. _I get the feeling he's my bad luck charm... _

"I have to keep moving though..." Prussia sighed putting his head on his chin having his elbow rest on Russia's shoulder blade.

"Just flail around or something."

Prussia frowned and kept moving but not too much so that he didn't hurt Russia finding he couldn't feel his toes all the way. _Fucking great..._

Russia got back to the house, throwing the skates and Prussia's boots somewhere, before he set Prussia on the couch. "Take off your clothes." He said, before he went to get some blankets and clothes.

Prussia knew that was the best option anyway and began taking off the clothes not really liking how they stuck to him anyway. Russia came back and threw a thick blanket and clothes over Prussia, before he began changing into his own clothes. Prussia moved the blanket aside to put on the dry clothes and grabbed the blanket, waiting on Russia to sit next to him. Russia did so, pulling him close, still shaking a little.

Prussia was holding back the shakes and couldn't anymore shaking worse than Russia and snuggled close to him pulling the blanket to them as much as possible, "What were the odds?" he asked chattering his teeth a bit.

"With you, anything is possible." He mumbled.

"Because I'm Awesome."

"...I'm thinking you are more unlucky than awesome." stated Russia.

"I'm not unlucky!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" Prussia argued.

"Mm-hm."

"How?"

"Every time you suggest we go out, something happens." Russia explained.

"Nuh-uh, the first time we went nothing happened."

"...After we got together it started happening."

"No..." Prussia thought about it and was actually slowly finding truth in his statement. "That doesn't mean anything."

"It does mean something." He shivered and pulled him closer. "I want a hot shower." He mumbled.

"What does it mean then?" he asked. "But, a hot shower does sound nice."

"It means you are bad luck. Do you want to go take one?" asked Russia.

"I'm not bad luck and yes I'd like to go take one."

"You are, and let's go." He chuckled lightly.

"I am not!" Prussia fought back pulling away slightly.

"You are too." He smiled and kissed him. Prussia kissed him back but was still angered by the 'bad luck' comment. Russia broke the kiss and pulled away. "You may be bad luck, but I still love you a lot." He chuckled.

"I'm not bad luck and I love you too."

"Bad luck."

"Nein." growled Prussia.

"Either you are really stupid or really unlucky." Russia said, getting up. Prussia growled and got up following him to the bathroom. When they got in, Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia and slid his hands up under his shirt to pull it off. Prussia shivered at the contact and but was happy to be getting hit by warm water and not freezing ass cold. Russia lightly kissed his neck wrapping his arms a bit tighter around his waist. Prussia leaned back into him keeping back the moans. Russia smiled and bit down a little hard. Prussia gasped a bit then cursed biting his lip. Russia chuckled lightly, before he bit harder.

Prussia pushed at him slightly, "Jerk." he said breathing slightly heavy.

"You love it." Russia chuckled and pulled him closer, sucking lightly. He shook his head and bit harder not wanting to give him that satisfaction. Russia lightly rubbed his sides, biting again. Prussia felt a moan nearly escape and bit his lip hard creating a small drop of blood out of his mouth. "Relax; it's not fun if you try to stop yourself from enjoying it." He bit hard, drawing blood. Prussia moaned and leaned more back into him. "See? It feels better if you let your body enjoy it." He chuckled lightly, tracing the wound with his tongue.

Prussia shivered and moaned lightly again. "And?" Russia didn't answer him, but instead bit it harder, drawing more blood. Prussia shivered more feeling his breath become heavier.

"Are you warming up?" Russia asked, biting again.

"Yes, are you?"

"A little." He said, before he started sucking hard on the growing wound.

"Good..." Prussia moaned a little louder. He smiled and brushed his lips against his neck before he pulled away, holding him to his chest. Prussia smiled and laid his head on his shoulder. Russia smiled, lightly rubbing his side. Prussia began tracing his spine lightly. Russia shivered and pulled him closer. Prussia kept up the action and breathed on his neck. Russia exhaled shakily and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands along his hips. Prussia smiled a bit and breathed on his neck again before kissing it. Russia lightly bit his lip, shivering a little. Prussia kissed his pulse before biting it lightly and then breathing on it. Russia moaned lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia licked his pulse lightly sucking on it a bit. Russia moaned a little louder and bit his lip harder. "It feels better if you let your body enjoy it." he stated stealing his words from earlier.

"My body is enjoying it." he mumbled.

"Then why are you hiding it?"

"I just am." Russia stated.

"Just let it out..." he whined slightly biting harder on his pulse.

Russia shivered and moaned. "I can't help it." he mumbled.

"Why?"

"I don't know..." mumbled kissed to his shoulder and bit it before moving to his collarbone and biting that. Russia tilted his head back a little, moaning a bit.

Prussia licked the new marks and let his hand roam over all the old marks. "You look like you have chicken pox." he snickered.

"Then that means your kiss is like a disease." Russia poked him in the side.

"No it's not." he growled.

"Yes it is it's an incurable disease."

"It's not a disease." Prussia sighed.

"It looks like a disease and it's as addicting as a drug."

Prussia smirked, "I'll go with the drug part."

Russia smiled widely. "Good, because that's what it's like."

"So is yours." he admitted.

"Good. I'm addicted to you and I am never going to kick this addiction." He smiled widely.

"I wouldn't either." admitted Prussia.

"Good." He pecked his lips. Prussia kissed him back. Russia pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Prussia put his hands around his waist rubbing the bottom of his spine. Russia pushed his tongue into his mouth and rubbed his tongue against his. Prussia rubbed against his tongue and wasn't trying to fight it just enjoy the kiss. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, keeping the kiss soft. Prussia kissed him back rubbing his hand up his back to make circles on his shoulder blades. Russia shivered and lightly rubbed his sides, ghosting his fingers against his ribs. Prussia shivered and pulled him closer. Russia smiled against his lips, lightly tracing the inside of his mouth. Prussia rubbed against his tongue as he prodded his mouth and let his hands roam his back randomly. Russia pulled away and pecked his lips before he rested his head on his shoulder. Prussia rested his head on Russia's shoulder sighing a bit.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, hearing him sigh.

"No."

"Okay, You aren't cold anymore are you?" Russia asked.

"No, I feel a lot better."

"That's good."

"Are you warm?" asked Prussia.

"Mm-hm."

"That's good."

"It is that's why I'm glad you are so warm." Russia stated.


	53. Chapter 53

Prussia smiled into his shoulder. Russia lightly rubbed his back and kissed his neck lightly. Prussia shivered and moved closer to him. Russia smiled wider and lightly nibbled on his shoulder. Prussia's breath hitched. Russia chuckled lightly and bit a little harder. Prussia felt the moan creep up his neck and fall off his lips. Russia smiled wider and lightly sucked his neck. Prussia moaned a little louder. Russia traced his tongue along his new bites and then started sucking again. Prussia's breathing was getting heavy and he kept lightly moaning. Russia lightly rubbed his sides as he bit again, and then traced his spine with his index finger. Prussia shivered and rubbed his hips. Russia shivered lightly and bit him harder. Prussia hissed and moved his hands lower putting a hand on his butt. Russia bit him to the blood, and traced his tongue over the bite. Prussia squeezed his ass as he hid his moans by putting his face in his shoulder. Russia moaned lightly and rubbed his sides harder as he sucked on the bite hard.

Prussia moaned and bit his shoulder sucking and nibbling pulling him closer to his hips. Russia moaned and pulled him closer as he bit him harder. Prussia bit him harder as well moaning into the bite beginning to taste blood. Russia hissed slightly and moaned before he moved to kiss along Prussia's jaw line. Prussia let him go moaning after he licked the wound. Russia eventually moved to the other side of Prussia's neck before he began biting and sucking again. Prussia was happy that he stopped torturing that one spot and moaned. Russia smiled a bit, and he bit that spot harder than he had been biting before.

Prussia groaned and bit him his pulse. _Ass..._ Russia moaned lightly and then chuckled a bit before he lightly kissed the bleeding spot, and then he traced his tongue along it. Prussia hissed and shivered resting his head on his shoulder. Russia lightly rubbed his sides, kissing the spot lightly, before he pulled away. Prussia glared at him but couldn't keep it for some reason.

"What's with the glare?" He asked, pecking his lips.

Prussia kissed him, "Nothing."

"Okay." Russia kissed him back, and pulled him closer.

Prussia kept the kiss for awhile longer before pulling away slightly, "We should get into dry clothes again."

"We probably should." Russia shrugged slightly. Prussia pulled away and turned off the shower getting out of the tub. Russia followed him, before he wrapped a towel around his waist and wandered out of the room. Prussia really didn't care anymore and grabbed a towel to dry off when he got to his room. Russia just put on some pajama pants before he went to Prussia's room. He leaned against the door frame and watched the albino.

Prussia just finally got dressed in a full pajama outfit not wanting to feel cold for a _long_ time and saw Russia standing there. "Creeper." he smiled.

"You're a creep."

"Who's the one watching the other get dressed?"

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before, and since when do you care?" Russia asked, smiling.

"Just decided to point it out."

"You point out the strangest things."

"So?" Prussia asked moving to leave his room.

"Now where are you going?" Russia asked, stepping out of the way.

"Food, what else is there to do other than a movie?"

Russia shrugged slightly at that. _Good point._ Prussia got to the kitchen and decided to warm up some soup. Russia followed him and leaned against the doorway again, staring off into space.

"Do you want some?" he asked setting a pan out wondering how much soup he should warm up.

Russia blinked, coming back to reality. "Hm?...Sure."

"Okay." he mumbled warming up enough for two. Russia watched him for a minute before he wandered over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Prussia's head. Prussia put his hands on Russia's and stood there accepting his embrace. Russia smiled and closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly. Prussia smiled and kept watch over the soup never leaving his grasp. Russia lightly ghosted a hand over his stomach, feeling kind of tired for some reason. "It's nearly done if you still want some." Prussia stated looking back at him. Russia just nodded and continued rubbing his hand over his stomach lightly. Prussia got two bowls without really moving from his spot and dished out the soup. Russia watched him and then lightly nibbled on his ear, smiling.

"Save that for the food." he smiled putting one of the bowls in his hand.

Russia shrugged and took the bowl. "I will just save it for later."

"Fine." he said picking up his bowl and moving over to the table to sit down. Russia followed him and sat across from him before he leaned back in his chair. Prussia looked at him only taking one bite so far wondering why he wasn't eating. Russia looked over at Prussia, smiling a bit. He leaned forwards in the chair and started eating. Prussia began eating, well eating it quickly, like usual.

Russia chuckled a bit. "You always eat like it's your first meal in years."

"So?" he said barely swallowing before saying it.

"Don't worry about it, I just find it highly amusing." Prussia shrugged and continued nearly done already. Russia continued eating for a little bit before he set the bowl back down, it being half full. Prussia was done eating and twirling his spoon around and once Russia was done he let it hang from his mouth, his speech a little garbled. "Yous dolne?"

"...You are so weird."

"Takimg tlat as a compsliment." stated Prussia taking the spoon out to point it at him.

"...Did you fall on your head a lot as a kid?"

"Why are you asking that? And no I did not!"

"Why else would I be asking that? And are you sure?" Russia asked again.

"Why would you ask that and I _told_ you, I wasn't."

"If you did fall on your head, it would make _a lot_ of sense." Russia said smiling

"Sense of what?" asked Prussia.

"Why you act the way you do."

"I act Awesomely, I know." he smiled.

"...Yes, let's just go with that." agreed Russia.

"Ah, see you admitted that I'm Awesome."

"...You are an idiot." Prussia really didn't hear the comment as he was putting the dishes away smiling the whole time. Russia sighed and leaned back, watching him. "Moron." Once Prussia was done he turned around still smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Russia raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm happy." he said still excited over the fact he agreed that he was Awesome.

"Why are you happy?"

"Because I am." Prussia shrugged.

"Why though?"

"I already told you but the Awesome me can refresh your memory. You agreed I was Awesome."

"That's because agreeing with you is a hell of a lot easier than trying to convince you otherwise." explained Russia.

"Yep." his smile grew a bit.

"...moron." Prussia waved it off and sat back down since it looked like he wasn't going to move at the moment. "I still think that you were dropped on your head."

"I wasn't." frowned Prussia.

"You probably were and you just can't remember it."

"I wasn't!" he protested beginning to lose his smile.

Russia chuckled. "You are so easily frustrated."

"I am not."

"You are and you know it." Prussia's eye twitched and leaned back in the chair. Russia chuckled and stood up, walking over to his chair. "I find it funny." He leaned over and kissed him softly.

Prussia kissed him back softly pulling away. "You find a _lot_ of things funny."

"That's because you are very amusing."

"Awesomely amusing."

"...yeah...sure." Russia agreed. Prussia smiled at him. "Did I just admit to you being awesome again?"

"Yep, two times now."

"...Damn it." Prussia chuckled keeping himself from his normal laugh. Russia kissed him again. "I can live with that...It's only twice after all."

"It will be more soon."

"That's what you said about you topping, but there won't be any more times of me calling you awesome or you topping."

"It _will_ happen again." Prussia stressed.

"Says you."

"I will."

"To hell you will." argued Russia.

"I will, I will."

"I'd say 'prove it', but I know better than that."

Prussia couldn't help his laugh that time, "Kesesesese..."

Russia stared at him for a minute. "You still aren't going to top again." He smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."

"No. You aren't."

"I _will_, so just deal with it." smiled Prussia.

"You know what? I really don't care how idiotic this is, But until you prove it, the answer is no."

"I will but later, too tired." he smirked at him.

"Fuck you." Russia rolled his eyes.

"Now who is suggesting?"


	54. Chapter 54

"...Shut up, moron." Prussia chuckled again. Russia sighed. "You suggest it all the time, so this makes us slightly even..."

"Kinda."

"Jackass."

"Jerk." Prussia stated.

"Wimp."

"Pansy."

"Bitch." Russia called him.

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"Dumbass." said Prussia.

"Asshole."

"Dickweed."

"...What?" asked Russia.

"I don't even know."

"...Idiot." Prussia stuck his tongue out. Russia stuck his tongue out as well, mimicking him. Prussia glared at him. Russia just smiled.

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"You're the bitch until you top again which will be a long time from now." Prussia explained.

"That's what you think."

"Long time."

"You care to bet on this?" asked Russia.

"I'd love to bet on this." he smirked.

"You're on then." Prussia smiled waiting for him to try because the bet, as he took it, was that Russia wasn't going to top for a long time and he was going to make sure of that. "What if we make it interesting?" He asked with a smile.

"Interesting how?"

"I win if I top you, and you win if you top me." He tilted his head, smiling.

"Isn't that the point of the bet is to see who tops who?" Prussia asked.

"You are thinking it will take a long time to top you."

"Alright then it's settled." Prussia smiled.

"Good." Russia replied.

"Yep."

"Have fun losing."

"I'm not going to lose." Prussia stated.

"You will."

"I _won't_."

"Mm-hm, sure." smiled Russia.

"I'm not going to lose." he strained getting up to get a drink.

"Yeah you will."

"I won't." Prussia growled from the fridge.

"I'd say that I believe you, but that would be a total lie." Prussia took one of the last two bottles of beer and closed it beginning to drink from it once it was opened. Russia watched him for a minute before he went and sat down again, not taking his eyes off of him. Prussia sat on the counter and continued to drink not really thinking of how to get the Russian to lose, he didn't really need to, he did better reacting upon his actions. "You know...when you drink, you are a bit more pleasant." Russia chuckled lightly.

"Pleasant?"

"When you're drinking you are kind of quiet, but when you are drunk you sometimes are louder, but you pass out."

Prussia stared at him and thought to himself. _Better not get drunk then._ He continued drinking the beer.

"I need a drink." Russia went to the freezer and got out an unopened vodka bottle. He opened it and took a long swig. Prussia finished off the first beer and didn't care, that it was his last one and got it out of the fridge. "Is that your last one?" Russia asked nodding with his bottle.

"Sadly..." he mumbled drinking it slowly savoring it.

"I'll go get you more tomorrow." Russia took another swig.

"I can come with right?" he asked taking another drink.

"Of course you can't." He said sarcastically.

"Good." Prussia said happy he was going to go get more beer.

"It all depends on when I go."

"When you go? Why does that matter?" he asked feeling the bottle getting really empty.

"Exactly what I said. Depending on the time I go, you may not be able to come." Russia said, shrugging.

"Why not?"

"Don't worry about it." Prussia frowned and finished off the bottle tossing it into the garbage can. Russia watched him as he took a long drink. Prussia frowned more wondering why he had to be out. "What are you frowning about now?"

"I'm out of beer..."

"I can see that."

"Well that's why I'm frowning." explained Prussia.

"You are odd."

"Beer is good stuff." _And I miss drinking it every day. _

"I think the store that sells it got more, so you can get more next time." stated Russia.

"I know that..."

Russia nodded a bit and took another drink. "Do you want a drink?" He held out the bottle.

_ Well, my craving for alcohol hasn't been satisfied..._ "Yeah even though I hate the taste." he said taking the bottle and took a drink.

"How can you hate the taste?" Russia asked, with slightly widened eyes.

"It tastes like crap, nothing compared to German beer."

"Beer is what's disgusting. It's yeast and water." Russia stuck his tongue out, making a face.

"No it's not." he growled taking another drink.

"It is."

"Vodka tastes like moose piss." Prussia explained.

"And you would know how that tastes how? Suddenly my urge to kiss you is non-existent."

"It's a metaphor jackass."

"You're the jackass." stated Russia.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Prussia took another drink but couldn't drink the vile alcohol anymore setting it aside. Russia rolled his eyes as he walked over to Prussia. He put a hand on either side of him and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia kissed him back and put a hand on his shoulder. Russia moved closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Prussia's hand made its way to the back of his neck and continued kissing him. Russia lightly rubbed his side, nibbling on his bottom lip. Prussia slightly opened his mouth and moved his other hand to Russia's hip. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth to lightly rub against his. Prussia rubbed against his and began to rub his hip slowly with his hand. Russia shivered slightly as he continued rubbing his side. He moved his other hand to lightly grip his hair. Prussia shivered as well and moved his hand to his back rubbing his lower back. Russia rubbed his tongue slightly harder, tilting his head slightly.

Prussia followed the action and pulled him a little closer. Russia moved both hands to his hips, tracing small circles over them with his index finger. Prussia smiled and moved his hand up his spine. Russia smiled back and shivered slightly. He lightly bit down on Prussia's tongue, grazing his teeth over it. Prussia began to fight back to get inside Russia's mouth. Russia rubbed his tongue against his lightly, letting him win. Prussia began to explore his mouth running his tongue over his teeth. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, ghosting his fingers over his hips, before he added more pressure. Prussia kissed him back roughly and kept pulling him closer. Russia made the kiss rougher as well, rubbing his sides. Prussia smirked and letting his hand on his neck roam to his chest. Russia rubbed his sides and his tongue harder. Prussia pulled away to kiss the side of mouth and jaw.

Russia breathed and shivered slightly. Prussia kissed his jaw one more time before kissing his ear. Russia shivered again, biting his lip lightly. Prussia snickered lightly only ghosting his kisses along his neck never really touching him. "Shut up." Russia mumbled, rolling his eyes when he heard him snicker. Prussia suddenly finally got more than a ghosting touch kissing his pulse. Russia shivered again, biting his lip a little harder.

Prussia stopped all action, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"Hiding your pleasure."

"Why?"

"Because you need to let it out." Prussia said.

"I do let it out."

"Yeah, later."

"See? That means that I do let it out." reasoned Russia.


	55. Chapter 55

"Fine..." Prussia said putting his head on his shoulder. Russia chuckled lightly and rubbed his lower back. Prussia ghosted his back with his fingers. Russia shivered lightly and rested his chin on his shoulder. Prussia lightly bit his shoulder. Russia shivered and bit his lip again. Prussia stopped and rested his head on his shoulder. Russia lightly rubbed his back and then lightly traced his spine. Prussia shivered at the touch and pulled Russia closer. Russia chuckled and brushed his lips against his neck, barely touching his skin. Prussia bit his lip and shivered again. Russia lightly nibbled on his pulse, moving his hands so that he rubbed his sides. Prussia bit his lip harder and ran his hands over his arms.

Russia smiled and bit down a little bit harder. Prussia growled slightly and kissed his ear. Russia chuckled lightly and moved a little bit lower, biting harder. Prussia grabbed his hair tugging it a bit. Russia bit harder and lightly sucked on the bite, moaning slightly. Prussia tugged his hair again and smiled. Russia sucked a little harder, rubbing his sides harder. Prussia bit his lip to blood and shivered a little harder this time. Russia pulled away and brushed his lips against his, licking his lips. "Don't hurt yourself." he smiled and pulled away.

"Don't take my fucking words." Prussia smiled.

"You take mine all the time." He shrugged slightly.

"Do not."

"You do." argued Russia.

"A little."

"More than a little."

"Whatever." Prussia mumbled still smiling. Russia shrugged and brushed his lips against his again. Prussia pulled him into a kiss keeping it chastised. Russia smiled against his lips and pulled him closer, rubbing his side lightly. Prussia let one hand roam to his hip and the other to Russia's cheek lightly stroking it holding the kiss. Russia shivered lightly and wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Prussia got an idea and put his legs around Russia's waist pulling him close to him smirking slightly. Russia raised an eyebrow slightly, but continued the kiss, tracing his hand lightly over Prussia's spine. Prussia was going to be a tease and grinded a bit, the best he could do sitting on a counter, still kissing him deeply. Russia shivered and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. Prussia kept up the grinding and suddenly stopped even pulling away from the kiss.

"...What is your issue this time?"

"Don't need one."

"...Then what are you doing?" Russia asked. Prussia shrugged. "You were dropped on your head."

"I was not fucking dropped on my head!"

"You were."

"Prove it then." demanded Prussia. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist, and stepped back a little ways, before he dropped him and wandered off. "You asshole!" he cursed getting up frowning wishing he had more beer.

Russia chuckled lightly and wandered back over to him. "You didn't fall to hard did you? Maybe it knocked some sense into you." He said softly.

"Fuck you." he growled pushing him.

"You already did, once. And only once." Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back.

"I told you, it will happen again, you can't resist my five meters."

"Yeah...I can still have your 'five meters' without you topping."

"You liked me topping." stated Prussia.

"I did, but I like topping better...And besides, I'm taller than you."

"Were _you _dropped on the head when you were little? Height makes _no _difference."

"It's better to top those shorter than you." Russia explained.

"Where does that reasoning come in?"

"I don't know, it's just true."

"No, it's not." argued Prussia.

"It is."

"No it's not!"

"You liked it when I topped you, didn't you?" asked Russia.

"Seeing as I was drunk, I liked it more than I should, but yeah, I did."

"You weren't _that _drunk."

"Beer and vodka." Prussia explained.

"So?"

"Whatever."

"And that's why i will top you again." Russia stated.

"On what logic? That I liked it? You liked it when I topped so I can easily do it as well."

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will." argued Prussia.

"Prove it."

Prussia reached back and groped him through his pants, "Maybe." Russia rolled his eyes slightly, Prussia pulled his hand away, "No, too tired."

Russia chuckled lightly, bit his neck, and wandered off. "Pansy."

"No, just too tired."

"Mm-hm, I believe that."

"Good." Prussia began walking to his room.

"Why are you going to your room?"

"Tired." he stated.

"Even so, why are you going to _you _room?" Russia asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"There is still a chance you may get sick from falling in the ice." He shrugged.

"No there's not." said Prussia.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do..."

"...No you don't." sighed Russia.

Prussia looked back at him, "Fine then, where _should_ I sleep?"

"Where else?" Russia asked a bit sarcastically.

"Near the Fireplace?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know, what's wrong with my bed?" asked Prussia.

"Well, What if i wanted to sleep with you?" He asked, shrugging.

"Well then where do _you_ want to sleep?"

Russia shrugged again. "You pick."

"No."

"Da."

"Nein." Prussia argued.

"Mm-hm."

"You."

"...Do you want to do the fireplace again?" asked Russia.

"If you want to."

"It's up to you."

"You." Prussia stated.

"I don't care either way."

"Fine..." Russia wrapped an arm around his waist, and pecked his cheek as he headed over to the study. Prussia followed him really wanting to feel the warmth of the fire again.

When they got over to the makeshift bed, Russia sat in the middle. "Do you want me to light another fire?"

"Sure..." he said going over to sit on the makeshift bed. Russia nodded and fiddled with the fireplace for a moment, before he finally got it lit. He lied on his back and closed his eyes, not falling asleep, just relaxing. Prussia looked back at the ceiling leaning back a bit but not laying down letting the fire's warmth slowly wash over him as it got bigger.

"It's relaxing in here." Russia said softly.

"Yeah..." he agreed looking at the ceiling. Russia rolled onto his side, so that he was facing Prussia, and opened his eyes, looking up at him. He didn't say anything though. Prussia finally laid down on the makeshift bed and for some reason, was wondering if the wall would ever come down. _It's not like I don't want it to or do, just curious..._

Russia sighed lightly. _I have a meeting in the morning...and the afternoon...joy..._ Prussia closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. Russia leaned over and lightly pecked Prussia's lips and traced his fingers along his side lightly. Prussia turned on his side and kissed him again closing his eyes to lay his head on his chest. Russia smiled and rubbed his back lightly, closing his eyes again. Prussia kept taking in the Russian's scent and wrapped his arms around him. Russia smiled a bit wider and pulled him a little closer. Prussia snuggled close and began letting his body drift off to sleep. Russia slowly fell asleep, continuing to slowly rub his back his back. Prussia finally fell asleep hugging Russia tightly. Russia chuckled lightly, before he fully fell asleep. Prussia didn't relinquish his grip through the whole night sleeping soundly.

* * *

Russia woke up early, and smiled when he saw that Prussia still had his arms around him. He carefully got out of his grasp and replaced himself with some pillows in the Prussia's arms. He kissed his temple and then left to go to his meeting.

Prussia woke up a few hours later and saw the pillows. "Dammit, fucking bastard." he growled sitting up seeing the fireplace had nearly died out. He put his chin in his hand and began thinking of what to do since he didn't know how long Russia was going to be gone.

* * *

Russia was gone for a while, and when he got home, he ending up bringing some beer. He set three cases in the kitchen and then went to go get the other one. He knew he was probably going to hear Prussia flip about not being able to go, but eh, he had been in town anyways.

Prussia was bored out of his fucking mind looking kind of dead on the couch twirling about two remotes in his hands.

Russia wandered the house, looking for Prussia, when he found him, he tilted his head. "I have something for you."

"Where were you? Do you have any idea how fucking boring it is without you?" he snapped still twirling the remotes not even hearing what he said really.

"...I had meetings to go to? Where else would I be?" Russia sighed, shaking his head. _So damn impatient._

"I don't know, it's just fucking boring."

"Will you follow me? I want to show you something."

"Okay." Prussia said reluctantly getting up and nearly left an imprint in the couch since once he sat there, he never moved. Russia rolled his eyes slightly, shaking his head, before he went back to the kitchen. Prussia followed him to the kitchen and saw the beer, causing his jaw to drop slightly. "I thought you said we could go together..." he started on the edge pure joy and anger.

"I told you it would depend on when I went."

"Ass..." he said but shook his head. "Thanks though."

"You're the ass." stated Russia. Prussia shrugged and went over putting two cases of beer in the fridge. Russia watched him, leaning against the wall. _Well that will keep him occupied for a while... _

Once the beer was inside the fridge he decided to give it a few hours before drinking it. He looked over at Russia, once again bored. "What is it?" Russia asked, smiling.

"Bored."

"Oh well."

Prussia flipped him off, "Your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You left without telling me."

* * *

Sorry but you guys only get one chapter because I'm taking the day off from college classes to work on an AMV. I still love you guys for following with the story so hang in there please~.


	56. Chapter 56

"So? What's your point? I already told you why I had to leave." asked Russia.

"Never mind then..."

"Why? Did you miss me?" Prussia looked at him for a few more seconds before looking away. "You did, didn't you?" Russia chuckled lightly.

"No." he snapped a little too quickly and cursed thinking the beer was in there long enough and grabbed one.

"You are such a bad liar." Russia shook his head, sighing.

"I'm not lying." he lied again taking a drink from the beer.

"You are."

"Nein." Prussia said taking another drink.

"Da." Russia smiled widely.

"Nein." he growled now nearly done with that beer and contemplating on getting another.

"Mm-hm, you did." Prussia glared at him as he finished off that beer. "Why are you glaring?" Russia moved closer to him and put his hands on his cheeks. "The next time I leave, I'll probably be gone for a couple days." _I wonder how he'll react to that._ He smiled wider.

Prussia didn't even notice as he crushed the empty can of beer with his hand. "Wha… what? Why… why so long?" he asked as his face fell slightly. _Gott that'd be really boring._

Russia grinned. "See, you really would miss me." He chuckled lightly.

"No..." he snapped even quicker than last time. _Dammit..._

"Then why did your face fall? And you also crushed the can..."

Prussia looked at the can then tossed it quickly away, "I don't know..." he mumbled going over to the fridge for another one.

"Just say that you'll miss me." Russia chuckled lightly.

Prussia looked at the beer, then at Russia, then the beer one more time before grumbling, "I'llfuckingmissyou..."

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "That wasn't so hard was it, now?" Prussia flipped him off and went over to the table sitting down to begin drinking his beer. "You do realize that if I do that, you'll lose the bet, right?" Russia leaned against the counter.

Prussia glared at him, "I didn't mean that!" He took another drink.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Just like how you said that you didn't miss me?" Russia asked. Prussia ignored him and finished off the beer twirling it randomly on the table. "If I leave, you won't end up destroying the house will you?"

"Can't promise anything..."

"Don't do it."

"Not on purpose..." continued Prussia.

"Everything you do is on purpose." He tossed the beer can at Russia's head. It hit him in the forehead. Russia blinked, before he picked up the can and chucked it back at Prussia's

head. Prussia ducked and let it hit the wall making no move to get it. "...I really hate you sometimes." Russia sighed. Prussia smiled at him and went to for another beer. Russia rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said, stretching a bit.

"Fine..." said Prussia beginning to drink out of his third one promising himself that would be the last one.

Russia wandered off, and went to the bathroom before he pulled off his clothes and got in.

As Prussia continued to drink his beer he thought he could get one notch higher than Russia if he tried to top him in the shower. _Maybe..._ He kept thinking on that idea.

Russia sighed, leaning against the wall of the shower, closing his eyes. _...This is going to be a long week. _Prussia finished his beer and really didn't want to drink another one. He threw the can away walking out of the room, just kicking the other to a different location, and walked around still thinking if he should jump Russia to get back at him. Russia sighed a bit and made the water slightly hotter, before he washed his hair. _...I have a bad feeling about something... _Prussia decided to see what he would do if he did appear in the shower and if he kept himself busy he wouldn't feel much of a headache. He quietly made his way into the shower and didn't even care about his clothes as he wrapped his arms around Russia. Russia jumped slightly, and then looked over at Prussia. "You're odd."

"Eh, whatever..." Prussia mumbled getting out of the shower. _Not as fun as I'd thought... _

Russia pulled him back. "What did you want, besides getting your clothes soaked?"

"Just seeing your reaction." he shrugged a little buzzed now that the alcohol has set.

"I kind of figured you would do something." He shrugged slightly.

"Why? Do you _want_ me to do something?" asked Prussia.

"I asked first."

"So?"

"Answer." Russia demanded.

"It all depends on what you want to do."

"I just wanted to see your reaction."

"...You're weird."

"I got that." stated Prussia.

"I still love it though." Russia pulled him closer. "Now, you need to answer my question." He chuckled lightly, not really expecting to get an answer.

"It all depends on what you want to do."

"Are you wanting to do something?"

"Not really." Prussia answered.

"Oh well." He shrugged slightly and pulled him closer. Prussia sighed and let him pull him closer leaning against him. Russia thought for a second before he pulled off his shirt and threw it out of the shower. "It feels weird when you're in wet clothes." He mumbled.

"You're fault."

"How is that my fault?"

"For wanting to see your reaction." shrugged Prussia.

"Do it when I'd least expect it, and then you'd get a reaction...and still...That's your fault, not mine."

"It's not my fault you're paranoid."

"How am I paranoid?" Russia asked raising an eyebrow.

"You knew I was coming..."

"Not really."

Prussia put his chin in his hand finding this conversation boring. "Okay then why weren't you as surprised then?"

"I don't know." He shrugged a bit. "I kind of was surprised."

"Kinda..."

"So?" asked Russia.

"So..."

"So, what?"

"Nothing." Prussia sighed.

Both nations became quiet seeing as the conversation was getting nowhere. Russia stared down at him. Prussia was looking around the room slowly becoming even more bored but wasn't complaining since he was slightly buzzed. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, just looking."

"..."

"Do you want to finish your shower or what are we doing?" Prussia asked obviously bored but was negotiating ways to get rid of the boredom.

"That depends, do you have any ideas?" Russia shrugged slightly, he didn't care either way.

"I thought my ideas were bad luck?"

"That's when we go outside..."

"I don't think so though." Prussia pointed out.

"That's because you think if something is associated with you, it can't be bad."

"Yep."

"But you're wrong. Very wrong." argued Russia.

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"You are." Prussia stated.

"..." Russia pushed him away and got out of the shower, leaving it on. Prussia turned off the shower watching him. Russia wrapped a towel around his waist. "You're an idiot."

"I already got that too."

"Good." Prussia got up and stretched grabbing a towel only laying it on his head. Russia stared at him for a minute, before he sighed. "I need a drink." He said, before he headed to the kitchen.

"That sounds good." Prussia smiled following him drying off his hair but not really caring for his wet pants.

"You're getting the floor wet." Russia said, but didn't look back at him.

"Does it really matter?" he asked.

"Mm-hm."

Prussia frowned but went back to his room to change. _Acts like the fucking priss_.


	57. Chapter 57

Russia chuckled lightly and went into the kitchen, getting out his Vodka, before he sat on the counter. Prussia changed into his clothes and tossed the towel in a random place slowly making his way back to the kitchen. Russia looked over at him out of the corner of his eye as he took a swig. Prussia just switched pants not even caring for a shirt and went to the fridge getting a beer taking a big swig letting the full taste of the beer hit him. "You really do like that stuff, don't you?" Sure, Russia had vodka, but eh.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious."

"Best alcohol I've ever tasted." explained Prussia.

"...I see."

"What?" asked Prussia taking another drink.

"Nothing, just thinking. I've had better alcohol than beer." He said with a smile.

"German beer, is special though."

"Special how?" Russia asked.

"It's stronger and tastes loads better."

"Not really."

"Why do _you_ like vodka so much?" Prussia asked taking another drink.

"Well, it tastes good for one...and in the war, unlike water, it didn't freeze, so you could still drink it."

"It doesn't freeze?"

"It takes a lot more to freeze it. At least, it takes a lot more to freeze than it would for water. You did notice that I keep it in the freezer, right?" asked Russia.

"Not really."

"You are _so_ observant."

"And you are?" Prussia sneered.

"Yes, I actually notice things."

"Like...?"

"...Never mind." mumbled Russia.

"Like?" he stressed pointing at him with his beer can before taking another drink about done with that one.

"It's hard to explain it right now, shut up."

"Nein, just tell me." Prussia stressed.

"I can't right now, so be quiet." Prussia glared at him and drank the rest of the beer. Russia stared at him, setting down his bottle. Prussia was looking at his can tipping it over and rolling it along the table. Russia watched him and tilted his head after a minute.

Prussia got bored and tried to throw it in the trash only barely missing it. "Verdammt."

Russia chuckled lightly. "Looks like your bad luck is kicking in."

Prussia glared at him, "No, it's not." He walked over and actually put the can in the trashcan.

"Yes, I think it is."

"Nein."

"Da." argued Russia. Prussia flipped him off and sat back down not wanting to drink anymore beer. Russia rolled his eyes. "You should've done that in the shower, if you want to so badly."

"I'm not meaning that."

"Yes you are."

"Prove that!" Prussia exclaimed.

"We're in the middle of a bet about it."

Prussia slightly flailed before growling and got another beer. _Fuck that, one more beer won't hurt_.

Russia watched him, chuckling lightly. "You should get drunk, you are a fun drunk."

"No, not during a bet." he sat down and opened his fifth beer.

"And if I promise not to have sex with you?"

Prussia stopped half way through his drink and set his can down. "What? You mean you can actually control yourself?"

Russia eyed him. "I'm going to keep drinking so, maybe. If something happens, we won't count it." Prussia shrugged his shoulders knowing he won't be able to stop him from drinking taking another swig from his. "So for now, the bet is on hold." Russia said before taking a long drink.

"Fine." Russia smiled, taking another drink. Prussia continued drinking his trying no to chug it.

"So did I get a good kind?"

"Yes, it's hard to not start chugging it."

"There's more of that kind, so go ahead." Russia assured. Prussia finished the can and went to grab three cans so he didn't have to keep getting up. Russia chuckled again and went back to drinking his vodka. Prussia continued drinking watching Russia every now and then. Russia set the bottle on the counter and got off of it when he started feeling tipsy. "It's warm in here." he said, sighing.

"And?" Prussia asked his words slurred.

"It just is." Russia said with a shrug.

"Okay, what are you going to do about it then?"

"Should I do something about it?"

"I don't know..." mumbled Prussia.

Russia chuckled looking at his half-empty bottle and chugged it. "That was good." He slurred. Prussia finished off his last beer nodding in agreement. Russia wandered over to the Fridge and pulled another bottle out of the freezer, before he opened it and started drinking. Prussia was definitely drunk but not too far gone. He was now deciding on if he should continue or stop. Russia went back to sitting on the counter. "I wonder if it would hurt if I fell off." He laughed a bit at that.

"Probably." Prussia smiled now watching him.

"It probably won't hurt that much unless I hit my head." Prussia shrugged thinking maybe one more wouldn't make him completely wasted. Russia watched him, taking another long drink of his vodka. He decided a couple more won't hurt. Russia started chugging his bottle to see how long it would take to get dizzy. Prussia drank his beer watching Russia chug Vodka. Russia finally put down his bottle and blinked slowly. Prussia got his two cans done and knew that'd be it. Russia was beginning to multiply again. Russia looked over at Prussia. "How do you...feel?" It took a second to remember the word.

"Drunk..." he replied seeing it wasn't as bad as before, just two.

"Mee toooooo..." Prussia was trying to will his vision to back to only one Russia. Russia jumped off, stumbled slightly, and wandered over to Prussia. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason." lied Prussia. Okay 1.5 Russia's, that's just fucking creepy.

"There is a reason."

"Nope." _FUCKING RUSSIAN STOP BEING A MUTANT! _

Russia tilted his head. "...I don't understand you."

"Three heads..." he grumbled hitting his head on the desk.

"What?"

"Nothing." Prussia mumbled.

"You make no sense. What has three heads?"

Prussia looked back up at him and it was one Russia, "Better." he smiled.

"What's better?"

"Nothing." he smiled laying his head on the table looking up at him. Russia frowned confused and a little speechless. Prussia couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, he was that drunk.

"Why are you giggling?"

"I don't... know."

Russia raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk."

"So are you."

"You're even more drunk."

"Fuck no I'm not!" yelled Prussia.

"Yeeeeessss you are."

"Nooooooooo I'm not."

"Yes." Russia fought.

"No." he said getting up slowly using the table as leverage.

Russia shrugged slightly, and wrapped his arms around him. "Yes."

Prussia leaned against him to whisper in his ear, "Nein."

Russia shivered and pulled him closer. "Da."

"Nein." he whispered again kissing his ear lightly.

Russia shivered again, exhaling shakily. "Da."

"Nyet."

"I thought you didn't speak Russian." He chuckled.

"It's hard _not_ to pick up a few words living with someone who refuses to not stop mumbling in Russian." stated Prussia.

"No, vy sohranyaete pizdatyĭ na nemetskom yazyke, so that makes us even." He chuckled.

"What?"

"You'll never know." Russia chuckled lightly.

"Ficker."

"...What?"

"You'll never know." smiled Prussia right back at him.

"Vy dyeĭstvitelʹno suka. (You really are a bitch)" Russia said, laughing a bit.

"Du bist immer noch ein geiles Schwein. (You're still a horny bastard)" Prussia retorted.

"Whatever you just said, the answer is Da." Russia said. Prussia doubled over in laughter and was actually tearing up slightly from the fact of that he did not know what he just agreed to. Russia watched him with a raised eyebrow, but he still smiled. Once Prussia's laughter fit was done he had to sit down breathing heavily still giggling slightly. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, you."

"...What about me?"

"Just you." Prussia smiled widely at him.

"Why?"

"I can."

"...What about me though?" asked Russia.

"Things..."

"What kind of things?"

"Things." Prussia answered.

"Tell me."

"Nein, not tonight."


	58. Chapter 58

"Why not tonight, what does that have to do with anything?" Russia asked.

"It bugs you." answered Prussia.

"...I hate you."

"I love you too." he smiled.

"Ya dyeĭstvitelʹno nenavizhu tebya inogda, suka. (I really hate you sometimes, you bitch.)" Russia mumbled. Prussia looked back at him smiling. Russia looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. Prussia began walking out of the room again to find something to do. "Now where are you going?" Russia asked, sighing.

"Cards..." he replied simply.

"What?"

"Carrrds..." Prussia stressed.

"What about them?"

"Do you have any?" He finally came up with something to do since being drunk was probably not the best time but...

"Yeah, they're in the living room." Russia started heading there. Prussia followed stumbling slightly. When they got in there, Russia opened a drawer on the coffee table and threw the deck over to Prussia.

Prussia barely caught the deck and opened it pouring the cards into his hand. "Poker or something interesting?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"Alright." Russia sat on the floor, across from Prussia. Prussia dealt out the cards and picked up his cards to decide on what to do. Russia picked up his cards and looked over them. Prussia was kind of good at poker but with his vision still wanting to see doubles every now and then was making it even more difficult. Russia had played a few times, but with his wasted state, he wasn't exactly sure on what he was doing. Prussia was thinking now this was a bad idea since they both were sucking pretty badly but he couldn't help but laugh at Russia as he just barely won again. Russia stared at the cards. "You're...cheating."

"I am not..." Truthfully, he was bullshitting most of the time only winning by one card higher. "Fine, next one who wins, doesn't have to lose his shirt."

"...You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Russia chuckled lightly.

"This is to prove I'm not cheating..." Prussia growled almost throwing his cards at him but thought against it.

"Yeah, sure."

"Just fucking start already."

"And if I don't wanna?" Russia started anyways. Prussia was thinking about cheating this time but knew he couldn't pull off anything without being obvious and somehow, his luck ran out and lost, horribly. He had just a high cards and Russia had a full house. His eye twitched not even moving to take off his shirt. Russia chuckled, grinning widely. "Take it off you damn baby."

Prussia glared at him and took off his shirt. "There, happy?"

"Very. Another round?"

"Sure."

"Alright, you start." smiled Russia. Prussia started the round and was waiting for Russia to reveal his cards. Russia had low cards this time. He looked up at Prussia, hoping he did worse off again.

Prussia smirked and laid down his cards having a four of a kind. "I win!" Russia sighed and frowned at the cards, as if that would change them. "Staring won't help you." chuckled Prussia.

"No, but I can try." Russia mumbled.

"Good luck with that." Prussia grabbed the cards up and began to deal them again. Russia sat back and watched him. Prussia got done and picked up his cards, "You know, now that my shirt is off you can't claim I'm cheating."

"I can still claim that, your shirt means nothing." Prussia flipped him off and glared at his cards seeing he'd need a miracle to win this hand, all he did was hope Russia didn't bet anything...

"This time it will be your pants." Russia said, 'innocently', before he looked at his cards. Prussia tried not to show his concern and was really hoping for that miracle now. Russia looked up at Prussia. "You go first." He smiled. Prussia, only got a high card, Ace, that damn miracle couldn't show up. Russia looked over his cards when he got another one he kept a straight face but was grinning on the inside. Royal flush.

Prussia hit his head on the table and grumbled, "No way..."

"It seems I'm getting good at this." Russia said, smiling widely. Prussia didn't even move to get up still repeating the words, no way. "You lost, pay up." Russia smiled wider. Prussia growled not even looking at Russia as he took off his pants quickly and sat back down wondering where his earlier luck went. Russia chuckled lightly. "Do you want to keep playing?"

"Yes." he growled not wanting to give up just because he hit a bad streak, it'll stop soon.

"Alright." Russia shrugged slightly. Prussia dealt the cards again seeing his hand was better and he wasn't going to lose this time, or so he hoped. Russia looked over his cards. _Damn..._ they were all low cards.

Since Prussia only had boxers left he looked up and smiled, "Whoever loses has to take off a piece of clothing."

Russia shrugged a bit. "Alright with me." He was better off than Prussia anyways. Prussia ended the hand with an Ace high straight and looked at Russia waiting to see his cards, really hoping he won. Russia set his cards down, staring at Prussia's. He shrugged a bit and pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere. Prussia smiled and dealt the cards again. Russia took his cards. "Is the loser still losing an article of clothing this time?"

"Why not?" Prussia agreed looking at his cards.

Russia nodded and looked over his cards. _Eh, It's an alright hand._

_ I have a feeling this will be close..._ Prussia continued the hand seeing that it was okay and usually the okay hands mean a close win or loss.

_ If I lose this round, it will just make us even._ Russia thought as his cards situation didn't change. Prussia laid down his card only having a pair of eights with a Queen as a high card. Russia set down his cards, seeing that it was pretty even. "So, what do we do if it's a draw?" He smiled widely.

"Nothing, we just start a new hand, if it was money then we'd share but since its clothes we try again."

Russia pouted slightly. "I've got a better idea for draws."

"What?"

Russia went over to the couch, and sat next to him. "I was thinking...maybe...this." He leaned over and pulled him into a deep kiss. Prussia didn't mind this and kissed him back just as deeply. Russia pulled him closer and nibbled on his lip lightly. Prussia refused him access and put his arms around him. Russia leaned back into the couch and pulled him onto his lap, rubbing his bare sides slowly. Prussia followed him and kissed his neck letting his hands slide up and down his back. Russia shivered and lightly traced his spine with his index finger, rubbing his lower back with the other hand. Prussia shivered as well and moved back to his lips to nipple on his bottom one as his hands moved to his chest to gently roam the skin. Russia opened his mouth slightly, pulling him closer with the hand that was on his lower back.

Prussia snaked his tongue in between his lips lightly rubbing against his tongue and the sides of his mouth. His hands moved all over his body until he stopped at his pants hooking his thumbs into pants. Russia rubbed his tongue softly, shivering. He rubbed his sides and along his back, ghosting his hands over the pale skin. Prussia tugged on his pants lightly smiling and moved back to his neck ghosting the skin with butterfly kisses and lightly biting his collarbone. Russia moaned lightly, closing his eyes as he slowed his hands on Prussia's warm skin. Prussia began ghosting his collarbone as one hand slipped behind him to squeeze his ass lightly. Russia moaned lightly again and pulled Prussia closer, running his fingers along the edge of his boxers. Prussia took one of his nipples into his mouth sucking and lightly biting it as his hands worked on undoing his pants.

Russia bit his lip, tilting his head back as he continued trailing his fingers along the waistband. He suddenly grinned, and pulled the band back, before he let it go, earning a loud slap against Prussia's skin. "Fuck!" he yelled pulling away seeing a red mark on his waist. "What the fuck?"

Russia chuckled lightly. "What?" He asked innocently.

Prussia glared at him and punched him in the chest. "Jerk."

Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his neck. "You're fine."

"Jerk."

"You'll get over it." Prussia grabbed the deck of cards and threw them on him. "There's your revenge." Russia pulled him into another kiss. Prussia was still glaring at him as he kissed him.

Russia rubbed the red mark, and nibbled on his lip before he pulled away. "It can't hurt that much, you big baby."

"It didn't fucking hurt, you hit like a pansy when drunk."

"I technically didn't hit you, now be quiet." He said before he went to nibbling on his pulse.

"Still didn't hurt..." Prussia said beginning to bite his lip.

"Then stop complaining and sulking." Prussia took this opportunity and nibbled on his ear lightly. Russia moaned lightly and bit harder on his pulse. Prussia gasped before licking his ear and bit it harder as well. Russia shivered and sucked on the bite, nibbling on it occasionally. Prussia bit his lip again and moved to where more of his body was lying on him. Russia rubbed his sides, before he pulled him closer. He trailed his fingertips along the edge of his boxers again, smiling against his neck as he bit down again. Prussia bit his lip a little harder and shivered at the touches and kisses. "Stop biting your lip." Russia chuckled and pecked his lips.

"Nein."

"Yes."

"I do what I want." Prussia said kissing him on the lips as his hands traveled down his back to his butt squeezing it again.

"Yeah, you do. And then you bitch about me biting my lip."

"Yep."

Russia sighed and rubbed his sides. "Moron."

"Not."

"Yes." Russia bit his collar bone, a bit hard. Prussia hissed and pressed himself closer biting at his neck. Russia moaned lightly, and dug his nails into his sides. He kissed and licked the new mark before sucking on it to make it bigger. Then he created another one underneath that one continuing the pattern. Russia moaned, and dug his nails a bit deeper, but it was enough to draw blood. He pulled Prussia's head away and crashed his lips against his, pulling him into a rough and deep kiss. Prussia kissed him back moving so he could grind the hips together as he held him close. Russia grinded his hips back, pushing his tongue into his mouth to rub hard against his. Prussia began wrestling his tongue as his hands slid up and down his sides. Russia rubbed harder against his tongue, biting down on it slightly every once in a while.

Prussia moved his hands back to his pants finally getting them undone and kept kissing him roughly. Russia shifted slightly and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia moved to kiss his jaw and slowly pull down his pants. Russia moved a bit, to help him, exhaling shakily. Once the pants were off he kissed back up his body to the side of his mouth. Russia shivered and wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing a hand slowly up and down his lower back and ass. Prussia began to rub circles on his stomach. Russia shivered and tilted his head back against the couch. Prussia traced the edge of his boxers and kissed the side of his mouth again. Russia moved a hand under his boxers and just rested that hand on his ass. He moved his head slightly and pecked his lips. Prussia kissed him back and kept moving his finger above the edge of his boxers.

Russia nibbled on his lip and rubbed his side with the other hand, lightly rubbing his ass with the other. Prussia refused him access again moving his hand to the inside of his thighs and rubbing up and down. Russia bit his lip, holding back a low moan. He shivered lightly as well. Prussia kissed his lip and continued rubbing his thigh moving slowly closer to his groin. Russia bit his lip harder and lightly squeezed his ass as he kissed him back. Prussia deepened the kiss and tugged at his boxers with his other hand. Russia shivered and nibbled on his lip again. Prussia slightly pulled his boxers down to where they lower but stopped and opened his mouth for him. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth to rub against his, lightly. Prussia kissed him back lightly now moving both of his hands on his thighs rubbing little circles. Russia deepened the kiss and explored his mouth, tracing his tongue along the sides of his mouth and then lightly brushed along his teeth. Prussia wrestled his tongue lightly as his hands moved near his groin but never touched it. Russia added more pressure, kissing him rougher. He moved his hand out of his boxers and placed both hands on his hips, rubbing them lightly.

Prussia kept kissing him and hooked his thumbs in his boxers pressing his body closer. Russia pulled him closer, sitting up straighter. He rubbed his tongue against his harder. Prussia kissed him more roughly and started to slowly pull the boxers down. Russia began slowly rubbing small circles into his hips with his thumbs, tilting his head slightly. Getting the boxers off he let one hand travel to his member and lightly stroke it. Russia twitched and shivered, as he dug his thumbs slightly into his hips. Prussia continued to lightly stroke him running a finger over his head every now and then. Russia pulled away, moaning lightly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Prussia kissed his collarbone before kissing down his body toward his member moving his strokes faster but keeping his grip light. Russia shivered, moaning a little louder. He bit his lip harder and ran his hand through his hair, gripping it lightly. Prussia kissed the tip of his member before sucking on it running his tongue over it and kept one hand at the base of it to stroke while the other rubbed his thigh. Russia gasped lightly, closing his eyes tighter. He tightened his grip on his hair slightly, and tugged on it. He moaned as a wave of pleasure went through his body. Prussia continued his actions and slowly began to take in his member more and more bobbing his head.

Russia moaned again. He tilted his head back as his hips shook lightly. _D-Damn...Even when he's drunk he's way too good at this... _Prussia began tasting him slightly and pulled away giving him one last final stroke before climbing back on top of him. "I hate you." Russia sighed, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

"Who says I was done?" he asked running his finger over his entrance to see his reaction.

Russia moaned lightly, and bit his lip. _D-Damn it._ "N-No..." He mumbled.

"Then why did you moan?" he asked biting his ear lightly.

"That was your imagination." He mumbled, shivering.

"Really?" Prussia asked putting his finger back to his entrance and circling it. Russia bit his lip harder and looked away. Prussia continued to circle his entrance seeing him bite his lip letting his finger slip in just the slightest.

"Ah..." Russia didn't look at him, frowning slightly as he nibbled hard on his lip. Prussia pulled away and kissed back down to his member. Russia shivered and pulled him back up, before he kissed his neck lightly. Prussia shivered and pressed himself closer. Russia smiled and lightly sucked on his neck. Prussia bit his lip moving his head to the side. Russia started nibbling on it, as he started pulling his boxers down slowly. Prussia bit his lip harder letting him pull his boxers down. Russia lightly rubbed his hips and thighs, moving a bit lower to bite his collarbone. When he pulled the boxers low enough, he decided to trace a finger very lightly and slowly along his length, smiling widely as he did so. Prussia moaned slightly burying his head into his shoulder shivering. Russia chuckled and lightly rubbed his thumb against the head, moving it very slowly. Prussia moaned a little more than bit his lip. Russia bit his collar bone harder, and started tracing his fingers along his member again. Prussia moaned louder again feeling his breath hitch.


	59. Chapter 59

Russia finally gripped him and lightly stroked him. Prussia shivered and moaned again. Russia smiled and stroked him a little faster, biting his collarbone harder before he began sucking on it. Prussia moaned louder burying his face more into his shoulder. Russia chuckled lightly and moved so that he could lower himself. He traced the tip of his tongue along the head of his member, still stroking him, just more slowly. Prussia shivered as a wave pleasure ran up his body to his brain making him breath heavier. Russia smiled and started taking him in his mouth, sucking lightly. His breathing got heavier and his hands gripped the couch material. Russia grazed his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin as he started bobbing his head, taking more of him in. He was feeling himself come close to his climax and gripped the material until his knuckles were white. Russia moved back a bit to suck the head a bit harder, stroking him faster.

Prussia finally released into Russia's mouth moaning loudly and bucking slightly. Russia swallowed and wiped his mouth, before he pulled away and grinned up at Prussia. Prussia was still trying to catch his breath and looked at him. Russia sat up and pecked his lips, before he rested his head on his shoulder, lightly tracing his finger along his hip. Prussia held him close finally catching his breath but not wanting him to go anywhere. Russia smiled and lightly rubbed his back, kissing his neck lightly. Prussia kissed the top of his head rubbing his back as well feeling tired now. Russia pulled away a bit. "Now do you see how easy it is to pretty much top you?"

"It's not _that_ easy..." he growled.

"What do you call this then?" Russia slid a hand down to his entrance and slid a finger inside. "It seems easy; at least, that's what it looks like."

Prussia writhed from the sudden intrusion glaring at him, "What the fuck?" He began pulling away.

Russia pulled his hand away and kissed his forehead. "Calm down." He said softly.

"See I still wouldn't make it easy..."

"Actually, I'd just ignore you, tie your hands behind your back, and continue." He smiled widely.

"I still wouldn't let you..." mumbled Prussia.

"You don't get a say if you're tied up."

"I still would find a way to fight you and not make it possible."

"That's what you think." Russia said.

"I _know_."

"No you don't. Besides, even if I did top you, which I will, we already agreed that it wouldn't count tonight."

"Yes I do, no you won't, and it wouldn't count tonight." argued Prussia.

"No you don't, I will, and so what?"

"Yes I do and I can fucking prove it to you anytime and no you won't!" he slurred slightly.

"You talk wayyyyy too fucking much." Russia mumbled.

"You talk way too fucking much."

"Then you shut up."

"Why?" asked Prussia.

"Shhhhhhh." Russia pressed his lips against his. Prussia didn't say anything but just kissed him back deciding to abide this one time. Russia smiled and pulled away.

"Happy?"

"Slightly." Prussia flicked his forehead but laid back thinking of what to do but mostly leaning toward sleep. "You're boring." Russia said yawning after he smacked his hand away.

"Am not..."

"Are too."

"How?"

"You just are." Russia answered.

"Liar..." he yawned.

"Not lying."

"Yep." argued Prussia.

"You are the liar...Liar."

"No I'm not."

"Quiet." Russia demanded.

"Nein."

"Yes."

"Prove it." Prussia stated.

"...You never shut up do you?"

"Not when you're asking."

"...I really hate you sometimes." sighed Russia.

"I love you so it evens out."

"Not really."

"Yeah." Prussia smiled.

"No."

"Shut up so I can go to sleep."

"You shut up, Mr. I never shut my damn mouth." demanded Russia. Prussia growled and closed his eyes wanting to get to sleep. Russia chuckled and pecked his lips. "Night." He dizzily wandered off to his room.

Prussia didn't even _want_ to attempt to move so he stayed on the couch, "Night."

"I still hate you." He chuckled and left the room.

"Yeah whatever." he grumbled turning toward the couch to sleep.

Russia wandered back in. "...I got lost." He mumbled, going back to the couch and sat down on it, sitting on Prussia's hip.

Prussia sighed and wrapped his arms around him to lie on the couch with him. "Then sleep here."

"But you're dull." He mumbled, kissing his forehead.

"If you go to sleep I can guarantee I won't be dull in the morning..."

"No you can't." fought Russia.

"Shut the hell up." he growled.

"Nyet." Prussia began ignoring him so he could get to sleep. Russia smiled and pulled him close, closing his eyes. Prussia closed his eyes and let his body be taken over by sleep almost instantly. It took a while for Russia to fall asleep, but he eventually finally did.

* * *

Prussia woke up first having a headache and the room slightly spun so he closed his eyes again. Russia stirred and rolled off the couch. "...Fuck." He mumbled, when he hit his head on the floor.

Prussia looked down at him, "You okay?"

"...Just...Fine..." Prussia didn't even say anything as he felt his head swim so he closed his eyes and laid back on the couch. "...Do you want anything for a headache?" Russia sat up, and looked over at Prussia, groggily.

"Anything, you got." Russia mumbled something under his breath, among the lines of 'Oh, now you fucking want anything' and went to go get some pain killers. Prussia slowly got himself in an upright position letting his head fall backwards. Russia came back, and handed Prussia a couple pills, before he sat back down on the floor. Prussia took the pills watching the ceiling spin slowly and his head hurt but he knew that would at least go away soon.

"So, besides the hangover, how is your morning?" Russia asked, tilting his head to look over at the albino.

"Good..." he sighed opening his eyes to look at him.

"Good..." Russia nodded a bit.

"Is that the same for your morning or not?"

"...Could be better." He mumbled. Prussia leaned forward slightly to rub his temples. Russia stared at Prussia for a minute.

Prussia felt him looking at him and peeked through his hands, "What?"

"Nothing..." Prussia shrugged and leaned back into the couch. Russia crossed his arms over the table and rested his head on them, closing his eyes. Prussia was staring at the ceiling trying to calm his head.

"...I think I'm going to go sleep off this hangover." Russia mumbled, sitting up.

"That sounds like a good idea..."

"Do you want to come?" He looked over at Prussia.

"...Sure." Prussia slowly got up to stand.

Russia stood up and winced, putting a hand to his head. "Damn dizziness." He mumbled.

Prussia grabbed his arm, "I can help you but I don't know how well I'll be at walking either..."

"It's fine, don't worry." Russia said softly.

"Already am." Prussia smiled walking off to Russia's room. Russia sighed a bit, but smiled, following him. When they got to his room, and plopped face down onto his bed, and due to the pain it caused in his head, he let out a string of colorful words into the pillow. Prussia laid down next to him laughing slightly at the curses. Russia flipped him off, mumbling something. Prussia just smiled and scooted up to his pillows. Russia flailed his arms slightly, trying to smack him again. Prussia just moved to other side of the bed so he couldn't hit him. Russia dropped his arm, sighing. Prussia leaned in quickly to kiss him but soon regretted it as the room spun.

"Don't push yourself, moron..."

"Talk about yourself first."

"Shut up." Russia mumbled.

"I can do that." he rolled over wanting to sleep it off.

"...Hell is freezing over..."

"Shut up..." sighed Prussia. Russia chuckled lightly, and looked over at Prussia. Prussia was rubbing his temples again trying to sleep. Russia got one of his hands and held it, squeezing it slightly. Prussia looked back at him smiling and squeezed it back as well. Russia smiled a bit, and closed his eyes. Prussia closed his eyes as well and felt sleep coming to him faster. Russia wrapped an arm around his waist, rolling onto his side so that he could pull him close. Prussia smiled and found sleep after he was close to Russia. Russia fell asleep shortly after, keeping really warm just by the shorter man in his arms.

* * *

Prussia woke up again feeling immensely better but didn't move from Russia's grip liking the warmth their bodies created. Russia was half-asleep, but didn't really stir. He wanted to stay asleep, but he didn't want to at the same time. Prussia felt the need to stretch and did so. Russia opened one eye half-way. "Hey...Feeling better?" He yawned.

"Much, you?" Russia nodded a bit. "Good." Russia nodded again, and lightly rubbed his side, closing his eye again. Prussia didn't move and put his hand on his. Russia smiled a little and kissed his temple lightly. Prussia turned to where he was facing him and kissed him on the lips. Russia kissed him back, pulling him closer. Prussia kissed him back putting a hand on the back of his neck. Russia deepened the kiss a little, and lightly rubbed his back. Prussia pulled away and kissed his nose.

Russia shivered lightly. "You're so odd."

"What makes me odd this time?"

"Just you being you."

"Bad or good thing?" asked Prussia.

"...Good." Prussia shrugged off the hesitation and put his head in his chest. Russia smiled and ran his fingers through his hair slowly. Prussia ran his rand up and down his back letting his finger trail over his spine. Russia shivered lightly and kissed the top of his head lightly. Prussia smiled and snuggled into his chest. Russia smiled and held him close. Prussia could feel sleep trying to take over again but he wouldn't let it. Russia closed his eyes, going into thought. He wasn't really thinking about anything though. Prussia began tracing his ab muscles to keep himself awake. Russia shivered lightly, and trailed his finger along his side absentmindedly.

Prussia looked up and kissed his chin, "I'm getting bored of this..."

"Bored of what?" Russia asked looking down at him.

"Just laying here..." He did like it but it did get boring quickly.

"You and your short attention span."

"Well deal with it." Prussia said.

"I do deal with it."

"Then why do you still complain?"

"You constantly complain about being bored, so this makes us even." stated Russia.

"...I guess."

Russia chuckled lightly. "What do you want to do then?"

"Something else..."

"Like?"

"You pick, I picked cards last night." Prussia demanded.

"I beat you at cards last night, you pick."

"No you didn't!"

"When we stopped playing, I still had my pants on." explained Russia.

"I won more times last night." he huffed.

"So?"

"That means I won." Prussia stressed.

"No it doesn't. I still won in the end."

"No you didn't now pick."

"I did. You." smiled Russia.

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah, I did."

"No you didn't." frowned Prussia.

"Admit it, I did."

"No..."

"Yes." Russia argued.

"Pick dammit!" he yelled.

Russia chuckled. "You."

"You."

"...You."

"You." glared Prussia.

"You, since you come up with such...awesome ideas."

"Kesesese~." he laughed but stopped. "Eh, no you are not conning me like that!"

"Just pick damn it."

Prussia growled and thought about it, "I have no clue..."

"Good, now be quiet." Prussia growled again trying desperately to think of something. Russia chuckled lightly, hearing him growl. Prussia flicked his chest trying desperately to think of something. Russia just flicked him back, on the nose. Prussia wrinkled his nose glaring at him. "What?" Russia asked innocently.

"Nothing..." Russia flicked him again. Prussia glared at him and flicked him as well.

Russia kept flicking him on the nose. "Bad." He said, for the sole purpose of wanting to piss him off.

"I'm not a fucking dog!" he yelled flicking him back.

"You growl like one." He chuckled and flicked him again, before he put his hand over his mouth. "And your bark is definitely worse than your bite." Russia smiled. Prussia glared at him and bit his hand hard trying so hard not to growl. Russia just shrugged slightly. "See?" Prussia let go and pushed at him hoping to knock him off the bed. Russia pulled him off the bed with him. "You and your tantrums..."

"Ass..." he mumbled.

"Bitch."

"Bastard." growled Prussia.

"Asshole."

"Jerk."

"Wimp." Russia called him.

"Pansy."

"Suka."

"Hure." snapped Prussia.

"What?"

"I could say what to yours too."

"Tell me yours first." Russia demanded.

"No because you said yours first."

"Suka is a bitch."

"Hure is whore, and I'm not your bitch until you top again, your mine." explained Prussia.

"...You were technically my bitch last night too... And how am I a whore?"

"Because it was the next insult in my head and not because you didn't top."

"That's because I held back, due to your bitching." smiled Russia.

"Same here or I would've fucking topped."

"You didn't get a chance to finish, so, no."

"Because I chose not to." Prussia explained.

"No, I stopped you, because I knew what you were going to do."

"I meant the blow job idiot..."

"What about it?" asked Russia.

"Never mind..."

"Tell me, what about it?"

Prussia thought back on it and only got confused, "I don't know..."

"...I don't understand what you were saying about the blow job." Russia tilted his head.

"I don't remember what I was getting at so there."

"...You idiot." Prussia glared at him. "What's your problem now?"

"Nothing..."

"Then why are you glaring?"

"Because I can." Prussia shrugged.

"...You are one moody bitch."

"I'm not moody."

"One minute you are smiling, the next you are glaring. I think it's because your damn pride is injured because you won't get to top anymore." explained Russia.

"I will top more, not moody, and you're more moody than I am! One minute you're happy and than your doing that weird chant of yours..."

"No you won't, you are, and what are you even talking about?"

"Nothing!" Prussia exclaimed getting up finding himself really hungry.

"...Fucking moron." Russia stared at him, blinking. Prussia flipped him off and got up to eat something. "You only fucked me once, and it's your turn anyways."

Prussia glanced back at him, "What? My turn?"

"Last time, you had sex with me. It'd my turn to have sex with you." He shrugged a bit.

"We are not doing a pattern..." he stated crossing his arms.

"That's what it seems like, and what does it matter, you'd still top...every once in a while." Russia shrugged.

"I'll top more than you."

"Sure..."

"I will, just waiting for the right moment now." explained Prussia.

"Right moment?"

"Yep." he smirked.

"And that is...When?" Russia asked.

"You'll know."

"...You should hope that you do it before I do."

"I will." stressed Prussia.


	60. Chapter 60

"I doubt it." Russia chuckled. Prussia glared at him and had to fight back a very strong urge to flip off the bastard. Russia smiled at him, innocently. "What is it?"

"Nothing..." he said still fighting the urge since that innocent smile just begged for a 'fuck you' or the bird.

Russia chuckled lightly. "So weird."

Prussia headed out of the room biting his lip. _Ass..._

Russia chuckled and shook his head, thoroughly amused, before he got up and went to the door. "You're becoming so well behaved, Gilbert. I love it." He knew that would piss off the hot headed albino.

Prussia stopped getting the sandwich ingredients from the fridge and looked at him with his eye twitching. "I am not fucking well behaved you fucking Russian." he snapped.

"Well, not yet anyways...But you are getting there, da? Keep up the good work." It was hard not to start laughing.

"I will never fucking behave for you!" he snapped slamming the door on the fridge glaring at him even more.

"You already are though. You may have your outbursts, but you are behaving better." Russia smiled wider.

"In what way am I behaving better?" he snarled slightly.

"In many ways."

"Which ways?" asked Prussia.

"You no longer hate me, you are a bit calmer, and you didn't just tell me to fuck off." He paused to chuckle. "Many ways."

"That's because you always take almost any insult I throw at you in the wrong way." he sighed opening up the fridge getting out the ingredients.

"You're learning, took you long enough. You may be an idiot, but you are becoming a well behaved idiot." Russia explained.

A package of sliced ham was thrown at his head, "Bastard..." he mumbled closing the door beginning to put his sandwich together like nothing happened.

Russia blinked and chuckled. "I love you, so keep working hard!" He called as he walked back down the hall.

"Fucker!" he yelled after him going over grabbing the ham so he could finish his sandwich fuming over the stupid things Russia can say.

Russia chuckled at his yell. _I love fucking with his head._ Prussia made his sandwich and put what was left of the ham and stuff back in the fridge slamming the door hard. He grabbed his sandwich and began eating it. Russia sat in the living room, on the couch, still chuckling. _He is a fun...toy...Yes. _Prussia finished the sandwich and saw Russia in the living room and glared at him not even sure if he noticed but didn't really care, he deserved glares for awhile. Russia looked over at him when he felt the glare, smiling widely. "What is it?" He instinctively flipped him off but then cursed walking away from the living room. Russia got up to follow him. "What was that for?"

"Proving I will never behave better."

"You are still behaving better." Prussia glared back at him but knew it was futile. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and pecked his lips. "The better you behave the more rewards you will get." He said softly.

"What kind of reward could you give?" he asked ignoring the shiver.

"You'll see. Think about it though, when you first got here, we only fought, now look. That's one thing."

Prussia nodded in agreement, "Yeah our fighting has lessened."

"Because you are behaving better."

"That doesn't mean anything..."

"It does, just think, you'd be locked in your room, you'd never be able to leave the house, except for that one time, and you'd be bandaged." Russia pointed out.

"So?" _It still could happen..._

"These things would become a daily thing, and you'd really feel trapped."

"I won't let that happen." stated Prussia.

"You wouldn't have a choice."

"Yeah I fucking would."

"I wouldn't listen to you." Russia said.

"I wouldn't care, I'd fucking fight."

Russia shrugged a bit. "You aren't that hard to stop."

"I'm hard to stop." he snapped.

"Not very."

"Very." argued Prussia.

"No."

"Yes." _Have to be careful to not lose my temper and say something stupid. _

"Not a chance." Russia smiled.

"I do have a chance."

"You wouldn't if things were the way they had been not so long ago."

"Yes I would, even then." Prussia obviously lied.

"No, I don't think you would stand a chance."

"Yes I can..."

"You wouldn't." stated Russia.

"Yes end of discussion." Russia just smiled and wandered off. Prussia glared at his back and wandered off in the opposite direction.

Russia chuckled lightly, glancing back. "He really wouldn't stand a chance."

_ Bastard forgets I'm fucking Awesome Prussia. _He walked around the house aimlessly.

Russia went into his study to do some much needed work. _I put too much off because of that moron..._ He thought, staring at the stack.

Prussia walked by the room seeing a huge stack of papers and leaned back in the doorway. "Got enough work?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "Not really, although, it's your fault."

Prussia hated when he was blamed for what wasn't his fault. "No it's not!" he fought standing in the doorway.

"I spend way too much time with you." Russia chuckled lightly.

"That's still not my fault."

"Mm-hm, sure it isn't."

Prussia glared at him, "Not."

Russia smiled at him. "Whatever you say." He flipped him off and walked out of the room. "You are still better behaved!" Russia called after him, chuckling. He could hear a bang on the wall because Prussia hit it and hoped it left a dent for the bastard. Russia just smiled widely, shaking his head. _He's going to hurt himself one of these days...That'd be fun to see. _Prussia had decided to cook something quick to eat again to pass the time and hope Russia wasn't so annoying later.

Russia was about three-fourths done with the paper work. He put his head on the table sighing. "I don't want to do this anymore." He mumbled.

Prussia had to pour the bowling water out of the pot to drain it so he could stir the cheese on the noodles. He found a box that looked like macaroni and cheese. The only problem was that for some damn reason the pot was being annoying and he ended up spilling a good amount of water on his hand and part of his arm. "FUCK!" He slammed the pot down on the stove.

Russia jumped a bit at his yell and looked up. He wandered around to find him, and found him in the kitchen. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Prussia stated keeping his hand from his view and forced his hand to temporarily work to finish pouring the water out like nothing was wrong.

"Then why did you yell?" Russia asked, sighing.

"Just almost dropped the pan." he lied finally getting the water out.

"You'd yell for almost dropping a pan?"

"...Yeah." Russia poured the noodles back in the pan and reached for the box to open the cheese packet wincing slightly from his hand. _Fucking hand._

Russia sighed a bit. "Just be more careful." He went back to his study, reluctantly. Prussia was happy he didn't see his hand and poured the cheese in before going over and running cold water over it quickly. Russia leaned back in the chair, sighing as he stared at the paper work, dejectedly. Prussia sat down and ate the mac and cheese hungrily taking care to not use his hand too much. Russia sighed and just abandoned the left over work. _He's a bad influence, I really don't want to do this now..._ He wandered over to the kitchen, and leaned against the door. Prussia didn't notice him at first as he continued to eat finish his mac and cheese still keeping his one hand to the side looking useless. Russia continued watching him for a second, and tilted his head.

Prussia felt a stare and looked over at him as he was about to take his last bite. "What?" he asked taking the last bite and slipped his hand under the table. It was red and a little puffy but nothing really bad might stay awhile though.

"Hm? Nothing." Russia said, blinking as he snapped back into reality. Prussia got up and cleaned the dish real quickly putting it away. Russia wandered over to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Did you get your stupid paperwork done?" Prussia asked leaning into him slightly.

"Da." Russia lied.

"Positive?"

"Mm-hm, don't worry about it."

"Fine." Prussia said placing one hand on his. Russia smiled and kissed the crook of his neck lightly. Prussia smiled and leaned back to look at him. Russia smiled back at him and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia kissed him putting his hand on his cheek. Russia turned Prussia in his arms, and pulled him to his chest, deepening the kiss. Prussia continued kissing him wrapping his arms around him forgetting about his hand for right now. Russia nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, rubbing his back slowly. Prussia gave him access this time and moved one hand to his hair to play with some of the locks. Russia slid his tongue in and traced his mouth, avoiding his tongue. Prussia moved his tongue to meet his lightly rubbing against it as he pressed himself closer. Russia smiled and rubbed his tongue lightly. He rubbed his side gently. Prussia tugged lightly on his hair and kept his tongue lightly rubbing his. Russia smiled against his lips and pulled away, before he pecked his lips again. "You didn't finish your work..." he smiled knowing now how it was his fault but only slightly.


	61. Chapter 61

"What makes you say that?" Russia asked, smiling.

"I just know..."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." nodded Prussia. Russia shook his head. Prussia shoved his hand in his face and winced bringing it back down seeing that was the hand he burned.

Russia lightly grabbed his hand when he winced and looked over it. "So...You lied earlier."

Prussia looked everywhere except Russia, "Didn't want you to worry since you were doing work." he shrugged.

Russia sighed. "It worries me even more that you would lie about being hurt."

"How?"

"It could've been worse, and then you being an idiot, you wouldn't say anything. What if it was a cut that got infected and you lost your arm?"

Prussia stared at the floor seeing the truth in that but... "Fine, but it wasn't bad, that's why I didn't say anything."

"It is bad, it's hurting you."

"Only when I hit it against things which make it only a little bad."

Russia sighed, and ran his fingers over the burn. "You idiot."

Prussia bit his cheek on the inside. _Okay that hurt it too... _"Am not."

"Yes, you are. Next time you get hurt, let me know. And that is not negotiable." He looked up at Prussia and a dark look was on his face for a second.

"Only when it's bad, I will tell you." Prussia said not even noticing the dark look that passed his face real quickly.

Russia narrowed his eyes. "It's not negotiable."

"A paper cut isn't something to worry about though." Prussia sighed.

"If it's anything like this, you idiot."

Prussia was tired of feeling pity for himself and snatched his hand back, "It isn't like it's bleeding continually."

Russia put his hands on his cheeks, now glaring. "It doesn't matter if you aren't bleeding. What matters is that not only were you hurt, but you _lied_ about being hurt."

"I'm still not getting how _big_ of a deal about the lying part." Prussia sighed looking at him.

"I care about you and I don't want you to hide your pain from me. I want to know if you get hurt."

"Like you said before, 'there's no need to waste time worrying over something small', because honestly, this is a small wound." Prussia stated.

"That's not the point." Russia let go off him, and looked away. "You don't get it, so just forget it." He sighed and wandered off. Prussia stared at him trying to figure what the hell he was meaning but gave up after a few seconds going to the bathroom to wrap it. Russia sighed and went to his study again, before he locked the door. "He just doesn't get it." He mumbled.

Prussia got his hand wrapped up and went to the living room to see what was on the TV. He turned it on and it was already on the news channel and it said something about West Berlin. That made him sit up and pay attention. "Today, railroads to West Berlin were cut off, denying them food." said the announcer before Prussia's brain stopped working. _W… wh… what?_ He looked out into the hallway. _What the fuck is he doing?_

Russia looked over a paper on his desk, and then he smiled. "I see...so, the railroad plan went smoothly."

Prussia kept glaring at the TV and looking where Russia's study was before turning it off nearly crushing the remote with his anger. _Fucking bastard._ He got up throwing the remote on the table and going to his room locking the door behind him. Russia did a bit more work before he left the room, now in a really good mood. He wondered what kind of face that capitalist pig would have when the news reached him. Prussia was lying on his bed thinking of ways to get back at the Russian because this was ridiculous. Is he _trying_ to kill his bruder? He may love him but that doesn't give him the right to fuck with West. Russia yawned and stretched before he headed to his room and lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling, smiling. Prussia knew what he was going to do and he knew what he was going to do it perfectly. "Fucking Russian..." He tossed and turned multiple times before finally falling asleep. Russia rolled on to his stomach and slowly fell asleep. Prussia couldn't sleep that well and kept waking up feeling the urge to go to Russia's bedroom but, killing him won't help his brother, probably only make it worse. So he went with his backup plan but still couldn't sleep.

* * *

Russia woke up in the middle of the night and yawned, sitting up. He headed back to his study, since he didn't want to sleep anymore. Prussia gave up on sleep and went to go drink some beer in the kitchen. Russia looked through the books on the shelf, and finally grabbed a random one, before he sat on the couch and started reading. Prussia drank about 3 beers before saying it was enough and went to go look for Russia. He wasn't going to talk or react to him, well try to, but he had a feeling the bastard wouldn't come looking for him anytime soon. Russia flipped through the pages, getting slightly bored. _...I need more toys..._ he thought, sighing. Prussia got to Russia's study and knocked before entering and moving to sit on the couch ignoring him. Russia looked over at Prussia, smiling. "Good evening, Comrade."

Prussia just glared at him before looking at the ceiling. Russia raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Prussia ignored him. Russia blinked, and moved closer, putting his hands on Prussia's cheeks, making him look at him. "What is it?"

He shook his head wrenching his face free to look at the ceiling again. _I won't tell him and ignore the bastard_.

Russia frowned, before he pushed Prussia onto his back on the couch, and climbed over him, putting his hands on his face again. "Say something." Prussia stared at him before looking off to the side. "Say. Something." Russia repeated. Prussia pursed his lips together to further point that he wasn't talking to him. Russia blinked and his face went blank, before he pressed his hands harder to Prussia's face, squeezing his head. Prussia closed his eyes ignoring the pain for now still not talking. Russia pulled his hands away, sighing. Prussia went to looking at the couch material finding the wall boring. "Say something." _Last time I'm going to tell you...This is your last chance. _

Prussia snapped his red fiery looking eyes to his violet ones and glared angrily at him still refusing to speak. Russia stared into his eyes for a minute. He pulled his hand back, and struck Prussia across the face. "That was your last chance." Prussia stared at him still angry before looking away again. Russia grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Say something. Next time it will hurt so much more." Prussia just kept his body limp in his grasp not caring. If he hurt him, it might help his cause at getting back at him. Russia kept his word, except this time it was a punch to the face. He sighed and stood up, before he got off of Prussia. "Get out of here." Prussia stared at him not making a move to get up but put his hand on his face. "I know that you aren't deaf, and I really hate repeating myself." Russia said, giving him a cold look. Prussia shrugged and rolled over on his side to look at the couch again still not caring. Russia glared at his back, and grabbed Prussia by the hair and pulled him up to his feet. "Why don't you listen?" Prussia winced from the pain and grabbed at his hand trying to get it off.

Russia slapped him again, dragging him out of the room. Once they both were out, he let go of Prussia's hair, and shoved him to the ground. He stared at him coldly for a minute, before he shook his head, and went back into the study, slamming the door. Prussia tried the door finding it locked but knew that he did what was needed. Russia knew he was mad, didn't know the reason, and was pissed at him. _Good the fucker should be..._ He went to the living room lying down across the couch.

Russia sat back on the couch, glaring at the door. _He really pisses me off... _

_I wonder how long it'll be before he snaps, then regrets it, if he doesn't regret it well then I guess I did this for nothing but like I'd care..._

Russia thought for a while, trying to think about what to do about this. _He's starting to rebel again...What do you do when a dog is misbehaving? Do you treat it kindly?...No...Not a chance. You beat it until it learns who its master is. _

Prussia kept thinking finding really nothing to do or say right now. Did he really think that he was going to stay behaving forever by pulling stunts like that off?

* * *

Sorry guys but I'm done for the weekend but will update more on Monday~!


	62. Chapter 62

Russia sat in his study trying to figure out why the albino would no longer talk to him. It didn't help whatsoever that he didn't know what he was angry about but he lost his chances at being nice. He had to find a way to get the Prussian to talk.

Prussia went to his room and lied on the bed smirking. _This will show him. _He bit his lip though feeling bad because he did love him but his bruder was more important than the Russian still in his mind. Russia sighed and got up to go to bed deciding maybe a little sleep would clear his mind and help him decide on what to do with Prussia. Prussia closed his eyes soon falling asleep going to keep this up until Russia snaps. It probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world but something had to be done. Russia did try to sleep but then an idea popped in his head. He went on a search for a couple of chains and was happy to find them quickly because he needed to catch Prussia off guard. Then he went to Prussia's room finding the door unlocked and walked inside to his side. He shook the albino testing to see if he would wake up. Prussia stirred and opened his eyes a bit. He glared instantly earning a very wide smirk from the Russian.

"I was hoping you wouldn't wake up." Russia smiled innocently at him before he punched him in the face with all his strength. Prussia didn't even have to react before his vision went black and fell unconscious. Russia smiled widely and picked up the albino to throw him over his shoulder. He grabbed the chains he left outside the room and headed outside in the cold to the shed nearby. Once inside he set Prussia all the way on the opposite side of the door before chaining him to the wall. Prussia would be able to move to some extent but there was no way he was going anywhere anytime soon. _Now we have to just wait until he wakes up._ The Russian smirked and sat near the door waiting.

* * *

Prussia woke up first noticing it was fucking cold and when he moved, it was very limited. His eyes snapped open to see Russia smirking at him and he was definitely outside. _Is this the shed?_ He glared at him and tried to move seeing as the chains were well built so there really was no escaping at all.

Russia chuckled at the other man. "Will you talk now?" he asked. Prussia's glare hardened and he turned away from him. Russia sighed really hoping he would just talk. "You won't be leaving until you tell me what's wrong." he stated getting and leaving him. Prussia glared at his back until the door closed and rested his head back to look at the ceiling. Russia went back to the house and tried to think of what he was going to do while he kept Prussia in 'isolation'. "I wonder how long he will last." He smiled.

Prussia counted the floorboards and nails to pass the time. He did kind of deserve this, but really, he never really listened before so what made this time so different that'd he go this far. _I'm in his head I guess..._

Russia sat on the couch in the living room, staring at the ceiling. _It is really boring without him..._ He wondered if he should leave for a few days, but he wanted to taunt the chained albino. "Later, I'll do that later." he mumbled, smiling. Prussia was finding himself really, extremely bored after a few hours and noticed that the sky was brightening more meaning it must have been around noon. His mind wasn't really thinking about much other than West and how he was doing and if he had gotten any supply of food yet, not just from Russia but from another country. Russia frowned a bit. "Leave him to bring out the worst in me...oh well, I tried to be nice, he chose this. I gave him numerous chances and he blew it." he muttered to himself.

The day just kept on creeping by and he found a way, a little uncomfortable though, to lie on the floor and watched the sky darken through the small cracks. His stomach slightly growled, "Well better get used to it..."

Russia found the silence annoying. It was worse than Prussia's constant complaining. He should've been used to silence like this though. He sighed and stared out the window. _I wonder if these days will go by fast...How many did I say it would be?_

* * *

Prussia woke up with a kink, well everywhere, and couldn't really stretch properly to get rid of so he had to deal with it. His stomach also grumbled again and his mouth felt parched but he didn't care, he was going to last. Russia was still in the living room, staring at the wall, not really focusing on it. He tapped a finger lightly on the couch, in time with the ticking of the grandfather clock. He blinked slowly, his mind somewhere else. Prussia was finding his stomach a little harder to ignore but he did his best as the day slowly went by like yesterday. He kept licking his lips and thought maybe he should talk anything to make sure his voice still worked but didn't want to, so he didn't. Russia nibbled his lip, bored. He snapped himself out of his hypnotic daze and lied on the couch, closing his eyes as he let his mind wander again.

Prussia was surprised that at the lack of thought he had because he was just mindlessly staring at the wall with his head in his hand. _Boring, first thought in ages... _He sighed and leaned back not going to lay on the floor and just fell asleep like that hoping he wouldn't have that bad of kinks in the morning like he did when he lied down.

_I kind of miss him._ Russia instantly pushed that thought from his mind. "He's had this coming. He got on my nerves and now he is being punished for it. It is as simple as that. Nothing more and nothing less." He frowned and sighed.

Prussia figured he better try to talk to hopefully ignore the pain in his stomach that was making his small movements, even less now. "..." His mouth moved but only croaking sounds came out and it made his throat hurt. _Guess I'll need water or something if I want to talk again..._ He shrugged it off going to watch the sunlight again waiting for the day to go by. _It's hard to remember what day it is and I guess, I kinda miss him, but that fucker pissed me off..._ Russia wandered over to the kitchen and started preparing some food. He got an idea, and it would help pass time. Prussia really wished that the days would pass faster than this and knew that this was the most boring time, ever, in his life.

Russia finished preparing a stew and once he made sure that it was perfected, he dished it into two bowls and set them on a tray. He also put a pitcher of water and some bread on it, before he carried the tray outside, heading to the shed. "Good afternoon." Russia smiled widely as he entered the closed space. Prussia looked up at him glaring and smelled the food. His mouth would probably water if he had any more water left in his mouth that is. He kept glaring at him having a feeling about something and wouldn't want to look too excited for anything right now. He also ordered his stomach not growl or anything while Russia was here but, his body never liked listening so it would only be a matter of time before it growled again. Russia just smiled, sitting away from him. "How are you holding up?" He asked taking the pitcher off of the tray and began moving the food around on the tray.

Prussia ignored him and looked away. _Well at least this will make it easier to not respond to him. _He didn't want to look at him because he just _knew_ he was here to pass the time.

Russia smiled widely and held up a bowl. "Do you want some?" Prussia looked at him hating that smile because it was hard to tell if he was meaning it or not. He decided to try it and nodded but didn't get his hopes up. "Try to get it then." He smiled wider. Prussia forced a growl and hurt his throat but he wouldn't let him see that. He looked away not even attempting knowing now for sure he was here just for entertainment. "Do you want a drink?" He asked.

Prussia gave him the face, 'What the fuck do you think?' but still figured he was teasing him so he made no attempt to move. There was no way in hell he was going to appease him. Russia smiled and moved closer to him. "I'll let you have a drink." he held the pitcher to his lips and poured a little before he pulled it away. Prussia swallowed the drink and his throat felt instantly better but that made his stomach growl. He nodded his head as in thanks, because he still refused to talk to him, and _really_ hoped Russia didn't hear that. Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "See what happens when you behave well?"

Prussia looked away again and began calculating, using his brain for once. _Three days, and the regular human body can last 2 weeks without food, so I wonder how long a nation can last..._

Russia put a hand on his cheek and made him look at him. "Talk to me." He said softly.

_Nein._ He tried to look away again.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked curiously. Prussia leaned his head back on the wall to look at the ceiling shrugging slightly. He knew, but wasn't going to tell. Russia sighed. "You are making this so much harder than it needs to be. The sooner you tell me, the sooner this problem can get taken care of." Prussia let his eyes roam to him to glare for a moment before looking back at the ceiling. Russia frowned. "Just because I love you does not mean that I am going to take it easy on you." He moved his hand to Prussia's burn and squeezed hard. Prussia hissed and tried to move it away hurting it more as he covered it with his other hand. Russia just squeezed harder, digging his nails into his wrist until he drew blood. Prussia closed his eyes feeling his breath hitch and tried to hit him but the damn chains weren't long enough. He groaned and hit his head back on the ceiling trying his best to ignore the pain.

Russia chuckled lightly and loosened the pressure. He turned Prussia's wrist over, lightly, examining the damage. Seeing as his gripped lessened he snatched his hand back glaring at him. Russia sighed and ran his fingers through Prussia's hair. Prussia growled again and couldn't move away from him even though he wanted too. "You keep growling like a dog. It's fitting though you are also chained like a dog. If you keep this up, you will be beaten like one and then someday you will die like one. It doesn't have to be that way though. As I have said, the choice is yours."

Prussia looked away. _I'm not a fucking dog!_ Russia chuckled lightly and then pulled away from him, going back to his spot. He picked up his bowl and started eating, watching Prussia intently. Prussia didn't want to look over at him because the food smelled good and he didn't need to see it anymore than he already had.

"If you had cooperated, then you would be sitting by the warm fire, eating hot food and then you could have a nice hot shower. But you enjoy doing everything the hard way." Russia shrugged. Prussia just put his head in his hand looking at the wall. Russia stood up and moved the full bowl back against wall that he had just been sitting against. "I will make you a deal, if you can reach it, you can have it. It would be best to get it before it freezes. Good luck. I will be back in three days." Russia smiled and took his leave.

_That's right; the nights have been getting colder..._ He shivered and stared at the bowl knowing he wasn't going to be able to get and just sat there waiting for the three days to pass.


	63. Chapter 63

On the third night, Russia wandered towards the shed, one hand in his pocket. He had been drinking, but he was still pretty sober. He wandered into the shed, smiling. Prussia was thinner but not deathly thin and hadn't moved much lately thanks to the lack of energy. Russia leaned back against the wall, fiddling with the object in his pocket as he stared blankly at Prussia. Prussia looked up and glared at him leaning his head on the wall so he didn't have to hold it up himself and kept staring at Russia. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes appeared on Russia's face. "I have a great idea. How does a game sound?" Prussia needed something to entertain himself since he had done absolutely nothing the past six days and was bored to hell and back. He nodded waiting for him to tell him what kind of game. "Good." Russia smiled and pulled the object out of his pocket. A revolver pistol. "Have you ever seen one of these?" He held up the gun, studying it.

_In movies, yes..._ Prussia's eyes widened slightly now wondering what the hell kind of game he got himself into. He didn't really like where this was going but he nodded his head.

"Well you see. I just learned of a game." He smiled, and opened where the bullets were held, before he took them out. He held up one and put it back in, before he spun. "One out of six chances of taking a bullet to the head. I like those odds, do you?" He smiled twisted.

Prussia's eye twitched and he didn't even answer. _Fucking maniac..._ He just stared at him willing him to leave and hoping that he would because it also looked like he'd been drinking so those chances, lessened.

"I'll go first, da?" Russia pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Click. He didn't even wince and then he stepped closer to Prussia, holding the gun to his head.

_Holy fuck, he's really not kidding... _Prussia closed his eyes tightly trying to imagine that a gun wasn't being held to his head because he couldn't lose to Russia, but the thought of dying wasn't laying to nicely on his heart.

Click. "It looks like you got lucky." Russia smiled as he pulled the gun away. "But can you win?"

_Two, gott don't continue._ Prussia looked up at him seeing if he was really going to continue or stop. Russia held the gun to his own head again, staring intensely at Prussia. Click. He smiled, pulling the gun away again. _Three._ Prussia decided it was time to try to move and fought against the chains to move just a little bit over. Russia put a hand on Prussia's throat, giving a warning squeeze as he held the gun to his head again. Prussia closed his eyes again wondering just how lucky he was but had the sudden urge to try and talk but his throat wouldn't let him just yet.

Russia smiled at his reaction, pulling the trigger. "Well, it looks like the moment we've been waiting for is here." he chuckled. So many words tried to leave his mouth at once that it mostly came out as a groan and he tried to get free from his grip holding onto his hand to get it off. Russia smiled widely, squeezing his throat again, as held the gun to his head. Click. He grinned. "It looks like your time is up." he chuckled darkly.

Prussia opened his eyes to see Russia and glared at him gripping his hand to move it away from his throat. _Four, only two more... _

Russia held the gun to Prussia's head. "Are you scared?"

_Of course I'm scared who actually likes to die you bastard!_ Prussia was trying to get his throat to work seeing as it looked like the goal was to kill him, not fuck with him anymore. Russia smiled, and pecked his lips before he pulled away and pulled the trigger. Click. His smile faded slightly, and he pulled the gun away. Prussia grabbed the gun finally able to speak but it hurt, a lot, "...Nein."

"No, what?" Russia had a highly amused look on his face.

"Stop..." Prussia continued kicking himself for doing this but he couldn't keep dealing with this game, it was stupid, nowhere near Awesome. He tasted some blood in his mouth and couldn't believe how dry his throat was.

"Stop? But it's almost over, we can't quit now." Russia said softly, smiling widely.

"Fine then continue if you fucking want." he growled covering his mouth as he felt some blood try to leave since he said a full sentence.

Russia pulled the gun away from him, and glanced between Prussia and the gun, before he took a step back, and pointed the gun at Prussia, a blank look on his face. "Anything else you want to say?"

_Fuck..._ Prussia looked at the gun then at Russia and for some stupid odd reason he couldn't stop his mouth since he got it working again. "Fucking do it then if you're so set on it." He could have kept his mouth shut but it was a long time since he talked so his luck had definitely run out.

Russia's smiled widened and he moved closer to Prussia. He pecked his lips lightly, pressing the barrel to his temple. "Take a deep breath." He said softly, before he pulled the trigger. Click.

Prussia heard the click but didn't move then it clicked in his head. He snapped open his eyes and tried lunging at him stopped by the chains, "You fucking ass!"

Russia pulled away laughing. He shook his sleeve lightly and a single bullet fell to the floor. "It was never loaded, that was entirely all will power and you believed it. That's how you win this game." Prussia hit his head back on the wall letting a string of English, German, and Old Prussian curses fly out of his mouth even though his throat was already raw. Russia chuckled and took a step closer to him. "So, are you going to continue staying in here?" He asked, tilting his head.

_Well since I blew talking to him I guess I can still hide what I'm pissed about to him._ "Not really."

Russia put a hand on his cheek and rested his forehead against his. "Are you going to calm down and tell me what your problem is?"

"I'll calm down."

"And?" Prussia shrugged at the question. Russia frowned and pulled away from him. His throat kept hurting him so he really didn't want to keep trying to talk so he stayed silent massaging his neck. "The longer you stay out here, the worse you are going to get." Russia mumbled.

"No shit." he forced one more time before deciding to fully quit on talking.

Russia clenched a fist, resisting the urge to hit him. "Tell me what's wrong." Prussia ignored him massaging his neck. Russia stared at him. "Remember what I told you about your wounds when you get hurt?" He asked.

Prussia looked at him and nodded. _I could've been thinking about that the past 6 days. _

"If you just hide it, it won't get better. Tell me what is going on so that it can be fixed."

_That makes some sense. _Prussia nodded finally getting at what he was talking about.

"If I get you water to help your throat, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Prussia thought about it and shrugged honestly not knowing if he wanted to tell or not. "You don't want to continue staying out here do you? Why would you, when you could be back inside? Gilbert, tell me." Prussia thought about more and saw that he pretty much had his fun with Russia so he nodded. Russia freed Prussia's hands but left them in shackles. He pulled Prussia's hands behind his back and attached the two together, before he undid his legs. Prussia couldn't even fight back from the lack of energy and really wanted to because this was ridiculous. Russia led Prussia back to the house, and got him a glass of water. "It'll hurt to swallow." He mumbled, before he held it up to his lips. He didn't feel like removing his shackles until he was sure that he would tell him what he was so pissed about. Prussia winced as he swallowed but it felt really good feeling a cold liquid down his throat after so long. He licked his dry lips and let the water settle and his throat to stop aching slightly before he'd answer. Russia set the glass down and the counter and watched Prussia carefully.

Prussia looked up at him and couldn't help but glare at him, "West, why did you do that to West?"

"I did what I had to. That problem has already been taken care of though." Russia shrugged a bit.

"'Did what I had to' bullshit, what did they do to you for such a thing to happen?"

"Think about it strategically. Would I rather have your people starve, or let Germany take care of his own problems?"

Prussia saw the reasoning but it was his bruder though. "I understand now." _But it would've been nice to know about it beforehand. _

"And like I said before, it's been taken care of."

"Fine."

"Is that it? Or is there anything else?" asked Russia.

"No, that was it."

"Are you still angry?"

Prussia thought about it seeing the reasoning and Russia was only trying to take care of the land he, _happened_ to own, so no, he really wasn't angry anymore. "No."

"Good." Russia smiled at him. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Very." Prussia weakly smiled remembering the pain in his gut coming back pretty well.

"Sit down; you don't have a lot of energy. Do you want anything in particular?"

"I don't care..." he sighed sitting down in a chair and putting his head on the table. Prussia was worn and was wondering if he'd even stay awake before his food was done. Russia nodded and decided to just make a quick soup, since Prussia probably didn't have enough energy to chew a lot. Prussia kept his eyes open forcing himself to stay awake because he needed food or he'd just keep passing out like he was beginning to yesterday. He'd barely move and he'd feel exhausted for crying out loud. _Who knew the body needed food that badly..._ Russia finished the soup and put some in a bowl, before he set it down next to Prussia's head. He didn't release his hands though. Prussia stared at the bowl, "Dummkopf, I find it hard to eat without the use of my hands." he sighed.

"So?" Prussia didn't even want to try to again so just sat there thinking about sleeping instead. Russia smiled, and went over to him, and unhooked his wrists so they were freed. "We'll have to use these more often, da?"

"Fuck you." he growled rubbing his wrists before slowly eating the bowl of soup. The hot liquid felt good but hell it was even tiring to eat the soup.

"Well, you've already gotten the idea of when we'll use them." Russia said, grinning. Prussia glared at him and continued eating only finding out he could eat half of it before pushing it away. "Is something wrong?" Russia tilted his head.

"Too tired." Russia nodded and stood up, before he helped Prussia up. He led him to his room and lied on his bed, pulling Prussia with him. Prussia couldn't help but fall asleep the instant he fell on the bed and slept soundly for the first time in 6 days.

Russia smiled and pulled the covers over Prussia before he kissed his temple. _I don't even have to tell him everything and he'll believe me...I wouldn't even care if West Berlin starved...Because..._ "All I need is you." He mumbled softly, holding him close. Prussia was sleeping for a long time and kept close to Russia all night long happy to have warmth.

* * *

Russia woke up the next morning and rubbed Prussia's back lightly, keeping his eyes closed. Prussia didn't even stir and was deeply breathing still sleeping soundly. Russia sighed lightly, let go of him, and carefully got out of bed. He lightly kissed the side of his mouth, before he decided to go on a walk around outside to pass time, and well, it was something to do. Prussia woke up sometime later with his stomach growling and from yesterday he was able to actually feel energy. He got up making his way to the kitchen to eat more of the soup from yesterday. Russia still hadn't come back from his walk yet, and had left no indication of when he'd be back. Prussia ate all of the soup, drank a couple beers, and was munching on chips when he realized that Russia was missing. _I wonder where he went..._


	64. Chapter 64

Russia eventually wandered back inside the house, rubbing his gloved hands together lightly. Prussia just finished the bag of chips and threw it away in the kitchen heading out to go to the living room. "Hey." Russia called when he saw Prussia, wandering towards him as he adjusted his scarf.

Prussia turned to look at him, "Where did you go?" he asked.

"Nowhere important." Russia shrugged slightly. Prussia shrugged and went to the bathroom seeing that his bandages on his hand were completely useless and he should check to see how it was healing.

Russia followed him, leaning against the doorway. "How is it?" He asked.

"Has more healing to do now but other than that, fine."

"..." Russia looked away, nodding. Prussia wrapped it up and made his way out of the bathroom. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders and pulled him to his chest, sighing lightly. Prussia wrapped his arms around him leaning into his chest. Russia smiled and rested his chin on his head. "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better."

"Good." Prussia sighed and tightened his grip slightly. "Are you alright?" Russia asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah, I told you I was." Prussia said.

Russia watched him a bit worriedly. "Do you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I would." Prussia said pulling away slightly to look at him.

"What do you want to do? Play a game? Watch a movie?" He got a creepy smile when he asked the second question.

"I don't care really..." Prussia said looking off to the side not even noticing his face.

Russia shrugged. "I don't really either." Prussia sighed and just went back to resting on his chest. "You should take a shower. That would probably wake you up and help you feel a lot better." Russia rubbed his back lightly.

"Maybe..."

Russia kissed his forehead lightly. "Then again, you should probably lie down."

"Nah, a shower does sound good." Russia nodded and let go of him. Prussia walked to the bathroom starting a _very_ warm shower. Russia thought for a minute, before he shrugged a bit and decided to do his usual thing. He pulled off his clothes and silently crept into the shower, before he wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist. Prussia didn't even jump and welcomed him in the shower with him. Russia rested his head on his shoulder, before he kissed his neck lightly. Prussia sighed and let the water run over him. He leaned against him and surprisingly for only six days, his weight changed noticeably. Russia sighed, and bit his lip, closing his eyes and he turned his head away. Prussia looked at him, "You okay?" he asked concerned. Russia didn't say anything, but pulled him closer. "What?" he asked pressing the matter and turned around in his grasp. Russia just shook his head a little. Prussia sighed and put his head in his chest. "If I have to tell you what's wrong, so do you."

"I'm not going to agree to that."

"Why not? I'll stop doing it."

"It's nothing." mumbled Russia.

"Whatever." _Fucking liar._

"Do you want really want to know?" Russia asked.

"Yes, I would."

"I was just thinking about how womanly your hips are. You know, those are good for bearing children." Russia slid his hands over his hips as he said that.

Prussia was caught off guard and pushed him away slipping nearly falling down in the tub just barely catching the sides. "Wh... wha... what? I'm not a fucking woman!"

Russia chuckled lightly. "I didn't say that you were a woman, I was just saying that you could bear strong children."

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Prussia yelled pulling himself back up.

"Not really anywhere." Russia put his hands on his hips, stroking them lightly. "You have nice hips...and other things as well." one hand slid onto his ass.

Prussia stared at him not believing him and wondering why he would even think that because it's impossible for men to have babies. _He's fucking with my mind again! _Russia chuckled lightly before he leaned over and bit into his neck. Prussia shivered closing his eyes. _Bastard._ Russia smiled and started biting him harder. Prussia hissed slightly pulling him closer. Russia chuckled, grinning against his neck. Prussia glared at him and nibbled his ear lightly. Russia bit him hard again, grinning. Prussia bit his lip closing his eyes again.

Russia pulled away. "You're holding back."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"How do you know?" asked Prussia.

"You're biting his lip." He chuckled.

"Prove it..." He couldn't have bit it that hard to leave a trace. Russia shrugged slightly, and bit him hard on his pulse. Prussia gasped and put his head onto his shoulder. Russia smiled, nibbling on his pulse as he rubbed his sides, lightly massaging them. Prussia bit his lip again before kissing his ear nibbling it. Russia moaned lightly, and rubbed his thumbs against the front of his hips, as he traced his tongue along the bite. Prussia nipped his ear hard as he shivered and kissed his cheek. Russia shivered and pulled away, before he pulled Prussia into a deep kiss. Prussia kissed him back moving his hands down his back. Russia deepened the kiss pulling him closer. Prussia drummed his fingers on his spine and moved one hand to his hair. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth and rubbed against his, hard. Prussia pushed his tongue against his just as hard tangling his hand in his hair. Russia smiled against his lips, rubbing his sides a bit hard. Prussia kept moving his tongue against his and moved his hand from his spine to his ass to squeeze it lightly. Russia moaned lightly in his mouth, pulling him closer. Prussia squeezed his ass again for good measure before just leaving his hand on there smiling a bit himself.

Russia slid his hand up and down the front of Prussia's hip, avoiding his member, as he played hard with his tongue. Prussia's breathing was getting heavy and slipped his other hand to his butt.

Russia shivered and moaned lightly, rubbing along his backs and hips, before he pressed him closer. Prussia grinded against him slightly moaning a bit. Russia moaned lightly, and explored his mouth lightly. Prussia let him have control pushing him closer to his body leaving no space between them.

Russia traced his mouth for a minute, before he went back to his tongue rubbing hard as he felt his body heat up. Prussia began to intertwine their tongues breathing more heavily than before. Russia grinded his hips lightly, holding his hips close to him, sending shivers up his spine. Prussia grinded along with him rubbing his lower back and drumming his fingers over his spine. Russia shivered, arching his back slightly. He moaned lightly, breaking the kiss as he bit his lip. Prussia kept up his ministrations and added kissing his jaw ghosting his lips more than really having pressure. Russia moaned lightly and bit his lip harder. Prussia moaned slightly and moved his kisses to his neck biting a bit. Russia moaned, tilting his head so that he could have better access. Prussia only focused on grinding lightly against him as he bit, licked, and kissed in random order down his neck to his shoulder then collarbone.

Russia shivered lightly and bit his lip hard.

Prussia continued the ministrations once again and moved his hands to hips slowly making their way to his front. Russia exhaled shakily, turning his head away, as he wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist and held him close. Prussia felt the closeness and only figured he could get one hand in to ghost his crotch before stopping at his stomach rubbing it lightly. Russia's shivered and pulled back a little. Prussia pecked his lips smiling a bit. Russia pecked his lips back and rested his head on his shoulder sighing lightly. Prussia smiled a little wider and rested his chin on his head. Russia put a hand behind his head, stroking his hair slowly. Prussia put his hands back on his back rubbing it lightly. Russia sighed lightly, and moved his free hand to his hip tracing it lightly. He smiled and leaned up to whisper in Prussia's ear. "I still love your girl hips." Prussia groaned pushing at him trying to remove him from him finding this very annoying at how he wouldn't shut up about it.

Russia chuckled lightly against his ear, and then traced his tongue along it, wrapping both arms around his waist to keep him close. Prussia groaned but moaned lightly not wanting him to ever say that again. Russia chuckled and lightly nibbled on his ear, still tracing his hip lightly. Prussia sighed and buried his face into his shoulder. Russia smiled, and rested his chin on his shoulder, gently. Prussia let him catch his breath still hiding in the crook of his neck. Russia patted his head lightly, before he started rubbing his back. Prussia sighed and moved his head so he could look over to the side. "Is the shower helping you feel a lot better?"

"Yes."

"Good." Russia smiled, and he held him close. His smile faded again and he bit his lip, remembering what got him down minutes before. Prussia hugged him back and felt that his stomach growled again. Russia felt it from their close embrace, and he even slightly heard it. "You're already hungry again?" He chuckled lightly.

"Shut up..." Prussia growled turning off the shower and getting out and quickly dried himself off. Russia chuckled lightly as he got out, and dried off before he wrapped a towel around his waist. Prussia walked out with the towel on his head and just threw his pants on to go cook something. Russia followed him, not really caring about his clothes for now. Prussia got to the kitchen and began making a lot of sandwiches.

Russia watched him, leaning against the wall. "I'm surprised that your appetite hasn't made you fat." He smiled.

"Fuck off." Prussia growled moving toward the table to eat his sandwiches.

"I don't feel like it right now, sorry to disappoint you." Russia said with a smile. Prussia glared at him and continued eating ignoring him. Russia just smiled at him. Prussia focused on his food trying to eat it quickly. "Have you ever choked on your food?"

Prussia had three sandwiches left and he didn't really like being cursed like that. "No..."

"Then slow down. It'd be a shame if you choked and got hurt, da?"

"I'll eat as fast I want." he growled downing his last three sandwiches quickly.

"Have it your way, but if you are ever to choke, I believe the line I will be using is...'I told you so', correct?" Russia asked. Prussia stuck his tongue out before eating his last bite successfully not choking. Russia smiled and shook his head, chuckling lightly. "You really are something..." Prussia smiled and leaned back full this time faster than the other but at least his body was recovering well. "Now, will you be full for a while, or will you need another couple dozen sandwiches in three hours?"

"I don't fucking know and why do you care?"

"Well, it's nice to see your temper is still intact." Prussia narrowed his eyes at him and didn't say anything. "Now what are you glaring about?"

"You apparently." answered Prussia.

"...For what reason?"

"I can."

"...Dumbass." Russia called him.

"Jerk."

"Wimp."

"Pansy." continued Prussia.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Asshole." Russia smiled at him.

"Jackass."

"Moron."

"Dumbass." glared Prussia.

"That's what we started with, idiot."

"...Shut up." Russia smiled and shook his head. Prussia bit his lip and leaned back in the chair. Russia chuckled lightly. "You are like a child." Prussia flipped him off. "You know, for someone who wants to be the one to top, you send some pretty mixed signals." Prussia groaned putting his face in his hands but then tipped the chair back to far landing backwards with a 'bang'! He growled and decided not to move. Russia started chuckling and watched him. "You are so amusing."

"Glad to hear that." he spat sarcastically still not moving.

Russia smiled widely, wandering over to him. He stared down at him, still chuckling. "Now do you see why you shouldn't lean back in chairs?" Prussia flipped him off and now decided to finally move setting the chair upright again.


	65. Chapter 65

Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around him when he got up. "You're an idiot, but you're my idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Da, you are."

"No I'm not." Prussia sighed.

"Are too. You should just accept it, da?"

"I will not accept it because it isn't true."

"Just because you are denial doesn't mean it isn't true." smiled Russia.

"It's not true."

"It is." Prussia growled slightly and began trying to move out of the kitchen. Russia just pulled him closer. "You shouldn't try to fight so much, Gilbert."

"Why not?"

"Because it's more relaxing when you are relaxed."

"So?" Prussia asked.

"So try to relax." Prussia huffed and stopped trying to move, he just didn't want to be in the kitchen anymore. "I love you, little rabbit," Russia whispered against his ear, chuckling lightly.

"What the hell is with these nicknames?" Prussia growled. "I'm not a fucking rabbit and how the hell do I remind you of one?"

"Because you are cute like one. You are my little rabbit, da?"

"No."

"Da." argued Russia.

"No."

"Yes."

"Never, don't call me that." Prussia demanded.

"Call you what, little rabbit?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Too late, that's what I am going to call you." stated Russia.

"Fine do you _want_ me to call _you_ nickname?" he smirked already having the perfect idea.

"That depends on what it is, little one."

"If you keep calling me rabbit, I will call you Vanya." Prussia smirked at him.

Russia put a hand over his mouth, frowning. "Nyet, don't call me that."

Prussia moved his head to get his mouth free, "Then don't call me rabbit."

"I can call you what I like, little rabbit."

"So that means I can call you Vanya."

"Shut up." Russia frowned.

"You stop first."

"You stop it, idiot."

"Only if you do." negotiated Prussia.

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I know about the 'V' word."

"You know nothing of it." Russia frowned slightly.

"Really? What don't I know about it then?" _Other than it pisses you off. _

"Just drop it." Russia looked away.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I see no reason too." smiled Prussia. Russia suddenly pushed Prussia away and turned around, walking out of the room. Prussia stared after him still not getting why it was a bad nickname. It sounded a bit girly but sometimes, that girly shit is a compliment or flattery so he wasn't getting it.

Russia was mumbling under his breath as he went to his study. "Idiot." he mumbled. Prussia went to the living room to see what movie he hadn't watched yet and saw the deck of cards was still out from a long time ago. He began just messing around with the deck instead of the remote this time. Russia paced around the study aimlessly, before he left it and wandered around the house. Prussia was still shuffling the deck and cutting it just being bored. Russia spotted him in the living room, and leaned against the door, watching him. Prussia kept it up but then got bored and just flipped the cards up in the air like he was going to play 52 pick up. "What are you doing?" Russia asked.

"Being bored..." Prussia said staring at the mess around him.

"I can see that." Russia said, walking over to him.

"Then why'd you ask?" Prussia said looking at the cards then began kicking some of them around.

"Because you are odd and do the weirdest things."

"Yep."

"Idiot." Russia called.

"No."

"Yes." Prussia flipped him off and picked up a couple a cards. "You already have and that was a onetime thing." Prussia grumbled and continued picking up random cards and throwing them in a different area. "Now what are you doing?" Russia sighed.

"Making a bigger mess."

"You really are an idiot." Prussia glared at him and threw a card at his face. Russia just blinked. "Moron." Prussia threw another card at him. Russia shook his head, sighing.

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"I don't care." mumbled Prussia.

Russia went over and sat on him, putting a knee on each side of him. "You are an odd one, little rabbit." He quickly covered his mouth. Prussia glared at him and shook his head tempted to bite his damn hand off. Russia smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Prussia still glared at him and lightly bit his hand. "Calm down, little one." Russia murmured.

_ At least it wasn't rabbit._ Prussia rolled his eyes.

Russia smiled. "Good little rabbit." Prussia pushed at him. Russia pinned down his hands over his head with one hand. Prussia squirmed but didn't get free and glared at him. "You are always so angry, little rabbit." Prussia glared harder at him and finally about got his mouth free beginning to say 'Vanya'. Russia glared and covered his mouth. Prussia began to fight to get his hands free. "Calm down, rabbit." Russia said softly. Prussia shook his head. "Why?" Russia asked with a sigh. Prussia gave him the look like you 'you should know bastard'.

Russia pulled his hand away from his mouth, replacing it with his lips. Prussia liked this better than his hand and knew it'd keep him quiet too so he kissed him back. Russia smiled against his lips, and nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. Prussia kept his lips tightly together and continued to kiss him. Russia moved his free hand down his chest and ghosted it over his crotch for a second, before he moved it back up his chest. Prussia jumped slightly and barely kept his mouth shut shivering as the hand moved back up to his chest. Russia smiled, moving his hand back down to palm him through his pants. Prussia bit his lip shivering more from the touch and was taking all his willpower to keep his mouth shut. Russia undid the button on his pants and slid his hand into his boxers to slowly stroke him.

Prussia gasped from the sudden very intimate touch and moaned slightly wanting his hands free. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth to rub against his, stroking him slower. Prussia began to instantly fight back wrestling Russia's tongue with his and focused on not trying to move his hips with his hand. Russia slowed his hand again to torture him, rubbing his tongue a bit harder. Prussia kept up with keeping pressure on his tongue and moaned a bit hating the slow speed but wouldn't tell him that. Russia smiled, and picked up speed, stroking him hard and fast. Prussia couldn't hold the kiss as the speed was picked up and froze moaning louder trying to get his hands free. Russia tightened his grip on his wrist, breaking the kiss as he slowed to almost a complete stop with his strokes. Prussia couldn't help but let out a low growl letting his head lean back.

Russia chuckled lightly, "What do you want?" he asked, brushing his lips against his ear, and then traced his tongue along it.

"My..." Prussia shook his head making sure that he got what he _needed_ first. "My hands free."

"What will you do if I set your hands free?" Russia asked, picking up speed again as he molested Prussia's ear with his tongue.

Prussia moaned beginning to breathe heavily, "J... ju… just return, the fa… favor."

Russia chuckled. "Then the answer is no, little one." He slowed his pace.

Prussia groaned, "Why not?"

"Because, it's fun seeing you this way." He stopped his strokes. Prussia glared at him still slightly breathing heavily and a little flushed. Russia smiled, and then gave quick and hard strokes, kissing his nose. Prussia moaned loudly bucking slightly into the grip and cursed under his breath. "That's right, submit to me." Russia smiled, nibbling his lip.

Prussia moaned again and cursed loudly. "N… n... no."

"Submit and you will get more pleasure." He said softly.

_ Gott that sounded appealing…_ But Prussia didn't want to submit so he shook his head biting his lip.

Russia gave slow, light strokes. "Submit, and you will feel so much better."

"I, _know_ that." Prussia said biting his lip harder.

"Then do it." He smiled.

"No..."

Russia stopped his hand, smiling. "Submit."

"No." Prussia said shaking his head as more confirmation but still couldn't help from moving his hips slightly to get him to move again. _Dammit._

"Don't deny your body what it wants." Russia chuckled. "Your body is begging me to fuck you." He traced his tongue along his ear, before he nibbled on it.

Prussia shivered and the idea of giving up was sounding better at each passing second. _If he wasn't so gott damn good and if I just had my hands... _Russia moved to his neck, and nibbled on his pulse. He stroked him slowly again. Prussia felt his body relax and slightly arched his back.

"Submit." He whispered, moving his hand quickly, before he pecked his lips. He didn't want to, he couldn't, but... Prussia's body relaxed completely as he moved his head to kiss him before he got too far away. "Tell me what you want." Russia said, pulling away.

"To continue." he demanded opening his eyes to look at his.

"How much do you want me to continue?" There was amusement in his eyes.

"Just continue..." Prussia growled leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Continue what?" He chuckled.

"Continue..." his face scrunched up from hating to tell him what was _so_ obvious! "Continuepleasuringme."


	66. Chapter 66

Russia grinned. "Alright." He moved so that he could pull down Prussia's pants and his boxers, before he took off his shirt. He kissed him softly, rubbing his sides. Prussia kissed him back happy to have his hands back but only put his arms around his neck and let one hand go to his hair pulling lightly on a few strands of hair. Russia moved on to kissing his neck, going back to stroke him slowly. Prussia moaned slightly and kissed the top of his head letting one hand run down his spine. Russia smiled and slid his free hand to his entrance, before he pushed a finger inside of him. Prussia tensed at the sudden intrusion and pushed at him hoping to switch positions because now that his hands were free, he had a shot, so he pushed hard. "What do you want?" Russia asked, nibbling on his neck as he thrusted his finger in time with his pumps on his erection.

Prussia moaned feeling his body refuse to move against him. "F… for you, to not, t… to… top." he barely got out from his heavy breathing and slowly increasing moans.

"Why?" Russia asked, chuckling as he added another finger.

"Bet..." he moaned a little louder finding his body trying to move with his fingers and not away. Prussia cursed himself breathing heavier and relaxing when he shouldn't be.

"So, you want to top me, da?" Russia looked up at him with an amused look on his face.

"No!" he said not really realizing he said what he wanted.

"Then what do you want?"

"For me to top." Prussia said a little more easily now that he was catching his breath a bit.

"Really, at this point, I don't even care who fucks who anymore." He chuckled, sitting up. "Prove that you can top then." He slipped his fingers out. Prussia shivered a bit as the fingers were taken out but didn't want to waste any time at this opportunity. He began to kiss his jaw to his neck slowly removing his scarf so he could find his pulse and nip it lightly before sucking and kissing it. Russia moaned lightly, biting his lip as he slowly pumped Prussia's erection. Prussia moaned lightly against his skin but didn't let that faze him as he continued back up to his ear letting his hands take off his coat and shirt. Once the torso clothing was off he butterfly kissed to his chest and took a nub into his mouth lightly biting and sucking it as his hand worked the other. Russia bit his lip harder, holding back the low moans that wanted to escape his lips. He arched his back slightly, pressing closer to Prussia. Prussia let his hands roam to his backside rubbing his ass while pulling him closer as he continued to attack his chest making a line of hickey's to his collarbone and back to his nipple. Russia grinded his hips against Prussia's bare lap, slowly as he moaned lowly. He bit his lip again, tilting his head back.

Prussia moaned again feeling the friction right to his groin and pushed Russia to the couch so he could quickly remove his pants and boxers. He climbed back onto Russia letting their members touch for a few seconds before he was stroking Russia's with a fairly tight grip and fast strokes. Russia moaned loudly, bucking his hips in pleasure as his body twitched. He shivered and bit his lip hard as he continued bucking his hips with Prussia's strokes, letting out a little bit louder moans from the wave of pleasure coursing through his body. Prussia smiled a bit and kissed him on the lips trying to get him to stop biting it and let his hand continue stroking him as slipped a hand behind him to let one finger slowly into Russia's entrance. Russia kissed him back, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he moaned, shivering from the invasion. Prussia fought with his tongue playfully not really applying much pressure as he slowly worked with one finger before adding another. Russia rocked back against his hand as he moaned in his mouth, playing with his tongue. Prussia smiled slightly slipping one more finger in quickly scissoring him while gently pushing him to where he was lying on the couch and not sitting on it. He removed his fingers and pecked his lips as he positioned himself. Russia bit his lip, smirking as he pulled away from Prussia. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"What?" he asked pausing for a second glaring a bit at his laughter.

"I told you that you would only top me once, da?" He smiled widely.

"This would be my second time." Prussia stated.

"It would be..." Russia chuckled, smiling.

"Yes it would." Prussia sneered kissing him on the lips as he slowly pushed his member into his entrance. Russia's eyes widened and then closed tightly as he pulled away, throwing his head back as he groaned. Prussia attacked his neck with love bites as he slowly moved deeper inside him and waited when he was fully sheathed for him to relax before continuing. Russia moved a hand to his hair, gripping it tightly as he opened his eyes a little, glaring at Prussia. Prussia closed an eye slightly wincing and looked at him smiling a bit. "Ja?" He slowly began moving his member out until he was halfway and then moving back in.

Russia shuddered, closing his eyes tightly as he moaned, arching his back. "Fuck..." He moaned, pulling Prussia's head back. Prussia winced again picking up his speed a bit more not wanting to go too fast so he didn't hurt him too much. Russia moaned, shivering. "Fuck you..." he breathed.

Prussia smirked at him, "I am, so be quiet." He moved a little faster moaning slightly at the tightness.

Russia moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist. "H… Harder." he moaned. Prussia obliged and began thrusting into him quickly moving faster and erratically not really aiming yet for his prostate. Russia moaned bucking his hips to meet his thrusts. "F-fuck..." he wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders. Prussia kissed his chest moving faster and began to seek out his bundle of nerves. Russia moaned as loud as he could, when Prussia slammed into his prostate, covering his face with both arms as saliva dribbled down his chin. Prussia continued to hit that sweet spot and to stroke him quickly as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips after moving his arms away with his other hand. Russia kissed him deeply, hungrily, as he wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, stifling his loud moans. Prussia kissed him back with just as much force and finally reached the fastest he could thrust inside of him keeping his strokes timed. Russia moaned as his insides started to tighten. A few more slams to his prostate and he threw his head back as his seed spilt on Prussia's hands and their chests.

Feeling his cavern become even more constricted finally pushed him over his limit filling Russia with his own seed and rode out his climax. He pulled out slowly and gave Russia another long hungry kiss. Russia was shaking a little, breathing hard as he kissed Prussia. Prussia pulled away to catch his breath more and laid his head on his chest. "I hate you." Russia panted.

"I love you." Prussia slightly snickered. _2 to 1._ Russia glared at him and sighed. Prussia patted his chest and kissed finally getting his breath completely under control. Russia smiled and pushed him off the couch. Prussia sat up and crossed his arms, "What the hell was that for?" Russia rolled onto his side, his back to him. He shuddered as his hips shook slightly. "Do you want some pills?" Prussia asked touching his back lightly. Russia ignored him, letting his body cool down. "Come on bastard I know you aren't asleep so talk." Russia kept silent, smiling. "Bastard..." Prussia was so tempted to just hit him right at the bottom of his spine. Russia grinned, keeping his back to him. Refraining from punching the damn Russian he walked out of the room stealing the clothes so he'd be extra cold just for kicks.

Russia sat up, shakily. "Asshole..." he mumbled, getting up and wandered out of the room. Prussia threw Russia's clothes in his room after throwing back on his and went to go drink a beer. Russia wandered around and when he saw Prussia in the kitchen, He picked up an object. A roll of tape. He smiled and threw it at the back of his head before he wandered off.

Prussia was about to take a drink when something hit the back of his head making him turn around glaring at... nothing. "Fucker..." he glared anyway at the empty space and was going to finish his beer before tracking him down to get him back. Russia wandered over to the study and lied on the bundle of blankets and bedding. Prussia finished the beer and went around looking for Russia only seeing him in the makeshift bed that was created, sometime ago. "You still have that here?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just thought, you'd clean it up or something..."

"That's boring." Russia frowned.

"What's boring?"

"Just picking it up." He shrugged and then went silent again.

"You're acting more like me." Prussia snickered. Russia just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you are." Prussia smirked walking over to him sitting next to him.

Russia looked up at him. "No, I don't bitch all the time."

"You'll get there."

"Go to hell."

"You'll be there." stated Prussia. Russia frowned at him and then turned away from him. Prussia smirked and lied down next to him. Russia looked over at him curiously, but didn't say anything. "How do you feel?"

"Does it matter?" He shrugged.

"Well yeah, do you want medication or not?" Russia shook his head. "Fine."

"Fucker." Russia smiled.

"Yep, 2 to 1." Russia glared at him and turned away. Prussia smirked back at him. "Kesesese~."

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"I will." _Sooner or later... or never._

"Do it." Russia sighed.

"I will, I will."

"I'm getting you back." He sighed.

"Figured that already." agreed Prussia.

"Good." He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Prussia.

"It won't be easy."

"Yes it will." Russia smiled.

"I'll make sure it won't be easy."

"No it won't. Why are you against me topping you?"

"I'm not, just being difficult, or popularly known as a cock tease." Prussia smiled.


	67. Chapter 67

"Actually, I just proved that you no longer are one. That's why I let you top me again." Russia stated.

"You let me top because, and I quote, 'I don't care who fucking tops.'"

"Because I knew that you would really get into it then."

"You were sex deprived, admit it." smirked Prussia.

Russia shook his head. "I may have a healthy sexual appetite, but I am never deprived."

"Sure didn't act like it."

Russia smiled at him. "I was just testing if you would pull away halfway into it or go all the way. You can have it so I don't have sex with you, but if you still have sex with me, you aren't a cock tease."

"So?"

"Your statement of being a cock tease is invalid."

"For now." Prussia mumbled.

"No, because next time, you don't get a choice."

"Yes I do."

"No, are you familiar with the term, 'taking what you want'?" asked Russia.

"I won't let you."

"You don't have to let me." His smile grew.

Prussia's eye twitched looking at him. "I _won't_ let you."

"You won't have a choice, you really are slow."

Prussia laid his head back. "Yeah… whatever."

"Good, now you understand little rabbit." Russia pecked his lips and then covered his mouth. Prussia pushed at his hand beginning to hate how he can't get Vanya out after that _stupid_ nickname. Russia smiled, placing his other hand over his hand to make it even more difficult to get off. Prussia pushed harder and glared at him giving up after it seemed his hands won't move. Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead. Prussia still glared at him and was waiting for his hands to move off his face. Russia moved a hand to lightly stroke his cheek. "It's alright, little rabbit, just calm down." He smiled widely. Prussia flipped him and clawed at his hand trying to get it off. Russia continued stroking his cheek. "Don't try to fight, little one, just relax." Prussia shook his head from side to side. Russia sighed, moving his hand away.

"Don't call me a fucking rabbit."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it." Prussia explained.

"Why?"

"It doesn't fit me!"

"But it does, little one, more than you realize." smiled Russia.

"Prove it."

Russia shook his head. "We'll save that for another time, da?"

"Fine but you have to stop calling me it until then."

"And if I do call you it?"

"Vanya." answered Prussia.

Russia twitched and frowned at him. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Not because it urks you, it was at first but I don't know why now."

"Then why do you continue it?" Prussia shrugged not really knowing. Russia sighed at him, pulling him to his chest. Prussia let himself be pulled and snuggled a little closer to him. Russia chuckled lightly at him, and kissed the top of his head. Prussia sighed rolling his eyes at the chuckle. "You are becoming so affectionate, it's really kind of cute, Gilbert." He said softly.

"And that's my cue to leave." Prussia made a point to act like he was going to get up.

"Why must you be so rebellious whenever I compliment you?"

"Because I can." _And it's fucking weird._

"Why do you though? I want to know what goes on in that thick skull of yours." Russia stated.

"It'd be nice to know what's going on in yours too, if possible, yours is even thicker."

"What do you want to know?" Russia asked curiously.

"It'd be nice at times.

Russia tilted his head and then held his hand. "We have a bond, so it should have been easier to tell what goes on in each other's minds, yet it isn't..."

"True, I wonder why that is?"

"Because you are overly stubborn and thick skulled."

"You are." fought Prussia.

"You are much worse."

"No I am not."

"You are very much so, little one." Russia smiled.

"No, I'm not..." he sighed laying his head back.

Russia poked Prussia's side, absentmindedly, tilting his head. "Gilbert...?" His voice was quiet.

"Yes, Russia?"

"Can I ask you something?" Russia asked, watching his face.

Prussia looked at him, "Yeah, you can ask."

"Why do you love me?"

Prussia laid his head back down closing his eyes. "I love you because you tell the truth even though I don't like it and you actually like to fight back."

Russia tilted his head, and stroked his cheek. "...I don't understand it, though." He mumbled.

"What don't you understand?"

"I don't understand why you love me." He mumbled. "I love that you do, but...I don't understand it..."

"Why should you understand?" asked Prussia. _Because I really don't either, but I love you. _

"I hate not understanding things." Russia mumbled, sitting up. He winced slightly and cursed under his breath. _Next time he tries to top, I'm going to hit him._ He smiled.

"Well join the fucking club." Prussia said watching him.

Russia looked back at him. "You are the thing that I don't understand most. I can understand almost everything, but you."

"Then why do you love me?"

"I cannot tell you that, because I don't know why myself. But I love that you don't fear me, and you fight back...Besides, it's fun to fuck with your head, da?"

"Thanks for the mind fucks ass." Prussia said sarcastically.

Russia smiled over at him. "Anytime, rabbit." Prussia glared and put his hands over his mouth. Russia smiled, pulling him onto his lap, kissing his hand lightly. Prussia kept his hands over his mouth not letting him speak. Russia rubbed his side lightly, and then a gleam appeared in his eyes, as he smiled widely. Prussia saw this and narrowed his eyes half tempted to remove his hands to find out what he's planning. Russia smiled, holding his arms around his waist. He trailed his tongue along Prussia's palm, before he bit his hand. Prussia glared at him not going to remove his hand since it would only make the bite worse. Russia bit slightly harder, still smiling widely.

"Fuck you." he growled refusing to remove his hand. Russia just shrugged a bit, biting hard as he slid a hand down to his ass and squeezed it hard. Prussia jumped slightly before flicking his forehead to get him to stop biting hopefully. Russia blinked and bit him to the blood. Prussia flicked him again wincing slightly. Russia sucked lightly on his hand, as he loosened the bite's pressure. Once the pressure was released enough he stole back his hand, "What are you, a fucking vampire?"

"No, the only blood that tastes good is yours." He shrugged a bit. "And besides, vampires take blood from somewhere else." He smiled widely.

"Of course it does, I'm Awesome." Russia shrugged a bit, not agreeing or disagreeing, before he leaned up and bit into his chest. Prussia tensed and tried to pull away slightly, "Are you having fun?" Russia just shrugged, biting him harder. "Hey!" he said biting his lip.

"Hey, what?" Russia asked, looking up at him.

"When did you get into a biting mood?"

"I've always been biting you, you were just too slow to realize until now."

"No... I just..." mumbled Prussia. Russia grinned and bit him harder. Prussia shivered, "Stop that..."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Come up with a reason." Russia tilted his head as he bit another spot. Prussia sighed and began to think of reasons but none would come to mind. Russia suddenly pushed Prussia off his lap, and got to his feet, before he wandered out of the room, smiling widely. Prussia stared after him wondering what was going on. He was confused with the Russian. Russia chuckled lightly, and wandered around the house, aimlessly. Prussia growled and got up going to drink another beer. Russia wandered to his room, and pulled on some pants, before he put his scarf back on, and then he wandered around again. Prussia drank a beer before deciding to munch on some chips real fast. Russia saw him in the kitchen, and blinked. "You're eating again?" He asked, poking his head in.

"It's just a small snack and you didn't go six days without food so fuck off." he snapped eating another chip. Russia frowned and looked away before he wandered off. Prussia ran to the door and threw a chip at his head before walking back to put them away after eating another handful. Russia blinked, and turned around, before he shook his head sighing, and continued wandering off. Prussia walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room seeing the cards still all around made him turn in another direction.

Russia went to his room, and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the conversation in the study. "It really makes no sense." He tilted his head. Prussia made his way back to his room and laid down staring at the ceiling. Russia rolled onto his side and stared at his hand. For the first time he noticed that there was a scar from the blood bond. He closed his hand and his eyes, sighing lightly. Prussia felt his hand throb and he looked down forgetting Russia had bitten him and went to go clean it up. Russia sat up and stretched. "He takes so much time and energy, he really is a rabbit." He chuckled lightly.

Prussia was washing his hand and dried it off before wrapping a quick bandage on it. Russia got up and decided to wander around again. He didn't know why he was so bored. "He really is a bad influence..." He murmured. Prussia walked back to his room smiling a bit. Russia wandered over to Prussia's room, and watched him quietly.


	68. Chapter 68

Prussia was just lying on his bed bored, but didn't want Russia to know that he was once again bored. Russia stared at Prussia for a minute, thinking. "Do you want to go out?"

Prussia looked up at him with a gleam in his eye, "Hell yeah I'd like to go out."

Russia smiled. "You are always so eager."

"So? I don't like staying in houses for long periods of time."

"You don't like doing anything for a long period of time." Prussia frowned and began getting some new clothes to put on. "Are you familiar with Maslenitsa?" Russia asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Malimsa say what?" Prussia asked getting a new set of clothes on.

Russia rolled his eyes slightly. "Mas Len it sah." He said slowly. "There's an American thing that can be compared to it...I believe it's called...Mardi Gras?"

"Oh, that kind of festival? I didn't know Russia had that kind of thing..." Prussia said definitely nodding to the Mardi Gras reference.

"It's...different than that though. It's a festival before a month last fast and today is the last day, the main event day. I think you would have fun." Russia shrugged a bit.

"Sure, sounds good." Prussia agreed.

Russia nodded. "Alright, then it's off to Tal'tsi. Are you ready?"

"Yep." he smiled moving to leave the room. Russia wandered down the hall before he headed to the front door; he opened it, and then glanced back at Prussia, before he wandered out. Prussia followed him shutting the door behind him wondering what made this festival different than Mardi Gras.

* * *

They eventually got to the small town of Tal'tsi, and Russia parked, looking around at the crowds. He smiled and then looked over at Prussia, getting out of the car. Prussia followed suit not really knowing how this festival worked but figured if he stayed near Russia it shouldn't be that bad. "Do you want some Blini?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"Blini?" Prussia asked looking at him.

"They are like pancakes." He explained.

"Yeah, I'd like some Blini." Prussia smiled a little bit.

Russia smiled back at him and nodded, before he went to go get some at a nearby stand. He came back with two servings and handed one to Prussia. "There is something you are going to have to do though." he grinned.

Prussia _hated_ catches so he glared at Russia, "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing bad, it's actually pretty simple. The pole climb." Russia's grin didn't fade though.

"Pole, climb?" Prussia asked with his eye twitching. Russia pointed over at a pole that kind of resembled a thick 50-foot upside down coat hanger. There were objects hanging off the top of it. "Wait so, what the hell?" Prussia asked looking at him. "Why?"

"You get a prize if you can reach the top. You can eat your Blini; I just want to see you try to do that." Russia smiled. _Wait till he finds out about the other catch. _

Prussia glared at him, "Fine, so all I have to do is climb to the top?"

"Pretty much." He smiled widely.

Prussia gave him his plate of Blini and went over staring at it. "Seriously?" he asked one more time looking at him.

"Da, there's just one thing though..."

Prussia hardened his glare more, "Now what the fuck else is there?"

"Take off your clothes."

"N... Nei... Ne... WHAT?"

Russia smiled widely at him. "You heard me."

"Why? How does this fit in?"

"You'll see."

"I don't see and want to know." Prussia said crossing his arms.

"Just take off your clothes."

"Why can't you just tell me, I'm really tired of these fucking catches."

"This is the last catch. Now take off your clothes." smiled Russia.

"I better not get in fucking trouble..." Prussia growled as he began taking off his shirt.

"You won't." Russia smiled at him. Prussia flipped him off as he quickly discarded his pants and _very_ reluctantly removed his boxers. Russia chuckled, _very _amused. "Keep these on." He wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist. "I love how easy it is for me to get your pants off now."

"Fuck you!" he spat putting his boxers back on and glaring at him really wanting to knock him out.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "We can do that later, we're in public, da?" He looked up at the pole. "Now go climb it." Prussia flipped him off and looked at the pole again glaring at it not really getting how the hell anyone wins. Russia held Prussia's clothes, draped over his arms. "If you can do it, you'll get a reward." He smiled widely.

Prussia went over to the pole and began trying to climb the stupid pole. _I don't fucking get this! _

Russia grinned, watching Prussia go. _I'm going to laugh if he falls. _Prussia thought he was doing pretty good but really didn't want to fall, somehow thinking that is what Russia wanted. Russia was kind of impressed that Prussia was making it, but then again, he wasn't surprised. Prussia saw he was only about ten feet away now and was feeling slightly tired now but wouldn't let that faze him because he was close. Russia saw him slowing his pace and tilted his head. "Hey! If you don't make it, you aren't getting your clothes back!"

"What?" Prussia yelled losing his grip slightly so he had to stop to tighten again. _Bastard..._ Russia chuckled, and grinned at the Prussian. This was really entertaining. Once he felt he had the grip he needed he slowly began making his way back up. _Just block the fucker out... _

"Hey, it actually worked." He smiled widely. Prussia somehow reached the top and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now. Russia watched him, grinning widely. "He actually did it."

Prussia looked down at him, "Now what the hell do I do?"

"Jump!" Russia called to him, and then started laughing.

"Fuck you!" Prussia yelled angrily before slowly making his way down the pole because falling didn't seem like a good idea. Russia watched him, thoroughly amused. Prussia _finally_ made his way to the ground again and kept glaring at the Russian putting his hand out wanting his clothes.


	69. Chapter 69

Russia just wrapped his arms around Prussia. "You did it." He said with a smile.

"I hate you." he growled reaching for his clothes.

Russia pulled the arm with his clothes on it away. "No you don't."

"Why the hell not?" he snapped.

"You know you don't hate me. Are you cold?" He asked, grinning.

"No shit Sherlock now give them back." Prussia demanded.

"Nyet."

"Ja."

"Nyet." smiled Russia.

"Ja."

"No way."

"Why the hell not? I climbed the stupid ass pole!" Prussia pointed out.

"And I am proud of you for that. Good Boy." Russia patted his head.

Prussia bit his lip, growled slightly, and sent daggers at him with his eyes. "Give me my fucking clothes."

"You look cute with that glare on your face." Russia's smile widened. Prussia flipped him off and quickly tried to grab his clothes. Russia pulled him closer, holding his arms. "Calm down."

"It's fucking cold so fuck you."

"It's not that cold." Russia shrugged slightly, handing him his clothes.

"Ass." Prussia mumbled quickly throwing the clothes on.

"Do you want your Blini? It will warm you up." Russia smiled at him.

"I would very much like that." Prussia said brightening up a bit. Russia nodded, handing it to him, before he started eating his own. Prussia began eating his finding he was quite hungry again and ate it like he would anything else.

"You're going to choke." Russia said, blinking.

"Nope." Prussia said keeping the pace.

"You will...One day."

"You love cursing me don't you?" Prussia asked finishing off the plate.

"Da. It's very fun." Russia grinned widely at him. Prussia glared at him putting his plate aside. Russia took Prussia's hand. "I want to show you something." He smiled widely. Prussia was slightly suspicious but nodded his head with his eye slightly twitching. Russia led Prussia to a large straw statue of a woman. "This is a Kostroma, or Lady Maslenitsa." He smiled widely, and then looked over at Prussia. "Wait till you see what happens with it."

Prussia didn't even really stare at the statue and looked back at Russia. "What?"

Russia wandered away to a stand and bought something, before he went back to Prussia. "Follow me." He smiled, wandering off again. Prussia grumbled tired of really secrets about this festival and followed him. Russia went over to a bench and sat down. "See this?" He held up a small straw doll. "There's a tradition this festival has."

Prussia sat next to him looking at him oddly. "So?"

"I'll show you." Russia smiled, and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a lighter, and lit the doll on fire, watching it. Prussia continued watching it waiting for something to happen. "It's funny though...It used to be people..." Russia said softly, titling his head.

"What?" Prussia asked coming out of the slight daze he got into.

Russia looked over at him. "Not that long ago, they didn't burn the straw dolls that they do now. They did people."

"Why?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "One reason, Jarilo used to require human sacrifices, so that's what we did. But the purpose of the Kostroma now is to burn away sins of the past. You write them down and put them on the doll. Then you burn it." He stared blankly at the burning doll, and then back over at Prussia.

"Oh... then what did you write?" Prussia asked now a little intrigued.

Russia tilted his head, smiling a little. "There isn't a doll big enough for the things that I would have to write."

"Then what little did you write?"

"I can't tell you that." He smiled widely.

"Why not?" Prussia asked glaring slightly at him.

Russia shrugged and tilted his head. "Don't worry about it." Prussia pouted and looked around again. "What would you write?" Russia asked curiously.

"What would I write?" Prussia asked wondering exactly what sins he thought he needed to be cleared.

"Is there anything you regret?"

Prussia thought about it and usually he'd regret letting that Hitler dude rule but if it wasn't for him, I guess he wouldn't have ever come to like, let alone love Russia so right now, "Not really."

Russia tilted his head, blinking. "Really? That's interesting."

"Well I can't really think of anything right now."

"I don't blame you for not being able to think, you're slow so it will take a while." He smiled widely.

"I am not slow you bastard." Prussia snapped.

"You're right." Russia looked up, thinking for a second, before he smiled at Prussia. "You're very slow." Prussia's eye twitched and he pushed at Russia hoping he'd fall from the bench. Russia tilted a bit from the push, and smiled wider. "I still love you, even though you are slow."

"You are an arschloch."

"Cyka." Prussia growled and scooted toward the end of the bench. Russia smiled at him. "Do you want to get something to drink?"

"Sure." He was a little thirsty after the Blini.

"Okay, wait here." Russia smiled and got up. He shortly returned with two drinks, and handed a cup to Prussia. "This should warm you up."

Prussia looked at the cup before taking a small drink seeing it was vodka and tried not to show his exact distaste. _It'll do for now._

Russia smiled at him, and sat back down, leaning back against the bench. "So what do you think off all of this so far?"

"Fucked up and weird."

"How so?" Russia tilted his head curiously.

"It's very... different, you have 50ft. pole to climb and... Blini, and dolls to burn." Prussia explained showing him that yes that was quite a variety at a festival.

Russia blinked. "But do you like it?"

"...Yeah, because of the different stuff, I like it, other than the fucking pole."

"I'm glad that you did it...Zhal chto vy sdelali eto...ne vpadaya..." Russia said, looking away.

"What the hell was that?" Prussia snapped.

"What was what?"

"What did you say in that stupid Russian language?" he asked.

Russia rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you made it?" Prussia had a feeling that wasn't it but didn't press the matter. "Ya lyublyu tebya." Russia smiled before he leaned over and pecked his lips.

Prussia glared at him but kissed him back. _Asshole._

Russia smiled pulling away, "You have no idea what I just said, do you krolik?"

"No I fucking don't!" Prussia flailed.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Russia repeated softly. "It means 'I love you'."

"Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia said wondering if he'd get it.

Russia tilted his head a little. "Hm?"

"Ich liebe dich auch means I love you too." Prussia said surprised he didn't figure it out.

"Ah." Russia nodded, and then looked around, before he stood up. "Let's walk around." Prussia nodded and got up following him. "Do you want to go on a roof?" Russia asked looking at the snow covered rooftops.

"Why not?" Prussia shrugged looking at the roofs seeing snow but not really caring. Russia smiled and continued walking. He picked up some snow, before he threw it at Prussia's face. Prussia's eye twitched and quickly bent down to throw snow at Russia's face. Russia blinked and wiped the snow before he threw more at Prussia. Prussia ducked away throwing back his own snow trying to win this time. Russia got hit again and he wondered if he should use the same tactic as last time. He made two balls and threw them at Prussia. Prussia fell back into the snow missing the snowballs and threw another at him smirking.


	70. Chapter 70

Russia looked around carefully, before he took off. _Last time worked really well, so maybe it will this time too. _Prussia took off after him throwing every now and then able to throw snowballs at the back of his head. Russia turned back and threw snow at him. He started laughing, smiling widely. _This is entertaining. _Prussia took a face full of snow and tripped cursing. He quickly regained his feet glaring and throwing more snow at him. Russia chuckled at his fall before he made another ball, watched him for a minute, aimed and threw it at his face. Prussia was hit again and started just throwing the snowballs erratically no longer really aiming. Russia got hit by a few, and he wandered over to Prussia, and shoved a handful in his face, holding his other arm around his waist. Prussia flailed pushing at his arm not liking the idea of snow being plastered to his face. Russia smiled, and pulled his hand away from his face, wrapping it around his waist. Prussia wiped at his face getting the snow off and glared at him. Russia smiled at him. "What's the matter, krolik?"

"What are you calling me now?"

"Krolik."

"What, does, it mean?" asked Prussia.

"You'll figure it out."

Prussia glared at him and decided to think of a nick name in German just for him. "Hund."

Russia tilted his head. "What?"

"Hund."

Russia blinked. "What does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out."

"Krolik is a good thing." He chuckled lightly.

"Hund isn't a bad thing." Prussia explained.

"Then what is it?"

"What's the word you call me first since you started this."

"You tell me first." stated Russia.

"No."

"Da."

"Nein." Prussia argued.

"Da."

"Nein."

"...Cyka." frowned Russia.

"Schwein." Russia pushed him back into a snow pile. Prussia kicked at his legs. Russia stepped back, smiling down at him. "Schwein." he said again standing up.

"Yebar'." Russia shrugged slightly.

"Now what does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" He grinned.

"Uh... ass? I don't fucking know." guessed Prussia.

"Nyet."

"Then tell me."

"Fucker." Russia smiled.

"Damn straight, 2 to 1."

Russia thought for a second, and then grinned. "Not for long."

"Yeah then it'll be 3 to 1."

"Says you."

"Because I'm always Awesomely right." smirked Prussia.

"No, you just think you are krolik."

"Yeah that sounds good in that sentence..."

"You are an idiot." Russia sighed.

"You are."

"You are."

"You are." fought Prussia. Russia covered his mouth. Prussia pointed at him. Russia rolled his eyes and pushed him back into the snow. Prussia decided to stay down there this time watching the sky.

Russia smiled shaking his head. He sat by him and looked around. "Today is kind of relaxing...in a way."

"A little..."

Russia chuckled lightly, looking over at him. "Are you having fun, krolik?"

"Would be if I knew what that meant, but mostly yes."

Russia leaned over and brushed his lips a little against Prussia's. "Rabbit."

Prussia pushed him away, "Hund."

"What is that?"

"Dog and I guessed right at it because dogs can't stop chasing fucking...rabbits..."

Russia tilted his head, and shrugged a bit. "I guess that may be right...But I don't chase my krolik. You are already mine, so there's no need for that, da?"

"Whatever..." Russia took two handfuls of snow, and dropped it on Prussia's face. Prussia threw all the snow he could at Russia. Russia chuckled lightly and brushed the snow off of himself. Prussia sat up smiling at him. Russia tilted his head, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"What's with that smile?"

"I just smiled." Prussia explained.

"Why?"

"Because I did."

Russia smiled a bit. "It looks better when you smile and don't smirk." Prussia's eye twitched. "What?"

"Nothing."

Russia leaned over and bit his nose. "You're odd."

"Not as much as you."

Russia shook his head. "You are weirder."

"Nein."

"Da."

"No." Prussia argued.

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes." smiled Russia.

"Nein."

"Da." Prussia lied back ignoring him. Russia looked down at Prussia. "What do you want to do now?" Prussia shrugged looking at him. "Do you want to go back?"

"Not really." Russia nodded, lying back by him, tilting his head so it rested against his shoulder. Prussia looked at the sky again smiling a bit feeling Russia on his shoulder.

"Are you cold?" Russia looked up at him.

"A little, but not that bad."

Russia draped and arm over his stomach, and closed his eyes. "Krolik."

Prussia turned and pushed at him with his legs to move him away. "Nein."

Russia frowned a bit at him. "Stop moving or I'll make you climb the pole naked."

"Stop calling me rabbit."

"You're my Krolik, now stop being a Cyka."

"I will keep being a Cyka if you keep calling me Krolik." Prussia stated.

"..." Russia pulled him close and bit his neck, drawing blood. "Tupoĭ krolik."

"No." Prussia said scooting away.

Russia pulled him back. "Stop moving." He sighed.

"Nein." Prussia said squirming to get free. Russia sighed in exasperation and pushed him away, getting up. He stretched and then wandered off. Prussia didn't even care and just laid there. Russia sighed, and looked around. The burning of the Kostroma would be soon, so that meant that the festival was almost over. Prussia rolled over a few times but found it boring and sat up to look to see how far Russia got. Russia wasn't that far, maybe about 15 yards away. He looked around, seeing if there was anything he wanted to buy or do. Prussia shrugged and lied back down.

Russia wandered back over to Prussia. "Come on, they are going to start the bon fire." He said softly.

"Bon fire?" Prussia asked slowly standing up.

"They take all of the jewelry and other things off of that big Kostroma I showed you and burn it."

"Sounds good..." _And warm._ Russia took his hand and led him in the direction of where the bonfire would start. Prussia squeezed his hand lightly as they made their way through the crowd.

Russia looked over at Prussia.

"There is a speech that they do before the burning, so it will take a while."

"Okay..." Prussia sighed.

"Entertain yourself somehow, since you couldn't understand Russian to save your life." Russia chuckled. Prussia glared at him not saying anything. Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "You know that it's true."

"I know." Russia chuckled lightly. Prussia glared at him.

"What's with that look?"

"Because I can."

"..." Russia pushed Prussia. Prussia was barely fazed and stuck his tongue out. Russia stuck his tongue back out at him. Prussia pushed him as hard as he could with a slight smile on his face. Russia lost his balance, and frowned and got up. He grinned before he threw Prussia over his shoulder, and started wandering off.

Prussia flailed, "Hey! Just because I could push you over!"

Russia chuckled lightly. "Not just because of that."

"Then where are we going and why?" Prussia asked not even really trying but just kind of swaying with his strides because he was bored.

"Don't know yet." Russia said, shrugging a bit. Prussia just lied against him letting him take him where ever.


	71. Chapter 71

Russia just wandered around aimlessly, looking around. Prussia got bored of the scenery and laid completely on him. "What do you want to do now?" Russia asked after a minute.

"I don't know."

"And your slow mind comes into play again."

"Shut up." demanded Prussia.

"It's the truth though."

"No it's not."

"Is too." Russia chuckled lightly.

"Not."

"Is too."

"Not." Prussia argued.

"Da."

"Nein."

"Da, it's the truth, comrade." smiled Russia. Prussia hit him in the back. Russia chuckled lightly, wincing slightly. "You can't escape the truth krolik, no matter how hard you hit." Prussia hit him especially hard just for that comment. Russia dropped Prussia on the ground.

Prussia kicked at his legs, "Jerk."

"You had that one coming, Krolik." He smiled.

"No, I didn't."

"Da." Russia pulled Prussia to his feet. Prussia began walking the way they were going. Russia held Prussia's hand, looking back. "We're getting farther away from the crowds." He smiled.

"Do you wanna go back?" Prussia asked holding his hand.

"Why, do you?" Russia looked over at him.

"Not really, the bonfire sounds fun, but eh."

"We can have one of our own, da?"

"Sure." Prussia shrugged. Russia chuckled lightly at him. "Now what?"

"Nothing to worry about, Krolik. Maybe we should go to Irkutsk...But then again, I wouldn't want you to freeze over." He smiled widely.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Russia asked, tilting his head slightly. Prussia growled at him glaring and gave him a tight squeeze with his hand. "What's the matter, krolik?" Russia smiled widely at him.

"I'm not a fucking krolik."

"You're not 'a' krolik, you're my krolik." Russia grinned and kissed his forehead. Prussia glared at him and actually tried to get his hand free. Russia sighed, wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist. Prussia kept his glare and continued walking. "Stop scowling, your face will stick."

"No it won't."

"In this cold, it will."

"No it won't." Prussia snapped.

"It will." Prussia growled and continued walking not even caring if the crowd was just now far behind he just wanted to walk. "Uspokoĭsya, malenkaya odin." Russia said softly. Prussia glared at his face and didn't even bother to ask as he turned back around ignoring him. Russia sighed lightly and pulled Prussia close. "Say something, what's the matter, malenkaya odin?"

"What the hell does that even mean anyway?"

"Little one."

"I'm not fucking little either." Prussia snapped.

"I'm taller than you." Russia shrugged.

"That doesn't make me the little one just because of that."

"It's just a nickname, calm down."

Prussia sighed and stopped walking, "I guess..."

Russia smiled, and kept him close. "See? You were angry over nothing." Prussia looked around seeing that they were pretty well in the forest now and hoped he didn't get them lost. "Is something wrong?" Russia asked, watching him look around.

Prussia shook his head and leaned into him. _Who cares..._

Russia smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You are pretty warm...The vodka did its job." He chuckled lightly.

"I only had a small glass though..."

"It still warms you up. You don't need to drink a lot for that." Prussia shrugged his shoulders still not really caring for vodka. Russia rested his head on his shoulder, tilting his head slightly.

Prussia looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Russia shrugged slightly. Prussia sighed and rested his head on his. Russia smiled and brushed his lips against his neck. Prussia shivered slightly. Russia chuckled and moved up to lightly bite his ear. "Are you cold?"

"No, I..." He saw no win-win situation there so he kept quiet.

"You?" Russia asked, nibbling it a bit harder.

"Nothing." Prussia said quickly trying to say it before he could start breathing heavily.

"Hm, you always speak your mind, the hard thing is getting you quiet...What is it?" He traced his tongue along it, smiling.

"Nothing." Prussia stressed. Russia bit harder, rubbing his hand along his side. Prussia bit his lip and couldn't help another shiver rack his body. Russia felt him, grinning widely, before he moved to his neck, ghosting his lips over the pale skin. Prussia bit his lip more and turned his head away. Not the smartest idea since it only gave Russia more access but he didn't want him to see his slight blush on his cheeks. Russia's grin grew and he traced his tongue along his pulse, before he grazed his teeth along it. A little moan escaped his mouth as he tried to move away. Russia smirked, pulling him closer as he nibbled his pulse. Prussia shivered again and barely held back a moan this time. Russia bit a bit harder before he sucked against his neck, biting every now and again. Prussia couldn't hold it back anymore and moaned. Russia smirked and pulled away from his neck, a triumphant look in his eyes. Prussia growled hating to see that moan escaped.

Russia kissed Prussia's jaw. "Uspokoĭsya, malenkaya odin."

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'Calm down, little one.'"

"I am calm..." sighed Prussia.

"You're growling. A krolik shouldn't growl." He said softly.

"I don't care what the fuck you say."

"If you didn't care, then you wouldn't react." stated Russia.

"I'm not."

"You are." Prussia looked away ignoring him. "Uspokoĭsya."

_ No I won't react because I am calm._ Prussia kept looking away. Russia bit his neck hard.

Prussia gasped, "Asshole!" Russia sucked on the bite, tasting a bit of blood. Prussia glared but shivered at the same time.

Russia smiled and kissed it lightly, running a hand over Prussia's hip. "Uspokoĭsya, krolik. You keep tensing up."

Prussia kept glaring, "I am not tensing up."

"Well, you're glaring, and that is preventing you from enjoying yourself."

"So?"

"Relax, krolik." Russia smiled a little.

"I am..." Prussia sighed.

"Good." Russia kissed the side of his jaw lightly. Prussia looked down at him and smiled slightly. Russia smiled back and kissed the edge of his lips. Prussia looked straight again hoping to tease him slightly. Russia poked him in the side, tilting his head.

"What?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Just looking." shrugged Prussia.

"At what?"

"The scenery."

"...You're an odd krolik." Russia mumbled.

"Stop calling me that."

"Nyet."

"Ja." argued Prussia.

Russia shook his head. "It's too much fun."

"Fuck you." Prussia snapped.

"Well, there is no one around to see us." Russia chuckled lightly.

"Not… that... way." Prussia growled.

"Your mind might not mean it, but your body does." He nibbled on his pulse.

"Nein, I do not want to right now." Russia shrugged slightly, still biting his neck. Prussia pushed at him trying to get the point across.

"I'm not going any farther than this." Russia mumbled, pulling away.

"Good." Prussia began heading back. Russia followed him, taking his hand again. Prussia kind of lead him back the way he thought was the right way.


	72. Chapter 72

Russia let him lead him for a minute. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course."

"Really now?"

"Yes." Prussia lied.

"I see." Prussia kept on walking hoping they'd start to see the crowd again. Russia looked around, smiling a bit as he followed the albino. After not reaching the crowd he looked back at Russia and smiled trying to play it off. Russia smiled widely. "You're lost, aren't you?" Prussia stayed quiet and looked around. Russia chuckled lightly. "Keep trying."

"I'm not lost." Prussia snapped walking again.

"Mm-hm."

"Nein." Prussia growled now just randomly walking in a direction.

"You're still going the wrong way." Russia smiled. Prussia glared at him and tried a different way. Russia just smiled, not saying anything. Prussia kept stomping through the forest and for some reason was actually hoping he would get them so lost Russia would pay for it. Russia looked around as he followed Prussia. _He has no sense of direction. _Prussia decided to take another turn just because he could and also he wanted to try another way. Russia raised an eyebrow at the Prussian, and looked around. _Hmm..._ Prussia was going to try at least another hundred or so feet before he gave up, but was really hoping Russia would give in and tell him where to go soon. "Would you like a hint, krolik?" Russia asked after a minute, still smiling widely.

"Nein." Prussia would wait a little longer now. Russia chuckled lightly, and suddenly stopped walking, pulling Prussia down into the ground when he stopped. Prussia flailed slightly, "What the hell?" Russia just smiled and began dragging him. "Hey! Fucker! I can fucking walk!" Prussia protested loudly.

"I'm aware of that, krolik. You're the one who got us further out here, remember?"

"I was finding our way back." Prussia said crossing his arms.

"You got us even more lost. I was seeing how long you'd go before you gave up."

"No I wasn't." Prussia argued seeing that he was going the complete opposite way he was but still lying.

"Da, you were, malenkaya krolik."

"No I wasn't."

"Da, admit it." Russia said.

"Nein, nie."

"Hm?" Russia looked back at him.

"Nie."

"What does that mean?" Russia titled his head.

Prussia sighed, "Never."

"You really are a prideful malenkaya krolik."

"What does that mean?"

"Malenkaya?" asked Russia.

"Ja."

"Little." Prussia began to stand up so he could walk and not be dragged. "Was the ground finally getting to you?" Russia asked, chuckling a bit. Prussia flipped him off and walked beside him. "I thought you weren't in the mood." Russia raised an eyebrow. Prussia flipped him off again and took the time to speed up leading again. Russia picked up his pace, going beside Prussia. Prussia kept walking his pace. Russia looked around, and then back over at Prussia. "Malenkaya?" Prussia refused to answer to that name. Russia smiled. "Krolik?" Prussia was definitely not going to answer to that one. Russia sighed lightly. "Prussia."

"Yes?"

"Spasibo, chto priehali so mnoĭ segodnya." He smiled widely, and pecked Prussia's lips. "Ya lyublyu tebya, Prussia."

Prussia's eye twitched and stared at him completely confused, "What?" It was a simple question but he really would like an answer.

Russia sighed, shaking his head. "I said that I love you."

"Oh..." Prussia shrugged and kissed him back.

Russia smiled against his lips and pulled away. "I'm not even going to tell you the first part." He said softly.

"What was it?" Prussia pressed hating it when he did that.

"It's a secret." He smiled widely.

"Tell me." he demanded. Russia looked away, shaking his head. "Bastard." Prussia said before continuing walking. Russia let go of Prussia's hand and moved his hand to Prussia's head, pulling him close. Prussia sighed and let him pull him close.

Russia rested his head against him. "Ya lyublyu tebya." He mumbled softly.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia mumbled back. Russia smiled, and closed his eyes as they continued to walk. Prussia kept his eyes open looking at the scenery.

"At least you are going the right direction this time."

"Fuck off." Prussia growled.

Russia kissed his temple lightly. "Not right now."

"Fuck you, I'm still 2 to 1."

Russia shrugged slightly. "That means nothing."

"It means everything, your, I'm taller so I top theory, gone, bet, you lost, and I'm Awesome."

"You're an idiot." Russia said softly. "The bet means nothing, and the theory can still come into play."

"Not with me 2 to 1."

"That's just a number."

"Means a lot more than that stupid fucking theory." stated Prussia.

"No, not really."

"Yep."

"Nyet." Russia argued.

"Ja."

"Nyet."

"Ja, infinity." fought Prussia.

"Nyet, and that's that."

"Ja."

"...I wonder how cold it will be outside tonight..." Russia thought out loud.

"I wonder too."

"Good, because you get to sleep outside." Russia chuckled lightly.

"Don't care, still topped you more than you've topped me." Prussia snickered.

"Not for long." He shrugged.

"Yep, like I said, 3 to 1."

Russia rolled his eyes. "Nyet,"

"Ja."

"No."

"Yes." Prussia stated.

"No."

"Yes." Russia pushed him back on the ground. Prussia got back up, "Kesesesese~ Yes."

Russia pushed him back down. "No."

Prussia only half sat up, "Ja."

"...I think I may have liked you better when you were quiet."

"Your fault." Prussia shrugged getting back up. Russia pushed him back down, grinning.

Prussia went to kick out his legs from underneath him. Prussia's attempts were successful and Russia was on the ground. He sat up and looked over at Prussia, before he got a handful of snow and shoved it in his face. Prussia copied his actions except holding the snow for longer. Russia pushed Prussia away and shook his head. Prussia threw some snow at him. Russia grabbed Prussia's wrists, and pinned him down, sitting over his hips. Prussia flailed and tried to move his hands and legs. Russia chuckled lightly, watching him struggle. "Ass, get off." Prussia demanded looking him straight in the eyes.

"Not on your life." Russia replied. Prussia struggled more on his wrists than anything else at the moment. Russia just pushed his wrists more to the ground. Prussia growled and tried capturing his scarf with his feet so he could slam him on his back.


	73. Chapter 73

Prussia growled and tried capturing his scarf with his feet so he could slam him on his back. Russia twitched when his scarf was caught, and tilted his head, trying to get it away. Prussia pulled really hard on the scarf trying to get him off. Russia leaned back, still holding his wrists. "What do you want to do, krolik?" He smiled widely.

"To get you off." Prussia strained trying so hard to get him back.

"Why?" Russia chuckled lightly.

"Because." Prussia glared at him just holding him there now.

Russia sat back, letting go off his wrists after a minute. "You're a very difficult malenkaya krolik."

"I'm difficult but not a fucking bunny."

"Da."

"Nein." argued Prussia. Russia put a hand over Prussia's mouth, sighing lightly. Prussia bit him again. Russia just watched him, not moving his hand. Glaring Prussia bit harder. Russia winced slightly, but still didn't pull away. Prussia bit as hard as he could tasting blood again.

Russia hissed lightly, and then sighed. "How long are you going to be keeping this up?" Prussia glared at him like he should know that he didn't like being called rabbit. Russia chuckled lightly, and leaned over, pecking his lips. "You are so easily frustrated."

"No I'm not."

Russia held up his hand, smiling. "Then what do you call this?"

"Love bite?" Russia looked at his hand, and then Prussia, and then back at his hand before he shrugged. Prussia laid his head back looking at the sky. Russia smiled and slowly got off of him. Once Russia was off he stood up knocking the snow of his clothes. Russia chuckled lightly, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Prussia sighed and began walking again.

Russia let go of him, before he took his hand. "Are you sure that you are going the right way?" He wanted to mess with his head.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Prussia stressed even picking up his pace slightly.

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Really?" Russia asked.

"Yes I do."

"If you're sure..."

"I am." stressed Prussia.

"Mm-hm, you always are sure of yourself."

"Because I'm Awesome!" Prussia stated smiling as he continued walking.

"Mm-hm, whatever you say." Russia said, looking at the scenery. Prussia ignored him and continued walking in a direction he believed was right. "I think it should get really cold tonight..." Russia said, thinking out loud.

"What makes you think that?" Prussia asked looking at him.

"Well at this time of year, it sometimes gets to below forty eight degrees..."

"So?" Prussia asked looking forward again.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You don't understand logic..."

"I understand logic." Prussia snapped.

"Then you wouldn't have asked. What I mean is it should be very cold, and you getting us lost and probably not even going the right way isn't helping." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm not getting us lost."

"You're right; you are only getting yourself lost." smiled Russia.

"No I'm not getting myself, you, or anyone else lost."

"'Anyone else'? Do you see things that aren't there, krolik?" Prussia picked up his pace wanting to get some space between him and the ridiculous Russian. Russia chuckled lightly and let go of his hand, before he started walking another direction. Prussia looked at him watching him go in another direction and was tempted to follow but yet not follow as he stood frozen trying to decide. Russia kept walking, vanishing through some trees. Prussia took a few steps toward where he vanished and froze again really not wanting to admit that he had no idea where to go. Russia leaned back against a tree. _I wonder if he will keep going the way he thinks is right or if he will follow me...I love testing him. _Prussia, feeling his pride just brim today, decided to try his way for a couple more feet. Russia glanced over and saw him walking. _Good Krolik...Maybe I should give him another test..._

Prussia got about another 20 feet wondering why Russia wasn't at least threatening him. _He knows I'm fucking lost that's why... _He shook his head and turned again before walking.

Russia continued watching him, thinking. _...I wonder what he would do if I called him _that_. _He grinned, widely. Prussia stopped and wondered about going back the way he came. He turned around still surprised that Russia hadn't come back or something. Russia watched him, debating on whether or not he should come out. Prussia frowned and saw a tree that looked easy to climb. He began climbing the tree to see if he could see a fire or lights in the distance to tell him where to go. Russia wandered over to Prussia, coming out of hiding. "What are you doing?"

Prussia jumped slightly about a third up the tree, "Climbing."

"Why?" Russia asked curiously.

"Because I can." came the reply as he disappeared from view.

Russia chuckled lightly. "Moron." He said softly. Prussia couldn't really see any sign of where they left and frowned before climbing back down. He felt his foot slip and he inevitably fell on Russia. Russia caught him, and fell back. "You really are clumsy." Prussia glared at him and quickly stood up not even going to fight that fact. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, before he pulled him back down. Prussia let himself be pulled down and just looked around. "I'm surprised that you didn't come looking for me."

"So?"

"You didn't react the way that I thought you would."

"How'd you think I'd react?" Prussia asked.

"I kind of figured that you would come find me."

"Why would you assume that?" _It was tempting..._

"Because of your personality." Russia answered.

Prussia's eye twitched, "My personality?"

"The way you act, moron."

"I meant was how did my personality give off that I would go after you?"

"You kept hesitating." pointed out Russia.

"Stalker."

"How am I a stalker?"

"You followed me." Prussia explained.

"Not really."

"Yeah, you did."

"So? I'm not going to stay out here all night." stated Russia.

"Then why didn't you just head back since it looked like you were?"

"Because that's the wrong way."

"I figured that..." Prussia mumbled.

"You are learning a good sense of direction." He chuckled. Prussia flipped him off and looked at the sky. Russia kissed the edge of his jaw. He sighed lightly. "You are such a defiant krolik."

"I'm not a fucking rabbit."

"You're _my_ fucking rabbit."

"I'm not _anyone's_ fucking rabbit because I'm not a rabbit!" exclaimed Prussia.

"You are my krolik, get over it." He smiled.

"No I am not."

"Yes you are." Russia argued.

"No." Prussia said flatly before getting up and walking again. Russia got up and pushed Prussia down, grinning. Prussia growled and moved to get up again. Russia grinned at him, watching him get up. Prussia was standing erect again and quickly began moving away from him going in the direction Russia seemed to appear.

Russia followed him, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"Back."

"I just told you that was the wrong way."

"Then where the fuck is it?" asked Prussia.

"They way you were going."

Prussia glared at him, "Then am I heading the right way _now_?"

"Come over here." Russia smiled widely.

"Nein." Prussia said glaring at him crossing his arms.

"Would you like to lose your limbs?"

"Not particularly." Prussia said still not budging.

"Then come over here." He smiled widely.

"No."

Russia shrugged and started walking away. "Then freeze." Prussia wasn't going to abide by anything he said but he didn't want to please him since he was being his usual self today. He began following him but keeping a good distance so he couldn't reach back and grab him. Russia looked over at him and shook his head, sighing lightly. Prussia kept following him just barely keeping him in his sight as he looked around and stayed quiet. "What's the matter?" Russia looked back at him, and then blinked at his distance.

"Nothing." Prussia said moving a little closer but still not close enough to be grabbed because personally, he was tired of the ground. Russia tilted his head, and then looked forwards again. Prussia kept following him. Russia looked around and smiled when he started seeing people again, still a good distance away. Prussia could barely hear audible voices and caught up to Russia's side. Russia looked over at him, before he took his hand again. Prussia didn't do anything as he took his hand because he felt really no need to object this time. Russia looked in front of him. "Since it's pretty much over, should we head back?"

Prussia sighed, "Yeah we probably should."

"Is something wrong?"

"No?" Russia raised an eyebrow, and then sighed a bit. Prussia watched the festival for a while longer until Russia began making his way back. Russia led Prussia back to the car once it was finished. Prussia was happy to the see the car and climbed in. Russia got in and then drove back to the house. "I'm glad that you came with me." He smiled over at Prussia. Prussia nodded already watching the scenery roll on by. Russia looked back ahead of him. "Would you want to do that again, next time?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"That's good."

"It was fun." stated Prussia.

"I'm glad that you had fun, it means a lot."

Prussia looked at him slightly confused, "How?"

"I'm glad you liked something that means something to me." He shrugged a bit. "I don't know how to explain it." He mumbled.

Prussia smiled and leaned his head against the window. "Gotcha." Russia held his hand, staring straight ahead, smiling. Prussia squeezed his hand and kept looking outside actually finding the festival pretty fun.


	74. Chapter 74

Russia smiled looking at the road. "Such a good krolik."

Prussia's eye twitched and snatched his hand back. "Fuck no."

Russia frowned looking at him at the corner of his eye. "What is wrong with being a krolik?" Prussia crossed his arms and looked out the window. Russia sighed, "Difficult krolik."

Prussia punched him in the arm having Russia catch it. "Let go."

"Nyet."

"Ja."

"Nyet." argued Russia.

"Ja." Prussia growled at him.

Russia let go of his hand, pulled over, and quickly tied Prussia's hands behind his back with a cloth from the backseat. "Stay." he chuckled before driving.

Prussia tried to get out of the makeshift rope. "What the hell?"

"You were being difficult."

"I wasn't!"

"Like a woman." smiled Russia.

Prussia glared at him the whole time, "I'm not acting like one."

Russia smiled back at him. "You act like they do when they are...Is it pms? I think you have that every day."

"I do not."

"It's the only explanation."

"No it's fucking not." Prussia argued.

"It's the rational explanation. This is why you have womanly hips."

"I'm not a fucking woman!" yelled Prussia head butting him right in the head. _Fuck if he's driving, he's pissing me off._

Russia twitched and jerked the car, before he stopped. "Well, now that we've _stopped_, do you want to finish getting your frustrations out, woman?"

"A fucking woman wouldn't be fucking hitting you like I am now you bastard!" he yelled going for another head butt in the chest this time.

Russia wrapped his arms around him and held him there. "Have you seen my sister? It's not a bad thing to hit like a girl."

"I don't hit like a fucking girl. It doesn't help my hands are fucking tied and LET GO!" he yelled just royally pissed at him for keeping this up.

"Take deep breaths, we don't want you exploding in the car, now do we?" Russia asked, chuckling lightly. Prussia growled and tried to break free from his hold. Russia smiled widely. "It's like the other time, the more you thrash, the tighter it gets. Calm down and I will free your hands." Prussia bit his lip to help calm himself and waited for him to let him free. Russia watched him for a minute, before he tugged on the cloth and released him, before he sat back. Prussia growled and put his hands back in front of him. "Is that better, malenkaya Zhenshchina krolik?" Russia asked, grinning. Prussia flipped him off and actually looked at the door half tempted to leave. Russia watched him, and pressed a button, locking the doors. "So, now that you've calmed down, anymore mini explosions you want to have or can we get going now?"

"Fuck you." Prussia mumbled looking out the window.

Russia started driving again. "Not right now, East." _...Damn, I had planned on calling him that later... _

Prussia looked at him, "What?"

"Hm?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"What did you just call me?" Prussia asked.

"Nothing." Russia replied, smiling. Prussia looked at him a little longer before looking away again, must've misheard him. "Why, what do you think I called you?"

"East."

"But, that's what you are now? Aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked narrowing his eyes.

"You're no longer Prussia."

"I am still Prussia." he snarled.

"You have two names now, and neither of them are Prussia." explained Russia.

"My name is Prussia." he stated.

"No, you are East Germany or Kaliningrad."

"I'm Prussia."Russia shook his head. Prussia didn't even growl, respond, or anything; he just turned his head to look outside.

Russia looked over at him. "What's the matter, malenkaya krolik? Normally you would be snapping or yelling."

_ Fuck you; I'm pulling the silent treatment again._ He may not like the names he calls him but East was ridiculous, he was still Prussia in his mind, and he may be East but only one person can call him that. Russia smiled a bit and looked forward. When they finally got back to the house, he got out, and instantly headed to go inside. Prussia did the same thing following him inside and once inside, went straight for his room locking it behind him.

Russia watched him go and sighed a bit. _It became interesting, now that he no longer has his name._ A smiled crept on to his face, and he went to his room.

Prussia lied on his bed trying to not think of anything that Russia had recently said and covered his face with a pillow. _Bastard, I'm Prussia, I'm Awesome, and you cannot call me_ East_._

Russia laid on his bed, and thought, still smiling wickedly. _I've found a new way to torment him. _An annoying voice, different than the usual obnoxious one appeared. _You're only pushing him away, you always do this._ His smiled faded until his face went blank. _He's going to leave anyways._

Prussia kept his face hidden in the pillow and closed his eyes. _Bastard..._ He still didn't know why he loved him and he was really wanting an answer now because all he ever got on his end of the relationship was headaches, if he could even say they were _in_ a relationship anymore by the way they act...

_ Why do you keep doing this then? Because he's leaving? You want him to?_ "No..." Russia mumbled. _So you want him to stay, yet you do that to him? _"..." Prussia pushed his thoughts aside and forced himself to sleep making it a pretty uneasy for the night. Not able to stop moving or well, dreaming of unanswered questions. _Keep pushing him away and he won't stay._ "I know that." He mumbled, biting his lip. _If you don't act differently then you will lose him. _Russia sighed. Prussia began mumbling in his sleep and was moving so badly he was actually getting close to the side of the bed. It wasn't until he fell off the bed he woke up cursing loudly. Russia wandered out of his room, and towards the study, arguing with 'himself' still.

Prussia crawled back on the bed and froze as a _certain_ voice came back. _Looks like your being broken. 'I'm not because I won't let him think he won.' Maybe that is true, but why do you keep thinking about him because if you don't, he'll only break you. _

_ Apologize to him for earlier._ "And why should I?" _So he doesn't leave...But he will anyways, won't he?_ Russia twitched as the voice changed.

Prussia pushed his thoughts away again closing his eyes and just as he was about to fall asleep, a new, completely different thought rang through his head. _I wish the wall was down so I could escape this hell hole_... His eyes snapped open and couldn't find sleep for the rest of the night as he blankly stared at the wall wondering why he would think that.

_ Think about it, he's controlling you so that when he leaves it will hurt you more. That's what the bet did, you gave him a taste of control and he wants more._ Russia sat back, staring blankly at nothing.


	75. Chapter 75

Prussia continued staring at the wall not even caring as the voice came back. _Nothing can change the fact you want out. Tired of being caged. So when the wall co... _Prussia kept listening to the voice staring at the all wondering what was going on.

_ And the reason you aren't saying anything is because you know it's true_. Russia just shook his head, blinking slowly. Prussia finally gave up and went to leave his room, but thought against it since Russia would probably be out and about. _Admit I'm right._ "...I...I don't know...what to think anymore." Russia frowned and then sighed. _Agree with me, He's controlling you. _"...He's...controlling me?" _Now you get it._ Russia just blinked. Prussia hit his door and left anyway going to get a drink of beer. His face was still slightly expressionless as he grabbed a beer and began drinking. Russia got out of the study, hoping the voice would leave him alone. He wandered past the kitchen and paused, seeing Prussia. He took a breath before he wandered in. He didn't say anything at first.

Prussia didn't even see him, even though he was looking at the door, he just continued drinking his beer and had a second one ready to open next to him. Russia wandered over to him, before he almost wrapped his arms around him. He hesitated, and took a step back, biting his lip. Prussia didn't even flinch at the movement or say anything. He finished off the beer and expertly, for once, threw it in the trash before opening the second one. Russia finally put his hands on Prussia's cheeks and rested his forehead against his. Prussia seemed to wake up from a dream as he snapped his attention to him looking into his eyes. Russia stared into his eyes for a minute, before he pulled away, stepping back again. Prussia blinked a couple times, "What?" he asked after taking another drink of his beer. It seemed his mind decided to sleep on him even though his body still moved so his self arrogance was slowly coming back.

"Nothing." Russia murmured, not looking at him anymore. _You'll lose him._ That began to echo in his head.

Prussia shrugged and leaned back slightly drinking some more. _Bastard..._

"I need to ask you something." Russia mumbled stepping close to him, watching his face.

Prussia glanced at him but focused on the beer again, "Yeah what is that?"

"There's just something I need to know." Russia mumbled, glancing down. He sighed before he tilted Prussia's chin up and kissed him. Prussia didn't get how this would answer a question and right now, he really wasn't in the mood. It's already bad enough he didn't keep to his original plan so maybe he'll go to his back up. Become unresponsive to anything that shows affection... why not? He let him kiss him but he really didn't kiss back. Russia pulled away, biting his lip. He didn't look at Prussia. "I want to know if you hate me, and if everything means nothing...It looks like I may have an answer." He mumbled, stepping away from Prussia as he kept his gaze down. "It is all a lie." He smiled bitterly. "I should've known." He mumbled, heading out of the room.

Prussia really didn't get what he meant because in his mind's eye, he just saw himself getting Russia back, not really ending the relationship, but like he said before, it really wasn't one. They had multiple fights in a day, most sex happened after a bet, and he couldn't even come up with a reason of why he loved Russia. So in retrospect, I guess there was nothing to begin with, but why did he feel his heart twinge at the thought?

Russia went back to the study and sat at his desk. He put his hand under his shirt, and when he pulled it out, his heart rested on his hand. "You cause too much trouble." He said hollowly.

Prussia finished off the beer and put it in the trashcan before walking back to his room locking it again. _I really need some sleep. _

Russia set his heart on the desk, and poked it, wincing. His vision blurred and he rubbed his wetting eyes. _I told you it was a lie._ He picked up the beating organ and threw it at the wall, temporarily forgetting what it was. He groaned as pain shot through his body and bit his lip to the blood, trying not to yell. Prussia plopped on his bed again shivering slightly from the cold of his room and snuggled into the sheets still debating on if it was worth trying to sleep. Russia tried to catch his breath, as the pain still coursed through his body. _F-fuck..._

Prussia moved to his back looking at the ceiling wondering why his heart wouldn't stop randomly aching. _Bastard, jerk, dumbass, fucker, can't you leave me alone when I'm mad at you?_ Another voice that sounded taunting replied instead. _No._ "Why not?" _Because you care and I care... _He wrinkled his nose at that and shut his eyes tightly.

Russia leaned back when the pain subsided, and he stared at his heart on the floor. "...I don't need it anymore...Do I?" He mumbled. Prussia sat up and drummed his fingers on his knees debating now on two things, go explain to Russia why he didn't kiss back, or go to sleep. Sleep sounded way better right now. Russia twitched as his heart throbbed, for some reason it hurt more when it wasn't in his body. Prussia saw there was no way his body was letting him sleep so he decided to go see what Russia was doing. Sighing he got up and walked to Russia's study figuring he was in there. He didn't hear anything but that usually meant he was working so he decided to knock. Russia continued staring at his heart intensely, barely noticing the knocking. "What do you want?" He finally asked after a minute. Prussia figured he really wasn't in a good mood so he just walked in anyway. As he closed the door and looked at Russia though, he realized, he had no idea at how to apologize, if that is what he planned on doing. Russia looked over at him, wincing every so often from the throbbing of his heart. _Fucking useless organ._ "What is it?" _Don't let him speak, he's a liar. Remember? It was all fake._ He winced, that hurt more than the throbbing.

Well even though his behavior happened because of what Russia did, it was always Awesome to be the bigger man so, this one time, he decided to apologize, or make amends first. He didn't really notice the wincing, "Russia there's a reason I didn't kiss you earlier..."

'Because it's not real.' He mouthed, and sighed. "You don't need to explain anything to me."

"Why's that?" Prussia asked not really able to catch what he mouthed. "I do have to explain..."

Russia shook his head. "No. I understand." _I don't want to hear this. _

"No you don't understand." Prussia sighed moving closer to him now. "I didn't kiss you earlier because..." he trailed off still not believing he was going to apologize but...

"Because it's not real." He repeated under his breath and his heart spasmed slightly, making him clench his fists and bite his lip. _Don't do this._ He looked up at Prussia, hiding the pain in his eyes.

"What's not real? I'm trying to tell you I didn't kiss you earlier because you were being a jerk." Prussia said putting his hands on the table looking at him straight in the eyes.


	76. Chapter 76

Russia blinked and leaned back, staring him in the eyes. "Y-Yeah...I know..." He smiled a bit. "I'm glad..." He said softly.

"So what _were_ you doing?" _You didn't look too good when I came in... _

"N...Nothing." Russia mumbled, ignoring the beating heart on his floor, he made sure not to look at it. "Come here though." He said softly.

"Why?" Prussia asked still not really over what he just _had_ to keep calling him.

Russia sighed a bit, and tilted his head back. "Never mind then." He said softly.

"What?" Prussia asked. Russia just shook his head, twitching slightly. "What's wrong?" Prussia pressed.

Russia opened his eyes and stared at him. "Nothing's wrong."

"Sure looks like something is wrong." Russia just shook his head, closing his eyes again. Prussia leaned over the desk and poked him. "What's wrong?"

Russia leaned a bit farther away from him. "Nothing's wrong." Prussia glared at him poking him again. Russia sighed. "Why are you poking me?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Fine then." Prussia said turning around and leaving the room quickly slamming the door behind him.

Russia watched him, sighing. He looked back at his heart, before he got up and went to pick it up. He winced when he picked it up, and sighed, realizing that he had indeed hurt it. "Fuck." He mumbled, walking back to the desk. He sat down and set it on the desk, staring at it. Prussia went to the kitchen grabbing a couple more beers to drink really pissed at him. He was supposed to tell him when he was hurt and yadda yadda, but when it came to him, nothing applied, bastard. Russia sighed, and went back to poking his heart. Because of the wall incident, this time it hurt a lot more than it had before. He coughed, and when a coppery taste filled his mouth, he twitched. _Damn it all. _Prussia in no time at all was drinking his second beer, well technically his fourth today but who needed to count. Russia opened his mouth slightly, putting a hand over it, to see if his thoughts were correct. The red liquid proved him right. "Fucking hell." He frowned at the abused organ on his desk.

Prussia crushed the cans and was tired of all the rules on him so he was _going_ to make sure Russia told him what was wrong. Cursing he got up throwing the cans away before slowly making his way back to the study. Russia sighed, leaning back as the blood dribbled down his chin. _It's weird when it's mine..._ He stared at the heart again, and poked it one last time, to test it. He instantly clenched his teeth and spasmed a bit from the pain. _Fucking organ._

Prussia decided not to knock and barged in not really getting the scene he was expecting. He stared at Russia then his heart, and then back to his face, "There was something wrong..."

"Nothing is wrong." Russia replied, still clenching his teeth as he looked away from the albino.

"Fucking liar, why don't you put the damn thing back!" Prussia snapped not really getting _why_ he even had it out.

Russia just shook his head. "Don't worry about it. What do you want?"

"For you to fucking tell me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong." Russia shot him a look.

"Yes there is."

"No there is not."

"Why don't you tell me? I _have_ to tell you." pointed out Prussia.

"Because there is nothing wrong!"

"Really now? I see blood coming out of your mouth and your heart looked like it's been beaten so why can't you fucking tell me!"

"God damn it, there is nothing wrong!" Russia, once again without thinking about what the organ was, threw it at the wall. He clenched his teeth harder, holding back the scream that begged to be released.

For some reason, Prussia didn't even care when he threw the heart or flinched when he heard the contact, "Fine, don't tell me anything then, I guess I'm not that fucking important." He turned around and left the room for good this time going to his room and locking it behind him.

Russia watched stared at where the Prussian used to be. His eyes felt heavy and it hurt too much to speak. _It's not like..._ He set his head on the desk and stared blankly at his heart. _Fuck._

Prussia got himself deeply embedded into the sheets so he'd have trouble getting out on purpose because apparently Russia didn't need him so he didn't have to jump at every odd sound he might hear. _Bastard, I'm not fucking apologizing this time._

Russia frowned a bit and exhaled shakily. _You've lost him. It might be too late. _That was the last thing he heard, before he passed out.

Prussia was still for some reason finding it hard to sleep and boy was it pissing him off. _He should have told me what was wrong... _Then of course another voice decided to pop up to argue with him. _He's as stubborn as you, maybe worse. _"Shut up..." _He could be dying._ "His own fault..." At that he went to sleep seeing the voice had quieted, but still hoped deep down the bastard wasn't dead.

* * *

Even Russia's subconscious argued with him. _I told you so, it's his little game._ "Shut up." _You let him rile you up, and you're paying for it. You could die from what you did._ "Then the vast majority of the world would get their wish." _...Then that bastard would be gone, scot-free. Do you want that? _"..." _I thought so._ "I'm not going to listen to you." _Of course you will listen. I'm the one who understands your true thoughts. _"..." Prussia was sleeping restlessly and just getting more entangled into the blankets because he was still fighting over the fact that Russia could die and he should do something, but his pride wouldn't let him. Russia opened his eyes a bit and started coughing. _It hurts to breathe..._ He thought, groaning lightly. Prussia finally stopped moving laying still and was surprising not dead from being so entangled into his sheets. _What if you die?_ The voice repeated. Russia attempted to take a deep breath and went into another coughing fit, this time spitting blood. _I'm fine..._ he frowned, keeping his head on the desk.

Prussia blinked not even realizing he was really awake. He groaned and tried to move finding it really hard to. _Fucking blankets..._ He began to try to untangle himself. Russia's eyes closed again, but he didn't pass out. He was fully awake, the throbbing in his chest made sure of that. Prussia finally got at least his head out and then began working on his body.

Russia exhaled lightly. _This is one of the stupidest things I have done._ He frowned. _Falling for the Prussian is the stupidest._ '_...Shut it.' _Prussia was nearly free now and found it easier now since he had one arm and leg free. Russia shivered, exhaling shakily, and then twitched, frowning at the annoying pain that was there to remind him of his abused heart with every movement. Prussia finally got free and jumped out of the bed nearly hitting the door so happy to be out of his predicament. Russia tried to stay still, but he couldn't. He tried to sit up and once he was up, pain shot through him, so he rested his head back on the desk, keeping his eyes closed.

Prussia opened the door and looked down the hall at the study. _I wonder if he's...DAMMIT he deserved it, just go eat something... _He went toward the kitchen but looked back at it again. Russia sighed and twitched, opening his eyes. He stared at the odd bruising on his heart and shivered, closing his eyes again. Prussia found himself at the door again even though he was going against his plan and knocked on it.

Russia opened his eyes half-way and then they closed, feeling heavy again. _Go away..._ Prussia knocked again wondering if he went to bed or something else... Russia opened his mouth to try to say something, but he only started coughing. _Fuck._

Prussia was about to walk to Russia's room before opening the room to the study. "Russia?"

Russia shivered and just kept his eyes closed. _Damn it._

Prussia saw Russia's heart on the floor again and gingerly picked it up looking over at Russia who was lying on his desk. He felt his chest tighten and tried to keep calm as he walked over, "Russia?"

Russia twitched when his heart was touched and shivered again. _It hurts again..._


	77. Chapter 77

Prussia set it on the table carefully and looked at Russia in the face. "Shit Russia, you need to get your heart back in..." Russia shook his head, turning it away from Prussia. "Hey, its right here just put it back in." Prussia said following him. "Just put your fucking heart back." Russia shook his head again, and sighed lightly, wincing. "Why not?" _I would ask what's wrong but the bastard won't answer anyway. _Prussia looked at him glaring slightly. Russia shrugged and then shook his head again. He tried to sit up again and this time achieved his task, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry out. Prussia watched him as his eyes narrowed more, "Do you want any help?" Russia shrugged and then held his hand out shakily, before he picked up his heart. The entire time, he was staring at Prussia blankly. He stared at his heart for a minute and then maneuvered his hands under his shirt, to put it back. Prussia watched seeing as he pulled his hand back out. "Why did you take it out?"

Russia shrugged. "It's useless." He said, flatly, not looking at Prussia.

"How _is_ it useless?"

"Because it is."

"_How_?" Prussia asked.

"Because..." Prussia sighed and turned to leave again. "Don't go..." Russia mumbled.

"Why?" Prussia asked not even turning around still holding the doorknob.

Russia bit his lip. "...J-just come back." he mumbled.

Prussia gripped the doorknob tightly before releasing it and walking back on the opposite side of the desk. "What?" _Why won't you answer my damn questions?_

"What do you want?" Russia asked, watching him. "You keep coming back."

"Why should I answer you when you won't answer me?"

"I will answer you."

"What was wrong?" asked Prussia.

"That was the first time I threw my heart at the wall."

"Why did you throw it at the wall?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow.

"The voice came back." He said simply.

"Oh..." Prussia looked to the side knowing his own voice had come back but, it was _a lot_ more sympathetic then the last one.

"There are two of them now..."

Prussia sat down in a chair backwards to where he was resting against the back. "Was it the new one's fault for the... heart thing?"

"No."

"Alright, um, why I keep coming back, right?" Prussia asked hopefully remembering his question.

"Yes. Why do you?"

"My own new paranoid voice." Prussia stated putting his head on his arms and looking to the side.

Russia blinked and then sighed. "We really are strange."

"Just a little..."

"Is there anything else?"

Prussia thought about it realizing he wouldn't have come if it wasn't for the voice... "Not really."

"Come over here then."

Prussia's eye twitched, "...Fine." He got up more out of curiosity than anything else to walk over to him.

Russia pulled him onto his lap, putting a leg on either side of him. He buried his face in his chest, holding his arms around his waist. "I'm...sorry." He mumbled. Prussia blinked wondering what he was sorry for and probably figured it was for everything the past few hours but, he was so hard to read. He wanted to ask why but thought against it putting his arms around him. Russia sighed, shaking slightly as he pulled Prussia closer. He mumbled incoherently

Prussia put his head against his and let him hold him still not really sure about what to say, not that he didn't like to hear the apology... "I... I... It's fine." Russia looked up at Prussia and pressed his lips against his. Prussia kissed him back lightly. Russia smiled a bit against his lips and winced a bit, pulling away. "Does it still hurt?"

Russia shook his head. _Of course it does, idiot._

"You're still lying to me." Prussia said pulling away farther.

"Don't pull away." Russia mumbled.

"Then why do you still lie to me? I'm fucking trying to tell you shit more but you won't tell me." pointed out Prussia.

"I don't want you to worry, I'm fine, okay?" Russia mumbled burying his face in his chest.

"That's my excuse but you won't listen to it so I won't."

"Fine. I will try to tell you more, okay?" Prussia nodded putting his arms back around him. Russia smiled a bit and rubbed his back lightly. Prussia held him a little more tightly putting his head on his. "I love you." Russia murmured, squeezing him slightly.

Prussia still didn't know why but he still loved him, "I love you too Russia."

Russia smiled a bit and looked up at him again, to peck his lips lightly. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Why?" Prussia asked a little confused.

"For not staying away and... for still loving me." _It's not a lie...is it?_

"You may be an ass but I can't stop." _...Fucking thinking of you, loving you for some reason that still escapes me? _

"And you complain a lot...But...You're worth it." Russia smiled a little. Prussia smiled a little bit at that and closed his eyes. Russia lightly kissed him, rubbing his back gently. Prussia kissed him back pulling him a little closer. Russia deepened the kiss, moving a hand up to stroke his cheek softly. Prussia deepened the kiss as well moving his arms around his neck. Russia smiled against his lips, nibbling on his bottom lip lightly. Prussia smirked and closed his lips tighter together. Russia's smile faded and he pulled away for a second. "Damn you."

"What?" Prussia asked smirking.

"Cock tease." Prussia smirked only smiling at him. Russia rolled his eyes before he pulled him into a deep kiss. Prussia kissed him back with just as much passion. Russia moved his hands to his hips and rubbed his thumbs along them, tilting his head. Prussia pulled him close again keeping the kiss moving one hand to his hair to tug on it lightly. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, grinding his hips under his for a second, before he slid his tongue into his mouth. Prussia began to play with his tongue moving against his hips to keep the little friction. Russia rubbed his tongue along his as he started moving again started shivering slightly. Prussia shivered and felt his body relax even more deepening the kiss. Russia slid his hands back to Prussia's waist and slipped his hands under his pants and boxers, just resting them there and he traced the inside of his mouth. Prussia barely held back a moan and began to wrestle his tongue as his hands sliding slowly down his back. Russia wrestled his tongue back, rubbing hard against it. He shivered as Prussia moved his hands, and rubbed a hand along his ass. Prussia couldn't hold back the slight moan that escaped his lips and pressed closer to Russia. Russia grinned against his mouth and pulled a hand away to go unbutton his pants and unzip them. He pulled his other hand away and slid his hands up Prussia's chest, breaking the kiss to pull off his shirt.

Prussia let him pull off his shirt and kissed him right when he was done removing his shirt. Russia smiled widely at his kiss and kissed him deeply as he rubbed his hands along his hips and the front of his pants, but never exactly touching his groin. Prussia moaned a little more putting his head on his shoulder beginning to breathe a little heavier. Russia grinned and finally rubbed his hand over his growing erection. "Stand up." He said softly, chuckling lightly.

Prussia moaned a little louder, "Why?"

"Just do it."

Prussia groaned pushing the desk back before standing up. "Happy?"

"Very." Russia pulled his remaining clothes down, before he pulled him onto his lap again. Prussia felt it unfair, like usual, to have no clothing while Russia was still clothed, and quickly took off his shirt before attacking his chest with butterfly kisses. His hands went to his nipples lightly tweaking them. Russia moaned lightly and smiled. "Unfortunately for you, malenkaya Odin, I have something." He got something on the desk and pulled Prussia's wrists back. There was a light clicking sound, and he pulled his hands away from the handcuffed wrists.

"What the fuck..." Prussia tried to break free his wrists looking back at them before glaring at Russia. "Asshole..." He turned back around focusing on getting the handcuffs off someway only showing more of his neck. Russia attacked his neck with a series of bites and kisses, with some sucking mixed in there too. Prussia noted that he really needed to stop giving away his neck like that and shivered under the attacks and moaned lightly.

Russia bit hard against his pulse, smiling. "Just enjoy it. The handcuffs makes it fun, da?"

Prussia moaned a bit more, "Ma… maybe..." His was heart was beginning to race along with the increasing heat in his body. Russia slid a hand to his erection and traced his glove covered thumb along the tip. Prussia shivered a little more moaning a half notch higher forcing his body not to buck into his grip. Russia grinned, biting hard as his finger traced along the shaft, absentmindedly. Prussia kept on moaning writhing slightly from under the touch wanting more but of course would never beg, no matter how much teasing Russia would do. Russia finally gripped him lightly and stroked him painfully slowly. Prussia growled and laid his head on his shoulder biting his lip. _Bastard._

Russia chuckled lightly. "Patience Gilbert." He said, picking up his speed slightly.

"I, c… ca… can be, pa… patient." Prussia stated breathing heavier.

Russia shook his head, sliding two fingers to Prussia's mouth. "Then suck." He said, picking up his pace again.


	78. Chapter 78

Prussia paused still breathing slightly heavily debating on if he should give Russia what he wants or be a cock block. For right now he decided to suck on his fingers since his hands were cuffed making it as sensual as possible. Russia watched him, breathing a little heavily, watching him with lust filled eyes. He slowed his pace on his strokes and then went back to his neck, sucking on his pulse. He began biting it, lightly at first, and then he started applying more pressure. Prussia moaned and acted like his fingers were his member and how he would treat it. Russia bit his neck harder, before he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, replacing it with his own mouth. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and rubbed it against his. Prussia kissed him back rubbing against his tongue more roughly still moaning, but was less in volume now. Russia kissed him rougher, stroking him harder. He lightly bit down on his tongue, pulling him closer. Prussia growled at the bite but began moaning again really hating the fact that his hands were cuffed because then he could do something back to him. Russia rubbed his tongue roughly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He pulled away a bit to nibble and bite at his bottom lip, before he slid his tongue into his mouth again. Prussia kept up with the kiss before pulling away himself and bit on Russia's pulse licking and sucking on it.

Russia moaned, tilting his head to give him better access. He bit his lip, closing his eyes. He pulled his hand away from Prussia's member, to rub his hip. Prussia continued to attack the spot and bit at it making it slightly bleed and left it like that before attacking his collarbone. Russia tilted his head back, moaning a bit louder. He bit his lip, opening his eyes half way, the violet orbs filled with lust and want. Prussia licked at a couple of the hickeys before taking in one his nipples giving it the same treatment as his pulse. Russia's breathing got heavier and he tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair. He shivered and bit his lip. Prussia continued the ministrations on the nipple before placing ghost kisses across the other nipple. Russia shivered and pulled his head back to kiss him deeply. He shivered and tilted his head, pushing him back a bit. Prussia kissed him back just as deeply feeling a little weird as he was pushed back a bit because he couldn't hold himself up and just felt unbalanced without the use of his arms. Russia pulled away and exhaled shakily, moving back to Prussia's neck. He bit into his skin, drawing some blood. Prussia bit his lip hard making it bleed slightly and half moaned as he leaned his head back slightly. Russia sucked on his neck for a minute, before he slid his hand back to Prussia's erection, stroking it slowly again smiling against his neck. Prussia began moaning again and arched his back slightly. Breathing heavily he tried to demand, "I, wa… want m… my hands, free."

"Why?" Russia asked, chuckling lightly. He pulled away from his neck, sitting back against the chair. "Without your hands, I have complete control." He chuckled lightly, stroking him faster.

Prussia moaned a little louder breathing heavier, "No, y... yo… you don't." He bit his lip as he tried not to buck into his grip.

"There's nothing you can do." Russia replied, softly, slowing his hand. "Now, malenkaya krolik, why do you want to be freed? This is too much fun."

"Don't fucking call me that and I want to be freed so I can give you more pleasure." Prussia snarled answering his question.

"Then your hands are going to stay tied." He said softly, ignoring the first thing. He placed a light kiss on his pulse, moving his hand fast again.

Prussia moaned loudly again, "Why not?" Russia ignored him, nibbling on his pulse. Prussia bit his tongue. _Bastard._ Russia moved his hand faster, before he pulled his hand away, putting both hands on his hips. Prussia couldn't help a slight groan putting his head on his shoulder.

"You didn't want me to stop?" Russia teased, chuckling lightly.

_ Bastard._ Prussia purposely looked away ignoring the question.

Russia stroked his cheek lightly, before he stood up, setting Prussia on the desk for a second. He looked back at the documents, noticing for the first time that they had blood on them. _Oh well._ He looked back at Prussia and kissed him deeply. Prussia glared at him before kissing him wondering what he had planned now. Russia smiled against his lips, lightly nibbling on his bottom lip, as he pulled off his gloves. Prussia still refused entrance smirking slightly. Russia moved his hands to his hips, pulling him closer. He bit Prussia's lip slightly harder. Prussia chuckled slightly keeping his lips tighter together. Russia paused his attempts as he thought of an idea to get Prussia to open his mouth. He suddenly smiled widely against his lips as one came to mind. Prussia pulled away slightly and looked at him wondering what suddenly made him so happy. Russia rubbed his hand along Prussia's inner thigh slowly, as he tilted his head, watching the Prussian intensely. Prussia watched him not moving or anything.

Russia smiled, moving his hand back up to his hip to pull him closer. He slid his hand back down Prussia's inner thigh, before down to his entrance. He trailed his finger along it, before he pushed it in. Prussia gasped and moved away slightly only because he wasn't really expecting it. Russia pulled him back with his other hand, kissing him deeply. Prussia kissed him back growling at him hating that he got him to open his mouth but should've expected it. Russia smiled and deepened the kiss as he pushed his tongue in, rubbing it along Prussia's lightly as he slowly thrusted the finger before he added another one. Prussia tensed and moved a little away from his finger not having the intrusion for awhile now.

Russia pulled away, breaking the kiss. "Relax." He said softly. "If you relax and be good, you may get your hands back." Prussia sighed and focused on relaxing muscles knowing that if he didn't it would hurt. Russia pecked his lips lightly, moving his hand again as he began scissoring the fingers. "Tight ass." He mumbled, brushing his lips against Prussia's ear.

Prussia moaned slightly, "You're the tight ass." he said while breathing heavily.

"From what I'm seeing...and feeling, it looks like you are."

"So are you, remember, I did fuck you twice."

"And it looks like we're about to be tied." Russia grinned, adding another finger.

"Hell no we're not." Prussia said moaning louder and wished he could move but it was so hard without his hands.

"It looks that way to me. Your body wants it. Don't deny it." He smiled widely, tracing his tongue along the shell of his ear. Prussia shivered moaning louder not really able to deny that fact, it felt good but, he didn't want to be tied... Russia scissored his fingers for a minute before he finally pulled them out. He undid his pants, coaxing out his own erection as he pulled them down a bit, stroking Prussia's again. He smiled and kissed him deeply. Prussia kissed him back deeply still quickly trying to debate if he should still let him top, but it felt good. Russia pulled his hips closer, before he positioned himself. He broke the kiss, exhaling shakily as he slowly entered the Prussian.

Prussia winced and tried his best to stay relaxed not able to help from cursing loudly. _Fucking bastard having to be big... _

Russia pecked Prussia's lips and held him close. "I won't move until you say so." He said softly. Prussia was breathing heavily and waited a few more seconds before nodding. Russia started thrusting, moving slowly as he watched Prussia's face. He kissed his forehead, smiling. Prussia continued moaning louder and couldn't really move with him since his hands were still cuffed. He bent down and attacked the other side of his neck he hadn't touched yet biting and sucking. Russia moved his hands behind Prussia's back, caressing the skin until he moved his hands to his wrists. He brushed his fingers against the heating metal, before he pulled his hands away, not giving Prussia release of the handcuffs. He moaned at Prussia's bites and thrusted harder and picked up his speed a little. Prussia growled and moved to a spot on his shoulder before biting down on it especially hard at the non release of his hands moaning and breathing heavier with each thrust. Russia hissed slightly and moaned at the bite, closing his eyes tightly. He grinned and pulled out. He pulled Prussia's legs over his shoulders and pushed back in, getting deeper.

Prussia cursed as he got in deeper making him moan louder and he found a way to move with him a little bit now. He was breathing so heavily and kept trying to get his hands free. Russia moaned, picking up his pace again, trying to find the prostate of his. He watched Prussia's attempts to free his hands and smiled. "Y...You really...have...no...control now." He said between moans. Prussia glared at him and was about to retort as he saw white arching his back slightly knowing that he had hit that bundle of nerves. He moaned louder feeling his body heat up incredibly fast. Russia grinned at his moans, breathing heavily. He moved his hand and lightly gripped his erection before he started stroking him in time with his thrusts as he picked up the pace again. Prussia writhed slightly under him in pleasure moaning louder with his eyes closed tightly. He kept trying to move with him feeling his wrists hurt more from the handcuffs. Russia moaned loudly, and moved his hands back down Prussia's back. With a click, he undid one of the cuffs, feeling a bit of blood from Prussia's rough efforts. Prussia didn't even look at his wrists as he pulled Russia closer digging his nails slightly into his back as he kissed him roughly making himself more breathless. He was finally able to move with Russia matching his thrusts and arching his back.

Russia moaned loudly against his mouth, pushing his tongue into his mouth to rub roughly against his. He put his hands on Prussia's hips, slamming them against his own. Prussia began to feel the knot in his lower abdomen and he saw a flash of white again as he just barely scraped his prostate making him moan into the kiss. Russia grinned and kept aiming his thrusts, angling to hit that spot again. He moaned and shivered pulling him closer. Prussia couldn't hold it back anymore as white fully enveloped his vision releasing onto his stomach and their chests. He held Russia tighter digging his nails in more moaning loudly, "Russia!" Feeling Prussia tighten around him sent Russia over the edge and he bucked his hips, thrusting a few more times, moaning loudly as he rode out his climax. Once Prussia felt himself stop filling him up he collapsed back on the desk. "Fuck..." he mumbled already knowing it's going to hurt, not as bad as the first time, but it will fucking hurt. Russia panted, wrapping his arms around Prussia. He sat back onto the chair, pulling him onto his lap, before he pulled out of him. Prussia held him closely and was trying to catch his breath. He was leaning against him feeling tired because he really hadn't slept much.


	79. Chapter 79

Russia rubbed his back lightly. "Do you want to go to sleep?" He asked softly, kissing his head lightly.

"A little..."

"Can you stand up?" He grinned at the question. Prussia glared at him and moved to stand up. It wasn't as bad, it still hurt but he could pull it off as long as he held something every so often. Russia stood up, and wrapped his arms around him, leading him to his room. He shut the door behind him and wandered over to his bed, laying down on it as he sighed lightly. Prussia followed him laying down beside him knowing that's as far as he felt like going for tonight. Russia smiled at him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You should probably take a shower so you can get cleaned up." He rubbed a thumb over his wrist.

Prussia winced at the slight pain, "Maybe, but you should too..." He was just trying to move the attention to him so he could rest.

Russia shrugged a bit and kissed his temple. "Maybe later." Prussia shrugged as well putting his head on his chest. Russia draped an arm around him, holding him close. "It looks like you were wrong." He said softly.

"What?"

"The score isn't three to one."

"Oh shut up..." Prussia sighed hoping to turn to away from him.

Russia leaned over and kissed him softly. "That's not why I did that though. None of that was sex it was me really loving you." He said softly.

Prussia looked back at him, "Maybe then we shouldn't keep track from now on."

Russia nodded and smiled, pecking his lips. "I love you." He said softly, "That was also my way of apologizing."

Prussia smiled and pecked his lips as well, "I love you too and that way sucks because my ass hurts." He smiled showing that he was kidding.

Russia blinked, and sighed, shaking his head. "The more it happens, the less it will hurt."

"I know that."

"Good." Prussia kissed him a little longer this time and put his head in his chest feeling sleep creep up on him again. Russia smiled at the kiss and ran his fingers through his hair lightly, humming a Russian lullaby. Prussia held him closely falling asleep. Russia smiled at him, kissing his head lightly. "Sleep well, krolik." he said softly. Even in his subconscious mind, he hit him for the word still deep asleep. Russia winced, and put a hand over his heart, glancing at his chest. He frowned at the bruise seeping into his skin. _Fuck..._ Prussia went back to sleep soundly as his body began to fully relax. Russia slowly moved away from him, replacing his chest with a pillow. He really didn't want to move, but he wasn't about to let that moron notice the bruise. He stroked his cheek lightly. "I can't tell you everything." He said softly. Prussia barely even flinched not even able to tell a pillow from Russia in the deep sleep he had been feeling a lot better now that he had went to see if Russia was okay. Russia went to go take a shower, and changed into some fresh clothes afterwards. He put a hand to his head as it started hurting. "I overdid it." He mumbled, wandering back to his room. He lied down and pulled Prussia to his chest, sighing.

Prussia gripped his shirt instantly tightening it quickly mumbling under his breath. His brow was slightly sweating and he was slightly panting like he just got done running. Russia looked over at Prussia worriedly. "Prussia?" He asked softly, putting a hand on his cheek.

Prussia flinched away still obviously asleep tightening his grip more, "...something...wrong..." was the only coherent words with more mumbling.

Russia lightly tapped his cheek. "Prussia, wake up. It's okay." He said softly. "Wake up, it's just a dream."

Prussia suddenly pushed at him yelling, "Bastard, fucking trusted you!" His sweat was really cold and he shivered violently before completely resting again.

Russia's face filled with worry, and he shook Prussia. "Gil...Wake up..." Prussia slowly woke up to the shaking and grabbed at his arms for anything solid. "Are you all right?" Russia asked, quietly, watching him closely.

Prussia didn't look at him, "I'm fine..." _Great, just what I needed, that nightmare while sleeping in the same bed as him. _

"You aren't fine...What happened?"

Prussia sighed, "Obviously, a nightmare."

"I understand that much. What happened in it...You were yelling in your sleep."

"That's normal for every nightmare." Prussia said waving it off lying on his back.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me." Prussia said rolling to face away from him. _I know you won't be nice all the time, I can't even guarantee that..._

_'I trust you.' Prussia said looking up at him. Russia's eye twitched and brought down his fist again connecting with the side of his head making darkness take over._

Russia put a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards him. "You love me, don't you?"

"Yes, I love you." Prussia answered looking at him in his eyes but flinched suddenly seeing that blank look again that was still fresh in his mind from his nightmare. _It wasn't his fault... _

Russia pulled away a bit, seeing him flinch. He pulled his hand away. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Do you want to be alone?" He asked, sitting up.

Prussia's hand shot out catching his, "No."

Russia tilted his head, and ran his other hand through Prussia's hair. "What's wrong?"

"Not yet." Prussia said shaking his head at the question.

Russia nodded and kissed his forehead. "All right." He continued stroking his hair, lying down again.

_Not your fault._ Prussia snuggled up to him right away and held him. _Just, no more dreaming tonight... _

Russia smiled and kissed his head. "It'll be alright." He said softly.

"Yeah, I know, it's..." Prussia started but shook his head closing his eyes. _Just go to sleep, forget about it. It wasn't him so you still technically trust him. _Russia almost asked him, but sighed and pulled him close. Prussia felt himself slipping more and more into his unconsciousness. Just as he felt himself slip into full deep sleep again, four words left his lips finishing his sentence, "...because I trust you."

Russia smiled a bit, and kissed his forehead. "That's good." He said softly, rubbing his back. Prussia held onto him tightly this time hoping that when he finally was fully relaxed, that he wouldn't let go. Russia felt him tighten his grip, and his smile faded, the blank look reappearing on his face. _He just has to dream about that now, doesn't he. _Prussia kept holding him tightly as his body relaxed but soon his arms were just laying there like noodles. Russia continued stroking his hair, wondering if he would have another nightmare as he stared into space. Prussia's heart was keeping a steady rhythm along with his breathing. Russia kissed his forehead. "It's going to be...just...fine..." He said, softly yet hollowly. Prussia moved a bit but still stayed in close proximity of Russia. Russia finally closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep himself, holding Prussia close. Prussia continued sleeping moving only a little bit every now and then. Russia loosened his grip on him when he was finally asleep and buried his face in his hair.

* * *

Prussia woke up _hour's_ later feeling a lot better and felt like he was being smothered by Russia, but didn't really care. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, exhaling softly through his nose. Prussia smiled and tightened his grip again. _Thanks for staying. _

Russia slowly opened his eyes when he tightened his grip. "Mmmmm..." He rolled over, and ending up pulled Prussia on top of him, since he was holding on to him tightly.

Prussia eyes widened slightly. _What the? Why the death grip? _Russia opened his eyes a bit and stared at Prussia for a minute. Prussia looked at him seeing he was awake, "Why the death grip?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "This is coming from the one who was clinging to me all night." He smiled a bit.

"You seem more clingy right now than me." Prussia pouted slightly.

Russia shrugged, and pecked his lips. "You clung to me all night, I'm just holding you."

"You have the tighter grip." Prussia pointed out.

"That means nothing."

"Yes it does." Prussia smiled kissing at his jaw.

Russia shivered a bit, sighing. "Feel better?"

"Much."

"Good." Russia said softly, pecking his lips.

Prussia kept the kiss a little longer running his tongue over his bottom lip. "Why?"

Russia sighed. "Do you think I enjoy seeing you unhappy or even scared?"

"No I was just wondering..."

"I want you to keep being happy. You're face looks better when you're smiling, instead of frowning."

Prussia looked at him a little wide eyed, "Seriously?"

"Seriously what?" Russia tilted his head, crooking an eyebrow.

"Did you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it."

"Oh, thanks." Prussia said feeling a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Russia smiled and kissed him softly. "You're even cuter when you blush." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm not fucking cute, or a girl, _or_ a rabbit."

"You don't have to be a girl to be cute."

"That's a girls' name." stated Prussia.

"No, it's not. What do you want me to call you then?"

"Prussia, Gilbert, Awesome one..." then just a lot of random names began spilling out mostly including the word Awesome.

"I am not calling you anything with the word 'awesome' in it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's...ridiculous." Russia explained.

"No it's not, I am Awesome."

"It's ridiculous to call you 'Oh Awesome one'." Prussia shrugged still seeing nothing wrong with it. "...I'll call you almost anything but that."

"Fine, I can deal with that." Prussia said.

"Really?"

"...Yeah?"

Russia pecked his lips. "Good Boy...I get the feeling that I already know what you would call me, if I gave you a choice."

"I wouldn't do it all the time." Prussia huffed.

"You would."

"No I wouldn't."

"You would." stated Russia.

"No I wouldn't."


	80. Chapter 80

"I believe that you would, krolik." Russia mused, watching him with an entertained smile.

"If I did I would've already been calling you it a lot, but I haven't."

Russia shrugged a bit. "No one ever said that you were the sharpest tool in the shed." Prussia was a bit annoyed, knew it'd defeat the purpose, but he decided every time he'd be called rabbit or anything else the damn Russian could think of, he'd call him Vanya. Russia kissed Prussia lightly, and traced his finger along his spine. Prussia kissed him back and ran his hand over his side. Russia smiled against his lips and pulled him closer, moving his hands to his hips. Prussia kept the kiss moving his hand slowly to his back rubbing his lower back. Russia nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, deepening the kiss a little as he applied more pressure. Prussia slowly opened his mouth right away this time moving his other hand to his back to travel his spine. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth, rubbing slowly along his as he shivered slightly at his touch. Prussia shivered as well rubbing against his tongue trying not to be too rough yet and stopped in the middle of his back to drum his fingers along his spine. Russia shivered, pulling Prussia closer as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, lightly tracing the inside of his mouth. Prussia decided to roughen the kiss slightly continuing to drum his fingers on his spine. Russia rubbed his tongue harder against Prussia's. He smiled against his lips, pulling his closer as he rubbed his hands over his hips.

Prussia moaned very lowly moving his hand to the nastier hickey he made and quickly pushed it. Russia hissed slightly as Prussia pushed it, and pulled his hand away, biting down on his tongue a bit. Prussia smirked before releasing the hickey and sat up feeling slightly hungry. Russia sat up, stretching, before he buried his face in Prussia's neck. Prussia patted his head and stayed a little longer for Russia. "You're still very warm..." He murmured. "It feels good." He chuckled lightly. Prussia smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around him. Russia lightly pressed a kiss to his neck, before he looked up at him, out of the corner of his eye. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Prussia admitted.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Prussia shrugged not really caring if he did or didn't. "Do you want anything in particular then?"

"Not really."

Russia nodded before he lightly kissed the edge of his jaw. "Alright." Prussia kissed him on his head looking around the room. Russia smiled and pecked his lips, before he got up, running a hand through his hair. "It shouldn't take too long." He said, before he wandered to the kitchen. Prussia got up to get dressed finding it incredibly better to walk and made it to his room with no mishaps. Russia decided to just make something simple, and went with Blini and eggs. Prussia went to the kitchen sitting at the table using another chair as a foot rest. Russia looked over at him and smiled a bit, before he looked back at the food. When he was finished, he dished it up, and set a plate in front of Prussia, before seating himself across from him.

"Thanks." Prussia said seeing the Blini and instantly began eating it like normal.

Russia watched him, chuckling lightly. _He is such an amusing person._ Prussia ate the pancakes finishing them quickly and pushed the plate away. "Well, watching you eat is never boring." Russia said, smiling.

"How's that?"

"It amazes me how you don't get sick or choke." Prussia shrugged and went back to resting his feet on the chair. Russia got up, and got his plate. He put a hand on Prussia's head as he kissed his temple and then pecked his lips. Prussia kissed him back holding it a little longer before pulling away. Russia smiled and brushed his lips against his again, before he pulled away and went to go wash the dishes. Prussia decided to stay in the kitchen a little longer relaxing in his position. When Russia was finished, he looked back at Prussia. "What do you want to do now?" Prussia shrugged not really knowing what to do, like usual. Russia chuckled lightly and watched him. "I think I may go take a shower." He said yawning a bit. Who cares if it's only been a few hours since his last one? Prussia shrugged again pretending he didn't care but it did sound like a good idea. Russia tilted his head in thought. "Da, I'm going to go take one." He said, before he wandered to the direction of the shower. Prussia watched him leave and he got up slowly following after him.

Russia pulled off his shirt and glanced in the mirror, tilting his head to look at his neck, end then his chest. He put a hand over his heart, wincing, before he pulled off the rest of his clothes and got in, turning on very warm water. Prussia got to the door giving it a few more minutes before slipping in and stripping. He stood there a couple more seconds before hopping in the shower with Russia and holding him from behind. Russia looked over at Prussia for a few minutes, smiling a bit. "Hey, malenkaya odin." He said softly.

"Hello Vanya." Prussia replied holding him a little more tightly.

"Are you going to start calling me that all the time now?" Russia asked, sighing a bit.

"Only when you call me a name I don't like." Prussia stated kissing his back. Russia raised an eyebrow, shivering slightly as he rubbed his hand over Prussia's arms. Prussia moved one hand up to his heart and lightly held it there. "How's your heart?"

Russia bit his lip hard at the touch. "It's perfectly fine." He said softly.

"Sure?" Prussia asked moving to look at his chest.

Russia turned away from him so he couldn't see it. "Da, it's fine."

"Then why did you move away?" Prussia asked moving faster to look at his chest.

Russia kept moving away, shrugging. "Why are you worried?"

"It was my fault you took it out and threw it wasn't it?" Prussia asked always having that notion but never wanted to really touch on it. He stopped trying to move and just held him with his cheek placed on his back.

Russia blinked. "Do you really think that?" He asked, sighing. "Da, I was frustrated when I threw it the second time, but it's not your fault." He said softly.

"Then why won't you let me see it?"

"Because it's fine." Prussia put his hand over his heart again and poked it trying to see his reaction. Russia bit his lip harder and clenched his teeth together, tilting his head back. "What are you trying to do?"

"See if you're lying and it looks like it..." Prussia sighed moving his hand away.

"I'm not lying." Russia said softly.

"Prove it and let me see."

"Why do you need to see it? I'm fine."

"Because I want too." explained Prussia.

Russia sighed and pulled away from him. "Don't worry about it."

"I will." Prussia said suddenly tired of the shower and got out grabbing a towel and his clothes waiting to dry himself off when he got to his room.

Russia frowned and got out of the shower. He turned it off and pulled on his shirt, staring off into space as he buttoned it up. He pulled on his pants before he slowly went to Prussia's room. He opened the door and wandered over to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "What?" Prussia asked keeping his eyes on his headboard still not exactly sure why he always kept pressing the matter of when Russia was hurt. It was probably because he loved him, which lead to why does he love him? It just can't be because of sex and fighting there had to be something else.

"I'm sorry." Russia mumbled, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He sighed and pulled Prussia closer to his chest, wincing slightly.

Prussia frowned and pulled away, "If it hurts don't push it."

Russia pulled him back. "I don't care if it hurts."

"You should."

"Why?"

"You should." Prussia stated.

"I don't. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

Russia sighed and pulled away, going and sitting on Prussia's bed. "It's fine." He said softly.

"Fine." Prussia said lying back on the bed looking at the ceiling.


	81. Chapter 81

Russia looked over at him, and sighed. "How much does this matter to you?" He asked, not looking at him.

Prussia looked at him then back to the ceiling, "The fact that I'm still worrying over it..."

Russia sighed again. "Fine, I'll show you it then, but I'm fine. Okay?"

"Better be fine." Prussia sighed sitting up. Russia undid his shirt and pulled it off, before he turned so Prussia could do it. The bruise had darkened a bit so it was a medely of black, violet and blue, and it had spread slightly. Prussia eyes widened slightly never really seeing this kind of thing but it _was_ Russia. "It sure as hell doesn't look okay."

Russia shrugged a bit. "It's fine." He took Prussia's hand and lightly put it over it, biting his lip. "I'm okay."

"It will heal soon right?"

_ ...I don't know how long it will take. _"It shouldn't be long."

"As long as it heals." said Prussia.

Russia stroked Prussia's cheek lightly. "I'm fine." He said softly, leaning over to kiss him softly. Prussia kissed him back running his hand through his hair. Russia pulled away and rested his forehead against Prussia's. "There, you aren't going to worry about this anymore are you?"

"No..." he said looking into his eyes.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "Good." He said softly. Prussia wrapped his arms around his neck. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him onto his lap. Prussia smiled and put his head on his shoulder. Russia rubbed his back lightly. "Ya lyublyu tebya bolshe, chem nichego." He said softly.

Prussia blinked a few times having his smile slightly falter, "...What?"

Russia sighed a bit. "I love you more than anything." He repeated.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia said hoping he'd remember the last time he said it. Russia blinked a bit, and then kissed his head. Prussia smiled and put his head back onto his shoulder. Russia smiled and rubbed his back again. He bit his ear lightly. Prussia shivered burying his head more into his shoulder. Russia smiled wider at his shiver and bit it a bit harder. Prussia bit at his neck before looking at the wall behind him.

Russia shivered and pulled away from his ear. "Is something the matter, malenkaya odin?"

"Nothing Vanya." Prussia shrugged his head smiling into his hand.

Russia felt the smile. "Don't give me that look." He said, kissing his forehead. Prussia rolled his eyes smiling wider. Russia stared at him, pulling his hand away. He smiled back and pecked his lips. "It looks a lot better, when you smile. YA хочу Vy, chtoby sohranit byt schastlivym." He put a finger to Prussia's lips. "Before you ask, I said 'I want you to keep being happy'."

Prussia couldn't help but keep his smile at that, "I'd like to see you smile more too." He brought his hand up and flicked his forehead.

Russia blinked in reflex to the flick. "I do smile." He said, tilting his head.

"Truly."

Russia stared at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Less creepy smile and more true smile." Russia blinked and stared at him. Prussia sighed resting his head against his shoulder.

"I'll try to work on that."

"Gut." Russia poked his sides, and then thought for a second.

Prussia poked him back but didn't stop poking when he did.

Russia started poking him again. "Are you ticklish?"

_ Ticklish?_ "I don't know..." Russia decided to test this, starting with his sides. Prussia flinched but it just felt weird more than anything else. Russia moved a hand to his neck, raising an eyebrow. Prussia looked at him wondering what he had planned now.

Russia titled his head. "You're boring."

Prussia shrugged, "Well like I said I've never really felt ticklish."

"I wanted to hear you laugh." Prussia shrugged again. Russia went back to poking him in the side. That time something felt... different and he slightly squirmed. Russia raised an eyebrow and kept poking that spot.

Prussia pushed at him to get him to stop because it felt so weird. "N... nein."

"What's wrong?" Russia asked, smiling.

"It, just felt weird don't do that." Prussia said covering that spot. Russia pulled his hand away and poked around that spot. Prussia felt it but not as bad and was able to hold it back. Russia tilted his head and poked that spot. Prussia thrashed falling off the bed as a small giggle escaped his lips before groans from hitting the ground. Russia grinned down at Prussia, mischievously, before he got of the bed and climbed over him, tickling that spot on both sides of the albino. "W… wha… what the, f..." Prussia couldn't even finish his sentence beginning to laugh and tried to hold it back at the same time. "Stopp!" Russia grinned widely down at him and kept up at it. He chuckled lightly at Prussia. Prussia kicked at him and flailed trying to get free. "A... as… ass!"

"Stop trying to hold it in." He chuckled lightly. Prussia's eye was slightly tearing up as he finally let his laughter out but instantly began hurting his stomach because it was just so powerful. Russia smiled widely and pulled his hands away after a while. "It looks like I got what I wanted."

Prussia was breathing slightly heavy as he pulled himself to a sitting position. "Ass... hole..."

Russia just grinned and kissed him. "I love your laugh it's pleasant...when it's not the other one."

"Hey! Kesesesese~ is fucking Awesome."

Russia wasn't looking at him when he said that. "Hm? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Prussia glared at him moving back onto the bed. Russia chuckled lightly, moving back up. "I'm kidding." He pecked his lips lightly.

"Figured, you're a jerk like that." Prussia said smiling slightly.

"Then what does that make you?"

"As in?"

"...That's pretty self-explanatory." Russia mumbled.

"Self-explanatory?"

"..."

"What?" Prussia stressed really not getting whatever he was supposed to be getting.

"Never mind, I probably overworked your mind." Russia kissed his temple. Prussia glared at him sticking his tongue out before rolling over to sleep. Russia watched him for a minute, before he lied next to him, wrapping an arm around him to pull him to his chest. Prussia sighed liking to be in his grasp. "You also got what you wanted...I find that amusing." Russia said softly.

"Do I just generally amuse you?"

"...Da." Prussia for some reason could deal with that and put his arms over his. Russia smiled, putting his chin on his shoulder. "You have a cute laugh."

Prussia growled and tried to move away, "Not cute."

"Very cute." He pulled him closer.

"Nein." he snarled.

"What's so wrong with that?" asked Russia.

"It's... for… girls."

"Why do you keep comparing yourself to a girl?"

"You do that!" Prussia exclaimed.

"I only said you had a cute laugh."

"Yeah, that's a girl compliment, no wonder your name can be turned girly..."

"..." Russia let go of Prussia, got off the bed, and wandered out of the room.

"I didn't say it." Prussia stated as he left the room and sighed looking at the ceiling.

Russia thought for a minute, pausing, before he went back, a grin on his face. "I have an idea."

Prussia looked at him, "What?" Russia just smiled wider. Prussia's eye twitched slightly, "What?"

Russia sat on the bed, before he got Prussia's wrists. He pulled last night's handcuffs out of his pocket and chained him to the headboard. "There we go."

Prussia cursed in English than German trying to pull his hands back but it was a little late. "Why?" he asked once he was sitting up slightly pulling at the headboard.

Russia climbed over him, pinning his legs down. "So I can do this." He started poking his sides in a certain spot again.

Prussia squirmed biting his lip shaking his head. "Nein." he moved away making his wrists hurt more but he didn't really care.

Russia kissed him softly. "Stop being so stubborn."

"No." Prussia said tugging at the handcuffs really hating now that he was _ticklish._ Russia just said up and poked his sides. Prussia kicked out at him biting his lip more. Russia pulled his hands away, sighing a bit, before he kissed him deeply. Prussia kissed him back happy to be no longer being poked. Russia started poking his sides again, nibbling on his lip. Prussia squirmed and closed his lips tightly trying to get away from his hand.

Russia pulled away, chuckling lightly. "Why are you holding back?"

"I don't like being ticklish..."

"So?"

"I don't like it." Prussia whined looking at his wrists and glaring seeing that they were bleeding slightly again.


	82. Chapter 82

Russia shrugged and pecked his lips. He smiled and started tickling him again. Prussia squirmed and bit his lip hard so he couldn't laugh even though he desperately wanted to. Russia kissed him softly, resting his hands on his sides. "Stop biting yourself."

"Nein." Prussia said breathing slightly heavy.

Russia smiled and traced his tongue along his bitten lip. "I know your weakness." He mused. Prussia glared at him and tried to move a little more away. Russia smiled a bit wider. "It's not like it's a bad thing. It's cute." He said softly.

"I'm not cute."

"Your laugh is cute."

"No, it's not." fought Prussia.

"It's very cute."

"It's not cute."

"If it's not cute, then what do you want me to call it?" Russia asked.

"Anything but _cute_."

Russia smiled widely at him. "Oh, really?" Prussia's eye twitched afraid of what he might think of. "Adorable."

"Not that either."

"You said _anything_."

"So?" asked Prussia.

"Anything means _anything_."

"No it doesn't."

Russia sighed and shook his head. "Fine." He kissed Prussia's jaw. "Then it's nice." He kissed under his ear. "Hot." His neck. "Amazing." He moved his shirt a bit to kiss his collarbone. "Sexy." He moved up and pecked Prussia's lips lightly. "Happy?"

"Awesome is the better word but those are fine." Prussia said kissing him back.

Russia smiled and shrugged. "I think that may be one time I will agree with you about that."

"Yeah, I'm Awesome like that."

"..." Russia stared at him. "Whatever you say." Prussia frowned but ignored him because he still said he was awesome. Russia smiled and kissed him softly. "Don't frown." he mumbled against his lips.

"I can't smile all the time." Prussia said kissing him back lightly.

"I know you can't but frowning is different than smiling." Russia murmured, before nibbling on his lower lip. Prussia shrugged not really getting what he meant. "You have such a slow mind." Russia said, pulling away. Prussia stuck his tongue out at him. Russia just smiled and kissed his temple. "Cute." Prussia glared at him rolling away. Russia sighed a bit. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Because I am, we've already gone through this." he snickered lightly.

Russia sighed and kissed his jaw lightly. "Difficult idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Da, you are."

"No I'm not." Prussia argued.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Yes." smiled Russia.

"Nein."

"Mm-hm." Prussia growled moving more away from him. Russia pulled him back and held him close. "...Pansy."

Prussia went to hit him, "I'm not a fucking pansy."

"Da." Russia replied, smiling.

"Nein."

"Da."

"Nein." Prussia growled pushing at him.

"Da." Russia replied, pushing him back.

"Nein."

"Da." Russia chuckled lightly, kissing his cheek. Prussia grumbled moving his head away. Russia rolled his eyes a bit, resting his cheek against his. "Don't be a baby."

"I'm not being a baby because I'm not a pansy."

"No, you're just throwing a fit in your own little way." Prussia looked at him glaring. Russia just smiled widely at him.

"Jerk." Prussia stated.

"Pansy."

"Bastard."

"Bitch." smiled Russia.

"Fucker."

"Asshole."

"Dumbass." Prussia growled.

"Moron."

"Fag."

"You would know." chuckled Russia. Prussia nodded and stared at the ceiling. Russia grinned and pecked his lips. "I won."

"No you didn't, I called you a name last."

"...Idiot."

"Twit." Russia rolled his eyes and kissed him to shut him up. Prussia smirked slightly and kissed him back. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia continued the kiss running his hand through his hair. Russia nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, poking his sides again. Prussia pursed his lips together as he felt his sides poked, but luckily, missed the spot, was still close, but missed it. Russia smiled against his lips, rubbing his sides lightly. Prussia licked Russia's bottom lip and quickly closed his mouth again. Russia raised an eyebrow and nibbled on his lip again. Prussia pulled away at that and got up, "Kinda thirsty."

Russia rolled his eyes and sat up. "Then get a drink, moron."

"That's what I'm doing." Prussia smirked walking to the kitchen.

Russia sighed a bit. "Idiot." He murmured, before he headed to the study. He didn't want to, but he had some things to do. Prussia got to the kitchen and decided to just drink water. Russia looked over the desk, smiling a bit, before he sat down and started working. Prussia drank a couple glasses of water sitting on the table and thinking of what he should do. Russia got bored of the work faster than usual. He rested his cheek on his palm as he propped his elbow on the desk, and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Prussia went to the couch and plopped down on it thinking about taking a nap. Russia opened his eyes halfway and stared at the paper work for a second, before he sighed and sat back, closing his eyes again. Prussia rolled to face the back of the couch letting his eyes close and his body go to sleep because he felt he needed it. Russia sighed lightly and sat up again, writing a few things. His eyes slowly closed as he worked and soon he was out.

* * *

Prussia seemed to be sleeping well other than a few movements here and there but his breathing was slightly becoming ragged. Russia's head was on the desk, and he breathed lightly, his mind was gone for the time being. Prussia didn't get why he was dreaming when Russia beat him up again. Maybe it was his mind warning him that it could still happen? He thrashed slightly having now a leg off the couch beginning to sweat a bit. Russia sighed and turned his head, shivering lightly. His breathing was still pretty light, and his face was calm. Prussia's body was having trouble keeping his dream from reality and a roll he did in his dream to avoid a kick from Russia made him roll off the couch quickly having an arm smash against the table. Surprisingly Prussia didn't wake up but his arm was bleeding from the impact.

Russia's eyes opened when he heard a crash. He sat up and yawned. "What did that idiot break now?" He blinked tiredly and looked back at the desk, before he sat back, closing his eyes again. Prussia twitched slightly as the dream was nearing the end of the memory that he had and he tried to crawl away making some pieces of glass stick into his palm and a little into his leg. Russia opened his eyes again and stared forwards, trying to wake up. He really didn't want to sleep all day.

Prussia slowly woke up as he felt another stab of pain run up his arm and slightly from his leg. Looking down he regretted waking up. _Shit broke the table, blood on the floor, how the hell am I going to get _this _cleaned up before Russia finds out..._ He sat up wincing from the pain in his arm and leg quickly moving to the bathroom. First, need to get this glass out. Prussia was still tired so he was slightly shaky as he took out the pieces as carefully as he could.

Russia stretched and stood up. _I should go make sure he didn't break anything too valuable._ He yawned lightly before he wandered out of the study, and went to go look for the albino. "I wonder what he broke anyways..." He murmured.

Prussia finally got the last piece out of his leg and dressed his wounds before hearing footsteps come close. _Fuck!_ He quickly moved to hide in the shower as he passed finishing at dressing the wounds hoping he didn't come in here.

Russia wandered past the living room, and then paused, taking a few steps back to look in the room. His eyes widened at the glass on the floor. "How the hell..." He stared at the glass, blinking slowly. Once Prussia thought for sure the blood was all off the sink and the outside of his clothes, he went toward the living room seeing Russia. Russia looked over at Prussia. "What happened?"

"I woke up to it." Prussia shrugged going over to start cleaning it up only wincing when he bent down and moved his arm a lot.

Russia watched Prussia, before he sighed, and kneeled down. "Go do something else. I'll clean it."

"I can help." Prussia said pretty much aiming for the small pieces that didn't come along with his arm that had blood on it.

"Don't worry about it." Russia mumbled, looking at all the glass. _This is going to be a bitch to replace. _Prussia still felt bad and didn't want to leave it all for him to pick up and stayed. Russia looked over at Prussia. "You've done enough, its fine."

Prussia sighed and leaned back a bit looking at him before getting up and leaving the room. _Fucking nightmare... _

Russia watched him leave. "What the fuck did he do?" He mumbled, looking down at the glass again.

Prussia put the glass in the trashcan and headed to his room wincing now more at his arm. He sat down on his bed and took off his shirt completely to look at the wounds fully. _Why did I just start dreaming of that anyway? _

Russia soon got the glass picked up and threw it away, sighing. He went to Prussia's room, and knocked on the door, before he opened it. "How exactly did you break the table?"

Prussia was lying on his bed and looked at him, "Might've kicked it?"

Russia blinked and stared at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Prussia said sitting up and looking at him. "Like I told you, I woke up and saw the table."

Russia wandered over to him, sighing. "You really are something."

"Something?" Prussia asked scooting to the edge of the bed.

"I don't know if it's a good thing yet." He said with a sigh.

"Oh..." Prussia was about to rest his chin on his left arm but then thought about it resting on his right arm.

Russia sat on the bed next to him. "It all depends on the day."

Prussia opted to resting on his shoulder, "Really?"

Russia stroked his hair lightly. "Da, some days are better than others."

"That's also the same with you too."

"Really?" Russia smiled and pecked his lips lightly.

"Yep." Prussia replied kissing him back. Russia smiled against his lips and stroked his cheek lightly. Prussia suddenly debated on if he should tell Russia about his injury but it wasn't as bad as the burn and he believed he got all the glass out. Russia tilted his head, pulling away. He smiled and kissed his forehead lightly. Prussia smiled and rested his face into his chest.

Russia ran his fingers through his hair lightly. "Cute." He murmured under his breath.

Prussia flipped him off with his good hand and took a quick glance at his left hand. _Should I?_

Russia noticed him look at his left hand. "Something wrong?"

_Well it's more of the nightmare that I don't want to talk about so..._ "Fuck, yeah, I guess I rolled off the couch and hit the table..."

"Are you okay?" Russia asked worriedly, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a couple cuts..."

"Let me see them." Prussia frowned but removed his shirt and rolled up his pants leg. Russia turned his arm over, examining the damage, and looked him over. "Does it hurt?" He traced his finger over a cut, lightly.

Prussia winced slightly, "No shit it did just happen."

"Shut up, it's just a simple question." Russia frowned and pecked his lips. "Wait here." He said, standing up, before he wandered out of the room. Prussia groaned hating to be fussed over like this but waited and figured the next time he'd just keep his mouth shut. Russia returned with a bottle and a wash cloth. He poured some liquid from the bottle onto it, and looked up at Prussia. "This is going to sting." He pressed the cloth over Prussia's cuts. Prussia bit his lip and waited for it to be over. Russia pecked his lips and moved the cloth to his leg. "I'll bandage it, alright?" He asked softly. That one didn't hurt as bad and nodded looking at his arm swearing it looked like more cuts then when he first put the bandages on. Russia pecked his lips again and then went to go get some bandages and gauze, shortly returning. He first started on his arm. "You'll need to be more careful, alright?"


	83. Chapter 83

"Yeah..." Prussia agreed looking off to the side.

Russia kissed his head once he finished his task. "Good...Klutz."

"I'm not a klutz!" Prussia frowned pulling at least his pants leg back down.

Russia gently pulled him onto his lap. "Look at your injuries...You broke a _glass _table."

"I'm still not a klutz." Prussia huffed crossing his arms.

"You are a klutz."

"No I'm not, I was sleeping, and I was at a disadvantage."

"That makes you even more of a klutz..." sighed Russia.

"No it doesn't it makes me a restless sleeper!"

"It makes you an idiot."

"You're just bound and determined to make me an idiot aren't you?" Prussia asked frowning again.

"You are a cute idiot." Russia said with a wide smile. Prussia flipped him off. Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "Idiot." Prussia ignored him looking off to the side. Russia just smiled wider and kissed his cheek. Prussia still ignored him staring at the wall intently. "...Krolik."

"Vanya."

Russia rolled his eyes slightly, and kissed his temple. "You're still an idiot."

"You're still a bastard."

"You are even more so."

"No you are." argued Prussia.

"You wish."

"You _are_."

"Not as much as you." Russia explained.

"How am _I _the bastard then?"

"There are many reasons on why you are the bastard." He smiled.

"Then give me them." said Prussia crossing his arms.

"It's better if I let you figure it out for yourself." Russia's smile widened.

"And that's how _you_ are the bastard." Prussia sighed.

"Not as much as you."

"Looks like you're the bigger bastard."

"Not a chance." Russia said shaking his head.

"Yes you are."

"No way."

"Yes." argued Prussia.

"No."

"Ja."

"No way in hell." Russia fought.

"Ja."

"You never shut up, do you?"

"Nein." smiled Prussia.

"There are two ways to make you shut up, from what I've seen."

"Nein."

"Yes." Russia sighed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Prussia sighed.

"Would you care to bet?"

Prussia thought about it and nodded, "Sure."

"...I didn't mean that it was an actual bet...But alright."

"Oh..."

Russia shrugged a bit. "You're still an idiot." He smiled.

Prussia's eye twitched, "You're still a bastard."

"As long as I'm yours." He chuckled lightly and pecked his lips.

"Yeah, you are." Prussia said smiling slightly at the comment.

Russia smiled a bit wider. "Good." Prussia put his head on his chest looking off to the side and wrapped his arms around him. Russia smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, wrapping the other arm around his waist. Prussia snuggled into him really thinking now why that dream even started coming to him when it was obvious it wasn't going to happen again anyway. Russia chuckled lightly and held him close. _Cute..._ "Are you still tired, or is that a no?"

"No?" Prussia asked now confused as to what he was meaning.

"Never mind." Prussia shrugged and went back to resting on his chest. Russia smiled and moved so he could lay back and rubbed his back lightly. Prussia smiled and snuggled up to him. Russia smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "You're hair is very soft." Russia said, softly kissing his head.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome." Russia smiled and pulled him closer. "Does it still hurt?" He asked, brushing his hand over his arm.

Prussia flinched slightly, "Not really."

"That's good." Russia said softly, kissed his head lightly.

"Would it have mattered if I didn't tell you about it?"

"Would it have mattered if you didn't find out about my heart?" Russia shot back.

"Okay I see your point..." Prussia sighed running his hand up and down his stomach. Russia sighed and stroked his hair lightly. Prussia continued following his ab muscles moving to his side.

Russia shivered slightly, and smiled, kissing his head again. Prussia suddenly got an idea but continued to rub his side and would randomly add pressure in a different spot each time.

Russia raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Being bored." He was searching to see if Russia was ticklish because it wasn't right that he knew he was and he didn't know if he was.

Russia watched him, smiling a bit. "You are so odd." He said, chuckling lightly. Prussia cursed and went back to following his ab muscles. Russia tilted his head and shrugged a bit, rubbing his side absentmindedly. Prussia began just going up and down his torso a little bored now. Russia poked Prussia in his ticklish spot. Prussia instantly moved to one side of Russia glaring at him. Russia held his arm tighter around his waist and started poking him again. Prussia squirmed trying to move away from him. "Why won't you laugh?" Russia asked, curiously.

"I don't like it!"

"Why don't you like it?"

"I don't know..." mumbled Prussia. Russia sighed and started trying harder. Prussia bit his lip and pushed away nearly falling off the bed.

Russia pulled him back and pulled him into a kiss. "You struggle too much."

Prussia decided to ask, "Do you not want me struggle?"

"Not if you're going to be an idiot and hurt yourself."

"How does that hurt me if I don't struggle?"

"When you struggle you can hurt yourself. Just calm down." Russia stated. Prussia sighed looking around. "What's the matter?" Russia asked, rubbing his back.

"You just want me to stop struggling so I stop hurting myself?" he asked.

"Yes, that is basically the gist of it." Prussia shrugged and rested his head against him. "But then again, that may be too hard for you..."

"What may be too hard for me?" he asked slightly curious.

"...I forgot that you're slow. Not hurting yourself will be too hard for you."

"I can go a day without hurting myself." Prussia stated.

"No you can't." Russia replied, sighing.

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Do you want me to prove it?" asked Prussia.

"You can't prove it."

"I can prove it!"

"No you can't." Russia said.

"Yes. I. _can_."

"No you can't."

"Wanna make a bet I can?" asked Prussia.

"You can't."

"I can too, what makes you say different?"

"Because I know you. Moron." Russia said shaking his head.

"I love how you don't trust me that I _cannot_ hurt myself for one day."

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "I trust you, but not your body."

"That makes no sense."

"I trust your mind, but your body is another story."

"That still makes no sense." Prussia sighed.

"Maybe, but you don't make sense either."

"When don't I make sense?"

"You never make sense." explained Russia.

"Never." Prussia growled and turned around. Russia sighed and turned him back. "What do you want if you win?"

"Uh..." Prussia never thought of that and began racking his brain for the answer.

"Slow minded." Russia poked his side in a certain spot.

Prussia glared at him, "More German beer..." _Even though I already have a lot. _

"Is that it?"

"That's all I can think of right now."

"Slow minded." Russia rubbed his side. "It's amusing that you are ticklish."

"Don't you dare..." Prussia warned getting ready to move away. Russia held him firmly by the waist, and grinned. "Nein." he growled. Russia stared tickling him again, grinning wider. Prussia pushed at him wanting to be free but felt the edge of the bed and if he fell, that would be redundant. Russia pulled him close again, continuing his torture. Prussia ended up beginning to laugh and hated this because he had to deal with it now.

Russia grinned widely and pulled his hand away, pecking Prussia's lips. "Good boy."

Prussia caught his breath glaring at him. "Ass."

"You're just mad that I know your weakness."

"Why are you ticklish?"

"Da." Russia smiled.

"Where?" It doesn't hurt to ask.

"...What makes you think that I'm going to tell you?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask." mumbled Prussia.

"You'll never figure it out." Russia said, shrugging as he smiled.

"Why not?"

"Because, you just won't find it."

"Can I try then?" asked Prussia.

"Go right ahead." Prussia thought about it and tried his sides, armpits, back of the knees and all the while watching for his reaction. Russia just stared at him, smiling a bit. Prussia sat back thinking of any other places he could possibly be ticklish. "Give up?"

"No give me a few more minutes." He continued thinking scanning his body where it would be most ticklish.

Russia smiled and watched him. _He won't figure it out. _

_ Most sensitive spot... Would he cover it up?_ Prussia kept thinking but probably wasn't going to think of it before he got bored.

"You're never going to find it."

"Yeah I will."

"No you won't." stated Russia. Prussia ignored him thinking about where it could possibly be because with his coat and scarf it hid everything and he always wore the same attire. Russia chuckled lightly, watching him. "Want a hint?"

Prussia eyed him, "Yeah?"

"It's somewhere you would never think of."

_ Figured..._ He randomly poked his chest for the hell of it.

Russia winced and moved his hand. "No, it's not there."

_ Okay..._ Prussia began thinking of if he might've run across it when he was giving him love bites and thought of the places he had the most reaction to. Russia watched him, crossed his arms over his chest loosely. Prussia poked his cheek just for fun. Russia blinked and lightly bit his finger. Prussia glared at him and tapped his neck with his other hand to hopefully get him to let go without yelling. Russia let go and bit his lip, muffling a laugh as he looked away. Prussia looked at him a little confused and tapped his neck again more towards the back since he was looking away. Russia covered his mouth, muffling a small laugh again. "Kesesesese~." _I think I found it._ He ran his fingers over his neck lightly. Russia bit his lip, shaking slightly as he tried not to laugh. Prussia kept running his hands over his neck finding this to be the weirdest spot ever for a ticklish spot and now that he remembered, Russia did try to see if his neck was ticklish as well. Russia finally couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, after a minute, he pushed Prussia away, when tears started to come to his eyes. Prussia pulled away after seeing the tears and laughed at him, "Th… the neck!"

"Shut up, I don't know why it's there."

"But it's so funny!" Prussia said finally controlling his laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"You have to admit it is slightly funny because it's such in an odd place." Prussia pressed.

"Why do you think I keep my neck covered? Besides the cold."

"For the scars?"

"...Besides that." mumbled Russia.

"Well that's all I thought it was for..."

"Well now you know." Russia sighed.

"Yep." Prussia quickly ghosted the back of his neck again. Russia bit his lip, shivering as he tried not to laugh. Prussia wrapped his arms around him snuggling into his back.

Russia chuckled lightly. "You are so clingy today." Prussia sighed and released his grip slowly to see what he would do. Russia lightly pecked his lips. "It's cute." Prussia sighed and went to really pull away. Russia pulled him close. "Don't be a baby."

"I'm not being a baby."

"Da, you are." He chuckled lightly.

"Nein, I'm not." argued Prussia.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes." Russia fought.

"Nein."

"Da."

"Nein." sighed Prussia.

"Mm-hm."

"No."

"I'm afraid so." Russia smiled a little.

"Never."

"Always." Prussia sighed knowing that he himself wasn't a baby, but Awesome, and that's all he needed. Russia chuckled lightly, and kissed his head lightly. Prussia held him a little tighter. Russia chuckled lightly. _So clingy today._ Prussia laid his head on his shoulder being careful of his chest. Russia stroked his cheek lightly, resting his chin on his head. Prussia put his hand over his and followed it as he kept close to Russia. Russia smiled at that. "You're so affectionate today, I wonder if you are sick."

Prussia sighed, "Do you want me to stop being cuddly?"

"No." Russia said, pulling him closer. "I like it, it's kind of..."

Prussia was already regretting about asking this, "Kind of?"

"...Never mind."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." said Russia.

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious." Prussia explained.

"...It's kind of cute." Prussia bit his tongue and decided to let it slide for once. Russia smiled and kissed his head lightly. Prussia looked up and kissed his jaw. Russia smiled and turned his head to kiss him. Prussia kissed him back pulling him a little closer. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia kissed him deeply moving his hands all over his back. Russia nibbled on his bottom lip lightly, smiling against his lips. Prussia refused him access kissing him back. Russia poked his side and smiled widely. Prussia gasped granting Russia access making him curse. Russia grinned and slid his tongue in his mouth, brushing against his lightly. Prussia fought with his tongue right away looking for dominance. Russia swirled his tongue around Prussia's, pulling him closer as he tilted his head a little.

Prussia moved one of his hands to lightly pull on random strands of Russian hair. Russia smiled and rubbed his lower back lightly. He pulled away and then kissed him softly again. Prussia shivered and pulled him even closer if it was possible. Russia traced his spine lightly, adding more pressure to the kiss. Prussia shivered a little more making the kiss slightly rougher. Russia roughened the kiss as well, tracing his tongue over and biting his bottom lip, not really wanting entrance yet. Prussia roughened right along with him not letting him have entrance yet either. Russia moved away from his lips and kissed along his jaw and then his neck. Prussia bit his lip and held onto him slightly tighter. Russia nibbled lightly on his pulse, before he bit down hard after a while. Prussia moaned a little bit running his hands down his spine again. Russia smiled against his neck, biting harder. Prussia moaned slowly getting used to just letting the sounds out but brought his head down so he could lick and lightly nibble at Russia's ear.


	84. Chapter 84

Russia shivered and bit his lip lightly. He smiled a bit and pulled away to kiss Prussia deeply. His hands traced over his sides absentmindedly. Prussia kissed him back running his hands over his chest and stomach. Russia wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer as he nibbled lightly on his lip, and pulled away to peck them and then rest his forehead against his. Prussia smiled and closed his eyes keeping his grip on Russia. Russia smiled and stroked his cheek lightly. "Ya lyublyu tebya." He said softly.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia replied remembering what that meant.

"Good, you're getting better." Russia smiled and pecked his lips.

"I'm still not going to fucking speak it though."

"Why not?"

"It sounds weird." stated Prussia.

"Not as weird as German."

"No yours sound weirder."

"Yours is weirder." Russia argued.

"No, it's not."

"Is too."

"No." growled Prussia.

"Da."

"Nein."

"Mm-hm." Russia nodded.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes."

"No." frowned Prussia.

"Yes."

"Instead of me learning Russian you should learn German."

"...No." Russia sighed.

"Ja." he smiled.

"No way."

"Ja." Prussia stressed.

"No way in hell."

"Why not?"

"Because..." sighed Russia.

"Why?"

"Well, there is no point in me learning German."

"Why not?" Prussia asked.

_...Idiot. _"Because there just isn't."

"Exactly the same reason why I shouldn't learn Russian."

"Actually, there is a point in you learning Russian." stated Russia.

"No, there's not."

"There are many."

"Tell me then." Prussia demanded.

"What if you where to go somewhere and I wasn't with you? What would you do if you wanted something?"

Prussia shrugged, "Just keep walking I guess or find someone who knows English."

"Tell me this then, where the hell would you find an English speaking person in _Russia_."

"I can get lucky..."

"No you won't." Russia said shaking his head.

"I can figure it out, I'm Awesome like that."

"You're an idiot like that."

"Awesome." stated Prussia.

"Moronic."

"Awesome."

"Idiotic." Russia called.

"Awesome."

"No."

"Awesome." smiled Prussia.

"Moronic!"

"Awesome." Prussia smiled seeing as how he was getting worked up.

"No."

"Awesome."

"No." argued Russia.

"Awesome."

"No, not awesome."

"Yes, Awesome." stated Prussia.

"No."

"Awesome."

Russia put a hand over Prussia's mouth. "No, you're not awesome." Prussia still tried to mumble Awesome through his hand. Russia frowned and resisted the urge to push him off the bed. Prussia smirked and tried to say it again. Russia decided to go with the urge and shoved him off.

"Still Awesome." Prussia piped from the floor sitting up to look at him over the side of the bed. Russia just eyed him and threw a pillow at his face. Prussia got hit and fell back on the floor. "Still Awesome..."

Russia retaliated by throwing another pillow at him. "No way in hell."

Prussia grabbed both pillows throwing them at him. "Awesome!"

"Not awesome!" Russia threw it back.

Prussia caught it throwing it back. "Completely utterly Awesome!"

The pillow pelted Russia in the face. "Nyet, ty ne yavlyayut sya ustrashayushchiĭ!" He threw it back.

Prussia got hit again confused at what the hell he had just yelled. "What was that?" Russia's eye twitched and he took a deep breath. He was about to repeat himself in a language Prussia could understand, but just started yelling obscenities in Russian. Prussia let him have his rant and sat there waiting for him to calm down.

Russia stared at him for a minute, pouting slightly with his frown. "...Bitch."

"What's with the pout?" Prussia asked ignoring the comment.

Russia shrugged slightly. "You're an idiot." He replied simply.

"I am Awesome."

"I already know I'm Awesome and still don't need your clearance so..." Prussia stood up finding himself slightly hungry so he went to the kitchen to go eat something. Russia's eye twitched and he got up, picked up a pillow and headed to the kitchen. He watched Prussia for a second, before he threw the pillow at the back of his head. Prussia dropped the knife he was using for his mayonnaise and glared back at him, "What the hell?" Russia just smiled widely at him and shrugged. Prussia flipped him off and went back to creating his little meal.

"I have a proposition to make with you." Russia said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Prussia finished making his sandwich and looked back at him, "Yeah?"

"There's a meeting coming up soon. Since you've been well behaved lately, I think I may take you with me."

Prussia raised his eyebrow eating his sandwich. "I'd like to go."

"There are a few things that you are going to have to do."

"What?" Prussia asked continuing to eat his sandwich.

"Your brother is not going to be there, so don't even think about asking around. And then there's another thing that goes with that. You can't speak to anyone."

"I can't speak?" Prussia bit the inside of his cheek before eating the last bite. _That one is going to be hard… _

"It depends on where you are and who is there, but the answer is, most likely you will have to be silent."

"You do know that is going to be difficult, but I will try..." Prussia said really just wanting to see old faces again even though his bruder wouldn't be there.

"Good. It's tomorrow."

"Yeah okay." Prussia got up thinking about how the hell he was going to be quiet.

Russia smiled a bit. _He won't be able to do it. _

Prussia walked to his room thinking of any way possible he could keep his mouth shut. _France and Spain will be the hardest, than Austria... _

Russia watched him go, sighing a bit. _I wonder if it was a good idea telling him about that..._

Prussia put his head in his hands because he really wanted to go but how the hell could he stay quiet! _HOW THE HELL WILL I NOT BLOW THIS?_

Russia yawned and wandered to his room, and lied on the bed. "Now, if I'm right, he'll spend the entire night, freaking out, and he may be too tired to go." He chuckled lightly. "But then again, he's too stubborn."

Prussia stared at the wall watching the time. _How?_ Russia sighed lightly and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes, as his mind continued to think of random things. It had to be halfway through the night that Prussia's brain finally became too tried to think anymore and he passed out on his bed.

* * *

Russia woke up earlier the next morning and wandered around the house aimlessly, before he went to go check on Prussia. He saw him sleeping, and threw a pillow at his head. Prussia started awake blindly throwing the pillow back. "Ass hole." he growled rubbing his eyes.

"We are going to leave in a while." Russia replied, smiling. "Unless you're tired."

Prussia was about to snap back but his eye twitched. _Bastard..._ "No I'm not fucking tired." he declared getting up trying to hide his yawn as he dived at the dresser to find his clothing.

Russia watched him, and chuckled lightly. "You are such an odd person." He wandered out of the room, to go take a shower. Prussia got his clothes and quickly changed really wanting to go the meeting. Russia soon got out of the shower and headed to his room. He pulled on his clothes and then his scarf. When his fingers brushed against his neck, he frowned a bit. "I can't believe he knows about that." Prussia was quickly shoveling down a quick breakfast and walked out seeing Russia. He was already in his own attire as well ready to leave quickly taking the last bite. Russia stared at him for a minute. "This is the fastest that I've seen you get ready."

"That's because you would leave me if I wasn't ready." he huffed crossing his arms.

"You're right, I would. And I still might."

"Hey! I'm ready!" exclaimed Prussia.

Russia chuckled and smiled at him. "Then come on." Prussia smiled and gladly followed him. Russia looked back at him, and smiled a bit. _I'm still not sure about this...Oh well. _Prussia continued following him wondering why his bruder would miss a meeting because he was too stuck up to miss one but pushed it aside going back to thinking of how he was going to keep quiet. Russia got in the car and looked over at Prussia. "Do you really think you can pull this off?"

Prussia glared at him, "Of course I can." _...Maybe. _

"You seem kind of nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

Russia leaned over and pecked his lips. _This will be the only time anyways. _Prussia kissed him back smiling at him and couldn't wait until they were at the meeting. Russia smiled and headed towards the meeting area. When they got there, Russia sighed a bit as he got out of the car. Prussia hopped out the car a little bit too much excited because this was definitely better than being cooped up in a house, even though he can't speak. Russia looked over at him and watched him, wondering exactly how this was going to play out. Either way, it would be very interesting. "Come on." He went over and took Prussia's hand, before leading him inside the building.

Prussia let him hold his hand already mentally zipping his lips getting ready to not talk to anyone else permitted. _Wait, that would just make it look like I'm broken... jackass. _Russia led him to the meeting room and looked around, before he pulled Prussia over to some seats. Prussia saw mostly everyone except for actually his few circle of friends but hopefully that would make it easier to be quiet. He just kept following Russia.

Russia put his head on Prussia's shoulder, smiling widely. The room seemed to get quieter at the sight of the Prussian with him. _This is going better than I thought._

Prussia blinked seeing this as really weird since it was always so hard to keep the meeting quiet.

He saw the first nation he recognized and actually had to bite his tongue as the Austrian made his way to his seat. He looked up and saw Prussia his jaw dropping slightly but refused to speak to him afraid at what he might say. _I wanna yell at him so badly about being prissy..._

Russia looked up as America wandered in. America saw Russia smiling at him with something in those violet eyes. It was hard to read. He frowned at him, and then noticed Prussia. His eyes widened, and then he glared at Russia, earning a grin. "Prussia!" Spain brightened a bit when he saw the albino, and waved at him. He was happy he got to see him again.

Prussia looked at Russia remembering he didn't say anything about waving so he waved smiling a bit seeing France sneaking up behind Spain but stopped. "Mon ami~!" he would go over to him but Russia was there. He smiled and his eyes roamed over Austria again and smirked at him making him glare at him.

Russia looked at everyone and his grin widened as he got an idea. _I'll do that in a little bit. _Spain looked over at France, and then back at Prussia. "Why do you think he's here?" He asked the Frenchman, quietly. "Alright, everyone sit down." America said, taking his gaze off of Russia and Prussia.

Prussia kept his promise so far being able to keep quiet but kept looking over at his friends smiling trying reassure them that he was completely okay. France thought about it, "I bet Russia has something planned because if he came here without being told to do something, he would've already been over here..."

Spain nodded and smiled back at Prussia. "Okay, the first order of business is-" England cut America off. "Russia, why did you bring him?" He asked, glaring at the taller country. Russia just grinned. "Because he's been so well behaved lately." He pulled Prussia closer to him. "Russia, we had an agreement." America frowned. Russia smiled wider. "Yes, which is why you said _had_." He chuckled. Prussia frowned wondering now why he was exactly able to come as his eye twitched desperately wanting to ask a question now. France saw this and he knew he would usually speak about now but, he didn't and that was odd. Russia sighed lightly, looking up at Prussia, before he smiled at America. "America, you're saying too much again. It seems to be a habit." America eyed him, and sighed. "Both of you knock it off, we have a meeting. We can talk about this...issue… later." England snapped, and America nodded. "You're right." He mumbled.


	85. Chapter 85

Prussia couldn't help but glare at his head. _What the fuck is he thinking? Or Planning?_ Because right now it sure as hell didn't seem like he was able to come here because he was 'well behaved'. Russia looked up at Prussia and smiled before he put his head on his shoulder again, rubbing his side lightly. The meeting continued for a while, and it was still just as awkward as when it had started. England glared daggers at Russia every now and again, and Russia just grinned at him. France wanted to pull Prussia away from him to hear his voice at least and knew though by the way he kept glaring at Russian himself that he was definitely still had his will and spirit. Prussia moved his hand over his to pull it away from his side not wanting him anywhere near his ticklish spot right now.

Russia just pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around his waist. Spain watched the two frowning slightly. Russia closed his eyes, thinking. _This is kind of boring now...I wonder if I should do that thing..._ He smiled. France frowned wondering what exactly was going on because Prussia wasn't even trying to pull him away but he definitely wasn't happy with him. Prussia narrowed his eyes and looked off to the side bored of the meeting. Mein gott did he want to say something so badly just to break the silence because this was ridiculous. America started talking about something again after a minute, but Russia wasn't listening to what he was saying. He yawned and buried his face in Prussia's neck. He smiled and lightly bit it, before he pulled away, yawning again. Prussia shivered feeling the urge to yawn with him because he got less sleep than him and flipped him off under the table. Russia saw the gesture and leaned up, brushing his lips against his ear. "I don't think the other countries would like that. Later." He chuckled lightly.

Prussia's eye twitched and glared at him desperately wanting to yell at him but went with a kick at his leg Russia jabbed his index and middle finger into his side. "Don't start acting up now." Prussia glared at him crossing his arms and looked over to the side. Russia smiled widely and put a hand on his cheek, turning him to face him. "Calm down." He said softly, his smile growing a bit. Prussia rolled his eyes wanting to keep him calm but it was so hard with the Russian. Russia chuckled lightly and pecked his lips. "Good." He murmured, putting his head on his shoulder again. Spain's eyes widened and he nudged France. "Did you see that?" He asked quietly.

France's eyes were wide and nodded, "Yes, I did." he whispered back. Prussia rolled his eyes again and looked over to the side ignoring him now because then he could stay calm.

"We need to find a way to get him away from Russia, so we can talk to him." He said softly. Russia smiled and chuckled lightly. "Ya lyublyu tebya." He murmured, taking his hand. France nodded in agreement leaning over and pretended to take notes but really just coming up with a plan. Prussia couldn't reply but nodded to him as a response. Spain glanced at him and the paper, before looked back at the front of the room. "I can't believe that you are doing this well...It must be very hard." Russia smiled. "Alright, that should be about it for now. Let's take a break." America said, stretching a bit.

Prussia looked over at his friends who stood up stretching but noticed a certain little sign from France and went back to looking straight ahead. _Fine, I'll try. _France ended up dragging Spain away instead of England but that did sometimes happen anyway.

Russia sat up and yawned. "This is boring." He said sighing. Spain followed France. "Did you give him a signal?" He asked curiously, glancing back at the room.

"Yeah I did let's hope he can pull away from him..." France said heading off to the bathroom. Prussia looked over at him nodding in agreement. "I need to use the restroom, that's the one thing I forgot to do in my hurry this morning." Prussia stated.

Russia stared at him for a minute. "Moron." He said, shaking his head. "Don't take too long, and remember our agreement." A dangerous look flashed in his eyes for a second. "I hope so too." Spain followed him and leaned against the wall when they got in there. Prussia nodded and got up heading to the bathroom and walked in instantly getting attacked by France who hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged him back. Spain hugged the albino tightly and smiled, before he went into a series of questions. "Are you okay? What's happening? Why did he bring you today?" Prussia so badly wanted to speak so he made the notion he couldn't. France nodded but didn't know why they hell he couldn't speak but went with it. He nodded but then shrugged at the last two questions not knowing what he was planning or why he did. Spain got a concerned look on his face. "Why aren't you talking?" And then he thought for a second. "...Why did he kiss you?"

Prussia frowned really thinking if he should admit that or not because he still didn't know if he was going to run or stay. He shrugged again but made a heart with his hands. France couldn't believe it, "Are you saying you're in love?" He shrugged again. "Well I'm confused."

Spain tilted his head a bit, and hugged Prussia tightly. "...Why Russia though?" He asked, after a minute, confused. "He hasn't hurt you has he?"

Prussia couldn't lie and waved his hand saying 'so-so'. France glared at him at that, "How badly?" Prussia gave him the face of, 'it's Russia, what do you expect?'.

Spain sighed and hugged him tighter. "It will all be okay again soon." He said, smiling a bit at the Prussian. Prussia smiled back at him and figured he should head back soon quickly giving France one more hug and went back to the meeting room. Spain sighed when Prussia left the room. "I think he did something to him." He said softly to France, crossing his arms over his chest loosely.

France nodded, "He had to say something..." Prussia opened the door to the meeting room seeing Russia still over near their chairs.

"Hey, Prussia." America went over to him, a bit cautiously, before he could go back to Russia. "Are you alright?" Prussia nodded keeping an eye on Russia to show that he had kept his promise even though he _really_ wanted to talk to Spain and France. America glanced over at Russia and glared at him. "He hasn't done anything to you has he?" Once again he had to be honest because saying no wouldn't be right if it was Russia so he waved his hand like he did to Spain earlier. America blinked. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Prussia frowned trying to think of a way he could tell America, America of all people that it was a bet. So he made a motion of like shaking hands and zipped his lips seeing as that's the only way he could really explain it simply. America stared at him for a minute. "...I don't get it." He finally said after a while. "You aren't...Brainwashed...Are you?" Prussia nearly yelled at him for that but shook his head violently glaring at him.

"It was a perfectly normal question. You're acting strange..." He glanced over at Russia. "He didn't say anything to you about why he brought you, did he?" Prussia wanted to punch him at his stupidity and shook his head no. Gott his patience was running thin he couldn't crack now. America smiled at him, not being able to read the situation...as usual. "Hopefully, you won't have to be there much longer...At the rate things are going." Hearing those words from America seemed more believable, for some odd reason, than Spain and couldn't help as a slight gleam of hope appeared in his eyes. He would be able to walk without escorted and he could visit bruder, pick on Austria, drink with Spain and France. Prussia couldn't help a small smile appearing on his face either because it'd be nice to not be caged. America smiled a bit wider at the change on the Prussian's face, and patted his shoulder. "Just hang in there a little longer, alright?"

Prussia smiled back hoping to reassure him before making his way back over to Russia. Russia looked up at Prussia and stared at him for a minute, before he looked away, staring forwards. _Shit, why do I have the feeling I did something wrong..._ Prussia sat down and leaned on the table looking across the way as well. The meeting dragged on for a while longer, and as soon as it looked like it was ready to end, Russia sat up, and then rested his head on Prussia's shoulder again, closing his eyes. He sighed a bit, and tilted his head till his neck made a slightly audible popping sound. Prussia looked down at him wondering what he was doing or if it was on purpose for that matter but once again couldn't talk so he didn't. Russia breathed lightly, almost falling asleep. He was almost fully asleep when it finally ended. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes, sitting up. Prussia was glad to because it was just too eerily quiet without fighting or anything. He swore this was the first meeting that actually got listened to in awhile.

Russia looked over at Prussia. "Let's go back to the house now." He said softly, looking away from him. Prussia knew he'd have no choice and nodded to him not really moving to get up though. Russia stood up and glanced over at him, before he took his hand and pulled him to his feet, yawning a little. Prussia sighed and let himself be dragged out of the meeting since all he could was listen and not talk. "I didn't think that you would be able to stay silent, and by the looks of things, you did pretty well..." Russia said softly.

Prussia figured since no one was following and they were almost to the car he could talk now. "Yeah, I did keep the deal but what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." Russia replied, letting go of his hand once they got to the car. Prussia still felt something was up but wouldn't ask him again at least for awhile. He got into the car and waited for him to go home. Russia got in the car and started it up, before he started driving back to the house. He yawned and sighed. "That meeting was fairly dull." He mumbled.

"That's because I couldn't talk and make it Awesome." Prussia stated.

"It probably would've been more interesting if you did say something." Russia said, nodding.

"Yeah but I didn't know the consequences of that to see if it was worthwhile."

"There would have been some problems...Probably."

"Probably?" asked Prussia.

Russia nodded. "Mm-hm, probably."

"Now what?"

"What?" Russia looked over at him.

"Going straight home? What do I get for being good? Why did you really bring me to the meeting?" Prussia asked keeping his eyes out the window.

"What do you want for being good?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"Another chance to go to meeting but where I can talk would be nice..."

"That was a onetime thing."

"I could hope." Prussia mumbled.

"You could, but hope gets you nowhere."

"It will get me somewhere someday just wait." _Like the point that I can actually walk freely without being told what to do. _

Russia glanced over at him. "Where do you want it to get you?"

"Well obviously one place is at another meeting." Prussia shrugged.

"Why do you want to go to them so badly?"

"Miss seeing familiar faces." Russia didn't say anything to that. Prussia sat there letting the silence deepen not really caring to express more feelings on the matter.

Russia sighed after a while and tilted his head. "...I might have made a mistake..." He mumbled.

"Mistake?" Prussia asked thinking he already knew the answer.

"Because you want to see more of them."

"So, they're my friends, you naturally end up missing friends." Prussia stated glaring at him.

Russia just stared at him for a minute, and then looked ahead. "Not always."

"Maybe for you."

Russia twitched slightly. "You're right. I'm not like you. You see...I don't care what happens to most of the people I know."

"You should, more people might actually like you more." Prussia said looking out the window again.

"I really don't care about any of that." Russia mumbled. "As long as I have fun with it, why should it matter if they like me?"

"You've told me a couple times already that I'm entertaining, so are you having fun with me?" Prussia asked not really getting why he was asking this question he just kind of blurted it out.

"You're different." Russia looked over at him, a blank look on his face. "Why? Do you want to be like the others? Nothing but a toy in a simple game?"

"Sure felt like it today. The way everyone was looking at me and the supposed 'deal' you had with America made it sound like I was a toy." Prussia said still looking out the window.

"The deal that I have with America doesn't only involve you. If you want to be nothing but a toy, we can go back to that."

"It still involved me so tell me, why _did _you ask if I wanted to come to the meeting? Why did you want me there?" Prussia asked stealing a quick glance at him.

"There are many different reasons for me brining you. One reason, is because you aren't supposed to be there."


	86. Chapter 86

"Okay now what are a couple others then?" Prussia asked wondering why he isn't supposed to be there because he is still technically a country.

"Another reason is well; I wanted to see what would happen." Russia smiled widely.

"Was it the reaction you were hoping for?"

"I was kind of hoping that there would be more...fighting."

"Fighting?" asked Prussia.

"It got a bit close to that point, but not very." Russia sighed.

"So you wanted to use me to liven up the meeting?"

"In a way, yes."

_ Used me._ Prussia went back to staring out the window biting his lip slightly.

"In a way, it worked out in your favor." Russia said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"How?"

"You got to see your friends again, find out a bit of what's going on around you, and get out of the house for a while."

"True it was nice to see them." _Better if I could've talked._ "Why didn't you want me talking?" Prussia asked.

"There are a few reasons for that as well."

"You going to tell me?"

"Maybe." stated Russia. Prussia huffed and took a quick glance to glare at him before looking out the windshield. Russia just smiled widely, and reached over to run a hand through his hair. "You did really well, I'm happy."

Prussia shook his head trying to get his hand off. "Jerk."

Russia raised an eyebrow at him, and pulled his hand away. "What is wrong with you now, krolik?"

"Nothing is wrong Vanya." Prussia said not able to hide the small smile.

Russia smiled a bit and kissed his cheek. "Good, malenkaya krolik."

"Vanya~."

Russia rolled his eyes slightly, and got an idea. "It sounds cute when you say it." He smiled widely.

Prussia's eye twitched, "I'm not cute."

"Very cute."

"Nein." Prussia growled a little glaring at him.

"Why are you so against being cute?"

"I told you that's a reference for a _girl_."

"Not always." Russia sighed.

"Yes always for a girl."

"Not always."

"When then can it also be used?" asked Prussia.

"When I'm talking about you."

"That doesn't count." he growled.

"Of course it counts." Russia smiled.

"No it doesn't because I'm not _cute._"

Russia leaned over and pecked his lips. "You are very cute."

Prussia glared at him, "I'm not fucking cute."

"You are very, very cute." He smiled wider.

"No I'm not." he spat glaring out the window.

"Why are you getting mad?" Russia asked, chuckling.

"One, I'm not cute, two, I do not resemble a girl in any way shape or form, and finally, I am NOT a bunny."

"One, da, you are. Two, only your hips do and you are a cute krolik." Russia smiled widely.

"I am not any of those!" Prussia flailed flustered and was hoping they'd get home soon so he could escape Russia in his room.

Russia smiled wider. "It's so _cute_ when you get flustered. And if you don't want me to call you cute, then what do you want?"

"Anything but cute, woman, rabbit..." Prussia thought trying to think of anything else he called him. "That's it, anything but _those_."

"...Krolik."

"I said not to call me that."

"I couldn't resist." smiled Russia.

"Well you can stop now." Prussia sighed.

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll still call you Vanya."

"...Krolik." Russia said again.

"Vanya~." Russia jerked the car to make him hit his head on the window, chuckling lightly. Prussia groaned and shot a death glare at him. "Ass." Russia just smiled widely at him, shrugging slightly. Prussia flipped him off and kept a good distance between his head and the window this time.

"I'm starting to think that that is your favorite hand gesture, krolik."

"With you it is Vanya."

"Really now? I think I have a few ideas on why that is." Russia leaned over and kissed him, grinning against his lips.

Prussia growled and grabbed his head making him look at the road, "Pay attention to the road dumbass."

"I don't want to pay attention to the road; you are slightly more interesting than it." Russia said, smiling.

"Just look at the road."

"I don't feel like it." Russia asked, looking over at him again. Prussia let go giving up not really caring but moved away so he couldn't really kiss him or anything. Russia watched him move, and jerked the car at the right time to send him back into the window. Prussia held his head grumbling and cursing in German. Russia chuckled lightly, and looked back at the road, grinning. Prussia continued mumbling under his breath. "What are you going on about now?" Prussia glared at him sticking his tongue out and shutting up. "You are so stubborn." Russia sighed a bit.

"And it's never going to change."

"I don't want it to change anyways."

"Then why are you complaining?" Prussia asked.

"Because sometimes I have to remind myself on what I like about you."

"Oh..." Prussia looked at him then back to the front.

Russia chuckled lightly. "I'm kidding...sort of."

"Complainer."

"And this is coming from the one who does nothing but complain."

"I haven't complained that much lately." pointed out Prussia.

"Which is very surprising...Actually, you have complained a lot, regarding the cute subject, and you being ticklish."

"Well since I found your ticklish spot I don't have to complain too much now."

"That was a onetime thing." Russia replied, sighing.

"Good luck with that."

"Good luck to you too." Prussia looked at the scarf thinking about how easily it would be to get it off while he was driving. Russia glanced over at him, and raised an eyebrow at his stare. He shrugged it off, and looked back at the road.

Prussia looked away for a second to think about it. _It might just be easier to try and dive underneath the scarf instead..._

Russia titled his head, sighing lightly as he stared at the road. _The way back is always so boring. _Prussia shrugged and quickly reached over putting his hand underneath his scarf tickling the back of his neck before pulling away. Russia chuckled lightly, shivering, before he shot Prussia a look. He frowned a bit, and then looked back at the road.

"What?" Prussia asked innocently smirking.

"..." Russia sighed, shaking his head. "You aren't innocent so that face doesn't work." Prussia decided to tickle him again quickly running his fingers under his scarf finding it easier since it was already slightly moved away from his neck from the first attempt. Russia grinned and started laughing a bit, before he pushed Prussia away. "Don't do that."

"What it's a boring ride home." Prussia huffed crossing his arms. Russia chuckled lightly, before he leaned over and poked his side. Prussia squirmed and glared at him covering his sides. "Don't."

"But it's fun to watch you squirm." Russia smiled widely.

"So? Don't." Prussia stated keeping his side covered.

Russia smiled and kissed his cheek. "Cute." He chuckled lightly.

"Not cute." he growled glaring at him.

"Very cute." Russia pecked his lips.

"The road and I am not cute." he stressed.

"So, you can touch my neck while I'm driving and that's fine, but if I glance off the road we're automatically going to die? For that, you are an adorable attention stealer."

"Adorable attention stealer?" Prussia asked confused as to where he got that but shrugged it off. "But yeah on the first part."

"Yes, because I noticed that if my attention is on what you're doing, it's perfectly fine. And, you just proved my statement right."

"Leave the adorable out and I'll fully agree on it."

"Very adorable." stated Russia.

"Nein."

"Hey, you only said 'leave out the adorable' so, I changed it."

"Bastard." Prussia said scooting closer the door so he didn't get poked anymore, hopefully.

"Whining bitch."

"Jackass."

"Dumbass." Russia called him.

"Jerk."

"That's a childish comeback."

"So was yours." frowned Prussia.

"It isn't childish, compared to yours."

"Fucker."

"Childish Asshole." Russia smiled sweetly at him.

"I am not childish."

"Yes you are."

"Prove it." stated Prussia crossing his arms.

"I don't have to prove anything. You already know it."

"I am not childish so yeah I guess I knew that already."

"...Moron." Russia sighed. Prussia flipped him off and relaxed a little more into his seat. "There's one way you are childish." Russia chuckled lightly.

"It's not childish." Prussia said. "Because obviously to you it doesn't mean anything childish."

"You never know what goes on in my mind, now do you?" Russia smiled widely at him.

"No..."

"Exactly."

"Why do you _want _me too?" asked Prussia.

"Well, that all depends."

"Depends on?"

"It depends on whatever is going on in my mind at the time." Russia explained.

"That's just creepy."

"How is that creepy?"

"Being able to read people's minds is just creepy." answered Prussia.

"Exactly." Prussia's eye twitched not getting at all at what he was trying to get across. Russia chuckled lightly. "I'm glad that you can't read minds."

"I hope you _never_ get the ability to read minds because that would just increase your creepiness level."

"...That would actually be kind of fun at first."

"You'd be an even bigger creeper." pointed out Prussia.

Russia shrugged. "I could live with that."

"I wouldn't..."

"You'd get over it."

"No I would not be able to get over it." Prussia said finally recognizing the road and knew they were close.

"Even so, if I was psychic, what makes you think I would tell you about it?"

"I'd be able to tell if you were psychic..." Prussia mumbled seeing the tip of the house.

"How?"

"I just would."

Russia finally reached the house, and parked. "Wouldn't you have to be smart to do that?"

Prussia glared at him, "I am smart." He got out of the car heading inside.

Russia got out as well, and headed inside. "Why do I doubt that?"

"Because you do." Prussia said shrugging taking off his coat.

"Because you're an idiot."

"No I'm not."

Russia just smiled at him. "If you say so."

"Yes I do say so." Prussia went to the kitchen for some beer.

"...Moron." Prussia ignored him as he grabbed a beer beginning drinking it. Russia followed him and thought for a second. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." Prussia nodded taking another drink.

"What are you in the mood for? Something sweet, spicy?"

"Sure."

"...Pick something." sighed Russia.

"I don't mind."

"You are so helpful."

"Yep." Prussia smirked.

"So there is nothing in particular you want."

"Not really."

"...Fine." mumbled Russia.

"What?" he asked finishing the beer and threw the can away.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to think of something because you are so great at narrowing things down."

Prussia shrugged, "I'm not really in the caring mood."

"I can tell." Russia replied, sighing a bit. Prussia sat down waiting to see what Russia would do. Russia thought for a minute and then shrugged, having a few ideas of what to make. "Hey, I need you to make yourself useful."

Prussia sighed getting up making it dramatic, "Fine."

"I'm sorry; I know how much doing a simple task kills you inside." Russia said, smiling.

"Yes, it does kill me." Prussia agreed smiling a bit. "What do you want me to do?"


	87. Chapter 87

"Go grab me a bottle of vodka. I don't care if there is one in the freezer." Prussia went over and got the bottle of vodka wondering if he just needed to drink and would be pissed if that was it. Russia got out some mixing bowls and some ingredients, which included Chicken, onions, rice, and a few other things. He boiled a pot of water and put salt in it. Prussia set the vodka bottle down next to him and looked at the ingredients wondering what he was cooking. "Thank you." Russia smiled, opening the bottle before he took a swig. He mixed flour, water and the sugar and sat in the bowl, and took another swig of the clear liquid.

Prussia growled glaring at him, "Ass."

"What is it?" Russia asked, looking over at him curiously.

"You. Are. An. Ass."

"What are you talking about?" Russia poured a little bit of vodka into the mix and started stirring.

Prussia sighed and went back over to the table and sat on it. "Nothing."

"You are so odd." Russia glanced at the chicken, before he went to go get more ingredients, like chocolate.

"Whatever."

Russia started another pot of boiling water and wandered over to Prussia. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Prussia said shaking his head. Russia put his head on his shoulder and his hands on either side of him. Prussia laid his head on his shoulder and put his arms around him. Russia smiled and turned his head to brush against his neck, before he turned it back again to rest his forehead against his shoulder. "Thanks for letting me go though." Prussia said tightening his grip a bit on him.

"No problem." Russia said smiling a bit. He pulled his head away and kissed Prussia lightly. Prussia kissed him back still wishing he could talk but, that can come later since, the wall might be coming down soon, but, he wouldn't get his hopes up too high. Russia pulled away after a little bit and looked back at the stove, before he wrapped his arms around Prussia and pulled him closer. Prussia let him pull him closer and tightened his own grip as well.

Russia smiled and kissed his temple. "You still are cute."

Prussia sighed, "That's fucking annoying..." _But if he keeps saying it, I'll end up dealing with._ His eye twitched at that thought and hoped it never would come to that.

Russia smiled and chuckled lightly. "It's true though, or do I have to do the same thing I had to do when I was talking about your laugh being cute?"

"No because I'm not cute."

Russia pecked his lips. "You are so damn picky."

"Yep."

"Now who is the ass?" Russia asked, chuckling lightly.

"I'm not an ass."

"Yes, you are."

"Just because I don't like to be referred by the same name as a girl doesn't make me an ass." frowned Prussia.

"I've already told you that I am not comparing you to a girl, you just chose to think that way, and so what does that have to say about you?"

"No guy likes to be called cute."

Russia just shrugged to that. "It depends."

"What if _I_ started calling you cute?"

"Well, that all depends on what you would be calling cute."

Prussia raised his eyebrow, "You're the weird one."

"How am I weird?"

"You'd actually let yourself be called cute."

"Well, unlike you, I'm not a total ass." Russia stated. Prussia sighed and actually began to think about dealing with one, _one_, thing about him being called cute, ONE. Russia pecked his lips lightly, smiling widely. Prussia kissed him back and pushed the thoughts aside for now. Russia smiled and pulled him close, before he moved to kiss the edge of his jaw, and then his ear and back to his lips. Prussia shivered and kissed him back keeping his arms around him. Russia smiled against his lips, before he pulled away suddenly. He went over to the stove and put the chicken in the salt water and the vodka bottle in the other boiling pot. Prussia sat there waiting and the food began to smell pretty good. Russia got a small bowl and grated the chocolate quickly before he went back to Prussia, kissing his forehead lightly. Prussia was watching him intently amazed that he knew how to cook so well because, well, he didn't know much, just enough to get by on the battlefield. "What's with that stare?" Russia asked, tilting his head as he crooked an eyebrow.

"You know how to cook." Prussia said shrugging his shoulders.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Russia asked a bit confused.

"No."

Russia blinked and stared at him. "You're odd."

"What? I can't cook such elaborate things..."

"Would you like me to teach you something?"

"I... guess." Prussia said standing up.

Russia chuckled lightly, and then smiled. "Alright, I'll show you something simple." Prussia walked over to him crossing his arms waiting. Russia got a few heat pads and got the vodka bottle out of the boiling water. "Will you get a funnel? It's in that drawer." He said pointing before he carefully opened the bottle. Prussia opened the drawer grabbing a funnel and then brought it over to him. Russia put the funnel in the bottle opening. "Now, you see that grated chocolate?"

Prussia looked over and grabbed the chocolate, "Yep."

Russia thought for a second, and took the funnel out, and set the bottle in warm water. "In a minute, I'll need you to spoon some of that in the bottle."

"Alright." Prussia nodded waiting now setting the chocolate near the bottle. Russia kissed his temple before he checked on the chicken. He moved the water off the stove, and took the chicken out, putting it on a cutting board. He leaned against the counter, yawning a bit. "You should've taken a nap instead." Prussia said staying near the bottle.

"I'm fine." Russia said smiling. "You should be able to do the chocolate now."

"Okay." Prussia turned around and began trying his best to get all the chocolate into the bottle.

"Just try at little bit at a time at first." Russia said, watching him. Prussia made the spoonful amount of chocolate smaller and did incredibly better at getting the chocolate inside the bottle. Russia waited a minute, before he took the bottle, sealed it, and shook it, watching the clear substance turn dark brown.

"Why did you want me to put chocolate into it?"

Russia felt around the bottle, it was pretty much cooler. "I'll have you try it in a minute." He said, before he went to go work on the chicken, cutting it into strips. "Do you want to try cooking this?" Russia asked, looking back at him.

"...Yeah." Prussia walked over wondering how.

"Alright, dip this in that, and then I'll get a skillet and you cook it in that until it turns pink." Prussia nodded and began to dip them. Russia watched him, for a minute, before he got the skillet and put some oil in it, setting it on the stove.

Prussia got all the strips dipped and looked at the skillet, "Can more than one be put in there or not?"

Russia nodded. "Of course." Prussia put the strips onto the pan and watched them cook waiting until they turned pink. Russia leaned against the counter smiling a bit at him. _I can't believe he's actually willing to try this._ Prussia watched them waiting, finding it boring waiting and trying to keep his focus on the food so he didn't mess it up. Russia tilted his head. "You know, you could turn the heat up if you want, it's on low."

"Like I knew that..." Prussia reached over and turned it up higher.

"If you were more observant you would've seen that." Russia chuckled lightly. Prussia turned back to glare at him. Russia just smiled at him. Prussia was frowning and glaring watching the damn chicken starting to see them slowly turn pink. "You're doing pretty well so far."

"Guess that's a plus." Prussia looked back at him, "Where should I put them?" Russia got a few plates and set them by Prussia. Prussia put the strips as they turned pink onto the plates.

"Normally, rice is made with this, but you aren't that hungry, are you?"

"Not really."

Russia nodded. "I thought so." Prussia didn't know what else to do so he kind of stood there waiting and wondering if they were done now. "And that's pretty much it, unless you want to learn how to make something else."

"Nah, I'm done learning for tonight."

"Alright." Russia pecked his lips, taking his plate and the bottle of vodka, before he wandered over to the table. Prussia grabbed the other one and sat down next to Russia. Russia took a bite of the chicken and tilted his head, before he smiled. "You did well for your first try." Prussia shrugged and began to eat the chicken not really caring because it was food. Russia took a swig of the bottle, and then held it out to Prussia. "Try a little bit."

Prussia took the bottle and tried a drink liking the taste, "It tastes good."

Russia smiled widely. "That's good. I'm glad you like it." Prussia smiled back at him before munching some more on the chicken strips. Russia leaned back, watching him with a smile. He took the vodka again, and took another drink. Prussia finished the chicken strips and was thinking about grabbing a beer. Russia kept drinking the vodka, smiling at the taste. He stretched and sealed it again. "Do you want any more of this, before I put it away?"

Prussia didn't like vodka but with chocolate it seemed to taste better. "Sure." he took the bottle and opened it taking a few more swigs before closing it.

Russia put the bottle in the fridge and yawned a bit. "I'll take care of the dishes." He said, taking the plates and put them in the sink before he turned on the water.

"You should probably get some sleep." Prussia stated leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe...I'm fine though." Russia said, looking back at him.

"Okay." Prussia agreed putting his feet on the chair next to him. Russia got the dishes done and went over to the chair on the other side of Prussia, sitting down before he rested his head on his shoulder. "If you're tired you should go to bed."

"I'm not that tired."

"Seems like it to me, you're yawning more than me today."

"Not really, you just think that I am." smiled Russia. Prussia sighed and put his arm around him resting his head on his. Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Prussia smiled and put his other arm around him. Russia smiled a bit wider and buried his face in his chest. Prussia moved a hand to run his fingers through his hair. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, rubbing his side lightly. Prussia kissed the top of his head. Russia looked up at him and pecked his lips, before he sat up. "I think I may go to bed." He said, sighing a bit.

Prussia smiled, "Told you so."

Russia put a hand over his mouth. "Did not." Prussia nodded smiling but slowly turning to a smirk underneath his hand. Russia felt him smirk and his eye twitched slightly. "No." Prussia nodded only making his smirk grow in response. Russia shook his head. "No." he repeated. Prussia nodded one last time. Russia sighed and pulled his hand away. "No."


	88. Chapter 88

"Ja." argued Prussia.

"No way."

"Yep."

"No." Russia frowned.

"Yes siree." Russia narrowed his eyes slightly and put a hand over his mouth again. Prussia bit his hand hard but then let go nodding. Russia put his head on his shoulder and bit him back, just as hard. Prussia bit his lip and pushed at him. Russia pushed him back, chuckling lightly. "Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Fucker." stated Russia.

"Jerk." Russia just chuckled lightly at him. Prussia glared at him tempted to flip him off.

Russia smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "You stared it." Prussia's eye twitched knowing that it was true. Russia smiled and pecked his lips lightly. "You are so amusing." Prussia growled a bit but kissed him back. Russia smiled against his lips and pulled away chuckling. Prussia kept his glare and looked away. "What are you glaring about now? You're always sulking." Russia sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I don't know what you're laughing for." Prussia shrugged.

"I'm always laughing." Russia replied.

"Why are you laughing now?"

"Because you amuse me."

"How did I do it this time?" asked Prussia.

"You just always amuse me." Prussia sighed not really getting the answer he desired. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Prussia said kissing his jaw. Russia shivered and pulled him closer. Prussia smiled and kissed his ear. Russia shivered again, and smiled. Prussia stopped and put his chin on his shoulder. Russia buried his face in his neck, sighing lightly. Prussia held him closer closing his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Russia asked after a minute.

"Not really."

"I see."

"Why?" Prussia asked.

"I was just wondering."

"I know you're tired."

"Not really." mumbled Russia.

"Copy cat."

"I'm not copying you."

"Yes you did." Prussia argued.

"I didn't. It's just your ego telling you lies."

"Then why did you reply the same way I did?"

"Because there are only so many words in the world." explained Russia.

"You could've said no."

"...Shut up."

"See you did copy me." Prussia smirked.

"Egotistical bastard." Russia mumbled under his breath.

"Thank you." Russia's eye twitched slightly and he pushed him off of his chair. Prussia hit the floor and let out a low curse. "Asshole."

Russia smiled at him and shrugged a bit. "You had it coming."

"No I didn't!"

"Da. You did."

"No… I didn't." Prussia frowned.

"You did."

"Whatever..." Russia smiled and bit the bridge of his nose lightly, curious as to what he would do. Prussia flailed slightly, "What the hell?"

Russia chuckled lightly and smiled. "What is it?"

"Why the hell did you just bite the bridge of my nose?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What?" asked Prussia.

Russia just smiled and pecked his lips. "You tell me."

"Don't do that again."

"And if I do?"

"Fuck off." Prussia growled.

"Is that it? Well then..." Russia grinned and bit it again.

Prussia punched him in the chest. "Bastard!" Russia jumped and winced, biting his lip, before he shoved Prussia again and stood up. "Asshole."

"Dumbass." Russia mumbled, shaking his head.

"You're the prick who keeps shoving people." Prussia stated standing up.

"You're the one who punched me in the chest, dumbass."

"You bit my nose!"

"...You're an idiot." mumbled Russia. Prussia flipped him off heading out of the kitchen. Russia sighed and shook his head. "He's such an idiot." Prussia wandered over to the living room lying down on the couch. Russia got his bottle of normal vodka, and wandered to his room. He lied on his bed, and took a long swig. Prussia got up going over to the movies to see what he hadn't watched it. A thought appeared in Russia's head. "...I wonder if I should ask him that." He chuckled lightly and took another drink. _Don't do it._ The 'good' voice warned. _Do it._ Said the other. Russia sighed. "Angels and demons in my mind." They continued to argue on if he should say _that_. Prussia found a movie and popped it in because it seemed like a war movie and he can deal with that. Russia sighed, starting to get a slight head ache from the voices. He kept drinking, slowly drowning them out with the alcohol. "...Something that actually works..." He said, sighing lightly. Prussia saw that it was in fact a war movie and he was enjoying it but kept making comments about the lack of technique. Russia soon got bored and went to go see what Prussia was doing. He was kind of out of it, since he drank enough to get rid of the voices.

Prussia saw Russia walking to the living, "Oi, watching a movie if you want." he stated going right back to the TV.

Russia glanced at the TV and then back at Prussia. He chuckled lightly and wandered over to him. "What movie?" He kept his sentences short so he wouldn't slur that much.

"A war one." Prussia shrugged moving so he could sit down next to him if he desired. Russia sat by him and wrapped his arms around his waist, staring at the TV for a minute, before he buried his face in Prussia's chest. Prussia blinked but wrapped his arms around him and began to play with his hair a bit. Russia chuckled lightly and pulled him closer, muffling his laughter. Prussia kissed the top of his head and leaned over on the couch so they were laying on it.

Russia looked up at Prussia, smiling widely. "...You look really cute right now...I don't know why..." Prussia glared at him but kept quiet guessing he could deal with sometimes. Russia smiled widely and tilted his head, blinking slowly.

Prussia noticed it was kind of odd behavior, even for him, "Is there anything wrong?"

"...There are two of you."

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"...No." Russia hesitated.

"Yes, you are drunk." Prussia smiled. Russia shook his head. Prussia sighed and put his forehead on his. Russia smiled widely and pecked his lips. Prussia kissed him back tightening his hold slightly. Russia smiled a bit wider, putting a hand on his cheek to lightly stroke it. Prussia smiled as well, "You're still drunk."

"I am not drunk."

"Prove it."

"How?" asked Russia.

"Hmm, I guess say a really long sentence." Prussia shrugged.

Russia stared at him for a minute. "What kind of long sentence?" He smiled widely.

"I don't know just fucking ramble for all I care."

"You're an asshole, and you pick the weirdest things because you're an asshole." Russia said, grinning.

Prussia's eye twitched hearing him slur slightly, "Okay not very drunk but you are still an asshole."

"...I'm not drunk! If you want me to be drunk so badly...then...fine." Russia said sitting up. Prussia let him do whatever he pleased and turned his attention back to the TV. Russia got up and wandered out of the room, shortly returning with his vodka. He went back to his spot on Prussia, and nuzzled his face in his chest. Prussia sighed but let him snuggle anyway putting his arms around him again. Russia looked up at Prussia. "Why are you sighing?"


	89. Chapter 89

"No reason." Prussia said smiling down at him. Russia kissed him lightly, before he pulled away and went back to drinking. Prussia put a hand to his hair as he looked back to the TV as the war seemed to increase in numbers. Russia stared at the TV as he tilted his head back so he could drink. It wasn't long before he finished the bottle, and was now just grinning at everything. Prussia began to lightly run his hand through his hair seeing as the movie was going to get over soon and kind of wished it didn't because it was good. Russia shivered and stared at the screen, listening to Prussia's heartbeat as he lightly tapped the rhythm out on the Prussian's upper arm. Prussia saw the credits begin to roll by and he didn't want to get up just yet to mess with it.

Russia glanced at the TV, and then up at Prussia. "...What happened to the movie?"

"It ended." he groaned reluctantly getting up and going to go over to turn it off. Russia sat up and watched him, waiting for him to come back. He smiled widely, chuckling lightly. Prussia turned off the movie and TV placing himself next to Russia again. Russia stared at the TV for a minute and then back at Prussia, before he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Prussia put his arms around him as well leaning into his body. Russia chuckled lightly, his face slightly red from the alcohol. He was mumbling something under his breath in Russian. Prussia rolled his eyes not even bothering to ask since now he was sure he was drunk so he knew it'd get him nowhere. Russia poked Prussia's side absentmindedly, burying his face in his neck. He grinned and bit Prussia's neck hard. Prussia winced slightly and pushed at him. Russia pulled him closer, biting harder.

Prussia cursed and growled, "Stop that." pushing at him harder.

Russia pulled away a bit, and his mouth was slightly tinted red. He grinned. "Why?"

"Because I said dammit."

"So stubborn." And with that, Russia bit his nose again.

Prussia pushed at him, "Asshole."

Russia chuckled and pulled Prussia close. "You're so cute when you're...pissed off."

Prussia growled, "Don't call me that."

Russia grinned. "Or what?"

"I don't know, hit you?"

"And I'll bite you again. Harder~."

"Then don't call me cute." stated Prussia.

"Cute." Prussia took the advantage that he was drunk and pushed him to the floor. Russia flailed for a minute and then sat up and stared at Prussia. "Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute…"

Prussia growled and tackled him to the ground covering his mouth with both his hands. "Shut up!" Russia chuckled under his hands and kept saying 'cute', wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia put more pressure on his hands wanting him to just shut up! Russia grinned under his hands and chuckled. Prussia glared at him refusing to remove his hands until he knew for sure that the Russian would be quiet. Russia started poking his sides in his ticklish spot, missing every few pokes. Prussia squirmed trying to keep his hands on his mouth but found it harder as little giggles began to escape his lips. Russia smiled widely, and then traced his tongue along his palm, poking him a bit harder. Prussia moved his hands to his sides to protect them as a longer laughter left his lips and cursed after the feeling was over glaring at him.

Russia grinned and sat up, pulling him closer before he pressed his lips against Prussia's in a slightly sloppy kiss. Prussia kissed him back not really caring that it was slightly sloppy because he was drunk. Russia deepened the kiss as he tilted his head, smiling wider. Prussia kissed him back moving one hand to his cheek to stroke it. Russia nibbled on his lip lightly, and slid his tongue into his mouth, rubbing his sides. Prussia fought for dominance right away and moved his hand to his shoulder as the other traced up his spine. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, arching his back slightly. He fought Prussia's tongue back for a while, and then let him win. Prussia smiled exploring his mouth carefully and slowly rubbing over his tongue every now and then. His hands slipped to his waist to rub his hips. Russia moaned lightly and shivered before he began rubbing his back. He rubbed Prussia's tongue back and smiled a bit wider.

Prussia made the kiss rougher and slipped his hands behind him to lightly squeeze his ass. Russia moaned a bit louder and he shivered, moving his hands to Prussia's cheeks to deepen the kiss more, making it rougher as well. Prussia smiled pulling away to kiss from his lips across his jaw and down his neck. He moved his hips against his creating a little friction. Russia moaned lightly, feeling his body heat up more. He tilted his head, giving Prussia better access as he lightly bit his lip. Prussia continued kissing his neck as he worked on his coat wondering why he didn't just leave it off. Once he got some of his chest showing he left a quick hickey behind before attacking his collarbone with ghost kisses.

Russia moaned a bit louder, tangling his fingers in Prussia's hair. He looked down at him, grinning a bit before he bit his lip again. Prussia stopped his ministrations ghosting his hands over his crotch and pecked his lips one last time.

Russia shivered, before he put a hand on the back of Prussia's head to keep him there, kissing him deeply. Prussia kissed him back deeply but didn't want to go too far when he was drunk. Yes having sex when your partner or both of you were drunk was great but he didn't want to. Russia wrapped his arms around his neck, and fell back, grinning when he pulled Prussia with him. He broke the kiss, giggling madly. Prussia raised his eyebrow still not used to it when Russia gets drunk because it's so rare. Russia grinned at him and pecked his lips, chuckling again. Prussia rested his head on his shoulder waiting for his laughter to subside. Russia ran a hand through Prussia's hair, grinning. Prussia kept still letting him do whatever thinking of how the hell he was going to get him to his bed without a fuss now. Russia poked Prussia's sides again, before he started giggling again.

Prussia bit his lip and ran his fingers lightly over the back of his neck. Russia grinned wider and started laughing harder, before he pulled Prussia's hand away. Prussia kissed his jaw smiling widely. Russia smiled and moved to peck his lips, his forehead, the tip of his nose, and then his cheek, avoiding his lips. Prussia's eye twitched finding it quite annoying and after forcing him to find his lips and kissing him he had to say something, "I think you need to go to bed now."

"...No. Go to hell."

"You're drunk and it's not comfortable sleeping on the floor." Prussia declared getting up.

"I'm not drunk!" Russia protested, pouting slightly, reaching for his hands, missing the first few times.

"If you weren't drunk you would've been able to grab my hands right away." Prussia snapped grabbing his hands to pull him up.


	90. Chapter 90

"I'm not drunkkkk." Russia protested, pulling Prussia down. He grinned and tilted his head.

"You are too."

"No, I'm not...You just think I am...Bitch."

"Yes you are _bastard_." stated Prussia.

Russia shook his head. "Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch…" Prussia covered his mouth and quickly moved the scarf off his neck so he could outright tickle the back of his neck to get him to shut up. Russia started laughing and he squirmed a bit, before he pushed Prussia off. "Nooo." He said, shaking his head, still laughing.

Prussia smirked and only reached over to tickle him more, "Admit that you are drunk."

Russia grinned, laughing again and he pushed Prussia away. "No!" He shook his head again. Prussia didn't listen and just tickled him again. Yes he was asking for it but he wanted him to admit it. Russia slapped Prussia's hands away, and stood up, wobbling a bit from the speed. "No...touching."

Prussia touched his leg, "I touched you."

Russia flailed and took off out of the room, running into the wall the first time. "No touching!" Prussia got up slowly following him making sure he didn't hurt himself too much. Russia wandered around, and eventually went back to the kitchen. He took another bottle out of the fridge and opened it. Prussia saw this but just stood by the doorway letting him drink if he wanted too. Russia looked back at Prussia. "Stop following me." He said, taking a drink.

"Nein."

"What do you want then?" Russia asked, whining slightly. Prussia shrugged. Russia wandered over to him, after a few long drinks and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, missing the first time. Prussia blinked but put his arms around him holding him close. Russia smiled widely and kissed him lightly. Prussia kissed him back tasting the strong taste of Vodka knowing he had _a lot_ to drink. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he grinned against his lips. Prussia kissed him back lightly nibbling on his lower lip. Russia opened his mouth, tangling the fingers of his free hand in his hair. Prussia moved his tongue inside rubbing against Russia's tongue gently and exploring his mouth. Russia rubbed his tongue along Prussia's a bit rougher.

Prussia refused to roughen the kiss on his end only keeping it light and moved his hand slowly up and down his back. Russia shivered and arched his back slightly, rubbing his tongue lighter against Prussia's. Prussia smiled and moved his hands to hips to rub them and move one hand to his stomach lightly tracing his chest keeping the kiss soft. Russia shivered and moaned lightly, before he pulled away, biting his lip. He buried his face in Prussia's neck, breathing a bit heavily. Prussia smiled and kissed the top of his head pulling him close. Russia bit his neck hard and started laughing lightly. Prussia cursed and pushed him away again, "Jackass."

Russia grinned and let go of him before he wandered off, laughing lightly. Prussia glared after him giving him a few minutes before going after him. Russia went to the living room, and lied on the couch. He was still chuckling, pausing every once in a while to take a drink. Prussia walked in staying behind the couch thinking he should take the vodka away because he didn't know Russia's limit and really didn't want him to meet that limit either. Russia stared up at Prussia and smiled widely at him. "Come here~." He said, reaching for him with one arm.

Prussia reluctantly went over to him, "What do you want now?"

Russia pulled him on top of him and pecked his lips. "There." Prussia sighed and put his head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Russia winced slightly, and thought for a minute. "...I noticed something..."

"What?"

"The voices...get stronger when the blood is...uh...fading."

"Oh, them..." Prussia was somehow able to keep them mostly at bay but wondered again what exactly the voices kept telling Russia.

"But...I'm happy...'Cause I can't hear them right now." Russia smiled.

"That's good." Prussia smiled and pecked his lips. Russia blinked and took another long swig of vodka. Prussia sighed again and moved his head to his shoulder. "Stop...sighing." Russia murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Why?" Prussia smirked at him.

"Because."

"I don't want to." he said his smirk growing.

"Why are you smirking?" Russia asked.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I can." Prussia leaned forward kissing him to keep him quiet. _Gott he talks more while drunk... _

Russia smiled against his lips, pulling him closer, before he pulled away. "Why though?"

"Don't have to answer."

"Yes!"

"Nope." argued Prussia.

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?" Russia asked.

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because." answered Prussia. Russia shoved him off the couch, grinned, and started chugging the clear substance. Prussia groaned and just rolled over on his back to look at the ceiling. Russia grinned down at him after a while, and then he sat up, his eye twitching slightly. He couldn't see straight anymore...not that he already couldn't. Prussia saw him sitting up and waited to see if he was going to try walking. Russia wobbly got up and after a few steps, stumbled. He started laughing and kept drinking, wandering out of the room. Prussia cursed and waited again a few minutes to see if he'd fall so he can point out how obvious it was he was drunk.

Russia forgot to turn down the hall, so he walked into the wall a couple times, before he blinked, and finally turned. Prussia tried to hold back the laughter and peeked out into the hallway watching him. Russia started walking diagonally and into the wall again. He cursed under his breath and kept drinking. When that bottle was empty, he set it down on a vase upside down. Prussia couldn't help the laughter that time and just outright laughed at the Russian's ability to not walk properly. Russia looked back at Prussia...All four of them. "Stop...L-Laughing you...um...uh...BITCH." Prussia couldn't help but keep laughing and was now doubled over from the laughter. Russia threw the bottle at him, missing him by a few yards. "Fuck you!"

Prussia was actually feeling little tears roll down his cheeks. "Yo… you're fu… fun… funny!"

"Shut up!" Russia turned to walk away and walked into the wall. "FUCK." That earned a whole new guffaw of laughter from Prussia who was now on the floor and hurting from laughing so much. Russia groaned and pointed at one of the...six? Prussians. "All of you stop laughing!"

That only made him laugh more because he knew he was seeing more Prussia's then he'd ever want. The bad thing was that know his laughter was starting to show a hint of, "Kesesesese."

Russia groaned and stumbled away. "I hate you!" Prussia was trying to control his laughter finding it hurt a lot to laugh really anymore. Russia wandered to the study, and just lied on the floor, by the fireplace, realizing in his drunken stupor that there were still blankets and pillows on the floor. Prussia finally could stand but it was hard to breathe for a bit as he made his way to find where Russia disappeared to. Russia buried his face in a pillow, mumbling incoherent nonsense. He started laughing every now and again, grinning widely. Prussia saw he was safely in his study and walked back to his room feeling tired form all the laughing. Russia sat up, his eyes half closed from drinking and tiredness, when he heard footsteps. "Prussia~!" He called, yawning.

Prussia walked back to the room, "Yeah?"

"Come 'ere." Russia said, holding up his arms.

Prussia wandered over to him and sat down next to him. "You're very demanding tonight."

Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, shaking his head. "Nuh-Uh...To hell with you."

"And you're drunk."

"No."

"Yep." argued Prussia. Russia shook his head. "How many of me do you see?"

"...Too many."

"Drunk."

"N-no." Russia whined.

"How many times did you hit the walls?"

"I was making sure that they were solid."

"Lies." stated Prussia.

"You lie."

"Liar."

Russia shook his head, and then smiled and kissed him. "For some reason, you look really...good right now."

Prussia shook his head; "Alcohol tends to do that." he smiled.

"I'm not drunk."

Prussia poked his forehead. "Sorry, you are." Russia flailed and slapped his hand. Prussia did it again smiling really loving Russia when he was drunk.

Russia made a slight whining sound, slapping it again. "N-no!"

"Then admit you are drunk."

"Not drunk." Russia pouted, childishly. Prussia poked him again. Russia flailed again, making the whining sound. "No!"

"Admit."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too." Prussia smiled.

"No!"

Prussia looked at him, "What do you mean no?" Russia shook his head, repeating the word. "What do you mean?" Russia just kept shaking his head, harder, till he got dizzy. Prussia held his head, "Why is it a no?"

"Because."

"Why?" Russia bit his lip and shook his head again, staring down.

"Do you not believe me?"

"I dunno." Russia shrugged a bit.

"You don't know?" Russia tilted his head, and he was shaking slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno." Prussia frowned and let his head go so he could lie on the blankets. Russia looked over at Prussia, and blinked when his eyes were glazing over. "I can't see anymore." He said, his voice quivering slightly.

Prussia looked down at him, "What do you mean you can't see?"

"It's blurry."

"Go to sleep then." Prussia smiled kissing his lips.

"I don't wanna sleep." Russia said, and blinked. "...There's water in my eyes."

Prussia snickered and kissed him again, "You'll feel better if you do."

"Fuck you." Russia said, kissing him back. Prussia smiled and rubbed his back. Russia pulled away and tilted his head. "Why are your eyes red? When did that happen?" Prussia lied down beside him finding it best to probably ignore him. Russia wiped his eyes and tilted his head, staring at Prussia for a second, before he bit his nose.

Prussia pushed at him, "Knock that off!"

Russia's eyes began watering and sat up. "You don't love me! You keep poking me...and then there was that door."

"I do love you, I felt like bugging you, and what door?" Prussia asked.

Russia just shook his head. "N-No...Fuck...Damn..." Prussia pulled him close giving him a long passionate kiss. Russia kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Prussia held the kiss and began to rub his back gently. Russia shivered and pulled away, burying his face in Prussia's neck. Prussia continued to rub his back lightly. Russia was breathing lightly, a small indicator of him passing out. Prussia smiled a bit but continued to rub his back to keep him asleep. Russia shivered and buried his face more into his neck. "...fucking...albino..." Prussia smirked and slowly lied back in the bed sheets hoping that he was asleep. Russia shivered and buried his face in his chest, gripping his shirt lightly. Prussia pulled one of the blankets over them and kissed his forehead before trying to drift off to sleep.


	91. Chapter 91

Russia shivered and pulled him closer, burying his face in Prussia's chest, mumbling a bit. Prussia waited to see if he moved again not really wanting him to keep awake alone because if he wanted to admit it or not he was drunk. "Why are you always so warm?" Russia mumbled, opening his eyes half-way to stare up at Prussia.

"I don't know."

"...I don't understand it..."

"Don't think about it then." sighed Prussia. Russia frowned and pushed Prussia's head away. Prussia grabbed his hand pushing it away. Russia pushed him again with the other hand. Prussia grabbed that one as well holding them at his sides. Russia puffed his cheeks and head butt him. Prussia let go of his hands and cursed holding his head. "What the fuck?"

Russia tilted his head back, grinning widely at him. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck. "Did you get hurt?"

"Fucking asshole." Prussia growled pushing at him trying to get space between them. Russia bit into Prussia's hand and pulled him closer. He grinned wider and chuckled. Prussia cursed again spewing forth a lot of wonderful German profanities and pushed at him in his gut with his feet. "Bastard." Russia winced and grabbed Prussia's arm, biting it to the blood. He held on to his arm, burying his face in his chest. Prussia put all of his strength into pushing the Russian away. Russia twitched and sat up quickly, falling over again, before he sat up again. He picked a pillow up and threw it at Prussia, missing him. Prussia got up quicker than him and went to go tend to his arm not even caring about Russia right now. _Fucking drunken ass jerk._

Russia watched him go, grinning widely. He stood up, and wandered out of the room, to go find him. When he did, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. "I found you~."

"I don't care." Prussia mumbled beginning to put the bandage on his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing now." Prussia said finishing the bandage.

Russia grinned, pulling him closer. "We should play a game."

"What game?" Prussia asked not really caring as long as he didn't bite him again.

"Err...Welll...Did I leave the revolver outside?"

"Not that game."

"It's fun." Russia smiled.

"No it's not."

"Only if you lose."

"We're not playing..." stated Prussia.

Russia grinned and tilted his head. "...What about a shot game?"

"If it involves more alcohol for you, nein."

Russia whined slightly. "Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"You don't need anymore." Prussia explained.

"Yes."

"No you don't."

"Says...you." stated Russia.

"Well you don't."

"I do."

"Why do you suddenly want to drink so much?" Prussia asked.

"...Cause."

"Why?"

"Cause." answered Russia.

"_Why?_"

"...Cause."

"Why?" Prussia continued to ask.

"...Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Russia.

"Because it does."

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I don't want to see you fucking hurting yourself all night." Prussia snapped.

"How am I hurting myself?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"You've ran into the wall multiple times already."

"And?"

"Nothing past that yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Prussia answered.

"...So?"

"So nothing."

"...You make no sense." mumbled Russia. Prussia decided to ignore that. "I won't get hurt." Russia said, biting his ear lightly. Prussia still ignored him. "What's wrong?" Russia asked, poking his cheek.

"Nothing."

"You're being quiet...for once."

"Bad thing?" asked Prussia.

"...Right now it is. Other times...no."

"Why is it now?"

"Because...it is." Russia answered.

"Why?"

"Cause." Prussia shrugged looking at him in the mirror. Russia sighed and buried his face in his neck. Prussia stood there waiting for him to say or do something or hopefully fall asleep. Russia kissed his neck lightly, before he let go, and started wandering off...towards the kitchen. Prussia followed right after him going to take away the alcohol if he grabs any. "Stop following me!"

"Nein."

"What do you want?"

"Well for you to actually get sleep." Prussia shrugged sort of lying. Russia stared at him for a minute, before he went in the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Prussia went over to the door going to open it but found it wouldn't. _What the hell?_ He tried once more thinking he must have put a chair in the way. Russia pulled another bottle out of the freezer, and grinned before he opened it and started drinking. Prussia hit his forehead on the door and thinking then finally decided to give up. _He wants to get alcohol poisoning or passed out where I can't help him, not my fucking choice. _He headed back to his room to do... something.

Half a bottle and almost the rest of Russia's mind later, he opened the door, moving the chair after several attempts. He was no longer coherent enough to form a sentence, and he was laughing at nothing. Prussia had actually locked his door before falling asleep because if Russia was bent on getting wasted he really didn't want to mess with him. Especially since he was more... bitey. Russia was wandering around the house, dizzily, and he found Prussia's door...somehow. "Prus...sia!" He said, 'lightly' putting his forehead on the door. Prussia didn't hear him already deep asleep. Russia stared at the door for a minute, before he blinked, and wandered to his room. He fiddled with his drawers, or really...threw them all out of the dresser and onto the floor, looking for something. Prussia rolled over snoring a bit in his sleep.

Russia grinned when he finally found what he looked for. A key with a detailed edge. He got up, almost falling and wandered back to Prussia's room, before he put the key in the lock and unlocked the room. Prussia stayed lying on his stomach with his head looking off to the right sleeping soundly. Russia pushed open the door, and wandered over to Prussia's bed, a bit quietly. When he was close to the bed, he grinned and tackled the sleeping Prussian. Prussia flailed waking up so suddenly and tried to roll out from under him. "What the hell?" Russia just grinned, laughing at his reaction. He kissed Prussia's cheek lightly, and was saying sheer and utter nonsense. Prussia couldn't even understand him and he glared at him, "Dummkopf, go to your own bed." Russia shook his head and held Prussia tightly, pulling him into a sloppier than earlier kiss. Prussia closed his eyes tightly pushing at him not really liking the kiss at all. Russia pulled away and buried his face in his neck. Prussia sighed seeing as now there was no way he was going to get rid of him and let him snuggle to him. Russia was quiet for a minute, but then started laughing out of nowhere, grinning. Prussia rolled his eyes and let him laugh turning to lie on his back.

Russia put his hands on Prussia's cheeks, grinning wider. He kissed his forehead and his nose. "You're really...cute."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes." demanded Prussia.

"Fuck you."

"Not now."

Russia put a hand over Prussia's mouth. "You...Don't get to...um...decide." Prussia nodded and rolled to face away from him. Russia pulled him back and kissed him deeply. Prussia didn't kiss back pushing at him. Russia bit his bottom lip hard, still grinning. Prussia growled and pushed at him really hard only knocking himself off the bed since the Russian seemed dead weight. Russia stared down at him, a bored look on his face. "...You're boring."

"Good." he said sitting up.

"Not good...what good is a dull toy?"

"I'm not your fucking toy!" Prussia snapped glaring at him.

"Then what are you?"

"A person."

"People are toys." Russia explained.

"No they're not."

"Yes...everyone is a toy...there's no other use for them."

"You really think so? You even find me as one of the toys?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow at him. _He's drunk, don't listen to his answer._ _'See he lies all the time.'_ _Fuck, they're back..._

Russia buried most of his face in a pillow, and stared at Prussia out of the corner of his eye for a minute, before he looked away. "Sometimes."

"When do you think that?" Prussia asked. '_He's drunk how do you know he's telling the truth?'_ _Because people who are drunk still spill out their guts. '...' _

"...I can't tell you that." Russia chuckled lightly.

"Why not?" Prussia asked pushing the voices back trying to ignore them and keep a passive facade.

"Because I can't tell you." Russia said, shrugging.

"You're an ass." Prussia stated getting up to go lie on the couch in the living room. _'I told you not to trust him; it's a ploy to break you.' Fuck you..._

Russia sat up and watched him. "Don't go." He said, sighing.

"Why?" Prussia asked. "You're drunk and I find it quite annoying."

"I find you annoying when you're drunk too. Come here."

"Nein."

"Yes." whined Russia.

"No."

Russia smiled widely. "Just do it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?" Prussia asked.

"Because I love you?"

_ 'As a toy?'_ _Fuck OFF._ Prussia walked over sitting down next to him, "Happy?"

Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck. "Da." Prussia sighed and leaned back into him. Russia kissed his cheek lightly, grinning. "...Do you want to know something?"

"What?" Prussia asked looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I love you more for you, rather than loving you for being my toy." Russia said softly.

_'He's lying...'_ Prussia smiled and peck him on the lips. "That is good to know."

Russia pecked his lips back and pulled away. "I feel tired."

"Then go to fucking sleep."

"Will you go back to sleep?"

"That's a stupid question I'm still tired since you woke me up." Prussia said lying back on the bed.

Russia laid by him, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. "Don't go away okay? General Winter is an ass most of the time, and makes everything around me a frozen wasteland...except you." He mumbled, sighing.

_ General Winter?_ He didn't want to ask because then he'd never go to sleep. "I won't." Prussia said rolling to face him. Russia nodded, falling asleep, the alcohol in his system making him fall asleep faster. He sighed lightly and buried his face in Prussia's chest. Prussia ran his hand through his hair closing his eyes focusing on sleeping but didn't for a long time after Russia do.


	92. Chapter 92

Russia woke up hours later, and the second he slipped back into consciousness, he wanted to die. He groaned and bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly, only making his head hurt worse. Prussia heard the groan and slowly came to life rubbing at his eyes. Russia sat up, and twitched, opening his eyes a bit. "...Fuck..." He looked around the room. _...Where am I? _

Prussia saw that Russia was awake and knew he'd be feeling like utter shit. "Russia?" he asked not wanting to say it too loudly.

Russia looked back at Prussia, a bit blankly. _...Oh... _"What?"

"Want any meds?" Russia thought for a minute, and then shrugged. Prussia just lied back not going to keep pestering about it.

"Fuck...what happened last night?" Russia tilted his head back, sighing.

"You got drunk off your handle."

"...Shit. I didn't do anything did I?"

"By 'do anything' what do you mean?" asked Prussia.

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Okay, you hit walls, talked about random stuff, bit my arm, nose multiple times, and my shoulder." Prussia explained not even moving from his spot on the bed. "I think that's it..."

"The bites...Sound normal...What do you mean I hit walls and what did I talk about?"

"You ran into walls, it was quite hilarious actually, wouldn't mind seeing that again." Prussia chuckled.

"...Fuck you."

"All drunks are hilarious in some way and it's funny to see you run into walls."

"Ass...I didn't do anything else, did I?" Russia asked.

"Kept calling me cute, which got fucking annoying after awhile..."

"I always call you cute."

"Not as much as last night, fuck I can deal with for some time but that was ridiculous." explained Prussia.

"You really are though." Russia grinned a bit, wincing slightly. Prussia flipped him off deciding _not_ to tell him the other things he had said. Russia sighed and lied back down. "Fuck." He mumbled, rolling onto his side. Prussia stayed in the bed for a little longer before getting up to get a drink. Russia watched him go and waited a minute, before he got up and wandered to his room. He blinked at the mess on his floor. "Damn it..."

Prussia grabbed a beer and headed back to the room. He didn't see Russia there but noticed a glint from the floor and bent down to pick it up. _A key?_

Russia sighed and laid face down on his bed. "Sleep gets rid of hangovers..." He mumbled, biting his lip.

Prussia remembered that he locked the door so what if this was a skeleton key? Old houses always had them. He went to the hallway to see if it could open the sunflower room, only problem, he didn't remember which one it was. Sighing he guessed at it unlocking it and finding it was not the sunflower room. This room had a desk and a few other things, but was mostly covered in papers, whether all over the walls, or covering the desks and floor. There were various maps and on most of them, they had some circles around Cuba, with arrows pointing to America. _What the?_ He walked in not really getting any of the meanings on the maps and being careful as to where he stepped not wanting to ruin anything. _What the hell does he do in here? _There was a stack of papers that were on the desk, but since they had been tilted a bit, they fell off the desk and on to the floor. All the papers had something circled in red, that something was the name Prussia, as well as East Germany. Prussia saw these red marks and bent down to read them. _'Kesesesese~ I knew it was true all along.'_ _But it must be... 'He let you go to a WORLD MEETING, he buys you German beer, he has cooked you food, and he even tries to be nice to you. Tell me that isn't brainwashing.'_ He shook his head not really wanting to believe it, it couldn't but... Standing up he left the room locking it behind him.

Russia rolled onto his side, staring at the wall. He couldn't sleep anymore. He sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes again, before he stood up and went to the bathroom to get medicine for his headache. Prussia chugged the rest of the drink sitting on the bed. _'He's using you it's completely obvious now don't deny it.'_ _Shut up!_ He threw the key at door but it was open and hit the wall in the hall.

Russia twitched at the light sound. Sure, it didn't make a whole lot of noise, but with his hangover, it hurt his head. He glanced at Prussia's room, forgetting about the medication. "Is something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head.

_ 'No.'_ _Shut up. 'Say no.' Go away! 'Just say no.'_ Prussia growled and snapped, "No!"

Russia winced, and wandered over to Prussia. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Prussia remembered he had a hangover and tried to keep his voice soft, "Nothing." _'Good job.' Fuck off. _Russia sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed, wrapping his arms around him. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. Prussia put his arms around him just so he knew nothing was wrong.

Russia smiled a bit and kissed his neck lightly. "I love you." He said softly.

Prussia couldn't help but wonder if that was true and nodded his head keeping the facade until he could figure it out himself, "I love you too."

Russia pulled away and pecked his lips lightly. "Good." He said softly.

His thoughts kept circling around the information he found in the room making him close his eyes and lay against his shoulder. _Brainwash hurts... 'That's because you fell for it like an idiot would.'_ _..._ Russia rubbed his back slowly, kissing the top of his head. Prussia stayed in that position for awhile finally calming the voices in his head. Russia rested his head against Prussia's closing his eyes. He sighed lightly and hummed a bit lightly. Prussia pulled away after a few mumbling about needing a drink and headed off to the kitchen.

Russia watched him go, frowning slightly. He sighed and shook his head. Prussia grabbed a beer moving to the living room to lie across the couch drinking his beer. Russia got up and wandered back to the bathroom to get the medicine. Afterwards, he went to check on Prussia. Prussia gulped it down staring at the dead TV wondering what he should do, let alone say, or if he should say anything. Russia wandered over to the couch, and leaned over the back of it. "Are you really okay?"

Prussia looked up at him, "Yeah I'm fine." Russia sighed and stroked his cheek lightly. Prussia went back to staring at the black TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Prussia said getting up to grab another beer. Russia looked over the movies and picked a random one sighing a bit, before he put it in. Prussia brought back a couple beers sitting down and beginning to drink one.

Russia went back to the couch and sat down, looking up at Prussia. "Today is your drinking day." He said smiling a bit.

"Drinking day?" Prussia asked looking at him taking another drink finding that it didn't taste right. _Brainwash drink._

"Last night I got drunk, so today you can drink. It's a joke." Russia shrugged a bit.

"Oh..." The movie started playing and he quickly drank the rest of the one can before setting it down on the table. He left the other one not wanting to drink it.

Russia closed his eyes when they started to hurt, and sighed a bit. "I can't believe that I got a hangover." He said, sighing.

Prussia shrugged, "At least the voices are gone right? That was another concern you had last night..."

"They come and then they go...that's why...I...Never mind."

"You what?" Prussia asked looking over at him.

Russia sighed and looked up at Prussia. "...That's why I drank so much." He mumbled.

"How long does that work?" Prussia asked turning his attention back to the TV.

"I still can't hear them right now...Thank god." Russia mumbled, sighing. _I still think that you should fucking ask him that question. _"Shit."

Prussia looked back at him, "Shit?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it..." He said, sighing. Prussia left it alone and just stared blankly at the TV. Russia glanced up at him and sighed a bit. "Are they bothering you?"

"...What?" he asked kind of out it at the moment.

"Are the voices bothering you?"

"A bit, but I got rid of them." Prussia explained. _For now..._

"That's why drinking is a good thing when it comes to them."

Prussia looked from TV for a sec, "No, I'll just wait."

Russia nodded a bit and yawned. "It's the bond." He mumbled.

"How does that explain them?"

"We stared hearing voices when we first did it, right? They get stronger as the blood fades." Russia said, sighing.

Prussia nodded not really caring wanting to drink the beer but if it still tasted funny he didn't want it. _'Brainwash drink...'_

Russia looked at the scar on his hand from cutting it. "It's odd."

"Very..."

Russia kissed the edge of Prussia's jaw, and sighed. "Well, I could do without the voices...but it's worth it."

"Yeah they'd be nice not to have." Prussia agreed.

"The best thing about it is...that...even when we're away from each other, we're still together." Russia mumbled.

"Yeah that is a plus side."

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"No." answered Prussia. Russia nodded slowly. He sighed and pulled away, sitting up straight. Prussia went back to staring at the TV. Russia ran his hand through Prussia's hair before he stood up and wandered out of the room. Prussia watched after him and began to play with the empty beer can, not really watching the movie. Russia went to go take a shower to clear his head that ached slightly less. He got in and yawned a bit. Prussia grabbed the other beer and finished it in two swigs not wanting it to go to waste.

Russia got out, having enough for the time being. He dried off and wrapped a towel around to his waist, before he headed back to his room to just change into some pajama pants before he went back to the living room, drying his hair. "Has anything interesting happened?"

"No..."

"Weren't you watching a movie last night? I...slightly remember it."

"Yep." Prussia answered.

"Was that one good?"

"Actually it was."

"Which one was it? I may have another like it." asked Russia.

"A war one..."

Russia nodded. "I have a few of those."

_ 'He's sucking up.'_ Prussia shrugged, "We can change if you want." He got up though, "But I'm hungry."


	93. Chapter 93

"Want me to make you something?" Russia asked, looking up at him, smiling.

"No, I can do it."

"Alright." Prussia went to the kitchen and made himself a quick sandwich wondering what movie they were going to be watching. Russia changed to movie to another war movie and sat back on the couch, staring at the TV, sighing lightly. Prussia came back eating his sandwich and sat down next to him looking at the TV. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia and pecked his cheek, smiling. "I love you." he said softly.

Prussia smiled back closing his eyes because it would give away the fact that he thought he was lying, "I love you too." _'I win...'_

Russia pecked his lips lightly and ran a hand through his hair, kissing his temple. "Cute..." Prussia's eye twitched but let it slide, but only a few times he would. Russia smiled and kissed him again, lightly. "You are becoming more tolerant, lately. It's cute."

Prussia's eye twitched again, "No more cute now..."

"Just accept it. It's a compliment."

"I did the first few times and that's an improvement."

"That's why I said that you were more tolerant." stated Russia.

"Fine." Prussia turned his attention back to the TV.

"Are you really okay?" Russia asked, putting his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Russia sighed and stared at the TV, frowning slightly. Prussia was beginning to get engrossed into the movie liking the movie. Russia stared at the TV, not really focusing on the movie all that much, letting his mind wander. Prussia was beginning to anticipate the moves and the way the movie was ending but still liked it anyway. Russia traced a finger over Prussia's arm lightly, closing his eyes as he sighed lightly. The movie ended and Prussia frowned a bit but didn't care.

Russia opened his eyes and glanced at the screen. "So, did you like the movie?"

"Yeah I did."

"That's good." Russia said softly, pulling him close. Prussia let him pull him and closed his eyes. Russia smiled a bit and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia pecked his lips as well thinking about if he should stay here and sleep or not. Russia pulled him onto his lap and rubbed his back lightly, tracing his spine.

Prussia felt himself relaxing still very used to the Russian. _I want it to be a false order... 'But you know it's not.' _Russia kissed his temple and rested his head against Prussia's. Prussia rested against him wrapping his arms around him just wanting to sleep now and hope the voice will be gone. Russia moved so they could both lie down, before he continued to rub Prussia's back. Prussia closed his eyes feeling more tired and moved closer to him feeling him begin to fall asleep. Russia smiled and kissed his temple, humming lightly as he waited for him to be fully asleep, closing his own eyes. Prussia finally fell asleep with his head on his chest sleeping a bit uneasily. Russia continued to rub Prussia's back for a while until he fell asleep himself. Prussia stayed asleep but would randomly move through the night.

* * *

Russia eventually woke up again and went back to rubbing Prussia's back, kissing his head lightly as he buried his face in the light hair. Prussia was still deep asleep and his body instinctively flinched away from him. Russia blinked and raised an eyebrow slightly, stroking Prussia's cheek. Prussia stayed still for a few minutes before showing signs of him waking up. Russia smiled and kissed his head again, tracing his fingers along his spine. Prussia looked up at him groggily smiling slightly. "Good morning." Russia said softly, kissing his forehead. Prussia nodded not wanting to talk yet alone wake up but so far they seemed to be gone. Russia put his hands on his cheeks lightly, smiling.

Prussia smiled back and closed his eyes moving the rest of his body to help him wake up. Russia kissed his forehead and waited for Prussia to finish waking up, before he moved. Prussia finally felt awake and sat up looking at him. Russia sat up and rested his head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're still pretty clingy."

"How am I clingy?"

"You're keeping close to me."

"So? I like being close to you." Russia explained. Prussia wrapped his arms around him laying his head on his. "You're clingy too."

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm glad that you agree." Russia said, burying his face into his neck. Prussia closed his eyes thinking about things. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll make you something then."

"Thanks..." mumbled Prussia. Russia pecked his lips before he let go and went to the kitchen. Prussia stayed in the living room putting his head in his hands.

Russia just made a simple breakfast of blini and eggs. He took a plate back to the living room. "Here."

Prussia smiled at him, "Thanks..." He grabbed the plate and began to eat it. Russia ruffled his hair a bit, before he wandered out of the room and to the study. Prussia continued to eat his meal for once going slow.

Russia looked over some of the documents on his desk and thought for a minute. "Where did I put the rest of these?" He set them down, and sat back, thinking. Prussia finished the plate and put it on the table before lying back on the couch to stare at the ceiling. "...I'll do those later." Russia said, sighing before he moved on. He ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip as he thought. Prussia decided that yes it seemed like brainwash to him but how was he supposed to stop feeling without breaking? Russia set his head on the desk and watched his pen roll away as he exhaled. "This is getting harder." He sighed. Prussia rolled into the material of the couch wanting to sleep some more because he didn't want to but _had_ to. Russia eventually was finished with most of the documents and he needed a break. He wandered to the kitchen and found the chocolate vodka the he and Prussia had made. He thought about the hangover he had had, and shrugged, taking a drink.

Prussia had fallen asleep on the couch again so he didn't have to think about his decision anymore. Russia traded the bottle for a normal one, and wandered over to the living room to see what Prussia was doing. When he saw him asleep, he went to get a blanket and set it over him, before he went back to the study. Prussia stayed asleep keeping his face buried into the material of the couch. Russia sat back in the chair at his desk, and set the bottle on his desk. "At this rate, I'll run out sooner than I thought." He mumbled, sighing.

Prussia woke up seeing that he was nearly about to fall of the couch and sat up blinking. _I gotta stop sleeping... _

Russia took a few more long swigs, closing his eyes as he sighed lightly. _...The voices haven't bugged me for a while… _Prussia groaned rolling his neck to pop it and pushed the blanket to the side not wanting it on him anymore. Russia yawned a little, and stretched a bit. He took another drink and stared off into space. Prussia got up and went to the fridge grabbing an armful of beer hoping this would help even though it probably wouldn't. "I wonder when things will get interesting again." Russia sighed lightly, tilting his head. Prussia spotted the key was still on the floor and was smart this time kicking it into his room before locking it. He set the beer down on his bed and began drinking. Russia kept drinking for a while, keeping track of when his mind started to get fuzzy. He stared at the door every now and again, for no reason.

Prussia kept staring at the door glaring at it as he continued drinking getting more beer cans empty. Russia soon finished the bottle and he was starting to feel it. He sighed lightly and got to his feet to go get another one out of the kitchen. Prussia sighed as he saw this was his last can and he could barely see straight not even wanting to know how well he could walk. Russia got another bottle and when he was heading back to the study, he glanced at Prussia's room and tilted his head slightly, staring at it for a minute. Prussia lied back in his bed watching the world swim and closed his eyes. _Fuck..._ Russia went back to the study, and lied on the couch in it, closing his eyes again as he sighed in boredom. Prussia sat up and wobbled over to the door nearly falling. He grasped the doorknob and looked down seeing the key. After collecting the key he did his best to make his way to _that_ room again. He was going to ask the Russian straight out, so maybe getting drunk wasn't the best idea.

Russia hummed lightly, pausing every once in a while to take a drink. He stared at a bookshelf, closing one eye and then switching to the other, to see it 'move' slightly. Prussia went into the office completely failing at keeping it in the same order and grabbed the first paper he saw that had red pen on it before heading out not even caring about closing it. Russia's eyes started to hurt after a while, and he started blinking normally again, tilting his head as he took another drink, smiling a bit. Prussia walked, well more fell in the room groaning. "Fuck!" he was so drunk you could tell with one word he was because he found a way to slur it.

Russia looked over at the door, with raised eyebrows. "...You've been drinking, haven't you?" Like he was one to talk.

"Fuck off!" he yelled glaring at him like it was the first day again that he was stuck in this household. Prussia got up trying his best to walk over without falling again.

"Someone's in a very good mood." Russia rolled his eyes slightly, and looked back at the bookshelf.

When Prussia _finally_ got over to the desk he shoved the paper in his face, "What the fuck is this?"

Russia took the paper out of his hands and looked it over, his eyes widening a bit. "A mission statement. Where did you get this?" Prussia began grumbling random German profanities as he tried to go _back_ to the room to figure where the hell was the _right_ paper completely ignoring Russia. Russia watched him go, with raised eyebrows. "...What an idiot." He murmured, shrugging slightly as he shook his head. Prussia decided to just grab a stack of the red inked paper and came back throwing it on the desk as his head swam from moving so quickly.

Russia looked over the papers and bit his lip hard. _Fuck._ "Where did you find these?" He asked, not looking at Prussia.

"A room." Prussia said not looking up from the papers closing his eyes.

"...How did you get in that room?"

Prussia tried to remember where he left the key and figured it might still be in the door. "The key, that got you in my room."

"So, something really was wrong with you." Russia sighed, sitting back.

Prussia's eye twitched, "Yeah probably was, so, fuck off!" he yelled beginning to make his way back to his room.

Russia got up and went after him, before he grabbed his wrists, turning the albino back to face him. "Listen to me, that order does not have anything to do with what I feel for you."

"Sure, just let go." Prussia spat trying to get his wrists free failing epically.

Russia pulled him closer, frowning. _Hit him, it'll sober him up._ He struck him across the face, finding some logic in that statement. "I'm not going to let you go, and I am telling you the truth."

Prussia worked his jaw glaring at him, "Good luck with that."

Russia clenched his teeth and shoved Prussia against the wall. "I'm serious."

"I don't fucking care." Prussia growled not even really feeling the pain of being shoved into the wall.

"You do care otherwise you wouldn't be pissed about it. You drank so you wouldn't feel anything, but that didn't work as much as you hoped it would did it?"

"...Fuck off." He was in serious pain trying to forget him but he couldn't trust him because seriously, the last few things he's let him do, were really big and nice, so what was the prove it wasn't brainwash?

"Listen to me." Russia said softly, biting his lip hard. He put a hand on the cheek he had slapped and rested his forehead against Prussia's. "I'm sorry."

"What for? You don't need to be sorry for anything apparently."

Russia bit his lip to the blood, trying hard not to snap. "For fuck's sake! Yes, I was ordered to brainwash you. I didn't do it. I won't do it. At the beginning, I wanted to, but it backfired. I fell in love with you. You see this?" Russia pulled Prussia's hand so it was over his heart. "I was going to get rid of this, I didn't need it. I kept it because of you. You care about me and I care about you." Russia sighed and wrapped his arms around Prussia's chest, burying his face in his hair.

Prussia couldn't do it, he couldn't, it was too hard and all he was saying sounded right. He leaned his head into his chest and put his arms around him. "I can't stop anyway, it hurt too much..."

Russia pulled him closer, shaking slightly. "If you stay with me, I don't want it to be because of something fake." His voice shook slightly as well.

Prussia blinked trying to figure why he was shaking and it was his fault for getting drunk messing up his ability to understand but he knew he couldn't stop loving him. His hold tightened around him, "I couldn't even if I tried." _Which I did and failed epically._

"I'm glad." Russia said, sighing lightly. He bit his lip and hugged Prussia tighter. "I don't know what I would've done if you refused to believe me." He said softly. He pulled away a bit and pressed his lips against Prussia's. Prussia kissed him back holding him tighter. Russia put his hands on his cheeks to deepen the kiss, nibbling on his lip slightly. Prussia opened his mouth and pulled him closer to him. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth and rubbed against his softly, tasting the beer that Prussia had been consuming. Prussia moaned bit and moved against his tongue wanting him closer again so he pulled at him. Russia smiled widely and pulled Prussia closer, tangling his fingers in his hair as he rubbed his tongue a little harder. Prussia traced his spine and moved one hand to the front to run along Russia's chest. Russia shivered and pulled Prussia as close as he could, tracing the inside of his mouth before he went back to his tongue.


	94. Chapter 94

Prussia roughened the kiss more and moved one hand to the back of his head continuing to move his hand up and down his spine. Russia moaned a little and pulled away slightly to nibble on his lip, before he pushed his tongue back into his mouth, rubbing against his hard. Prussia moaned a bit more and moved his hands to his hips to keep him close so he can't pull away to far. Russia smiled widely against his lips and rubbed his tongue harder, rubbing his sides as well. He tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss. Prussia smiled with him and moved his hands to his ass to give it a light squeeze. Russia moaned a little and moved a hand to his hair, tangling his fingers in it. Prussia moved one hand to his front rubbing his inner thigh. Russia pulled away and tilted his head back, moaning lightly. He slid his hands to his waist and rubbed his hands along his waistline lightly. Prussia snickered a bit and continued rubbing moving a little higher up but not close enough to touch his crotch.

Russia moved his lips to his neck and sucked on his pulse lightly. Prussia shivered accidentally moving his hand higher ghosting his crotch. Russia moaned and bit against his pulse, shivering a little bit. Prussia moaned arching his back slightly moving his hands up and slipping them slightly under his shirt. Russia slid a hand under the back of his shirt, tracing his spine lightly. He sucked on his pulse and traced his tongue along it. Prussia arched his back a little more pressing himself closer to him wanting more. Russia grinned against his neck and bit his neck again before he pulled away and pecked his forehead and around his face, avoiding his mouth again. Prussia growled a bit and grabbed the sides of his face so he could kiss him on the lips nibbling on his bottom lip.

Russia grinned against his lips, and pulled away, pecking his lips. "You're so impatient." He said softly.

Prussia glared at him, "Fuck you." He laid his head back on the wall.

Russia chuckled lightly and pecked his lips. "You know I'm right."

"It's not my fucking fault..." Prussia growled because he was drunk and he felt kind of bad.

Russia smiled. "I wonder how you will react to this when you're drunk." He bit the bridge of his nose, and then pecked his lips. Prussia punched him in the chest having no patience, so yeah, in all hind sight, Russia was right. Russia hissed lightly, and grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back. "I think I'm going to have to find the handcuffs again."

"No you fucking won't." Prussia snapped kicking at his shin.

Russia held him back at arm's length. "And you said that _I_ was a violent drunk."

Prussia glared at him, "I'm not that violent..."

"You kicked me and punched me in the chest."

"Correction, I didn't _kick_ you in the chest, your shin." Prussia smirked.

"...I didn't mean that you kicked me in the chest."

"Sure seemed like it." Prussia snickered.

"You're drunk."

"So~." Russia chuckled and ghosted his lips over Prussia's but then pulled away. Prussia tried to get his hand free to flip him off but that didn't go over well.

"Fine, I'll do it, you impatient asshole." Russia said, kissing him full on the mouth. Prussia kissed him back but still would like at least one hand free so he tried to get it free. Russia sighed a bit and let go of his hands, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia moved his arms around his neck pulling him closer to him. Russia smiled a bit and nibbled on his bottom lip, before he pulled away to piss Prussia off. Prussia whined slightly but recovered quickly glaring at him. "I caught that whine." Russia grinned and kissed him again. Prussia intentionally bit his lip harder than normal glaring at him. Russia pulled away and bit his nose again, harder.

Prussia kicked at him again, "Bastard."

Russia kicked him back. "You bit me first."

"You were the jerk first..."

"All I said is that you were you impatient." Prussia glared at him and tried to walk off stumbling horribly. Russia pulled him back and kissed his cheek. "Calm down you drunkard." Prussia flipped him off trying to escape from his grip. "Calm down." Russia said with a sigh.

"Nein."

"Why?"

"Because." Prussia answered.

"I want a real answer." Russia chuckled lightly.

"That is my answer." Russia rolled his eyes and kissed his jaw. Prussia stood there and leaned back into him. Russia smiled and kissed his neck lightly, rubbing his sides. Prussia crossed his arms trying to ignore him.

"You are so stubborn..." Russia mumbled against his neck, biting down. Prussia shivered but still tried to ignore him. Russia smiled at the shiver and bit harder before he sucked lightly. Prussia bit his lip drawing blood and tried to move away slightly. Russia put a hand on his cheek and turned his head towards him, licking his lips lightly before he kissed him deeply. Prussia kissed him back mentally cursing himself but did it anyway. Russia smiled against his lips and slid his tongue into his mouth, lightly rubbing against his. Prussia roughened the kiss quickly moving to wrap his arms around him. Russia made the kiss rougher as well, putting his hands on his hips. Prussia pressed closer to him moving a hand through his hair. Russia bit down lightly on his tongue and then rubbed along it slowly.

Prussia moaned holding him tighter to him. Russia smiled wider against his lips and slid his hands under the backs of his pants, just holding his hands on his ass. Prussia moaned a little louder pressing himself closer and moved his hands to ghost his crotch. Russia moaned a bit and rubbed his tongue harder, tilting his head a bit. Prussia continued to kiss him putting more pressure on his clothed member. Russia moaned a bit louder, pulling away to rest his head against Prussia's. His lips were breathing lightly on his ear as his breath hitched. Prussia smiled and added even more pressure tugging at his pants promising but not doing much.

Russia moved his lips to his neck, pulling his hands away from his ass so he could remove his shirt. He pressed light kisses from his neck to his collarbone, before he attacked it with bites, sucking every now and again. Prussia moaned and got his pants unbuttoned to tease him more as his hand dived into his pants feeling him through his boxers. Russia moaned against his skin and bit down slightly harder. He rubbed his hands over his hips and sides, before he hooked his thumbs into the front of his pants to pull him closer. Prussia continued his light yet pressured ministrations to his growing erection and kissed his neck biting at his pulse. Russia shivered, biting his lip to stifle the moans begging to escape his mouth. He tilted his head, giving Prussia easier access as he ghosted a hand over Prussia's crotch briefly and put his hands back down the back of his pants, pressing him closer. Prussia shivered at the quick contact and slipped his hand inside his boxers to grasp his member lightly giving it a quick stroke. He continued kissing him leaving love bites from his pulse to his collarbone. Russia let out a loud moan and moved a hand to Prussia's hair, pulling his head back to kiss him deeply. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and rubbed against his roughly.

Prussia kissed him back stroking him with more pressure and a little a faster. Russia moaned louder in his mouth and pulled away, biting his lip hard. He buried his face in Prussia's neck, breathing hard. Prussia moved his strokes faster using his other hand to pull down his pants and boxers. Russia bit Prussia's neck hard, drawing blood, to cover his moans, closing his eyes tightly. Prussia maneuvered them so Russia had his back pressed to the wall and removed his shirt so he could kiss his chest. Russia shivered and exhaled shakily, biting his lip again as he tilted his head back against the wall, breathing hard. Prussia kissed down his chest to his member kissing the tip of his head looking up at him smirking a bit as his hand moved to rub his thigh. Russia opened his eyes halfway, looking down at Prussia, biting his lip harder. He moaned lightly, breathing heavily. Prussia still hated that he bit his lip and quickly took in his member with his mouth nearly taking it all in one go. He slowly moved his head back swirling his tongue around the tip.

Russia shivered and moaned loudly, closing his eyes again as he tilted his head back. He tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair, biting his lip harder. Prussia began to bob his head and moved his free hand to stroke the part of the member he couldn't get in his mouth. He would swirl or sometimes rub his teeth lightly against him always licking the top like a sucker before taking him in again. Blood trickled down Russia's chin as he moaned loudly, shaking slightly. He let out a steady stream of loud moans, letting go of Prussia's hair as he clenched his fists, biting his lip hard again. Prussia continued the ministrations until he felt him release in his mouth and he quickly swallowed it all so as he didn't gag. He kissed way back up his body to give him a deep kiss on the lips. Russia kissed him back just as deeply, breathing harder. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders to pull him closer, still shaking a little.

Prussia smirked against his lips kissing him back. He let his hands slowly slide up and down his sides. Russia smiled back and ran a hand through his hair, pulling him closer. He broke the kiss, and tilted his head back against the wall, trying to calm his heartbeat. Prussia continued moving his hands up and his sides resting his head on his chest. Russia smiled and kissed his head, rubbing his back. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too."

"Do you actually believe me now?" Russia teased, running his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't stop loving you, I tried but apparently I couldn't do it..."

Russia pulled his head up and pecked his lips. "Good." He said softly. "...Not about trying to stop, but I can understand why." He mumbled.

"Yeah..." _It hurt to see that._

"I'm sorry...Stay away from that room." Russia's voice went from soft to hardened.

"Why? It was interesting."

"How was it interesting?"

"It was different than any other room." explained Prussia.

"Stay away from it...Where's the key?"

"I don't fucking remember."

"...Good, now you really can't get in there." Russia stated.

"I don't see the problem, other than _those _papers."

"There is a lot in there that you don't need to worry about."

"Like West?" It's his brother of course he's going to worry.

"Not really." _Yes..._

"Now what are you planning to do to him?"

"Nothing." answered Russia.

"Whatever..."

Russia sighed. "Just don't go in there, okay?" Prussia shrugged wanting to go back and actually look through it but mostly because he was just curious. Russia sighed. "You are so difficult someti...all the time."

"Thanks..." He was beginning to feel tired from the alcohol.

Russia kissed his forehead. "But you're still very cute, krolik."

"Vanya~."

"Mm-hm~." Russia figured if he let him do it, he'd get sick of it. Prussia closed his eyes just feeling the exhaustion course through his body. Russia looked down at him. "Come on." He said softly, dragging him over to the makeshift bed and pulled him down onto it, before he started a small fire to make the room warmer. "I wonder how bad your hangover will be..."

"Don't talk about that..." Prussia didn't want to guess just wait until morning to figure it out in all its glory.

Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his temple. "Just go to sleep." He said, starting to rub his side and back.

"I'm trying jackass." Prussia snapped closing his eyes again to dream whatever the hell his mind could come up with.

"You're the jackass." Russia said softly, closing his eyes after he pulled a couple blankets over them.

"You shouldn't call names for someone who just fucking pleasured you bastard."

"Then in that case I'll get you back later."

"Bitch..." mumbled Prussia before completely passing out.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "Krolik." He murmured, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Prussia's. Prussia liked to sleep after hangovers and tried to make his sleep last as long as it possibly could so he had less of a hangover to deal with. Russia eventually woke up and yawned, wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist, pulling him close. He buried his face in his neck, closing his eyes again. Prussia moved not wanting to wake up yet and fell right back asleep. Russia eventually fell back asleep, not really wanting to move yet.

* * *

Prussia stayed asleep for a couple more hours before being woken up by nature, i.e., the fucking headache from hell. Russia had woken up a little bit earlier, only by a few minutes, and had wandered out of the study, he returned with toast and pain medication. Prussia could hear him and he didn't like it groaning in disgust and shoved his head into the makeshift bed. Russia went over to Prussia's side, rubbing his back lightly. "Take this and eat this." He said softly. Prussia shook his head not wanting to but was happy he was keeping his voice soft. "Do you want to be in pain and sick all day?"

"Nein..." came the muffled reply.

"Then take these." Prussia groaned lifting his head to take the stupid pills before plopping his face back in the sheets. Russia rubbed his back, and smiled. "Now eat the toast."

"Done..." he refused to lift his head again.

"You are such a child." Prussia flipped him off refusing to move anymore than that. "Don't be a baby; I thought you were supposed to be awesome."

"I am Awesome and I don't need food."

"No, you know, you could always just waste away and die. After all, what does food really do for the body?" Russia sighed.

"I'm just not hungry though." Prussia whined just not really wanting to open his eyes to only make the headache worse.

"Alright." Russia said, setting the toast by the fireplace, before he went back to rubbing Prussia's back. Prussia kept his eyes closed letting the Russian rub his back. Russia kissed his head, sighing lightly. Prussia smiled and moved his head to look kind of at him. "You look like hell." Russia chuckled lightly, smiling at him.

"Shut up..." he went back to burying his face in the blankets.

Russia stroked his head lightly, and softly pressed a kiss to it. "I'm kidding...mostly."


	95. Chapter 95

Prussia growled and looked away. Russia kissed his head again. "Calm down, krolik." He couldn't help but grin as he said that.

"Just... shut up."

"And if I say no?"

"Fuck off." answered Prussia.

"You are such an ass."

"Yep."

"As well as a bitch." Russia stated. Prussia pushed at him grumbling. Russia lightly held his wrists. "Calm down, you don't want to make yourself sick, do you?" Prussia just rested his head on his shoulder not really caring. Russia let go of his wrists, and wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing his back lightly. Prussia moved one arm around him snuggling into him to hide from any sun that might intrude into the room. Russia smiled and kissed his head before he rested his against Prussia's. "You're so clingy." Prussia felt the urge to move away and did so a bit before stopping. Russia pulled him back. "Idiot." He said softly.

"You are..."

"You are, now be quiet."

"Nein." argued Prussia.

"Yes."

"No."

"Why do you have to be obstinate?" Russia asked.

"Because."

"..."

"Kesesesese~, I got you to be quiet." smirked Prussia.

Russia put a hand over Prussia's mouth, sighing. "Moron." Prussia continued his awesome laugh for a few more seconds before stopping. "Why can't you normally laugh like a normal person?"

"Because my laugh is Awesome."

"...Yeah...Whatever you say."

"It's not. I love the laugh you do when you're tickled." Russia stated.

Prussia frowned slightly, "That laugh is Awesome, since it's mine, but my Kesesesese~ is the best."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No, really, it's not." frowned Russia.

"Yes, really it is."

"No it's not, don't argue."

"Yes, it is, and of course I will when it's dealing with my Awesomeness." Prussia smirked wider.

"No it is not, and be quiet."

"Yes it is~." he sang a bit.

"...I wonder what would be best to make a gag out of...the handcuffs _are_ still on the desk." mumbled Russia.

"Won't work." He may have a hangover but he wasn't going to let it stop him from fighting.

"Yes it will, you're an idiot."

"No it won't." Prussia argued.

"Yeah, it will, you just don't know how."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will, stop arguing." demanded Russia.

"No it won't and nein." Russia held his hand over Prussia's mouth, sighing. Prussia smirked against his palm just rambling about how Awesome he was but couldn't really hear him because it was so muffled.

"You never shut up, do you?" Russia asked, raising an eyebrow. Prussia shook his head smiling. "Yeah..."

Prussia pushed his hand away, "Kesesesese~."

"Damn it, no." Russia maneuvered Prussia so that the albino's back was against his chest, and he clamped his hand over his mouth. Prussia squirmed slightly trying to get free and couldn't help but have a huge smirk on his face. Russia felt his smirk and poked him in his ticklish spot, smiling. Prussia squirmed more biting his lip so he didn't laugh even though it'd be muffled and glared. Russia stopped poking his side, and kissed his head. "That got you to shut up."

Prussia growled and pushed the hand away. "You wish it did."

Russia put both hands over his mouth. "And it looks like my wish is coming true." Prussia tried to push at his hands finding it unsuccessful but he wanted to know what he meant. After a while, Russia smiled a bit wider and kissed his head again. "Good." Prussia bit at his hand wanting to get free so he could talk since it was obvious he was happy he _couldn't_. Russia moved his mouth to his ear and bit it. "Every time you bite, you're going to get bitten back." He chuckled lightly. Prussia bit harder in response but not going to the point of blood. Russia bit his neck hard in retaliation. "Keep going, krolik." Russia egged him on. Prussia let go acting like he was going to stop but then bit down drawing blood feeling it invade his mouth. Russia hissed slightly, and bit the crook of his neck to the blood. "How long this goes on is up to you, krolik."

"Vanya." he growled somehow being able to make that understandable.

Russia rolled his eyes. "Mm-hm, whatever you say...Cute. Little. Krolik." He grinned.

"Vanya, vanya, vanya..." Prussia growled making a mantra trying his best to make sure he could understand him.

Russia pulled him closer, applying more pressure on his mouth. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Prussia couldn't really say anything finding it hard to move his mouth now. _DAMMIT._

Russia chuckled and kissed Prussia's head. "Good boy." Prussia flailed slightly and crossed his arms. Russia grinned wider. "You are so stubborn...At least you can't talk right now." Prussia flipped him off tempted to kick back hopefully hit him in the tenders. Russia moved back, and head butt the back of his head. "Calm. Down." He rolled his eyes, and kneed him in the ass. Prussia threw his elbow back now really tempted to hit him in his tenders. Russia winced when the blow went to his ribs and kneed him in the lower back, harder. Prussia threw his foot back hoping to hit him in the balls. Russia bit it his lip to the blood to keep from crying out when Prussia hit his target. He let Prussia go with one hand and punched him in the back of his ribs.

Prussia squirmed away glaring at him, "Bastard."

"You. Kicked. Me." Russia stressed. "You are the bastard, asshole." He said, tilting his head back, eyeing him.

"You're the fucker who wouldn't let me go!" Prussia retorted crossing his arms as his glare hardened.

"You wouldn't shut up!"

"I don't fucking care!"

"You're an ass!" Russia exclaimed. Prussia flipped him off and went to leave the room ignoring his headache and slight sickness washing over him. Russia sighed and got up, wincing. "Come back here, you're still sick so don't move around a lot." Prussia ignored him making his way to the kitchen miraculously not throwing up but felt the urge to when he gripped the side of the table holding on tightly. Russia sighed and tilted his head. "I swear to god that guy is on his period every day of the week." He smiled. Prussia sat down in the chair and grabbed his head waiting for the sickness to pass. Russia got up and decided to go check on him. "...I told you not to overdo it." He said softly.

"Shut up..."

"You get riled up to easily, just relax."

"I am trying..." stated Prussia.

"You keep stressing your body out."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"When you make yourself sick, there is something wrong with it." Russia explained.

"I don't _make_ myself sick."

"You are right now."

"No..." Prussia lied.

"Stop lying, moron." Prussia flipped him off and stood up to get some water. Russia sighed. "I thought we were supposed to tell each other this kind of stuff." Like he was one to talk.

"I'm not hurt." Prussia shrugged taking slow sips of the water.

"You're hung over."

"And?"

"...You're an idiot." Russia answered.

"Fuck off." he began leaving the room seeing as the water only unsettled his stomach more.

Russia wrapped his arms around his waist. "Calm down, take deep breaths."

"Just let me go..."

"Are you okay?"

"Kinda..." Prussia shut his eyes trying to calm down his stomach.

"Do you want some medication?"

"No."

"Go lie down for a while then." sighed Russia.

"I don't need too."

"You're sick."

"Am not." Prussia argued.

"Damn it, you are." Prussia shoved him away so he could walk to the living room. Russia sighed and shook his head. "He is such an ass."

Prussia got to the living room putting his face in the cushions as he lied down. _My head is swimming again... _Russia got a cold, wet cloth and went to the living room. He pressed the cloth to Prussia's head, holding him down with his other hand. "Hey!" Prussia flailed but soon regretted it closing his eyes. _Fucking hangover... _

"Calm down and stop being difficult."

"I'm not being difficult."

"Yes you are." stated Russia. Prussia shook his head not wanting to open his mouth just in case. "Take deep breaths through your nose and out your mouth." Prussia refused and just tried keeping down with his own will. "Your pride is going to be the death of you."

"No..." he mumbled feeling the sickness pass for now. Russia rubbed his shoulders lightly. Prussia kept his eyes closed and opened them once he swore the room would stop spinning. Russia moved his hand and put a blanket over Prussia. Prussia stopped it, "I don't need it..."

"I don't care." Prussia kicked it off in defiance for some reason being more resilient with his hangover.

"God damn it, what's wrong with you? Can't you just accept help for once in your life?"

"No." _I'm fucking Prussia I don't need help. _

"I really hate your pride sometimes." Prussia smiled at him not wanting to move yet though. Russia frowned a bit at him, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Why do you keep insisting on helping me?"

"Because I love you. You do that for the one you love." Prussia sighed and closed his eyes again. "Try to sleep it off, alright?" Prussia shook his head not really feeling tired yet. "Just do it."

"I'm not tired."

"I don't care."

"I'm not tired." repeated Prussia.

"I don't care." Prussia glared at him and sat up crossing his arms proving he wouldn't sleep.

Russia went over in front of him and put a hand on either side of him. "Why are you so difficult?"

"I guess I just am."

Russia kissed his forehead. "You're sick and you're heating up."

"I'm not heating up!" Prussia exclaimed trying to wiggle out from under his grip.

Russia pushed him back into the couch. "Stop trying to fight."

"I told you I'm not tired and I'm not _that_ sick."

"Knock it off, you know that you are sick."

"I didn't say I wasn't, just not as sick as you're making me out to be." mumbled Prussia.

"You're still sick."

"I can still take care of myself."

"You are so damn difficult." Russia frowned. Prussia looked up at the ceiling ignoring him now because yeah he was difficult but it'll take a bit to get over it. Russia sighed and pecked his lips. "I just want you to get better."

"I know..." He just needed some sleep but then again didn't want to. Russia ran his fingers through his hair and sat next to him, and pulled him onto his lap. He sighed a bit and rubbed his back lightly. "This is still unfair..." Prussia said instinctively snuggling to him.

"It's not unfair, you had it coming." Russia kissed his forehead.

"Had what coming?"

"Your hangover?"

"Not what I meant about unfair..." Prussia stated trying to hold back a yawn.

"What did you mean then?" Russia rubbed his back.

"Making me tired..."

"It's your body telling you that I'm right."

"No it's not it's your fault for giving it that idea." stated Prussia.

"It's your fault for being difficult." Prussia just stayed lying against him wanting him to stop rubbing his back. Russia kissed his temple lightly. "Just sleep for a while."

"But I don't want too." Prussia said yawning some more.

Russia pecked his lips. "You'll feel better." Prussia closed his eyes feeling his body relax against his will. Russia smiled and hummed lightly, rubbing his back. He kissed the shell of his ear lightly and watched him. Prussia slowly slipped into a deep sleep as his breathing became rhythmic. Russia smiled a bit wider and lied back on the couch, pulling the blanket over them both. Prussia snuggled a little closer staying asleep. "I love you." Russia brushed his lips against his ear, rubbing his hands along his waist. Prussia smiled in his sleep. Russia saw the smile and kissed his temple closing his eyes. _...Is this brainwash?...No. _Prussia stayed asleep dreaming more peacefully than the last few nights. Russia pulled him closer, falling asleep slowly, since he didn't want to risk waking the sleeping Prussian. He was an oversized temperamental, possibly hormonal, baby.

* * *

Prussia woke up hours later feeling a whole lot better but still didn't really want to get up so he kept his eyes closed trying to get more sleep. Russia shivered and buried his face in Prussia's shoulder, moving a little bit. Prussia turned his head slowly to kiss him on the jaw. Russia smiled and moved to kiss him on the lips. "Feeling better?" He asked softly.

"Much." he said kissing him back.

Russia smiled and pulled him closer. "Good." Prussia nodded and held him closer. Russia smiled and draped his arms around his waist, kissing his temple. Prussia smiled and kissed his jaw again. "You're..." Russia paused. _...No, I'm not going to piss him off right now. _

"I'm?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

Prussia lifted his head to look at him. "You sure?"

"Mm-hm." Prussia frowned a bit but put his head back on his chest. Russia smiled and kissed his head, rubbing along his waist. Prussia stayed there a little longer. "Are you still tired?"

"No."

"Alright." Prussia got up and went to the kitchen feeling parched. Russia watched him go, before he closed his eyes again, yawning. Prussia got some water happy this time it didn't make him feel sick. Russia sighed lightly, rested his head against the couch, stretching. Prussia drank about three glasses before walking back to the living room. Russia opened his eyes a bit when he heard Prussia come back in. He rested his arms over the arms of the couch, tilting his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Prussia shrugged and sat down next to him. Russia smiled a bit at him. "I love you ."

"I love you too." Prussia smiled back at him. Russia smiled wider and sat up to kiss him softly. Prussia kissed him back running his hand over his cheek lightly. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Prussia moved his hand to his head running his fingers through his hair. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia put his other arm around his waist to help him move closer and continued kissing him. Russia moved his hands to his cheeks, lightly stroking small, slow circles into them with his thumbs. Prussia smiled and pulled him closer rubbing a small circle in the middle of his lower back. Russia tilted his head, smiling wider. He lightly nibbled on Prussia's lip. Prussia pursed his lip tighter ignoring him.


	96. Chapter 96

Russia pulled away slightly, ghosting his lips over Prussia's. Prussia smiled and quickly kissed his ear. Russia shivered and buried his face into his neck. Prussia nibbled slightly on his ear before kissing his cheek. Russia bit his lip lightly, shivering again, smiling against his neck. Prussia smiled and laid his hand on his shoulder. Russia traced his fingers over his spine lightly. Prussia shivered lightly and tightened his grip a bit. Russia kissed his neck lightly, biting every now and again. Prussia shivered again and bit his lip slightly. Russia smiled wider at the shiver and bit harder, sucking lightly. Prussia in turned bit his lip harder. Russia pulled away and pecked his lips. "Stop biting."

"Not until you do." Prussia snickered.

"You are so damn difficult."

"I'm not being difficult it's a fair exchange."

"Says you." Russia stated. Prussia smirked at him. Russia sighed. "You are so self-contradicting."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"Whatever you say." mumbled Prussia.

"Mm-hm, you agree."

"No I just don't care."

"Mm-hm." Russia smiled. Prussia just remembered now that he wasn't drunk where the key was and got up to go get it. "Where are you going?" Russia asked, watching him go.

"To get something." Prussia replied making his way to where the key was. Russia raised an eyebrow and shrugged a bit. Prussia got to the door and saw the key was still in the door and closed it locking it. He took the key out half tempted to never give it to him so he couldn't get into his room but walked back to the living room. Russia looked back up at Prussia and smiled at him when he came back in. Prussia put the key back in his hand, "There."

"So, you did have the key." Russia said, putting it in his pocket.

"Not technically, the door had it." Prussia shrugged.

"...What door?"

"That one door where I found those papers." Prussia said leaning back on the couch.

Russia stared at Prussia for a minute. "Just stay away from that room." He mumbled.

"I'm still curious about it..."

"It doesn't matter if you are curious about it. Leave it alone."

"I still don't see what's so important to hide it like that." shrugged Prussia.

"Just leave it alone." Russia's voice came out a little harsher.

"No because know I want to know what I may have missed."

"Just drop it! You aren't going in there!"

"Not even if I ask politely?" Prussia asked.

Russia gave Prussia a dark look. "There is nothing in that room that concerns you. Stay out of it."

"Yeah right that brainwash stuff concerned me."

Russia's face went a bit blank, except for the intense look in his eyes. "Forget about that room."

"How can I? It's the most interesting room in this place." Prussia stated looking at him like he didn't notice he was pissing him off and he's had a natural ability to ignore the fact he pisses people off easily.

"I don't give a fuck if it's the 'most interesting room in this place'! You aren't going near it."

Prussia shrugged, "I can go near it easily anytime I want."

"No. You can't."

"Yes I can." and to prove the point he got up to go walking by it.

"...You are a smart ass you know what I mean, idiot." glared Russia.

"I won't enter unless I have permission." Prussia smiled leaning on the wall.

Russia eyes widened slightly, and he stared at Prussia. "...What?"

"I won't enter unless I have permission, why is that so hard to understand?"

"...You...asking for permission?"

"Okay maybe my permission is different than your meaning, when you're in there I will go in there." Prussia stated confidently.

"No. Damn it no."

"That's my type of permission, what were you thinking?" he asked not being able to help smile.

Russia stood up, taking a deep breath. "You are never going to go into that room again."

"Why not?"

"Have you been listening to a single word I've been saying?"

"Not really because I see no reason why I shouldn't be able to just hang around you while you're in there." Prussia stated.

"There is nothing in that room that concerns you. The mission statement was a fluke."

"Well you did say something about West but he can handle himself, after all he did get help from the Awesome me."

"...Is it so hard for you to drop a subject? Just stay away from it. That's not a request or a suggestion." frowned Russia.

"I might, I might not."

Russia glared at Prussia, and his hand gripped his hair, yanking his head back. "Drop. It. There is nothing in there that is for you. You have no use for anything going on in there."

Prussia winced slightly, "I don't care what's going on in there, all I'd want is to go in there if I want to be with you, what's so damn hard to understand about that?"

Russia narrowed his eyes and he let go of Prussia's hair, taking a step back. "Why do you want to be in there with me?"

"Because I actually like to be around you maybe." Prussia growled slightly really hating at how this wasn't so _obvious_.

"I spend time with you, everywhere other than that room." He sighed and thought about it.

"That will change." Prussia said waving it off.

"You won't touch anything in that room, will you?"

"No..." Prussia said wondering what he was up to now. It was nice to actually get his way like this.

"I'll test it. One wrong move, you are never going in there again, and you'll accept it. Got it?"

Prussia smirked, "Got it."

"Don't smirk. God, you and your whining."

"You're the one whining right now." Prussia said smiling now.

Russia sighed. "Let's just get this over with." He mumbled. Prussia couldn't help it as the smile turned to a smirk once they began walking to the room. Russia opened the door, and looked around, heading over to the desk. Prussia looked around but mostly focused on the Russian sitting down next to him since it'd probably be hard to get work done with him on his lap. He put his head on his leg sitting there touching nothing so far. Russia glanced down at Prussia, running a hand through his hair. _...Something is off... _He looked over the papers on his desk, looking through a small pile of them. Prussia did find this boring but he didn't want to mess anything up so he just stayed seated next to him and looked around skimming over the places he didn't see the last time he was here. "You must be bored." Russia said after a while, looking back down at him.

"A little." Prussia admitted.

Russia put the papers back down on the desk. "Come here." He said softly, patting his lap lightly, smiling a bit. Prussia saw no harm and got up to sit on his lap. Russia watched him closely, and wrapped his arms around his chest, kissing him. Prussia kissed him back putting his arms around him. Russia pulled him closer, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue. Prussia decided to open his mouth this time running his hand down his back a bit. Russia slid his tongue in his mouth, and rubbed his along Prussia's lightly. Prussia kissed him back lightly rubbing his tongue against his. Russia rubbed his hands down his sides and the sides of his thighs. He rubbed his tongue a bit harder, and pulled away. Prussia smiled and put his forehead on his. Russia put his hands on Prussia's cheeks, and ghosted his lips over Prussia's. He wanted to test something. "I need to work again." He murmured.

"Okay." Prussia shrugged beginning to get off to sit back on the ground.

Russia watched him. "Stand up for a minute."

Prussia looked at him warily before standing up. "What are you doing?"

"Just stand there and smile." Russia replied.

"I'm not in the mood to smile though." Prussia said being more a little more suspicious.

"Why not?" Russia smiled at him.

"I don't know, I just don't."

"Kiss me then." Russia shrugged. Prussia wanted to ask why he was doing this but bent down to kiss him anyway. Russia rubbed his cheek lightly, deepening the kiss, before he pulled away. "Will you smile now?"

"...Fine." Prussia gave it a few seconds before smiling.

Russia blinked and looked at the desk again. "You can sit down now." Prussia glared at him for a second before sitting down leaning against his leg again. Russia stroked Prussia's head. "I love you." He said softly, looking back over the papers.

"I love you too." Prussia replied closing his eyes. Russia nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly. He worked for a few more hours, when the papers would've only have taken an hour and a half to work on. He wanted to see what Prussia would do when he got bored. Prussia was itching for something to do and began to fidget wanting to do something, _anything_. He looked up at Russia wondering if he asked there'd be something he could do but highly doubted it. Russia glanced down at him out of the corner of his eye. He ran a hand through his hair, staring at the papers, as he filled them out slower. Prussia poked his leg figuring he couldn't touch much so he decided to bug Russia. He poked his leg again looking around debating on if he should ask or not.

"What is it?" Russia asked, not looking down at him. He sighed lightly, and tilted his head a bit, holding his cheek in his propped hand.

"I'm bored, you're fucking slow, and is there anything I can help with to pass time?" he quickly asked never stopping from poking his leg.

"If you're bored then you can go to your room." He said with a shrug. _He probably won't. _

"Don't want to." Prussia stated still poking his leg and saw another one of those stupid papers with brainwash on it. He wanted to grab it and rip it apart but he would be _touching_ something.

Russia reached down and pulled his hand away. He patted his head, never taking his eyes off the papers. "Then just entertain yourself." Prussia groaned and got up to stand behind Russia before kissing his ear and lightly nibbling on it. It was more to get rid of the thought of the paper he had seen. Russia shivered and leaned forward, avoiding his lips. He smiled a bit, but hid it, making it fade so Prussia couldn't see it. Prussia frowned and followed to kiss his jaw and placing his hands on his hips. Russia sighed, leaning back, as he let Prussia do whatever he wanted. Prussia frowned seeing as it wasn't very fun with Russia not reacting so he sat behind him staring at the papers. Russia glanced back at him, and saw him looking at the papers. He flipped the top page over so he couldn't see it.

"I didn't touch it at least." Prussia stated roaming over the rest of the room.

"Exactly." Russia said, looking back at him, watching him closely. Prussia would occasionally lean over to see past stacks he couldn't see past from where he was sitting just wanting to know. Russia watched him and after a minute, he finally asked. "What are you trying to do?"

"Like I said I'm just curious about this room." Prussia stated.

Russia watched him, tilting his head slightly. "Whatever you say." He stood up. "Come on." He said softly.

"Now you decide to move quickly on paperwork?" Prussia pouted from the floor not really wanting to just yet.

Russia looked at him. "I was basically finished over an hour ago, now get up." Prussia pouted for a few seconds longer before reluctantly getting up. "Don't give me that look." Russia said, going over to take his hand. He led him out and locked the door being them.

"I can if I want."

Russia pecked his lips lightly. "Don't do it."

"What?"

"...Forget it." He let go of Prussia's hand.

Prussia frowned, "Don't do what?"

Russia kissed his forehead. "Never mind." Prussia frowned more and trudged behind him. Russia wandered to the kitchen and got a glass of water, yawning a little. Prussia found this boring and went to the living room to see if he could find another interesting movie. Russia glanced back, seeing that Prussia was no longer behind him. He sighed, shaking his head. "There is something up with him." Prussia picked out a movie and popped it in getting ready to watch it already thinking of a way he could entertain himself in the new room. Russia wandered over to the living room and sat on the couch, resting his arms along the back as he closed his eyes. Prussia leaned over onto his shoulder still watching the movie. Russia opened an eye and wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead lightly.

Prussia didn't really notice since he was watching in his opinion a good movie just because it was a war related one. Russia closed his eye again, sighing lightly as he tilted his head back. Prussia continued to watch the movie wondering what was that little scene in the room was for anyway. Why would he just tell him to do random shit? Russia rubbed slow circles on Prussia's hip absentmindedly. _...There's something up with him...but what is it? _He tilted his head against Prussia's, kissing his temple again.

_'Why did you do it?'_ Rang another voice distracting him from the movie. _'Why did you do what he asked?'_ Prussia glared a bit focusing his attention back on the TV. Russia put a hand on Prussia's cheek and kissed him softly to distract him from the movie. Prussia kissed him back but his thoughts were still didn't go away. Russia pulled away, pecking his lips lightly. Prussia looked back at the TV wondering what he had missed. Russia kissed his temple lightly, before he got up and headed to his room. Prussia spared him a glance until he was out of sight and that's when he shrugged it off going back to the movie. Russia picked up the drawers he had thrown onto the floor, and put everything back, putting the key in the bottom drawer. He took off his shirt and lied on his bed. Prussia continued watching the movie getting engrossed like usual.

Russia closed his eyes and sighed, yawning a bit. He intertwined his fingers, holding his hands on his chest. Prussia saw the movie ended but didn't want to get up and do anything about it. Russia sighed lightly again, pulling a pillow over his face. _'Maybe your plan did work.'_ _Shut up. I don't care about that. 'You're lying.'_ _..._ _'Keep it up and he will stay.'_ _...He would...wouldn't he?_


	97. Chapter 97

Prussia reluctantly got up and turned off the movie. _'Just think of how much easier it would be if he was fully under your control'_ _...It would be a lot easier... _Russia couldn't help but agree with that thought. _Don't do it. Then what you said to him would be a lie. You said that you didn't want him to be here because of something fake._ The other voice noted. _'...That stupid Prussian wouldn't be able to tell the difference.'_ The other shot back. Prussia lied on the couch wondering what Russia was doing anyway. He highly doubt he'd go that room again so he sat up drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch debating on what he should do. Russia debated with himself for a minute, before he sighed and sat up. He got to his feet and went back to the living room. "Is the movie over already?"

"Yes, the good ones go too fast." Prussia said looking at the now dead screen.

"That's true..." Russia said with a nod. He wandered over to the couch and leaned over, pecking Prussia's lips lightly. "Do you want to watch another one?"

"Sure." _It'll pass some time._ Russia went and got a random movie, before he put it in and started it up. Prussia leaned back on the couch waiting for it to start and leaned on Russia when he sat down. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia kissed him back but turned his attention back to the TV once the movie started. Russia rubbed his side lightly, resting his head against Prussia's. Prussia tightened his grip slightly watching the movie liking this one as well even though it wasn't war oriented. Russia stared at the screen, watching the movie. He hadn't seen this one yet, so he was a bit curious about it. Prussia kept watching the movie only stealing glances every now and then at Russia. Russia pulled him closer, rubbing his side lightly. Prussia was wondering why Russia had been so quiet and not trying to annoy him like usual but liked it so he didn't say anything. Russia started poking his side randomly, smiling as he kissed his head again. Prussia squirmed pushing away a bit, "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Russia kissed his head and bit his ear lightly.

"Because I don't want to be tickled."

Russia shrugged and kissed his neck lightly. "You never want to be tickled."

"Then don't do it."

"Too bad." Russia started tickling him again. Prussia kicked out at him laughing a bit and trying to put some distance between them. Russia smiled against his neck and pulled him closer, continuing the tickling. Prussia continued laughing a little louder and tried to push at him with all his strength but it depleted when he was tickled. Russia grinned, adding more pressure, using both hands on his sides.

Prussia closed his eyes trying to hold it back but it was so hard and he could feel himself kind of crying from all the laughter, "O… o… off!"

"No way." Russia said, chuckling lightly. Prussia kicked out at him hoping he'd hit him hard enough to get the point to get off. Russia stopped tickling him, and kissed his temple. "You fight way too much."

Prussia finally got control of his giggling and glared at him catching his breath. "I don't like to be tickled."

Russia shrugged a bit. "I'll still tickle you no matter what you say."

"Then I will too." he declared before tickling Russia in the back of the neck. Russia just grinned holding back his laughter, tilting his head back. Prussia followed still tickling his neck. Russia pulled his hands away, pecking his lips. Prussia tried to bring his hands back to keep tickling his neck and kissed him back. Russia grinned against his lips, letting go of his hands. Prussia just put his hands on his back and looked back toward the TV. Russia rubbed his sides lightly, poking them every now and again. Prussia squirmed swatting away his hands so he could watch the movie and would glare at him randomly.

"You know, the more you glare and frown, the more wrinkles you'll get when you're old." Russia noted.

"Fuck off it's your fault."

"I don't control your face, now do I?" Prussia flipped him off and scooted over to the other side of the couch to watch the movie. Russia lied on the couch, putting his head on his lap as he looked back at the screen. Prussia let him lie on his lap and put his hand on his head running his fingers though his hair. Russia smiled and bit and held his hand for a second, pressing a light kiss to the palm, before he let go again. Prussia snatched his hand back not going to do that again and just focus on the movie. Russia rolled his eyes at his reaction. "You are such a baby." He mumbled under his breath.

"I am not a baby I'm just tired of being bit."

"I didn't bite you, now did I?"

"Yes you did." answered Prussia.

"...I didn't bite you hard, it was a reflex."

"It wasn't like I was pulling your hair."

Russia sat up and pecked his lips lightly and kissed his hand again. "Sorry." He mumbled, lying back down.

"You don't have to be sorry." Prussia mumbled. Russia shrugged a bit, and looked at the TV. Prussia went back to watching the TV as well. Russia closed his eyes after a while, sighing lightly. Prussia saw the movie had ended and the credits began rolling by. Russia rolled his head towards Prussia, already asleep. Prussia saw this and smiled running his fingers through his hair again. Russia shivered, rolling onto his side as he buried his face in Prussia's stomach. Prussia leaned back not going to move so he didn't wake him up figuring he might be pretty tired. Russia was breathing lightly, and he rolled back onto his back. Prussia closed his eyes letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Russia woke up a while later, opening his eyes slowly. He sighed lightly, and looked up at Prussia. He sat up and ghosted his lips over his, before he went to his room. Prussia didn't wake up at the touch and stayed asleep falling over on his side now with no Russian weight to keep him from doing so. Russia got some clothes and set them on his bed, planning on taking a shower once he finished a bit of work. "Oh...That's right...I have to leave again." He tilted his head back, blinking slowly. He shrugged a bit and changed, before he wrote a small note and set it on the end table by Prussia. "...I really need a new coffee table." And with that he left the house.

* * *

Prussia woke up a few hours later rubbing at his eyes and sitting up. He looked around seeing as the house was quiet and he had no Russian nearby. Just as he got up to go looking for him he saw a note and read it. _Bastard... now I have nothing to do._ Russia was gone most of the afternoon, and some of the night, but he finally came home, shutting the door behind him quietly. He sighed and wandered to his room, getting the clothes he had set on his bed and went to go take a shower. Prussia heard him come home and got up to go check on him nearly sleeping most of the day away and figured he'd probably get no sleep for the night. Russia turned on the warm water and tossed his clothing to the ground, setting his scarf on the sink with his other clothes, before he got in, sighing lightly at the warmth. Prussia went over to his room hearing he was in the shower and slowly went back to the kitchen to eat something.

Russia eventually got out and pulled on the pants and the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, as he rested a towel on his shoulders. He sighed a bit and wandered to the study. Prussia heard the shower turn off and quickly finished the sandwich before looking out in the hall seeing him go into the study. Russia grabbed a book and laid out on the couch, flipping through it until he found his place in it. He yawned a bit, and tilted his head against the sofa. Prussia walked in the study not really caring for knocking and looked at him. Russia didn't glance up from his book. "What is it?"

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"It's your fault." Prussia answered.

"How is it my fault?"

"You left for the whole damn day."

"I had things to do." explained Russia.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"That's how it's your fault." Prussia stated.

"I'm not going to take you everywhere with me, you should know that."

"It's fucking boring here and haven't I proved I can behave?"

"There was nothing that needed you." Russia replied with a shrug. Prussia frowned and walked over sitting on his legs. Russia looked up for him for a moment, before he looked back down at his book. Prussia stayed seated on him wondering what he should do. Russia set the book down after a while and stared at him. "Don't tell me that you are sulking over this."

"I'm not I'm just fucking _bored_."

"...So, basically, you're sulking." Prussia frowned and looked away. Russia sighed lightly, shaking his head. Prussia laid down on him resting against his chest. Russia ran a hand through his hair, picking his book up and opening it again with the other hand. Prussia listened to his heart debating on what they should do. Russia moved his hand to his side, and just rested it there, holding him close. Prussia moved his hand away from his side so he didn't poke him. "I'm not going to poke you. You are so paranoid." Russia moved his hand back to his head.

"I have reason to be..."

"Not really."

"Yes really." argued Prussia.

"No."

"Yep."

"No." Russia sighed.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeah." continued Prussia.

Russia rolled his eyes, putting his hand over his mouth. "No." Prussia shook his head to say 'yes' since he once again couldn't talk. "No." Russia said, smiling a bit. Prussia shook his head anyway. "No." Russia replied, sighing.

"Yes." he tried to get through his hand.

"..." Russia sighed and moved his hand to his waist.

"Yep."

"Quiet."

"No because I'm right." Prussia stated.

"You are rarely right."

"But I am now."

"No." said Russia.

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes." argued Prussia.

"No."

"Yeah." Russia pushed him off the couch. Prussia sat up and poked him in the arm. "Jerk."

"You had that one coming."

"No I didn't."

"I'm not going to say anything to that, because it will start another yes or no argument." Russia stated.

"Kesesesese~, you're tired of them aren't you?"

"Stop laughing like that, and what do you think?"

"I can laugh anyway I want." declared Prussia.

"It's annoying." Russia replied simply.

"It's my Awesome laugh."

"...Not really..."

"Yes it is." Prussia smiled.

"No."

"Yes sirree." Russia sighed and threw the book at his head. Prussia got hit since there really was no room to duck and laid back on the floor. "You're pissy."

"You're obnoxious." Russia replied, sighing a bit.

"Pissy." Russia took a pillow from off the couch and put it over his face to block Prussia out, at least slightly. Prussia snickered pulling at the pillow. Russia mumbled something from under the pillow and used a hand to push Prussia away. Prussia refused to be pushed this time and yanked at the pillow harder.

Russia let go of the pillow and stared at Prussia. "What do you want?"

"To be unbored."

Russia stared at Prussia in bewilderment. "Then why are you bothering me?"

"Because you are easy to bother."

"..." Russia got to his feet and wandered out of the room. Prussia followed right away smiling trying so hard not to laugh. Russia ignored him, wandering to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, glanced in, and then closed it again. "...I need to buy more food..."

Prussia was standing in the doorway, "Really?" He never really noticed the depleting food source even though he was _just_ in the fridge.

"There's still food in there, but we still need more." Russia said, looking over at him.

"So when you are planning on going then?"

"Maybe tomorrow...You're not going."

"Why not?" Prussia asked.

Russia shrugged. "I have things to do tomorrow, and I'll probably pick them up before I get back."

"So?"

"...You wouldn't be with me to go get them."

"I still see no harm for me to come with." frowned Prussia.

"I'm meeting with my boss, why would you come with me?"

"Oh..."

_He actually bought it...Well...I am doing that, but that's not the only thing... _Russia wandered over to him and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I'd still like to go though..." Prussia shrugged.

"Why?"

"I actually do like to leave the house like a normal human being."

"You aren't what I would call a 'normal human being'. None of us are." Russia pointed out.

"I still like the change of scenery."

"I'll take you somewhere another time."

"Fine..." mumbled Prussia.

"You're sulking again."

"I can't help it." Russia smiled and pecked his lips lightly. "Just don't take forever this time." he said before heading to the living room. Russia sighed, shaking his head. He followed Prussia to the living room, and wrapped his arms around his waist, putting his head on his shoulder. "If there was more interesting stuff in this house I wouldn't sulk so much."

"You'd sulk anyways, it's part of your personality." Russia poked his cheek. Prussia stuck his tongue out at him wrapping his arms around him. Russia smiled and kissed him lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia tightened his grip and kissed his forehead. Russia kissed his jaw and buried his face in his neck. Prussia put his head on his shoulder taking in his scent and just relaxing. Russia rubbed his back slowly, pulling him closer.

"It's going to be so boring the second day in a row without you."

"And you say that I'm clingy."

"It's fucking boring without you here to pick on." explained Prussia.

"...I'm going to ignore that last part."

"Good." Prussia smiled snuggling a little more to him. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, holding his hands on his hips. Prussia decided to just sit on his gott damn lap so they weren't continually pulling each other closer and this worked out so much better. Russia chuckled lightly, kissing his pulse lightly. He bit down on it and sucked until a hickey was formed, and then he moved up a little to form a new one. Prussia shivered and bit his lip moving slightly farther away out of reflex. Russia pulled him back, putting a hand on the back of his head, biting down harder. Prussia bit his lip harder shivering more and pulled him closer.

Russia chuckled lightly and pulled away to kiss along his jaw. "You keep holding back."

"So do you."

"But you're always loud."

"That means nothing." Prussia said.

"It means everything." Russia moved to the other side of his neck, placing a kiss right under his jaw line.

"No it doesn't." Prussia argued shivering at the kiss.

Russia bit down. "Yes it does, don't argue."

Prussia hissed with a sharp intake of breath, "No." Russia sighed lightly, sucking on the bite. Prussia bit his lip again as his breathing hitched slightly. Russia pulled away, smiling at him as he sat back. Prussia glared at him putting his head on his shoulder.

Russia rubbed his back, kissing his temple. "Don't give me that look." He chuckled lightly.

"I can if I want."

Russia sighed. "You are so difficult."

"Yes I am."

Russia kissed his head, sighing. "It's not a good thing."

"It is for me."

"And how is that?"

"Then I have more fun picking on you." smiled Prussia. Russia blinked, and pushed him off his lap. Prussia sighed and moved to lie down on the couch. Russia climbed over him, sitting on his lap. He put a hand on either side of Prussia, watching him for a minute. He leaned down and brushed his lips against his. Prussia kissed him putting his hands on his hips. Russia smiled against his lips, applying more pressure. Prussia rubbed little circles on his hips as he lightly bit at Russia's lip. Russia shivered and denied him access, smiling wider. Prussia bit his lip harder trying to get him to open his mouth. Russia just smiled wider at his attempts, still keeping his mouth shut. Prussia pulled away ghosting his lips while his hands moved to his lower back. Russia added more pressure to the kiss, tilting his head slightly. Prussia pulled away again smiling slightly. Russia sighed lightly, putting a hand on his cheek, kissing him deeply. Prussia decided to just kiss him back moving one hand up his back to his hair.

Russia pulled away from him when he kissed back, smiling. Prussia stuck his tongue out at him and leaned his head back. Russia put his mouth over his, rubbing his tongue along his. Prussia refused him entrance this time. Russia pulled away a bit. "How long is this cycle going to continue?" He asked, chuckling lightly.

"Until you give up."

"And I am supposed to give up, how?"

"Just give up." Prussia shrugged.


	98. Chapter 98

"..." Russia blinked, staring at him. Prussia waited to see what he would decide to do. Russia stroked his cheek lightly, and kissed him again. Prussia kissed him back running his hand through his hair letting his fingers get entangled. Russia kissed him deeper, nibbling on Prussia's lip lightly. Prussia refused entrance and kissed him back deepening it. Russia sighed lightly, and kissed him back just as deeply. Prussia lightly nibbled on his lip asking once again. Russia opened his mouth, stroking his cheek again. Prussia smiled and moved his tongue slowly inside his mouth to lightly rub against his tongue and explore. Russia moaned lightly, rubbing his tongue along Prussia's, shivering a little. Prussia's smile grew rubbing a little bit more roughly and pulled him closer. Russia roughened the kiss as well, moving his hands to slide under his shirt and rub along his chest and stomach. Prussia pulled away to peck his lip and began to kiss his neck biting and sucking on his pulse. He let his hands roam back down his back to his ass. Russia shivered, tilting his head to give him better access. He moaned, biting his lip as he closed his eyes.

Prussia lightly gripped his ass and continued the ministrations on his neck. Russia bit his lip harder and he grinded his hips lightly over Prussia's. Prussia moaned slightly and slowly kissed to the other side to begin the same treatment as before. Russia tilted his head back, and then to the other side. His breathing hitched and slowly grew heavier. Prussia continued kissing him and squeezed his ass really tight before moving one hand to rub his thigh. Russia moaned a little louder, biting his lip harder. He pulled Prussia's head away from his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Prussia kissed him back but kept gently rubbing his thigh. Russia shivered and starting slowly moving his hips again, still keeping his movements light. Prussia moaned a bit and pulled him closer moving his hand back up to his chest ghosting his crotch on the way. Russia moaned against his mouth, breaking the kiss for a second. He nibbled his lip lightly, before he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Prussia instantly wrestled with his tongue running his hand lightly over his chest adding slight pressure to his nipples every now and then.

Russia rubbed his tongue harder, pressing his mouth closer against his. He moaned lightly, shivering. Prussia moaned again kissing him rougher and had his hands slip under his shirt beginning to pull it off slowly. Russia kissed him back just as roughly, shivering more under his touch. He smiled against his lips, running a hand through his hair. Prussia pulled away to kiss his chest leaving little love bites across it. Russia moaned lightly, sitting back. He bit his lip again, leaning his head back. Prussia lightly bit his nipple before moving to kiss under his jaw. He let his hands run over his abs and chest. Russia's moans were muffled as bit his lip harder. He exhaled shakily, shivering. Prussia grinded his hips hard against him only for a few seconds before kissing his lips. "Stop holding back."

Russia moaned louder, and kissed him back. "I can't help it." He murmured, brushing his lips against his ear.

"How can that be fixed?" Prussia asked grinding against him again moving his hands lightly up and down his sides.

Russia moaned and breathed hard against his ear. "I-I don't know..." He said softly, panting a little. Prussia moved his hands to his ass squeezing it and pushed him closer to him. He kissed his collarbone making more little love bites. Russia bit his lip again, harder, drawing a few droplets of metallic, crimson liquid. He tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair, tugging on it lightly.

Prussia hooked his thumbs into his pants sighing a bit. He kissed his lips, "You should learn not to do that."

Russia shrugged a bit, kissing him back. "It's a reflex. You do it too." Prussia kissed him back moving pulling on his pants a bit. Russia shivered and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer by his head. Prussia kissed his neck and moved his hands to his front to unbutton his pants. Russia tilted his head again, nibbling on his own lip. He rubbed his hands over Prussia's, smiling. Prussia lightly nibbled his lip and moved his hand inside his pants. Russia jumped slightly, moaning. He kissed him back, sliding his hands under his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off. Prussia smiled at the reaction and snaked his hands back down his pants once his shirt was off lightly stroking it. Russia bit his lip harder, drawing a bit more blood. He shivered and buried his face in Prussia's neck, biting and sucking. Prussia moaned lightly and grasped his member with more pressure. He slowly stroked his member back to lightly holding it. Russia moaned against his neck, biting a little harder. He moved off of Prussia, and pulled him onto his lap, rubbing his sides lightly, making a trail to his collarbone.

Prussia smiled but bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly. He moved his hands to his ass squeezing it. Russia smiled against his light skin, and slid his hands over the front of his pants for a moment, before he undid his pants and slid a hand in, rubbing him lightly through his boxers. Prussia bit his lip harder and put his head on his shoulder burying his face into his shoulder. He moved closer to him rubbing his hand slowly over his ass. Russia moaned lightly, smiling widely. He maneuvered so he could pull Prussia's pants and boxers down to have much easier access. He moved his hand back to erection, tracing his index finger along it slowly. Prussia bit his lip harder and breathed heavily on Russia's neck pulling him even closer. Russia sucked on Prussia's pulse, stroking him lightly, and at a very slow pace. Prussia moaned after biting his lip to blood and quickly began to bite and suck on his pulse trying to keep the sounds under control. Russia moaned, moving his hand a little faster. He leaned back, pulling away from Prussia, smiling widely. Prussia moaned again breathing heavily and bit his lip again as he looked at him. His hands traveled to the front of Russia's body again to tease his member.

Russia moaned at his touch, biting his lip slightly. He pushed him onto his back, grinning as he began stroking him faster, gripping him slightly harder. Prussia moaned louder arching his back just the slightest closing his eyes. Russia smiled wider, moving out from under him. He leaned down and traced his tongue along the tip of his member, moving his hand slowly. Prussia shivered biting his lip again to hold back the needy moan that wanted to escape his lips. Russia took the head in his mouth, lightly sucking it. He rubbed Prussia's side with his free hand, smiling. Prussia moaned this time squirming slightly wanting him to do more. Russia chuckled lightly, and took more in his mouth, bobbing his head. He took more of him with each bob, and hummed lightly, smiling wider. Prussia moaned a little louder gripping the couch tightly trying not to buck. Russia rubbed a hand along his thigh, rubbing his tongue along his length. Prussia arched his back moaning louder feeling himself breath heavier. Russia moved back up to the head, sucking slightly harder on it. Prussia could feel himself moving closer to his climax and was moaning louder. Russia bobbed his head again, chuckling lightly as he stroked the base faster.

Prussia was breathing heavily so he couldn't warn him as he finally released into his mouth. Russia pulled away, swallowing. He smiled widely and pecked Prussia's lips lightly. Prussia held him there so he could give him a longer kiss before pulling away to catch his breath. Russia smiled widely, and kissed his neck lightly. Prussia closed his eyes catching his breath finally. Russia kissed his forehead, rubbing his sides lightly. Prussia smiled opening his eyes and held him tightly to him. Russia stroked his cheek, pecking his lips lightly, rubbing his thigh with the other hand. "I blame you..." Prussia stated leaning into his hand and kissed him back. He felt tired but he didn't really want to be since Russia would be gone for most of the day tomorrow and he really didn't want to be bored.

"Why do you blame me?" Russia asked, kissing the bridge of his nose and then his forehead again. "You look really cute like this."

"I blame you for making me tired." Prussia said ignoring the cute remark.

"It felt good didn't it? If not, I can make it feel better." Russia pecked his lips lightly.

"Why the hell do you think I'm fucking tired?" he asked.

"...Because you're always tired?"

"Bastard." called Prussia.

"It's the truth, krolik."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is." Russia smiled, kissing him softly. Prussia glared at him looking to the side trying to ignore him. Russia kissed his cheek, and then his neck, over his collar bone, above his belly button, and then his hip before he moved up again.

"Are you having fun?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "As long as you are." He smiled. Prussia glared at him before leaning his head back. "Why are you glaring?" Russia asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Because I can." Russia rolled his eyes and picked his shirt up, before he pulled it away, and tied it over his brilliant red eyes. Prussia's hands went instantly to his face to take it off growling a bit. Russia pulled his hands away, tying them with the other shirt. "Ah, ah, ah~." He grinned.

"Bastard!" he yelled trying to get his hands free now.

Russia pulled his hands over him, kissing his chest. "Calm down."

"You are such a jerk!" Prussia glared at him.

Russia tightened his blindfold. "Now you can say that."

"Asshole." he growled not able to try to work it off since his hands were around Russia... tied.

Russia rubbed his sides, kissing his chest again. "Relax."

"It's hard to relax when I can't fucking see and my hands are tied."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"...Maybe." Prussia answered.

"Either you do or you don't there is no maybe." Russia pecked his lips.

"Yes I fucking trust you." _I just hate being tied up. _

"Then you have nothing to worry about. It's not like I'm going to gut you and take out your insides."

"Then why the hell did you do this?" asked Prussia.

"Because it's fun."

"Just fucking untie me..."

"Why?" Russia asked.

"Because I don't fucking like it."

"Because you have no control?"

"...Yeah." _Feel caged, trapped, and I don't like it. _

Russia kissed his neck lightly. "I figured that you would like this sort of thing."

"Well..." He did personally like this type of stuff but for some reason he didn't like it with Russia and he didn't know why because he trusted him right? Prussia shook his head, "Yeah I do..." he mumbled.

Russia kissed his jaw lightly. "Just relax then." He traced his hands over Prussia's stomach and chest lightly. Prussia bit his lip and focused on his body to relax. Russia pecked his lips, rubbing his sides. "Good..." He said softly. Prussia smiled a bit but was still biting his lip to help him keep relaxed. Russia traced his lips with his tongue, pecking them again. He rubbed his hands over his hips and inner thighs, kissing his neck. Prussia shivered feeling really weird seeing as he couldn't see anything and it heightened his feeling senses immensely. "Is the worst thing about this, besides the control thing, not being able to know what I'm going to do next?" Russia asked, sitting up as he put two fingers in his own mouth.

"Yes..."

"Good." Russia pulled out his fingers and pecked his lips lightly. "That's my favorite part of this."

"Asshole." Prussia spat a little afraid at what he might do but trusted. Russia chuckled lightly, lowering his hand to his entrance before he pushed a finger in. He pecked Prussia's lips again and then moved his lips to his collar bone. Prussia instantly squirmed not ready for it and tried to move away from the hand. He was biting his lip trying to relax again since he couldn't really fight back.

"Calm down, it's alright." Russia said softly, stroking his hair with his other hand. He moved closer to him, slowly moving the finger and soon added another one.

"No shit." Prussia growled still biting his lip as he slowly came to get used to the feeling of having his fingers.

Russia kissed him softly. "You're so cute." He chuckled lightly, scissoring the fingers.

"Shut it Vanya." he said rolling his hips slightly with the fingers finally completely relaxed.

Russia pulled the fingers out quickly, and then pushed them back in just as quickly, adding another one. "Such a _cute, little_ krolik."

Prussia tensed for a second but instantly began relaxing, "Shut up _Vanya_." he stressed for good measure.

"Krolik." Russia replied simply, moving the fingers around, before he pulled them out.

"_Vanya_." Prussia spat wanting to so badly glare at him right now.

"And I'm only yours." Russia grinned, pecking his lips. He positioned himself and slowly thrusted in, Prussia tried to stay relaxed the whole time and was cursing German profanities. He liked this type of stuff yes but he was always the instigator and not the other way around. Russia grinned at his cursing, moaning a little. He started moving, thrusting slowly. "Calm down krolik, it's not that different." He said, chuckling. Prussia stuck his tongue out at him and found himself relaxed and slowly beginning to move his hips with his moaning a bit. He bit his lip though like usual to keep most of it in. "So childish..." Russia kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth, picking his pace up slightly. He moaned in his mouth, smiling widely. Prussia lightly bit his tongue still moaning louder as they continued and his breathing was getting heavy. Russia moaned a little louder, picking up his pace again. He put his hands on Prussia's hips, pulling them down harder onto his.

Prussia moaned loudly and arched his back to help him get in deeper. His breath was so heavy and his heart was beating quickly wanting more. Russia buried his face in his neck, biting and tracing his tongue along his pulse. He moved a hand to his member, stroking it in time with his thrusts, moving faster with that as well. Prussia moaned loudly feeling himself come close to climaxing and was trying to help move his hips with his. He moaned especially loud as his prostate was hit and knew he was even closer. Russia moaned loudly, feeling Prussia start to tighten around him. He pulled him closer, moving so he could get deeper and hit his prostate harder. Prussia couldn't last much longer and didn't as he finally released on their stomachs and chests instinctively tightening his ass muscles. He moaned loudly breathing heavily. Russia bit his lip, feeling Prussia tighten more. He reached his climax, bucking his hips as he rode out his peak. He lied back, pulling Prussia on top of him as he pulled out, panting. Prussia was slowly catching his breath and just laid against him, "Still… an, ass."

"How...am I an ass?" Russia asked between pants, burying his face in his neck.

Prussia still breathing slightly heavy answered, "Because you tied my hands up and I couldn't see."

"It was good though, right?" Russia asked, smiling. He untied Prussia's hands and then wrapped his arms around his waist.

Prussia instantly put his hands back around him laying on his shoulder feeling incredibly tired. "Yes it was."

Russia nodded, pecking his lips lightly. "...Come on...We should probably sleep in my room." He sat up, kissing his forehead.

"Do we _really_ have to move? Prussia asked trying to undo the blindfold.

"...Kinda of." Russia pulled his hands away from the blindfold.

Prussia brought his hands back up to the blindfold to get it off, "Fine but I want this _off_."

Russia pulled his hands away from it again, smiling widely. "I like it though."

Prussia tired to get his hands free growling, "Let me take it off."

"I'll let you take it off in a minute." Russia got up and pulled Prussia to his feet, leading him to his room. He lied on the bed, pulling him on top of him, as well as the covers. Prussia went back to trying to get the blind fold off. He didn't fight the whole way letting Russia lead him but he still wanted it off. Russia pulled his hands away from it again.

"Fuck off." he spat trying to get his hands up since he seemed so close to finally getting it.

Russia smiled and pulled his blindfold off. "And you said that you were well-behaved."


	99. Chapter 99

"I fucking was."

Russia kissed his forehead lightly. "Note the _was_."

"So? I don't have to be all the fucking time."

"It'd be nice if you were."

"Fuck you." Prussia said rolling on his side to go to sleep because now he was even more tired than before.

"I just did." Russia smiled and pulled him close by the waist, burying his face in the back of his shoulder.

"Asshole." Prussia spat closing his eyes forcing his body to relax so he could sleep. Russia chuckled lightly, closing his eyes as he slowly fell into a deep sleep, pulling Prussia closer. Prussia fell asleep quickly as well going into a deep sleep but wouldn't move much through the night because of the pain in his back.

* * *

Russia woke up early and smiled at the Prussian in his arms. "So cute." He mumbled, softly kissing his temple. He didn't want to, but he let go of him, stroking his cheek lightly. Prussia really didn't stir and kept asleep only moving slightly. Russia got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and went to go take a quick shower. When he was done, he got changed, dried off, and then left the house again for the day.

* * *

Prussia woke up wincing only slightly as he looked at the time seeing about noon. _Well that helps sleeping though already half the day_. He looked around though already feeling bored and he hadn't even left the bed yet.

Russia finished with his things early and headed home. He yawned as he walked in the door, heading over to his study. He stretched and sat down at his desk, leaning back in his chair. Prussia heard him get home and peeked into the study to see him. He smiled as he walked in and wrapped his arms around from behind him. Russia smiled, putting his hands over Prussia's arms, looking up at him. "Privet." He said softly.

"You got done early." Prussia pointed out resting his head on his.

Russia nodded. "Things went a lot easier than I would've thought...Were you bored all morning?"

"I slept through the morning actually."

"That's good; at least you didn't have to wait too long."

"Yep so I won't bug you that much today then, Kesesesese~." laughed Prussia.

Russia sighed lightly, and ran a hand through Prussia's hair. "...That's good...I think." He tilted his head against Prussia's, smiling. Prussia kissed him on the lips still smiling and was kind of wondering what his boss and he talked about it. Russia kissed him back, putting a hand on his cheek to stroke it lightly.

Prussia pulled away to rest his head on his shoulder as curiosity got the better of him, "Is there anything you can tell me you guys talked about today?"

"There's not really anything that really stands out or is interesting...It was mainly just...the usual stuff."

"Boring stuff then."

"Yeah...That is basically all of what it was." Russia agreed. Prussia frowned at that because he hated it when nothing was new and interesting. Russia kissed his head lightly. "You know...You look really cute when you are asleep." Prussia sighed and maneuvered to his side so he could pull him closer to him. Russia pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia kissed his neck thinking of what they should do for the rest of the day. Russia smiled, rubbing his back. He kissed the shell of his ear lightly and rested his head against his.

"You've been a little quieter these past few days."

"Really? I think it's just because you've been talking a lot...Well, you always talk a lot, but lately you talk more...Loud mouth."

"Thank you, people deserve to hear my Awesome voice." smirked Prussia.

"You are so egotistical...I wonder how you got that way."

"I just always have been." he smirked.

"...You were dropped on your head as a child." Russia stated.

"No I wasn't dropped on the head."

"You were dropped on your head, down a flight of stairs."

"How the hell did you become so creepy then?" asked Prussia.

"That...Well..." Russia looked away from him.

"When you explain that to me maybe I can explain my ego, but I'm pretty sure I've just _been_ this way from the start."

Russia looked back at him, leaning back in his chair. "If I were to tell you, you would be here for a long time...A lot has happened..." He smiled a bit, but his eyes had a medley of emotions in them, a little bit of happiness, but mostly pain and sadness.

"I already figured that much." Prussia said looking at him wondering what he was trying to talk about. Russia nodded a bit, looking away again. He sighed and buried his face in Prussia's neck. Prussia waited a few seconds before asking him, "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What's wrong?" he pressed.

"Nothing." answered Russia.

"Tell me."

"Don't worry about it."

"I am." Prussia declared.

"Don't."

"I already am."

"It's nothing, alright?" asked Russia.

"If it was nothing you would tell me."

"There is nothing to tell you if there is nothing wrong."

Prussia sighed and wrenched himself away from him. "Tell me when you're ready then but right now I'm hungry." Russia nodded, not really having any intention of telling him everything. Prussia walked to the kitchen wondering what the hell was bothering him because he was doing well so far at telling him when something bothered him.

Russia leaned back in his chair, staring blankly at the wall. "...So much really has happened." He said sighing. Prussia ate a couple sandwiches thinking of what he could be worried about doing the exact opposite like always of what Russia said. Russia sighed lightly, staring off into space. He tilted his head a bit, thinking. Prussia grabbed a beer and opened it. He was drinking it has he made his way back to Russia's study. Russia put his head on his desk, tapping his fingers against it lightly.

Prussia pulled up a chair staring at him. "Don't you ever _do_ work anymore?"

Russia looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You never do much work when I'm around except that one time you went into that room."

Russia raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm always doing work you're just never in the same room."

Prussia smiled, "Sure..."

Russia rolled his eyes slightly, sitting up. "So is there something that you need?"

"Nope, not really." Russia stared at him for a minute and then shrugged a bit, leaning back in his chair. Prussia continued drinking his beer watching him. Russia stared back at him. "What are you staring at?"

"You." he answered simply.

"I can see that."

"Then why'd you ask?" Prussia asked.

"Because you're just...staring...it's odd."

"And?"

"...It's odd." mumbled Russia.

"How is it odd then?"

"...It just is."

"How?" Prussia pressed.

"It...just is..."

"Tell me how."

"...Never mind." sighed Russia.

"Just tell me."

"It's hard to explain, never mind it."

"Why is it so hard for you tell me stuff?" Prussia asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know something is up and you won't tell me how it's odd."

"Nothing is up, and never mind that." said Russia.

"Why?"

"Why are you pressing so much on this matter?"

"Because I told you what was bothering me, delayed as it may be but I did." Prussia stated.

"There's nothing bothering me."

"Positive because earlier when you looked away it looked like something was up."

"I was just thinking..." answered Russia.

"Positive? Nothing bad?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine." Prussia sighed.

"Good boy."

"Fuck you."

"I already have." smiled Russia.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard." Prussia called.

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

"Jackass." continued Russia.

"Jerk."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Prussia said back.

"Asshole."

"Why the hell am I an asshole for that _and _I've already said it."

"I just wanted to catch you off guard." smiled Russia.

"And it didn't work."

"...Faggot." Prussia threw the empty can of beer squarely at his forehead. Russia winced and threw it back at his head. Prussia caught it and smirked at him. "What was that for?" Russia rubbed his forehead.

"Felt like it."

"...You're still gay."

"You're worse than me." Prussia stated.

"No, what I do with you, I could easily do with a woman."

"Same here jackass."

"...You take it, I give it. You're worse." explained Russia.

"You're worse because you've done it more times than me with a guy."

"Yes, but what you do, you can't do with a woman, now can you."

"I said I can." Prussia said again.

"…No you can't!"

"Yes I can."

"Come here." demanded Russia.

"No, why would I go over to you when you're pissing me off?"

"You piss me off a lot and I still deal with you, now come here." Prussia's eye twitched but went over to him because he had a point. Russia pulled him onto his lap and pecked his lips. Prussia kissed his lips and waited to see if he was to come over here for a _reason_. Russia rubbed his back and leaned back. "Now stop arguing about stupid things."

"Never."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass." Prussia called him.

Russia put a hand over his mouth. "You're still an idiot." Prussia shook his head smirking. Russia pulled his hand away, sighing lightly. "You are such an odd, aggravating, cute little idiot." Prussia shrugged and put his head on his shoulder. Russia titled his head against Prussia's. "I thought you would get angry and throw a tantrum at that."

"Do you _want_ me to?"

"It'd be interesting and I'd laugh at how short your temper is, when your ego is so big."

"You already know it's short." said Prussia.

"Exactly."

"I have no idea at what you're trying do."

"I'm trying to entertain myself." Russia declared.

"Not doing a very good job apparently."

"This is interesting, you're just an idiot."

"No you are." shot back Prussia.

"How am I an idiot?"

"You just are."

Russia sighed and kissed his head. "You're an ass."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to go out?"

"Yes actually I would love to go out." Prussia smiled.

"You always would."

"Yep."

"You're still an idiot." stated Russia.

"You're an idiot."

"You're the idiot."

"You're an idiot." Prussia fought back.

"You're my idiot."

"You're _an_ idiot."

"You're _mine_." smiled Russia widely.

"Possessive much?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "You belong to me and only me, I thought you would understand this by now."

"I love you and I do mostly belong with you but I do have others who care about me making me slightly belong to them."

Russia blinked and stared at him for a minute, tilting his head. "This doesn't have anything to do with love."

"You don't _own_ me like that."

"That's where you're wrong."

"You don't own me." Prussia growled.

"I do."

"No you don't." He began to try to stand up.

Russia pulled him back, staring him in the eyes. "Da, I own you. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah because I'm Prussia and no one _owns_ me." _Especially the way you are making it out to be._

"You are Prussia, but you also have two other names and I do own you, but you are still you. When the allies split you up, you became mine."

"I'm not fucking owned by anyone."

"Then you are in denial, krolik." grinned Russia.

"I'm not fucking owned by anyone and I never will be." he spat now pushing to get off of him.

Russia pulled him closer. "It's too late for that."

Prussia pushed at him harder trying not to punch at him. "Fuck off!"

Russia grinned but it was a slightly sadistic grin. "Calm down, it's only the truth.

"No it's not because you don't fucking own me." he clenched his fists trying so hard.

"I already do."

"No you don't." Prussia said before punching him in the face.

Russia brushed his fingers over where Prussia hit him and looked up at him with a grin that didn't match his chilling eyes. "If you keep fighting what you know is true, then that's why you were abandoned over and over again."

"It isn't true because no one owns, or ever will own me." he stated pushing at him feeling himself slightly get farther away from him.

Russia gripped his arms using enough force to form bruises. "Stop denying it. If I didn't own you, then you wouldn't be here."

"You still don't own me because I can easily leave, probably get lost but wouldn't care as long as you don't fucking have the idea you own me." Prussia growled trying to move get his arms away from him.

"If you were to freeze to death, then what good would you be to anybody?"

"I won't die because I'm a nation and I can find somewhere to go."

"You'd at least get an amputation from frost bite when you try to find your way." Russia explained.

"Don't fucking care at least I'm not hearing you brag about being a fucking bastard."

"I'm not bragging. I'm just stating the very simple, obvious fact that you belong to me."

"And I'm stating that I'm not!" Prussia shot back going for another punch.

Russia grabbed his fist and held his hand tightly. "It doesn't matter what you say, you are mine."

"I'm not fucking yours so deal with it." he pushed off going to leave the room.

Russia followed him, and grabbed his wrists. "You don't have to believe it, even if you don't, it changes nothing. You had no problems with it until I pointed it out."

"I've always had problems with it since I was first fucking here! I just don't care about it until you fucking say something now let me go!" he yelled yanking his wrists free and leaving the room.

Russia followed him and grabbed him again, pinning him to the wall. "You are very entertaining, you know that?"

Prussia kicked at his shin, "So are you."

Russia kicked his leg back. "I'm just testing your reactions." He grinned.

Prussia kicked at his legs again trying to get free, "And I don't fucking care."

"Calm down." Russia kicked him in the shin harder. "I just needed to test something."

"And what the fuck was that?" Prussia spat glaring at him.

"I just needed to make sure of something...It's okay." Russia said, grinning.


	100. Chapter 100

Prussia's eye twitched, "What's okay?"

"What I thought would happen didn't end up happening." Russia said with a shrug.

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?"

"Nothing really."

"Tell me what the hell you are thinking!" exclaimed Prussia.

"It's a very long story..." _I wanted to make sure that you weren't brainwashed yet. _

"Then give me a short version."

"I can't tell you." Russia explained.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes." argued Prussia.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because." Russia answered.

"Because why?"

Russia shrugged. "I can't."

"Tell me why you can't."

"Because I'm not supposed to."

"You can't even tell me why you can't tell you were checking on something? How do you know it still isn't true? The only way you're ever going to know for sure is if you _ask_ me." declared Prussia.

"Because if what I thought ended up happening, I would've been able to tell." Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "Nothing happened, it's fine."

"Yeah good luck at me not worrying about it." Prussia said pushing at him.

Russia pulled him back. "What's going on in my mind and what I just tried have nothing to do with each other."

"Bullshit." Prussia pushed at him harder.

Russia grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall. "They really don't. The only thing they have in common is you."

"That's why I want to fucking know!" Prussia spat trying to get his hands free.

"You asked me why I was creepy. I thought of everything that's happened and it ends with you. And then there is...that other thing."

"And what's that other thing?"

"I already told you that I'm not allowed to tell you." sighed Russia.

"Okay then how the hell am I the reason you're creepy?"

"That is hard to explain. I became this way before you came here, but I have to hold back around you...I guess."

"Why do you have to hold back? I don't hold back my Awesomeness." Prussia stated.

"Yeah...I don't think that you could hold that back, even if you wanted to...which you obviously don't."

"No I wouldn't because then everyone would be missing out. But tell me why you hold back."

Russia shrugged. "It's because I don't want you to leave me. Happy?"

"No I'm not happy."

"Why not? You got your answer."

"Because you won't show me your true self." explained Prussia.

"You don't want to see that."

"Then how can I say I truly love you?"

"...You've already seen glimpses of it." Russia murmured.

"When..." started Prussia trying to think back on when he might be talking about. Then he remembered his nightmares recently and he shivered. "So? I didn't start hating you did I?"

"...I don't care. I don't want you to hate me in the end." _It's fun, and you know it._ The voice sounded amused.

"If I truly loved you why in the hell would I hate you because of some stupid reason?"

"Because I hurt you. I say that I don't enjoy it, but when it's happening, I do." mumbled Russia.

"I really don't care..."

"Why don't you care?"

"I don't care if you enjoy it or don't I love you and that's all that matters." Prussia answered.

"I still don't understand why."

"I don't see how you can't."

"...You're a masochist." stated Russia.

"I'm not a masochist I just trust you and know when it's actually you or something else."

"How can you be sure? And yes, you are a masochist. What else could you be? You love me even though I hurt you, and you also keep letting me tie you up."

"I don't _let_ you tie me up! You do it against my will or I wouldn't have rope burns or raw wrists from handcuffs. I just know when it's you." stated Prussia.

"But you still like it...And how do you know?"

"I just _know_! " Prussia exasperated ignoring the first part.

"Give me an example of when I'm me and when I'm not."

"That's easy that one night you definitely weren't yourself."

Russia tilted his head. "I'm sorry."

"I already forgave you for that."

"I still did it..."

"And it's forgiven." Prussia pointed out again.

"So what?"

"Get over it."

"I don't want to." mumbled Russia.

"Why not?"

"I can't get over it." Russia shrugged.

"Well do so soon because I've forgiven you and am over it." _Other than that one night... I don't even know why I dreamed about it... _

"What if I end up hurting you worse next time?"

"I trust you." stated Prussia.

"Why do you trust me when you know that it will happen again?"

"I trust you won't go too far, I trust you won't lie, as much, and I trust you in general so, yeah I will trust you."

Russia sighed and pulled away. "I still don't understand it."

"You don't need to."

"Yes I do."

"It just means that I love you." Prussia explained.

Russia sighed and nodded. "It also means that you are a masochist and an idiot."

"I'm not a fucking masochist or an idiot." he sighed continuing on back to his room.

Russia followed Prussia, wrapping his arms around his waist. "That's what I think...But it makes me happy."

"How?" he asked as he saw his room in sight.

"It makes me happy that you love me."

"Good, because I do, a lot." smiled Prussia.

Russia smiled and kissed his neck lightly. "I love you a lot too."

"Good."

"...Do you still want to go out?" Russia chuckled lightly, pulling him closer.

"Yes I still do."

Russia nodded a bit. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

"...Anywhere specific?"

"A town maybe?" asked Prussia.

"Would you like to go to Moscow?"

"Sure." _Like I said, anywhere but here. _

Russia thought for a minute, and then smiled at Prussia. "Alright, we should probably leave soon."

"Okay give me a few to change then." he said walking back to his room again. Russia tilted his head and smiled, waiting for the Prussian as he fiddled with his scarf. Prussia came back dressed in his outside attire and smiled, "Ready."

Russia smiled a bit wider back at him and wandered over to him, pecking his lips. "Alright." Prussia grabbed his hand as they walked toward the door _very _happy he's getting to leave again. Russia led him to the car and got in, sitting back in the seat as he yawned lightly.

Prussia got in after him and looked over at him, "You sure you don't want to take a nap first at least?"

Russia shook his head. "I'm not really tired, it was just a long morning."

"Oh okay." Prussia said preoccupying his attention out the window.

* * *

It took quite a while to get to Moscow, but they were soon there. Russia parked somewhere and looked over at Prussia. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Anything, not picky." Prussia said as he climbed out of the car.

Russia got out and shook his head a bit. "You are so difficult." He said, chuckling lightly.

Prussia ignored the comment and went over to slink an arm around his. "Anyway, you know Moscow more than me."

Russia nodded, kissing his head lightly. "Well, first things first...Follow me." He looked around, and led Prussia to a very tall, large building. "Wait here." He said, smiling at Prussia, before he wandered into the building.

Prussia looked at the building seeing at how huge it was. _I wonder what's in there..._ He stayed where Russia left him though not really wanting to ruin this opportunity.

Russia came back out a few minutes later. "Okay, that's finished with." He chuckled lightly, taking Prussia's hand.

"Can you tell me what you did?" Prussia asked holding his hand as they walked down the street.

"You'll find out later." Russia said, smiling at him. Prussia blinked but looked ahead now more curious than ever. "So, pick something to do. I have a few ideas, but you can pick first."

"I don't know Moscow though so how am I going to pick?"

"Do you want to shop or something?" Russia asked, looking over at him.

"More movies?" Prussia suggested.

"Okay." Russia thought for a second, and then led him to a store. "You can pick whatever you want."

"I hope you know it'll be mostly war." Prussia said going in and looking around.

"That doesn't surprise me." Russia said, following him.

"I like action." Prussia said shrugging and looking through them. He didn't read Russian but at least he could get the gist by the cover.

"Are there any that look interesting?" Russia asked, as he looked through some movies, picking a few.

"A couple." Prussia said holding two and debating on the third.

"You can get them all, if you want." Russia said, putting his head on Prussia's shoulder.

Prussia smiled and rested his head on his. "Yeah three then."

"I'll go buy these then." Russia took the movies from Prussia and went to go pay for them. "Is there anything else that you want?" he asked, afterwards.

"Not really." Even though he got completely wasted that one night he still had a good amount of beer left.

Russia tilted his head, looking at the sky, and then his watch. "Hm...Do you want to keep looking at stores?"

"Sure." Prussia said taking his hand giving it a light squeeze.

Russia squeezed his hand back, kissing his cheek lightly. He pointed at a very flamboyant jacket at a clothing store. "That jacket makes me think of you."

"How?" Prussia asked looking at him.

"Because of your personality."

"Yeah it does look like something I'd wear." Prussia smiled a bit.

Russia blinked and looked at Prussia, and then the jacket with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, chuckling.

"Probably but I probably wouldn't wear it much." Prussia said looking around.

"I could see you wearing it, now that I think of it." Russia said, looking around as well. Prussia shrugged and looked at the surrounding stores. He may not be able to read Russian but at least it was easy to tell what the stores were. "You know, it really would be easier if you learned Russian. What would you do if you were lost out here?"

Prussia thought about it before answering, "Hope luck is on my side."

Russia stared at him for a minute. "You don't have any luck."

"I do too." he said before beginning to walk again but couldn't help a small yawn escape his lips.

"Are you tired?" Russia asked, pulling him slightly closer.

Prussia put his arm around him, "A little the drive was boring like usual."

Russia nodded and draped and arm around his waist. "Are you tired enough to want to go to sleep?"

Prussia wanted to spend as much time as possible out of the house so he didn't really want to end it already but... "Yeah, I am tired enough." he said yawning again making him curse.

"Why are you cursing?" Russia asked curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"I like to stay out of the house as much as possible when you give me this opportunities." he explained knowing they'd just head home again.

"I see...Do you remember that really big building I went in?" Russia asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it looked like a big office center or something..."

"Really? Actually, it's a hotel. One of Moscow's finest."

"Hotel?" Prussia asked having an idea but kept his hopes at a minimum.

Russia nodded. "I got us a room."

"Really?" Prussia exclaimed not believing it but at the same time he was really damn happy.

Russia nodded, pecking his lips. "You seem really happy." He smiled widely. Prussia nodded looking away. Yeah he was really happy but he wasn't going to act giddy about it. "Would you like to go back to the hotel?" Russia asked, kissing his cheek.

Well seeing as they had a hotel so they could visit more places tomorrow it didn't sound like a bad idea. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'd like that."

Russia nodded and lead Prussia back to the hotel, once they entered, he looked back at Prussia. "Close your eyes." He said with a grin. Prussia did as told because he was being treated in all retrospect and didn't want to screw anything up now. So he closed his eyes and let him do whatever. Russia led him to the room and smiled wider at the immaculate decorating. He led Prussia over to the king sized bed and sat him down on it. "Okay, now you can open them." He said, wandering over to several of the windows, closing the curtains.

Prussia opened his eyes and couldn't believe at what he saw. _How can he get such a room?_ He looked around wondering what the hell was going on. He looked over at Russia and actually blushed a bit, "Thanks for, doing this I really didn't expect this..."

Russia wandered over to him, grinning a bit mischievously. "Why are you blushing?" He asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm not blushing." Prussia stated fighting it back instantly.

"Don't try to hide it, it looks really nice. And you're welcome, it's nice to take a break every now and again, isn't it?" Russia kissed him softly. Prussia kissed him back putting an arm around his neck. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Prussia put his other arm around him moving closer to him as well deepening the kiss slightly. Russia smiled against his lips, pulling him onto his lap, deepening the kiss as well. Prussia lightly ran his tongue over his bottom lip and pulled him closer to him. Russia opened his mouth slightly, rubbing his sides lightly. Prussia moved his tongue to meet his lightly rubbing it and the sides of his mouth as his hands traveled slowly down his back. Russia rubbed his tongue gently, moving a hand to his cheek. He tilted his head slightly, stroking his cheek.

Prussia kissed him a little more roughly as he pushed closer to him. Russia rubbed his tongue harder, lying back on the bed. He pulled Prussia on top of him, rubbing the sides of his thighs. Prussia moaned a bit grinding his hips slightly against his as he roughened the kiss even more. Russia shivered, moaning lightly in his mouth, kissing him deeper and rougher. Prussia smiled and moved his hands to his chest to lightly trace it with his fingers as he grinded his hips a little more. Russia began breathing slightly harder, moaning lightly again. He grinded Prussia's hips back, smiling widely. Prussia pulled away to peck his lips and put his hands on his hips rubbing little circles. "Any particular reason why you're being so nice to me?"

Russia shivered under his touch, and shrugged slightly. "I figured a change of scenery would do us both good, and you've been behaving well."


	101. Chapter 101

"I hate it when you say it that way but thanks." Prussia said again.

"What did you want me to say?" Russia tilted his head a bit, stroking his cheek lightly.

"I know it's a good thing when you say 'behaving well' but I just don't like it." he explained shrugging a bit.

Russia smiled and pulled him closer. "Then I brought you here because I love you." He brushed his lips against Prussia's.

"I can deal with that." Prussia smiled kissing him again. Russia put his hands on his hips, tracing them lightly. He kissed him back, tilting his head slightly. Prussia deepened the kiss and slipped his hands underneath his shirt. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, moving a hand to his hair. His fingers tangled themselves in the light locks of hair and he deepened the kiss as well. Prussia nibbled his bottom lip as his hands moved farther up his shirt to roam over his chest. Russia shivered a bit more, opening his mouth. He rubbed his free hand along Prussia's side, hip and thigh. Prussia shivered as well moving along his tongue his mouth a little roughly while starting to remove him of his shirt. Russia rubbed his tongue back roughly, biting down on Prussia's lightly. He helped Prussia take off his shirt and pulled him closer once it was off. Prussia glared at him for a second for the bite and brought his hands up to tweak his nipples for it. He grinded their hips together lightly.

Russia grinded his hips back, moaning lightly. He kissed Prussia deeply, making the kiss rougher. Prussia pulled away to kiss his neck and nibble on his pulse as his hands slowly made their way down his chest and to his hips. Russia moaned again, slightly louder, rubbing his sides. He tilted his head, biting his lip lightly. Prussia kissed along his collarbone as his hands began working on his pants to slowly slide them off. Russia shivered and tangled his fingers in his hair again, biting his lip a bit harder. Once Russia's pants and boxers were off he climbed back onto him and smiled a bit, "Maybe I should repay you for the yesterday." He was meaning maybe he should tie him up this time.

"If you think you can manage it." Russia grinned and shrugged a bit, watching him curiously. "But I don't think that you could do it." Prussia smiled not really planning on it anyway and put his fingers at his mouth as his hands rubbed his inner thighs blatantly ignoring his member. Russia moaned and tilted his head back. He bit down lightly on Prussia's fingers and swirled his tongue around them, grinning. Prussia removed his fingers and moved them to Russia's entrance probing it with one finger. He moved to lick from the base of his member to the tip before sucking on the head as one finger moved inside of him. Russia twitched at the invasion and moaned, closing his eyes tightly. He shivered and moaned louder, tangling his fingers in Prussia's hair, trying to refrain from bucking his hips. Prussia smiled as he began to slowly bob his head and add in another finger scissoring and stretching him. He let his tongue swirl around the member and moved his other hand to stroke the part he wasn't taking into his mouth. Russia bit his lip harder, and pulled a pillow over his face, releasing a stream of loud muffled moans into the soft fabric. He twitched slightly again as another finger was added.

Prussia smirked at his reaction but removed his mouth, hand, and fingers from him so he could remove the pillow and quickly strip. Once he was done he climbed back onto Russia kissing him deeply and positioning himself. Russia watched Prussia with half-lidded, lust filled eyes, breathing heavily. He kissed him back deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Prussia kissed him back as he entered him slowly sheathing himself all the way. He didn't move once he was in giving him time to adjust. Russia moaned in his mouth and winced. He paused for a while, closing his eyes tighter. He waited a minute before he massaged Prussia's tongue with his. He took the movement of his tongue that he was ready and slowly pulled nearly all the way out before moving back in. Prussia continued these slow movements not wanting to go too fast too soon. Russia pulled away, burying his face in Prussia's neck, moaning. He shivered and moved his hips along with Prussia's to get him in deeper.

Prussia kissed and bit his neck as his hands traveled to his hips to lift him up a bit so he could get deeper picking up his speed. Russia moaned loudly, biting Prussia's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his chest and dug his nails into his back, drawing a bit of blood. Prussia moaned against his skin as he continued the ministrations and moved even faster seeking his prostate. Russia's moans increased in volume as he hit his prostate, and in reflex he dragged his hands down Prussia's back, making long, red marks. Prussia winced a bit but smiled knowing that he had found it and began to only aim for his bundle of nerves as he continued to pick up his speed. Russia moaned louder as his vision turned completely white. He felt himself starting to get close to his climax and pulled Prussia closer. Prussia moved his hands to his neglected member and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. He kissed him on the lips deeply. Russia kissed him back deeply and hungrily, closing his eyes tightly as he felt himself getting closer. When Prussia hit his prostate again, Russia felt his insides tighten and he came on their stomachs and chests, releasing a long, loud moan as he did so. Prussia moaned loudly with him as he felt him tighten around his member and released into him. He thrusted a couple more times before finally pulling out and pecking him on the lips.

Russia was panting hard, burying his face in Prussia's chest. He made a slight whining sound in his throat as Prussia pulled out. "S-Shit..." He breathed.

Prussia pecked his cheek catching his breath as well as he laid beside him. "Just sleep it off."

Russia shook his head, wrapping his arms around Prussia's waist. "It doesn't hurt that much..."

"I told you that you get used to it." Prussia said wrapping his arms around him to pull him close yawning again.

"...Fuck you." Russia smiled, kissing his neck lightly.

"Just did." he smirked kissing him back and closing his eyes.

Russia moved a bit to get under the blankets, pulling Prussia with him. He buried his face in his chest, closing his eyes. "I love you, Prussia." He said softly.

"I love you too Russia." he yawned on the verge of sleep. Right before he fell asleep he mumbled, "I'm beginning to like Russia..."

Russia's eyes shot open and he looked up at Prussia with wide eyes. _Wh...What?_ Prussia was already asleep but did mean it because for some reason he liked the country Russia more. Russia let go of Prussia, sitting up, staring at him. "...It...No..." He bit his lip and looked over at the window. _You're getting what you wanted._ "Shut up..." He mumbled. Prussia grabbed some sheets since Russia moved away and continued sleeping. Russia looked back over at Prussia, and a twisted grin crept onto his face. He stroked Prussia's cheek lightly and kissed his forehead. _You're really becoming mine now..._ Prussia moved a bit but didn't shiver or flinch away from Russia's touch. Russia lied back down, and wrapped his arms around Prussia, chuckling lightly. _...I thought that you didn't want this. _The innocent voice noted. _It's what I always wanted all along. _Russia replied to it. Prussia snuggled into him smiling a little. Russia smiled back, kissing his forehead. He closed his eyes and pulled him closer.

* * *

Prussia woke up hours later not really wanting to move because Russia was always comfortable. Russia shivered and let go of Prussia. He rolled onto his other side so that his back was to him. Prussia sat up rubbing his eyes and looked down at him wondering if he should wake him up. Russia shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around himself, burying his face into a pillow. Prussia decided to just walk around the room to see check it all out giving him more time to sleep and probably take a shower. Russia yawned and stretched a bit, rolling onto his stomach. He opened his eyes a bit, and blinked slowly. Prussia walked back to the bed seeing Russia had woken up and smiled, "About time."

"What time is it?" Russia asked, looking over at him sleepily.

Prussia looked back at the alarm clock, "About nine."

"It's still early." Russia said, yawning.

"Yep." Prussia said crawling back on the bed next to him.

Russia sat up and pulled Prussia on to his lap. "I don't think that there is much we can do yet."

Prussia wrapped his arms around him. "Damn I liked walking around yesterday."

"We can do that in a while, but it's still very early." Russia pecked his lips.

Prussia frowned but kissed him back, "Then what _is_ there to do until then?"

"Not much?"

"Then what should we do?"

"What do you want to do?" asked Russia.

"Something other than sleep."

Russia shrugged a bit and tilted his head. "I don't really want to sleep anymore either."

"Then what do _you_ want to do?"

"I don't really care."

"I don't either." Prussia stated. Russia pecked his lips lightly. Prussia kissed him back.

"Do you want to take a bath, since it's a lot better than the shower?"

"Sure, I was debating on taking a shower but a bath sounds better."

"Good." Russia smiled and kissed his forehead, before he moved from under him and got up. Prussia followed behind him to the bathroom. Russia turned the hot water with a touch of cold on in the large tub, before he looked back at Prussia. Prussia smiled back at him waiting for the tub to be filled. Russia looked back at the tub when it was filled and tested the water. "Alright, it's perfect." He smiled widely at Prussia.

"What's with that smile?" Prussia asked walking over to him.

"Nothing, I just love you." Russia replied. "Why? Is there something wrong with it?" He got in the tub and sighed lightly, leaning against the back of it, his arms resting on the sides.

"No nothing is wrong with it." Prussia said getting in on the opposite side of him.

Russia leaned over and pulled Prussia onto his lap as he leaned back more, smiling widely. "Good." Prussia shook his stupid suspensions away because it was good to see him smile. He leaned up against him relaxing. Russia got an idea grinning. He took a deep breath and pulled Prussia underwater with him. Prussia flailed instantly in the middle of taking a breath so he ended up breathing in some water. Russia sat up again, watching Prussia with slightly puffed cheeks.

Prussia pulled up and coughed a few times before glaring at him, "You fucking asshole!" Russia just shrugged, giving him an innocent look. Prussia's eyes narrowed, "That doesn't work for you." Russia shrugged again. Prussia flipped him off as he turned back around this time ready if he tried anything. Russia pulled Prussia close and poked his cheek. Prussia promptly ignored him staring at the wall. Russia mentally sighed and pulled Prussia to face him. Prussia looked off to the side still ignoring him. Russia shrugged a bit, and sprayed the mouthful of water he had been holding at Prussia's head. Prussia frowned after flailing a bit and splashed water into his face.

Russia chuckled and splashed him back a few times. "You sulk too much."

"I don't sulk." Prussia stated splashing him again with water.

"You always sulk!" Russia splashed him back.

"I do not!" he fought back splashing him.

"Yes you do!" Russia laughed at him, no longer splashing him.

"Lies all lies!" he yelled splashing him one last time before quitting.

"Are you done with your fit?" Russia asked, pulling him close.

"It wasn't a fit..." he said but nodding anyway.

"Good...You still look cute when you are angry."

"I should stop getting angry then." mumbled Prussia. Russia replied to that by biting him hard on the shoulder. Prussia bit his lip trying so badly not to get angry at him. Russia kissed his shoulder lightly and then his neck. He grinned a bit, taking a bar of soap, pressing it to Prussia's spine and dragged it down to his lower back. Prussia shivered and for some reason he began to think about what would happen if he got lost. Russia was cold enough that he could lose a leg, or arm and that would be so unaweosme. But if he learned Russian then Russia couldn't call him anything he didn't know and in turn have the upper hand in name calling.

Russia kissed his neck again, sliding the bar up and down his back. "What are you thinking about, krolik?"

Prussia told him that he didn't want to ever learn Russian but here he was contemplating it but it sounded like a good idea because he did tend to get lost here more than others. "I think I should I learn Russian."

Russia paused his hand, dropping the soap into the water. He stared at Prussia in disbelief. "What?"

Prussia didn't even answer him right away looking back and grabbing the soap. "I think I should learn Russian, well the basic stuff anyway."

Russia blinked at stared at him. _He's becoming yours~. _The twisted voice chimed. "I'll teach you then." He smiled.

Prussia smiled holding the soap, "Okay I already know da, nyet, krolik, that weird 'm' word..." He didn't even really realize the little change in Russia's face.

"What about Privet and Dasvidanya?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"Da."

"Okay then what the hell was the davidansa." Prussia said trying to remember it as best he could.

"Das-vi-dan-ya." Russia said slowly. "It means goodbye."

"Dasvidanya."

"Horoshyee." Russia smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Does that mean good job or something like that?" Prussia asked smiling a bit.

"It means good, but it also means well."

"I was close."

"Mm-hm. What else would you like to learn, to start out with?" Russia asked.

"Whatever can help me to find my way around if I get lost."

"Alright...Hm...Mozhete li vy skazat mne, gde ya?" Russia asked, saying each word slowly.

"Mozhete... li vy skazat, mne, gde ya?" Prussia said going slowly so he didn't mess it up and hoped he didn't.

Russia nodded. "Horoshyee. Now try it a few times, a bit faster." Prussia frowned still not exactly knowing what he was saying but did it anyway repeating it a couple times. He only messed up a couple times before he could say it perfectly at normal talking speed. "There you go." Russia chuckled lightly, smiling widely.

"Okay so what was I saying?"

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh cool that will would definitely work." stated Prussia.

"Anything else?"

"Not now, but you can keep teaching randomly when you want but right now, I'm good." Russia nodded and took the soap from him, messing with his spine again. Prussia shivered again and squirmed slightly. "Do you have to do that?"

"Da." Russia chuckled lightly. "Hm...While we're here...Mylo." He held up the bar of soap.

"Mylo?" Russia nodded and nudged him with the soap again. "Oh, it means soap?" Prussia asked hoping that was right.

"Mm-hm." Russia splashed him. "Vody." He said, fiddling with the water.

"Vody is water."

"Da!" Russia pecked his lips. "Guby."

"Guby? A kiss?"

"Nyet, that's potseluĭ."

"Potseluĭ is kiss so guby is..." Prussia thought about before saying, "Lips?"

"Mm-hm, you're doing very well." Russia smiled at him, kissing him softly. Prussia kissed him back going through what all he had learn in his mind so he didn't forget it, hopefully. Russia pulled away and looked around. "Hm...Serdtse." He put Prussia's hands over his heart.

"Heart, serdtse." Prussia repeated and translated.

"Da."

"Horoshyee."


	102. Chapter 102

Russia nodded and pulled him close. "That's right." He said softly. Prussia put his arms around him holding him close. Russia tried to think of what else to teach him. "Pozvonochnik." He traced his fingers down Prussia's spine.

Prussia shivered as his hand went down his spine, "Spine?"

"Mm-hm."

"Say that again." he kind of missed it thanks to the shiver that was sent up his spine.

"Poz-vono-chnik" Russia said slowly.

"Pozvonochnik." he repeated.

"Da." Russia put his hands on Prussia's ass. "Osel." He said, kissing his forehead.

"Ass is osel." Not like that one was the easiest one to get.

"Mm-Hm."

"You have an interesting way at teaching your language." Prussia mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"It's working and I'm learning."

"Good." Russia smiled, pecking his lips. Prussia kissed him back putting his hand in his hair. Russia pulled him closer, nibbling on his lip lightly. Prussia granted him entrance since he was teaching him Russian even though he did offer before. Russia massaged Prussia's tongue lightly with his own, rubbing his sides. Prussia moved against his lightly moving his hand in his hair tangling his fingers in the platinum blonde locks. Russia rubbed his tongue slightly harder to make the kiss rougher. Prussia pulled him closer with his other hand on his back and roughened the kiss along with him. Russia held his hands on his hips, adding more pressure to the kiss after he pulled him closer. Prussia continued kissing him deepening the kiss and ran a finger lightly over his spine. Russia shivered and arched his back slightly, pressed closer to the Prussian. He kissed him back just as deeply. Prussia smiled and pulled away to kiss his ear nibbling it a bit. Russia shivered, moaning lightly. He bit his lip, rubbing Prussia's lower back.

Prussia laid his forehead on his and looked into his eyes. "Teach me I love you."

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Russia smiled at him, pecking his lips.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Prussia said kissing him back hoping he didn't screw it up.

Russia pulled away and pecked his forehead. "That's correct."

"That's good." he rested his head on his chest holding him tightly.

Russia held him back and rubbed his back. _Are you happy?_ _'Of course he is. He got what he wanted.'_ Russia's face went blank as the voices continued to argue. Prussia closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat. Russia ran a hand through Prussia's hair, listening to the voices. Prussia opened his eyes and looked around wondering what was going on with Russia since he hadn't spoken in awhile.

Russia sighed a bit and tilted his head back against the tub, leaning back a bit.

Prussia put his chin on his chest to look at him, "What's up Russia?"

"Hm? There's nothing up." He smiled at Prussia. "I guess you could just say I'm relaxed."

"That's good that you're relaxed then." Prussia said resting his head back on his chest.

_ He's so oblivious..._ Russia splashed his face.

Prussia growled splashing him back. "Nyet." He didn't even realize he said it in Russian.

Russia raised an eyebrow at him. "You're going to start speaking Russian already?"

"What?" Prussia asked thinking about it and frowned. "It slipped."

"I'm sure it did." _'See how quickly he's becoming yours now? Keep it up.' Stop it. Stop it before it gets out of hand. _The other voice said. Prussia put his head back on his chest biting his lip a bit. Russia ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his head lightly. Prussia pulled him a little closer still biting his lip trying to figure out why he had said that. "We'll...At least you are learning quickly. I thought it would take you forever."

"Yeah that's a plus."

"You may be smarter than I thought."

Prussia looked at him and stuck his tongue out, "Told you."

"Only slightly though." Prussia flipped him off and went back to listening to his heart. "You already did...You really like listening to my heart, don't you?"

"No, you're just comfortable."

"Whatever you say." Prussia rolled his eyes before closing them again. Russia sat up and let some of the water drain, before he added more hot water. Prussia waited until the tub was filled with warmer water and Russia had sat down before laying on him again. Russia was a bit bored and he grabbed a bottle of shampoo, poured some on Prussia's head, lathered it and began spiking it. He smiled when it stayed.

Prussia sat up frowning at him, "Do you mind?" His hands went up to his hair and flattened it again.

Russia smacked his hands away. "Do _you_ mind? I'm having fun here."

"It's my hair." Prussia said scooting away.

Russia pulled him back. "So what? It's just shampoo it's not going to kill you."

"Not that spiking my hair."

"So?"

"Don't do it." demanded Prussia.

"I want to."

"I don't."

Russia pulled him closer, running a hand through his foamy hair. "Deal with it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Prussia argued.

"Mm-hm."

"No, I won't deal with it because my hair doesn't need spiked."

Russia pecked his lips. "It's not like it's going to stay that way."

"...You have a point."

"Good, now calm down."

"I will then." declared Prussia.

"...You aren't going to fight anymore?"

"On the case of my hair yeah."

"..." Russia pushed him back so he went underwater. Prussia flailed and punched at him. Russia just pushed him back, smiling. Prussia punched at him more and would kick but it was hard to do that in a bathtub. Russia grabbed his hands and pulled him back, kissing him.

Prussia bit his lip pulling away, "You're an ass."

Russia leaned over to bite him back. "So are you."

"You're worse!"

"You are."

"You are." Prussia argued.

"You."

"You."

"You sound like a parrot." stated Russia.

"Shut up."

"Not on your life."

"Yes." Prussia sighed.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." smiled Russia.

"Yes."

"Not a chance."

"Ja." Prussia growled.

"Nyet."

"Ja."

"Nyet." mumbled Russia.

"Ja."

"Nope."

"Yep."

Russia shook his head. "Nope." Prussia just nodded and smiled. Russia pecked his lips. "I don't even remember what we are arguing about." He smiled widely.

"Something." Prussia said shrugging not really remembering anymore. Russia splashed his face. Prussia splashed him right back. Russia chuckled lightly, splashing him again.

Prussia splashed him back, "Do you think there's stuff to do now?"

Russia wrapped his arms around his waist. "Probably." He shrugged a bit, kissing his neck.

Prussia kissed him on the jaw, "Then we should probably get going then."

"You are so easily excited." Russia pecked his lips lightly.

Prussia kissed him back before pulling away, "I like going out." Russia nodded and got out, getting some towels. He handed one to Prussia and dried off. Prussia grabbed the towel after he was out and dried off heading into the room to change.

"We didn't bring any clothes...Should we buy some?"

Prussia picked up his clothes from yesterday, "Probably."

"Okay, we'll do that first." Prussia nodded slipping on the clothes from yesterday. Russia pulled on his clothes and took Prussia's hand. Prussia tightened his grip a bit and followed him. Russia led him out of the hotel and looked around. "There's a store over there." He said, pointing.

Prussia nodded, "Sure."

Russia led him to the store and wandered around. "Just get enough clothes for today and tomorrow, unless you want more..."

"No, I don't think I need anymore." Prussia said looking around. Russia nodded and looked around, picking out some clothes, just some things that were what he usually wore. Button up shirts and some pants. Prussia found a couple t-shirts and a pair of pants. He liked more casual things then the army uniform but he still liked to wear it. Russia wandered back to Prussia and put his head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed his cheek. Prussia smiled and holding his clothes, "I'm done now and thanks for doing this."

"It's no problem." Russia said, taking the clothes. "I'll go pay for these now." Prussia followed him to the counter and watched him pay for the clothes.

Russia got two bags and handed the bag with Prussia's clothes in it to him, smiling. "Want to go back and change real quick?"

Prussia smiled at him, "Yeah, might as well." Russia nodded and took his hand again, squeezing it lightly. Prussia followed him holding his hand as they made their way back to the hotel. Russia wandered to the room and closed the door behind him. He instantly staring pulling of his clothes after setting the bag on the now made bed. Prussia set the bag down next to his and began stripping before debating on what he should wear. Once decided he quickly got dressed. Russia buttoned up his shirt, looking over at Prussia with a wide smile on his face. Prussia got done throwing on his new clothes and smiled back at him.

Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and looked out the window. "Maybe we should go to the Kremlin."

"Sure sounds like a cool place."

"Alright, let's go." Russia smiled pecking his lips. Prussia kissed him back before grasping his hand and following him to the Kremlin. Russia walked for a while and then looked over at Prussia. "Do you know what the Moscow Kremlin is?" He asked curiously.

"...No."

"Kremlin means fortress or castle. The Moscow Kremlin is in the heart of Moscow, so you could say it is the center of my heart. It overlooks the Moskva River, St. Basil's Cathedral, the Red Square, and Alexander Garden. Inside the walls, there are four palaces and four cathedrals. That is where my boss lives."

"Well hearing it was a castle makes me want to see it." Prussia had always liked castle landmarks like that so he was excited to go. Russia smiled widely and nodded, leading him to the enormous gates. He led Prussia through them and looked around. Prussia didn't mean to but he was giving off the air of a small child first tasting chocolate. It was definitely big and it was really cool looking. Maybe he had this fascination over castles because he always dreamed of ruling the world. Russia glanced over at Prussia and smiled wider. "Would you like to go in the palaces?"

"Yeah." Prussia smiled back at him trying to contain his excitement.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to do this, but I will." He smiled and led him to the closest one. Prussia followed him definitely not going to mess this one up. Russia lead him inside, closing the doors behind them gently. He looked around at the decorations of the entrance, smiling widely. "Where would you like to go?"

"Where ever I can go." Prussia said looking around slightly wide eyed.

"Well...Technically..." Russia paused and shook his head. "Never mind that." He smiled and led Prussia to the left wing. Prussia looked at him for a second before following him and taking in the decorations and architecture. Russia led Prussia into a large bedroom and wandered to the bed. "Feel how soft this bed is."

Prussia walked over and put his hand on it. "What the hell? Is it made of clouds or something?" This place must be so expensive because it was very luxurious.

Russia chuckled lightly, and pulled Prussia onto the bed, laying down on it. "You are so cute."

"I don't see how I'm cute..." Prussia said rolling his eyes but still smiling.

"It's how you get excited over things, the way you smile, that gleam you get in your eyes when you are being mischievous, actually...It's more adorable."

"That's even fucking worse, call me cute, not fucking adorable."

"You're very cute and adorable." Russia smiled widely.

"Not adorable."

"You're very adorable...I kind of want to stay in this room." Russia chuckled lightly, and sat up. "But I still have to show you more rooms, like the master bedroom."

"Are you sure _this_ isn't the master bedroom." It looked super fancy what the hell could surpass this?

"This is just a guest room."

"Ho… wha..." Prussia couldn't believe it because this it was just so... extravagant.

Russia put a finger on Prussia's lips. "It's rare to find you speechless." He chuckled lightly.

Prussia's eye twitched as a slight pink tinge touched his cheeks. "Fuck off."

Russia smiled widely and kissed him softly. "You're blushing again."

"Nein."

"Come on, do you want to see the room or not?"

"Yes, I do." Prussia stated.

"I don't think that you do."

"Why not?" Prussia snapped.

"You don't seem that excited about it." Russia teased.

"You liar you _know_ I'm excited." Prussia growled crossing his arms.

Russia pecked his lips and took his hand. "Come on then, sulker." Prussia glared at him but tightened his grip to show that he was ready to go. Russia led him out into the hall and to the closed double doors of the master chamber. "Close your eyes." Prussia rolled his eyes but closed them anyway getting used to his antics. Russia led Prussia through a short hallway, and then opened the bedroom doors. "Okay now open." This room was twice the size of the other room, and more intricately decorated.

Prussia opened his eyes and his jaw dropped slightly. _How the hell can it be so huge?_ He looked around wondering why anyone would go to this extent but this was palace. Russia saw Prussia's jaw drop and grinned, deciding to take advantage of the awestruck Prussian. He lightly tilted Prussia's head back and kissed him, sliding his tongue in his mouth, massaging his. Prussia jumped in surprise but kissed him back slipping his eyes closed running his tongue over his. Russia smiled wider and rubbed his tongue lightly, before he pulled away. He led Prussia over to the bed, and lied on the bed. "This one is better." Prussia nodded in agreement that somehow this bed was even softer than the other one. _Who actually sleeps in here anyway, the most important person in the world?_

"I think we should stay in here tonight." Russia grinned, putting his head on Prussia's chest.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble with the person who actually sleeps here?" Prussia asked.

"No one stays in this one at the moment."

"Who the hell does if they can?"

"...Important people?" asked Russia.

Prussia nodded smiling a bit. "This place is very luxurious."

Russia nodded pecking his lips. "And besides, if we don't get caught, we won't get in trouble."

Prussia smiled at that, "Yeah that is true."

"I haven't been in this one in a while, now that I think of it." Russia said, tilting his head.

"So is this where you go for meetings?" Prussia asked meaning the Kremlin.

"Usually."

"Does your boss live here?"

Russia nodded. "Not this one though."

"Ah, who is your boss anyway?" he asked not really getting news for awhile.

"Right now, Nikolai Tikhonov."

"Oh..." Prussia now wondered why he asked that because how was he supposed to know who it was. Russia pecked his lips lightly, and smiled. Prussia put his head on his shoulder smiling.

"Do you still want to look around?"

"Yes, I would."

"Name a room." Russia smiled.

"I don't know what rooms are here!" he slightly flailed.

"Just name a random room." Russia chuckled lightly.

"Kitchen?"

"Okay." Russia got up and helped Prussia up, kissing his forehead. He led Prussia back down the halls and to the kitchen. Prussia knew right away that this is the kind place France would love to cook in. It was huge and it looked like it could do anything. "Cooking in this room is pretty fun." Russia said. "If we stay here, I'll make something for you." Dinner here sounded good and the fact he could watch a bigger kitchen in work slightly intrigued him. "Does that sound like a good idea?" Russia asked, looking back at him.

Prussia shook his head and nodded, "Yeah it does sound like a good idea."

"Alright. Now pick another room."

"Living room?"

Russia thought for a second. "Which one?"

"How many are there?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow.

"In this one...three."

"Three?" Prussia asked with his eye slightly twitching. "How many are there in the other ones?"

"Three in one, four in the other two."

"How did you guys have enough money?"

"Well, these were built quite a while ago." stated Russia.

"Good point."

"I'll show you one of them." Russia led Prussia to the closest one, looking around the room. Prussia was slowly getting used to the extravagance but it was just so _new_ to him. "Pick another room." Russia grinned.

"Bathroom."

Russia raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's go back to the master bathroom…wait...no."


	103. Chapter 103

Prussia looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"If I show you more of this place, it will really be a letdown for you when we go home."

Prussia thought about it and he did have a point but it would still be cool... "Okay then what _should_ we do then?"

"We'll come back." Russia pecked his lips. "We could walk around; go to St. Basil's Cathedral, Alexander Gardens…Whatever you want."

"Alexander Gardens? Is that just like a really big garden?" Prussia asked. _'Aren't you at least suspicious about why he's doing this?_' He blinked a few times. _'He's planning something be suspicious dammit!_' _He doesn't need to be suspicious; it's obvious that he's just being nice._ replied the softer voice.

"Y-Yeah...There's also Alexander palace..." Russia said looking away. _Please don't decide to go there._

"Another palace? Why don't we go there?" Prussia asked smiling a bit. Russia bit his lip and then squeezed Prussia's hand, leading him out of the building. Prussia held his hand and wondered if he said something wrong but didn't think on it much since they were going to another palace. "We will have to go drive to St. Petersburg because it is near there." Russia said softly. _'Don't take him there. He doesn't need to know.' It will hurt you to go back._ Russia ignored the voices.

"Okay." Prussia said following him and biting his lip thinking he really did do something wrong. Russia looked back at Prussia and pecked his lips. He smiled a bit and looked ahead again, his smile fading when he knew Prussia couldn't see his face. Prussia smiled a bit but was still worried that something was wrong and he had a feeling that if he asked he still wouldn't tell him. Russia got to the car and started it up, biting his lip slightly. He leaned back in the seat, tilting his head. Prussia got in beside him and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...Lets just say...never mind." Russia mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Prussia asked looking concerned. _'Why should you CARE? He's planning something!' _

"Y-Yeah." Russia smiled a bit. _'Why are you taking him there?'_ Russia winced slightly.

Prussia kissed his cheek, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"J-Just something happened. I haven't been back there since then..." Russia mumbled.

"We don't have to go Russia." Prussia said putting his head on his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." Russia ran a hand through Prussia's hair. "And you want to go..."

"Not if it does this to you."

"I'm fine." Russia murmured, kissing his head.

"Well, only if you'll be fine." Prussia said. _'Isn't obvious he is brainwashing you! He doesn't want to go but will because you want to!' Shut up._

"We'll see what happens." Russia said softly.

"Okay if you want." Prussia began pushing the annoying voices in the back of his mind.

_ 'Don't fucking take him!' You know it still hurts you._ "...Hey Prussia? We need to redo the bond."

Prussia blinked at him and thought about. The voices were coming back and being annoying, but not really. "Okay."

"Are the voices bothering you?" Russia asked, looking over at him.

"I can still ignore them by myself." he explained. "They're not that annoying but they have been more as of late."

Russia nodded a bit. "I want them to go away." _'No you don't. Stop driving.'_ "..."

"How bad are they bugging you?"

_ 'Don't tell him or I will make you snap and drive off the road.'_ "...They don't bug me much."

"How much is much?" Prussia asked concerned. "And how long? You _know_ you could've asked me sooner."

"It's only once in a while...Don't worry about it."

"Okay, we'll do it once we get there then." Prussia said deciding to just drop it.

"Don't worry about it...I don't want any blood there." Prussia blinked at him a little confused but didn't question it. Russia leaned over and pecked his lips. "I-I'll explain when we get there...maybe."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Prussia smiled at him.

"We're going there anyways...So you should probably know." _Don't you fucking dare. _

"Okay then you can tell me if you want."

"Just let me know when you want to know." Russia murmured a bit blankly.

"If you can tell me now, go ahead."

"Are you familiar with the Romanov family?"

"Not... really." answered Prussia.

"Nicholas II was the Tsar of Russia at the...The end of the Russian Empire. Alexander Palace was the favored home of the Romanovs."

"I kind of remember something like this..."

"Do you know what happened?" Russia asked.

"No, I just remember the names vaguely."

"Well, they lived in the Winter Palace for a while, until Bloody Sunday. That day, unarmed petitioners who were protesting Nicholas, were all gunned down by the Imperial Guard. So the family remained in the Alexander Palace."

"Oh it was one of those things..." It has at least happened in all countries before, the rulers getting a big head and wanting to shut down the opposition so he could understand.

"It's not like that. Nicholas wasn't even at the palace at the shooting they knew he would listen to them. The soldiers acted on their own but Nicholas was blamed for it." explained Russia.

"Damn that fucking sucks."

"It got worse after that...everything changed." Russia gripped the steering wheel tighter, biting his lip.

"What happened?" Prussia asked a little intrigued.

"Well, Nicholas and Alexandra had five children, Olga, Tatiana, Maria...Anastasia and Alexei. Alexei was a sickly child, but he was supposed to be the next Tsar, after his father. They all were beautiful children..." Russia sighed lightly, smiling a bit.

"Sounds like a normal family." Prussia smiled a bit happy to see him smile and now was wondering more than ever at what happened.

"After Bloody Sunday, bad things happened. Losing to the Japanese, getting in World War I...And then, four years after that..." Russia trailed off. _'Don't you dare say it!'_

"What happened?" Prussia asked looking at him.

"The Romanovs and all their servants were assassinated by the Bolsheviks...But they couldn't find Anastasia." Russia was shaking and he felt his eyes glaze over. "There...was blood...everywhere."

"Wh… wha… what happened to Anastasia?" Prussia asked now understanding a little, just a little, of what Russia has seen through his life.

"I-I don't know what happened to her..." Russia took a hand off the wheel to rub his overflowing eyes and muffle his choked sobs, already muffled by him biting his lip.

Prussia put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." Anastasia must've meant something to him and it sounded like it wasn't the family's fault.

Russia just shook his head. "Don't be sorry. It's okay." _'It's not fucking okay!' _

"I wish I could help you more..."

"There's nothing that you could do."

"I know but it still hurts you..." Prussia sighed.

"It doesn't hurt much..." _'It hurts a lot.'_ Prussia sighed ignoring that because it was obvious it hurt more than he let on. Russia sighed a bit. "I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too."

Russia smiled a bit. "Horoshyee." Prussia smiled back at him. When Russia saw the palace, his smile faded. "There it is." He said softly. Prussia looked forward and wasn't _as_ excited as he thought he'd be but it's because it was a hurtful place for Russia. "Well, we should probably go in." Russia said a bit reluctantly, but smiled.

"You know we don't have too right?" Prussia asked making no move to get out yet.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm fine." Russia leaned over and kissed him softly.


	104. Chapter 104

Prussia kissed him back and smiled a bit, "Okay if you say so then." He began to get out of the car. Russia hesitantly got out of the car, and went over to Prussia, taking his hand. Prussia took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Russia kissed his cheek and took a deep breath when they got to the door. He waited a minute before opening it and went inside, closing it behind him and Prussia. Prussia wouldn't go anywhere Russia didn't want to and would move at his pace because he knew how it felt to have, traumatizing events.

Russia looked around the main hall, wincing at all the familiar objects and all of the memories. "Pick a room." He turned his attention to Prussia.

"No you can choose this time."

Russia shook his head. "You do it."

"You can."

"I can't."

Prussia bit his lip and tried to think of a room that hopefully _wouldn't _bring back memories. "Kitchen..."

Russia nodded a bit on led him towards the kitchen. _'You're going to regret this...'_ Russia sighed a bit.

Prussia looked around seeing it was a really big and very fancy home. _Well it did hold one of the Tsar's family... _Russia wandered into the kitchen and looked around. He smiled a bit, squeezing Prussia's hand. Prussia smiled back at him leaning into him. Russia wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his head lightly. "Thanks for doing this though Russia." _By how much I've said it I wouldn't doubt it if he's tired of hearing it. _

"Mm-hm, it's no problem...Where would you like to go now?"

"Bathroom."

"You keep picking the bathroom...You are so odd." Russia led him towards the master chambers, looking around.

"I don't know what rooms are all named in palaces." Prussia fought back.

"Just whatever you feel like." He opened the bedroom door and then led Prussia to the bathroom. Prussia followed him still taking in everything but also wondered where it could've happened. "Would you like to know something interesting?" Russia asked, looking around the bathroom.

"Sure." Prussia said wondering why he really had to ask.

"Alix designed the architecture and design of this place, but the Aristocrats told her that it was more middle-class than Imperial, but I always loved it the way it was...and still is."

Prussia nodded in agreement, "I think it looks great the way it is too. It doesn't need to be over fancy because it seems to be just fine."

"I am glad that you agree." Russia pecked his lips lightly. "Where else would you like to go?"

"Can't you just pick the next room?"

"Nyet, krolik."

"Bitte Vanya?" asked Prussia.

Russia stared at him for a moment and his face turned a bit red. "...Okay." He took Prussia's hand and led him back to the main hall. Prussia smiled and followed behind him happy that he didn't have to pick this time. Russia led him through another hall until they reached a large study. "This is where Nicholas and I did a lot of work. This used to be a two story ballroom, but it was changed to the maple room and study, as well as the addition of the children's rooms upstairs."

Prussia looked inside seeing it did look like a place where a lot of work could get done. "You must've liked him as a leader huh?"

"Yes, he was a good man...I enjoyed spending time with him and his family."

Prussia smiled at him, "That's good, we all have that one boss we liked to be around."

"Mm-hm..." Russia stared at the room fondly. "Now you pick a room."

"Living room?"

"You always pick the same rooms." Russia chuckled, but led him to one anyways. "And in here, I played with the children a lot."

"Do you like children?" Prussia asked never really seeing him as much as a children person.

Russia nodded. "I loved these children like they were my own." He said softly. Prussia put his arm around his waist and leaned into him. Russia smiled and ran a hand through Prussia's hair, kissing his forehead. "They were all adorable, like you." Prussia bit his lip thinking he could allow himself to be called that just once. "Well, you've seen the kitchen, study, bathroom, main bedroom, and a living room...Anything else you would like to see?" Russia pecked his lips.

Prussia kissed him back trying to think of another name for a room, "I don't know just give a tour kind of thing I guess..."

"Okay." Russia started leading him down a hall and pointed out the rooms and showed them to him. As he neared the end of one of the halls, he paused and stared at one of the doors for a second. "And that is pretty much it." He smiled at Prussia. Prussia looked at the door hating his curiosity and bit his tongue so he didn't say anything. He just nodded saying that he got it. Russia glanced back at the door and stared at it for a minute, a lot going through his mind. Prussia looked up at him and saw his expression and decided to keep quiet moving a little closer to him. Russia blinked and looked back at Prussia, kissing his forehead. "You are probably curious about that room, since I did skip a few..."

"Yeah but you don't have to show it to me."

"It might be alright to show you..." Russia murmured.

"Only if you want."

"It's not that I want to...I have to..." Russia said sighing.

"You have to show me?" Prussia asked.

"If I go in there again, it may make it a little easier and hurt less." Russia said, going over to the door. He sighed, hesitantly turning the knob. Prussia followed him but waited until he could go inside before he would go inside. Russia opened the door and took a step back so Prussia could go in. He was staring at the room blankly. Prussia sighed seeing that he was asking for him to go first so he stepped by him and walk inside. It seemed like any normal room to him but the way Russia was reacting, it wasn't. Russia watched Prussia go in and followed him slowly. He looked around and slowly released his held breath. _So far so..._ His eyes widened when he saw the room as it had looked that night, breathing in sharply. He started shaking and backed out of the room, tasting bile at the back of his throat. He took off down the hall and out the palace before he coughed out stomach acid, shaking. "S-Shit." He bit his lip hard, feeling his eyes overflow again. Prussia was watching Russia out of the corner of his eyes and when he saw him take off he ran after him. Once he caught up he saw he wasn't in too good of shape. He bent down next to him and laid his arm over him kissing his head. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia, burying his face in his chest. "W-We need to leave...I'm sorry." He said pulling Prussia closer.

Prussia smiled and held him tighter as well, "It's okay we don't have to stay."

Russia shivered and buried his face deeper, wetting Prussia's clothes a bit. "I-I shouldn't have come back here..."

"I'm sorry." Prussia said letting him cry and get it out.

Russia pulled away, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go back to the hotel." He said blankly, going back to the car. Prussia sighed and followed him putting his hands in his pockets.


	105. Chapter 105

Russia glanced back at Prussia and got in the car, starting it up. _I told you that it would hurt you._ The innocent voice said softly. Prussia got into the car after him and sat down staring out the window. Russia was quiet the entire way back to Moscow, letting the voices talk in his mind. When they got back to the room, Russia looked over at Prussia. "If you are hungry, you can get whatever you want." He said softly before he went and locked himself in the bathroom to sit on the floor and think. Prussia stared at the bathroom door wanting to talk to him but walked away and went over to the phone to look at the menu for room service. Nothing looked appetizing at all yet, so he tossed the menu aside and lied on the couch. _'Why did you go back?' _"I don't know..." _'Going there won't bring them back.' _Russia put his head in his hands. "I...I know that." Prussia looked up at the ceiling being bored and grabbed the remote to watch anything on the TV. Russia closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the door. Images of the Romanovs from the happier days appeared in his mind. He smiled at that. But then one by one, he saw them from that night. He felt sick again and started coughing. Once he relieved himself of more stomach acid, he sat back again. There was something wrong with the images, once he got to Anastasia all he could imagine was darkness. "Where are you?" He asked hopelessly, starting to cry.

Prussia heard faint noises and walked back to the door hearing him cry. He put his hands on the door and wanted to say something but what he could he say? Clenching his fists he stayed there trying to desperately come up with something, anything that could help him but his mind kept drawing blanks. Russia bit his lip and lied on his side, his cheek pressing to the cold tighter. He shuddered a bit and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he murmured.

Prussia decided to just fucking wing it and knocked on the door. "Russia?"

Russia glanced up at the door and stayed silent for a long while. "What is it?" He finally asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked biting his lip.

_ Say no. Make him go away._ Russia got up and unlocked the door. He moved away from it, sitting against the wall again.

Prussia blinked surprised that he opened it and went over to him sitting next to him. "You don't look like you're holding up to well... Do you want any food or water?" _I really suck at comforting people._ Russia shook his head, rubbing his reddening eyes. He didn't look at Prussia. Prussia sighed and leaned over kissing his cheek. "It wasn't your fault."

Russia shied away from Prussia. "Yes it was. I wasn't there to help them."

"Russia you can't be everywhere all the time..."

"I was needed there though, and I wasn't able to save them. Alexei was thirteen for God's sake, and they killed him like it was nothing."

"It's how people are, they are cruel and sometimes you can't stop it." explained Prussia.

"But they are my people too. That makes me cruel as well, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't. You may be tied to your country but that doesn't make you like them."

"I am like them though...Once some of the children of my country were misbehaving, so I had to shoot them. Just ask Lithuania. He saw it all." Russia mumbled.

"That was only once though and it doesn't mean that you liked it."

Russia looked over at Prussia. "How would you know?"

"It doesn't seem like you would." At least that's what he's presumed since the last time he beat him up he nursed him back to health.

"You can never be too sure. You don't know that you won't end up killed by being around me...Actually, you were almost killed." Russia's face was blank but his eyes held a hint of sadness. "You shouldn't love me anymore."

"I told you I can't stop." Prussia said putting his hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to and I don't care, I'll just deal with it."

Russia pulled away from him again. "I don't want you to get killed." He said quietly. "I would rather that you hate me again! At least you would be alive. I can't lose you too."

Prussia bit his lip and kept sitting there. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because, YA lyublyu tebya." Prussia said closing his eyes and saying it a bit slowly so he made sure it was right.

Russia bit his lip, shaking his head, moving farther from Prussia. "That's why I don't want you hurt."

Prussia tried to hold back the slight annoyance he was having with this. "Russia I trust you so don't move away, please?"

"I don't want you to trust me, you always end up hurt." Russia bit his lip.

"I already trust you, love you, and you won't be able to change that fact." Prussia stated moving slightly closer to him.

Russia shook his head again, biting his lip. He jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry..."

Prussia stood up quickly with him, "You promised."

Russia looked at him, his eyes overflowing again. "I-I'm sorry."

"So you made a false promise then..." _'I told you it was fake! I knew he was just going to do this to break you!'_ _He's just under stress don't believe it._ Prussia couldn't look at him as he began glaring at the floor and clenched his fists debating on what he should believe.

"Prussia, I love you with all my heart, it belongs to you...I just don't want something to happen to you." _Don't lose him, I know you're hurting, but keep him._ _'Hurt him. Show him that you own him.'_ Russia bit his lip to the blood.

"Then fucking let me get close I'm not afraid dammit." Prussia spat digging his fingernails more into his palms feeling a little bit of blood.

"I won't forgive myself if you are killed because of me! What if I can't regain control the next time I snap? I could kill you with my own hands."

"Then I'll take that fucking chance, I can't, my heart, dammit my feelings won't leave..."

Russia put his head in his hands, leaning back against the wall. _He loves you! Don't hurt him more by leaving him. 'He's lying. Remember the brainwash plan?'_ "I-I don't know what to do..."

Prussia slowly moved to him and kissed his head. "Please?"

Russia shook his head, taking Prussia's hands. "You're making this so hard, why can't you understand that I want to protect you?"

"I know but I don't want you to."

Russia buried his face in Prussia's chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Russia." Prussia said wrapping his arms around him holding him tightly. Russia tried to pull away again, nibbling on his lip. "Don't." Prussia said beginning to feel the tears trying to break through and closed his eyes tightly to hold them back.

Russia shook his head. "I don't know if I should..." _Stay with him._ _'You can't lose him, unless you break him.' _

"Please..." Russia pulled out of his arms and kissed his forehead, stepping back. What's your decision then?" Prussia asked looking at him.

Russia looked away from him. "I don't know..."

Prussia looked back down to the ground. "I'll be on the couch then..." He walked out heading to lie on the couch.

Russia bit his lip. _You're losing him._ _'To hell with him, you don't need his love.'_ "...Yes, I do..." Russia quickly went to Prussia's side and wrapped his arms around him, crashing his lips against his. Prussia was happy that he didn't stay away and kissed him back instantly wrapping his arms around him. Russia pulled him closer and then pulled away. "I'm in love with an idiot who doesn't know when to save himself, but I'm not going to lose you."

"I'm not an idiot." Prussia instantly fought back. "You won't lose me."

Russia pulled Prussia off the couch, to the floor and onto his lap. "There's something we need to do though."

"What?" Prussia asked looking at him.

"Let me see your hand." Russia replied. Prussia had an idea of where this was going and didn't care. So he gave him the hand that they've used for the bond. "I wasn't going to do this...But…" _'I will kill you and him.'_ "The voice wants you dead." Prussia's breath hitched slightly at that but didn't move from him. Russia pecked Prussia's lips lightly, smiling a bit. Prussia kissed him back and smiled at him. Russia pulled his knife out of his pocket and pulled away, biting his lip to the blood. He cut his hand, and then Prussia's. As he held Prussia's hand tightly, he bit Prussia's lip to the blood and kissed him. Prussia kissed him back holding his hand tightly. He knew this would help him but it was different to have a bond on the lips but he wouldn't say anything. _'You're an idiot.'_ Russia quickly pulled away from Prussia.

Prussia blinked a few times, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." _'I should make you snap...'_ Russia bit his bleeding lip.

Prussia put his hand up to his cheek, "Something is wrong." _What the hell?_

Russia shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Are you positive?" Prussia asked running his hand lightly over his bottom lip.


	106. Chapter 106

I feel the need to warn you guys about his chapter. Russia snaps, so beware~.

* * *

"Annoying..." Russia shoved Prussia away from him. _'See how easy this is?'_ _Stop it!_ Russia wanted to yell, but he couldn't find the words.

"Something is wrong." Prussia stated looking up at him.

Russia got over Prussia, putting a hand on either side of him. "And if there is?" He grinned.

"I would like to know." Prussia said simply looking at him feeling his heart pick up slightly.

Russia moved a hand to Prussia's hair, stroking it for a minute, before he gripped it and yanked his head back. "Of course you would."

Prussia winced but tried to keep his voice steady, "Yeah I would like to know because I care and so I can help."

"I'm perfectly fine." Russia stood up, pulling Prussia to his feet. He still had a grip on his hair, before he shoved Prussia into the corner of a table, knocking both to the ground. He grinned widely, chuckling darkly.

Prussia cursed feeling the pain rack his body. "Russia..." He looked up at him not really seeing Russia.

Russia grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him to his feet again. "Useless." He mumbled, looking away from him.

"I'm not useless." Prussia spat and then cursed himself because fighting won't help, but what would?

Russia punched him in the face. "Yes you are. You were once a great country, now look at you. Nothing but a possession...Tell me something, whenever you kiss me, touch me, or sleep with me, do you feel like a traitor?"

Prussia froze looking off to the side letting the words sink in. "I am still a great country and I am not a fucking possession." he spat glaring at him. The last sentence kept continuing, circling in his head making that one voice sound right...

Russia grinned, shaking his head. "You don't get it do you?" He punched him again.

Prussia spat out some blood and glared at him, "I'm not your fucking possession and I never will be!"

Russia traced Prussia's lips with his thumb. "Then we'll have to change that."

"Fuck you." Prussia growled pushing at him to get away.

"That sounds like a good idea actually." Russia smirked down at him.

Prussia pushed at him even harder trying to get free. "You're not Russia." _'Do you feel like a traitor?' _He froze again wondering did he? Because if he didn't then what _did_ that make him...

"If I'm not Russia than who am I? I would gag you, but I want to hear you." Russia grinned.

"I don't know..." Prussia said.

Russia dragged Prussia to the bed and threw him on, climbing over him. "You figure that out."

Prussia kicked out at him, "Get off!"

"I'm afraid not, comrade. You know what's going to happen, right?"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Prussia fought trying to shove him off.

"Stop fighting." Russia ordered, punching him twice, once in the stomach. Prussia felt his air leave him and he coughed trying to regain it quickly. He was still trying to thrash at him. "Keep it up. Next time it will be your ribs." Russia retrieved his knife and tore open the albino's shirt, cutting his skin every now and again in the process.

Prussia kept still until he was done cutting his shirt and tried to punch him in the face. "Get off." he growled glaring at him.

Russia didn't dodge it and his eyes narrowed. He grinned and shoved about half an inch of the blade into Prussia's arm. Prussia bit his lip and winced trying to hold back the pain. Russia pulled out the blade and repeated the action, an inch above the first cut. Prussia winced more and closed his eyes tightly making a hole in his lip. "Now you choose to be silent?" Russia pushed the blade in a bit deeper and then pulled it out. He discarded the blade and undid Prussia's pants, moving a bit to pull them down.

Prussia instantly began kicking at him and trying to move from his clutches. "I'm not yours." He was hurting his arm more but he didn't _care_, he wanted away from him.

Russia punched him in the ribcage hard, feeling a crack. "Quiet." He said, frowning. Prussia couldn't breathe again from the sudden pain and from closing his throat so no scream of pain came out. His hands went to his chest feeling the pain grow with each time he tried to breath. Russia grinned at the quickly forming bruise and pulled off the rest of Prussia's clothing. "No matter how much you refuse, you are mine." Russia mumbled, undoing his own pants. He watched Prussia, grinning wider.

"I'm not yours." Prussia spat trying to move away still having trouble breathing and moving thanks to a cracked rib or two.

Russia punched him in the face again. He positioned himself and thrusted in quickly. "It looks to me like you are mine." Prussia cried out a bit before he could bite his lip making the whole bigger and felt like he was being torn apart. He may have done it with him recently but you still needed to be prepared. Russia frowned. "Keep biting and I will make it hurt so much worse." He started moving quickly, not even going to give him time to adjust. Prussia hurt nearly everywhere and it wasn't long before the pain of being torn from the inside finally made a pained scream leave his lips. He refused to touch Russia and was gripping the bed sheets tightly keeping his eyes closed.

Russia soon finished and after having his release he pulled out of Prussia. "You were right I'm not your Russia. You made him soft." He stroked Prussia's bruised cheek. Prussia cringed away from him feeling even the slight pain in that little movement. He cursed himself mentally and dared not move a lot, unless he tried something again, then he'd try. "Do you still love me as much as you thought you did?" Russia asked, grinning.

_It's... testing me?_ "Yeah, I do still love you." It felt awkward saying that to the one he _knew_ wasn't Russia but he was kind of wondering what it'd do.

Russia frowned and twitched. He glanced at a lamp on the table. He yanked it out of the wall. "Stop it. Stop changing things." He smacked Prussia in the side of the head with it, to knock him out. Prussia wasn't expecting that and blacked out the instant he hit him. The pain from before didn't help either as his body went completely limp from being knocked out. His breathing was also slightly irregular. Russia watched the blood from the force turn Prussia's hair red slowly. His blank, dark eyes filled with realization, shock, and regret. "S-shit!" Russia looked over the wounds and his breathing. He quickly got Prussia dressed and threw a jacket over him before taking him to the hospital, since this probably required more than a few simple bandages.

Prussia was instantly taken to the ER seeing as he was losing blood pretty quickly from his head wound. The doctors kept Russia out and wouldn't tell him anything until the afternoon of the next day. That's when finally a doctor came out, "Ivan... Braginski?"

Russia quickly looked up. "Is he okay?" He asked, biting his lip. _I don't want you to become like the others...I don't know what I would do if I lost you._ That kept echoing in his head.

"Well the force to the head seems to be very, strong and we won't know the full damage until he wakes up." The doctor explained. "He should've been awake once the drugs wore off, hours ago, but it could just be the raw force of the wound that's keeping him under longer."

"Do you think he'll have amnesia? Can I go see him?" _I need to see him...I have to. _

"It is a slight possibility." The doctor nodded not really liking this type of news. "But yes you can go see him now, Room..." he checked his clipboard just to make sure."99."

Russia thanked the doctor and quickly went to the room. He went in and bit his lip when he saw Prussia. He went over to him and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry..." Prussia was still dead to the world but at least his breathing had become normal and his wound stopped bleeding after they put in stitches. His arm had to have stitches and it was bandaged along with his chest. Russia looked over the injuries, biting his lip. "I can't believe that I did this to you..." He sighed and kissed him softly. Prussia stirred a bit at the contact and his head moved as his eyes fluttered but didn't really open. He groaned a bit though feeling the pain, not from his injuries, those seemed fine, it was his spine and ass that was killing him.

"Prussia?" Russia asked carefully, holding his hand lightly.

"Where...the hell..." Prussia got out wincing some more as he tried to move but soon gave up. He opened his eyes a bit trying to see but the lights were a bit too bright for now.

"Hey..." Russia said softly. "You're in the hospital."

"Why?" Prussia asked finally able to at least squint at him. He knew this pain that was soaring through his back but he didn't remember and that couldn't be the reason why he was in there.


	107. Chapter 107

Russia bit his lip and put his head in his hands, shaking his head. He began mumbling, muttering a repetition of mumbled apologies. "What the fuck are you apologizing for anyway?" Prussia snapped moving again finding a pain in his arm. _What? I don't remember any of this?_ He looked at his arm and around as he slowly began to wake up.

Russia just shook his head, shaking slightly. "I'm so sorry...I don't know why I snapped."

"What are you talking about? All I remember is heading to your fucking house to be _forced _to live with you." Prussia glared at him.

Russia's head shot up and he looked at Prussia shocked. "W-what did you just say?"

Prussia growled slightly at the fact he had to repeat himself but it most of have been his Awesome voice, "I said, all I remember is heading to your fucking house to be _forced_ to live with you!"

"That can't be...Oh god, Prussia, I'm so sorry!" Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia carefully. "I'm so sorry..."

Prussia began pushing him glaring at the Russian, "What the hell? Get off!"

"Prussia calm down. You hit your head really hard and lost your memories."

Prussia froze at that and put a hand to his head feeling the bandage, "How much?"

"...A long time..." Russia said softly. "I'm really sorry." He kissed Prussia's forehead.

Prussia growled and pushed him away, "Don't fucking kiss me."

Russia held his hand lightly. "Prussia...We're involved." That was the most delicate way that Russia could think of to break that news to him.

"Involved?" Prussia asked with his eye twitching. Suddenly the pain in his back started to make sense but he didn't like it.

Russia nodded. "We have a special bond, look at your hand." Russia turned their hands palm up, indicating to the cut and scar.

"I bet that was against my will." Prussia snapped stealing his hand back.

"It was willing...The second and third time. The first time was an accident. Ask me a question and I will answer it." _I owe you that much._

"Okay..." Prussia thought about it with too many questions going through his head. It was obvious they must've had something special because he wasn't completely killing him so... "What happened to me that I landed up here?"

"I took you here to get away for a few days. I took you to the Kremlin and then…Alexander Palace. I have many painful memories there so we went back to the hotel and I spent some time alone. I was going to get you to stop loving me, because I didn't want you hurt. After we did our bond, I suddenly snapped and...did things."

Prussia could see something his mind was trying to remember but it was still so gott damn fuzzy he couldn't even make out anything. "What things?"

"I...Knocked you into a table, punched you, broke your rib, stabbed you in the arm a few times...and then I raped you. I asked you if you still loved me, and you said yes. Before I could register what was going on, you were unconscious with a head wound and I was holding a lamp in my hand."

"You put me in here?" Prussia asked wondering why the hell he would even stay in love with him after that. _What made me say that? I wouldn't have said that... would I? _

"I don't know what happened. Listen, this will sound crazy, but do you want to know the reason of the repeated bonds?"

"Yeah because I never heard of repeated bonds before."

"We both started hearing voices, one at first and then more recently, two. We did the bond a second time, because we didn't want the blood to fade. The third time, the voice was wanting me to kill you." explained Russia.

"That time it must not have worked." Prussia scoffed narrowing his eyes.

"No, it didn't. Prussia, I'm really sorry, I wouldn't have done that to you if I wanted to. I didn't want you to get hurt. The voice wanted you hurt. It sounds crazy but it's true."

"Whatever, I'm tired." Prussia said leaning his head back again. He wasn't really tired he just wanted Russia to shut up. Because there was no way he was intimate with him, no way because that would make him a traitor right? _I've heard that before..._

"Is there anything else that you want to know?" Russia asked, putting a hand on his cheek lightly.

Prussia moved away from his hand not liking any contact really from him. "No, now stop touching me."

Russia sighed and pulled his hand away. "I hope you get your memory back...You should be well enough to leave in a few days." He mumbled. _What do I do to get him to remember?_ He looked up at Prussia.

Prussia had opened his eyes at the promising of leaving soon but ended up glaring at Russia, "Stop staring." he demanded.

Russia blinked and continued staring. "...Krolik."

Prussia found that word very annoying and striking several nerves in his body, "What does that mean?"

"It's just what I call you all the time."

"What does it mean?" he asked with his eye slightly twitching.

"You tell me." Russia stated.

"I don't fucking know..."

"Try to remember." _Please work..._ Prussia grumbled and began to think about what the hell, krolik meant. It was obvious he hated it but liked it at the same time. That just made it even more confusing. He put his head in his hand feeling a slight headache as he tried to remember. "Are you hurting? S-sorry, forget I said anything..." Russia kissed his forehead and then paused. "Oh yeah...You don't like this anymore." Russia bit his lip.

"No, I don't fucking like it." Prussia snapped but for some reason feeling bad. _I guess I must've really liked him then, but does that seriously make me a traitor? _"Russia, I know I've heard it before, but did having me love you make me a traitor?"

Russia watched him for a minute with wide eyes. _Does he remember that?_ He shook his head. "No, it just means that you found something that made you happy."

"Positive?" he asked once again still not having the word leave his train of thoughts yet.

"Da, I don't see you as a traitor." Russia said softly.

"That's good..." Prussia said closing his eyes thinking and then remembered something. "Rabbit..." he said nearly asking himself under his breath more.

Russia's eyes widened more. "Y-Yes, that's right." He said softly.

"I fucking hate that don't call me it anymore." Prussia demanded not really getting why he had to but felt the need.

"You've always hated it. That, cute, Zhechina, adorable and many other things."

"Then don't keep fucking calling me them when I can't even remember Vanya!"

"...You remember that too?" asked Russia.

"I guess..." Prussia said not really realizing what he was remembering.

Russia blinked, moving closer. "Did you know that the body remembers things that the mind doesn't?"

"No." Prussia said warily watching him closely to make sure he didn't do anything freaky.

"Is it alright if I try something?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"I… I... guess..." Russia leaned in and kissed him softly, stroking his cheek lightly. Prussia clenched his fists together wanting to punch him and nearly succumbed to the desire before to at least try. He barely kissed him back but not really feeling no different other than it felt right, in small way it felt right.

Russia pulled away a bit, watching his face, a bit worriedly. "Sorry..." He said softly.

"It kinda felt right..." Prussia said shrugging but doesn't feel any different.

"R-really? Good." He said softly, pecking his lips. "I wonder...If doing the bond would change anything...probably not."

"Is the voice still around?"

Russia just shrugged a bit. "In a way, it got what it wanted..."

"Well I guess we can try..." _Since I did it willingly beforehand._

"Okay...Let me see your hand." Russia pulled his knife out of his pocket. Prussia put his hand out and watched him making sure the knife was only being used for the bond. Russia cut his hand, and then Prussia's. He took Prussia's hand and held it tightly. He thought for a second and kissed Prussia again. While Prussia was kissing him he suddenly remembered the first time they bonded like this and was angry at him again but knew it wasn't anyone's fault. He kissed him back a little more still hating him though. Russia pulled away and pecked his lips, still holding his hand.

Prussia looked down at their hands, "You can pull away now." he snapped. He was still in the past where he hated him with a passion.

Russia nodded a bit and pulled away. "Sorry…" He murmured, looking away. Prussia looked over to the side wishing he wasn't here and that he could remember anything about the incident. Because right now knowing that he had been raped and nearly killed by Russia, should've changed his feelings, but the only way he'll know is if he remembered. "...I have to go to a meeting, so I'm guessing that you just want me to come back when you can leave."

"I guess since I don't know the fucking way home."

"Y-yeah, that's true." Russia smiled and pecked his lips, standing up. "I...hope that you get your memory back soon." Prussia didn't say anything and laid down in his bed to think about what he may be missing. Russia sighed a bit. "I'm really sorry…" He said, softly, before he left the room and headed to go see his boss. Prussia closed his eyes instantly falling asleep with the memories he had forgotten wanting desperately for them to come back.

* * *

Russia came back the next afternoon to see his he was doing. "How do you feel?" He asked after he re-entered the room.

Prussia sat up and stuck his tongue out, "I hate hospitals, they're fucking boring."

"Yes, they are very boring. Do you feel better though?" He asked curiously.

"Yes and I just want to get out of here." Prussia stated crossing his arms. His memories were still faded but he could remember something about a sniper and a movie that wasn't a movie.

"I already signed you out. Here, I brought you some clothes." He handed a bag to Prussia.

"Finally." Prussia mumbled grabbing the bag and heading to the bathroom to quickly change. Russia watched him go and waited for him to come back, leaning against the wall. Prussia walked out liking the fact he was getting to leave and began walking out the door.

"Wait a minute." Russia took his hand. "Don't go off by yourself." He said softly.

"What? I thought we could leave!" Prussia slightly whined.

"Da, we can, but I don't want you going off by yourself, when you have amnesia."

"I wasn't moving too fast, you could've caught up easily..."

"Yes, but I like staying close to you." Russia smiled and pulled him close.

Prussia pulled a little farther away from him, "Well I don't."

"Yeah, I know..." He bit his lip. _This is all my fault..._ Prussia began walking again but slower hoping this time he would be able to catch up easily. Russia led Prussia to the car, and opened the passenger door for him. Prussia glared at him but got into the car anyway. Russia sighed at the glare before he went to his side and got in the car, before he started it up and started driving back to the house. Prussia kept his gaze out the window and closed his eyes trying so hard to remember because the way Russia was acting was even bugging him. Yes being in love with him was weirder but for some reason he didn't like it not remembering it. Russia was pretty quiet the entire way back. "Do you want me to make you anything?" He asked when the house finally came into view.

"Not really." Prussia replied seeing the house and was surprised that it was called a house in his opinion.

Russia looked back at Prussia. "Do you remember anything?"

"Up until the first bond and after that it's still fuzzy."

Russia nodded a bit. "Is there anything that you are wondering about?"

"I remember something about a sniper."

"We went walking one day and a man tried to kill me. You jumped in front of me and took the bullet."

"Really?" _Gott damn I must really fucking love him but why can't I..._ Suddenly he felt like a memory pain run through his shoulder and Prussia grasped it quickly.

"Da...It was really reckless...Are you okay?" Russia's eyes filled with worry.

"No, just remembering." Prussia said remembering now what he felt when he saw the sniper. His heart ached because he could feel it but he couldn't trust it still.

Russia nodded a bit. "If there is anything you want to know, just ask me." He said softly.

"I will when I come across more things..."

"Alright." Russia said with a nod. Prussia got out of the car heading inside still knowing at least where everything was since the only thing that seemed to be avoiding him was his feelings toward Russia and important nights with him. Russia got out after him and followed him slowly, watching him closely. Prussia waited at the door for it to be open and once it was he went directly to his room to think about all that has happened and wondered if he could force himself to remember anything else. Russia saw him go into his room, and sighed lightly. He headed to the study and lied on the couch, yawning lightly. Prussia laid on his bed and began to think again of anything he could remember. He vaguely remembered kissing him because those kisses sure did seem familiar. He put his arm over his eyes closing them hoping this would help him remember only getting another word to come out. Prussia got up and went on a hunt to find him so he could ask because when he thought of this word, he was extremely pissed and at the same time sad.


	108. Chapter 108

Russia looked at the book he had set on his end table, before he picked it up and began flipping through it randomly, skimming over the words. Prussia finally got to his study and opened the door seeing him, "Russia, I have another question."

"What is it?" Russia asked, looking over at him curiously. "Did you remember something?"

"Brainwash."

Russia blinked and stared at him with wide eyes. He sighed and got up. He got the key out of his desk. "Follow me." He mumbled, heading towards _that_ room. Prussia looked at him confused but did as was told wondering what this was because it was killing him right now more than remembering the way he loved Russia. It was only because it was tearing him up to _not_ know since he was mad, sad, and yet happy at the same _time_. Russia opened the door and went to the desk, looking for the paper. "Listen, before you get angry over this, I will explain it to you...again." He found the paper going over the brainwash mission and handed it to Prussia.

"So you were told to brainwash me but don't want to because you love me that much? Does your boss think it's working since I love you?" Prussia asked looking over the paper remembering a lot of beer went along with this.

"That's right, I want you to love me because you really care about me, and not have it be faked. And to tell you the truth, I got that mission a few bosses ago, when you first came here, but I am still supposed to do it."

Prussia nodded and handed it back, "How long have I been here anyway?"

"Hmm...over three decades, I believe..." Russia said, setting the paper back on the desk.

"Thirty years..." To Prussia right now that seemed forever but probably to the one who doesn't remember, it probably means nothing. He turned around and began walking out but for some reason, he was as graceful as ever, and found a hard back big book to trip over hitting his head, yet again on the wall.

"Prussia!" Russia was by his side. "Are you okay?" He sat Prussia up and checked for any sign of injury.

"Verdammt, I'm fine..." Prussia said standing up and looking at him suddenly remembering everything again. He couldn't help but pull slightly away from him.

Russia blinked at him, and put his hands down. "Sorry, I know you don't like to be touched anymore..." Russia sighed, biting his lip.

Prussia cursed himself and wrapped his arms around him because he could've told him he had his memory back before flinching away. "Don't move away."

"What's wrong? Do your injuries hurt? Does your head hurt?" Russia hesitantly wrapping his arms around him.

"I remember." Prussia said holding him tighter and knowing now how much it hurt him to forget. "I'm sorry for forgetting."

Russia blinked and then smiled widely. He pulled him closer and gently pulled him up, tilted his head back and kissed him softly. "That's really great, I'm so happy."

Prussia smiled and kissed him again holding him close. "I'm still sorry for forgetting..."

"Don't be sorry, It wasn't your fault...I'm the one who is sorry." Russia mumbled, burying his face in his neck.

"You couldn't help it..."

"I should've tried harder to stop it...I almost killed you, right after I told you that we shouldn't do this because I would hurt you..."

"I still don't want to leave you." Prussia said pulling him even closer.

Russia sighed and pulled away. "I can't keep doing these things to you."

"But I don't want you to leave." Prussia said not wanting to but let him pull away.

"I know."

"Then don't."

"I don't want you to get hurt." mumbled Russia.

"I will be hurt more if you do."

"It will stop hurting after a while..."

"What makes you so sure?" Prussia asked not able to keep the slight venom out of his voice.

Russia bit his lip. "It has to stop hurting sometime..."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then I'm sorry."

"Just don't, please?" Prussia asked.

Russia put his hands on Prussia's cheeks. "It will be okay..."

"Don't." he demanded looking at his eyes. Russia looked away, biting his lip harder. Prussia bit his lip and removed himself pulling away from him.

Russia looked over at him and stood up. "We should probably get out of here..."

"Fine..." Prussia got up and walked out. Russia locked the door behind them, putting the key in his pocket. Prussia went to his room and laid on his bed not even caring if the door was open or not, he shouldn't care anymore since it seemed like he was going to be left alone now. Russia bit his lip and went back to the study. "I shouldn't have fallen for him..." He mumbled.

_'He just broke his promise...'_ _It's only to save you._ _'He doesn't need saving because he's Awesome!'_ _Just give him a few days... _Prussia sighed hating how they just wouldn't go away this time but didn't really care, he could ignore them so he could sleep.

_'You're an idiot.'_ "Shut up, you beat him." _'You know you wanted to.'_ _You are hurting him worse by breaking it off! You love him._ "I keep hurting him..." He sighed.

Prussia put a pillow over his head and tried to go to sleep only having it evade him. _I won't be able to... _

_Tell him you made a mistake! 'Break him!'_ Russia put his head in his hands. Prussia finally fell asleep not crying yet but wouldn't sit still at all through the night, he was constantly moving. Russia bit his lip and got up. He sighed, putting a hand over his aching heart. He wandered over to Prussia's room and saw him sleeping. He wandered over to his bed and leaned over to peck his lips. "Maybe it would've been better if your memory didn't come back." He sighed. Prussia continued to sleep and move around never really staying still just hurting so much but wouldn't let it show because then he'd probably break and was scared of that. Russia bit his lip and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Gilbert...I really do love you." He sighed and got up, heading to his room after giving him a final kiss.

* * *

Prussia woke up hours later and instantly put his face in his hands feeling tears. He cursed and wiped them away before kicking the covers of the bed throwing a slight fit glaring at the wall. _He still loves you. 'You better watch out now, you no longer have love for protection...'_ "It wasn't for protection though..." He truly did love the Russian and he had to go and fucking break it off over a stupid reason.

Russia didn't really sleep much, because he dreamt about Prussia, him getting hurt really bad. He lied on his side, staring at the wall blankly. _Tell him you love him. Tell him that you made a mistake._ "Then he'll get hurt again..." He mumbled. _You're hurting so much, and so is he._ "If he's safe, then it will be fine." Prussia got up and went to the kitchen to eat something. He was eating and couldn't stop glaring because he couldn't believe that Russia had broken his promise. _What about the promise?_ "I didn't mean to break it." _Stay with him. Keep your promise._ "I-I can't." Russia started shaking a bit. _Tell him that you are sorry._ "..." Prussia finished the meal and went back to his room locking the door again. Who cared if he had the fucking skeleton key, he was going to stay inside this room as much as he could. Russia heard the footsteps and the door close in the otherwise silent house. He sat up and glanced at his door. _Apologize to him._ "I can't..." He bit his lip. _You broke your promise._ Russia slammed his fist on the wall by his bed. "I-I know that..."

Prussia heard the sound faintly not even caring and couldn't really sit still continually moving around the room. He wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself because then he'd show weakness again so Russia could break him. _He's been probably wanting to break me for awhile now and just using this excuse..._ Prussia hit his fist against the wall and stopped to lean against it glaring at the ground.

Russia heard the sound and he sighed. "Maybe I should leave for a while...it would make things easier." _No it wouldn't!_ "...It hurts too much." _How do you think he feels?_ "I-I don't care." _Yes you do._

Prussia slid to the floor and could no longer help it anymore. He began to cry a little but made sure it was soft so there was no chance Russia could hear it. _'He's going to break you so easily.' Don't give up, he still lo... _"He broke it so it's done..." Prussia said choking the words out slightly cutting off the innocent voice. Russia sighed and got up. He wandered out of his room and went to the study for a while, still debating on whether or not he should leave. Once Prussia had his moment of crying he went to his bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. _I'm better off alone anyway... _Then why did his heart have to hurt so much when he thought it?

_Don't leave him._ Russia ignored the voice. He thought about leaving a note, but he decided against it. He went and got his car keys before he headed outside, locking the door behind him.

Prussia heard a car start and knew that he was leaving him. He put his face in his hands not believing that he was really quitting, after all they fucking went through. _Definitely better alone..._

_Where are you going?_ "I don't know, Moscow?" _...What are you planning? _"...I don't know yet, but none of the options are good." _How so?_ "...Well...We'll have to see." Prussia was bored out of his mind really wanting to leave the room but he wasn't hungry and didn't really need a shower, so he stayed in his room staring at the ceiling counting the nails once again. _Why are you hurting him like this?_ Before Russia could answer, the other voice cut him off. _'Because, one of the only things he is good for is inflicting pain.' _Russia bit his lip hard, shaking a bit as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Was the voice right? He thought about it, it couldn't be...Could it? Maybe...

Prussia couldn't stop thinking about him no matter what he started thinking off. He rolled over and tried again finding it unsuccessful. A pillow was thrown against the wall in frustration and growled wondering why he just couldn't fall _out_ of love. _'All you are meant to do is hurt things. Haven't you learned that by now? He should he no exception.' _Russia stopped the car, thinking it over. It was right. Over the years, he had hurt himself, countries, his own people even. That wasn't going to stop, he knew that. _Don't listen to him. Everyone makes mistakes. Most of the time, they were orders. 'You disobeyed your order on brainwashing that twit.'_ "...I'm in love with that idiot...But I can't..." The other voice piped up again. _Go home. Stay with him. Even if you don't apologize right away, it'll help._ Russia nodded. "That's...true..." He sighed and went back to the house. Prussia decided to open the closet to count the boards in there finding everything completely boring. He heard the door open but didn't care. Yet he couldn't stop feeling a little happier knowing he was back. Russia almost went to Prussia's room, but he sighed and shook his head, going to the study.

Prussia heard the footsteps pass his room and laid down staring at the bed. _It's going to be harder to forget him if he's here though... _Russia sat on the couch, feeling really tired and drained emotionally. He sighed and bit his lip, closing his eyes. Prussia climbed onto his bed and fell asleep feeling tired in more ways than one. Russia laid down, slowly drifting off to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he hoped that Prussia wouldn't fill his dreams. Prussia fell asleep with the intent of waking up and hating Russia again. _Maybe I can hit my head hard again..._ He thought before drifting fully off to sleep.

Russia woke up in the middle of the night, breathing hard and he was sweating. He had a nightmare, not about Prussia, but about all the heartache he had gone through as well as the torture his history held. "F-fuck..." Prussia was actually sleeping soundly but couldn't stop thinking about Russia every now and then sadly. Every time he did he'd wake up and go back to sleep again to hopefully forget about it. Russia bit his lip hard and went to the kitchen, trying to calm his breathing. He got a bottle of vodka and started drinking it, hoping it would help him sleep better. Prussia had to wake up _again_ and decided to walk it off hoping that would work. He got up and opened his door not seeing him before walking around. Russia started heading back to the study, pausing when he saw Prussia.

Prussia saw him but ignored him walking right by so he could focus on forgetting him and maybe it'd help if he pretended he wasn't there. Russia felt his heart ache more when he saw Prussia just walk by him. He bit his lip and looked back at him. "Hey, Prussia..." He called, walking back to him, grabbing his wrist.

Prussia tried to look at him completely emotionless trying anything and everything to get over him. "What?"

Russia bit his lip when he saw the look on his face. He sighed and pulled on a smile. "Have a drink." He replied.

"Vodka still tastes nasty." Prussia replied getting his wrist back so he could continue his walk.

_Kiss him._ Russia bit his lip and grabbed his wrist again. "Just try it, it will help you sleep."


	109. Chapter 109

"Walking seems to be working right now." Prussia said trying to get his wrist free again but couldn't do it this time.

"Moving around will keep you awake." Russia said softly. _Tell him that you need him._ "...I can't." He mumbled under his breath.

Prussia blinked a few times seeing as he mumbled but shook his head not caring. "I will do what I want."

Russia nodded a bit, looking away. "Listen, Prussia...I'm sorry that I hurt you." He looked up at him, pulling on a small smile. "I hope you will be able to sleep well." He let go of his wrist and started heading back to the study. _'In as many words, did you just tell him that you care about him?'_ "...I did...didn't I?" _'Well, it wasn't 'I still love you' but it was close. Keep it up.'_ "...fuck."

Prussia stood there watching him for a bit and went into the living room. He continued walking in a circle hearing Russia's words. They gave him hope but then again they pissed him off. He hit his head against the wall standing there thinking. _See he does still care._ _'He's trying to break you.'_ "Well if he cared, he wouldn't have broken the fucking promise." _'Don't let him break you.'_ Prussia clenched his fists again putting them on the wall.

Russia sighed and laid on the study's couch. "Why is it so hard to fall out of love?" _Because you two have something special and your love runs deep in your veins...literally. _Russia blinked and sat up. "...If I get his blood out of my system...then I will stop loving him faster?" He looked at his hand. _'Don't you dare do it.'_ Prussia kept leaning against the wall cursing himself for actually trusting the fucking Russian and could _feel_ his heart breaking. He slid down again staring at the wall with his chin on his knees remembering this is how Russia found him and made the fucking ridiculous promise since he was crying lightly again. Prussia was letting his emotions wash out with those tears because the only way to get over this was to _be_ emotionless. The voice grew in volume when Russia went to the kitchen. _Don't do it!_ "I need to." _Don't! You are only going to hurt yourself and if you try too hard you can die! _Russia shrugged a bit. _Stop it! What if he sees you? _"I have a good excuse so he won't try to stop it.

Prussia heard the footsteps and glanced over at the door happy Russia didn't come into make false promises again. He looked at the ceiling calming down as he finally was emotionless again. "Serrated knifes are better, aren't they? For this kind of thing I mean." _'Yes, it is meant to tear flesh.'_ _Don't encourage him!_ Russia smiled a bit at the voices fighting with each other. He got some meat out of the freezer and set it down, ignoring it. It was part of his excuse. He cut his hand over the recent bond, a bit deeper and watched the red liquid slip through his fingers. "I don't feel any different." _That's because blood flows through your body and... _"Into the heart...It always comes back to that."

Prussia finally got up and walked back to his room slowly thinking of what he should do further to try to forget Russia. As he walked by the kitchen he saw Russia, a slab of meat, knife, and blood. _Blood?_ He looked back at the door from his door and wondered if he was okay but quickly put his emotionless face back on so he didn't know he was worried. He was also tempted to go back to see if he was okay.

Russia bit his lip. "So...It's the heart...That stupid organ causes so much trouble..." He mumbled. _'You don't need it anymore, get rid of it.'_ _Stop trying to kill him!_ "...I won't die..." Prussia couldn't stop it as his feet moved slowly to the kitchen and began to see if he could hear him from the outside hidden off to the side. _'The only reason he has a 'heart' is because of that albino.'_ "This is why I don't need it..." _If you get rid of it, you will die!_ "Maybe...But I don't think so, I beat it once and I'm still alive." _Because of Prussia!_ "If I'm dead then he can leave." _'He'd leave you anyways.'_ _Stop egging him on!_

_ Is he talking about his heart?_ Prussia began to feel sad at that thought because by the way he was making it sound, was that he was going to kill himself. _'Don't start feeling again, let him die!' Don't let him do it. _Hegot up debating on what he should do.

_ 'You should try to use a cleaver.'_ _He is not going to mutilate his heart!_ "...A cleaver?...I wonder how much that would hurt..." _'Excruciatingly so, but it would get the blood out.'_ _It would kill you the second you got the blade halfway in!_ "It would, wouldn't it?" He looked at his hand, biting his lip. "...What if I injured the area around it?...All the blood in that area would leave through that wound." _'Do it.'_ _Don't you dare! _

Prussia couldn't stand it anymore because no matter how hard he's tried so far he still cared and it was evident he did as well. He walked into the kitchen, "Russia, what are you doing?" His eyes were not accusing but demanding wanting to know the truth.

_ Oh shit._ Russia pulled on a smile and looked back at Prussia. "I was cutting the meat and I cut my hand...I wasn't paying attention to it." He sighed a bit and then chuckled lightly. "It's fine though."

"Then why were you talking about a cleaver? And if it was an accident you already would've dressed it so you could continue cutting the meat." Prussia said staring at him intently wanting the truth.

"A cleaver would work a lot better and faster at cutting meat. It's not bleeding a lot, so it's fine. I'm just thinking about things." Russia half-lied, sighing again.

"Then why did you wonder how much a cleaver would hurt?"

"I was thinking about how since I was distracted, it would've hurt more if I used a cleaver."

"It's the voices?" asked Prussia.

"I haven't heard much from the voices today."

"Positive? Because it sounds like you were talking to someone."

"I was just thinking out loud." Russia stated.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Russia shrugged a bit, looking away. "There is nothing wrong."

Prussia bit his lip not wanting to move away but it seemed obvious that he wouldn't tell him. He turned around ready to leave. _'Don't leave him alone, he might kill himself.' Let him, then you can leave like he said. _

Russia sighed and put the meat away. "I don't feel hungry anymore." He mumbled, looking back at Prussia. He got his bottle again and started leaving the kitchen. "Sorry I worried you." He murmured before he headed back to the study.

Prussia watched him leave and then went to his room to lie on the bed. _At least he's out of the kitchen... _

Russia glanced over his shoulder, happy that the Prussian didn't follow him. _You aren't still going to try to get the blood out are you?_ "Of course I am..." _You sound unsure of yourself._ Russia shrugged. Prussia looked at the ceiling debating on making sure he didn't do anything. Russia looked at his hand again. It was still bleeding, just slower. _Unlike your hand, your heart may not heal. _"I don't care." _You do care._ "No, I don't." Russia said with a sigh.

Prussia sat up staring at the door still hearing the voices fight. _'You must go make sure he doesn't kill himself!'_ _He doesn't care at how much he hurt you so just let him. _

Russia pulled the knife out from its hiding spot in his sleeve. He looked it over, listening to the voices. _...This will hurt so much more than when you threw your heart at the wall. _"No, it will be close to the pain, but I plan on going around the heart, not the actual organ. I just want that blood out." _What if you hit your heart? _"...I don't know. I doubt it'd hit." Prussia couldn't listen to the voices anymore and went back to the kitchen to drink a beer hoping that it would calm down his thoughts so he could actually sleep. _Are you sure that you want to do this? This wouldn't be the first time that you have been stabbed._ "Which would make it easier to deal with." _... _Russia smiled as the voice went silent.

Prussia drank the beer quickly and thought about checking to see if the knife was in the kitchen or with Russia. He shrugged it off and walked out. _'See, let him kill himself.'_ _... _

_ Now that you two are done...Just fucking do it. You won't die._ Russia shrugged, looking over the blade. "It won't hurt that long anyways." And so he listened to the voice. He clenched his teeth, muffling the loud yell of pain slightly. "F-fuck!" He threw the knife and bit his lip hard. "D-damn it..." Prussia heard something coming from Russia's study but ignored it trying to forget him and get some sleep. _You idiot!_ "H-hey...At least I didn't hit my heart." A metallic taste filled his mouth and he coughed out the blood. "I should probably get this cleaned up before he notices..." His breath hitched when he moved and headed to the bathroom, temporarily ignoring the trail of blood that followed him.

Prussia sat up angrily and threw the pillows around not believing that he still couldn't fall asleep. He cursed and began pacing the room wondering what in the world was keeping him up like this. Finally deciding that maybe taking a warm bath would work he opened the door to leave but noticed a trail of blood. He froze looking at it seeing it came from Russia's study, or maybe it was leading to it. Prussia looked around the door to see Russia wasn't in the hall so he had to be in either the bathroom, or the study by the trail of blood. So he decided to try the study first.

Russia bit his lip and pressed his hand over the wound. He winced and shuddered, muffling sounds of pain. "D-damn it..." He sighed and titled his head back. _You shouldn't have done that._ Russia shrugged.

Prussia saw that he wasn't in the study and saw the knife. He turned around and headed to the bathroom opening the door. "Why?" he asked as he saw Russia standing there and had the sudden urge to help him.

Russia looked over at Prussia and smiled. "Why what?" He chuckled lightly and looked away, biting his lip.

"Why the fuck did you stab yourself?" Prussia snapped walking over grabbing the bandages and shit out.

"Because I felt like it." Russia moved away from him. "It looks worse than it is. It doesn't matter."

"What were you trying to do?" Prussia asked with his eye twitching.

"Nothing." Russia frowned and didn't look at him. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't matter. Why should it?"

"Because you just tried to fucking kill yourself." stated Prussia.

Russia stared at him for a minute. "I knew that I wasn't going to die." He mumbled, looking away again.

"So?"

"So you are worrying over nothing. It doesn't even hurt and it's not that serious." The blood covering his shirt said otherwise.

"Yeah right just let me bandage you up." Prussia said moving toward him getting the bandages ready. _'Why are you trying to save him?'_

Russia moved away from him. "It's fine." He mumbled.

"No, it's not." Russia shrugged a bit, but didn't say anything. Prussia moved toward him and began lifting up his shirt to see the extent of the damage but already knowing it was bad if it was bleeding this profusely. Russia bit his lip and pulled his shirt off. "It looks worse than it is..."


	110. Chapter 110

"Bullshit." Prussia spat as he looked at the deep wound seeing as he was probably aiming for his heart but just nicked the side. He grabbed a cloth and tried cleaning off most of the blood first. Russia hissed in pain and clenched his teeth, suppressing his groans of pain. Prussia saw that it was bleeding pretty bad but he wasn't the best at stitches. So he quickly bandaged him up and looked at him, "You might need to go to the doctor."

Russia shook his head. "I'm fine." He mumbled. He was getting a headache and also dizzy from the blood loss. "Really...I am."

"No you're not." Prussia said seeing how fast he was still bleeding and put his arm around him. "You really need to go to a doctor."

Russia put his hands on Prussia's cheeks, getting some blood on the pale skin. He smiled. "I'm okay." He said softly.

"We're still heading to the hospital." Prussia said shaking his head. "You never gave us a chance to be. I just wanted you to tell me the truth you know I'd do that for you."

Russia shook his head. "Mm-mm. We don't need that."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes." Prussia demanded. Russia shook his head and pulled away. "Dammit Russia do you want to fucking die that much? Why the hell were you doing it anyway? Or are you just going to keep quiet about it?"

"I'm not going to die..." Russia mumbled, biting his lip.

"Okay so are you going to answer the other question? What the fuck were you trying to _do?_" Russia stayed silent. "What was it?" Prussia stressed.

"...Nothing."

"Apparently it was something." Russia mumbled something under his breath. Prussia bit his lip so he didn't yell, "What was that?" he asked a little softer hoping he would tell him.

Russia shook his head, then paused. "...The bond...We don't need it anymore...do we?" He bit his lip.

"Probably not." Prussia said crossing his arms.

"So I got rid of it." Russia mumbled, putting his hand on his chest. He closed his eyes, his vision was starting to blur.

Prussia couldn't stop as his eyes slightly glazed over knowing now for sure that he wasn't kidding when he said he should forget about him. "Dummkopf." he whispered having his fingernails bite into his arms so he didn't yell anything he really wanted to.

Russia opened his eyes a bit. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders, putting his head on his shoulder. "I...don't feel good..."

"Then we'll get you to the hospital." Prussia said flatly holding him so they could move out of the bathroom. Russia shook his head, moving his arms to his waist. "Yes we are going." _'How can you still be nice to him? LET HIM FALL!' _

Russia shook his head. "...It didn't work..."

Still knowing that he tried didn't change a lot. "Guess it was useless to try then huh?"

"...No...The blood should be gone...It just made me..." Russia closed his eyes, sighing.

"What?" Prussia asked still maneuvering him outside the bathroom, or at least trying.

_It made me miss you more._ Russia shuddered. "...I-It hurts..."

"No shit." Prussia said moving to his side so they could walk a little faster to the front door. Russia sighed and pushed away from him. He bit his lip and dizzily starting walking by himself. He sighed and shivered a bit. Prussia instantly put his arms around him again, "Don't do that, you _need_ help."

"...Fine..." Russia mumbled, hesitantly giving in.

Prussia began taking him to the door again and thinking about calling an ambulance if he didn't have the keys on him. "Where's your keys?" Russia thought for a minute and pulled them out of his pocket. He silently gave him to the Prussian and rested his head on his shoulder. Prussia took the keys and got him into the car before getting in on the driver side. He knew where the hospital was since he had to be there a couple times himself. Quickly starting the vehicle, he left Russia's house heading to the hospital.

Russia leaned and put his head against the window and kept opening and closing his eyes, slipping in and out of consciousness. "Hey...Krolik..."

"What?" Prussia asked speeding a bit but not really caring.

"Why are you helping me?...I hurt you again."

Prussia really didn't know for sure but thought it was because he still loved him and never will exactly stop, so he will end up wanting to help no matter what his brain said. "I don't know."

"...I see..." Russia mumbled, fading out again. Prussia finally got to the hospital and began dragging him inside and the nurses and doctors soon took over carrying him off. The doctors worked for a few hours before they finally finished a doctor went to go find Prussia. It wasn't hard, considering Prussia was the only albino. "He needed a lot of blood, but the stitches went without a hitch. He woke up though and was thrashing, so he is heavily sedated at the moment."

"Good..." Prussia said standing up stretching a bit. "Which room?" _Just in case he thinks I didn't run off or something, even though he probably wouldn't fucking care._

"1294."

"Danke." Prussia said before walking off to the room. He went inside when he got there and looked over at the bed seeing he was pretty much still out. He walked over and sat in the chair making no attempt to touch him. There was no point since he didn't like him.

* * *

A few hours passed and Russia stirred, rolling his head from side to side. He opened his eyes half way and kept moving his head, groaning a bit. Prussia watched him wondering if he was going to wake up or if he was just dreaming again. "Russia?" he asked not getting close however.

"Nnn?" Russia stopped moving his head, blinking slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Prussia asked looking at him.

Russia looked over at Prussia, staring at him as he tried to focus on him. _Stupid sedatives._ He groaned and bit his lip. "Like hell."

"Your own damn fault but at least now you should heal properly."

Russia put a hand over the wound, blinking slowly. "...Oh..." He tilted his head and stared at Prussia. "Come here..."

"I don't have to fucking listen to you."

"..." Russia sighed. "Fine, I'll just tell you."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Do you remember how I said 'It didn't work' last night?"

"Ja." answered Prussia.

"I didn't tell you what I meant."

"Then what does it mean?"

"Come here and I'll tell you." Russia said, sitting up. Prussia sighed and scooted closer. Russia blinked. "Closer."

Prussia moved to the side of the bed, "What?"

Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia and pulled him on the bed. "All it did was make me miss you more. The voices said something about how if the blood was gone, it'd be easier...It isn't."

"Then why'd you listen to them?"

"I thought it would work...And the cleaver thing? One was telling me to destroy my heart...Since I don't need it."

"I told you before, you fucking need it to live." Prussia pointed out.

"...With the things I've done to it before...I would already be dead." Russia paused and bit his lip.

"Then stop fucking testing it."

"...But, it's faulty...I couldn't do it..."

"Good because then you probably would be dead." stated Prussia.

"That's not what I mean, I don't care about that."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" Prussia asked looking at him.

"It's defective because I can't stop loving you."

"Then stop trying." Prussia said as the little hope he had surfaced.

"It's useless to try...No matter what I do, it won't go away...I love you...But I keep hurting you, I know that I shouldn't be forgiven, because I don't deserve it...but I'm sorry that I constantly hurt you."

"I used to not care, but right now I don't want to forgive you as easily as before because... you broke it."

"I almost completely abandoned you, but I couldn't." Russia mumbled. "And I would be fine with if you hated me again...All I did was hurt you anyways." Russia sighed. Prussia said nothing mulling over what he was saying but really didn't care at the same time. His hope grew but he kept it a minimum because he didn't want to have it crushed again. "We should probably get going." Russia mumbled, letting go of Prussia.

Prussia got off instantly shaking his head, "You should at least stay here another day."

"I don't want to."

"You should."

"No." Russia said.

"Yes."

Russia frowned. "There's no reason for me to stay here any longer."

"Just in case."

"Just in case what? Something happens? I'm not staying here, I have things to do." Russia mumbled as he got up. He stretched as he walked out of the room. Prussia groaned but followed him outside not really going to argue with him. Russia glanced back at Prussia, but didn't stop walking. He mumbled something, shaking his head. He quickly checked out and looked over at Prussia. "Where are my keys?"

Prussia dug in his pocket but then thought against it. "I'll drive back it isn't like I don't know the way."

Russia stared at him for a minute, in disbelief. "I'm going to drive."

"How the hell do you know how well you can drive? You just woke up from a drug induced sleep."

"..." Russia shrugged and started walking outside. It took too much energy to argue, and he was still dealing with the effects of the drugs. Prussia watched as he got into the car before hopping in on the driver side to begin heading home. Russia put his head against the window, biting his thumb. He stared out the window absentmindedly wandered until he tasted blood. He looked over the bite, before he shrugged and went back to biting it. Prussia focused on driving and wasn't speeding as much as before since he was in no real hurry. Russia glanced over at Prussia before he tilted his head and pulled a bottle out of the glove compartment. A vodka bottle. He opened it and started drinking it.

"Don't you ever stop drinking that?" Prussia asked noticing this but still focusing on the road.

"...Vodka, no. This, this is a rare kind, so yes. I don't drink it much."

"Oh..."

"This kind is really strong so it's hard to come by." Russia smiled a bit, and with both the vodka and sedatives combined, he would be wasted in no time. Prussia nodded and finally pulled up to his house and got out ready to help him if needed. Russia was not only half way finished with the bottle, but he was wasted as well. He was also mumbling again, grinning every now and again. Prussia raised his eyebrow looking at him and helped him out of the car figuring he was probably drunk by the way he was acting. Russia mumbled something with the word 'krolik' in there a few times. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist and held him close, burying his face into his neck. Prussia frowned slightly hating to deal with him drunk but at least he'd get a few good laughs in tonight.

Russia kissed his neck lightly and pulled away, wandering inside the house. He went to the living room, drinking the bottle again. Prussia frowned a bit more and went to his room to get some much needed sleep. Russia sat on the couch and hummed lightly, moving his head from side to side. _'You should get rid of your heart.' _He blinked slowly. "...Hmmm..." He put a hand on his chest. "Maybe..." _'It will only hurt for a little bit.' _"...mmmmmm..." Russia titled his head. Prussia laid on his bed finding sleep coming a little easier but still didn't fall completely asleep. _'Try a blender, maybe.'_ "...A blender..." Russia nodded wobbly getting up. He thought for a second and went to Prussia's room. He got a pillow and hit Prussia with it.


	111. Chapter 111

Prussia flailed and sat up, "What the hell?"

Russia smiled at his reaction. "Do we have a...blender?"

"What for?"

"Do we have one?"

"Why?" asked Prussia.

"The voice wants me to do something."

"What does it want you to do and why don't you stop listening to it?"

"It wants me to put something in it, and I have to listen to it." Russia explained.

"No you don't."

"Yes. I do. Although what it wants me to put in it may taste gross."

"No you don't and don't put anything in it." glared Prussia.

"Fine...I'll go find it...I need to use it on my...ummmmmm...Heart...I think...Yes."

Prussia jumped up and dragged him toward his bed. "Stop listening to that voice."

Russia blinked and stared at Prussia. "But it's always right."

"No it's not, didn't it tell you if you got rid of my blood you'd fall out of love with me or something like that?"

"...Da...But...It wants me to do this, so I need to."

"Well it lied and all it looks like to me is it's trying to kill you!" Prussia exclaimed.

"...So?"

"Don't listen to it please?" Russia stared at him for a minute and shrugged. Prussia went over closing his door and came back to sit on him.

Russia watched him and put his arms around him when he came back. "Krolik..."

"What?" Prussia asked letting him wrap his arms around him.

"Nothing." Russia smiled and pulled him closer. Prussia let him pull him closer and wondered how in the world he was supposed to have him stop listening to the voices. "You're comfy." Russia mumbled, burying his face in his neck.

"That's good."

"Mm-hm...I don't like not being able to touch you...an' having to keep you away..."

"Then why did you?" asked Prussia.

"Because I thought that would be best, and...I hurt you...really badly...I couldn't think about anything...but that."

"Well it's not because it's tearing us apart."

"See? I always hurt you." Russia mumbled.

"So stay with me."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." Prussia bit his lip remembering though at how much it hurt to try to forget and didn't want to go through it again. "Maybe..." If wasn't for that damn promise being broken.

Russia pulled away and watched his face. "I wanna redo the blood bond...Wait...I haven't left you...You still have my blood."

"Yes I do."

Russia thought for a second and kissed Prussia softly. "I won't abandon you...I vowed that three decades ago and I will never try to break that ever again." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "I don't want to make you cry anymore."

"I haven't cried!" he lied but was happy to hear it.

"You always cry...Woman."

"I'm not a woman!" Prussia flailed trying to pull away more from him. He wasn't a woman, he was a _man_.

Russia put his hands on his cheeks. "Stop complaining." He murmured and kissed him, deeply. Prussia kissed him back missing this more than he knew and put his hands on his shoulders. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, moving his hands to his hips. Prussia put one hand in his hair and kissed him deeper lightly nibbling on his lip. Russia opened his mouth and pulled him closer, tilting his head. Prussia moved so he could lie down on him and rubbed his tongue lightly over his and around his mouth. Russia rubbed his sides, rubbing his tongue harder. He moaned lightly in his mouth, shivering. Prussia moaned a bit and moved his hands down his sides. Russia slid his hands under Prussia's shirt and started tugging it up. Prussia smiled and helped him remove his shirt kissing him again. Russia smiled back and rubbed his back and hips. He pulled away and moved his lips to his neck, biting and sucking.

Prussia removed his shirt and kissed his ear moaning a bit. Russia moaned a little and bit harder. He traced his tongue over Prussia's neck. Prussia shivered as he moved downward so he could kiss his collarbone. Prussia moved down farther beginning to remove his pants slowly. Russia shivered and watched Prussia, a grin spreading across his face. Prussia looked up at him as he removed his pants and kissed him again. Russia kissed him back and sat up, wrapping his arms around his waist. He moved his hands to his front and rubbed from Prussia's stomach to the front of his pants. "I love you Russia." Prussia said putting his head on his shoulder for a few seconds.

"I love you too, Prussia...so much." Russia kissed his head and starting palming his growing erection through his pants. Prussia moaned and returned the favor before pulling his boxers off. Russia moaned and tilted his head back for a minute. He pulled off Prussia's pants and boxers, throwing them off the bed. Prussia kissed him rubbing their members together as he grinded against him. Russia moaned against his mouth, nibbling on his lip. He grinded his hips back against Prussia's. Prussia moaned a little louder before moving his hands down to lightly grasp Russia's erection. Russia moaned a bit loudly and bit his lip harder. "F-fuck..." He kissed Prussia again, breathing a bit hard. Prussia smiled and moved his hand slowly up to thumb the head before moving back down. Russia moaned loudly and pulled Prussia's hand away.

Prussia let him pull his hand away and kissed his ear, jaw, neck, and lips. Russia moaned lightly and pushed Prussia onto his back, nudging his legs open as he climbed over him. He kissed down Prussia's chest, stomach and then his hip and thigh. Prussia moaned arching his back a bit as he watched Russia wondering what he had planned. Russia smiled and kissed up to his stomach again, rubbing his legs. He chuckled lightly and moved back up Prussia's chest. Prussia put his hands on his back and ran his fingers over his spine feeling his body still heat up. Russia smiled and pecked his lips lightly, moving down again. This time, he lightly gripped Prussia's member and traced his tongue along the tip. Prussia closed his eyes and moaned a bit louder squirming slightly. Russia took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly, before he started taking more in his mouth. Prussia moaned more arching his back again wanting to buck but didn't want to hurt him.

Russia rubbed his sides, humming lightly as he bobbed his head. He chuckled lightly, grinning. Prussia moaned louder squirming underneath him and wanting more. Russia smiled wider and pulled away, sitting up. He kissed Prussia lightly and rubbed along his hip. Prussia was breathing heavily and looked at him with half lidded eyes. Russia kissed his ear and traced his tongue along the shell. "Suck." He said softly, moving two fingers to Prussia's mouth. Prussia didn't care and opened his mouth to suck on the fingers making sure to get them completely slick with saliva. Russia pulled his fingers away after a minute and replaced them with his lips. He moved his hand to Prussia's entrance and pushed a finger in, moving it slowly. Prussia squirmed at the slight discomfort and waited before moving with him to say that he was ready to move on. Russia added another finger and slowly began scissoring them. He moved down and started stroking Prussia again, and took him in his mouth again. He slowly swirled his tongue along the head, sucking lightly. Prussia moaned moving his hips with him and wanting more. Russia chuckled lightly and began bobbing his head, rubbing his tongue along his member. He added another finger and began moving them quicker.

Prussia moaned loudly wanting him to just move _on _already and bucked slightly into his mouth. Russia pulled his fingers out and pulled away. He kissed Prussia and positioned himself. "Are you sure that you want me to keep going?"

"If you keep your promise this time..." Prussia heaved breathing heavily and looked at his eyes really hoping he would.

"I promise. Ya lyblyu tebla." Russia said softly, before he slowly thrusted in, kissing him softly. Prussia kissed him back holding him close to him as he felt the pain. Russia moved his lips to his jaw, pressing light kisses to it. He started moving slowly, watching his face. Prussia closed his eyes tightly relaxing more so he could get used to it quickly and didn't hurt him as much. "Does it hurt too much?" Russia asked, stroking his cheek lightly.

"No, it's better than the other times." Prussia smiled at him moving his hips with him.

"Good." Russia pecked his lips, smiling back. "Do you want me to go faster?"

"Ja..." Prussia said wrapping his legs around him. Russia grinned and kissed him deeply. He started moving faster, his thrusts getting harder. Prussia moaned louder feeling his breath come shorter and pulled him closer wanting him deeper. Russia moaned, shivering. He suddenly got an idea and slowed down, making his thrusts painfully slow. Prussia growled slightly and glared at him. Russia smiled widely, not picking up his pace. "Is something wrong, krolik?"

"Stop being an ass." Prussia snapped glaring at him.

"But this is too much fun." Russia kissed his forehead.

"How is this fun?"

"Because I can do this..." He quickly thrusted into Prussia, slamming against his prostate. Prussia nearly screamed from the sudden pleasure and attack moaning loudly again. Russia grinned and kissed him deeply, keeping his thrusts quick. Prussia kissed him back roughly tightening his grip. Russia nibbled hard on Prussia's bottom lip, pushing his tongue into his mouth. He grinned and slowed down again. Prussia bit his tongue growling not wanting him to slow down at all. Russia just kept moving slowly, groaning lightly. Prussia bit harder on his tongue. Russia dug his nails into his sides, moving a bit faster. Prussia kept a hold on his tongue just in case if he tried to slow down. Russia slowed for a second and then slammed back into him, hoping that would get the release of his tongue. Prussia gasped letting go of his tongue wishing he didn't. Russia broke the kiss and slowed down again, chuckling. Prussia growled and laid his head back not even caring letting his legs loosen their hold.

Russia brushed his lips against his ear. "Alright, krolik, I'll give you what you want." He picked up his speed and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Prussia began moaning loudly again feeling the knot build in his stomach since he was already nearly there before Russia decided to start being an ass. Russia aimed for his prostate again and began hitting it with few well aimed thrusts. He kissed Prussia's neck, biting it hard after a while. Prussia moaned loudly as he released on Russia's hand and their chests. He shivered as he released holding onto him tightly slightly biting his nails into his back. Russia moaned loudly as Prussia tightened around him. He kept thrusting into that tightness a few more times, before he hit his own climax, bucking his hips as he released deep in the Prussian. He pulled out and licked his hand and then Prussia's chest before he kissed him deeply. Prussia could taste himself, vodka, but mostly Russia and kissed him back deeply holding him close. He didn't want to let go of him anytime soon. Russia pulled away, breathing hard. He buried his face in his neck, holding him close. Prussia kissed his hair and held him even tighter. "I love you...So much, krolik." Russia said, smiling widely.

"I love you too Vanya."

"That's right…" Russia kissed his neck. "Let's...Go to my room..."

"Do we _have_ to move?"

"Mmmmmmmm...No."

"Good." Prussia sighed.

Russia traced a finger along Prussia's chest, and over one of his nipples. "You know...I've never messed with these...have I?"

Prussia looked at him and thinking before shaking his head. "I don't think so..."

"Next time then...We can try new things." Russia grinned widely. He pulled the covers over them both and put his head on his chest. Prussia laid his head back staring at the ceiling wondering what he meant by that. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his hair. "I love you." Russia said softly. "I'm glad that I didn't go find the blender."

"I love you too and happy you didn't."

Russia pecked Prussia's lips. "...I kind of would like to get a krolik...But then again, you're my krolik." Prussia rolled his eyes wondering know where Gilbird had disappeared off to.


	112. Chapter 112

Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his jaw. "My head is staring to hurt..." He mumbled.

"Then you should go to sleep."

"...I don't want to."

"Why not?" asked Prussia.

"Because I wanna stay awake with you."

"You got hurt, you need sleep."

"I wasn't hurt that badly..." Russia mumbled.

"Yes, you were."

"Mm-mm...It was just a few stitches."

"You lost a lot of blood." stated Prussia.

"So? I'm fine."

"You still need rest." Russia shook his head and buried his face in Prussia's neck. Prussia sighed and put his hand back on his head smiling a bit. Russia smiled and rubbed his hand over his side lightly. "Would you go to sleep if I do?" Prussia asked wanting him to sleep.

"...Maybe." Prussia closed his eyes debating on if he should or not now. Russia moved his head to his chest and closed his eyes, mumbling something incoherently. Prussia opened his eyes wondering what he was saying but didn't really want to ask hoping if he stayed quiet, he'd get bored and fall asleep that way. Russia sighed lightly and drifted off to sleep, faster than he had hoped. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist and pulled him closer. Prussia heard his breathing become rhythmic and knew that he had fallen asleep. He closed his own eyes and held him tightly as he slept as well.

* * *

Russia woke up hours later and his head was killing him. He sighed and buried his face in Prussia's neck for a minute. Prussia stirred slightly but didn't make a move to actually wake up. Russia pulled away and smiled, pecking his lips lightly. He put his head back on his chest and placed a light kiss to his collar bone and above his heart. Prussia frowned not wanting to wake up but opened his eyes looking at Russia and smiled. Russia smiled and rubbed his hands over his sides, kissing his collarbone again. Prussia laid his head back staring at the ceiling still not wanting to get up. "How are you feeling?"

"...Horrible...but a bit better now." Russia smiled and kissed him softly.

"Good." Prussia said kissing him back.

Russia nodded and kissed his temple. "...I'm gonna go make something." He said, reluctantly getting up.

"No, I will do it." Prussia said grabbing his arm.

"Why?"

"Because you need rest and you just said you still don't feel that well."

"...Then you can make something with me." Russia sighed. Prussia frowned and shook his head. Russia tilted his head. "...Fine. You can cook." He murmured, but still headed towards the kitchen. Prussia got up and followed him knowing he sure as hell wasn't this difficult when hurt, or so he thought. Russia leaned against the counter and watched Prussia, tilting his head back against the cupboard. Prussia was making something simple and not too complicated so it didn't take him too long or had the possibility of messing it up. Russia watched him for a while and smiled a bit. He wandered over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his neck. Prussia smiled and continued focusing on the breakfast. Russia chuckled lightly and bit his neck and then his shoulder, biting harder the second time. Prussia glared at him and tried to move away not wanting to be bitten right now. "You are so temperamental." Russia chuckled lightly, kissing the bites.

"I am not." he was nearly done making the food.

"Da, you are." Russia kissed his jaw lightly.

"No I'm not."

"You are very temperamental...And moody...As well as adorable."

"I'm not moody either!" Prussia finally finished. "It's done now."

"Okay." Russia kissed his ear and pulled away. Prussia fixed Russia a plate and handed it to him so he could fix his own up. Russia pecked his lips, taking his plate. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Prussia nodded heading over and sitting next to him with his own plate. Russia actually for once ate everything, quickly. He pushed the empty plate away and watched Prussia. Prussia barely even got half way done and looked at him, "Do you want more?"

"Maybe in a minute..." Russia said, tilting his head. Prussia began finishing his meal in his regular fashion. Russia chuckled lightly at him. "You never change...Well, almost never."

Prussia flipped him off and finished his plate. "Do you want more or not?"

Russia shook his head his stomach was starting to argue with him. "And besides, didn't you get a good enough round last night?" Prussia growled as he snatched his plate and put them away to wash later. "I take that as a no."

"Shut up!" Prussia flailed hating how he _still_ took that the wrong way.

"Make me, krolik." Russia said with a grin. Prussia threw the towel at his face crossing his arms. Russia threw the towel back at him. "Ass!" He winced a bit. Prussia glared at him putting the towel aside. "What's with that look, Zhechina krolik?"

Prussia blinked a few times, "What was that word?"

"...Woman."

"I'm not a fucking woman!"

"Da. You are." smiled Russia.

"Nein."

"Mm-hm."

"No, I'm not." Prussia argued.

"Yes." Russia chuckled lightly. "You have to mood swings of one."

Prussia shook his head, "I don't have mood swings and there's no way I'm a woman even remotely."

"Remember what I said about your hips? And you are very moody."

"I'm not moody and a guy can't have womanly hips!"

"Then that makes you a woman." stated Russia.

"Nothing!" Prussia snapped tired of this conversation and figured he might as well go change clothes.

Russia chuckled and then paused. "...I don't feel well..."

"What's wrong?" Prussia asked looking at him.

"I feel sick."

"You should get more rest then." Prussia said moving over to him. Russia shook his head and stood up, blinking a bit at the lightheadedness. Prussia looped his arm around his waist, "You really should at least lie down somewhere."

"...Maybe." Russia wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. Prussia began moving him to his own bedroom. Russia didn't argue with him, but pulled away. His head still hurt like a bitch. When they got to his room, he plopped onto it face down, groaning slightly.

Prussia walked up beside him and looked at him. "You should really think about getting a little more rest."

Russia rolled onto his back and stared at Prussia. "...Maybe...It gets boring though." Russia sat up, wrapped his arms around Prussia and pulled him onto the bed lying down again.

"Well if you want to get better then you have to." Prussia pointed out putting his arms around him.

"I'm fine, the only thing that would need any worry is the stitches, and they are fine."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be feeling sick."

"It's called a hangover." said Russia.

"Exactly, after just getting out of the hospital as well."

"That means nothing."

"Yes it does, go to sleep." demanded Prussia.

Russia shook his head, closing his eyes. "No."

"You should." Russia shrugged and kissed his temple. Prussia kissed his chin wanting him to just sleep. Russia yawned, rubbing his back slowly. Prussia shifted closer to him putting a hand on his back and rubbing it lightly. Russia shivered and rolled on to his side. He pulled Prussia closer and buried his face in his neck, slowly drifting off to sleep. Prussia smiled and continued rubbing his back to keep him asleep. Russia sighed lightly as he fell asleep, shivering a little. Prussia still wanted to change clothes so he reluctantly pulled away to go to his room real fast. Russia stirred slightly and at the loss of warmth and sighed a bit, but other than that, he stayed asleep. Prussia opened the bottom drawer seeing the necklace. _I almost forgot..._ He sighed and grabbed it still feeling it burn his hand, but for some reason it seemed to hurt more. He quickly dropped it back in the dresser. _'Don't you feel like a traitor?'_ _Is that why?_ Prussia tried to touch it again feeling the same burn... _Am I?_ Russia bit his lip as his pleasant dream slowly began changing. He sighed and rolled onto his back. Prussia pushed the drawer shut forgetting about his clothes and walked back to Russia's room. _Why does it hurt if I'm not a traitor? _He went over to the bed and climbed back in beside him. _I...am I?_

Russia sighed lightly and bit his lip a little, rolling onto his side again. He yawned a bit and shivered again. Prussia bit his lip looking at him and just lied on his back looking at the ceiling. Russia's eyebrows furrowed a bit and he bit his lip harder, rolling around for a few minutes. He stopped with his back to Prussia and stopped struggling in his sleep. Prussia looked over wondering what was wrong and put his hand on his shoulder. Russia shivered a bit and made a few muffled sounds, burying his face in a pillow. Prussia looked back at the ceiling figuring he probably wouldn't be able to sleep since he couldn't stop thinking now...Russia bit his lip again, shuddering a bit. His dream was taking a turn for the worst. Prussia rolled over to him and put his arms around him. Russia writhed a bit in his grasp and started shivering again, exhaling shakily. Prussia noticed this wasn't exactly normal and began shaking him. "Russia."

Russia didn't stir, other than his shivering and writhing. He bit his lip harder and closed his eyes tightly. Prussia shook him some more and yelled a little louder, "Russia!" Russia stirred slightly and moved his head a little, breathing a bit hard. Prussia continued shaking him wondering if he should go get some water. "Russia, wake up." Russia groaned and rolled his head to the side, mumbling in Russian. Prussia got up and got a cup of water before coming back and pouring it on his head because he didn't need to stay asleep right now.

Russia shot up, still breathing a bit hard. "What was that for?" He sighed and looked up at Prussia.

"You looked like you weren't having a nice dream." Prussia shrugged. Russia shrugged, looking away from him. "What was it about?"

"...Nothing."

"Please?"

"...It was about a lot of things." Russia answered.

"Like?"

"..."

Prussia sighed and bent down to his level, "You won't tell me will you?"

"...I...don't know..."

"It'd be nice to know what's bothering you..." Russia bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Prussia's shoulders. He buried his face in his neck, shaking. Prussia put his arms around him wondering why it didn't burn him to touch him but his necklace and kept hearing traitor circle in his head. _He didn't say I was one, but was it just to keep the relationship?_

Russia bit his lip and held Prussia tighter. "I-I don't want to sleep anymore."

"What happened?"

Russia shook his head. "There is always...so much blood." Prussia had a feeling he knew what it was and tightened his grip on him not saying anything because he didn't know what to say. Russia sighed and pulled away. "S-sorry..." He mumbled.


	113. Chapter 113

"No it's okay." Prussia said pulling him back.

Russia bit his lip and sighed. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

"Well, now that I'm soaked, I should probably take a shower." Russia pecked his lips and smiled a bit.

Prussia smiled a bit, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Russia smiled and kissed him. Prussia kissed him back stroking his cheek. Russia kissed him deeper and pulled away. "Come with me?" Prussia thought about it and nodded. Russia pecked his lips and kissed his temple. He rubbed his sides lightly, smiling. Prussia kissed him back and smiled. Russia got up and wandered to the bathroom, a bit happier than when he woke up. Prussia followed him to the bathroom seeing he was happier and smiled at that. Russia turned on the water and turned back to Prussia. He grinned and kissed him deeply. Prussia kissed him back still with his mind somewhere else.

Russia pulled away, seeing he was kind of distracted. "Is something wrong?" Russia glanced at the bath and decided to fill the tub instead of making it a shower.

"No, I'm fine, just wondering about how to help." Prussia lied.

"...Help with what?"

"Your nightmare..." Well that wasn't a lie it would be nice to help but not what was bugging him.

"Can it still be called a nightmare if it happened?" asked Russia.

"Yes, remember my nightmare?"

"..." Russia looked away.

"I'm sorry." Prussia said pulling him into a hug.

Russia pulled away and kissed his forehead. "Don't be sorry, krolik."

Prussia growled a bit at the name but left it alone, "I brought it up again."

"You bring up a lot of things." Russia said, looking at the water as he tested the temperature.

"Yeah I do..." _'Traitor' _Prussia shook his head shoving the voice back in his head.

Russia tilted his head, sitting on the edge of the tub. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist and kissed his collarbone. "Don't worry." He said, softly.

Prussia held him back putting his chin on his shoulder and biting his lip. _He said I wasn't, but then why does the necklace burn? He said it wasn't brainwash, so then why did he want me to believe I wasn't a traitor?_

"You seem tense..." Russia said, rubbing his back.

"I'm good..." Prussia said stopping himself from biting his lip. Russia looked up at him and let go. He turned off the hot water and stood up, kissing Prussia's jaw. Prussia smiled a bit and kissed his ear. Russia shivered and chuckled lightly. He decided to start tickling Prussia, grinning. Prussia was slow at first to start laughing thanks to his thoughts but he began chuckling and tried to move away before he would be outright laughing.

Russia pulled him closer and continued tickling him. "Just laugh." He said, smiling. Prussia bit his lip but soon couldn't hold it in any longer and was laughing still trying to move away. Russia stopped tickling him and put his hands on his hips. "Good boy." Prussia worked on getting the laughs to subside and looked at him debating on if he should tickle him. Russia smiled and began placing light kisses over his chest and stomach. Prussia reached over and began tickling his neck smiling a bit. Russia tilted his head in reflex and grinned, chuckling lightly. He pushed Prussia into the tub and backed away from the splash.

Prussia surfaced and threw water at him. "Jerk." Russia grinned and leaned over, kissing him softly. Prussia flicked more water at him grinning widely.

Russia splashed him and chuckled lightly. "You really want to start this?" Prussia smirked and splashed him again. Russia splashed him back, smiling. Prussia continued this battle aimed to win. Russia kept splashing him and blinked. "The floor is getting soaked." He chuckled lightly and splashed him again.

"Then stop." Prussia suggested just splashing him back. Russia shook his head and got in the tub, moving away from Prussia. He grinned and started splashing him harder. Prussia retaliated using his feet also to splash him when he could. Russia grabbed his legs and pulled them until Prussia was on his lap. Prussia wrapped his legs around him so he could be closer to him. When he looked at his face that voice came back just for a second. _"Tell me something, whenever you kiss me, touch me, or sleep with me, do you feel like a traitor?"_ _No, only when I touch the necklace, so does that mean I am yours? Am I caged now...broken? _Russia rubbed Prussia's sides and kissed from his collar bone, his neck and then his lips, lightly nibbling on it. Prussia zoned out again with his eyes closed. _I don't feel broken, but so then why can't I wear Bruder's necklace? _

Russia pulled away and watched him. "Are you alright?"

Prussia shook his head, "Fine..." Russia stroked his cheek lightly, tilting his head. "I'm fine." Prussia said smiling but closed his eyes since the fake happiness wouldn't reach his eyes. Russia sighed and kissed his jaw, rubbing his back slowly. Prussia rested his head on his shoulder.

Russia kissed his head and thought for a minute. "Maybe we should go to the Kremlin again...Although I think we would get caught."

"That'd be nice..." Prussia said zoning out a little again thinking wanting to ask.

"You seem far off today..." Prussia didn't say anything this time and closed his eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, just, tired." he lied remembering the last time he used that it failed, epically.

"...I doubt that." Russia blinked and sighed. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Something is bothering you, krolik."

"What makes you think that?" Prussia asked.

"Because of how you are acting."

"I'm not acting any different."

"Just tell me what's wrong." demanded Russia.

"Nothing is wrong." Russia sighed and began tracing Prussia's spine with the soap bar again. Prussia bit his tongue debating on if he should ask because he had so many questions. Russia leaned back in the tub and tilted his head back, sighing a bit. "Am I traitor?" he mumbled finally having his urge to ask win.

"This again? No, you aren't a traitor, in the slightest."

"It seems like it..."

"Why?" Russia asked.

"For some reason, bruder's necklace feels heavy when I touch it or burns, and it shouldn't..." started Prussia still looking off to the side."A... an... and since it doesn't hurt to touch you, then I must be broken but I don't feel like it. I must be yours completely because I feel like one when I touch my bruder's necklace..."

Russia bit his lip and he sighed. "It's not because you are a traitor. It's because you miss him and well, there are many other things that are going on in your mind."

"And when you tell me that it isn't, I feel like it's the brainwash mission talking, to keep me in line..." Prussia didn't get why he was suddenly feeling this but he was and he couldn't stop it.

Russia put his hand on Prussia's cheeks and made him look at him. "You can believe whatever you want but that doesn't mean it is that way. You aren't a traitor." Prussia looked down now feeling bad but he wanted to know and it all felt untrue as he said it out loud. It was just his mind over working itself, it had to be. He put his arms around him again tightening his grip. Russia ran his hand through Prussia's hair. "It's okay." He said softly. He kissed his head and rubbed his back, just wanting to comfort him. Prussia held onto him feeling stupid but sometimes your thoughts get the better of you. "Whenever you feel like that, just talk to me. It's okay." He kissed Prussia's ear and continued trying to comfort him. Prussia looked up at him and kissed him deeply on the lips knowing now it was just because he was missing him because he was, a lot. Russia kissed him back just as deeply and he continued rubbing his back. When Prussia finally pulled away he mumbled a quick thank you before resting his head back on his shoulder. "Why are you thanking me?" Russia asked, kissing his head.

"Because..." Prussia said holding him tighter.

"Because?" Russia pulled him closer.

"You comforted me..."

"It's because I love you. You comfort me too." He smiled and tilted Prussia's head up, kissing him deeply. Prussia kissed him back holding him tighter around the waist with his legs. Russia rubbed his hands along his hips, nibbling on his lip lightly. Prussia opened his mouth and let his hands go up into his hair. Russia slid his tongue in his mouth to rub against his, lightly and slowly. Prussia rubbed his tongue against his just as softly and pressed somehow closer to him. Russia rubbed his hands along his sides, up his back, and then down his thighs, deepening the kiss. Prussia shivered and moaned a bit deepening the kiss and moved his hands slowly down his back. Russia roughened the kiss slightly, keeping his hands over his thighs. Prussia smiled running one hand now over his chest. Russia moaned lightly, shivering under his touch. He deepened the kiss, rubbing his tongue slightly harder. Prussia grinded against him roughening the kiss more. Russia moaned a bit louder, grinding his hips back. He roughened the kiss as well, breathing slightly harder.

Prussia's body was heating up and he kept lightly grinding against him as he moved his kisses from his mouth to his jaw. Russia moaned and rubbed Prussia's hips, shivering. Prussia smiled against his skin and breathing heavily as he kissed his collarbone. Russia moaned and ghosted a hand over his crotch before he slid his hands up his stomach and chest. Prussia moaned and leaned into him leaving a hickey on his pulse by biting and sucking. Russia moaned a bit louder, smiling. He slid a hand back down and held it on his hips. He pushed him back slightly and began attacking his neck with bites and kisses. Prussia leaned his head back to give him a little more room moaning again and shivering. Russia sucked on his pulse, grinding his hips lightly. He moaned lightly and bit down on his pulse. Prussia moaned louder and arched his back to help grind against him more.

Russia lightly gripped his member and slowly stroked him, pecking his lips. Prussia moaned again before he kissed him muffing his them. Russia smiled and moved his hand a little faster, kissing him deeper. Prussia bucked a bit into his grip moaning louder. Russia pulled his hand away and lifted Prussia so he was on the edge of the tub. He kissed down Prussia's chest lightly. Prussia shivered looking at him with some lust in his eyes. Russia smiled up at him and nudged his legs open, rubbing his hips. "You are so cute."


	114. Chapter 114

Prussia glared a bit at him and shivered again watching him closely. Russia stroked him slowly, before he took him in his mouth, taking almost all of him in at once. Prussia's breath hitched and he moaned loudly as he was taken in and clenched the side of the bath tub tightly. Russia rubbed his tongue slowly along his length, bobbing his head. Prussia dropped his chin to his chest moaning louder and shaking a bit. Russia chuckled lightly and smiled, sucking a little. Prussia was breathing heavily and making his hips stay still. Russia slowly pulled away, tracing his tongue along the shaft. He kissed his hip and along the inside of his thigh. Prussia released the hold on the bathtub and put one hand on his hair running his fingers through it. Russia smiled up at him, rubbing his thighs. "You are so cute." He said softly.

"That is wearing out _fast_."

"You have so many issues with the truth." Russia murmured, tracing his tongue along his member, slowly.

Prussia shivered biting his lip, "What do you mean?"

"You freak out whenever I say you're moody or cute."

"I've dealt with the compliment cute for a while now you've just said it way too many times today and I'm definitely not moody."

"You look cute when you're in a lusting mood." Russia shrugged and traced his tongue along the tip of his member, stroking him slowly. Prussia moved his hips a bit wanting more with his breath still heavy. Russia took him in his mouth again, humming lightly. He rubbed his hips slowly, smiling. Prussia moaned gripping his hair a bit and was still moving his hips slightly. Russia pulled away and moved back, pulling Prussia back onto his lap. He grinned and kissed him deeply. Prussia growled a bit but kissed him back wrapping his arms around him to pull him close. Russia smiled wider and pulled away. "Did you not want me to stop?" He teased.

"What do you think?" Prussia snapped a bit.

"God and you said that I was the one who constantly thought about sex." He kissed his neck and began stroking him harder and faster.

Prussia's breath caught so he couldn't get his words out until he was breathing heavily again. "You... always, start... it."

"Because you are so easily stimulated."

"You, are too."

"Oh really?" Russia pulled his hand away, smiling widely.

"Yes..." Prussia said defiantly even though he was still breathing heavily. Russia traced his fingers along the shaft and kissed his neck, moving his fingers slowly. Prussia moved his hand to Russia's member copying the actions he was doing to his and nibbled a bit on his ear.

Russia pulled Prussia's hand away, shivering. "No." He said softly.

"See, you are." Prussia smirked whispering into his ear licking it before kissing his jaw.

Russia shook his head and nibbled on Prussia's ear and began tracing his tongue along the shell. "You wish I was." Prussia growled a bit and bit his shoulder before placing both his hands on his member and stroking him quickly. Russia moaned and pulled his hands away, pinning them to his sides. He chuckled lightly and kissed him deeply. Prussia kissed him back but was smirking seeing as he proved his point. Russia pulled away when he felt him smirk. "You'd have to be a numb idiot not to react to that."

"That's what you do to me." Prussia shrugged.

Russia pecked his lips. "You just react easier. All I have to do is use my mouth and I have you wrapped around my finger."

"No you do not."

"You enjoy pleasure, whether it's mental stimulation, which is boosting your ego, or sexual stimulation."

"Everyone has that second one." mumbled Prussia.

"Yours is just easy to find and it's fun to use that against you."

"I don't need other people to tell me how Awesome I am anyway."

"Awesome." Russia kissed his neck lightly. "And you are hot as well...and also as moody."

"I am not moody..." Prussia snapped.

"Just focus on the good things I said." Russia chuckled.

"I heard them but like I said I already know I'm Awesome."

"….." Russia bit his neck hard and sucked hard on it as well. Prussia bit his lip so he didn't make any noise. "So easily stimulated." Russia chuckled lightly and let go of one of his wrists to begin stroking him again.

"Not..." Prussia said forcing his body to not react only letting a moan slip.

"It's not a bad thing." Russia pecked his lips and smiled. "It's actually kind of...hot." He almost said cute.

"Sh... shut up." he growled moving his hands to his hips to rub them.

"Why? It's a compliment." Russia smiled and kissed his temple, moving his hand faster.

Prussia's breath quickened and he moaned a bit more. "I know, that."

"Then why do you want me to shut up?" Russia asked before he traced his tongue along his ear slowly.

"Because I want you too."

"Make me, krolik." Prussia kissed him deeply knowing this was the best way to shut anyone up. Russia pulled away and chuckled lightly. "Not going to work."

"Fine then." Prussia said putting his hands back on his member quickly stroking and thumbing the head.

Russia jumped and bucked his hips lightly, biting his lip. _S-shit... _Prussia continued the ministrations moving quickly and adding pressure every few seconds. Russia bucked his hips along with his thrusts and moaned louder with each movement. Prussia couldn't help but smirk more and went faster landing kisses on his chest and neck. "F-fuck..." Russia moaned loudly, rocking his hips against his hand. He shivered and titled his head back. Prussia bit his pulse creating another hickey as he slowed down his stroking speed. Russia was breathing heavily, pulling Prussia's face away to kiss him deeply. Prussia kissed him deeply and while they were kissing quickly picked his speed back up. Russia gasped lightly and let out a loud moan, shuddering. Prussia continued going fast as he took one of Russia's nipples into his mouth and lightly nibbled and sucked on it. Russia bit his lip and tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair. He felt himself slowly getting closer to his peak and pulled Prussia's hand away again.

Prussia frowned and looked up at him knowing he was close. "Why'd you do that?"

Russia was breathing hard and he smiled a bit. "Because, I can." Prussia growled a bit but didn't do anything else. Russia kissed his cheek and smiled wider. "You are so stubborn...and adorable." Prussia groaned at the name but was trying to deal with it. Russia moved Prussia back so he was on the edge of the tub. "I'll finish you off so that you can stop being moody...At least for a minute." He said with a grin.

"Nein, I'll finish you off first." Prussia said trying to slip back into the tub. Russia pushed him back and kept him at arm's length. He paused and thought for a minute on if he should take off running. Prussia frowned but waited there to see what he'll do. Russia grinned and got out of the tub and ran off, almost slipping. Prussia blinked and watched him run off wondering what the hell he was doing. He finally snapped out of it and took off after him for some reason. Russia ran off towards his room and hid from the Prussian, grinning widely. Prussia didn't really get why he was chasing him but did anyway checking every room he could. Russia shivered at how cold the floor was, but kept quiet. Prussia finally reached Russia's room looking into it and studying it. He went by it moving onward not wanting to stay to long in one particular room just in case if he dodged into another.

Russia heard his footsteps fade and smiled widely. That faded when he sneezed. "S-shit..." Prussia with his ears tuned for any noise heard a very faint one heading back. Russia bit his lip, hoping that he wouldn't come back into the room and look around. Prussia was slowly walking toward the room making sure to not be noticed. Russia sighed and sat up, looking around carefully for the Prussian. He shrugged and lied on his side, shivering. Prussia looked at his room and thought he saw a slight shadow move so he went inside quietly. Russia mentally cursed. Why did he have to leave the warmth of the tub and run off naked? It was too cold.

Prussia went over and saw Russia shivering, "Russia?"

"What is it?" Russia asked, rubbing his arms as he looked up at Prussia.

Prussia bent down next to him to pull him up. "You need to get to a warm place."

Russia sat up, rolling his eyes. "Why?"

"You're obviously cold."

"So? My house is a cold place, remember?"

"Just get back to the tub." Prussia sighed.

Russia got up, shrugging a bit. "Okay." He said, before he paused and thought about running again. Prussia looped his arm around his waist to move him toward the bathroom. Russia kissed Prussia's temple and wandered to the bathroom. He got back in the tub and added more hot water, shivering lightly still. Prussia stopped the water when it felt warm again and helped him in. Russia leaned back and sighed lightly in relief at the warmth. Prussia stayed out of the tub to let him warm up for now. Russia looked over at Prussia. "Why aren't you coming back in?" Prussia shrugged crawled back in sitting across from him. Russia watched Prussia and sat up, pulled him to his chest and laid back. Prussia moved his arms around him to hold him. Russia kissed his temple and rubbed his back. "I hate how cold this house is..."

"I would do something but really can't..."

"You keep me warm."

"Well you need more than just me..." mumbled Prussia.

Russia shook his head. "I only need you..." Prussia tightened his grip and snuggled into him a bit.

Russia smiled and rubbed his back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Russia." he smiled kissing his chin. Russia tilted his head up and kissed him lightly. He smiled and pulled away, splashing him in the face. Prussia frowned and splashed him back. Russia chuckled lightly and kissed him again. Prussia glared at him but kissed him back.

"Stop glaring, malenkaya krolik."

"I can glare all I want and we've went through this, I'm not a fucking woman."

"It must be your time of month." Russia teased.

"I just _told_ you I'm not a fucking woman!" Prussia snapped

Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek. "You are adorable when you are moody." Prussia groaned and laid his head back just giving up for now. Russia bit his neck, chuckling. "Hmmmm..."

Prussia flinched a bit and looked at him. "Nein." Russia grinned and bit him again. Prussia pushed at him. "Nein!"

"Da."

"Nein."

"Pansy~." Russia called him.

"I'm not a fucking pansy." Russia kissed his neck, smiling widely. Prussia refused to let his body react in anyway. Russia pulled away and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia couldn't help but kiss him back tightening his grip a bit. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him softly. Prussia continued to keep the kiss soft moving his hand to his hair. Russia rubbed his sides lightly, and pulled away to kiss his temple. "You are feeling warmer now right?" Prussia asked.

"...Maybeee." Russia tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing." Russia smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Russia pecked his lips lightly. "Mm-hm."

Prussia kissed him back, "Alright." Russia bit his nose lightly. Prussia's eyes narrowed glaring at him. Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his nose. Prussia kept glaring at him never getting as to _why_ he had to bite his nose.

Russia poked his side and kissed his neck. "I wanna turn the lights off."

"Why?" Prussia asked slapping his hand away.

"Because..."

Prussia saw he wasn't really going to be getting an answer and didn't really mind so he nodded, "Yeah I guess you can."

"...I need to go find candles though."

"I didn't even know you had candles."

"Yeah, well that's because you're an idiot." smiled Russia.

"Shut up and tell me where you _think_ they are and I'll help." Prussia snapped figuring it would be kind of hard to move around in pitch dark.

Russia shrugged. "Hiding from you. I can't tell you if I shut up."

Prussia cursed and glared at him more. "Just go get them then if you don't want to tell me." Russia pecked his lips and got out of the tub. He shut the lights off and left Prussia in the dark. Prussia quickly drained the water finding it becoming cold and didn't know if he should refill it because he didn't really know what Russia was getting at yet.

Russia eventually returned with some candles and a lighter. "How come you drained the tub? Weirdo."

"I didn't know if we'd need it and it was getting cold." Prussia stated watching him now.

"Fill it again." Russia smiled and lighted one of the candles, a four inch red cylinder one. Prussia turned on the warm water again to fill up the tub. Russia set the candle on the edge of the tub and watched him, smiling widely.

Prussia waited until the tub was full and shut off the water looking at him noticing the smile and couldn't help it as his eye twitched. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Nothing yet, why?" Russia chuckled lightly and tilted his head, watching him as his grin started to grow.

"You're smiling like you have something planned." Prussia stated with his eyes narrowing a bit.

Russia shrugged a bit and chuckled lightly. "What if I did have something planned?"

"It'd be nice to know."

"You are out of luck with that part then." Prussia couldn't help but pout for a second before looking away. Russia leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You will find out soon."

"Fine..." Russia chuckled lightly and nibbled on his ear. Prussia ignored him looking off to the side.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Prussia said leaning up against him. Russia smiled and stroked his cheek, kissing his temple. Prussia wrapped his arms around him snuggling into him.

"You are so affectionate lately." Russia chuckled lightly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Is it a bad thing?" _I almost lost you so I have a reason..._

"Not at all."

"Then be quiet." Prussia stated.


	115. Chapter 115

Um... This isn't one of the better chapters that I roleplayed. / It was different and really strange. Our 100% true full fledged fujoshi friend influenced the Russia in this story to add kink to it. ewe I hope you like it because even as I read it again... It still was 'eh' to me DX

* * *

"Not on your life." Prussia rolled his eyes and kissed his neck. Russia kissed his ear and nibbled on it lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia shivered a bit and lightly bit his neck. Russia shivered and traced his tongue along the edge of his ear. Prussia bit his lip and sucked on the bite a bit creating a hickey. Russia moaned lightly against his ear, nibbling on it lightly again. Prussia couldn't hold back the moan this time pulling him closer to him. Russia rubbed Prussia's back, moving his lips to his neck. He bit down lightly and sucked on his pulse. Prussia moaned again pulling him closer and slowly put his legs around him. Russia smiled and rubbed his hands over his thighs lightly, biting harder. Prussia tightened his legs around him a bit as his breath caught. Russia's smile grew and he kissed Prussia's pulse lightly. "I wanna try something." He said, rubbing his thumbs over his hips.

"Try something?" Prussia asked now seeing that he would figure out what Russia was wanting. Russia nodded and pecked Prussia's lips lightly. Prussia kissed him back wondering if he was ever going to tell him or not.

Russia pulled away and kissed Prussia's neck. "Close your eyes." Prussia looked at him warily but closed his eyes. Russia pecked his lips and reached for the lighted candle. Once he had it, he pulled away. "Keep them closed." He tipped the candle over and dripped a few wax droplets on Prussia's chest.

Prussia found it hard to keep his eyes closed and flinched from whatever was being put on his chest. "What the hell?" he snapped.

Russia grinned and chuckled lightly at his reaction. He blew on the wax on Prussia's skin, making the hot sensation go cold. "Relax." If Prussia's eyes were open he'd be glaring at him and clenched his fists to help him calm down. Russia kissed his neck and dripped a lot more wax on his chest, because it would entertain him. He watched the wax run down his chest until it solidified again. Prussia bit his lip to blood and clenched his fists tightly on the verge of opening his eyes to see what the hell he was doing. Russia pecked his lips. "It's okay...How does it feel? Weird?" He was grinning widely, trying not to laugh.

"Of course it feels fucking weird!" Prussia yelled at him. Russia chuckled and tipped the candle over again, pouring it over his shoulder. Prussia winced and tried to move away from it this time. Russia blew over the wax again to cool it, before he peeled it off his skin. Prussia groaned as it he felt whatever it was peeling away and bit his lip making a new hole.

"What's the matter krolik?"

"You." he growled.

"What about me?" asked Russia.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Having fun with you."

"That doesn't answer my question." Prussia mumbled.

"Yes it does." Prussia growled and pushed at him. Russia retaliated by pouring more wax onto his chest and stomach.

Prussia yelled slightly and couldn't help it this time opening his eyes to see the wax. "What the fuck?"

Russia put a hand over his eyes and pecked his lips. "Relax."

"Asshole." he spat. Russia blinked and poured more wax onto his chest and shoulder. Prussia's breath caught and he squirmed wanting to move away.

Russia kissed him and set the candle down. "That wasn't so hard."

Prussia opened his eyes glaring at him, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I could. Why? How did it feel?"

"It hurt and felt really weird." Prussia explained.

Russia kissed him softly. "It's alright." He peeled off the wax and rubbed Prussia's chest. Prussia winced as he peeled off the wax and continued to glare at him. Russia kissed his forehead and smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"To not do that again for awhile."

Russia chuckled lightly. "Okay."

"What made you think of that anyway?" Prussia asked. Russia just shrugged to that. Prussia rested his head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. Russia shivered and rubbed his sides, nibbling on his ear. Prussia kissed his lips pulling him close again.

Russia chuckled lightly and rubbed his thighs. "So, what would you like to do?" He kissed his neck.

"I don't mind right now..."

"Really?"

"No, I don't." Prussia repeated. Russia chuckled lightly and grinned. "Now what are you thinking?" Prussia asked looking up at him from his shoulder.

"Mmmm...Lots of things."

"Do I get to know any of them?"

"Maybe." smiled Russia. Prussia moved to look behind him not even bothering to pester him about it. Russia rubbed his sides and kissed his temple. "Want to get out now?"

"Yeah." Prussia nodded leaning over and unplugging the tub. Russia got out of the tub and handed Prussia a towel before he wrapped a towel around his waist. Prussia quickly dried off wrapping it around his waist and walked out to go get changed. Russia grabbed Prussia's hand and led him to his own room. Prussia wanted clothes for extra warmth but followed anyway. Russia closed the door behind him and kissed Prussia deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia kissed him back wrapping his arms around his torso. Russia nibbled on his lip before he pushed his tongue into his mouth to rub against his lightly. Prussia wrestled his tongue since he forced his inside his mouth and traced his spine. Russia rubbed his tongue harder and arched his back slightly. Prussia wrestled his tongue harder and lightly traced his spine upwards.

Russia moaned lightly, arching his back more. He rubbed Prussia's sides and his tongue harder. Prussia moved one hand to his thigh rubbing it lightly continuing the kiss. Russia shivered and tilted his head, pulling him closer. Prussia pulled away and kissed his jaw and neck moving his hand into the towel to ghost Russia's member. Russia moaned and bit his lip, stifling his moans, moving his hips slightly. Prussia found his member stroking it lightly as he continued kissing his neck and shoulder. Russia bit his lip hard and shivered. He put his hands on Prussia's hips and pulled him closer. Prussia continued to pick up his speed and bit his collarbone creating a new hickey.

Russia moaned and bucked his hips against Prussia's hand. "S-Shit..." He breathed, moaning. Prussia took in a nipple again twirling his tongue around it and moved his hands as fast as he could randomly thumbing the head. Russia moaned loudly and bit his lip. He pulled Prussia's head up and kissed him deeply, breathing heavily. Prussia kissed him back continuing the ministrations to his member. Russia felt himself getting close to his peak and his body was heating up. Prussia moved closer to him continuing the deep kiss and strokes. Russia pulled away and moaned loudly, bucking his hips as he reached his climax. Prussia felt him release into his hand and smiled kissing him on the jaw. Russia was breathing heavily and he buried his face in Prussia's neck. He kissed his neck smiling. Prussia wrapped his arms around him after wiping his hand off on his own towel. Russia kissed him deeply and pulled him closer. Prussia kissed back pulling him closer to him.

"I wanna...Try something else." Russia caught his breath and kissed Prussia's jaw.

Prussia really didn't want to but thought it couldn't really hurt, depending on what it was, "What would that be?"

Russia just smiled and kissed him deeply. "You'll see." Prussia's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything guessing he could go one more time at not knowing. Russia smiled and pushed Prussia onto the bed. "Wait here for a second." He said, going to his dresser to find something. Prussia sat there watching him closely. Russia came back and climbed over Prussia, kissing him lightly. Prussia kissed him back trying to look at his hands to see if he grabbed anything. Russia put his hands on each side of Prussia and kissed his forehead. Prussia looked at him slightly suspicious because after the candle thing, he was kind of expecting anything at this moment. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing." Prussia said shaking his head and pecking his lips. Russia kissed him back and started stroking him slowly. Prussia shivered as he kissed him feeling his body begin to slowly heat up with his strokes. Russia moved his hand faster and smiled against his lips. Prussia arched his back slightly biting his lip a bit.

Russia waited until he was fully hard and pulled his hand away, pulling his other hand up. Between his thumb and index finger, he held a simple iron ring. "Know what this is?" He grinned.

Prussia looked at it and his eye twitched. "Yes I do." He moved slightly away from him not really wanting that... ring on him.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips lightly. "Good."

Prussia moved a little farther again, "No..."

"No?" Russia rubbed his hand over his hip.

"I thought you said you wanted to try something but you already know what that is."

"I know what it is, but I've never used it on someone."

"Seriously?" Prussia asked.

"Is that surprising?"

"Kind of..." Prussia mumbled looking off to the side. Russia grinned and kissed him. He got up and went to get something else. Prussia watched him now wondering how many things he has or _wants_ to do. Russia came back and climbed over him, holding a hand behind his back. Prussia moved to a bit to see if he could see what was in his hand but couldn't and looked back at him. "Now what do you have?"

"Nothing~." He grinned and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

_What the fuck does he have?_ Prussia kissed looked at him trying to read it in his eyes, "I love you too."

Russia chuckled lightly, pulling away. He grabbed Prussia's hands and handcuffed them behind his back. "There we go."

"Fucking hell!" Prussia snapped hating these things. "I have _got _to get rid of these things." he grumbled.

"Have fun finding them all." Russia grinned. He stroked Prussia again then got the ring again, sliding it over the tip of his erection and down to the base, until it fit snuggly. "There we go."

Prussia glared at him trying to get his hands free and hated the cold on his member. "How many do you _have_?"

"...At least six." Russia stroked him and leaned down, rubbing his tongue along the tip of his member. Prussia moaned before he could bite his lip and wondered he _would_ ever find them all. He squirmed a bit knowing that this would just be a lot longer than before. Russia took more of him in his mouth, sucking lightly. He continued to slowly stroke him and rubbed his sides. Prussia moaned louder arching his back wanting to thrust into his mouth and couldn't even get a hold of his hair. So he began to fist the blankets underneath him as his body heated up. Russia felt him shaking slightly and smiled widely. "You can thrust if you want to, you can't release anyways." He chuckled and took more of him in his mouth. Prussia growled glaring at him holding the sheets even tighter feeling his breath become heavier. Russia sucked harder and stroked him faster. He moved his hand to his entrance and pushed a finger in.

Prussia moaned louder biting his lip and moving his hips so he could get easier access but hated it because he knew he wouldn't be able to release for a long time now. Russia slid in another finger and thrusted them slowly, rubbing his tongue along his shaft. Prussia moaned louder arching his back wanting more. Russia grinned and sucked harder, thrusting his fingers faster. Prussia squirmed again thrusting slightly now into his mouth knowing he was close but was cursing the fact he wouldn't be able to release until the ring was removed. Russia chuckled lightly and began humming against him, moving his fingers faster. Prussia thrusted again flushed breathing heavily from not being able to reach his release. Russia added another finger and pulled his mouth away. "What do you want?" Prussia shook his head refusing to tell him what he wanted because it was fucking obvious. Russia grinned and kissed him. "What if I completely refuse to let you release?" He pulled his fingers out.

"Fucker." he growled glaring at him still with lust evident in his scarlet eyes.

Russia grinned and positioned himself before he pushed inside of him. "Maybe I will now..." Prussia squirmed to adjust to him finding it a lot easier now to get used to the feeling. "Does it hurt?" Russia asked, moving slowly.

"A little... but you, keep moving." Prussia said breathing heavily.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Prussia snapped flushed already because he knew the cock ring was still on and he was needing release so badly now. He also wanted Russia to keep moving.

Russia began thrusting faster and kissed him deeply. "You are so easily confused." He smiled widely.

Prussia moaned loudly beginning to move his hips with his. "How am... I confused?"

"You just are." Russia moaned and rocked his hips, moving slowly. Prussia tried to move with him to make him faster but it failed and he kept moaning loudly sweating a lot. Russia began moving quickly again. "I wonder how long you can last..." In all retrospect he probably would've already released but with that cock ring he's been just wanting it more and more with each thrust. Prussia was moaning loudly feeling his throat begin to hurt a bit. Russia put his hands on his hips and thrusted harder, hitting his prostate. He moaned loudly and shivered, moving faster. Prussia saw little flashes of white as his prostate was continually hit making him moan even louder than before. He needed release so badly now he was biting his lip though so he didn't beg but was close to it. Russia smiled and kissed his temple. He picked up speed again, before he slowed down.

"...ee...lease..." was all he could get out from breathing so heavily.

"Hm?" Russia asked, moving slower.

"Fucker..." he spat.

"That's right." Russia smiled widely and chuckled.

"J...jus...take the damn thing off now." Prussia growled.

"Why?" Russia began thrusting hard and quickly again.

Prussia moaned loudly moving his hips with his needing his peak. "I need to... release dammit!" Russia chuckled and pulled the ring off his swollen erection. Prussia tried to make it not look as desperate as he sounded holding it back just a few seconds before releasing onto their stomachs and chests moaning loudly. Russia kissed him deeply and after a few more thrusts, he released inside of Prussia and rubbed his sides, moaning loudly as he rode out his orgasm. Prussia was panting heavily and still feeling his heart beat quickly.

Russia pulled out and undid his handcuffs. "So...How was that?" He asked between pants.

"Really good... but, torturous..." Prussia said still breathing heavily.

"I think that is one of the best times that we have ever done it." Russia said, smiling widely.

"Ass." Prussia said finally done rubbing his wrists before wrapping his arms around him.


	116. Chapter 116

Russia kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. "I'd like to do that again soon."

"Not unless it's put on _you_." Prussia smirked.

Russia blinked and thought for a second. "Not on your life."

"Then it's a no."

"Why not? You said it was really good."

"It was..." sighed Prussia.

"So why wouldn't you want a repeat?"

"It was torturing at the same time."

"That's what makes it fun, and that helps it feel better." Russia stated. Prussia sighed and laid his head back tired and still kind of red on his chest. Russia traced the marks on his chest lightly. "Did it really hurt a lot?"

"Only when you poured a lot."

"That's because it was right when it melted." Russia kissed the burn on his shoulder. "It'll hurt less next time."

"Who says there'll be a next time?"

"That would be fun to do again."

"Where did you get these ideas anyway?" asked Prussia.

"Books, people...lots of places."

"What _else_ have you heard about?" Prussia asked wondering now why he would suddenly want to try these things.

"A lot." Russia chuckled lightly.

Prussia wanted to but didn't want too at the same time. "Just tell me what it is before you try..."

"No promises."

"Tell me before you do."

"It's better when you don't know." Russia stated.

"I don't see how it's better." Prussia said.

"You wouldn't know how to react."

"So?"

"I love when that happens." smiled Russia. Prussia growled slightly looking off to the side. Russia kissed his neck. "What is something you would want to do?" Prussia shrugged really not knowing or really caring at what to do. "Hmmmmmm..." Russia grinned and kissed his neck.

"Now what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing..." Prussia really didn't want to know if he wouldn't tell him on what he was planning now so he tried to get out from under him actually kind of thirsty. Russia rubbed his sides and kissed his neck again, biting down lightly. "Where are you trying to go?"

"I'm thirsty." Prussia stated squirming slightly trying to still get out. Russia rubbed his sides and pecked his lips before he got up. Prussia got up after him heading to the kitchen.

Russia followed him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You are adorable."

"I am not adorable." Prussia snapped moving faster now.

"What if I said that you look hot from behind?" Russia pulled him closer, kissing his ear.

"Then I'd have to agree but I look good all around." Prussia smirked.

"Yeah...You do." Russia nibbled his ear lightly.

Prussia shivered and looked up at him kissing his chin. "Will I ever get to the kitchen?"

"Probably not." Russia smiled and pecked his lips. Prussia kissed him back and tried to take a couple more steps once he pulled away. Russia pulled him close and took slow steps with long pauses to throw him off.

Prussia's eye twitched as they walked and only after a few feet he squirmed to try to get free. "You're fucking annoying."

Russia rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly. "You complain too fucking much, you moody bastard."

"I'm not moody." he growled.

"Whatever you say, krolik." Prussia pushed at him so he could get to the kitchen. Russia bit his burned shoulder and let him go, chuckling lightly. Prussia glared at him and moved to the kitchen quickly. "I told you that you were moody!" Russia called with a grin. He wandered over to the living room and lied on the couch, closing his eyes. Prussia grabbed a beer deciding that'd be good enough and went to see where Russia went off too. Russia stretched and yawned, drumming his fingers over his bandages chest. "...I should take these out." He mumbled, tracing his injury lightly. Prussia noticed him on the couch and went over to him sitting on the edge of the couch. Russia opened his eyes and stared at Prussia, smiling. "You and your damn beer."

"Tastes better than your Vodka."

"To hell it does."

"It does." Prussia smirked at him.

"You wish."

"I don't have to."

Russia sat up and kissed Prussia deeply. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and rubbed against his. "It doesn't taste better." He said as he pulled away.

"Well it does so get over it." Prussia smirked.

"That's what you think. The only reason it tasted remotely good was because of your tongue."

"It tastes better than Vodka." he stressed every syllable.

"No it doesn't!" Russia exclaimed.

"Yes it does."

Russia rolled his eyes and shook his head. He started undoing his bandages to check on the stitches. "You only think it does because you are an idiot."

"Whatever." Prussia said watching him because he wanted to know if they were healing properly.

Russia moved the gauze and looked at the injury. "...It's a lot bigger than I thought it was...Hmmm..." Prussia figured it'd be that big because of the blood loss. Russia stared at it and then thought for a minute. "...Yeah...Now that I think of it, that was a big knife." He looked up at Prussia. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's alright just, don't do it again." Prussia said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Russia moved his head and kissed him. "I don't think that I will do that again..."

"Gut." Prussia said wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Russia pulled Prussia onto his lap and kissed his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good." Russia poked his sides. "You are a good source of entertainment."

Prussia moved away from his hand. "Nein."

"Da." Russia grinned and began tickling him.

Prussia pushed at him not even caring that he fell of the couch. "Nein."

"...You are so stubborn, zhechina."

"Of course I have to be stubborn."

"Yes, well it does make you a lot cuter, malenkaya zhechina." stated Russia. Prussia flipped him off and scooted away. Russia pulled him back. "You never get enough, do you? Easily stimulated, egotistical krolik." Prussia rolled his eyes and scooted even further away. Russia pulled him back. "Stay." He flicked his nose. Prussia's eyes widened before narrowing again before pulling away again. Russia pulled him back and held his arms around his waist, biting his nose. "Stay, Krolik."

Prussia pushed at him, "Stop it!"

Russia pulled him closer and kissed his temple. "Then stop moving away."

"I will if you stop biting my nose."

"I like biting your nose." And with that, Russia flicked it again.

"Stop flicking it also!" Russia shrugged and kissed it, then his forehead. Prussia leaned back still not very well at listening.

Russia pulled him to his chest. "Stay." He said, biting his ear.

Prussia hit him in the gut but not really hard, "Nein."

Russia chuckled lightly. "So stubborn..." He said, shaking his head.

"Of course I am."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." Prussia stated.

Russia kissed his temple lightly. "Mm-hm." Prussia wrapped his arms back around him. "You are so moody." Russia chuckled lightly.

"I'm not moody dammit." Prussia fought.

"You are moody like a cat. You want to pull away, than you want to be held. You are loving, then angry."

"It's all because of you!" Prussia accused.

"You always act that way!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do." smiled Russia.

"No, I don't."

"...Then you are oblivious."

"Because I'm not moody." Prussia said crossing his arms. Russia pulled away a bit to stare at him. Prussia stared right back at him wondering what he was saying.

Russia chuckled lightly. "You idiot."

"How am I an idiot?"

"You are my idiot. There are many reasons on how you are, but it's cute." Prussia narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Ha! You are moody!"

"No I'm not you do the same damn thing and all I have to do is call you Vanya."

Russia shrugged and kissed his temple. "Not really." Prussia knew he did that just because he was trying to prove a point. Russia rubbed Prussia's sides and kissed along his jaw. Prussia just lied toward the couch closing his eyes. "Are you tired or throwing a fit?" Russia asked kissing the burns on his chest.

Prussia glared at him as he kissed the burns, "I never was."

"With you, you can mostly only tell when you are loud or silent." Russia said, rubbing his hand over one. Prussia moved away from him at that. "What's wrong?" Russia asked, rubbing his sides.

"Nothing it just feels weird."

Russia grinned and kissed the one on his shoulder. "Good."

"How is that a good thing?"

"Because I enjoy having fun with you."

"Don't expect to do it again soon anyway." glared Prussia.

"What about the other thing I did?"

"Not that either."

"Why not!" Russia pouted up at him.

"It, was, I already told you!"

"I liked doing that though, it was fun!"

"For you..." _But also for me..._

"You said that it felt good!"

"I know!" Prussia said becoming slightly flushed.

"Then why can't we do it again?"

"I don't know."

"..."Prussia looked away and leaned back onto the couch. "It's going to happen again."

"Not anytime soon." Russia pouted and kissed his neck. "Why do you want to do it again?"

"Because I like doing that with you."

"Why exactly?"

Russia shrugged. "I just do." Prussia laid his head back on the couch. "But you like that kind of thing too, don't you?" Prussia mumbled under his breath. "You know you should take the dick out of your mouth and speak up." Prussia could only stare at him not able to speak because of how ridiculous that was. Russia grinned and pecked his lips. "What?"

Prussia glared at him and pushed him off. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Russia was laughing at this point.

"Asshole!" he snapped.

"Why are you getting mad?"

"I do." Prussia answered.

"Tell me what you were mumbling."

"I said I do."

"Good...Masochist." widely smiled Russia. Prussia kicked at him. Russia smacked him on the stomach. Prussia pushed at him wanting him off the couch. Russia fell off and pulled Prussia with him. "Why are you throwing a fit?"

"You don't need to fucking say it like that."

"Why wouldn't I say it like that? It's not a bad thing, and if you think about it, you are one."

"No I'm not." Prussia glared at him.

"You love me, and you said that the sex we had with a cock ring and handcuffs was really good."

"Yes I love you and so what if I said that?"

"I hurt you, and by saying that means you like being dominated and controlled during sex." Russia grinned.

"Asshole." he growled.

"How am I an asshole? You're the one who likes it, remember?"

"If I remember correctly you liked it too." stated Russia.

"Well, it makes things interesting, except I like doing the dominating."

"So?"

"That means that I am not as much as a masochist as you are." Russia shrugged.

"But you _are_ still one."

"At least I accept it more than you do."

"That'll just give you _more_ ideas to try!" exclaimed Prussia.

Russia grinned. "I already have many ideas."

"Yeah but admitting to it will make you actually _try _it."

"I would try it anyways."

"No you wouldn't because I'm not going to let you anymore unless I know." Prussia demanded.

"Only the first thing didn't turn out as well as I thought!"

"What were you expecting?"

"That it would be better." Russia shrugged. "...What if I found a riding crop?" _It should be around here somewhere... _

Well he has definitely used that before but it was him the one using it. "Only if it's me using it." he pointed out.

"Hmmmm...Possibly." Russia kissed his jaw. "It depends."

"Not any other way."

"Why?"

"Because."

"...Fine." mumbled Russia. Prussia smirked at him glad that he got to keep _his_ fun. Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "What's with that smirk?"

"Nothing." Prussia said kissing him back.

"Liar."

"It's nothing."

"Sure, it's because I'm letting you have control on _one_ thing, isn't it?" asked Prussia.

"Nein." Prussia said shaking his head.

"No to what?" Russia kissed his ear lightly.

"That isn't the reason I'm smirking." Prussia lied.

"Then why are you?"

"Because I can."

"...Ass..." Russia kissed him and rubbed his back lightly, pressing him closer. Prussia smirked again and kissed him back. Russia bit Prussia's lip, feeling his smirk. Prussia glared at him and tickled his neck so he would let go. Russia grinned but didn't let go of his lip. Prussia continued to tickle the back of his neck. Russia bit his lip to the blood and let go, tracing his tongue over his lip. Prussia glared at him. Russia rubbed his back and pecked his lips. "Moody."


	117. Chapter 117

"You just bit my lip, I have a fucking right to be pissed."

"I always bite you." Russia pecked his lips. "There I kissed it better." Prussia glared at him not really caring if he did that or not. "What do you want me to do so you stop glaring?" _Moody bastard._

"Nothing." Prussia said knowing it wouldn't be right if it wasn't Russia.

Russia kissed his neck and rubbed his sides lightly. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Prussia said kissing his ear nibbling on it a bit.

Russia shivered and bit down lightly on his pulse. "Good boy." He chuckled lightly. Prussia sighed and rested his head on his shoulder. Russia sucked on his pulse, rubbing his sides. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing right now."

"Hmmmmm..." Russia bit his burned shoulder. Prussia hissed and ignored it the best he could. Russia placed a light kiss over the bite and moved to his collarbone. Prussia rubbed his hands up his sides and down slowly. Russia shivered and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia kissed him back running his hands over his spine now. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia smiled and kissed him back deeper. Russia nibbled on his injured lip lightly, rubbing his hands slowly over his thighs. Prussia shivered and moved one hand to his chest to roam over it. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, pushing his tongue into his mouth, lightly rubbing against his. Prussia slowly began rubbing his tongue up against his as well. Russia rubbed his tongue slightly harder and traced along his mouth. Prussia moaned a bit as he moved his hand lower on his torso. Russia smiled and rubbed back against his tongue, rubbing his hands over his thighs and hips.

Prussia moaned again roughening the kiss a little more. Russia roughened the kiss as well and pulled him closer. Prussia kissed him back and decided to grind slightly against him. Russia moaned lightly and grinded his hips back. Prussia did it again moving to kiss his neck. Russia titled his head, biting his lip lightly. He pulled him closer and rubbed his back. Prussia smiled as he continued his ministrations on his neck. Russia moaned lightly and bit his lip harder, ghosting his hand over his groin. Prussia moaned a bit more as he began kissing his neck a little rougher. Russia moaned a bit louder and began stroking him lightly and slowly. Prussia arched his back a bit and moved to kiss his collarbone. Russia moaned lightly and began stroking him a bit faster, kissing his head lightly. Prussia moaned louder and bit his collarbone to create a considerably large hickey. Russia shivered and bit his lip, thumbing the head lightly. Prussia put his head on his shoulder only for a moment as his breath quickened before attacking the other side of his neck.

Russia stroked him quickly and rubbed his other hand along his spine slowly and lightly. He shivered and tilted his head to give him easier access. Prussia was biting a little more harder moaning the whole time against his skin and pulling him closer wanting more. Russia pulled his hand away and wrapped his arms around his waist, moaning lightly and breathing hard. Prussia moved to kiss him deeply back on his lips grinding slightly against him. Russia moaned lightly and kissed him back deeply, pulling him closer. He grinded his hips back, putting his hands on his waist. Prussia was still slightly tired from Russia's earlier antics so he didn't really want to go through it again. So he pulled away and pecked his lips. Russia pecked his lips and then his forehead. "I'm going to go make something to eat."

"That sounds good." Prussia said feeling slightly hungry now that he mentioned it.

Russia kissed his temple and got up. "Is there anything that you want?"

"Just whatever you feel like cooking." Prussia said not really caring.

"You are so damn difficult."

"How is that difficult? I could've said I wanted wrust and pizza!"

"At least that is something way more specific than 'whatever you feel like'." Russia stated.

"Well I don't care I'm just hungry." Prussia stated.

"Ass!"

"You're the one being difficult now."

"Not really, I just enjoy making you mad." smiled Russia.

"I'm not the one getting riled up."

"Who says that I am really getting riled up?" Russia smiled widely at him.

"You yelled 'ass'."

"So?"

"That's riled up if you yell." pointed out Prussia.

"Nope. It's riled up if I really start yelling." Prussia waved it off and lied back on the couch. "Moron." Russia chuckled and went to the kitchen. Prussia stared at the ceiling listening to the distant sounds of Russia in the kitchen and closed his eyes thinking. Russia just started making whatever sounded good and was simple to make. He absentmindedly poked his stitches, wincing slightly. Prussia found himself trying to fall asleep so he sat up and rubbed his eyes so he didn't. Russia eventually returned with two plates with a bunch of different things on it. "Here." He said, setting a plate on Prussia's lap.

Prussia looked at it seeing the variety and smiled a bit. "Danke." He began to eat it in his normal fashion.

"No problem." Russia said, watching him eat. "Watching you is always interesting..." He said, starting to eat.

Prussia stopped momentarily to look at him, "I don't get how it's interesting to watch me."

Russia shrugged and kissed his temple. "It just is really entertaining and interesting." Prussia didn't get him sometimes and just went back to eating. Russia chuckled lightly and shook his head. _He is so odd... _Prussia finished his plate and left it on his lap since the table was broken, so unAwesome at how that happened, and leaned back into the couch. Half-way in his plate, Russia stopped and put his head on Prussia's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's cold..."

"Well if you keep eating warm food it might help a bit and some clothes probably wouldn't hurt." Prussia stated.

"...Nah...I think I may go to sleep for a while though..." Russia buried his face in his neck.

"I'm tired as well too." Prussia admitted wrapping his arms around him.

"You should be." Russia said, kissing his forehead as he pulled him close.

"It's your fault."

"Mm-hm!" Russia grinned and pulled him closer. "But you loved it."

"Ass." Prussia growled slightly but let himself be pulled closer.

"How does that make me an ass?" Russia asked.

"Because you made me tired."

"So? You had fun with it, so it's your fault too."

Prussia sighed and put his head on his. "Yeah I guess so."

Russia chuckled lightly and pulled away to stand up. "Come on~." He grabbed Prussia's hands and pulled him to his feet. Prussia kept a hold of his hand as he followed him. Russia led him to his room and to his bed. He sat down and pulled Prussia close, before he laid back and pulled him on top of him. Prussia wrapped his arms around him to stay close to him and snuggled into him. Russia pulled the covers over them and kissed his forehead, rubbing his back. He hummed a tune lightly and closed his eyes. Prussia closed his eyes and wondered what he was humming as he began feeling sleep take over him. Russia kissed his forehead and smiled, pulling him closer. "Ya lyblyu tebla..." He said softly.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia replied yawning before finally falling asleep. Russia smiled and buried his face in his hair, falling asleep. Prussia was in a deep sleep thanks to all the stuff Russia decided to do making him extremely tired.

* * *

Russia woke up hours later and began rubbing Prussia's back, tracing his spine. He kept his eyes closed and yawned lightly. Prussia moved slightly but didn't do much other than continue sleeping. Russia wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his head lightly. Prussia stirred a bit and tightened his grip on him. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, kissing his ear. Prussia opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Hey." Russia said softly, kissing his forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Prussia yawned a bit but smiled.

Russia smiled back and kissed him softly. "Good." Prussia kissed him back and put his head on his shoulder. "Are you still tired?" Russia asked, rubbing his back.

"Not really, just waking up."

"Alright." Russia smiled and kissed his head. "Do you need anything?"

"Not right now." Russia nodded and rested his hand on his side. Prussia put his chin on his shoulder and looked around thinking of what they should do.

"Have you watched any of the movies that we got in Moscow?"

"No, actually I haven't." Prussia said smiling a bit happy to see he thought of something to do.

"Do you want to watch them?" Russia asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Sure." Prussia said moving to get off him. Russia sat up and stretched. He got up and got some clothes and pulled them on, yawning. Prussia went to his bedroom so he could slip some clothes on. Russia wandered to the living room and sat on the couch, closing his eyes as he rested his head back against it. Prussia came in and saw the bag so he began to look for which movie sounded good at the time.

Russia opened his eyes and looked over at Prussia. "Does anything look good?"

Prussia picked out one and put it in before coming over to the couch. "We'll start with this one."

"Alright, is it another war one?" Russia asked, staring at the screen.

"Yep."

"You are so predictable when it comes to this."

"No I'm not." argued Prussia.

"Yes, you love movies filled with war and violence."

"That doesn't make me predictable."

"It's not a bad thing." Russia assured him.

"I don't like being predictable though."

"You are rarely predictable though, so it works."

"That makes it better than." Prussia said seeing the movie was finally starting.

Russia kissed his temple and wrapped his arms around him. "Mm-hm." Prussia leaned into him watching the movie. Russia pulled him close and rested his head against his, staring at the television. Prussia smiled a bit and watched the movie as he wrapped his arms around him. Russia smiled and chuckled lightly, kissing his head.

"You laugh a lot."

"Do I really?"

"Yes, you laugh a lot." repeated Prussia.

"Do you hate my laugh?"

"No, why would you assume that? It's just that when I hear it sometimes I think you're planning something but I don't hate it."

Russia shrugged a bit and kissed his head. "Maybe I am planning something..."

"Asshole stop making me paranoid."

"Why are you paranoid?"

"After yesterday I have a right to be." Prussia stated.

"You liked it."

"So..."

"So get over it, cause you know, it could get worse." pointed out Russia.

"No it won't get worse because I won't let it." Prussia stated.

"You don't have to have a say in it for it to happen."

"Yes I do."

"Nope!"

"Yes." Prussia growled.

"You'd get to use a riding crop, so shush." Russia put a finger over his lips. "Stay." Prussia glared at him tempted to bite his finger but didn't. "Stop glaring or you won't get to do anything." Russia grinned. Prussia quickly moved his hand up to tickle the back of his neck. Russia's grin grew and he pulled Prussia's hand away. "No."

Prussia used his other hand to tickle him. "Ja."

Russia held his wrists and grinned. "No."

"Ja." he said fighting to move his hands back to his neck.

"Nyet." Russia let go of his wrists and chuckled lightly.

"Why not?" Russia shrugged and kissed him. He smiled widely and began tickling his sides. Prussia bit his lip and grabbed for his wrists to pull his hands away. "If I can't you can't."

"You would do it anyways." Russia murmured, kissing him again.

"So?" Prussia asked kissing him back.

"So I will do it anyways." Russia moved his wrists to try to get him free.

"Nein." Prussia said holding them tighter.

Russia nibbled on his lip, smiling. "Why not?"

"I don't want to be tickled."

"Ass." Russia smiled and kissed his neck.

"No I'm not." Prussia said shivering slightly.

"Mm-hm~." Russia bit down lightly on his pulse. Prussia tried to shy away from him but keep his wrists from being useless. Russia smiled and kissed his jaw. "I'm not going to tickle you."

"That's hard to believe."

"...Ass. I won't."

"Better not..." Prussia said letting his wrists go. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him softly. Prussia kissed him back putting his arms around him. Russia smiled and nibbled his lip, rubbing his lower back. Prussia refused him entrance and continued kissing him. Russia rolled his eyes and began rubbing his sides. Prussia smirked and pulled him closer. Russia held him close and bit his lip, slightly hard. Prussia still refused him entrance tracing his spine a bit. Russia arched his back slightly and pulled him closer, rubbing his sides lightly. Prussia continued to trace his spine going slower. Russia shivered and arched his back, kissing him deeper. Prussia kissed him deeper and nibbled on his lip a bit. Russia opened his mouth slightly and held him slightly tighter. Prussia snaked his tongue inside rubbing slightly over his tongue and the sides of his mouth.


	118. Chapter 118

Russia rubbed along his tongue and titled his head slightly, moving a hand to his cheek to lightly stroke it. Prussia continued kissing him making it rougher as he his hand traveled to his hair tangling his fingers in his locks. Russia kissed him back roughly and began wrestling his tongue, pressing him closer. Prussia wrestled his tongue right back tugging at his hair a bit. Russia shivered a little and smiled a bit, before he began rubbing his tongue harder. Prussia smiled and let his one hand rub his hip. Russia rubbed up his sides and back, pulling him closer. Prussia pulled away to kiss his jaw. Russia shivered and tilted his head back slightly. Prussia bit his jaw a bit before kissing his neck and then looking away to watch the movie. Russia shivered and buried his face in his neck, holding him close. Prussia smiled as he watched the movie wondering what was going on. Russia rubbed his side absentmindedly, closing his eyes for a while.

Prussia continued to watch the movie and didn't take long to catch up to what was going on. Russia pulled away after the while and started watching the movie again, leaning back against the couch. Prussia frowned slightly at that action but let him as the movie began the final war scene. Russia watched the fighting begin and tilted his head slightly, watching it with a newfound interest. Prussia decided to keep all comments about how they should be fighting and defending and also to how sloppy their fighting style was. Russia yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him until his elbows made slight popping sounds. Prussia looked over at him, "If you're still tired you should go back to sleep."

Russia shook his head and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm not tired though." He murmured.

"You look it."

"...Eh."

"You're acting tired or is the movie just boring?" asked Prussia. Russia shrugged and buried his face into his chest. Prussia sighed and wrapped his arms around him looking back toward the movie. Russia rubbed his sides and sighed lightly, smiling widely. Prussia was still intrigued into the movie and found of course a romance in it only making him stick his tongue out. He hated when they ruined epic war movies with a stupid romance side story.

Russia looked up at the movie and then at Prussia. "What's with the face?"

"Nothing." Prussia said leaning his head back.

"You are so weird."

"No I'm not."

"How so?" Russia asked.

"I'm just not."

"Says you."

"And I'm right." stated Prussia.

"That's what you think."

"Well I am."

"Liar." Russia argued.

"You're the liar."

"You wish."

"Liar." continued Prussia.

"You're in denial."

"You are."

"You are." Russia repeated.

"Nope."

"I'm afraid so."

"No." stressed Prussia.

"Accept it."

"No, because I'm not."

"You are." Russia smiled.

"No I'm not."

Russia put a hand over his mouth. "Shush." Prussia bit it shaking his head. "Yes and I will bite you back." Prussia didn't let go and shook his head again. "Yes." Prussia shook his head. Russia leaned over and bit his shoulder. "How are the burns?" He asked, pulling his hand away.

"They don't really hurt." Prussia replied ignoring the fact he bit his shoulder.

"Good...We should do it again."

"Why?"

"It would be fun." Prussia looked away seeing the movie had ended but didn't say anything looking at the ceiling. "What is the matter now, Krolik?...Hmmm..."

"Nothing is wrong."

Russia kissed his jaw. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Good...Hm...Wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Prussia asked tempted to just say yes instead of asking.

"Russian Roulette?" Russia asked, not serious at all.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's a stupid game." stated Prussia.

"Nope...What's a fun game?"

"Well I would usually play strip poker with France and Spain." Prussia shrugged not really knowing if he would take him up on it.

Russia blinked and tilted his head. "I've never played that before."

"Seriously?"

"...Yeah...Why?"

"Do you have cards then?" Prussia asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then go get them."

"Bite me." Russia said getting up.

"Kesesesese." he laughed not being able to hold it back.

"What are you laughing about now?" Russia asked with a sigh.

"You're actually doing it."

"So?"

"It's funny." Russia flipped him off and went to go get the cards. Prussia smiled and got up to turn off the movie. Russia came back with the cards and threw the box at Prussia's head. Prussia looked at him and grabbed the cards. "Asshole." He went over to the couch and then remembered they didn't have a table... "We might have to go to the kitchen since there's a table."

"Yeah, we kind of have to..." Russia said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Come on, jackass."

"I'm not a jackass." he smirked but followed him anyway to the kitchen.

"Yes you are." Russia said, sitting at the table. Prussia shrugged it off and sat down shuffling the cards. "...So...How exactly do you play this game?"

"It's like regular poker but if you lose the hand you pick which article of clothing to take off." Prussia explained dealing out the cards stopping at five each.

"...I see." Russia took his cards. "Sounds like it would be an interesting game."

"It can be but it might kind of boring since it's only two people." Prussia said looking at his cards.

"Hmmm...Maybe...But you would probably have a way to make it better."

"I'll probably think of something when we get a little farther, how many cards?" Prussia asked.

Russia looked over his cards for a second and looked up. "Two." He said, picking the ones to discard. Prussia gave him two cards to from the deck then discarded three of his own replacing them with new ones. Russia watched him change his cards and set his down. "Two Pair." He said, yawning a bit.

"Verdammt, one pair." Prussia said deciding to take off his shirt then an idea came to his mind. "Alright, the person to keep at least one article of clothing on at the end, gets to pick what kind of thing we do next time they have a crazy idea." he suggested shuffling the cards again.

Russia watched him for a minute and tilted his head. "Alright, that sounds good to me." He shrugged slightly and grinned. "Just prepare to lose."

"No way, I'm going to win." Prussia smirked dealing out the cards again.

"Mm-hm, that's what you think." Russia said, taking his cards and looked over them. _Hmmmmm..._

Prussia saw that this was a promising hand, "I _know_ I will."

"You just keep thinking that." Russia said, changing four cards.

Prussia only wanted two cards, "You're the one that shouldn't be so confident."

"Maybe, but then again, you are the over-confident one."

"No I'm not and I have a Full House." he smirked.

"...Shit." Russia set down his cards, three of a kind. He pulled off his shirt. "And, you are. Egotistical bastard."

"I just know my element." Prussia smiled taking the cards to start again. Actually he usually tanked but then again that was also because he was drunk and France would cheat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you are still going to lose."

_ As long as I keep my attention on it…_ Prussia dealt the cards again.

~_Damn this game..._ Russia was losing, seeing as he had boxers and Prussia still had his pants. He did not want to give that jackass the satisfaction of winning.

Prussia couldn't help but smirk as he saw the situation Russia was in but his luck was slowly turning because he had absolute crap, the lowest of the low. "What do you got?"

"A straight." Russia replied, leaning back. _This is going to suck if I lose now... _

Prussia frowned showing he had crap. "Nothing." He got up and took off his pants and hurriedly to begin dealing the next hand.

Russia grinned and sat up. _Looks like my luck is starting to change._ "Looks like you are going to lose."

"No I'm not!" Prussia snapped knowing this wasn't the greatest time to lose his temper.

"Mm-hm~!" Russia chuckled. "By the way you are reacting, than yes, you are." Prussia gathered up the cards biting his lip and trying his best to shuffle the cards. Russia grinned and watched him. _Hmmm...I wonder what he would do if I pissed him off. _Prussia dealt the cards trying to keep calm. Russia took his cards and tilted his head. _Damn it..._ He kept his face straight, but wanted to frown. Prussia took his cards having a feeling it was going to be close. Russia exchanged a few cards and titled his head the other way. _Hmmmmm... _Prussia exchanged his cards and didn't get much better but it'll have to work... hopefully.

"A flush." Prussia said lying it down on the table.

"Full house." Russia grinned, setting his cards down. Prussia hit his head on the table mumbling how at why did his luck have to change right when he needed it. "I told you that you would lose~." Russia grinned and chuckled in triumph.

"I was winning though..." Prussia got up and took off his boxers like he was supposed to and glared at him. "How the hell did you get lucky?"

Russia grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just knew that you would lose...It was kind of obvious."

"How the hell was it obvious?"

"You have horrible luck, as well as a hot head." Prussia was about to snap at that but just glared at him. "My point exactly. Come here." Russia smiled widely and drummed his fingers over the table.

"Now?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Come here."

"Nein."

"A bet is a bet, take it like a man, whiney bitch." Russia chuckled.

"So? You said you probably weren't going to do it so I can stay here."

"Hmmm...And if I do decide to do something?"

"Well then I guess I'll have to." Prussia stated.

"Come here then~." Prussia sighed and went over to him. Russia pulled him onto his lap and rubbed his thighs. "Hmmm...What should I do with you?" Prussia growled not answering to that. Russia kissed his jaw lightly. "You are so moody." He smiled and rubbed his sides.

"I'm not moody." Prussia stated.

"You just keep thinking that. Hmmm...Maybe tying you up would be good..." Prussia would make a comment but a bet is a bet so he was stuck. "What do you think? Since you _have_ to have a say in everything."

"It's a bet I don't _have _a say this time." Prussia growled looking off to the side.

"You don't have a say on what I choose, but I'm curious as to what you think of some of the choices."

"...Fine..." Already figuring he just wanted to know so he could see which one he would have more fun with.

Russia grinned and kissed his cheek. "Good boy."

"Don't call me that." he snapped.

"Boy?" Russia titled his head. "Oh well, you'll get over it. So, what if I did tie you up?"

"Depending on what'd you do it'd probably be a smart move." Prussia explained because if it was something very out there, he'd probably try kicking him or something.

"Good." Russia chuckled and pecked his lips. "I wonder what else I should do...Hmmm..." Prussia put his head on his shoulder letting him think about it. "Got it." Russia grinned and rested his head against his.

"What is it?" Prussia asked keeping his head where it was.

"Maybe chains...I wonder where I put those shackles anyways."

_ Chains? But then again this is Russia..._ "You only figured out what to tie me with?"

"That's half the fun. The other half is...Well, a lot of things." widely smiled Russia.

"And you're not going to tell me a single one are you?"

"Possibly..."

"Figures..." Prussia said not really moving because a bet was a bet.

Russia kissed his head and rubbed his sides. "Mmmmmm I wonder..." Prussia bit his lip so no remarks were made hoping he could see what he was thinking. "Okay, I've got it." Russia smiled and kissed his ear.

"Are we going to do this now then?" Prussia asked sitting back up.


	119. Chapter 119

"Possibly." He chuckled lightly. Prussia kissed the side of his mouth before resting his head back on his shoulder. Russia smiled and rubbed his back. "Alright, let's go, affectionate moody krolik."

Prussia growled and pulled away to grab his clothes, "Jackass."

"Just leave them." Russia grabbed his forearm and pulled him away, kissing his jaw. "You are so moody." He grinned.

"I'm not fucking moody." Prussia snapped dropping his clothes.

Russia pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Mm-hm."Prussia didn't put his arms around him glaring at him. "There you go~." Russia grinned and pulled him closer. "Perfect." He chuckled and pulled him towards his room.

"How the hell is that perfect?" Prussia exclaimed.

"It's fun when you are pissed off." Russia said with a shrug.

"Well I am because you keep calling me moody."

"And that means some of my plan has already worked." Prussia continued glaring at him as he was half dragged into the room. Russia pulled Prussia into his room and pushed him onto the bed. "Wait here for a second." He said, before he left the room. Prussia sat up in the bed glaring at the door hating how his luck turned out today. Russia shortly returned and was grinning widely. "Are you still pissed off?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Great~. Now let me see your wrists." Prussia continued glaring at him as he put his wrists out. Russia kissed his temple and put shackles on his wrists, before he pushed him back and connected them to the headboard. "There we go~!"

Prussia looked at the shackles and then to Russia before glaring at him sending mental daggers with his eyes. "Fucker..." he mumbled knowing how badly these will hurt if he tried to get his hands free. Russia grinned and kissed him lightly, rubbing his sides. "Whatever you say, jackass." He chuckled lightly and kissed his neck. Prussia shivered and tried to move his body away just because he could. Russia watched him and kissed his neck again. He grabbed a pillowcase and folded it before he tied it around Prussia's head tightly to cover his eyes. Prussia groaned really hating to have his eyes covered and now there was definitely no chance in knowing in what he was going to do. Russia chuckled and rubbed his sides and stomach slowly. He kissed his chest lightly and then pecked his lips. Prussia felt his lips and kissed him back shivering slightly at his sides and stomach being rubbed. The one thing that happened when you lost one sense, like seeing, the other senses go in to over drive.

Russia grinned and kissed along his jaw. "Maybe I should use the ring again, then you really would have no control." Prussia said a line of German curses and tried once again to move away from him. "That looks like a yes." Russia pulled away and looked around for it. He found it and started stroking him lightly, kissing his ear. Prussia cursed again biting his lip really hating that stupid ring. "What's wrong?" Russia grinned and kissed him deeply, stroking him faster. Prussia bit his lip more hiding the moan that wanted to escape and didn't reply. Russia pulled his hand away and sat up. He blew on the ring to make it really cold and placed it on the Prussian, kissing his neck.

Prussia gasped at the sudden cold on his member, "Asshole!"

Russia chuckled and grinned, pecking his lips. "What's the matter?"

"You're an ass." he growled.

"Whatever you say, I just like toying with you." Russia smirked a little.

"Kind of figured that."

"Mm-hm..." Russia bit down hard on his pulse. Prussia hissed slightly at the fast intake of breath and bit his lip again. "Did that hurt?" Russia chuckled lightly and bit down again, softer this time.

"No, it didn't." he half lied biting his lip again.

"Really now?" Russia traced his tongue over the bite and started sucking on it.

"No... it didn't."

"Hmmm..." Russia made a trail of kisses along his neck and to his collar bone, biting every now and again. Prussia this time couldn't help a small moan escape his lips and squirmed slightly underneath him. Russia chuckled and rubbed his sides. "Why are you squirming? What do you want?"

"Nothing." Prussia replied quickly.

"I see." Russia placed a kiss above his belly button. Prussia went back to biting his lip and focused on not squirming again. Russia chuckled lightly and rubbed his hands along his hips. "Why are you biting your lip?"

"Because I can." _So far nothing different other than the shackles..._

"I'm just curious as to what you will do once I actually start doing something."

"Like?" Prussia asked still desperately wanting to know.

"You'll see~...Wait, actually you won't."

"Bastard."

"Whatever you say, you can't really do anything right now, so just enjoy it." smiled Russia.

"Going to be hard." which was an obvious lie since the last time he couldn't see he did...

"Whatever you say." Russia started slowly stroking him before he took the tip in his mouth. Prussia moaned a bit but refused to let his body move and bit his lip harder. Russia chuckled lightly and took more of him in his mouth, still grinning widely. Prussia moaned again trying to keep his body from moving thanks to his mouth not listening to the fact he didn't want to be enjoying this but that was only wishing. Russia hummed lightly and began slowly bobbing his head, watching his face. He chuckled lightly and traced slow circles on his hips with his thumbs. Prussia moaned loudly and arched his back wanting more again but didn't at the same time because then it would be awhile before he got his release knowing Russia. Russia chuckled lightly and pulled away. He kissed Prussia's collarbone lightly and then kissed him deeply.

Prussia kissed him back breathing heavily feeling his body heat up now at the slightest touch. Russia nibbled lightly on his lip and pushed his tongue into his mouth. He traced it along the inside of his mouth and avoided his tongue. Prussia would try to rub against his tongue only having it move away so he tried to lean his head back but wasn't much room for that either. Russia finally rubbed his tongue lightly, grinning widely. He kept the pressure light to tease the Prussian, and traced his sides lightly. Prussia rubbed up against his deepening and trying to make it rougher. Russia rubbed his tongue harder, letting him make the kiss rougher. Prussia continued to roughen it and tried to pull him closer only getting a biting pain his wrists. Russia kissed him deeper, pressing closer to him when he felt him attempt to move. He smiled widely and tilted his head. Prussia was half tempted to move his legs around him but that would come across even more needier than he already looked thanks to that gott damn ring.

Russia ran his hands along his hips and thighs, moving them slowly. He broke the kiss and kissed his jaw lightly. Prussia was still breathing heavily and still wanted more but bit his lip so he couldn't say it. Russia moved to his neck and began forming hickeys along the light skin, before he moved to the other side and formed a large bruise from his biting and sucking. Prussia arched his back again moaning and began to think of how long he was going to make this last. Russia got an idea and pulled away completely, grinning and chuckling. Prussia cursed and if he could see, he closed his eyes tightly. Russia got off the bed, and stretched. "I'll be back in a moment, krolik."

Prussia growled at that and figured while he was away he could try to get the blindfold off, and then remembered the bet. _Verdammt._

Russia returned a few minutes later, stirring something in a bowl. Melted chocolate. "Did you miss me?" He asked, getting back on the bed.

"Not really." Prussia said being able to calm himself down a good amount.

"That's because you're an idiot."

"You're an idiot."

"Jackass." Russia tilted his head and took the spoon out of the bowl, dripping some of the dark, warm liquid on Prussia's chest.

Prussia tilted his head a bit wondering what the hell was being put on his body. _At least it didn't hurt..._

Russia chuckled lightly and traced his tongue over the chocolate on his chest. "What do you think it is?" He asked, grinning.

"Apparently something you can eat unless you're just being weird." Prussia guessed.

"What if it's both?" Russia dribbled some over his collar bone and began forming hickeys as he got it off. Prussia's breath caught and began to think of what it could be. Russia chuckled lightly and bit his pulse softly. "Any ideas?"

"Not... really."

"Want a hint?"

"No, I can figure it out..." Prussia stated.

"Sure you can." Russia chuckled and poured more onto his chest. Prussia continued to think as more of it was poured on his chest and was hoping it wasn't maple syrup, that shit was sticky. Russia cleaned off the chocolate and sat up. "Any ideas yet?" Russia asked, putting some in his mouth.

Prussia was very happy it wasn't maple syrup and tried to glare at him. "Yeah since you did that, chocolate." Russia chuckled and kissed him deeply, rubbing his hips lightly. "I'm guessing I'm right then." Prussia smirked.

"Possibly." Russia traced his tongue along Prussia's lips. Prussia refused to kiss him but did recognize the chocolate taste left on his tongue. Russia kissed his neck lightly and pulled away to set the bowl on his end table. "You were right, good krolik." He grinned and kissed him again. Prussia kissed him back this time happy to see that his new crazy idea wasn't that bad after all. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth and rubbed hard against his tongue, before he pulled away. He pecked his lips and reached for two more things, a candle and a lighter. He chuckled lightly and kissed his neck. Prussia kissed him back and shivered when he kissed his neck. He would've asked if he was done now but then again that would probably only encourage it so he kept his lips shut. Russia lit the candle and titled his head, sitting up. He waited a minute and grinned widely, dripping the warmer of the wax onto Prussia's chest.

Prussia winced again and couldn't move very far this time. "Fuck..." It was the candles again.

Russia grinned and kissed his neck. "Is something wrong?"

"No... it was just, surprising."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as the first time actually..." explained Prussia.

"Does it still feel weird?"

"Definitely." Prussia stated.

Russia poured more onto his chest and stomach. "I see..." Prussia closed his eyes tightly and refrained from biting his lip as breathing got slightly heavier. He was pouring more at a time than the first time also... Russia chuckled and pecked his lips. "How does that feel?"

"Still weird..."

"Does it hurt more this time?"

"Well, pouring more at a time, a little." Prussia said.

"Good." Russia poured a bit more on and then set the candle down. "I wonder how long I should go without letting you release..." He murmured, stroking him again.


	120. Chapter 120

"Ass." he growled.

"Maybe a long time then..."

"Bastard."

"Whatever you say." Russia gave him a few hard and fast strokes, then slowed down again. Prussia bit his lip and forced his back not to arch to his touch. "What about that? How did that feel?" Russia grinned and picked up his pace again. Prussia bit his lip harder refusing to let him know it was feeling good and forced his body to stay as still as possible. Russia tilted his head and went faster before he pulled his hand away. Prussia let his lip go and was breathing heavily. Russia grinned and grinned before he leaned down and took almost all of him in his mouth. Prussia wasn't expecting that of course and moaned squirming slightly before he could get back in control of his body. Russia chuckled and began bobbing his head slowly, sucking lightly. Prussia arched his back again continuing to moan. Russia rubbed his sides and grazed his teeth along his length. Prussia shivered breathing heavily as he continued to moan a little louder. Russia chuckled and pulled away a bit to trace his tongue along the head.

Prussia knew in reality, he was close. Russia felt him throbbing a bit and pulled away. He chuckled and kissed above Prussia's heart. Prussia knew he was going to do that so he tried to stop breathing heavily and would glare at him. Russia pecked his lips and smiled. He got up to go get something of his drawer, a bottle of lube. He went back and kissed Prussia's neck. "How pissed would you be if I left you here?"

"Pretty damn pissed." Prussia snarled now wondering what he was doing since he heard him open a drawer.

"Really?" Russia chuckled and pecked his lips. "I won't do that to you...yet."

"Fucker..." Prussia growled.

Russia chuckled and opened the bottle, pouring some liquid on his hand. _Hmm...It's pretty cold. _He grinned and started slowly stroking him again.

Prussia froze up shivering from the touch. _Fuck... that's cold._

Russia smirked a bit and laughed a little. "Is it cold?"

"Jerk."

"You'll get over it."

"Maybe..." Russia chuckled and kissed him deeply. He pulled his hand away and moved it to his entrance, pushing a finger in. Prussia was beginning to get used to it so he didn't squirm that much as he felt the intrusion. Russia added another finger and began scissoring them. He rested his head on his chest and listened to his heart. Prussia's heart was going a little bit faster than normal thanks to all the stimulation and was moaning a bit. Russia smiled and kissed his chest lightly, adding another finger, moving them quickly. Prussia moaned more lifting his hips slightly. Russia chuckled lightly and stretched his fingers, kissing his jaw. Prussia wanted him to move on but of course like usual he wasn't going to say anything. Russia kept up his movements for a minute and pulled his fingers out. He kissed his neck lightly and rubbed a hand over his chest. Prussia looked away just really wanting to release now...

"Something wrong, krolik?" Russia asked, sitting up.

"No..."

"Good." Russia positioned himself and slowly thrusted into him. Prussia had a sharp intake of breath but released it only after a few thrusts moaning loudly. Russia thrusted slowly, deciding to torture him. Prussia tried not to growl or anything as his breathing got heavy again. Russia chuckled lightly and when he was almost completely out, he thrusted hard and quickly into him, moaning. Prussia arched his back moaning loudly. Russia smiled and fiddled with the shackles until they were no longer attached to the headboard, thrusting quickly. Prussia at first didn't realize his hands were free until he hit his prostate making him grip his back and move his hips with him moaning louder. Russia moaned and pulled him closer, picking up his pace. Prussia lifted his hips moving with him gripping his back a bit hard to where he drew blood. Russia's breath hitched and he kissed Prussia deeply, muffling their moans.

Prussia kissed him back feeling close again. Russia rubbed a hand along his hip and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Prussia wrestled with his tongue moving his hands up and down his spine. Russia pulled away and put his hands on his hips, thrusting harder. He grinned when he realized that the ring was still on. Prussia moaned loudly arching his back more. Russia buried his face in his neck and sucked on his pulse. He rubbed his hips and after a minute, pulled off the ring. Prussia felt the ring finally being taken off and it took a lot more willpower this time to not release right away. Russia kissed him deeply again and thrusted hard, aiming for his prostate. Prussia moaned loudly seeing white not being able to hold it in any longer and releasing on their bodies. Russia moaned as he tightened around him and thrusted a few more times before he reached his own climax. After he released, he buried his face in his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Prussia was breathing heavily and finally reached for the blindfold to take it off blinking a few times.

"So...How was...That?" Russia asked, looking up at him, smiling a bit as he tried to catch his breath. Prussia was still breathing rather heavily and just nodded to his question. Russia grinned and pecked his lips, pulling him closer. Prussia kissed him back holding him close. Russia pulled away and held Prussia's wrists, taking off the shackles. He kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek lightly. "You're more well behaved when you are tied up." He chuckled lightly.

"I fucking wonder why..." Prussia said finally able to catch his breath, rolling his eyes.

Russia pecked his lips and pulled him close. "That was really fun though." Prussia glared at him and rested his head on his shoulder feeling tired again. "What's with the glare?" Russia asked sitting up. He got the bowl of chocolate and started eating it.

"I wonder, you once again put the damn cock ring!"

"You liked it." Russia grinned and shook his head. "Is it really that bad?"

"Being held back from release for gott knows how long, yes."

"But it keeps you on edge and makes your climax so much better." Russia chuckled.

"Yes but until it happens it's fucking torturous." Prussia snapped.

"Really?" Russia kissed his temple. "But it's worth it."

"I fucking guess..."

"Good boy...Hopefully this will keep you quiet." Russia grinned and pushed the chocolate covered spoon into Prussia's mouth. Prussia glared at him and bit down on the spoon so it would be hard for him to take it back. Russia grinned and kissed his forehead. "Well what do you know, it did make you quiet." Prussia stole the spoon from his and quickly got more chocolate on it before flinging it at him. Russia blinked and dipped his fingers in the bowl before he smeared it on Prussia's face. Prussia glared at him and copied his action. Russia grinned wider and did it again, getting it in his hair. Prussia took the bowl and just dumped it on his head smiling widely. Russia stared at Prussia with a dropped jaw, before he began rubbing his head on Prussia's face and chest. "Ass!"

Prussia tried to push him away, "Nein! Get off!"

"Hell no! You brought this on yourself!" Russia wiped more off his face and all over Prussia's hair.

"It's your fault!" Prussia yelled back somehow getting to the edge of the bed and fell off so he could escape.

Russia got up and took off out of the room to get more chocolate. "You are just pissed because you can't fight!"

Prussia appeared out of the study to glare at his back. "I can too fight back! Who the hell has more chocolate on them?"

Russia poked his head out of the kitchen. "You do! It's on your face, chest, neck, and hair~! You suck." Prussia growled and ran into the kitchen ready to prove that he had less chocolate on himself. The second Prussia ran in, Russia threw a pot full of chocolate at him, grinning. Prussia stood there nearly completely covered in chocolate and glared at him before tackling him to the ground. Russia started laughing and tried to push him off, failing at that. Prussia was holding him in a death grip trying to transfer most of the chocolate onto Russia. Russia kept laughing and trying to push him away. "Chocolate looks good on you!"

"Looks better on you because then I'm winning." Prussia smiled sticking his tongue out at him.

"That's what you think!" Russia flipped him over and smeared the chocolate all over him. Prussia flailed and flipped him over again repeating the process. Russia grinned and sat up, kissing him deeply. Prussia kissed him back but made sure to get a lot in his hair for the hell of it. Russia smeared more all over his back and nibbled on his lip. Prussia smirked and kept his mouth closed rubbing the chocolate on Russia's sides. Russia rubbed it all over the back of his neck and kissed him deeper. Prussia kissed him deeper licking Russia's bottom lip. Russia opened his mouth and pulled him closer, rubbing more chocolate into his hair. Prussia invaded his mouth with his tongue roughly kissing him trying now to see if Russia's hair would stick up. Russia kissed him back roughly and put his hands on his hips. Prussia thought his hair was sticking up and pulled away to look at it laughing a bit. Russia blinked and stared at him. "You are an idiot." He said with a grin.

"Your hair sticks up worse than mine." Prussia stated.

Russia shrugged and started spiking Prussia's up. "It has something to help it stick."

Prussia grabbed his hands and shook his head so it wouldn't stick up. "Nein."

"Yes." Russia said, placing his forehead against his.

"Nein."

"Mm-hm~"

"No." argued Prussia.

"Accept it."

"Nope."

"You still suck." Russia smiled.

"You do too."

"Not as much as you."

"You do it more because if you really think about, I haven't done much the last few times." pointed out Prussia.

"So?"

"You suck more."

"...Hmmm...You still suck though." Russia smirked.

"Not as much as you."

"I guess you just suck at sucking then."

"I do not! You're the one that decided to start being kinky dominate!" exclaimed Prussia.

"And you are good at being dominated."

"Asshole."

"If you didn't like being dominated, you would do something." Russia kissed along his jaw. "Masochist."

"Sadist."

"Pretty much." Prussia's eyes narrowed and he messed up Russia's hair a little more. Russia blinked and pushed him away. "Bad krolik."

Prussia leaned back doing it again, "I'm not a fucking rabbit."

Russia rubbed his hands all over his hair, messing it up. "Yes you are."

Prussia's sat up on his waist to put his hair back to normal. "I don't see how I am one."

"You remind me of one." Russia said, shrugging.

"How?"

"There are many reasons."

"Tell me." demanded Prussia.

"You're cute like one."

"Anything else?" he huffed deciding to ignore that one.

"Yes. You are naturally curious." Russia chuckled and kissed his ear.

"Everyone's curious."

"You are very curious."

"Is that it?" asked Prussia.

"Nope."

"Two reasons isn't enough."

"There are more than two reasons...Although lately, you kind of remind me of a cat."

"I don't see how you can keep comparing me to animals." Prussia said his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You remind me of a cat because you are moody, very temperamental, you can sleep a lot, and there are many reasons." Prussia glared at him seeing the comparison but that didn't mean he had to say it. Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "Spaz."

"I'm not a fucking spaz either."

"Whatever you say, krolik." Prussia purposely smeared more chocolate on his face before getting up. Russia pulled him back down, before he smeared more on his face to get him back. Prussia messed up his hair even more this time dodging out of the kitchen quickly to go get cleaned. Russia blinked and ran after Prussia. "Come back here, coward!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

"You coward!"

"I'm not a fucking coward!" Prussia yelled at him.

"You just took off running!"

"No I fucking didn't!" Prussia snapped coming out of the bathroom and throwing a rag into his face.

Russia blinked and took a step back when the rag hit him in the face. He stared at Prussia for a minute. _...Oh it's on. _Prussia smirked at him and went back to the bathroom quickly getting another rag wet. Russia ran back into the kitchen to make more melted chocolate. Prussia walked out and saw the rag was still on the floor and picked it up this time taking every corner slowly so he wasn't surprised this time. Russia filled the pot and watched it slowly melt, grinning.


	121. Chapter 121

Prussia got to the kitchen and saw him in at the oven again. _Fucker..._ He threw the rag at the back of his head. Russia twitched and looked back at Prussia. He stared at him for a minute, before he got a handful of chocolate and threw it at his face. Prussia ducked back just in time for the chocolate to hit the wall instead of him. "Missed~!"

"...Shit." Russia threw more at him, along with the rag. Prussia smiled and ducked out of the kitchen again except this time a little did land on him but he didn't have to tell him that. Russia took off after him and tackled him to the ground. "Stop running away."

"I can run away if I want to get better advantage." Prussia said sticking his tongue out.

Russia rolled his eyes and pinned him down. "I'd like to see you try to run away now." Prussia tried to wiggle out his grip finding it a little easier but still difficult with the chocolate on his body. Russia pecked his lips lightly and pressed him more to the floor. "You aren't going to get away easily." Prussia squirmed more focusing on really getting his hands free right now. Russia watched him try, tilting his head. He chuckled lightly and grinned.

Prussia growled, "Get off." He has no ammo anyway, the chocolate is still in the kitchen.

"Not on your life."

"Ja." Prussia snarled moving with all his strength now feeling his arms begin to slowly slip from his grasp.

"Nope." Russia kissed his forehead and smiled widely. "You know, you look good with brown hair."

"No I don't."

"Da, you do."

"Nein." argued Prussia.

"Moron."

"Asshole."

"Bitch." Russia called.

"Bastard."

"Jackass."

"Just get the fuck off! I thought you were making more chocolate on the stove!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Eh, it's fine." Russia shrugged and kissed his forehead. "You are so temperamental."

"Just get the hell off." he growled.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because I just want up."

Russia got up and pulled him to his feet. "Better?"

"Ja." Prussia smirked going to the kitchen quickly to pour it all on his head again. Russia blinked and stared at him, before he tackled him again. "Verdammt..." He was so close to the kitchen too.

"I'm not an idiot, idiot!" Russia said, burying his face in his neck.

"I didn't say idiot!" Prussia flailed wishing he could reach the chocolate now.

"You ran back into the kitchen, so it's not hard to figure out what you want!"

"I didn't run! I walked." Prussia stated.

"...Same difference."

"No it's not." he smirked.

"Shut up, you were still dumb enough to try to get the chocolate." pointed out Russia.

"...Who says I was?"

"...Stop talking."

"No." Prussia said.

"Yes."

"Nein." he smiled.

"Yes." continued Russia.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have to." _...and really want to get to that chocolate_.

Russia sighed and got up. "So obnoxious." And with that, he took off out of the room.

"Now who the hell is running!" Prussia yelled after him going to the stove to get the pot of chocolate.

"You got annoying and boring~!" Russia called, going into the bathroom. Prussia heard that he was in the bathroom and headed that way still holding the pot. Russia got in the shower and grabbed the shower hose, holding his hand over the faucet to turn it on. Prussia moved quietly to the bathroom door not wanting to alert him just yet. Russia leaned back against the shower wall, waiting for the perfect opportunity to turn on the water. Prussia took a deep breath and peeked a bit into the bathroom. Russia had the curtain open so he turned on the cold water and sprayed him. Prussia frowned and ducked back out of the room.

_Well at least I know where he is to try and get him with the chocolate._ Russia grinned and lowered the sprayer, waiting for him to come back. He changed the water's heat so it was all the way up on hot. Prussia dodged in quickly to get close enough and pour as much as chocolate as he could on Russia. Russia sprayed him and was laughing at his attempts. In the back of his mind, he realized just how big of a mess they were making. Prussia dropped the pot from the hot water and dashed back out knowing his skin must've been a nice red by now. "Fuck..." Russia grinned and turned off the water. He picked up the pot and saw that there was still a generous amount of chocolate in it. He wondered where the Prussian had run off to. Prussia wasn't that far down the hall looking at his skin that he could see through the chocolate. "Shit..." He never knew water could hurt _that_ bad.

Russia crept down the hall, sneaking up behind him. Once he was right behind him, he dumped the contents of the pot over the albino's head and ran off. "Fuck!" yelled Prussia realizing he did the stupid thing and let his guard down. He wiped at his face to stop having the chocolate run in it and shook his head. Prussia glared back at him seeing nobody and went on a search for Russia. Russia ran up the stairs and into one of the rooms nearby the stairs so he could have an easy getaway. Prussia heard the movement and saw the stairs not even thinking about what he was covered in and took up after him. He got about halfway though before he slipped and fell back down.

Russia heard something on the stairs and tried not to laugh. _Did he really just fall? Moron. _Prussia sat up holding his head and glaring at the stairs. _Bastards..._ He looked up knowing that was Russia was there and hoped he didn't hear that as he made his way back up, slowly this time. Russia looked around the room, yawning. He stretched and frowned slightly at how sticky he was beginning to feel. Prussia got up the stairs looking around thinking which one he was in. He decided to start with the first door and opened it. Russia heard the creaking of a nearby door and knew that he was close. He bit his lip and hid on the side of the bed away that wasn't facing the door. Prussia cursed and moved onward not seeing the Russian in that room. Russia rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, waiting to see if Prussia would find him. Prussia opened another door seeing Russia's hair barely visible on the other side of the bed and quickly jumped him.

Russia jumped and winced slightly, but wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist. "Did you have a nice fall?"

Prussia glared at him, "I didn't fall."

"I heard you." Russia smiled and kissed his neck.

"I didn't fall!" he defended.

"Are you okay though?"

"I didn't fall." Prussia said continuing with the lie anyway. His back kind of hurt but that was another reason. He may be severely bruised but nothing hurt too much.

"Mm-hm, whatever you say." Russia tilted his head and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I heard something fall down the stairs and you are the only thing heavy enough on the stairs that could make that noise."

Prussia's eyes narrowed a bit hating how he had to be the only person in the house so he always knew. _Fucking stairs..._

"Are you alright?" Russia kissed along his jaw.

"I don't know I got up and could walk." Prussia shrugged seeing no harm in that.

"...You are an idiot." Russia sighed and kissed his shoulder. "Did you hurt anything in the process of tripping?"

"I don't know, nothing really hurts other than my back..."

"Good." Russia smiled and kissed him deeply. Prussia kissed him back pulling him close. Russia nibbled on his lip and put his hands on his hips. Prussia opened his mouth this time for him pulling him closer. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth and rubbed lightly against his. Prussia rubbed his tongue slowly as well and moved a hand to his stroke his cheek. Russia tilted his head into his hand and rubbed his sides lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia smiled and continued the kiss pushing closer to him not wanting really any space between them. Russia applied more pressure to the kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Prussia roughened it as well and put his other hand in his hair. Russia kissed him deeper and rubbed harder against his tongue, moving his hands to his cheeks. Prussia continued deepening it until he began to lightly wrestle his tongue. Russia wrestled his tongue back slightly harder and tilted his head, smiling. Prussia kept up with the wrestling as his hands moved to his sides. Russia tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled away, pecking his lips. "Chocolate tastes better on you." He chuckled lightly.

"I couldn't argue with that." Prussia smiled resting his head on his shoulder as all the running finally caught up with him adding to the fatigue he already had thanks to Russia.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Russia kissed his head and rubbed his hand over his back, tracing his fingers along his spine.

"Don't do that then." Prussia said moving to get up.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was fun." Prussia said now standing so he could head to the bathroom. Russia got up and wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist, pulling him to his chest. Prussia instantly leaned into him not really wanting do anything else today. Russia kissed his neck lightly and rubbed his hand over his stomach. Prussia put his hands over his closing his eyes, "We should get cleaned up..."

"We probably should." Russia kissed his ear, chuckling lightly.

"Stop laughing." Prussia demanded as he pulled himself away to the bathroom.

"Why should I?" Russia asked, following him.

"Because I said."

"So?" Prussia shrugged finally reaching the bathroom seeing as the floor was still completely wet. Russia stepped over the wet spots and turned on the shower. He looked over at Prussia and sprayed him in the face. Prussia flailed and would've tackled him but that would bring a lot of pain to both parties so he just moved behind him hugging him tightly. Russia smiled and tried to wash all of the chocolate out of his hair. Prussia looked up and began helping him from the back to get the chocolate off now noticing it was beginning to feel sticky. Russia shivered and turned around. He kissed Prussia's forehead. He got soap on his hands and started rubbing Prussia's back and sides, pecking his lips.

Prussia kissed him back stealing the soap so he could begin to help wash Russia's body clean of the chocolate. Russia rubbed his hands over his stomach and chest, smiling when he could start to see the pale skin that was hidden by the chocolate.

Prussia continued to focus on his job beginning to see his skin and he smiled making sure to not miss a single spot of chocolate. Russia rubbed his sides and kissed his forehead lightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "Are we done now?" Prussia asked biting back the yawn but held him just as tightly.

"Maybe..." Russia began turning him around and looked him over. "I think so...No, I missed a few spots." He grinned and kissed him.

Prussia kissed him back keeping his arms around him. "What'd you miss?" he asked.

Russia blinked and stared at him for a minute. "Here, here, here and here." He pecked his lips, his jaw, his pulse and then his collarbone. Prussia shivered but smiled after he was done and pulled him back to him. Russia kissed along his jaw and then kissed his nose lightly. "I love you." He said softly.

Prussia smiled, "I love you too." He put his head on his shoulder and held him close.

Russia smiled and kissed his head lightly. "Good." He rubbed his back lightly and kissed his ear.

"I'm tired..." he mumbled into his shoulder.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Russia asked, rubbing his sides. Prussia nodded and pulled away again to start heading to a bedroom because he didn't care which one. Russia followed him and took his hand. He led him to a large room and pulled him towards the bed. Prussia followed him and lied next to him when they got in the bed yawning this time. Russia kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. "Hey, Prussia...?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." Prussia said looking up at him forgetting about sleep for now.

Russia smiled and pulled him closer. "All right."

"Thanks..." he mumbled yawning again.

"No problem...I think we may go for a few days..."

"That'd be nice..." admitted Prussia.

"Great. We'll go in the morning."


	122. Chapter 122

"Awesome..." Prussia got out before falling asleep. Russia kissed his forehead and rested his chin on his head, pulling him closer as he fell asleep. Prussia was dead tired after all that they did and didn't even really move through the whole night.

* * *

Russia woke up early and kissed Prussia's shoulder. He sat up and started shaking him. Prussia didn't want to but opened his eyes to look at him yawning. "Go get ready, we have to leave soon." He smiled and stroked his cheek. Prussia nodded and got up moving a little slow but was determined to go as he made his way back to his room. Russia chuckled lightly and went to go get himself ready. Prussia got to his room and slowly got ready throwing on some clothes and this time remembered to grab some extras ones. Russia packed for a few days and pulled on his clothes, before he went to go check on Prussia.

Prussia was just finishing packing for a couple days and nearly ran into Russia as he headed out the door. "I'm ready." he smiled biting back another yawn because he was slowly waking up.

"Someone is excited." Russia smiled and kissed his forehead. "All right, let's get going." He said, taking his hand. Prussia squeezed his hand and followed him leaning against him a bit. Russia smiled and squeezed his hand back, leading him to the car. Prussia got into the car and tossed the bag in the back. Russia set his bag back with his and got in as well. "Are you still tired?"

"A little." Prussia admitted.

"You should sleep the way there then."

Prussia nodded and leaned his seat back looking at the ceiling. "I might."

"I'll wake you when we get there." Russia looked over at him and smiled.

"Alright." Prussia smiled back before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. Russia looked back at the road, tilting his head as he yawned lightly.

* * *

When they reached their destination, Russia leaned over and kissed Prussia softly, poking his sides. Prussia knocked his hands away and mumbled sitting up. "Well, someone is a great big ball of sunshine." Russia rolled his eyes slightly, chuckling.

"Then don't poke my sides." Prussia yawned looking around to see where they were at.

Russia shrugged and kissed his forehead. "I hope you don't mind going back to Moscow." He said, looking around.

"No, I don't, I'm happy we are so I can see the rest of what I didn't see." Prussia smiled.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "Alright...There is a catch though." He said.

Prussia looked at him and blinked, "What is that?"

"I have to go to a meeting." Russia mumbled with a sigh.

"Oh damn, well I guess I can live..."

"Well, it's not until tomorrow, so that's a good thing."

"Yeah, that is." Prussia smiled.

Russia smiled back at him and got out of the car. "Well, I need to go back to the Kremlin, so we need to go to the same hotel. I got a different room though."

Prussia nodded and got out after him. "It's understandable."

Russia grabbed their bags and headed towards the hotel. "Alright, close your eyes again." Russia chuckled lightly and took his hand. Prussia frowned as he closed his eyes and squeezed his hand before walking to the hotel. Russia smiled and led him inside and to their room. He led him inside and looked around. This room was bigger and had two bedrooms and a living room and kitchen. "Okay, you can open them."

Prussia opened his eyes looking around. "Seriously? How much fucking bigger rooms are in this place!" he exclaimed going around looking at everything.

Russia blinked and watched him wander around. "So...Do you like it?" He asked after a minute.

"Yes, I do but it's just so fucking big!"

Russia tilted his head and watched him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just... big..."

"So I've heard..." Russia set the bags down and smiled, wandering over to him. Prussia looked back at him and hugged him once he got close. Russia chuckled and hugged him back. "I'm glad that you are happy about this." He kissed his temple lightly.

Prussia smiled up at him and kissed his jaw. "I am..."

"That's great." He kissed his temple and pulled him closer. Prussia hugged him tightly liking this because he got to see new places so his curiosity was a little high but that didn't mean he was a fucking rabbit. Russia smiled and hugged him close. "You are so affectionate today, krolik." He tilted his chin up and kissed him.

Prussia kissed him back running his hands up and down his spine a bit. "Well you're being nice again and letting me out."

Russia blinked and almost took that the wrong way. "No problem." He smiled and pulled him closer. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care." Prussia shrugged. Russia sighed a bit and ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't care as long as you take me."

Russia rolled his eyes a bit and kissed his forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes..." Prussia said remembering he once again didn't eat anything.

"Do you want to make something or go somewhere?"

"Why don't you teach me how to cook something else?"

"Okay, that sounds fun. Hmm...What should I make?"

Prussia really didn't have anything he craved at the moment. "Food."

Russia blinked and stared at him. "...Idiot."

"Well I really don't care."

"All right then." Prussia waited to see what he decided to cook. Russia thought for a minute. "There are too many things that we can make...It needs to be something simple that you can't fuck up."

"I'm not that bad of a cook!"

Russia smiled and shrugged. "You never know."

"Pizza then." he growled.

"That would be interesting to make...I've never made pizza before."

"So if we mess up, it's your fault." stated Prussia.

"It would be your fault for giving horrible instructions."

"What? It doesn't work that way!"

"Yes it does. Now stop complaining and we can start cooking." Russia smiled at him.

"I'll keep complaining _while_ we're cooking just for you."

"Asshole." Russia sighed and started heading to the kitchen. Prussia smirked and followed after him. Russia looked back at him. "No." he pointed at him. "Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Prussia asked confused now.

"Smirk." Russia said, sighing lightly.

"What's wrong with my smirk?"

"It means that you are plotting something."

"When was the last time that I smirked and had something planned?" asked Prussia.

"Just now."

"Who says I planned something?" _I really wasn't this time..._

"You never know." Russia sighed.

"Most the time it's because I got you to agree anymore."

Russia shrugged a bit. "So, are you going to help me with this?"

"That was the plan."

"Good boy." Prussia flipped him off and went over to him for directions. Russia ignored the gesture and began putting together the ingredients. Prussia watched him because he liked pizza and wouldn't mind being able to make it. Russia tilted his head and looked over at Prussia. "Do you want to knead it?"

"Knead?"

"...You do know what that is, don't you?"

Prussia normally would fake it but he really didn't want to mess up the food. "No."

"Come here then." Russia said, putting the dough on a cutting board, after putting a touch of flour on it. Prussia walked over to him ready to learn how to knead. "We'll try this first." Russia grabbed a rolling pin and handed it to Prussia. "Roll this over the dough." Prussia took the rolling pin and began rolling it across the dough. "There we go, now just roll it into a big flat circle." Prussia had the look like 'are you serious?' because it was so difficult just to get it to stay because it would always want to try to go back to its original size. He continued though determined to make the dough right. Russia smiled and watched his attempts. He loved his determination and chuckled lightly as he kept at it. The dough was slowly forming like Russia said it would but it was still pissing him off. "Need any help?"

"I'm getting it." Prussia snapped defensively.

"Here, I'll show you something." Russia took the pin and rubbed flour along it. "There." He handed it back to him. Prussia frowned and saw that it did help, a lot. "Is that better?" Russia asked, kissing his ear.

"Yes."

"Good." Prussia continued getting it bigger and when it got hard again he put flour on the pin slowly learning. Russia watched him and took the pin away after a minute. "That's good enough." He said smiling. Prussia smirked happy that he defeated the damn dough. "So...You do the sauce now...right?"

"Sure."

Russia nodded and put a generous amount of sauce on, then did the cheese. "Anything else, krolik?"

"Sausage and pepperoni?"

"Okay." Russia looked for a minute and then added those as well. Prussia thought it was pretty much done but if Russia wanted more he wouldn't really care. "Well, that seems good." Russia put the pizza in the oven and wrapped his arms around him. "You did good, krolik." Prussia glared at him but hugged him back. "I just complimented you, so stop glaring, asshole."

"When you say rabbit that's what you get."

"You should be used to it. It's a sign of affection."

"I know..." mumbled Prussia.

Russia brushed his lips against his ear. "So...get over it."

"I'm trying..."

"You still suck."

"You suck more." Prussia argued.

"And you like it."

"So do you."

"Mm-hm." nodded Russia.

"Even, kind of."

"Nope."

"Yes." Prussia stated.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No." argued Russia.

"Ja."

"..." Russia covered his mouth. Prussia bit his hand nodding his head. Russia leaned over and bit his shoulder. Prussia only bit harder. Russia bit him harder, drawing blood. Prussia did the same drawing blood as well. Russia bit harder and pulled away. Prussia let go pulling away and wiping his mouth. Russia pecked his lips lightly and wiped his hand on his pants. kissed him back putting his arms back around him. Russia pulled him closer and put his hands on his hips. Prussia let his wrists hang on his waist keeping him close. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia smiled pulling their waists closer. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing him closer. He nibbled on his lip lightly and traced his tongue along it.

Prussia opened his mouth slowly having a hand come up to stroke his cheek. Russia pulled him closer and tilted his head against his cheek. He slid his tongue in his mouth and rubbed his tongue along his slowly. Prussia ran his tongue over his and was debating on fighting for dominance this time with the kiss. Russia applied more pressure to the kiss and traced his tongue along his mouth. Prussia began wrestling it trying to get inside Russia's mouth. Russia wrestled his tongue back and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia wouldn't quit until he had at least gotten inside even if for a second.

Russia gave in and let him have dominance for this kiss, for once. Prussia smiled and moved inside roughening the kiss pushing hard against his tongue and sides of his mouth. Russia roughened the kiss as well and pulled him closer, rubbing hard against his tongue. Prussia held him tightly and pulled away to peck his lips. Russia pecked his lips back and held him close. "Would you like to check out the rooms?"

"Sure." Prussia smiled.

Russia pecked his lips and led him to the slightly larger room. He looked at decorations and went to go lay on the large bed. "It's really soft..."

Prussia walked over and put his hands on the couch smiling at the softness. "Very."

Russia smiled and rolled on to his back. "I kind of want to just lay here..."

Prussia sat down and laid down on the bed smiling. "Are you still tired?"

"Sort of, but not much." Russia yawned slightly and stretched.

"I'd believe it if you didn't yawn."

"I'm fine...Do you want to go somewhere later?"

"I wouldn't mind." answered Prussia.

"You sound so enthusiastic."

"I blame the bed, it's comfy." Prussia stated getting up to bounce on it.

Russia watched him with raised eyebrows, smiling widely. "You are so odd."

"I was hoping to bother you." Prussia frowned seeing as it didn't really work.

"I just kind of ignore your annoying antics."

"That makes my life boring then."

"You'll get over it." Prussia stuck his tongue out at him. Russia flipped him off, grinning. Prussia threw the pillows at him. Russia threw the pillows back at him. Prussia threw them back and this time tackled him so he couldn't throw them. Russia blinked and watched him, laughing lightly. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you can't retaliate."


	123. Chapter 123

"You idiot." Russia smiled and kissed his forehead. Prussia smiled and put his forehead on his. Russia rubbed his hands over his back and sides, pecking his lips. Prussia shivered and kissed him back being interrupted by the oven saying the pizza was done being cooked. Russia sat up, pushing Prussia off. He got off the bed and went to the kitchen to take out the pizza. Prussia pouted for a few seconds seeing as still how easy it was for Russia to push him around before heading to the kitchen. Russia looked over at Prussia and smiled. "It looks great."

"That's good." Prussia said smiling back at him noticing the aroma didn't smell too bad either. Russia went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him lightly. Prussia kissed him back wrapping his arms around him as well. Russia pulled him closer and nibbled lightly on his lip. Prussia opened his mouth again moving his hands up his back to where his arms were around his neck. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth and rubbed along his and the sides of his mouth lightly. Prussia moved his tongue to meet his and rubbed against it lightly as he let one hand get tangled in his hair. Russia deepened the kiss and pressed closer to him. He rubbed his tongue slightly harder and moved a hand up to stroke his cheek. Prussia leaned slightly into his hand roughening the kiss with him. Russia kissed him rougher and pulled him closer by tightening his grip on his waist slightly. Prussia pressed close until he could feel his body on his continuing to roughen the kiss with him.

After a while, Russia pulled away and pecked his lips lightly. He smiled and rested his forehead against his. Prussia smiled and lightly rubbed a hand up and down his back. Russia stroked his cheek lightly and held him close. Prussia put his head on his shoulder holding him tightly. Russia rubbed his lower back and kissed his head lightly. "I love you." He smiled and poked his sides.

Prussia pulled his hands away, "I love you too and stop poking me."

"But I don't want to, it's fun."

"What if I started tickling your neck?"

Russia shrugged. "Go right on ahead." He kissed Prussia's ear lightly.

"You really don't care?" Prussia asked.

"No, not really~." Prussia shrugged and let go of one of his hands to tickle the back of his neck. Russia grinned and bit his lip. He mentally cursed at his plan failing, but decided to let the idiot have his fun. Prussia smiled and continued to tickle him wanting him to laugh. Russia tilted his head back, refusing to laugh. Prussia brought his other hand up to try and get him to laugh. Russia stared at him and smiled, shrugging a bit. He held his laughter back, shivering. Prussia knew he was close and continued to tickle him. He kissed his pulse before biting it knowing if he got his mouth to open he'd get him to laugh. Russia shivered again and bit his lip harder. He was not going to give in this time, no matter how much he wanted to. Prussia continued tickling him, the ministrations on his neck, and then quickly moved close so he could grind against him lightly.

Russia made a muffled sound that was a mix of a laugh and a moan. He moved his hand to his mouth and bit the back of it, trying to hold back the sounds. Prussia removed one hand from his neck to move his hand away from his mouth. He then grinded more against him, still tickling, and kissing his neck. Russia moved his hand back to his mouth and bit it harder, closing his eyes tightly. After a minute he pushed Prussia away and held him at arm's length, breathing slightly heavily. Prussia pouted crossing his arms as he looked at him. "It's not fair if you don't laugh."

"Well, what you were doing was making me try to figure out if I wanted to laugh or moan. And I won't give in, no matter what you do."

"So?" Prussia asked moving back close to him to lightly palm him through his pants and tickle him again. Russia shivered and bit his lip, taking a step back. Prussia wrapped his arm around his waist trying to get him still and tickled him.

Russia grinned and pushed him away. "No."

"Ja." Prussia smirked quickly moving back to tickle him.

Russia pushed him away and held him by the shoulders. "No."

"Ja." he growled trying to get him back for tickling him all the other times.

Russia kept pushing him away. "Nyet."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Why?" asked Prussia.

"Because..."

"Why?" he stressed.

"Because you suck."

Prussia bit his lip because he does but not as much but he didn't want to get off topic. "So?"

"I don't know you just do, so no tickling."

"Ja." Prussia said jumping at him to tickle him.

Russia, not expecting the jump, fell backwards. "No!" He pushed at Prussia's face.

"Why not?" Prussia whined and tried again.

"Because!"

"Why the fuck not!" he exclaimed trying so hard to tickle him.

"Because!" Russia kept trying to push him away.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!"

"What does that mean?" Prussia exclaimed.

"It means everything!"

"What do you mean by everything?"

"I don't know." mumbled Russia.

"Then stop bitching."

Russia pushed him off. "No!"

Prussia sat up crossing his arms pouting. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Russia stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are won't you let me tickle you?"

"Because."

"Why?" Prussia asked.

"Because..."

"Just fucking tell me." Russia shrugged and smiled widely. Prussia quickly reached over tickling his neck.

Russia pushed him away. "No!" Prussia glared at him. Russia smiled widely. Prussia turned around ignoring him. Russia blinked and wrapped his arms around his waist. Prussia kept his mouth shut and ignored him. "You big baby." Prussia ignored it and tuned him out. Russia kissed his neck and bit his pulse Prussia bit his lip still trying to ignore him the best he could. Russia kissed his neck lightly. "Stop sulking." Prussia looked away still ignoring him. "...I'll let you tickle me." Prussia smirked but kept looking away. Russia rubbed his sides and kissed his neck. "Stop sulking." Prussia leaned back pouting before he reached back and tickled his neck smirking. Russia twitched and bit his lip shivering. Prussia continued to tickle him. Russia rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. Prussia glared at him and got up feeling hungry again. Russia blinked at him and sighed. "You are so moody."

"I am not I'm just hungry."

"Hunger is a mood." Prussia flipped him off and got a couple pieces of the pizza also handing some to Russia. Russia took the pizza and pecked his lips. "Later, okay?" He grinned and wandered away with his slices. Prussia glared at him and followed him. Russia looked back at him and smiled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Creep."

"I'm not a fucking creep you are!" stated Prussia.

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!" Russia argued.

"You are so deal with it."

"You deal with it."

"You." continued Prussia.

"Bite me."

"Maybe I will." Russia stuck his tongue out at him. Prussia sat down and began eating his pizza. Russia sat down by him and rested his head on his chest. Prussia smiled and continued eating his pizza. Russia started eating his pizza and looked up at Prussia. He tilted his head and kissed his jaw. Prussia looked at him and shrugged. Russia buried his face in his neck and grinned. He shoved a piece of pizza in Prussia's face and smeared it all over it before he took off running and locked himself in one of the rooms. Prussia wiped his face and chased after him making sure to have a slice of pizza in his hands. "Open the door Russia."

"Not on your life!"

"Open the damn door!"

"Fuck you!" Russia yelled.

"I would if you didn't tie me up!"

"...Then be dominant for once, dumbass!"

"It's your fucking fault!" accused Prussia.

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Then be a man!" Russia smiled widely.

"I am a fucking man! You're the fucker who keeps tying me up!"

"Then do something about it!"

"You locked the fucking door!" pointed out Prussia.

"Be a man!"

"The fucking door is locked!"

"Of course it is." Russia got up and wandered to the bathroom door. He opened the door and went through another one that led to the hall. He picked up the bar of soap and threw it at Prussia's head before he locked that door too.

Prussia's rubbed his head where he was hit with the bar of soap and ran over to the door to throw the soap at it. "Fucker!"

Russia poked his head out of the bedroom. "You suck~!" He locked the door again.

Prussia hit his fist on the door. "Bastard! Open up!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you should!"

"Fuck you~!" Prussia kicked at the door. Russia started laughing, going back to the bathroom. He opened the door. "You suck!" And with that he slammed it. Prussia opened the door this time not hearing the click of the lock and ran after him. Russia started laughing and unlocked the bedroom door and ran into the other room, locking that door. Prussia ran after him reaching the next locked door kicking at it again except cursing this time because he kicked a little too hard. Russia started laughing and sat against the door.

"Asshole open up!"

"Hell no!" Prussia looked at the bathroom seeing the door open and crept into it seeing another door. Smirking he went to the door and saw Russia. He quickly tackled him. Russia jumped and wrapped his arms around him. "...How did you get in?" He asked with wide eyes.

"The bathroom." he smirked hugging him lightly.

Russia face palmed. "Oh god..." Prussia smiled and bit his neck. Russia jumped and held him tightly, his breath hitching slightly. "...What the hell?"

"I'm getting you back since you apparently don't like me tickling you." Prussia smirked biting him again in another spot except sucking the spot afterward. Russia winced and moaned lightly. He bit his lip and pulled him closer, shivering. Prussia continued biting and sucking randomly all over his neck. His hands slowly moved down to his hips. Russia shivered and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. He bit his lip harder and tilted his head. Prussia moved one hand to his member to palm him through his pants as he began to kiss up to his lips. Russia moaned a bit louder and kissed him deeply, pressing him closer. He tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair, kissing him rougher. Prussia kissed him on the lips as his other hand moved to undo his pants.

Russia deepened the kiss and nibbled on his lip lightly. Prussia opened his mouth as one hand dived into his pants to tease his member. Russia bucked his hips slightly, rubbing his tongue along Prussia's. Prussia moved to keep the kiss but pulled his pants and boxers off. Russia smiled against his lips and kissed him deeper and rougher. Prussia pulled away to kiss his collarbone and put his fingers to his mouth. He wanted him to be dominate so he is. His hand continued to slowly stroke him. Russia blinked and tilted his head. "Are you actually listening to what I said?" He chuckled lightly and shook his head, biting down lightly on his fingers. Prussia glared at him and bit his collarbone drawing a little blood before sucking and licking it. Russia moaned lightly and sucked on his fingers, swirling his tongue around them.


	124. Chapter 124

Russia snaps again so beware~

* * *

Prussia pulled them out and moved them to his entrance prodding it a bit before slowly slipping one inside of him. Russia bit his lip and tilted his head, watching Prussia as his body started to heat up. He shivered a bit and exhaled shakily through his nose. Prussia moved the finger slowly letting him adjust before slipping another finger to stretch and pump a bit letting him adjust to this. Russia moaned a little and rocked his hips lightly against Prussia's hand, shivering. He tangled his fingers in his hair and crashed his lips against his. Prussia kissed him back as he entered a third moving and curling his fingers inside Russia stretching him as far as he could before removing them. He positioned himself and slowly moved inside of him. Russia inhaled sharply and closed his eyes tightly, exhaling shakily. "S-shit..." He breathed, pulling Prussia closer, holding him tightly. Prussia didn't move right away but after a few minutes he began to slowly pull out and push back in.

Russia bit his lip and loosened his grip on Prussia, sighing a bit. He buried his face in his neck, breathing hard. Prussia began to move faster moaning because Russia was still very tight and he grabbed his hips to lift them slightly. Russia leaned back and held himself up with his propped elbows, moaning. He watched Prussia with half-lidded lust filled eyes. He shivered and moaned again as the pain subsided. Prussia began to thrust into him erratically at first but slowly setting up a rhythm. He moaned louder as his breathing got heavier and began to kiss at his neck again. Russia's moans grew in volume and he tilted his head to give him easier access, tangling his fingers in his hair. "F-fuck..." He moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him closer. Prussia continued to thrust in deeper and faster as he moved his hand down to stroke his member still moaning loudly. Russia moaned louder as his mind tried to take in all of the sensations at once. He bit his lip to the blood and closed his eyes tightly.

Prussia began searching for his prostate moving his strokes in time with his thrusts and continuing his ministrations on his neck and collarbone. Russia moaned loudly, seeing flashes of white fill his vision. He dug his nails into Prussia's back, throwing his head back. Prussia smirked and continued to hit that spot going as fast and hard as he could moaning loudly. Russia's moans grew loudly and he felt himself get closer to his peak with each thrust. Finally, after a few more hits to the prostate, he reached his climax and released on their chests and stomachs with a final loud moan. Prussia released soon after riding out his high before pulling out and lying on him still breathing quite heavily. Russia tried to catch his breath and kept his eyes closed. "Told you...that you...should dominate more..."

Prussia smiled and kissed his lips, "Well when I'm not tied..."

Russia kissed him back and smiled a bit. "Y-yeah..."

"You're too tight still so maybe I should do it more often."

"Maybe I like being tight." Russia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not if you like being bottom more."

"I like bottoming every now and again."

"You need to bottom more." Prussia stated.

"Why?"

"Because then I don't have too."

"...No." sighed Russia.

"Yes."

"Fuck you."

"I just did." Prussia smirked at him.

"That you did...for once."

"I did before!"

"A long time ago!" exclaimed Russia.

"So?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly so quiet." Prussia demanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"...No." Russia sat up and yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"Then go to bed."

"I will~." Russia yawned and kissed his temple. "I'll take you out tomorrow."

"Danke~." Prussia said moving to get up so he could help him up. Russia got up and kissed his temple before he wandered over to the bed. He climbed under the covers and curled up slightly. Prussia walked over lying next to him and crawled under the covers wrapping his arms around him.

Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around him, rolling onto his back. "I love you." He murmured, falling asleep.

"I love you too." Prussia smiled closing his eyes and falling asleep sometime after him.

* * *

Russia woke up the next day and sat up. He winced slightly as his ass hurt a bit. He leaned over and kissed Prussia's temple before he went to go take a shower and get ready. When that was done, he headed out. Prussia woke up hours later and sat up seeing as Russia had already gone. He sighed and stretched a bit before leaving the bed and showering.

* * *

Russia returned sometime in the early evening and went to one of the rooms, slamming and locking the door behind him. He locked the bathroom door that went to that room as well. _I can't believe it...The wall might come down soon..._ He put his head in his hands, gritting his teeth. Prussia blinked looking out from the kitchen with a piece of pizza hanging out from his mouth. He looked where he heard the door slam and wondered what was wrong. He got up and walked over to it. Russia bit his lip to the blood and racked his brain. How can this be happening? _'You know he's going to leave you.' _Russia groaned in frustration and clenched his fists. "Fuck..." He mumbled.

"Russia?" Prussia asked lightly rapping his knuckles on the door quickly finishing off his pizza.

Russia looked over at the door, frowning at it. He just stared at it and didn't make any response to the Prussian. Prussia bit his lip and mumbled walking away from the door. _I guess the meeting didn't go too well... _

Russia heard his footsteps fade and he bit his lip. "I don't want him to leave..." He mumbled, sighing. _'You knew this would happen, I've been telling you since before you fell for him.'_ Russia tried to block the voice out. "I-I..." He closed his eyes tightly. _I don't know what to do..._ _'You make it so he can't leave.'_ Russia gritted his teeth.

Prussia sat at the chair and then on the table bored. He was bored all day long so he was happy when Russia came back but apparently it didn't go right. _What could've made him upset... _

Russia sighed and leaned back as he felt a dull achy pain in his chest. He cursed and shook his head. _Go drink something and calm yourself down._ The innocent voice felt soft. Russia shrugged and went to the bathroom, filling a glass on the sink with cold water. It didn't really help at all. "Fuck...Why do they have to interfere? He's mine." He bit his lip and frowned. Prussia went to the other bedroom and lied on the bed. He was facing the ceiling and studied it. His eyes closed as he began to think of how he could help Russia without really knowing what was wrong. _'He won't come back once he leaves.'_ Russia threw the glass and stormed out of the room. "I fucking hate this." He mumbled, glaring at nothing.

Prussia sat up hearing the noise and quickly moved out of the room looking at him. "Russia are you okay?" he asked evidently concerned.

Russia looked over at him, a blank yet cold look in his eyes. "I'm fine." He said hollowly, looking away from him. _It hurts to look at him...and it pisses me off._

Prussia's breath caught recognizing that look by now but he didn't want to leave him knowing he was in some sort of turmoil. He bit his lip; "If you want me I'll be in the room." he really didn't want to leave him though.

Russia grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall before he could go back. "You aren't going anywhere." He said blankly, a glare making its way onto his features. _He's already trying to leave..._

_Shit why can't I ever get it right?_ Prussia swallowed whatever fear could've crept into his eyes. "I was just going to the room..."

"I don't fucking care where you are trying to go. You aren't going anywhere." Russia tightened his grip on his wrists.

Prussia bit his lip, "I'm not going anywhere I can't go anywhere."

Russia's glare darkened and he struck him across the face. "Of course you can't. I don't plan on letting you go."

Prussia bit his lip harder and looked at him. "What do you mean?" _What happened at the meeting? _

Russia pulled him a bit close, only to slam him into the wall. "Just shut up."

Prussia groaned a bit and looked back at him trying so hard not to show fear. "What happened at the meeting?"

"Nothing." Russia bit his lip and slammed him back against the wall, looking away from him. Prussia groaned again this time not looking up at him. Russia bit his lip harder and kept slamming him against the wall, shaking slightly. _'Leave a mark on him.'_ _...How? _Russia paused at what the voice told him. Prussia was feeling a little weak as his head spun around wondering where he should go or how he should do it. Russia looked back at Prussia, moving his hands down to grip his upper arms. He yanked him from the wall and towards the kitchen. Once in, he threw him to the floor and looked around for something. Prussia's head swam but he quickly tried to get up. Once he was standing he knew it was a bad thing but he couldn't _stay_ right now. He began making his way to a room he could lock up, even though he would probably find a way in anyway. Russia looked back at him and quickly grabbed him and dragged him back, throwing him face down onto the floor. Russia climbed over him and pinned him down, holding his back down with one hand. The other held a knife. "You aren't going anywhere." He mumbled, staring at his back.

Prussia bit his lip and tried to get free. "Russia I can't _go_ anywhere!" He was trying to think of a way out of this but nothing was coming to mind because this seemed possessive but why was he feeling that? Didn't he know he loved him? Russia's face went blank and he dug the knife in Prussia's back, dragging it down a few inches. He watched as the blood dribbled down the pale skin, tracing his fingers along the gash. Prussia pushed his face into the floor biting his lip more squirming a bit. It hurt but he had a feeling it was only the beginning. Russia made another gash, inches away, making it longer this time. He repeated the actions several times and then buried an inch of the blade in the back of his arm, watching his back turn red. He frowned and pulled it out. Prussia let out a long ragged breath as the knife was pulled out and let out a line of German curses. He squirmed wanting to get out but at least so far he was still awake. Russia dragged the blade along his back, near the other cuts, but this time was making a diagonal gash along his back, and repeated that a few times until he reached his lower back. He ran his hand over all the cuts and looked over them all. Prussia hissed clenching his fists tightly and cursed loudly. His vision ebbed with a little a black and closed his eyes tightly to will it away.

Russia pushed down harder on his back and sighed. He buried his face in his neck and started shaking, his vision starting to blur. Prussia winced and was breathing heavily from the pain. He tried to look back at him hoping he'd get off because it wasn't helping his injuries. Russia sat up and bit his lip, wiping his eyes. "D-don't move..." He mumbled and stood up. He looked at his hands and the blade in his right hand. "F-fuck..."

"Well, I don't really, want to, stay here." Prussia stated moving to get up anyway.

Russia looked back at him, throwing the knife into the corner. "D-don't...you'll bleed more."

Prussia decided to stay still feeling more pain when he tried. "It was the voice right?" _Let it be the voice. _

Russia looked back at him. "Y-yeah." He hurried to go get washcloths and supplies to help his wounds.

Prussia tried to keep his eyes open but they slipped close anyway. _At least let me stay awake..._ He tried to focus on the sounds Russia was making as he moved in the bathroom.

Russia came back with a cold cloth and lightly patted it over his wounds. "...I hurt you again." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." Prussia mumbled back opening his eyes again to try to look at him.

"I-I can't..." Russia pressed the cloth to his back and watched it turn red. "I...I keep doing this."

Prussia bit his lip and shook his head. "I said, don't, worry about, it."

Russia pulled the cloth away and opened the rubbing alcohol. "This will sting." He got some on another cloth and patted the wounds. Prussia's body tensed and he saw black dots again making him close his eyes tightly. His fists clenched trying to hold the floor making his nails bite into his palms instead. "I'm sorry." Russia pulled the cloth away and patted the wounds with the now blood colored one. He got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a towel. He patted along his back with it and bit his lip at all the cuts.

Prussia was breathing heavily and kind of panting his words, "Don't...worry about...it."

"Do you feel dizzy?" Russia asked, moving the towel away. He looked away from his back, hating himself for hurting him again.

"Not really..." Probably when he stood he would but right now he liked the idea of staying still.

"Okay." Russia put gaze on his back and started bandaging him. "...Does your head hurt?"

"A little..." Prussia said wincing a bit as he put the bandages on.

"S-Sorry...I'll get you some ice when I finish this..." Russia bit his lip and continued his work carefully.

"Stop, saying that, dammit..." Prussia growled slightly.

Russia shook his head. "N-No." He mumbled.

"Why not?" Prussia asked feeling himself getting tired again and probably knew he would fall asleep this time.


	125. Chapter 125

"Because...This seems to be the only thing I can do...I really hurt you again. Yes, you will heal, but you will be covered in scars...All I do is hurt you...I r-really am bad for you. I want to stop hurting you, but I can't."

Prussia began forcing himself to get up again to look actually look at him feeling his head swim again. "You're not, bad for me."

"I'm horrible for you...Don't deny it." Russia put his hands on Prussia's shoulder, but bit his lip and pulled away. "Y-You shouldn't move a lot yet."

Prussia reached out and grabbed his coat holding it tightly seeing more black enter his vision, "Just, stop..." he said before passing out.

Russia wrapped his arms around him lightly and clenched his teeth. "I'm so sorry..." He mumbled. He moved Prussia to one of the rooms and set him on his stomach on the bed. Then he went to the other room and locked the doors, sitting on his bed to stare into space.

* * *

Prussia woke up feeling the pain come back to him and bit his lip. _Fuck..._ He moved his head to look to see if he could see Russia and couldn't. _Dammit._ Ignoring the protest from his back he began to try to sit up.

Russia was still staring off, thinking. _I can't leave him...But I can't keep doing this..._ He sighed and put his head in his hands. Prussia let a string of curses leave his mouth as he finally got to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He looked around debating on if he should try walking... Russia bit his lip and wanted to cry. "I keep doing this...Why?" He pulled his knees to his chest and sighed.

Prussia still not hearing Russia became a little worried and got up gripping the end table. _So far so good... _He figured he might be in the next bedroom so he started heading that way kind of failing and hitting his shoulder on the door causing a few more pains in his back. "Verdammt..." he breathed.

Russia clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to figure out what to do. _I hate this... _

Prussia was happy the door wasn't locked this time and opened, "Russia?" he asked trying to not make it sound strained.

Russia froze and bit his lip harder. He kept silent, wishing he would go away. _I'll just hurt you again... _

Prussia opened the door the rest of the way and saw him. "Russia, are you okay?"

Russia didn't answer him. _W-why? Why are you concerned about if I'm okay? _

Prussia would walk over to him but right now liked using the door as a place to lean against. "Russia, at least answer me, please? Are you okay?" He was worried because he knew what happened last time he hurt him... he nearly lost him and he didn't want that to happen again.

Russia didn't respond for a while, but then shook his head. "Don't worry about me..." He murmured and then sighed and went silent again. It was technically an answer but he needed more than that. Prussia let go of the door and quickly moved to the bed to sit down before he groaned slightly from the pain. "Don't move around a lot, you'll reopen your wounds and they can get really bad." Russia mumbled.

Prussia sighed and leaned against him, "Just don't abandon me again, it hurt." Russia bit his lip and opened his eyes, feeling himself start to cry as his shoulders shook. He closed his eyes again, wanting to move away from him. Prussia bit his lip as he moved to put his arms around him feeling a little bit of warm liquid on his back but he didn't care.

"Stop moving. You're going to open the wounds. P-please just stop moving around."

"I will now that I'm holding you." Prussia mumbled tightening his grip a bit.

"D-don't."

"I won't now."

"Just lay down." Russia mumbled, pulling away. Prussia bit his lip from the pain, but it was a different pain as he did as he was told and lied down. Russia didn't look over at him and he kept inching away, until he was at the edge of the bed. "Let me know if you need anything." He said hollowly, standing up.

"I need you to stay beside me." Prussia stated hoping it would work.

Russia paused and bit his lip. "...Why?"

"Because I want you here."

Russia rubbed his eyes and looked over at him. "I keep hurting you...So...Why?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

"Then stay here." Russia looked away from him again, sighing. Prussia bit his lip waiting to see what he would do since he said he wouldn't move.

"I don't know if I should..."

"Please?"

_I won't abandon you._ Russia bit his lip and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you." he said feeling better now but was still afraid.

"...Don't thank me...I promised that I wouldn't abandon you."

_Then did you only sit back down because you felt you _had_ to?_ "What would you be doing if you didn't promise then?"

"...I don't know..."

"Would you have left the room?"

"...Maybe...I don't know anymore." mumbled Russia.

"Well you don't have to stay if you feel you have to because of a promise."

Russia looked over at him, biting his lip. "If I left you here alone...I don't know if I would come back to you."

"Why were you so afraid I'd leave?" Russia looked away, shaking his head. Prussia moved to look at him, "Why would you think that?" Russia just shook his head again. Prussia buried his head back into the pillow not caring, but really caring, if he left or stayed. It was apparent he wanted to leave.

"...How is your back?"

"Hurts still..."

"Do you want pain killers?" Russia asked.

"Sure..." Russia went to the bathroom and got him some, along with water. He returned and sat by him, handing him the pills. Prussia took the pills and then the water finding it very awkward to swallow in his position but did it. Russia took the glass when he was finished and set it on the end table. "Do you need anything else?"

"...Maybe a little food?" Prussia asked not really wanting him to leave the room but he was hungry.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything."

"Okay." Russia went to the kitchen and made some soup, since that would be easy to eat without moving much. When it was finished, he put it in a bowl and went back to Prussia. "Here you go."

Prussia smiled and moved so he could eat it taking the bowl, "Thank you Russia."

"Mm-hm..." Russia nodded and sat on the bed. Prussia continued to eat the soup and moved so he could lean on Russia. Russia twitched slightly and looked down at him, blinking. _Why does he still want to be with me? _Prussia continued to eat the soup feeling the warmth flow through his body. Russia thought for a minute and hesitantly wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. Prussia smiled and actually slowed down at eating so he could stay this way for awhile. Russia closed his eyes and sighed, resting his head against his. Prussia felt sad when he finished the soup because now he'd have to lie back down and he didn't want to. Russia opened his eyes and sat up. "Do you need anything else?"

Prussia actually still felt hungry, "I'd like more."

"Okay." Russia nodded and went to go refill the bowl. He sat by Prussia again, setting the bowl on his lap. Prussia smiled and leaned against him again before eating the bowl. Russia wrapped his arms around him again, rubbing his hand along his side. "...I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Prussia looked at him and kissed his jaw, "I forgive you." Russia bit his lip hard and then sighed after a minute. He kissed his forehead and pulled him slightly closer. Prussia smiled and got another bite ready except this time moving it in front of his lips. "You have to be hungry too..."

Russia shrugged a bit. He was but, he was fine. "You eat it."

"Eat it."

"It's your food."

"Eat it." demanded Prussia.

"No way."

"Ja."

"You eat it." Russia mumbled.

"Nein."

"Why not?"

"Because you're hungry." stated Prussia.

"I'm fine."

"Please?"

Russia sighed a bit and took a bite. "Happy?"

"If you grab yourself a bowl then yes." Prussia smiled taking another bite of his food.

"Maybe later..." Russia kissed his temple lightly.

"Better eat sometime." he grumbled.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll get the bowl for you and make sure you do." Prussia said finishing off his.

"I'll eat later..."

"Better."

"I will. Are you still hungry?" asked Russia.

"No."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Not really."

"Okay, try to sleep for a while." Russia kissed his temple and took the bowl away to go clean it up. Prussia sighed and laid back down on his stomach not really wanting to but did anyway. Russia put the dish in the sink and went back to the room. He sat on the bed and watched him for a while. Prussia slept pretty easily but would wince every now and then as his body tried to move. Russia stroked his head lightly and kissed his temple. _...I want you to be happy...but I can't keep hurting you. _He bit his lip and sighed. Prussia smiled in his sleep and stopped moving this time even though he was naturally restless when recovering. Russia laid by him and ran his hand through his hair until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Prussia woke hours later and was happy to see Russia didn't even leave him then, but then wondered if he ate. Russia sighed lightly and rolled onto his side, shivering slightly. He mumbled incoherently and buried his face in a pillow. Prussia looked at him wondering what he was dreaming about. Russia yawned and rolled onto his other side, and then his back. He started moving his head side to side slowly, stirring. Prussia put his hand up to his cheek to lightly stroke it. Russia shivered and bit his lip, turning his head towards his hand. Prussia smiled and continued to lightly stroke his cheek. Russia stirred and rolled his head the other way, sighing lightly. "Russia? Are you awake yet?"

"Mmmmm..." Russia rolled onto his side. Prussia smiled and moved to where he was closer to him. Russia twitched slightly at the movement and yawned. Prussia moved so he could kiss his neck and was half tempted to lie on his side. Russia shivered and rolled onto his back.

_Fuck it._ He lied on his side, wincing still, and wrapped his arms around him lightly. Russia stirred and tilted his head, yawning again. Prussia closed his eyes not even caring for the pain in his back and kept close to him.

"...Masochist." Russia mumbled keeping his eyes closed.

"Sadist." he growled.

"...Stop moving around."

"I did." Prussia pointed out.

"...Idiot."

"Well I did stop moving!" Prussia pointed out feeling warm liquid again on his back.

"...You keep moving around anyways, and it's reckless."

"...I know."

"Then don't do it." stated Russia.

"I won't now..." _I think I did anyway..._ He bit his lip hoping he didn't.

"...Good."

"Ja."

Russia opened an eye and looked over at him. "What are you doing anyways?"

"What does it look like?"

"Why do you think I am asking?"

"I don't know..." Prussia said a little confused.

Russia closed his eye and rolled onto his side, facing him. "You're an idiot."

"Well I wanted to hold you."

"...I see..."

"I still love you and forgive you." Prussia repeated.

"I know you do."

"Gut."

"..." Russia really had no words to stay and stayed silent.

"What?"

"Never mind it." Prussia closed his eyes and snuggled his head into his chest. Russia watched him, putting an arm around his waist. Prussia was tempted to pull him closer but it wouldn't work because that would equal moving. "How's the back?"

"Hurts a lot less and I guess it'd be stupid to ask if we could go anywhere."

"...Maybe...But you are stupid anyways."

"I'm not stupid!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes." Russia argued.

"No."

Russia put his hand over his mouth. "Yes." Prussia shook his head. "Don't argue." Prussia nodded to say that he would. "No." He nodded again smiling. Russia sighed and pulled his hand away to peck his lips. "No."

"Yes." he said kissing him back.

"No."

"Yes." Russia stared at him for a minute. Prussia sighed thinking he better stop because he didn't want him to exactly get mad at him. He pulled him closer ignoring the pain.

"Don't hurt yourself." Russia mumbled, holding him close, but lightly.

"I'm trying not to."

"You are."

"No." stated Prussia.

"Shut up." Russia said, kissing him lightly.

"Fine." Prussia said kissing him back.


	126. Chapter 126

Russia pulled away and smiled a bit. "Good boy." Prussia glared at him really hating that. Russia smiled and kissed his forehead. Prussia leaned back into his chest to keep from arguing and be quiet. Russia rubbed his side lightly and closed his eyes, resting his chin on his head. Prussia was happy that the liquid feeling stopped because he hoped he didn't reopen any wounds. Russia kissed his forehead and sat up. _...I'm hungry... _

Prussia couldn't really stay quiet as the thought of food crossed his mind, "Did you eat?"

"...Yes."

"Bullshit you hesitated again."

"I did eat." Russia lied.

"You hesitated so it's a no you didn't."

"I did."

"No you didn't." called Prussia.

"You can't prove that I didn't."

Prussia without thinking tried to move to hear his stomach and winced. "Fuck..."

"You idiot." Russia sighed and wrapped his arms around him.

Prussia would wrap his arms around him but that would probably hurt. He leaned into his shoulder. "I'm not an idiot." _Damn blood._ He felt it running down his back this time.

"Yes you are." Russia sighed and kissed his temple. "You really need to stop moving a lot."

"I didn't think that time..."

"You rarely think."

"Shut up." demanded Prussia.

"Not on your life."

"Yes."

"No." Russia argued.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." sighed Prussia.

"Don't argue."

"It's your fault."

"You're the idiot who is moving around." Russia pointed out.

"I'm not hurting." he lied.

"Really now?"

"I'm not."

Russia sighed and pulled away. "I need to go work on something."

"So I guess going out is a no then."

Russia paused and thought about it. "Are you up to it?"

"I'd like to yes." Prussia smiled.

"...Walk around then." Prussia stood up finding it a lot better and began to take some careful steps. Russia watched him, tilting his head a bit. _I wonder how long he can walk... _

Prussia stopped walking as he went to the wall and back. "I can go out." he smiled at him.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"...Hmm...How about Red Square?"

"Sure." Prussia smiled going to go get dressed. Russia watched him go and sighed before he changed his clothes. Prussia changed as best he could and went back to Russia.

Russia finished changing and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his temple. Prussia leaned into him smiling, "Ready?"

"Mm-hm."

"Cool, let's go." Prussia smiled.

"We'll be by the Kremlin again if you want to go." Russia said, taking his hand.

"I don't mind what we do." Prussia stated squeezing his hand a bit.

"That makes it difficult."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes."

"N..." Prussia bit his lip to quit arguing. Russia smiled a bit and led him out of the hotel and towards the general direction of the Kremlin. Prussia looked around again seeing everything and remembering some the places.

Russia finally led him to city square and looked around. "Stay by me so you don't get run over." Prussia blinked but moved a little closer to him so far not bothered by his back, which was a good thing. Russia looked over at him. "I'm kidding. You'll be fine." He said, leading him around. Prussia followed at him giving him a slight glare but it didn't last long. Russia looked over at him after a while of walking. "What do you want to do now?"

He was going to suggest to sit but he didn't want to stop walking since his back made a little complaint. "Visit a place."

"...Like?"

"I don't care." he shrugged looking around the area.

"Do you want to go to some stores or something?"

"Sure." Prussia smiled.

"All right." Russia wandered around, looking for some shops, wondering which ones to go in. Prussia decided to point out a random store. "..Okay, we can go in that one." Russia led him inside and looked around. Prussia forgot to use the bathroom again so he was mostly focusing on finding the restrooms. Russia looked around and let go of Prussia's hand, going to go look at something. Prussia spotted the restroom and smiled heading over to them to take care of business. Russia didn't notice that he wandered off and continued looking around. "Hey, Prussia, look at this..." He paused when he turned around and there was no Prussia. He looked around quickly and couldn't see him. _He's only going to leave you_ echoed in his mind and he bit his lip. _N-no...Where is he?_ He went outside and looked around to see if he could find him. "Damn it..." He put his head in his hands. "Fuck..."

"Fuck what?" Prussia asked behind him wondering what he was doing looking outside. He was hoping he didn't accidentally leave him behind or got an unexpected phone call.

Russia whirled around and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. He was shaking slightly and he buried his face in his neck. _H-He's not going to leave..._ "Where did you go?"

"The bathroom I haven't gone yet today..." Prussia said blinking a bit wondering what happened but hugged him back anyway only wincing slightly.

"O-okay..." Russia murmured, holding him close. He bit his lip and pulled away, holding his hand. "Where else would you like to go?"

"Is there anything wrong?" Prussia asked seeing he was biting his lip and he was shaking when he held him.

"N-No, everything is fine." Russia murmured.

"You're still stuttering." Prussia pointed out squeezing his hand a bit.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Sure?" Prussia sighed.

"Mm-hm. Don't worry about it."

"Fine..." Prussia said beginning to walk and look around.

Russia followed him, mentally sighing. _...I am scared of losing him…I don't get it… _

Prussia blinked looking at him, "You don't get what?"

"Hmm? Nothing." Prussia sighed and saw another building he decided to go into. Russia squeezed his hand and followed him, looking around. Prussia was looking around ignoring the pain that decided to creep up on him again. Russia kept close to him, glancing around. "If there is anything you want, just let me know."

"Well nothing lo..." He then suddenly saw the best shirt in the world ever. Prussia went over and grabbed it showing it to Russia smirking. 'Awesome Meter' Graph of Awesomeness that is off the charts.

Russia blinked and stared at the shirt. "...Oh god...You've got to be kidding me."

"It's Awesome!" Prussia smiled widely.

"Apparently so..."

"I'd like this." he smirked.

"Of course you do." Russia shook his head, smiling a bit.

"It just shows everyone how Awesome I am!"

"I thought you didn't need to prove it to people." Russia teased.

"I don't, it's just so everyone can already see that I'm Awesome than they can hear how I _am_ Awesome!"

"...Okay...Whatever floats your little boat. I guess you can get it." Prussia laughed his Awesome laugh and began looking around again. Russia twitched and followed him. _Idiot..._ Prussia was now _very_ interested into the store that had such an Awesome shirt and was looking around enthusiastically all pain forgotten now. Russia followed him around, looking at everything. "Hmmmm..." He tilted his head and smiled a bit. "Interesting store..."

"Yes." Prussia couldn't help but notice a pencil with the name Vanya on it and just had to show him. "Look at this." he snickered pushing the pencil in his hand. Russia looked at the pencil, curiously, and then twitched. He threw the pencil at his head and walked away, smiling. Prussia smirked ignoring the pencil hitting his head and followed after him.

"Why are you following me?" Russia asked, looking back at him.

"Because I wanted to." Prussia shrugged but then caught something on the other side of the store and slipped off that way.

Russia followed him, wondering what it was now. "Did you do something?"

"Now who's following?" Prussia smirked decided to have a little fun with this and moved into one of the clothing racks before hopping into another one.

Russia was looking away and when he looked back and saw that he was gone, his heart picked up speed. "..Gilbert?" He looked around, biting his lip.

Prussia couldn't help laughing a bit, "Kesese..." He continued to dodge around the Russian using the clothes as hiding spots.

"S-Shit." Russia looked around for the albino. "Where could he have gone?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Prussia stopped so he could hear him wondering why he was acting worried like this. He should know he won't go anywhere... Russia bit his lip harder and wandered towards the front of the store, looking out the window. "...He couldn't have gone far..."

Prussia got out completely confused and went over to him wrapping his arms around him. "Russia why are you worried I would go anywhere? I know it's been on your mind now since your meeting... what happened?"

Russia shook his head and held him tightly. "Everything is fine...Nothing happened." _I need to get a hold of myself...He won't leave...he can't…yet… _

Prussia bit his lip, "Something's wrong but you won't tell me, so I just hope it's not that important..."

Russia didn't say anything for a minute. "...Did you find anything else that you wanted?" _I don't want to talk...or think about the wall..._

Prussia shook his head and couldn't help listen to some other Germans behind him. "I heard all their hard work on the wall is finally coming to an end soon." stated the first one. "I heard that too, apparently they're finally breaking down the soviets."

Russia heard them and pulled away from Prussia, blankly. "Go find whatever else you want." He mumbled, wandering off.

Prussia looked back at them wanting to know more but then heard Russia and bit his lip. _That is what's on his mind... He _hadn't thought of the wall in forever and now that he was again... Shaking his head he walked after Russia.

Russia sighed and leaned against the wall, staring blankly out the window at everything. _...It's all going to fall apart...everything..._ Prussia had no idea what to say so all he did was just lightly put his arms around him feeling his back begin to throb again. Russia sighed and pulled away from him, turning around to look at him. "Did you find anything?" He asked, pulling on a smile.

Prussia sighed and lifted the shirt, "Just this..." he mumbled.

"All right." Russia kissed his temple and took the shirt, going to pay for it. He returned shortly and handed it to Prussia. "Now what do you want to do?"

Prussia took it smiling a bit, "Just keep walking I guess."

Russia nodded and kissed his forehead. "All right." He took his hand and led him out of the store.

Prussia squeezed his hand and followed now with thoughts swimming through his head. _I wonder how bruder is doing... It'd be nice to bug the aristocrat again... How long will it be... _

Russia looked around and wandered aimlessly, resting his head against his. _...I hate this...Why did he have to find out? _

Prussia leaned more into him once again feeling blood run down his back again. _I should probably stop but I don't want too..._ He glanced at Russia and wanted to assure him he wouldn't leave because he loved him but he didn't want to feel caged anymore.

Russia sighed lightly and glanced around. He wished the voices would stop contradicting each other. _'He'll leave.'_ _No he won't._

Prussia was tired from his back and really didn't want to keep pressing his luck. "I think we should go back."

"All right." Russia nodded a bit and started leading him back. Prussia followed him and was trying to keep his back straight still feeling blood on his back. He bit his lip now knowing he definitely did reopen one of the cuts. When they got back to the hotel, Russia headed to one of the rooms to go lay down on the bed. He plopped down on his face and mumbled into the pillow.

Prussia went into the bathroom and took off his shirt slowly now wanting to see the damage plus the added. He turned around doing his best to see it and cursed. _Damn, I did open up a couple..._

_...I really hate this... ...You trust him, don't you? _Russia shrugged at the voice. "I don't know anymore..." _...He loves you. _"...So?"

Prussia thought to just let it be and went to the other room he knew Russia wasn't in and lied on the bed. _I want to see them again._

_Just go talk to him._ "No." _Just do it..._ Russia sighed and got up. He went to the other room and lightly tapped on the door before he went in. "...How are you feeling?"


	127. Chapter 127

Prussia ignoring the fact that his back was already slightly bleeding again rolled on his side to look at him. "It's still bothering me."

"Your back? You reopened it didn't you?" Russia sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fuck..." he laid on his stomach again knowing there really was no use in it hiding it. "Yes..."

"Okay." Russia said softly, going over to him. "How badly did it open?"

"Enough to feel blood running down my back." Prussia mumbled not really knowing how to answer.

Russia nodded a bit. "Sit up so I can take the bandages off."

Prussia got up and moved to the edge of the bed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Russia took off the bandages slowly, biting his lip. He carefully took the gauze off and bit his lip harder. "I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault." Prussia mumbled.

"Don't say that..."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"No it isn't." argued Russia.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"How is it not?" Prussia asked.

"Because I did this to you."

"It was the voice."

"I listened to it again." mumbled Russia.

"It's still its fault."

"It's mine, damn it!"

"If it was yours you wouldn't help me afterwards." Prussia pointed out.

"...That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does, it means a lot."

"...You can't change that I did it." Russia got up and got new bandages, gauze and a cloth.

"Your body did it but not you."

"The voice is part of my mind, and I keep letting that part take over and hurt you."

"I don't care about that I love you and trust you so stop beating yourself up about it."

"..." _Trust..._ Russia patted his wounds down with the cloth and redressed his wounds. "...That should be good." He murmured, getting up.

"Thank you." he said not exactly lying down yet.

"Don't thank me for it...I'm the reason that you needed it in the first place." Russia mumbled, walking back to the other room.

"Just stop beating yourself up about it." he mumbled lying on his stomach.

Russia laid on the bed, staring at the wall. _...Trust...I trust him...right? _Prussia closed his eyes not able to keep the thoughts of being able to see everyone again. He just wondered how long it would be before he could see them again. Russia sighed and closed his eyes. _I don't know if I can...When it comes to the wall...You can love someone and not trust them...right? I don't know anything anymore...I don't want this to happen. I don't want to let him go. _Prussia kept his eyes closed until he finally fell asleep. Russia couldn't fall asleep so he went to the little study the hotel had and just wrote things to kill time. He just wrote whatever was in his head and kept at it for hours, throwing each finished page to the ground.

* * *

Prussia woke up a couple hours later feeling better but it still hurt if he moved his back a little too much. He sat up and stretched slightly before looking around. _I wonder how he's doing... _

Russia paused in his writing, staring at all the papers on scattered on the floor, some crumpled into balls, others laid flat. _I wonder if I've cracked..._ He tilted his head and smiled. "...It's too late for that to happen." His smiled faded and he put his head on the desk, closing his eyes as he thought. Prussia stood up to see if he was in the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. Frowning he finally went towards the study and saw the light was on. He blinked a few times wondering if he should bug him because he might be working on important things. Russia chuckled lightly and rolled his head to the side. "Damn it." He mumbled, sighing. He thought for a second and started singing lightly in his native language, humming every now and again. Prussia never really heard him do this and moved to the opening and listened to it. He noticed that they were a lot of papers all over the floor but didn't bother with them just listening for now. Russia stopped after a while, sighing lightly. "Hmmmm..." He sat up and leaned back in the chair. "I wonder..." He tilted his head, humming lightly again.

Prussia moved to sit outside the door listening to him. He was also kind of seeing if he could try to learn what was going through his head since he was closing him out more and more. Russia started singing again, but this time it was tone that was sadder than the last one. He closed his eyes tighter, crossing his arms over his chest. Prussia looked in the room and wondered what he was singing and got up to go into the room. Russia sighed and trailed off, biting his lip. _Maybe I have cracked...hmmm... _

Prussia walked over and slowly slipped his arms around his neck. "What was that?"

Russia blinked and stared at him for a minute, before he looked away. "Nothing."

"It sounded sad..."

"Well, it was a sad song."

"What was it about?" asked Prussia.

"A lot."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "I don't know."

"Well you have a nice sounding voice."

"Thank you..." Prussia smiled and kissed his cheek. Russia looked over at him and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia kissed him back still smiling a bit. "What's with the smile?" Russia asked, smiling back.

"I love you." he said resting his forehead on his.

"...I love you too." Russia wrapped his arms around him.

Prussia bit his lip hearing the hesitation, "What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Then why did you freak out at the stores?"

"...No reason." shrugged Russia.

"Stop hesitating because you lie when you do that."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Prussia stated.

"Nope."

"Are you afraid I'll leave and not come back?"

"..." Russia looked away. "You can do whatever you want." It hurt to say that. _I don't want to be alone again... _

Prussia grabbed his chin making him look back at him. "Why are you afraid that'll happen? Don't you trust me?"

Russia pulled his head away. "Whatever you do is your choice...I can't stop you." He mumbled, ignoring the trust question.

"Russia I love you and I won't abandon you. I'll give you that same promise." Russia bit his lip and held him tighter, keeping quiet. Prussia held him back just as tightly moving to sit on his lap.

Russia buried his face in his neck, biting his lip. "...I love you."

"I love you too." Prussia pulled him tighter to him. Russia smiled and kissed him. Prussia smiled back and kissed him putting a hand in his hair. Russia pulled away and buried his face in his neck again. Prussia rested his head on his shoulder knowing he'd be able to keep his promise as long as he actually gave him freedom without freaking.

Russia bit his lip, thinking. "I kind of want to go home...But I don't know..."

"If you want to go home we can go."

"It's up to you." _We aren't going to go out much anymore. _

"Well it's no fun if you aren't happy." _I have a feeling he won't be happy for a long time now... _

"I am happy." Russia pulled on a smile. "You're with me."

"It just seems strained, your smile."

"It's not." He lied, kissing his jaw. "Everything is okay." _I wish._

Prussia put his head on his chest, "If you don't trust me out anymore then we should just go home..."

_Trust...There's that word again..._ "I do trust you." _I think..._

"Then why did you freak at the stores?"

"I don't know."

"We'll just go home tomorrow..." mumbled Prussia.

"...We don't have to."

"I don't want you worrying."

"I don't worry." Russia said.

"Your actions at the stores says otherwise."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

Russia shook his head. "They don't."

"Yes they do." Russia shook his head. Prussia bit his lip, "It just seemed like it."

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine." Russia kissed him softly. Prussia kissed him back but pulled away feeling hungry. Russia leaned back in his chair, sighing lightly. Prussia went to the kitchen and began making a sandwich. Russia watched him go and looked away, sighing. He wandered out of the room and went to the bathroom, turning on the tub. Prussia sat at the table and began eating his sandwich. Russia turned off the water once it was filled. He peeled his clothes off and got in, leaning back until he was underwater. Prussia was drinking a pop and heard the tub water turn off. He needed some time to relax because then maybe he'll be better. Russia opened his eyes underwater, staring at the blurs above him. _...Interesting. _Prussia continued drinking the pop once again thinking about all the stuff he could do once the wall was down. Russia closed his eyes again and sat up, feeling that he needed oxygen. Prussia finished and went back to the bedroom and laid on his stomach still not wanting to open his wounds. Russia went back underwater and closed his eyes again. _...This is really warm. _

Prussia looked toward the bathroom wondering what he was doing because he'd be bored definitely by now if he was in there alone. Russia felt like he needed air soon, but didn't sit up. He continued to hold his breath, mentally sighing. Prussia remembered all the times he said that Russia felt he was entertaining but he knew he didn't get bored like him. He sat up anyway and wanted to go to the door to see what he was doing. Russia waited until his lungs felt like they were going to burst and he sat up, taking deep breaths. He went back under once he recovered. Prussia finally went to the bathroom but knocked on the door at least making sure he wouldn't piss him off. Russia heard the slight muffled sound, but didn't pay any mind to it, seeing how long he could stay under. Prussia frowned and tried knocking one more time and if he didn't get an answer again he would go in. Russia heard the sound again and blinked slowly. _Why does it hurt your eyes...?_

Prussia opened the door seeing Russia under the water and wondered what the hell he was doing. "Russia?"

Russia saw the blurred Prussian and sat up, taking a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"I was just seeing what you were doing."

"I see..." Russia nodded a bit and sighed lightly.

"What were you doing?"

Russia shrugged at his question. "Thinking..."

"Alright, I was just checking." Prussia said before moving back out of the bathroom.

"Wait, Gilbert." Russia bit his lip, watching him. Prussia turned around and looked at him. "Come here." Prussia walked over to him no longer questioning because there was no point when he was going to go over to him sooner or later anyway. Russia smiled and rested his head against the tub, watching him.

Prussia blinked and kneeled down next to the tub. "What'd you want?"

"...I've been thinking..." Russia started, closing his eyes.

"Thinking about?" Prussia asked.

"Well...I think I..." _No...I believe that I do...I know I do._ Russia opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I...I trust you." He smiled a bit.

Prussia couldn't help but smile and leaned over kissing him on the lips. "Gut, because I won't leave you." Russia smiled back and kissed him, running a hand through his hair. Prussia kept the kiss and added pressure to it. Russia kissed him deeper and moved a bit closer to him, leaning forwards. Prussia leaned toward him and lightly nibbled on his lip. Russia opened his mouth and leaned closer to him. Prussia smiled and let his tongue slowly move inside and tease his tongue. Russia rubbed along his tongue, shivering lightly. Prussia roughened the kiss a bit moving his other hand around his shoulders. Russia rubbed his tongue harder, applying more force to the kiss. Prussia pulled away after a few more minutes and pecked his lips.

Russia pecked his lips back. "Get in with me it'll be good on your back." Prussia stood up and got undressed before climbing into the tub. Russia pulled him onto his lap and held him close. Prussia wrapped his arms around him and lying on his shoulder snuggling into his neck. "I love you so much." Russia murmured, kissing his ear.

"I love you too." Prussia said kissing his neck and lightly nibbling on it. Russia shivered and rubbed his hands along his waist slowly. He smiled and tilted his head a bit. Prussia snuggled into him more smiling widely happy that Russia was getting slowly back to normal.


	128. Chapter 128

Russia rubbed his side lightly and ran a hand through his hair, kissing the top of his head. Prussia moved his hand slowly up and down his chest hoping Russia wouldn't be as possessive when the wall did come down. He was a person not some item you can own and he obviously still thought that way or was he just afraid he'd run and never come back. _'Exactly why it would break him for hurting you if you did...' Go away..._

Russia shivered a bit and smiled, tilting his chin up to kiss along his jaw and face, ignoring his lips.

_'You know he meant it, enjoyed it, loved it, and would gladly do it aga...'_ _Shut up!_ Prussia closed his eyes trying to keep the voice at bay and focus on Russia. _'If you just run he will never be able to smile again.'_ _I won't._ _'You will.' I won't!_ Russia pecked his lips and kissed along his neck, biting lightly every now and again. Prussia shivered and tilted his head for him knowing that no matter what that voice said, he wasn't going to hurt him because he loved him. Russia bit his pulse and sucked on his lightly before he pulled away. "Besides the bleeding, has your back bothered you at all?"

"Not really, the pain really subsided today." Prussia answered.

"That's good." Russia pulled him closer. "I'm...Never mind..." Prussia had a feeling he knew what he was going to say and couldn't really blame him but he forgave him, well at least he did, the other damn voice won't shut up about it. Russia thought for a second and smiled widely. He pushed Prussia back so he would get dunked, chuckling lightly. Prussia flailed and cursed in his head going to get him back for this. Russia smiled widely and watched him flail, his eyes filled with amusement.

Prussia finally got enough momentum to get back up above the surface to glare at him. "What the hell?"

Russia shrugged, smiling innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Prussia's eyes narrowed and tried to bring his head underwater to get back at him. Russia flailed slightly and held his breath, letting him pull him underwater. Prussia held them under as long as he was before letting go. Russia sat up and took a deep. "You are so odd."

"I had all right to get back at you."

Russia's smiled faded a bit as he thought about that. "You're right...You do have every right to get back at me." Prussia frowned a bit a little confused as to what he was meaning because he didn't mean anything else other than randomly dunking him. Russia tilted his head and stared at him. "You need to get back at me for what I did." He mumbled, blinking slowly.

"I just did." Prussia pointed out now beginning to think of what he was going on about and he didn't mean that.

Russia shook his head. "No...I don't mean what just happened."

"Well that's what I was meaning."

"It's true though." Russia traced his hand lightly over his back. "You have every right to get back at me for this."

"N… no, it's not true for that." _'If he's giving you permission then do it!'_ _No._

"It is though." Russia mumbled as he pulled him close. "You need to get back at me."

Prussia shook his head, "No, I won't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you." he mumbled. _'He hurt you without a second thought.'_ _Go away dammit; I'm not fucking hurting him!_

"You need to." stated Russia.

"No."

"Why won't you do this for me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you to get back for what you've done when I've forgiven you, there's no point!" Prussia said trying to reason with him.

"There is a point. It doesn't matter if you've forgiven me if I haven't you haven't gotten me back. That's how it always works."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does. For example, you forgave me for dunking you after you got your revenge. That is how the world works."

"That isn't how it works." Prussia said pulling away a little.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not; I was playing when I did that."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Prussia said pulling away from him even though he didn't want to. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"It won't hurt that much, and it won't hurt afterwards." Russia pulled him back. "If you really loved me, you would do it."

"No I… I won't do it." Prussia said trying to pull away again. "If it didn't hurt then you wouldn't still be beating yourself up about it hurt me or help me recover."

"It will be different because I want you to do it. It will be fine and it will only hurt for a minute when you do it."

"No it won't hurt only for a minute."

"Yes it will."

"Gott verdammt I'm not going to fucking hurt you!" Prussia snapped pulling away.

Russia pulled him back, holding his upper arms firmly. "Just do it."

"No." he growled looking him right in the eyes. "I will not."

"Yes. You need to." Russia's gaze darkened slightly.

"I don't need to so I won't." Prussia said still looking determined.

"Yes you do. You've wondered what it's like to be the one in control, haven't you?"

"Not really." Prussia admitted never thinking about hurting him like he has him. The only thing he's ever wanted to hurt him by was leaving him and never coming back but he can't even do that.

"I don't get why you are refusing so much. It's not like I am asking you to kill me! Why can't you just do it?"

"Because I fucking love you and I at least know you're not supposed to hurt the one you love so I won't!"

"Someone always gets hurt when they are in love!"

"Well you're not going to be the one who does." Prussia snapped pulling away and climbing out of the tub to get out of there.

Russia watched him blankly and smiled a bit. "I thought that I trusted you...but when I need you to do something for me, it turns out that you can't." He said, looking away. "You've gone soft."

Prussia stopped and looked down at him. _How could he want this? Why would he want the person he loves to hurt him? _He shook his head and backed up not being able to verbally answer him because it wasn't right. _'Go ahead and hurt him, like he said, he's not asking you to kill him.'_ _No, I can't, I haven't been able to hurt him for a long time now, I just, can't..._

Russia watched him, smiling a bit wider. _'Good boy, get him to do whatever you want.'_ _Stop it! This isn't right!_ _'Yes it is, don't interfere.'_

"N… no… no Russia, I, I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I can't because I love you." Prussia answered.

"Just ignore that emotion."

"I can't ignore it!"

"Put it in the back of your mind then!" yelled Russia.

"I'm not going to fucking hurt you dammit!"

"Why can't you?"

"I just don't want to." repeated Prussia.

"You need to do it."

"I don't need to."

"Yes you do."

"No you want me to do it for the stupid reason of revenge and I won't fucking do it." Prussia snapped walking out of the bathroom.

Russia chuckled lightly and leaned back. "It's not just for revenge." He said softly. Prussia ignored him completely and just went into the bedroom lying down on the bed. Russia got out and dried off before he went to the other room and sat on the bed yawning. No matter what he'd say, he wouldn't hurt him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes hoping he would just forget it. Russia tilted his head onto his shoulder and closed his eyes for a second. _I'm tired..._ He lied on his side and tried to drift off. Prussia yawned and looked off toward the bathroom wondering why he would even try to get him to hurt him. He knew he felt bad, but that was ridiculous. His body began relaxing and he fell asleep.

* * *

Russia woke up hours later and got dressed before he went to the kitchen. He looked around at all the available things he could make something with and just shrugged, starting to make blini. Prussia woke up feeling even better than before and was able to stretch without hurting. He stood up and walked to the kitchen to eat something. Russia looked over at him when he walked in and smiled widely. "Good morning, krolik." He said, tilting his head slightly.

Prussia ignored the comment and sat down seeing as he was cooking. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"About the same. I take it that you are hungry." Russia stated.

"Yes..."

"It should be ready in a few minutes; I just need to make eggs too...What kind do you want?"

"Scrambled?" asked Prussia.

"All right." Russia nodded and started on the eggs. Prussia kept quiet and watched him cook with really nothing to say. Russia finished and prepared a plate before he went over and set it in front of Prussia and sat across from him.

Prussia looked at the plate and then at him, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Russia shrugged. "Maybe in a little bit, you just worry about yourself."

"I know you haven't eaten in awhile..." Prussia said shoving the plate to him.

Russia pushed the plate back at him. "So?"

Prussia pushed it back at him, "Eat it."

"You eat it."

"You or make another plate for yourself."

"Fine." Russia got up, prepared himself a plate and sat back down. "Now eat." Prussia began eating the plate. Russia and watched him with a grin.

Prussia noticed he wasn't really eating and he had a grin on. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Maybe..."

Prussia stopped eating, "Why won't you eat?" Russia shrugged a bit. Prussia put his fork down, "Russia why can't you just eat?"

"I dunno..."

"Eat."

"No." said Russia.

"Yes."

"Make me."

Prussia grabbed Russia's fork and got a bite ready putting it to his lips. "Eat." Russia shook his head, smiling widely. Prussia glared at him, "Open you gott damn mouth." Russia shook his head, flipping him off. Prussia set the fork down and moved his chair beside him then put it to his mouth again. "I don't get why you won't fucking eat but you need to." Russia shrugged and smiled widely. Prussia moved his free hand to his crotch and palmed it with a lot pressure hoping he would get him to open his mouth.

Russia bit his lip for a second and moaned, shivering. _S-shit..._

"Please?" Prussia asked moving the fork closer to his mouth seeing as it was working and added a little more pressure. Russia sighed a bit and opened his mouth, taking the bite as he moaned a bit. "Will you continue eating by yourself?" Prussia asked thinking of a way that if he didn't.

"Nope~."

"Then how about a deal?" Prussia asked.

"What kind of deal?"

"You eat and I'll give you something in return."

"What kind of something?"

"Anything sexual I guess." Prussia shrugged adding a little more pressure to his crotch.

Russia moaned a bit and bit his lip. "Okay..." Prussia put another bite up to his mouth waiting for him to eat it. Russia rolled his eyes slightly and took the bite, smiling.

"Thank you." he said giving him another bite. Russia stuck his tongue out at him before he took the bite. Prussia stuck his tongue out back at him and repeated the process until he was done with his plate.

"There, happy?" Russia asked, looking over at his plate.

"Yes." Prussia nodded setting the fork down. "What do you want?"

Russia shrugged a bit and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't know..."

Prussia wrapped his arms around him as well. "Well when you decide I'll do it."

"Hmmmmm..." Russia kissed his temple, thinking for a second. "You pick."


	129. Chapter 129

"You." Russia stared at him for a minute and shrugged, kissing him. Prussia kissed him back moving his hands lightly up his spine and didn't want to imagine what his back would look like when he could take off the bandages. Russia deepened the kiss, leaning closer to him. He tilted his head and nibbled lightly on his lip, smiling. Prussia opened up his mouth a little and scooted his chair closer to his. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth and rubbed against his lightly, moving a hand to tangle in his hair. Prussia moved his tongue with his but at times moved away from his tongue trying to be a little bit of a tease. Russia bit down lightly on his tongue after a while of him pulling away. He released it and rubbed it a bit harder. Prussia couldn't help but smirk a bit at that but now only kept moving his tongue with against his. Russia pulled away and pecked his lips, then kissed his forehead. Prussia smiled and kissed his jaw.

Russia smiled back and pulled him onto his lap. "What do you want to do?"

Prussia looked thoughtful but shrugged again, "You can choose."

"Damn it..." Russia tilted his head and thought. "Hmmmmm..." Prussia leaned into him and rested his head on his shoulder waiting patiently. Russia kissed his head and rubbed his lower back lightly. _What to do... _Prussia snuggled into him a little happier that he didn't listen to him yesterday. Russia thought of an idea and chuckled lightly. "Everything."

Prussia looked up at him, "Everything?"

"Yep."

"Alright." he moved just enough so he could bring a hand back to his crotch to rub little circles or palm him. Prussia leaned down to his neck kissing and biting his pulse. Russia bit his lip lightly, holding back the low moans that wanted to escape his throat. Prussia continued the ministrations on his neck as his free hand began lightly tracing his sides and slowly pulling his shirt up. Russia shivered under his touch and helped him pull his shirt off, kissing his temple. Prussia moved his kisses down to his collarbone as his hand on his crotch moved to unbutton his pants while the other hand tweaked his nipples a bit. Russia put his hands on his hips, tracing slow circles in them with his thumbs, shivering. He moaned lightly and grinned a bit. Prussia moved up to kiss his lips as his hands went down to begin to remove his pants and stood up a bit knowing he'd have to stand up to get them off. Russia kissed him back, applying more pressure to the kiss. He moved a bit so that his pants could come off easier, nibbling on his lip. Prussia opened his mouth and quickly slipped off his boxers so he could lightly trace the shaft with his fingers.

Russia slid his tongue into his mouth, moaning lightly as he slowly rubbed his tongue. Prussia wrestled with his tongue a bit as his hand slowly began to encase his member continuing the slow stroking movements. Russia wrestled his tongue back and moaned a bit louder in his mouth, shivering. Prussia smirked a bit continuing to roughen the kiss and tightening his grip every now and then thumbing the head of his member. Russia smiled and roughened the kiss as well. He rocked his hips slightly with his movements and moaned at each and every touch. Prussia moved his strokes faster and began to trace his body with his free hand tweaking his nipples every now and then. Russia moaned louder and pulled away slightly, nibbling and biting his lip, before applying more pressure to the kiss. Prussia continued stroking him making it faster and applying more pressure. He wanted everything so he'd start with the hand job first and moved his other hand down to rub his inner thighs. Russia bucked his hips and pulled away, biting his lip harder as he closed his eyes tightly.

Prussia went back to butterfly kisses all over his neck and torso as he began to pump and grip him harder knowing he had to be close by now. Russia bit his lip to the blood and bucked his hips, shuddering and moaning loudly as he reached his climax. He let go of his lip and sighed, breathing hard. Prussia quickly licked off most of his hand before moving down and slowly stroking him again before taking in just the tip of his member to suck on it. Russia moaned lightly, trying to catch his breath. _H-he's really going to do everything... _Prussia really didn't want him to catch his breath so he continued to run his fingers over the part he couldn't reach as he slowly began to take in as much as he could. Russia's breath hitched and he moaned, trying to keep his hips still. "D-damn it." He breathed, watching him with half-lidded eyes. Prussia began to slowly move his mouth off but then started to bob his head moving faster every second. His hands went to his hips lightly rubbing them but also to make sure he didn't move.

Russia bit his lip and tilted his head back, moaning and breathing hard. He closed his eyes tightly, shaking. Prussia began moving his tongue around his member and sometimes grazing his teeth over it. Every time he reached the tip he'd give a hard suck and lick before picking up his speed at deep throating him. Russia bit his lip hard, muffling his moans. He felt himself slowly getting towards his climax. Prussia continued the ministrations to his member quickening the pace and taking more of it in. Russia tangled his fingers in his hair and shuddered, moaning as he reached his climax. He panted heavily and lowered his head as he tried to catch his breath. Prussia made sure to get all of him and this time decided to give him a breather slowly kissing up his body to his head. There was obviously one more thing to do but he was going to do it a little differently this time. Russia kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his waist, shaking slightly. He shivered and held him tightly, kissing his temple. Prussia smiled and wrapped his arms around him giving him the time to come of his high this time. He lightly rubbed his back. Russia pulled him close and buried his face in his neck. He smiled and pressed light kisses to his neck, still breathing hard.

Prussia shivered but was still going to wait because he didn't really give him time before to recover... Russia nibbled on his pulse and rubbed his sides, tugging on his shirt. "...Off." he murmured, pulling it up. Prussia leaned away to help pull off his shirt smiling a bit. Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist again, chuckling lightly.

Prussia copied his action holding him feeling that he was nearly calmed down again only to be soon riled up. "I want to try something a little different..." he started whispering into his ear lightly nibbling on it. It wasn't going to be anything extremely abnormal.

Russia shivered and grinned. "What do you want to do?" He asked, rubbing his sides. To him it'd be weird to say it so all he did was put his fingers to his lips while his fingers ran up and down Russia's shaft to get him hard again. Russia shivered and tilted his head, watching him with a smile, biting his lip slightly. Prussia couldn't help but glare at him as he moved his now saliva coated fingers to his own entrance beginning to stretch himself. Russia watched him curiously with a raised eyebrow, wondering what exactly he was doing. _Interesting..._ Prussia couldn't look at him as he continued to stretch himself as quickly as he could biting his lip. Russia tilted his head, rubbing his sides. "Hmm..." He leaned over and kissed his neck, still curious. Prussia removed his fingers and moved to where he could slowly slide Russia's member into his entrance wincing as it went in. Maybe it was harder to prepare yourself because it hurt a little more than before. Russia moaned lightly, and pulled him closer, resisting from bucking his hips upwards into him.

Prussia finally stopped once he got it all inside and took a few deep breaths before moving back up then down again. He began a slight rhythm being a little slow since this was the first time he was trying it like this. Russia put his hands on his hips, moving upwards slowly, as he tried to start a steady pace, kissing his neck lightly. He bit down on his pulse and sucked on it a bit, forming a hickey that would soon grow in size. Prussia moaned and buried his head into his shoulder as he continued to try and move quicker tightening his grip on Russia. He was breathing heavily and his body was heating up rapidly wanting to move faster. Russia picked up his pace and thrusted harder into him, holding him a bit tighter. He pushed down on his hips to meet his thrusts, getting deeper into him with each thrust. Prussia moaned loudly as he felt his prostate being brushed and bit lightly on Russia's pulse still breathing heavily. He continued to help him as much as he could. Russia knew where to aim now and thrusted harder into that spot, moaning. He bit his lip lightly and pulled his head up, crashing his lips against his in a deep kiss. Prussia's increasing moans were now muffled as he kissed him deeply feeling his prostate being hit now directly. His vision was starting to see white and he knew he was close.

Russia thrusted harder into him, pushing his tongue into his mouth to rub hard against his. He moaned, and pulled him closer, tilting his head. Prussia wrestled his tongue but pulled away moaning loudly as he finally saw complete white reaching his climax. He released onto their chests and stomachs breathing heavily. Russia thrusted a few more times before he reached his own climax, burying his face into his neck. He bit his lip hard as he rode out his climax, shuddering. He moaned and began breathing hard, just holding him close to him. Prussia was still breathing heavily as he kissed his neck and held him close. He was letting his body relax and catching his breath. "That was...pretty damn good." Russia chuckled lightly, and kissed his temple lightly.

Prussia nodded taking a deep breath, "I was hoping, it would be."

Russia smiled and kissed his cheek. "You did good, krolik." Prussia sighed hearing the nickname but looked at him finally and kissed him on the lips. Russia kissed him back and rubbed his sides lightly. Prussia kissed him back for a few seconds longer before making the motion to stand. Russia watched him, sitting back so he could try to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and sighed lightly. Prussia moved to his own chair leaning back into it finally able to catch his breath. Russia leaned over and kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair before he got up and wandered towards his room. Prussia looked over at him watching as he went to the room and got up to get a drink. Russia plopped down onto his bed, exhausted. He sighed lightly, and rolled onto his side, yawning. Prussia walked into the room and looked over at him figuring he was probably pretty damn tired. Russia heard his footsteps and rolled onto his back, looking over at him. "Come lay down." He mumbled, yawning a bit.

Prussia couldn't help but smirk as he saw that he made him tired when it was obvious they only woke up some time earlier. He walked over and lied down next to him. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and tilted his head a bit, watching him curiously. "Why are you smirking?"

"I made you tired again." he stated wrapping his arms around him.

"...Who wouldn't be tired from that?"

"I didn't do that much." Prussia shrugged.

"Yes you did."

"Not really..."

"Don't argue, you did."

"I don't think I did." Prussia said no longer able to keep from smirking now.

"Stop it." Russia mumbled, sighing. "You did."

"Fine, I will stop." Prussia smirked snuggling into his chest.

"Horoshiĭ malʹchik..." Russia murmured, kissing his forehead.


	130. Chapter 130

Prussia frowned wanting to know what the hell that meant but knowing his luck Russia wouldn't answer.

Russia smiled and pulled him closer. "milyĭ..."

"What does that mean?"

"Mmm..." Russia grinned and pecked his lips. "Guess."

"I don't know..." _Better not be around the lines of good boy... _

"Guess~."

"I don't know it's a new one!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Cute~."

"Okay what was the other one?"

"Good boy." Russia smiled at him.

"Figures... I'm not a fucking dog."

"I never said you were, krolik."

"That's what it seems like..." mumbled Prussia.

"Nope, you just think it's that way." Prussia frowned still having the notion that's what he meant. Russia kissed his forehead. "Why are you frowning?"

"Because I can." Prussia answered looking up at him.

Russia pecked his lips lightly. "You are so difficult."

"Yep." he said kissing him back.

"I still love you though, even if you are a upryamyĭ mal'chik."

"I love you too." stated Prussia.

"Good." Prussia put his head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat since it was obvious he was tired and he had a bit to go before he could fall asleep. Russia closed his eyes and rubbed along his back absentmindedly as he slowly fell asleep. His hand stopped on his waist, and he pulled him closer as he finally drifted off. Prussia smiled feeling him fall asleep and closed his eyes letting his heart be the steady rhythm to help him pass out.

* * *

Russia woke up a while later and sat up, pulling away. He kissed his head lightly and stood up, stretching. Prussia stayed asleep even though he didn't get that much attention he still slept. Russia chuckled lightly at him and decided that he was going to go take a shower. Prussia was still asleep and moved onto his stomach snuggling into the sheets. Russia eventually got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, heading back to the room. He sat on the bed and kissed the back of Prussia's shoulder. Prussia stirred a bit and began slowly waking up. Russia ruffled his hair and nibbled on his ear, smiling. Prussia moved his hand to push at his face but looked at him with half opened eyes. Russia kissed his temple and chuckled lightly. "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know, because I feel like it." Prussia sat up and rubbed his eyes finally awake. "How did you sleep?"

"Good..." he yawned a bit. "You?"

"About the same."

"That's good." Prussia said before wrapping his arms around him.

Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his forehead. "Vy vyglyadite tak milo, kogda vy pervyĭ prosnutʹsya."

"What was that?" he asked looking up at him.

"Hm? Nichego."

"What does that mean?" Prussia asked poking him.

"Kakoĭ?" Russia tilted his head, watching him curiously with a wide smile.

"What the hell are you saying?" he snapped.

"I said 'You look really cute when you first wake up' then 'hm? nothing', then 'What?'" Russia grinned. "Vy dyeĭstvitelʹno glupyĭ, krolik."

Prussia glared at him not because of the compliments because he couldn't understand it. "Can't you just say it in a language I can understand?"

"Nyet."

"Why not?" Russia just grinned and laughed lightly. Prussia glared at him and looked away. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Dumbass." Russia stated.

"Fucker."

"Asshole."

"Jackass." called Prussia.

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"...Ass." Russia sighed.

"Nein."

"Da."

"Nein." argued Prussia.

"Mm-hm."

"Nein."

"Yep." Russia smiled.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No." continued Prussia.

"Yes."

"No."

"Accept it." Russia demanded.

"I don't."

"You should."

"I don't." said Prussia crossing his arms.

"Cause you're an idiot."

"Bastard."

"Moron." Russia repeated.

"Jackass."

"..." Russia hit him upside the head with a pillow. Prussia glared but smiled as he grabbed another pillow to hit him back. Russia smacked him in the head again and grinned. Prussia hit him again and this time dodged away so it'd be harder to hit him. Russia threw the pillow at him and ran out of the room, going into the other one to grab some pillows. Prussia grabbed a couple more taking chase after him throwing a pillow when he saw it. Russia threw a pillow at him and chuckled, smiling widely. _This is fun._ Prussia threw a couple pillows before dodging back out of the room and wondered how he was going to do this. Russia watched him go and gathered up all of the pillows, and grabbed two before he went after him, throwing them at him. Prussia threw some back at him before taking off to the kitchen. Russia went back to the room and grabbed another one, folding it inside the case so it would have more effect when he it Prussia with it. He wandered around quietly looking around. Prussia was hiding and trying to think of the best way to win this quickly. Russia looked around the living room before he plopped down on the couch and laid down, stretching.

Prussia peeked around the kitchen not hearing any footsteps and went on a careful search to see if he was in the bathroom or living room. Russia yawned lightly and tilted his head, kind of bored. _Hmmmm..._ Prussia spotted him in the living room and threw the pillow at him. Russia jumped up and threw the pillow back at him. Prussia ducked and grabbed it so he could throw it back at him. Russia chuckled lightly. "You suck."

"You're the one that lied down!"

"So?"

"That means you gave up." explained Prussia.

"Maybe..."

"You did."

"You still suck though." Russia smiled.

"No I don't." he said walking over to him.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." argued Prussia.

"Mm-hm." Prussia poked him in the arm and shook his head. Russia poked him in the stomach. "I'm afraid so."

"Nein." he said poking him again.

"Da." Russia poked him a bit higher.

"Nein." Prussia poked him again. Russia poked him again, nodding. He poked him back shaking his head. Russia nodded, poking him a few times. Prussia poked him right back a little harder this time.

Russia frowned and wrapped his arms around him, pinning him to the couch, climbing over him as he pinned his wrists to it. "No."

"Yes." he said trying his best to move his wrists just enough to poke his hands.

Russia sighed lightly. "Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yup." Russia smiled widely.

"No."

"Yup."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No proof."

"I have a lot of proof."

"None."

"Yup."

"No." Prussia growled a bit trying to get out from under him. Russia grinned and kissed his forehead. Prussia kept trying to get free from him.

"Stop thrashing around, Idiot."

"Why and I'm not an idiot!"

"Because I said so." Russia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I don't care." he snapped trying again but noticing now this always seemed to fail...

"Calm down, krolik." Prussia sighed and stopped moving. Russia smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Prussia smiled back and kissed his jaw, "I love you too."

"I love how quickly you smile and become affectionate when I say that."

"Shut up..."

"Not on your life."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ja."

"Nyet."

"Ja."

"Nope."

"Why do you keep arguing?"

"I don't know... cause it bugs you?" Prussia stuck his tongue out at him looking away. Russia kissed his cheek lightly. Prussia refused to look back at him being stubborn.

Russia kissed his neck lightly and smiled. _So entertaining..._ Prussia bit his lip still ignoring him. "How long are you going to try to ignore me?" Prussia about opened his mouth but smirked seeing as this would probably annoy him as well. Russia sighed lightly and nibbled on his neck. "You are so prideful and stubborn." Prussia shivered and still tried his best to ignore him. Russia smiled and bit down lightly. Prussia bit his lip a little harder and tried to move away from him. Russia moved closer to him and pinned him down more into the couch. Prussia tried to get free again. Russia bit his shoulder. "Calm down." Prussia stopped moving again but still didn't say anything. Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek. "There you go." He really wanted to ask why he wanted him to stay still but he was going to keep quiet because he felt like it. Russia moved his wrists around so that they were over his head, and held them down with one hand. He moved the other hand to Prussia's side and began poking it.

Prussia bit his lip and glared at him trying to move away from his other hand. Russia chuckled at the glare and kept poking him. "You are so amusing." Prussia closed his eyes tightly trying so hard not to laugh and kept trying to get away from his hand. Russia grinned and kissed his neck. "Why do you hate being tickled?" Prussia opened his eyes and glared at him. Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "I won't stop unless you answer."

_Bastard..._ Prussia looked away again still not going to give in yet.

Russia chuckled lightly and kept poking him. "Have it your way." Prussia tried to move from him again biting his lip. Russia grinned and kissed his jaw lightly. "Calm down." Prussia shook his head because he didn't want to be tickles. Russia smiled and tapped his finger over his nose."Milyĭ malenkaya krolik~." Prussia glared at him and looked away again. Russia chuckled and kissed his temple. "Pochemu vy vsegda takoĭ serdityĭ?" He buried his face in his neck. "Prosto ulybnites'." Prussia bit his tongue wondering what he was talking about because this was driving him crazy not able to know. Russia rested his head on his chest, looking up at him. "Yesli by vy mogli govoritʹ na russkom, eto bylo by namnogo proshche ...No ya predpochitayu eto tak!" He laughed a little.

Prussia couldn't stand it anymore and snapped, "What the hell are you saying?"

Russia started laughing and shook his head. "Ty razberisʹ!"

"Just fucking tell me what you said!"

"Ne na Vashyeĭ zhizni!"

"Stop talking Russian you bastard." he growled.

"Ne na Vashyeĭ zhizni." He repeated.

"Tell me what you are saying!"

"Ne na Vashyeĭ zhizni." Russia grinned widely, wondering how many times he could say that. Prussia glared at him waiting for him to answer. "Chto?"

"What?"

"Imenno tak."

"Okay?"

"You suck."

"No."

"Confusing you is very fun." smiled Russia.

"Shut up."

"Ne na Vashyeĭ zhizni."

"What is that?"

"What do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"That's not what it meant, by what do you think it meant?"

"I don't fucking know." Prussia mumbled tired of this.

"And I don't know if you ever will."

"Why not?" he snapped.

"Because you're an idiot."

"I am not."

"Mm-hm."

"No."

"Da."

"Nein."

"You can't even figure out what I just said." pointed out Russia.

"That's because it's in a different language!"

"So?"

"It's not exactly fair."

"Mm-hm~. You did tell me that you wanted to learn Russian not that long ago, so that is your fault."

"Well I only learned little words!"

"Your fault."

"It's yours."

"Yours."

"Yours."

"It's your fault."

"It's yours for not continuing!" Prussia snapped.

"You never asked me to."

"So?"

"That means it's your fault."

"Yours."

"Nope, yours."

"Yours."

"How is it my fault?"

"For not continuing it."

"...That's your fault." Russia sighed.

"Then why do you hesitate?"

"Because we just went over how it's your fault for you not telling me to continue."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Russia sighed a bit. "Yes."

"No."

"..."

"What?"

"Vy nikogda ne sdavatʹsya."

"What was that?"

"No, I don't."

"Mm-hm..." Prussia tried to move his wrists seeing as he was still holding them and he couldn't exactly move them. Russia yawned and let go of his wrists, feeling bored.

Prussia wrapped his arms around him. "If you're tired go to sleep."

"I'm not tired though."

"Then why did you yawn?"

"I'm bored."

"Then do something."

"Don't feel like it." Prussia shrugged and laid his head back onto the couch. Russia looked up at him and sat up, before he wandered off, heading to the kitchen. Prussia watched him go into the kitchen but decided to stay on the couch. Russia stretched and yawned, wondering if he should make something. Prussia looked at the ceiling thinking of things to do and then decided he should go take off his bandages. Russia decided against it for now and headed to one of the rooms and laid on the bed, sighing lightly. "I wonder why I've been so tired lately..." Prussia got up and went to the study now for some reason really curious to see what Russia was talking about. The papers were mostly covered in a repetition of words and some actually had full sentences on it, but it mostly had the words 'trust' and 'abandonment' crossed out every now and again. Prussia didn't really get it but left the papers where they were supposed to be and went to his bedroom for some clothes.

Russia put a pillow over his head and sighed lightly, yawning again. _Maybe there's something wrong with me..._ _'There always has been.'_ _..._


	131. Chapter 131

Prussia sat on his bed and thought about the wall again. _Obviously when it comes down, I want to visit everyone so I wonder how long that would take..._

Russia sighed as his mind wandered. "I wonder...how much time I have left with him." _So, you don't trust him? _"...No...Not really." _He trusts you though._ "Because I own him...When my hold on him breaks...He won't remain here on his own." _Are you sure?_ "I don't think that I would be surprised that if in time...He started hating me again."

Prussia stretched and then remembered the bandages. He got up to the bathroom and took off his shirt. The bandages weren't bloody so that was a plus but when he started taking them off he pulled his shirt back down. _That looks... interesting._ _'You should've taken the chance to get him back, you could've done worse._' _Shut the fuck up._

Russia pushed the pillow away and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "My head hurts..." _That's not the only thing that hurts, right? _"...I wish...That he didn't find out about that wall." _'Tell him that it's a lie. Or...You could make him forget again.'_ Russia blinked and chuckled lightly, before he bit his lip. "I really must be cracked if I think like this." Prussia finished taking the bandages off without looking at his back and saw that they did bleed a little but that means he at least healed. He looked at the mirror and wondered just how long it'll take before he can see everyone again. He _really_ wanted to see them again. _'If he was brainwashed...wouldn't it be less painful if he left?'_ "That's what I thought too...But...I'd still love him...I don't want to let him go." _'Make him forget and keep him locked up. If you keep him away from everything, he will never know.' _"That's true...But then his memory would eventually come back." _'Then you keep making him forget.'_ "That could kill him after a while." _'...So?'_

Prussia walked back to his room and sat down now deciding on what to do. First of all obviously he should visit bruder, bug him and his dogs and see Italy. Secondly would definitely have to be the aristocrat. He laughed and lied back down on the bed on his back. _'You know...Maybe you should kill him, then he really couldn't go anywhere else.'_ "Then he would be gone." Russia bit his lip harder. "I don't want to think anymore...I hate this...They always end up leaving..." _'Then don't let them in anymore. That promise means nothing. You know that he is going to leave, so that means he's a liar like the rest of them.'_ "...That's right. I can't trust him..."

Prussia smiled wider wondering what kind of things France and Spain could do because he knows he definitely still has to explain the situation with Russia. _Russia... would he be mad if I was gone for a couple days?_ He bit his lip and rolled to his side.

Russia frowned a bit and stood up. He went over to the other room to see if Prussia was in there. "We should probably be going home soon." He said, pulling on a smile. _I don't want to be here anymore._

Prussia turned around to face him, "If you want to we'll go." He turned back around wondering if he'd be angry at him because right now, just disappearing in a store to the bathroom scares him.

"Okay, just get ready and we'll get going." Russia went to the study and picked up all the papers before he tossed them into the trash. _Abandonment...and Trust...I've abandoned the trust that I used to have towards him... _

Prussia got up and went to get his clothes together. _How much trust does he have for me? I have a feeling that he lied to me... _

Russia went back to the other room and packed all of his stuff up again, before he sat on the bed. _This is so tiring... _

Prussia went into the other room to see him, "Are you sure you're not sick?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "I don't know, but I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well if you're sure, I'm ready."

"All right, let's get going then." Russia stood up and grabbed the keys to the room, looking back at him before he headed back to the lobby to check out. Prussia followed him carrying his bag and couldn't help but worry about him. Russia glanced back at him after he checked out and pulled on a smile. "All right, let's get going." Prussia smiled back at him but of course was still worried. Russia took his hand and led him to the car. "Let's go home, krolik~." Prussia squeezed his hand before getting into the passenger seat. Russia started the car and started driving back to the house, tilting his head a bit as he stared at the road. Prussia bit his lip and looked out the window. His mind kept drifting to the wall and what he'd do once he could see everyone again.

* * *

Eventually Russia pulled back up to the house, and his head was starting to hurt more. He got out of the car sighing, and headed inside. Prussia followed behind him and went straight to his room figuring he wouldn't tell him anything like usual and say everything is fine. Russia went to the study and sat on the couch, pulling his knees to his chest, as he rested his head against the side. "Why won't my head stop hurting?" Prussia lied on his bed not really bothering to take off his clothes. Russia closed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe I am getting sick...or something..." Prussia couldn't deal with it anymore and went to go find Russia. He needed to know if he was okay. Russia bit his lip lightly, trying to ignore the annoying pain. _I'm tired..._

Prussia found him in the study, "Russia are you sure you're not sick?" He bit his lip as he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm fine." Russia murmured keeping his eyes closed.

"You don't look fine."

Russia shrugged a bit. "Nothing's wrong."

Prussia walked over to his desk and tried to look at his face. "Russia something is wrong so please just, tell me."

"Nothing is wrong." Russia mumbled, sighing.

"Do you really trust me?"

"What does trust have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything, knowing that you won't hurt me on purpose and knowing you won't abandon me. What is making you not trust me?"

"Nothing." Russia put his head in his hands. _It hurts..._ He sighed and frowned. _Damn it._ "Everything is the same as it's always been."

Prussia put his hand on his head. "Russia do you want some painkillers?" _I think he's still lying._

Russia twitched at his touch and pulled away. "I don't want anything."

"Why are you pulling away?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I want to know if you actually love me or trying to own me."

Russia moved away from him and got up. "Why are you asking this now?" He mumbled, walking out of the room. He went to his room and shut the door behind him. "What was the point of you 'loving' me if you are just going to abandon me? That's what I want to know." He mumbled, sitting against the door as he put his head back in his hands.

Prussia growled and went to his room. _I just wanted to know because it's coming clearer that you just see me as a fucking object that you are afraid of losing. _He sat on his bed now wondering why he even decided on this in the first place. _'Just abandon him.'_ _It hurts to think that._ _'Apparently it doesn't hurt him since he doesn't love you anymore.'_ _... _

Russia bit his lip and started shaking. "I don't know what to do anymore...I can't trust him...I hate this." He mumbled, closing his eyes tightly. "Damn it." _Do you hate him?_ "...No...Not..." _'Not yet?'_ "..."

_'Like he told you before, ignore the feelings, push them back and then you'll be able to do it.'_ _...Shut up... 'You know he's going to hate you so just hate him again.'_ _He's just confused!_ Prussia lied down on his back and covered his face with his pillow. _'He's going to break you if you don't do it first.'_

Russia pulled his hands away and leaned his head back against the door. _...I don't...care anymore. _He bit his lip at the pain still in his head, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Prussia decided that if he kept this up he would probably be broken. _I guess, if he wants to hate me or not trust me I can try to... _

Russia sighed and bit his lip. "It'll...be really hard..." He tilted his head, thinking about everything he and Prussia had done over the years. "It all...means nothing." _'That's right.'_

Prussia flipped over onto his stomach and kept his face into the pillow. "I can't believe I even trusted him..." _'There you go, now all that is left is to break him by never coming back when the wall is down.' _

Russia looked down and felt his eyes glaze over. "I thought that he wasn't like the others...But he's worse. I don't understand this." _'I told you that he hated you. I warned you.'_ He shook his head, wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them. "Everything was fake..." Prussia shoved his face into the pillow when he felt his eyes water and cursed multiple times before letting himself fall asleep. He would deal with it in the morning that is when he would start trying to fall out of love... for real this time. Russia stayed by the door for a few hours, trying to ignore the pain in his head. He bit his lip and got out of the room, going back to the study. _Things would've been easier if I had brainwashed him...Then he wouldn't want to leave anyways. _Prussia shed a couple tears during the night but that was because he really didn't want to but if Russia still saw him as only an item then he would leave him, in a second. Russia sat on the couch in his study, staring blankly at the wall. "I wonder how much it will hurt this time to forget about him, since I know it's fake." _...This isn't right... _"It doesn't matter if it's right...It's the truth. I can't trust him, and I don't know if I can love him anymore."

Prussia finally woke up a couple hours later finally taking off his coat and scarf before heading to the kitchen for something to drink. Russia had started wandering around the house, about an hour before, and when he wandered into the kitchen and saw him, his eyes narrowed slightly. He grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and walked out of the room, without a word or a second glance. _...I hate this, I don't want to be by him...but I do...Fuck it...I just need to numb my mind. _Prussia heard him but didn't notice taking a couple beers to his room and locking it. He began to drink them thinking as long as he stayed in his room and only went out for food or other needs, he should easily forget him. Russia went to the study and sat at his desk, staring at the wall blankly. "...Why do I want to still be near him?" _You love him._ "I can't love him anymore."

"The more he does this the more I believe that he never loved me... He was worried about mine being a fake, his was." Prussia kept drinking his beer to pass time knowing that the rest of these years until the wall was down was going to be boring. For some reason he couldn't wait to get out of here because no there was no fucking point.

_I wonder how long it will take me to stop loving him._ _'Don't do it.'_ _Why not?_ _'You'll regret it. He cares about you and you care about him.' It was all fake. I don't want to care about him anymore._

Prussia finished his last beer and looked up at the ceiling. _'His love was fake, just another way to try to brainwash you.'_ _It wasn't brainwash he needs you like you need him._ "I don't fucking need him anymore."


	132. Chapter 132

Russia bit his lip and tilted his head. "I just want to be over him..." _'No you don't you need to tell him that you love him.'_ _I can't love him anymore!_ Prussia sighed and got up looking for Russia. He might as well ask him now and this time get his answers that are desperately needed right now. Russia narrowed his eyes a bit, wanting the voices to shut up. _'You need to fix this.'_ _No._ _'Fix this.'_ _I can't._ _'You need to.' _

Prussia found him in his study again and didn't even bother to say anything except his question. "Did you ever truly love me?"

Russia looked over at him, frowning. _I want to hit him... _"I've always truly loved you. Why? Did you just realize how good you were at pretending that you loved me back?" He asked, venom dripping from his words.

"You're the fucking one who lied about loving me. I still came here to care about you but all you did was run. You're a fucking pansy because you can't even trust me after all _you've_ done I'm still here!"

_'Maybe if you had killed him, it would've been better.'_ "The reason I 'ran' from you is because I didn't want to end up killing you or hurt you even more. You always got hurt every time you got close to me! I didn't want that to keep happening! I _wanted_ to trust you, but this is what you've been wanting ever since you first got here! Well, it looks like you are finally getting your way!"

"I never wanted us to break up! Yes at first I didn't like you but I fell in _love _with you! You have no reason to distrust me! You're just too paranoid and fucking stuck up." he growled.

"What about you? You couldn't stand me when you first got here, but then you realize that maybe if you played your cards right, you would have an easy life here. You just needed to pretend to love me. Then when the wall comes down, you just leave and instead of me breaking you, you break me. If you look at it that way, it makes perfect sense. It all really was fake wasn't it?"

Prussia bit his lip before answering, "That's what my fucking voice wanted but I wasn't going to listen to it because I _really_ did love you!" _He never trusted me, he..._ "I didn't want to hurt you even when I could've fought back when you snapped I still couldn't so stop lying and just tell me you never loved me so I know if everything was lie!"

"If I told you that I never loved you, then I really would be lying! It killed me inside every time I hurt you, but I couldn't stop, no matter what I did! You are the one who is fucking lying! You couldn't do anything because you are weak!" yelled Russia.

"Yeah I was weak because I fell in love so if you loved me then why are you pulling away now? Why can't you just stay? You say you didn't want to hurt me, but you're hurting me now more than you did before!" Prussia argued glaring at him.

"I hate this more than you do! At least when this is all over _you_ can be fucking happy again with the rest of those fucking liars and pretend that nothing ever happened between us! I did trust you, but you're just going to leave! You wanted that all along though! Fuck, I can't believe that I let myself be blinded by some stupid fucking emotion, when I knew that this would happen!" accused Russia.

"What if I did come back? What would you do?" Prussia yelled louder because it hurt to know that he never trusted him and he was biting back the tears by now. "What if I planned on coming back? I was going to be gone maybe for only a day before coming back but apparently there's no reason to now!" He clenched his fists and looked off to the side. "Just because others abandoned you didn't mean you could blow me off just like the others."

Russia froze at what he said. _He was...going to come back? _He stared at him with wide eyes and then bit his lip, looking away. "Why would you say that? You're getting what you want and you're just going to throw it away?"

"No I'll still go to visit them every now and then since I haven't seen them in forever but I always planned on coming back..." Prussia mumbled still looking off to the side. "I have every right to visit them anytime I want when the wall is down but I know I'd always come back."

"Why would you come back? All I do is hurt you and you aren't even sure that I ever even trusted you, or even loved you."

"I can't help it for falling in love but I did but if you confirm you never loved me I guess I _have_ no reason to _ever_ come back." Prussia said before leaving the room still not getting his answer but he was done with this.

Russia bit his lip and went after him, grabbing his wrist. His head hurt and he was dizzy from all the yelling. "I didn't confirm it, because that's not true. If I didn't love you, I would've destroyed my heart that night, but I kept it because you didn't want me to die. I want to stay with you...I don't want to go back to being alone, because I always felt happiest whenever you were happy!"

"Then stop pushing me away." Prussia said turning around to face him. "Trust me..."

Russia wrapped his arms around his shoulders and started shaking. "I don't want to lose you...But, I didn't want you to stay here because you felt you needed to...I needed to try to let you go..."

"Well then that can wait until the day comes and I'm sure you will do just fine." Prussia wrapped his arms around him. "All you have to do is trust me."

Russia pulled him closer, mumbling a steady stream of apologies. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered, tightening his grip a little.

Prussia only tightened his grip smiling into his chest happy that he didn't lose him and that he was only overreacting. "Just, please, not again..."

Russia shook his head. "Never." He murmured, kissing his temple. Prussia looked up and kissed him on the lips pulling him closer. Russia kissed him back, smiling a bit against his lips. Prussia pulled away and put his hand to his forehead feeling for a fever because he did seem sick to him and he wanted to make sure. Russia pulled away from his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I still think you're sick, you've just been too tired lately." Prussia said with slight concern on his face.

"I'm fine though..." Russia murmured, putting his head on his shoulder.

Prussia sighed and put his arms back around him. "Better be..."

Russia smiled and kissed his jaw lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"If you say so." Prussia smiled back kissing him on the cheek.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." Russia smiled and rubbed his sides.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia said putting his head on his shoulder as he lightly rubbed his back.

"How's your back doing?" Russia asked, kissing his ear lightly.

"Last I knew just fine, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's great." Russia pulled away and kissed his temple.

"Yeah all better now."

"...I'm tired..."

"Well then why don't you go to bed?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Ja." Russia smiled and took his hand, leading him towards his room. Prussia followed him and squeezed his hand before they lied on the bed. Russia pulled him to his chest, kissing his forehead. Prussia smiled and wrapped his arms around him snuggling into him. Russia ran a hand through his hair, pressing light kisses to his face, avoiding his mouth. Prussia grew tired of it and moved to where their lips finally met making him smile.

Russia smiled and pulled away from his lips, kissing his forehead. "Nope."

"Why?"

Russia smiled and kissed his forehead. "Because I like teasing you."

"So?"

"So, I'm not kissing your lips."

"Fine..." Prussia leaned toward him and kissed his neck. Russia smiled and kissed his ear lightly. Prussia lightly nibbled on his pulse and ran his hands up his back.

Russia ran his hand along his back and paused, biting his lip. _...D-Damn it... _Prussia shivered and continued the light ministrations on his neck. Russia frowned a bit and kissed his forehead. "I love you..." He said softly.

"I love you too." Prussia said looking at him wondering what the frown was for. Russia held his hand over his back, still feeling guilty. He pulled him closer, kissing his head as he rubbed his back. Prussia figured it out what was wrong thanks to the hand on his back and moved to kiss him on the lips. Russia kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia stroked his cheek gently deepening the kiss. Russia kissed him back deeply, tilting his head towards his hand. Prussia continued stroking his cheek and lightly nibbled on his lip. Russia opened his mouth and rubbed his sides lightly. Prussia lightly rubbed his tongue around his mouth so far ignoring his tongue. Russia rubbed lightly along his tongue, pulling him closer. Prussia began moving his tongue against his harder and moved his other hand to his hair. Russia rubbed his tongue back, kissing him rougher. He deepened the kiss, smiling against his lips. Prussia pulled away and pecked his lips before putting his forehead on his.

Russia pecked his lips back, and smiled a bit wider. "You're really warm." He said softly.

"That's good." Prussia smiled.

"Mm-hm..." Russia closed his eyes, rubbing his back.

"You need to get some sleep." Prussia reminded him rubbing his back lightly.

"Mmmmm...Yeah..." Prussia smiled and pecked his lips again. Russia kissed him back and smiled, kissing his forehead. "Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Mm...I see..."

"But I won't leave once you fall asleep."

"It's alright if you do, I trust you." Russia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's good." Prussia smiled continuing to rub his back.

"Mm-hm." Russia nodded, closing his eyes. Prussia rested his head on his shoulder again. Russia hummed lightly, running a hand through his hair. Prussia kissed his neck and moved one hand to rub his side lightly. Russia shivered lightly, and smiled, kissing the top of his head. Prussia kissed him again on his neck and ear. Russia shivered, biting his lip lightly.

Prussia looked at him and rubbed his bottom lip lightly with his thumb. "You should stop that."

"I can't help it." Russia kissed his thumb lightly.

Prussia sighed and kissed his him.

Russia kissed him back. "You do it too."

"Yeah..."

"So, ha."

"That means nothing."

"It means everything."

"No it doesn't so stop arguing and go to sleep."

"You're keeping me awake."

"No I wasn't, you started talking."

"You keep kissing me."

"It could be considered soothing if you weren't so sex crazed." Prussia smirked.

"You should take that as a complement if I want to keep having sex with you that means you're good at it...Tight-ass."

"You're a tight-ass too." he said kissing his neck.

"Yep."

Prussia kissed his neck, ear, jaw, and then nose. "Just go to sleep..." Russia yawned and tilted his head, starting to drift off. Prussia smiled and just rubbed his back lightly watching him fall asleep. Russia fell asleep, pulling him closer as he sighed lightly, shivering a little. Prussia tried his best to not wake him as he pulled the covers on them and snuggled into him. He had to wait awhile before he finally felt tired and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Russia woke up hours later and he smiled at the Prussian, kissing his temple lightly. "I love you." He said softly, rubbing his back. Prussia stirred because he wasn't all that tired so he slowly began waking up. Russia smiled and kissed him softly, tilting his chin up. Prussia was still slightly asleep but awake enough to kiss him back. Russia smiled and pulled away after a minute, pecking his lips lightly.

Prussia opened his eyes and smiled back at him yawning slightly. "Morning..."

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Fine and do you feel better?"

"Kind of."

"Do you want anything?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "Mmmm I dunno."

"Hungry?"

"A little."

"Anything in particular?" he asked kissing his jaw.

"Whatever you want."

"You're the one that may be sick you pick."

"I don't care either way."

Prussia began pulling away giving him a kiss. "I'll be back then."


	133. Chapter 133

Russia smiled and stretched, watching him go. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes again. Prussia got to the kitchen and began making a simple breakfast with eggs and sausage. Russia sighed lightly, and buried his face in a pillow, starting to slowly drift off to sleep. Prussia got the food made and headed back to Russia's room. Russia was half-asleep, but when he heard his footsteps, he smiled and sat up. Prussia saw he was still tired, "If you want to sleep, you can." He walked over with the plate of food though he was carrying for him.

"I'm not that tired." Russia said, stretching.

"I wouldn't expect it if you fell asleep after eating." Prussia smiled putting the food on his lap.

Russia took the plate and kissed him lightly. "If I fell asleep, then you would be bored."

"Yeah but I can manage so you don't get sick."

Russia shrugged and moved the plate, pulling him onto his lap. "Don't worry about it."

Prussia rested his head on his shoulder. "You know I will."

Russia kissed his head lightly. "I'll be fine though."

"I won't take that chance."

Russia rested his head against his, rubbing his back. "I love you."

Prussia wrapped his arms around him, "I love you too." He leaned up and kissed his jaw.

Russia smiled and moved, kissing him softly. "Hmm...I've been thinking, is there anything that you want to learn to say in Russian?"

"Uh..." Prussia never thought of anything in particular he would like to know in Russian. "I never thought about it..." Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek. Prussia smiled and grabbed the plate, "How about good morning." He put the plate in his face wanting him to eat.

Russia took the plate and took a few bites. "Horoshyee utro." He said, before taking another bite.

"Horoy... horoshyee utro." having a bit of trouble on the first word.

"Mm-hm." Russia smiled and pecked his lips.

"Horoshyee utro." he said one more time for practice. "Okay, well I already know YA lyublyu tebya."

"Da~." Russia smiled, kissing his forehead. "It's easy when you get used to it."

"It does seem like it." Prussia smiled thinking of anything else that would be good to learn. "Is there any words you _want_ me to know?"

"Hmmm...I'm not entirely sure." Russia tilted his head, kissing neck. Prussia shivered a bit but tried to continue thinking about it. Russia smiled and nibbled lightly on his pulse, pulling him closer. Prussia shivered again and bit his lip. Russia bit down a bit harder and sucked on it, before his kissed up to his jaw and then his ear, nibbling on it.

Prussia bit hip harder and felt his body heat up a bit. "You should finish breakfast."

"I probably should..." Russia traced his tongue along the shell of his ear. "I'll finish it in a minute."

"No, now." Prussia said grabbing the plate probably being a tease but Russia needed to eat. Russia rolled his eyes a bit and ate the food slowly, staring at him. Prussia smiled watching him eat waiting until he was done. Russia set the plate down, when he was finished. "Schastlivy?"

"Um, satisfied?" he asked thinking he got the word right.

"Nyet."

"Verdammt..." Prussia thought about it a little more, "Happy?" Russia smiled and pecked his lips.

Prussia kissed him back smiling seeing as he got it right.

"Horoshee." Russia murmured, kissing his forehead.

"Took two tries but I got it."

"Da!" Prussia smiled and grabbed the plate to go put it away. Russia watched him go, pouting a bit. Prussia put the plate away and actually cleaned the kitchen, a bit before giving up and going back. Russia was lying on his side, staring at him when he came back. "Vy vzyal slishkom dolgo!"

"What?" Prussia asked.

"You took too long!"

"When did you start caring about that?"

"I missed you."

Prussia blinked and kneeled to look at him at eye level. "Tell me how to say that in Russian."

"Ya skuchal po tebe." Russia murmured, pecking his lips.

Prussia kissed him back, "Ya skuchal, po, tebe."

"Da."

"Horoshyee." Prussia smirked a bit moving so he could climb onto the bed behind him.

Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him onto him. "Ya lyublyu tebya."

"I love you too."

"Horoshyee."

"Same here." Prussia rested his head on his shoulder. Russia kissed his head lightly, putting his hands under his shirt to rest on his lower back. Prussia wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer to him. Russia rubbed his back lightly, biting his lip as he traced his still healing cuts. Prussia shivered a bit and kissed his neck trying to show him it didn't matter. Russia nodded slightly, but still couldn't shake it off. Prussia moved to look at him and kissed his him. Russia kissed him back, pulling him closer. Prussia deepened the kiss running his hand slowly up his back. Russia nibbled on his lip lightly, moving his hands to his waist. Prussia opened his mouth and couldn't help but tickle his neck just a bit. Russia grinned and shivered, tensing. He paused before his slid his tongue into his mouth to rub against his. Prussia smiled and just kissed him back letting his hand rest in his hair. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia lightly rubbed his lower back with his other hand roughening the kiss a bit. Russia kissed him back roughly, tangling the fingers of one hand in his hair. Prussia roughened the kiss more and moved closer to him.

Russia rubbed his tongue harder, holding him a bit tighter. Prussia let the kiss last longer and pulled away again. Russia pecked his lips lightly, smiling a little. Prussia put his head back into his chest smiling. "Vy vyglyadite dyeĭstvitelʹno milyĭ pryamo syeĭchas." Russia said softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Now what, was that?"

"Just think about it...Any words that you recognized?"

"I recognize 'you' and 'cute'..."

"You look very cute right now."

Prussia put his head back into his chest. "I still don't think I'm cute."

"You are though." Russia said, kissing his head.

"In your opinion."

"Da, you are just oblivious."

"I'm not oblivious!"

"Mm-hm."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Yep."

"No."

"Da." smiled Russia.

"Nein."

"Mm-hm."

"Shut up I'm not." Prussia snapped a bit.

"Yes you are, and I won't shut up."

"No I'm not and yes you will." he said pulling away a bit knowing he'd get some kind of reaction for that.

Russia pulled him back. "Yes you are, because you are very cute." He held him tightly.

"No I'm not so be quiet." he said trying to pull away again.

Russia pulled him closer, kissing his jaw. "I'm not going to be quiet."

Prussia glared at him, "Then at least prove to me that I'm fucking cute."

"You are very cute when you are affectionate, and when you smile, because your eyes light up as well, making you look cuter." Prussia frowned at that still not really believing it but he kind of did since his cheeks were slightly tinted pink. "And you are _really_ cute when you blush."

Prussia's eye twitched at that, "I don't fucking blush."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Says you."

"Because it's true."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No." Russia argued.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." he said pushing away from him.

"Why are you so against this?"

"I don't know!"

"...Idiot."

"Not." stated Prussia.

"Yep."

"No why do you always have to argue?"

"Because you're wrong."

"I'm not in my opinion!"

"How so?"

"I don't think I'm cute, I'm Awesome."

"That doesn't mean that you can't be cute."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't." Russia sighed.

"Yes, stop fucking arguing."

"You."

"I don't start it." he stated.

"So?"

"Then I don't argue."

"Yes you do."

"No I..." Prussia bit his lip seeing as this time he would be the one starting it. Russia smiled widely and kissed his jaw. "Don't fucking smile!" he snapped.

"I can if I want."

Prussia glared at him and moved to where he was lying on his back. "Jerk."

"How am I a jerk?"

"You are."

"...How?"

"You argue with me all the time."

"Because you argue with me."

"I don't, you always start."

"Not always."

"Most the time."

"You wish." stated Russia.

"You wish you didn't start most of the fights."

"You start them."

"No."

"Yes."

"See?" Prussia pointed out.

"You started this one."

"No."

"Yes."

"Verdammt stop fucking arguing." he growled going to get up because he was really bored of this.

"Don't leave." Russia sighed, holding him close.

"Then stop being fucking annoying."

"..." Russia bit his shoulder. "I take it back, you are mainly an ass."

"How am I an ass?" he asked.

"Because you're an ass."

"_How_?"

"The way you act."

"What are some of the ways I act that make me an ass?"

"Your ego, the things you say, your moodiness." Prussia thought about it but that's what made him so he shrugged it off. Russia kissed his cheek lightly. "At least you accept it now." Prussia glared at him at him but he did kind of accept it. "You are so moody."

"That's the part I _don't_ agree on."

"Because you're an ass."

"No I'm not moody, period."

"Lies."

"You lie."

"Ha, you're arguing."

"No if you were to continue then it'd be arguing, I was stating that you lied but if I continued on it then I would be."

"...And you said that _I_ was annoying."

"You fucking are!" Prussia exclaimed.

"You are."

"Just, stop."

"...Fuck you and the horse you rode in on."

"What?"

"You heard me." _I don't even know..._

"What the fuck did you _mean_?"

"Exactly what I said."

"You don't even know what you said!" Prussia accused.

"Yes I do."

"Then what did you mean?" Prussia asked eyeing him.

"Exactly what I said."

"Repeat it then."

"Fuck you. And the horse. You rode in on."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does."

"I haven't rode a horse in years."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Then what does it mean?"

"Fuck you and your ego. You know like, 'On his high horse'?" explained Russia.

"That's what makes me Awesome." he smiled.

"...Fuck you and the horse you rode in on."

"Awesome then."

"Nope."

"Awesome."

"No."

"Ja, I'm Awesome and you just can't deal with it."

"...Sure..."

"Ja."

"Whatever you say, krolik." Russia mumbled.

"Damn straight."

"Ass." Prussia waved it off this time. Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his temple. Prussia sighed and lied back on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Bored."

"Then do something." Prussia shrugged not really knowing what to do. Russia sighed and put his head on his chest.

Prussia looked up at the ceiling thinking of what to do. _I think we still have some movies..._ Russia closed his eyes, rubbing his hand along his side. "You should pick a movie."

Russia shrugged. "I don't care what we watch."

"Pick one."

"You."

"Just pick."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"...One of the new ones you got, I don't care which."

Prussia sighed, "Why can't you just pick?"

"Because I don't care what we watch."

"I don't care either."

"..." Russia sat up and went to go get a movie. Prussia sat there waiting for him. Russia came back and threw the movie box at his head.

Prussia was hit squarely on the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Your fault." Russia plopped back on the bed and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his chest.

"It was not!"

"Accept it."

"No because it's not true again."

"Yes. It is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"How did I deserve it? It was your turn to pick." stated Prussia.

"Exactly. You picked out the movies, so you should've bought one...Plus, you just argued again."

"Fine then let's just go watch this."

"Fine." Prussia got up and headed to the living room. Russia followed him and then sprawled out on the couch. Prussia put the movie in and walked to the couch. Russia pulled him onto his lap and sat up, kissing his jaw. Prussia kissed him on the cheek and smiled a bit as the movie slowly started up. Russia leaned back and pulled him closer, smiling widely. Prussia wrapped his arms around him and put his head on his chest. Russia ran his hand through his hair, kissing his head lightly. Prussia smiled a bit more and listened to his heartbeat. Russia smiled and rubbed his back lightly. _Why can't he always be this cute? _Prussia lightly ran his fingers over his arm kind of paying attention to the movie. Russia ran a hand along the back of his neck, tracing it lightly. Prussia put his chin on his chest and looked at him just smiling a bit. Russia smiled back and kissed him lightly.


	134. Chapter 134

Prussia kissed him back before resting his chin on his chest again. Russia kissed his head, closing his eyes as he tilted his head, tracing his spine. Prussia shivered and closed his eyes. Russia kissed the top of his head, sighing lightly. Prussia moved his hand to intertwine their fingers of their used to be blood bond. _I wonder if this still counts..._

Russia kissed his hand lightly, intertwining his fingers back. "I wonder if we should do it again..."

"Only if you want to."

"It's up to you."

"You're the one who wanted to get rid of it..." he mumbled.

Russia bit his lip and looked away, pulling his hand away. "Yeah...I did..."

"So it's kind of up to... I guess." Russia kissed his head lightly. Prussia looked at him still waiting for his answer.

"Okay, let's do it."

Prussia blinked a bit before sitting up, "Awesome." he smiled a bit. Russia smiled back at him and pecked his lips. Prussia pecked his lips and went to go find a knife then. Russia watched him go, smiling widely. Prussia came back with a smaller knife and sat down.

Russia took the knife, kissing his temple. "Let me see your hand." Prussia gave him his hand already knowing how it works so he wasn't worried at all. Russia cut his hand and the he cut Prussia's, before he intertwined their fingers and held his hand tightly. Prussia still felt it kind of weird but put his forehead against his squeezing his hand a bit. Russia squeezed his hand back, pecking his lips. Prussia smiled and kissed his cheek. Russia put his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. Prussia shivered a bit and looped his other arm around him. Russia wrapped his free arm around his waist, smiling against his neck. Prussia smiled and squeezed his hand again wondering if that was long enough. Russia moved away to kiss his forehead and pulled away, kissing his hand. Prussia got up and went to grab some bandages for them. Russia watched him go, tilting his head against the couch.

Prussia came back with some bandages and grabbed his hand to dress it. Russia blinked a bit and kissed his neck. Prussia shivered and kissed him back on the lips. Russia smiled and kissed him deeply, pulling him closer. Prussia kissed him back wrapping his arms around him. Russia smiled, rubbing his sides lightly as he tilted his head. Prussia smiled a bit as well and continued kissing him. Russia nibbled lightly on his lip, moving a hand up to stroke his cheek lightly. Prussia opened his mouth slowly pulling him closer and leaning a bit into his hand. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth and lightly rubbed against his, rubbing his cheek lightly. Prussia rubbed against his and moved to where his legs were around him his waist.

Russia ran his hands along his legs and thighs, wrestling his tongue with more pressure. Prussia fidgeted a bit and wrestled his tongue right back. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he rubbed his tongue harder. Prussia tightened his grip on his arms and legs still roughening the kiss. Russia moved his hands to his lower back, resting his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, roughening the kiss as well. Prussia moved his hands lightly down his back and up to rub between his shoulder blades. Russia shivered and smiled against his lips, pulling away slightly to nibble on his lips before he pushed his tongue back into his mouth. Prussia continued to rub his back a bit while kissing him deepening it. Russia deepened the kiss as well, rubbing his tongue harder and rougher. Prussia couldn't help as a small moan escaped his lips encouraging him to roughen the kiss more. Russia grinned, kissing him rougher. He leaned back, pulling him more on top of him. He wrestled his tongue hard, rubbing his hands along his ass.

Prussia moaned a bit again and grabbed his hands to move off his ass and above his head smiling a bit. Russia smiled back, pulling away to kiss along his neck. Prussia shivered a bit and nibbled on his ear lightly. Russia shivered and nibbled on his pulse. Prussia bit his lip for a second before licking his a bit and pressing closer to him. Russia smiled and bit down lightly before he began sucking on his pulse. Prussia shivered again and moved his hands back to his sides to rub them a bit. Russia put his hands back on his ass, sucking harder on his neck. Prussia bit his lip and buried his face into his shoulder. Russia smiled and moved his lips to his ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. Prussia looked at him and smiled a bit before kissing his jaw. Russia smiled back and pecked his lips lightly. "Ya lyublyu tebya."

"I love you too." he said kissing him back. Russia smiled, slipping his hands under his shirt to rub over his stomach. Prussia smiled and rested his head on his shoulder lightly rubbing his sides. Russia moved his hands up and tweaked with his nipples lightly, chuckling. Prussia's breath caught a bit and he nipped at his neck lightly. Russia shivered and he rubbed his thumbs along his nipples lightly. Prussia bit his lip to make sure he didn't moan before nibbling on his pulse. Russia smiled and kissed his temple, adding more pressure. Prussia couldn't stop a small moan escape his lips this time. Russia grinned and pulled away to take off his shirt, before he moved his lips to his collar bone, sucking and biting. Prussia kept a hold of his lip this time feeling his body heat up. Russia grinned up at him, tracing his tongue along his left nipple, kissing above it. Prussia bit his lip harder and shifted a bit.

"Why are you so fidgety?" Russia asked curiously, moving to the other one.

"No... nothing." he slightly stuttered going back to biting his lip.

Russia chuckled and nibbled on it lightly, rubbing his sides. "I love you."

"I love, you too." he said breathing a little heavy. Russia moved one of his hands to the front of his pants to palm him lightly, biting down a little. Prussia hissed and bit his shoulder a bit trying to hide his reactions. Russia grinned and swirled his tongue along his nipple before he moved to the other one again, tweaking the other one as he continued to palm him. Prussia groaned a bit from holding back the noises and his breathing was just getting heavier. He was shivering as he let out another small moan. Russia chuckled lightly and kissed his collarbone, applying more pressure to his crotch, smiling widely. Prussia moaned a little louder and tried to pull away but not really wanting to at the same time.

Russia moved his lips to his neck. "Is something wrong, krolik?" Prussia shook his head saying nothing was wrong since he was afraid to actually talk. Russia chuckled and kissed his jaw. He moved his hand to open his pants and slid his hand under his boxers to stroke him lightly. Prussia moaned at the somewhat unexpected touch as his body heated up more. Russia grinned and moved his hand painfully slowly, kissing his neck. Prussia grumbled under his breath with his body shivering at his touch. "What was that?" Russia asked, moving his hand quickly. Prussia's breath hitched and he moaned more.

Russia chuckled and kissed his jaw, keeping up the quick pace. "Maybe I should repay you for last time..." Prussia looked at him a little confused as moaning more as his pace quickened. Russia smiled, burying his face into his neck. "What's with that look?"

"What, are... you talking, about?"

"What happened in the hotel, when you made a deal with me."

"Yeah but that was a deal." he said luckily in one breath.

"Mmmm...I'll just do it because I love you." He said, slowing his hand.

"Well it's really just your choice." he said slowly calming down.

Russia sped his hand up again. "Oh really?"

Prussia was caught off guard again and moaned louder. "Ye… yes..." Russia grinned and pulled his pants down more before he started stroking him again, hard and fast. Prussia moaned loudly hiding his face into his shoulder. Russia chuckled and continued stroking him, moving faster. He smiled and kissed his head lightly. Prussia moaned louder feeling his breath quicken and his body heat up. Russia smiled and tilted his chin up with his free hand and kissed him deeply. Prussia's increasing moans were muffled with the kiss and he was beginning to feel the familiar feeling in his gut. Russia pushed his tongue into his mouth and picked up his pace, rubbing his tongue harder. Prussia kissed him back wrestling his tongue and getting close to his climax. Russia kissed his forehead lightly, and then moved his mouth to his neck, biting on his pulse. Prussia could only last a few more strokes before finally releasing moaning loudly.

Russia licked his hand lightly, grinning at him, before he pecked his lips and moved between his legs, stroking him before he took him into his mouth. Prussia's breath caught seeing as he didn't want him to catch his breath like he didn't want him to. He barely kept himself from arching his back and bit his lip. Russia grinned and hummed lightly, grazing his teeth along his shaft as he took more of him in his mouth. Prussia bit his lip harder and moved his hips a bit. Russia smiled held his hips down with one hand, moving his head up to suck on the head. Prussia glared at him before closing his eyes tightly letting a moan out. Russia looked up at him, rubbing his sides as he sucked harder. Prussia moaned a little louder arching his back a bit now. Russia chuckled lightly and took more of him in his mouth, humming lightly.

Prussia cursed a bit moaning more and wished he could move his hips just a bit. Russia felt him shivering and he smiled, moving his hand from his hips. He grazed his teeth lightly, chuckling. Prussia moved his hips just a little bit as he felt himself near his release. Russia felt him start to throb and rubbed his tongue along his length, moving back to the head to trace his tongue along it. Prussia released only a little longer after feeling it breathing heavily and moaning loudly. Russia swallowed and moved up, moving his hand to his own mouth and sucked on two of his fingers before he moved them to Prussia's entrance and slid a finger in. Prussia groaned hating how he wasn't going to get a full breather like he gave Russia and he wasn't doing exactly like how he did either. Russia kissed his neck lightly, moving the finger slowly. Prussia moved a bit still slightly uncomfortable but not as bad if he didn't do it recently.

Russia moved his finger a bit more before he added another one, kissing him softly. Prussia kissed him back and moved a bit so he could have a little bit easier access. Russia opened his legs more and moved between them, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Prussia wrestled with his tongue to ignore his head arching his back a bit. Russia smiled and rubbed his tongue harder, scissoring his fingers. Prussia pulled him closer rubbing even harder against his tongue moaning a bit. Russia added another finger and began scissoring them. Prussia groaned a bit kind of tired of this and his breath was still trying to catch up with him. Russia thrusted his fingers into him before he pulled them out. He smiled and kissed his cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine..." he breathed heavily smiling at him. Russia smiled back and undid his pants, pulling them down and tossing them with the other scattered clothes as he undid the buttons on his shirt. He pulled Prussia onto his lap and positioned himself before he entered him, a bit quickly. Prussia winced a bit wrapping his arms around him. He let his breathing slowly evened out as he adjusted quickly. Russia buried his face in his neck, thrusting slowly as he exhaled shakily. Prussia breathed heavily as he began thrusting but he wanted him to move more. "More..." he mumbled nibbling his pulse.

Russia smiled and chuckled lightly, moving a bit faster. "Is that better?" He asked, kissing his ear. Prussia naturally shot him a glare but nodded anyway breathing heavier. His moans grew in pitch and he gripped Russia's back more. Russia thrusted harder, moving his hands to his hips to make him meet his thrusts and got deeper into him, nibbling on his lip as he moaned lightly. Prussia moaned louder arching his back to help him get in deeper. He ran his fingernails down his back a bit and leaned back to him to lightly bite and kiss his collarbone. Russia moaned, tilting his head back as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder into him. Prussia felt his prostate hit instead of brushed like normal and tilted his head back moaning particularly loud. Russia grinned and moaned, thrusting harder into that spot, pressing him closer. Prussia moaned loudly closing his eyes tightly feeling himself get closer with each thrust. Russia moaned, thrusting harder into him, nibbling hard on his pulse. Prussia saw white and moaned really loud as he finally released. Russia moaned as he tightened around him, thrusting a few more times before he had his own release.


	135. Chapter 135

Prussia's breathing was still very heavy and kept his eyes closed trying desperately to catch his breath. Russia kissed his neck lightly, and then pecked his lips, breathing heavily as he laid back on the couch, rubbing his sides. Prussia shivered a bit but was still panting. Russia smiled and kissed his temple lightly. "How was that?" He asked, holding him close.

"Good..." he breathed heavily looking up at him finally catching his breath.

"Good." Russia said, running a hand though his hair.

"At least I gave you breather before the last one..."

"Yes, but it made it better when you can barely breathe." Prussia glared at him a bit but rested his head back on his chest. Russia smiled and kissed his head. "Don't glare when you know you enjoyed it, krolik."

"Shut up..."

"Not on your life." Prussia growled and buried his face into his chest tired as all hell now.

Russia smiled and kissed his head lightly. "You actually are kind of cute when you are angry..."

"Shut up." he barely snarled.

Russia grinned and rubbed his side. "It is cute." Prussia bit his lip so he wouldn't keep being angry and having himself being called cute. Russia ran his hand through his hair, rubbing his back. Prussia closed his eyes and barely held back a yawn. Russia sighed lightly, and closed his eyes, tilting it against the couch. Prussia was feeling himself fall asleep rather quickly and did in just a few minutes. Russia kissed his head and moved a bit, to reach for a blanket and pull it over them both before he kissed his temple and slowly feel asleep. Prussia stayed asleep keeping a good grip on him all night long.

* * *

Russia woke up hours later and kissed his head lightly, rubbing his sides. Prussia stayed asleep refusing to move because he was just too tired. Russia moved out from under him and kissed his temple. He moved to the bathroom, and took a shower. Prussia stirred only slightly staying asleep and snoring a bit. Russia got out after a while and went to his room to get dressed, before he thought of an idea. He got a bucket and filled with cold water, before he moved to the living room and watched Prussia, before he dumped it on his head and ran out of the room. Prussia sat up quickly sputtering and cursing a string of German profanities. He glared through what little bangs fell into his face to find the perpetrator and wanted to _kill_ Russia for that. Russia went into his study and sat down, laughing. If only he stayed long enough to see what his face had looked like.

Prussia got up and went searching for the Russian still cursing and couldn't _wait_ to get him back. Russia listened for the Prussian, chuckling lightly. Prussia finally got to his study and opened the door glaring at him, "Bastard!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" Russia asked curiously. "Why are you wet?"

"You fucking know why I'm wet!"

"No I don't, why are you?"

"You fucking threw water on me!" he yelled.

"No I didn't." Russia grinned.

"Yes you did!"

"It wasn't me."

"Yes it was." he growled.

"It was your imagination."

"You're the only one in this house who would do that."

"Nope. You were just probably taking the term 'wet dream' to a new level."

Prussia's eye twitched, "I didn't have a fucking wet dream."

"You probably have never had one before either...But, I did nothing."

"Yes you did." he growled.

"Nope." Prussia was tired of this and went back out to get some water of his own to pour on his head. Russia wandered out of the room, and towards his room, shutting the door before he plopped onto his bed. Prussia found a bucket and filled it up with cold ass water before heading to find Russia again. Russia yawned and buried his face in a pillow, closing his eyes. Prussia opened his bedroom door trying to be quiet since he was no longer in the study. Russia yawned, and stretched, rolling on to his side, his back to Prussia.

Prussia smirked and walked up to him quickly dumping the water on him laughing, "Kesesesese~."

Russia sat up quickly, and whirled around, staring at him. "You're an idiot!" He exclaimed, shivering.

"It's your fault for waking me up!"

"I couldn't resist!" Russia wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "Now you get to keep me warm."

"It was still your fault!"

"Nope." Russia smiled and kissed his neck.

"Yes it _is!_"

"Nope."

"If you wouldn't have thrown water on me, then you wouldn't be cold right now."

"But you just looked so vulnerable, I couldn't help it."

"How the hell did I look vulnerable?" Russia just smiled widely. "You're an ass."

"You're an ass."

"You're the fucking one who woke me up with a bucket of water."

"So?"

"You're the ass this time."

"Nope."

"Yes." he growled.

"Nope."

"Stop arguing."

"Nope." Prussia pulled away from him so he could freeze. Russia pulled him back, "Stop trying to pull away."

"I can if I want."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope." Prussia tried pulling away again. Russia kissed his neck lightly. "Calm down."

"Nein." he said still trying.

"Yes."

"No." he growled finally feeling him being able to get more space between them.

Russia sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry for dumping water on you."

"I don't care about that since I got you back!"

"Then why are you still freaking out?"

"I want you to stop arguing."

"Alright."

"Good." he said instantly stopping to pull away.

Russia smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are so difficult."

"No it was a simple want. You're the one who made it difficult."

"But you argued back, instead of doing something else."

"Something else?"

"Like going silent or changing the subject..."

"I told you to stop arguing and it's more effective to just pull away."

"Not if you can't get away."

"It still makes you stop."

"Sort of..."

"Well it does." said Prussia.

"Maybe."

"It did." Russia shrugged a bit and pulled him closer. Prussia glared at him but wrapped his arms around him again.

"What's with the glare?" Russia asked, putting his head on his shoulder.

"Because you don't believe it that it works as well as you think."

"So? You don't believe a lot of things either."

"...So?"

"So you double standard, hypocrite."

"I am not!"

"Mm-hm~!"

"Not!"

"Yes." Prussia decided one of _his _tactics and kept his mouth shut. Russia grinned and kissed his neck. "Horoshyee mal'chik."

Prussia glared at him figuring that's what he wanted, "Fucking shut up."

"I knew that you couldn't stay silent long." Russia pecked his lips.

"You just wanted me fucking quiet dammit."

"And it worked for about a minute."

"See it isn't much of a subject changer."

"That's because you don't change the subject when you're silent...moron." Prussia bit the inside of his cheek glaring at him and pried away just enough to lie on the bed. Russia leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll go get you some dry clothes." Prussia glared at him but nodded anyway. Russia smiled and ruffled his hair, before he went to his room and picked his clothes, thinking for a second, before he went back to his own room. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor."

Prussia sat up and looked at him, "What kind of favor?" he asked.

"I need you to go into town and get something at the store for me."

Prussia blinked a bit surprised he was asking him this but of course would go. "Sure, what do you need."

"I just need you to pick up this certain kind of vodka, and then you can get yourself some more beer."

"I can do that." Prussia nodded getting up to take the clothes and change. Russia smiled and sat down, watching him. He needed to wait until he left to get started with his plan. Prussia got dressed and went to go get his coat and scarf.

Russia watched him go, chuckling lightly. "Have fun." He followed him and handed him his car keys. Prussia looked at him for a second wondering what this was all about but shrugged it off because he was getting more beer. Russia kissed his temple, and hugged him. "Be careful." He said, smiling as he pecked his lips.

Prussia smiled back, "Yeah I will, what kind of Vodka?"

"Just anything that seems strong."

"Okay then..." he said giving him a kiss before leaving. Russia chuckled lightly, and went to his room, moving things out of it. Prussia made sure to drive safely just in case of anything that might happen and he really didn't want Russia mad at him over his car. It took a while for Russia to finish his task, but when he did, he went back into the study, grinning widely. Prussia came back with a case of German beer and a couple bottles of Vodka, more like seven but that didn't matter. He came in through the door wondering where Russia was at. Russia heard the door, since everything else was so quiet, and just chuckled, waiting to see what would happen. Prussia thought it was slightly strange that he didn't instantly bombard him but went to the kitchen to put the alcohol away.

Russia waited a few minutes, before he went to go see what he was up to. "Did you have fun?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen door.

"Yeah it's always nice to get away from the house..." He looked at Russia still a little confused but went to go put his coat and scarf away. Russia watched him go, grinning widely, before he made his face look calmer, going back to the study. Prussia went to go put the coat back in the closet seeing no clothes. _What?_ He threw the coat and scarf on the bed and went to the dressers to find out what the hell was going on. Russia sat at his desk, pretending to write. He was really drawing sunflowers and a warm place. Prussia growled still seeing no clothes wondering now what kind of game Russia was playing at. He walked to his study and came in without knocking. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm just doing my work."

"Where are my clothes?"

"Not in your room."

"No shit, where are they?" he stressed.

Russia got up and took his hand. "They're in your new room." He said, leading him out of the study.

"New room?" he asked under the impression he didn't have that many actual bedrooms in this house.

Russia nodded, and led him to his room. "Well, I don't want you to be alone anymore, and since we are technically lovers, this made sense." He smiled and kissed his temple. "So, this is our room now."

Prussia blinked but smiled seeing the reasoning in that. "Yeah, I like that..." Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly. Prussia kissed him back putting his arms around him lightly. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Prussia tightened his grip a bit on him and deepened the kiss with him. Russia nibbled on his lip lightly, rubbing his back. Prussia smirked refusing him entrance and put his hand lightly on the back of his head. Russia rolled his eyes slightly, smiling though as he pulled him closer. Prussia kept his smirk at the small victory and lightly ran his fingers through his hair. Russia rubbed his hands along his waist and sides, before he moved one up to stroke his cheek. Prussia moved a bit toward the hand and nibbled on his lip a bit lightly running his other hand down his spine. Russia shivered lightly, opening his mouth a little. Prussia moved his tongue inside and rubbed against his lightly before moving to address the rest of his mouth.

Russia rubbed his tongue along his, pulling him closer as he moved the hand on his cheek back to his waist. Prussia pulled him closer as well beginning to roughen the kiss. Russia rubbed his tongue harder, before he pulled away, pecking his lips. Prussia smiled and kissed his jaw, then his neck, and had his hand lightly rub his lower back. Russia smiled and nibbled lightly on his ear, rubbing his sides. Prussia lightly nibbled on his pulse shivering a bit before moving toward his collarbone. Russia moaned lightly, biting his lip as he pulled him closer.


	136. Chapter 136

Russia moaned lightly, biting his lip as he pulled him closer. Prussia frowned a bit at the refusal and let himself be pulled closer. Russia moved his lips to his neck, lightly biting down on his pulse. Prussia moved his head a bit for easier access and bit his lip. Russia smiled and sucked lightly, nibbling on it. Prussia bit his lip a bit harder and tried to hold back the shiver. Russia rubbed his sides and then moved his hand to trace his fingers along his spine. Prussia shivered pulling him a little closer. Russia smiled and pressed him closer, biting down slightly harder. Prussia in turn bit his lip harder making it begin to bleed. Russia looked up and pecked his lips. "Ne nado etogo delatʹ."

"Aufhören zu sprechen in Russisch." he demanded.

Russia tilted his head, kissing his cheek. "YA vas ne ponimayu vy."

"In Englisch, ich bin nicht so gut Russisch noch." Russia tilted his head, staring at him the other way. Prussia couldn't help but smirk at him. Russia shrugged a bit and kissed his cheek. Prussia pecked his lips before moving to kiss his neck lightly. Russia shivered, rubbing his sides lightly. Prussia smiled continuing the light kisses until he found his pulse and lightly nibbled on it. Russia shivered again and moaned lightly, pulled away slightly to kiss his forehead. Prussia leaned forward again biting it a little harder before moving more down his neck. Russia moaned, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer, smiling a bit. Prussia moved his shirt so he could get at his collarbone a bit keeping one hand on his back to rub it lightly. Russia moaned lightly, running his hand along his back, the other running through his hair. Prussia smiled a bit more and continued the ministrations on his collarbone as he slipped his hand under his shirt. Russia bit his lip lightly, shivering under his touch. He pulled him back up and crashed his mouth onto his. Prussia kissed him back moving his other hand under his shirt to lightly move across his bare skin.

Russia shivered, pulling away slightly from his hand, nibbling lightly on his lip. Prussia still refused him entrance as his hands slipped from under his shirt and he went with his arms just wrapped around his waist again. Russia pulled away, kissing his forehead lightly. He smiled and held him close, running a hand through his hair. Prussia stuck his tongue out a bit because he wanted too smiling. Russia stuck his tongue out at him, rubbing a hand along his side. "Did you send me out _just_ so you could move my clothes?"

"Pretty much."

"Dummkopf."

"How am I a...Dummkopf?" Prussia only smirked instead of giving him an actual answer. Russia stared at him for a minute, before he pushed him onto the bed, climbed over him, and began tickling him.

Prussia tried to kick him off him. "Nei… nein!" he yelled trying to not laugh. Russia grinned and kept tickling him, chuckling. Prussia bit his lip harder making it bleed more trying to move away from him.

Russia wiped the blood away with his thumb. "Stop doing that." Prussia shook his head because he didn't want to laugh. Russia smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are so cute..." Prussia growled a bit but didn't say anything. Russia smiled and kept tickling him, trying harder. Prussia made his lip bleed even more making it begin to run a bit. Russia rolled his eyes a bit, leaning down and kissing him softly. Prussia shook his head but knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Russia sighed lightly, kissing his forehead, continuing his torture on the albino. Prussia couldn't stand it anymore and broke into a soft laughter slowly getting louder. Russia grinned, cherishing the laughter for a few minutes, before he wondered how long he could go before Prussia ran out of breath. Prussia continued to laugh and tried even harder to pull away. Russia pulled his hands away, chuckling lightly. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Prussia was quickly catching his breath, "Yes... it was."

"No it wasn't, in fact your laugh is very pleasant...when it's that one."

"The other one is so much more Awesomer."

"...No."

"Yes." he grinned.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Russia put a hand over his mouth. Prussia began nodding his head.

Russia smiled, shaking his head. Prussia nodded his head.

Russia kissed his forehead lightly. "Not on your life."

Prussia tried his best at his Awesome laugh so it was kind of muffled, "Kesesesese~." Russia narrowed his eyes slightly. Prussia only smirked up at him.

Russia felt his smirk, rolling his eyes. "No."

"Yes." came the muffled reply.

"No." He nodded his head. Russia shook his head.

Prussia decided to laugh again, "Kesesesese~."

Russia applied more pressure over his mouth. "Stop it." He stressed, sighing. Prussia flailed slightly trying to get his laughter out again. "No!" Russia exclaimed, putting his other hand over his mouth as well. Prussia could only smirk wider trying one more time finding it a bit more difficult this time. Russia grinned as it was muffled more. "Now, stop it." Prussia tried to shake his head no at that but it was hard with all the pressure. Russia pulled his hands away, pecking his lips lightly. Prussia took a nice deep breath glaring at him a bit. "You'll get over it, you had it coming anyways."

"No I didn't!"

"Mm-hm."

"No."

"You're arguing."

"You started it."

"Nope." Prussia nodded his head before trying to get out from underneath him.

Russia kept him pinned down, stroking his cheek lightly. "Calm down krolik."

"I can do what I want."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"Because I am."

"Really now? I would've never have known that if you didn't point that out."

"Well what _were_ you expecting?"

"...With you, I never know what to expect."

"That's good and I'm going to keep it that way." he smiled a bit.

Russia rolled his eyes, rolling off of him. "You are such an idiot."

"No I'm not." he said sitting up.

"Sure you aren't."

"Yep, I'm not."

"Mm-hm..." Prussia shook his head and decided to go drink a beer. Russia watched him go, chuckling lightly, before he rolled onto his side, yawning. Prussia got to the kitchen and opened a beer before heading back while drinking it. Russia closed his eyes, sighing lightly as he stretched. Prussia saw him looking like was almost asleep and walked back out still drinking the beer. Russia heard his footsteps, and rolled over, looking at the door. He shrugged a bit, and rolled back onto his stomach. Prussia walked to the living room seeing as the TV was still on and turned it off. Russia sat up yawning. "I need to wake up..." He murmured, heading to the bathroom to go take a shower. He pulled off his clothes and got in, turning on very warm water. Prussia heard the shower start and decided to guzzle the rest of his drink thinking a shower would feel good. He snuck into the bathroom and undressed before climbing in after him wrapping his arms around him.

Russia jumped a bit, and put his hands over Prussia's, smiling widely as he ran them along his arms. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hello." he smiled." Russia turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. Prussia pulled him close and kissed his chest. Russia shivered, running his hand along his spine. Prussia smiled and began butterfly kissing all over his collarbone. Russia shivered again, pulling away from him slightly. Prussia looked at him a little confused as to why he was pulling away. Russia kissed his forehead, before he stepped out of the water's way, turning the dial all the way on hot. Prussia jumped and turned it off quickly hissing. "Bastard." he growled.

Russia grinned and ran a hand along the reddening skin of his chest. "I couldn't resist."

"Fucking jerk." he snapped a bit wincing at the touch.

Russia pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. "Mne zhalʹ." He said softly, kissing along it, up his neck, and to the corner of his jaw.

"What?" he asked trying to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated softly, brushing his lips against his ear.

"It didn't hurt that badly..." he shivered.

"Mm-hm...Maybe, but even so."

"It's fine…"

"Good." Russia said, kissing his ear. Prussia pulled away a bit so he could kiss his jaw. Russia kissed along his jaw, and then his forehead. Prussia stood there shivering a bit. Russia smiled, pressing light kisses along his face. Prussia shivered a bit watching him as best as he could. Russia smiled, ghosting his lips over his, but whenever they made actual contact, he would pull away and avoid his lips again. Prussia was frowning a bit now getting tired of this game. Russia smiled, and finally brushed his lips against his. Prussia tried to put more pressure to the kiss. Russia smiled, pulling away slightly to keep the pressure light. Prussia growled a bit, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Prussia's eye twitched ignoring him and decided to pull away if he tried giving him light kisses again. Russia tilted his head, and kissed his cheek, moving his hands along his sides lightly. Prussia pulled away at the kiss. Russia blinked. "Why are you pulling away?"

"Because if you can tease I can."

"You're a worse tease than I am!" Russia protested.

"I don't even really try." he shrugged.

"Cock tease." Russia said, pulling him closer.

"I don't _try._"

"Sometimes you do."

"Rarely."

"Cause I got you to stop."

"I could easily start up again."

"Ha-ha ha, No."

"I could." he smirked.

"No."

"Yes." stated Prussia.

"No."

"Yes."

"Don't you dare."

"Maybe I will." he smirked a little wider. Russia pulled away from him and started ignoring him. Prussia decided to take this to his advantage and tickle the back of his neck. Russia tensed up and stepped away from him, biting his lip lightly. Prussia followed tickling his neck again. Russia kept moving away from him, trying to ignore him. Prussia continued following and tickling his neck more. Russia twitched and got out of the shower, heading out of the room. Prussia frowned and turned off the water grabbing a towel as he got out. Russia wandered into the kitchen, looking for his new vodka. He grinned a bit and opened a bottle, taking a swig. Prussia kept the towel around his waist and looked for Russia so he could tickle him some more.

Russia leaned against the counter, staring at the wall. "Hmmm..." He took another drink. Prussia found him in the kitchen and pretended he wasn't really planning anything as he walked over to grab a beer. Russia glanced over at him, and then decided to go back to ignoring him, wondering how long he could go. Prussia opened his beer and looked at him wondering what he was trying to do. Russia took another drink of his vodka, wandering out of the room. Prussia blinked and followed him out. Russia kept walking, heading to the bedroom, before he sat on the bed. Prussia followed sitting next to him. Russia kept drinking, not glancing at him. Prussia frowned glaring a bit at him. Russia ignored the glare, smiling on the inside as he laid back.

Prussia quickly down the beer and tossed it to the side. "Stop being quiet, it's weird..." Russia didn't make any reply to that. Prussia's frown increased moving close to him and poked his cheek. Russia just kept drinking, ignoring the poking on his cheek, wanting to laugh. Prussia pursed his lips and began poking him randomly all over his body. Russia kept ignoring him, but couldn't help a twitch every now and again. Prussia continued the poking assaults seeing he was twitching a bit. Russia sat up and then got off the bed, wandering out of the room. Prussia glared at his back following him not even caring how loud he was as he did just that. Russia smiled, having way too much fun with this. Prussia continued to follow him going to get him to talk. Russia went to the living room and sat on the couch, stretching. Prussia instantly sat down next to him staring at him wanting him to talk. "Say something." Russia just stared forwards, continuing his silent treatment. Prussia glared at him and moved closer, "Why won't you talk?"


	137. Chapter 137

Russia just took another drink, staring at the TV. Prussia kissed him lightly on the neck wanting a reaction. Russia got up again, wandering away from him. Prussia followed grabbing a pillow and threw it at his head. "Talk dammit!" Russia twitched at the pillow, but kept walking. "How the hell do I get you talking again?" he snapped following behind him angrily. Russia glanced back at him, then shrugged and started walking again. Well at least it was something. He still followed behind him angrily. Russia grinned, wandering into the study, before he sat by the fireplace, turning it on. Prussia followed him and was so tempted to kick him in the back. Russia stretched out, and laid on his side, yawning. Prussia sat down glaring at the fire, "What do I need to do to get you to talk?" Russia just stared at the fire, smiling a bit. Prussia kept glaring at the fire his temper shortening. "Tell me." Russia sat up, stretching. Prussia looked at him wondering if he'd _ever_ talk again. Russia looked over at him, smiling widely.

Prussia watched him trying not to say anything to that smile figuring this is what he wanted all along. Russia got up again and began wandering off. Prussia laid back on the floor saying fuck it and let him go off this time. Russia looked back at him, seeing him not following him. He wandered back by him and smiled, sitting by him. Prussia ignored him staring at the ceiling. Russia sighed lightly, stroking his cheek, before he kissed his forehead. Prussia looked at him and tried not to smile. Russia wrapped his arms around him, smiling wider. Prussia still didn't say anything or smile trying to see what would happen. Russia put his head on his chest, closing his eyes. Prussia decided to try and wrap his arms around him hoping he wouldn't pull away. Russia smiled, kissing his chest lightly, deciding to keep silent. Prussia tightened his grip a bit still kind of afraid to say anything but wanted him to talk. Russia looked up at him, kissing his jaw lightly. He tilted his head, smiling widely. Prussia couldn't help but glare at him a bit wanting him to talk. Russia blinked, staring at him with a bit of confusion on his face. "Why won't you speak?"

Russia shrugged a bit at his question. Prussia's eyes narrowed and began to pull away. Russia pulled him back, opening his mouth, but then closed it again. Prussia's eye twitched and began pulling away again. Russia shook his head, pulling him back. Prussia tried again to pull away. Russia shook his head again, pulling him closer. "Then what do you want?" he snapped. Russia opened his mouth again, then closed it, shaking his head. Prussia was tired of this and really put a lot of strength this time to pull away. Russia bit his lip, letting him go. He frowned a bit, tilting his head. "It's boring if you don't talk." Russia put a hand on his throat, then shrugged. "You couldn't have lost your voice." he said looking at him a little suspicious. Russia shrugged again. Prussia frowned again, "Try to talk again." Russia shook his head. Prussia shrugged and began walking out. Russia went after him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Prussia stopped and looked back at him waiting for him to try to talk. Russia rolled his eyes and opened his mouth a bit, but then sighed, tilting his head. "Opening your mouth, isn't trying." Russia frowned at him, and tried to say something, but it came out muffled and strained.

"How the hell did you lose your voice?" Russia shrugged, letting go of him. Prussia turned around to look at him concerned. _How do you get a voice back? _Russia smiled and kissed his forehead, before he wandered off, a slight jump in his step. Prussia raised an eyebrow looking at him wondering what the hell had got him so happy. He slowly followed keeping an eye on him. Russia looked back at him, sticking his tongue out at him. Prussia flipped him off just wanting to know what was up now. Russia titled his head, and flipped him off back, before he went back into the bathroom and closed the door, going back to turn on the shower. Prussia heard this and decided this time he wouldn't join him and went to go get clothes back on. Russia took a quick shower, grinning. He didn't lose his voice, but at least he made Prussia think so. Prussia, after getting dressed, went to eat something because he was hungry. Russia got out of the shower and went to go put some clothes on. He then went to see what Prussia was up to. Prussia was munching on some chips after eating a sandwich when he saw Russia come in. Russia waved at him and wandered over to him, kissing his forehead. Prussia had this little suspicion he was lying about his voice but just nodded continuing to eat his chips.

Russia put his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. Prussia shivered lightly still eating the chips. Russia smiled a bit, and rubbed his sides, nibbling on his neck. Prussia shivered a bit more putting the chips aside to look at him. Russia kissed his jaw lightly, then pecked his lips. Prussia pecked his lips back giving off a small smile. Russia smiled, rubbing his sides lightly, moving his lips back to his neck. Prussia smiled a bit and bit his lip lightly. Russia bit down on nibbling on his pulse, sucking on it a little. Prussia shivered again and bit his lip a bit harder. Russia smiled a bit wider, and kissed up his neck, and along his jaw. Prussia watched him out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you can't talk?" he asked. Russia nodded a bit, kissing the other side of his neck. "I wonder how that could've happened..." he thought out loud. Russia shrugged a bit, pulling away to kiss his forehead. "You have to be getting sick then." Russia shrugged again, holding him a bit tighter. Prussia sighed and pulled him closer to him deciding to stop asking questions for now. Russia smiled widely, pecking his lips as he rubbed his hand along his side slowly.

Prussia still hated that smile thinking he had something planned. Russia kissed his jaw lightly, smiling a bit wider. Prussia frowned again now for sure thinking he was messing with him. Russia blinked at the frown, kissing his forehead again. Prussia decided two could play at this game and wouldn't talk to him either. Russia pulled away, deciding to go wander around again. As much as this annoyed him he just went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Russia wandered by the living room, and saw him, before he wandered over and hugged him tightly. Prussia wrapped his arm around him as well hugging him back. Russia smiled, kissing his forehead lightly as he pulled him closer. Prussia kissed his cheek still refusing to talk just like him. Russia brushed his lips against his, kissing him lightly. Prussia didn't try to add pressure figuring he would pull away if he did. Russia added a little more pressure, moving a hand up to stroke his cheek lightly. Prussia pulled him a little closer leaning into his hand a bit. Russia kissed him deeper, nibbling lightly on his lip. Prussia decided maybe if he granted him access he would stop being annoying. Russia smiled a bit, sliding his tongue into his mouth to rub against his. Prussia lightly rubbed against his not really wanting to fight for dominance.

Russia tilted his head slightly, adding a little more pressure. Prussia deepened the kiss pulling him closer and continued adding pressure as well. Russia rubbed his tongue harder, kissing him back just as deeply. He rubbed his hand along his waist, moving the other one down his back. Prussia lightly moved his hands up and down his back keeping the kiss. Russia shivered lightly, wrestling his tongue a little. Prussia wrestled his tongue back continuing to follow his spine lightly. Russia added a little more pressure to the kiss, before he pulled away and pecked his lips. Prussia leaned back onto the couch since it looked like he was done. Russia put his head on his chest, rubbing his sides lightly. Prussia looked around forcing himself to be quiet. Russia kissed his cheek lightly. "Why are you so quiet?"

Prussia's eyes snapped to him, "I fucking knew you didn't lose your voice." Russia grinned and shrugged a bit. "Asshole."

"How am I an asshole?"

"You pretended to not be able to talk!"

"Because it was fun."

"Jerk."

"Pansy."

"I'm not a fucking pansy what would you do if I stopped talking?"

"Enjoy it."

"Then fine." he said closing his mouth and looking away.

Russia blinked, and stared at him. _He can't be serious. _Prussia didn't even look at him and continued being quiet. Russia kissed he neck. "Are you seriously going to be quiet?" Prussia nodded acknowledging it that he would be. Russia sighed a bit. "You have fun with that...I think you'll last five minutes." Prussia glared at him now determined to be quiet for a long time. Russia smiled at the glare. "It's the truth." He shook his head. Russia nodded. Prussia glared at him moved to a different spot on the couch. Russia watched him move, blinking. "Idiot." Prussia bit his tongue so he didn't say anything. Russia leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Have fun with your silence." Prussia nodded and smirked a bit at him. Russia rolled his eyes slightly. "I wonder how long this will last." Prussia kept sitting there thinking of how long he should be quiet, maybe until tomorrow. Russia put his head on his shoulder for a minute, wrapping his arms around his waist. _It's kind of pleasant without all of his remarks... _

Prussia decided to put an arm around him still staying quiet. So far he didn't feel the urge to talk yet... Russia closed his eyes, wondering how long the Prussian could last. _Probably not that long, what with his personality..._ Prussia was getting bored and figured to watch a movie so he moved out of his grip. Russia sat up, opening his eyes so that he could start watching him with a raised eyebrow. Prussia picked a random movie and put it before going back to the couch. Russia leaned back against the couch, staring at a TV. _Well, this is only going to help his task of being silent..._ Prussia smirked a bit happy that they bought some new movies. Russia sighed lightly, titling his head back against the couch. This was going to get boring fast. Prussia watched the movie staying quiet and actually getting kind of used to it but would still like to talk though. Russia yawned, watching the movie, glancing at the Prussian every now and again. Prussia found this movie a little boring and yawned himself leaning against the arm of the couch.

Russia sighed and closed his eyes for a minute, before he got up and wandered off, going to the study to get a book. He found one and came back, reading the book. Prussia was a little hungry so he walked to the kitchen making some popcorn before coming back. Russia watched him go and then return, glancing up at him out of the corner of his eye. When he came back he moved slightly closer to him and rested his head against his shoulder. Prussia began eating the popcorn and continued watching the movie. Russia closed the book and almost put it on the coffee table, before he remembered that they didn't have one. "...I need to buy another coffee table...preferably not one made of glass." Prussia looked at him and couldn't help but smile a bit at that. He didn't really mean too but at least this time it wouldn't be so easy to break it. Russia looked up at him, smiling back. He kissed his jaw lightly, looking back at the movie.

Prussia continued to eat the popcorn focusing on the movie getting a little interested now. Russia laid on the couch, putting his head on his lap. Prussia moved the bowl to the arm of the couch to continue eating it nearly done. Russia looked up at him. "You're going to get fat one day." He said with a smile, not really serious. Prussia glared at him and wished suddenly the bowl was a little more full before dumping it on him. Russia jumped up and threw popcorn back at him, before he took the bowl, put it on Prussia's head, and rubbed the grease that was in it on his head. Prussia kicked out at him trying to push the bowl off his head. He growled trying so hard not to start yelling. Russia pushed his leg away and ran off laughing. Prussia growled taking off the bowl and throwing it across the room before taking off after him. Russia was laughing, looking over his shoulder, before he ran faster. Prussia ran after him still having to bite his tongue a bit to keep from yelling at him.

Russia threw open the front door, running outside, grinning widely. Prussia watched him run outside and there was no way he was going to go out there to get him. He glared at his back before closing the door but leaving it unlocked and went to watch the rest of the movie. Russia went back into the house, seeing as he wasn't followed. He grinned, wandering passed the living room. "You suck~." Prussia flipped him off and focused on the screen. Russia wandered over to him, smiling widely, before he sat by him. Prussia glared at him quickly before looking back at the TV. Russia kissed his cheek lightly, and ruffled his hair until he was messed up. Prussia saw the beginning of credits and glared at him. Russia smiled widely and kept ruffling it. Prussia swatted his hand away and scooted as far as he could away from him. Russia pouted slightly, before he sat on his lap, putting a leg on either side of it, ruffling it with both hands. Prussia flailed and tried to hold his hands off to the side. He opened his mouth ready to yell but then shut it quickly so he didn't speak. Russia grinned and pecked his lips lightly. "Damn you and your fucking will."


	138. Chapter 138

Prussia smirked at him smiling widely. Russia smiled back, kissing his forehead. Prussia wrapped his arms around him seeing as he wasn't trying to mess up his hair anymore. Russia smiled and started ruffling his hair again. Prussia flailed again and tried to get out from under him. Russia grinned and kissed his forehead lightly, stopping his torture on his hair. Prussia glared at him and moved his hands to his hair to try and get it fixed. Russia pulled his hands away. "No." Prussia growled and tried to move them back anyway. "No." Russia pinned his hands above his head, pecking his lips. Prussia moved his head to the side and then tried moving his body toward his hands. Russia watched him, kissing his cheek. "You are an idiot." Prussia shook his head and tried to get his hands free. Russia rolled his eyes slightly and released his hands. Prussia instantly pushed his hair back down and tried to get out from under him. Russia wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Stop moving, krolik." Prussia pursed his lips seeing as if he tried telling him what he wanted to do he'd end up talking so he just stayed still.

Russia kissed his cheek lightly. "Horoshyee mal'chik." Prussia crossed his arms ignoring the comment. Russia moved his lips to his neck. "What's the matter?" Prussia shook his head and continued to be quiet. Russia pulled away, looking around, before he got up. "Stay here." He said, going to the study. Prussia blinked now wondering what he was doing but stayed even though he really wanted too. Russia soon returned and climbed onto his lap again, handing him a pen and notepad. "There you go, mute." Prussia glared at him tempted to throw the pen and notepad as he took it. Russia smiled and kissed his forehead. "Your fault." Prussia glared at him and dropped them on the floor before getting up to take a shower. Russia pulled him back. "Where are you going?" Prussia tried to get out from his grasp failing so he finally gave in and wrote 'Shower.' on the paper. Russia kissed his neck and let him go. _He can't yell if I jump him in the shower..._ He smiled widely.

Prussia got up and went toward the shower so he could wash his hair. He didn't want him to keep missing it up. Russia waited a minute before he started to slowly follow him. Prussia turned on the shower and quickly stripped before getting in. He instantly began washing his hair. Russia snuck in and pulled off his clothes before he got in the shower and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his shoulder. Prussia jumped and about yelled before biting his lip hard making it bleed. He looked back at him glaring seeing as how close he came to making him talk. Russia smiled back at him, kissing his neck. Prussia pretended to ignore him finishing at washing his hair. Russia rubbed his hand along his side, kissing his neck. Prussia finished washing his hair and tried to get out of the shower. Russia turned him around in his arms. He pushed him to the wall, kissing him deeply. Prussia wasn't really expecting that and grunted a bit as he hit the wall. He slowly began to kiss him back. Russia smiled widely and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Prussia kissed him back deepening the kiss back and wrapped his arms around him.

Russia pushed his tongue into his mouth to rub against him hard. Prussia instantly began to wrestle his tongue right back. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him rougher. Prussia tightened his grip and lightly rubbed his back. Russia arched his back slightly, rubbing a hand along his hip. Prussia continued to rub his back letting his other hand slowly trace his spine. Russia shivered and made the kiss rougher, exploring his mouth. Prussia continued to wrestle his tongue roughly but wasn't really winning. Russia rubbed his hands over his hips and thighs, pulling away to peck his lips. Prussia looked at him and tried to get out again. Russia held him against the wall, moving his lips to his neck and nibbled his pulse. Prussia bit his lip and shivered a bit wondering why he wanted him to stay in the shower when he was done. Russia nibbled on his pulse, before he kissed down his neck and along his collarbone, biting lightly. Prussia shivered more and bit his lip a little harder. Russia smiled, kissing above his heart lightly. "I love you." He said, pecking his lips.

Prussia kissed him back still not wanting to talk and lightly ran his finger over his heart. Russia shivered and kissed him lightly, rubbing his lower back. "What do I need to do to make you talk?" Prussia shrugged because he was just doing this to get back at him for not talking so he wasn't really expecting anything. Russia sighed a bit, and kissed his temple, pulling him to his chest. Prussia hugged him close thinking now of something he would want in return to talk again. Russia ran a hand through his hair, kissing the edge of his mouth lightly. Prussia kissed him back and tried to get out again hoping this time he would be able to. Russia chuckled, pulling him back. "Nope." Prussia fought more this time to get out. Russia pushed him back lightly, messed up his hair, and got out, chuckling. Prussia growled shaking his head before getting out and grabbing a towel. He decided to just head to his, their bedroom because he was kind of tired from not talking. Russia went into their room, sitting on the bed, smiling widely. Prussia held back the yawn seeing as Russia was in the room but didn't move to look at him.

Russia watched him, tilting his head slightly as he smiled wider. Prussia found it kind of weird how he hadn't talked yet and was tempted to look back at him but didn't. "What are you doing?" Russia asked curiously. Prussia looked back at him and pretended to yawn for an answer. It was getting easier at not feeling the urge to talk. Of course there still times he really wanted to. Russia stared at him for a second, before he shook his head and lied down, yawning. _I'm surprised that he's lasted this long. _Prussia closed his eyes feeling sleep instantly overtake him. He didn't know it would be this tiring to not be able to talk. No matter in the morning he would talk the Russian's ear off. Russia wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder, slowly falling asleep. Prussia finally fell asleep feeling it easier with Russia's arms around him. Russia slept easily, staying close to the warmth in his arms. He smiled slightly, holding him close to his chest.

* * *

Prussia woke up at first not feeling any different. He turned around to look at Russia, "..." _What the hell?_ Prussia tried to speak again but nothing came out. His throat felt a little ticklish and raw so he decided to get a drink. Russia pulled him closer, burying his face more into his warm skin. He sighed lightly and yawned. Prussia blinked seeing as he was beginning to wake up but he still needed some water, or beer would work. He tried to get out of his grasp again. Russia mumbled a bit, sighing. "...fucking...and your movements." Those were the only coherent words. Prussia rolled his eyes and pulled away anyway just wanting to get some water. Russia rolled onto his other side, sighing a bit.

_Finally..._ He got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Prussia kept trying to clear his throat not liking this small tickling feeling in it. At first he started to get water but then grabbed a can of beer walking back to the room.

Russia yawned and stretched, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around. _Where'd he go? _Prussia opened the can and walked in taking a drink. He was hoping it would help with the tickle but for some reason it only made it more noticeable. Russia looked up at him and smiled sleepily. "Morning." Prussia opened his mouth and tried again finding it hard to speak so he closed it taking another drink. Russia's smile faded. "...Great...You still won't talk." He sighed and lied back down. Prussia frowned hating this and thought maybe if he just kept trying. His frown deepened after every drink finding his throat turning rawer than better. He set the beer down and cleared his throat trying again making it hurt a little more. _What the hell? There's no way I could've actually lost it..._

Russia sighed a bit and sat up. "Since you're not talking, I guess I'll just go do some work...or something." He said, wandering towards the study. Prussia glared at his back and continued to keep trying to talk finding it not helping at all. He grabbed his beer and finished it quickly not even caring if it didn't help because good beer shouldn't go to waste. Russia ended up going to the living room and lied on the couch, stomach down. He sighed a bit, biting his lip. _How long is he going to do this?_ Prussia's throat was hurting too much to keep trying so he wandered back to the kitchen this time to get water hoping it would work out better. Russia closed his eyes, murmuring slightly. He still felt tired, but at the same time, he didn't want to fall asleep. Prussia got some cold water happy to see it was helping a bit and quickly drank it all before going to the living room. If Russia was going to work then he'd watch some TV. Russia was slowly falling asleep, but his mind continued running, preventing that, so he was mainly just resting his eyes.

Prussia walked in seeing him there and thought he was asleep. He walked over anyway and sat next to him. Russia opened his eyes and looked up at him, tilting his head a bit. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his stomach. Prussia smiled and wrapped his arms around him running his hand lightly over his back. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, smiling a bit. Prussia moved his hand to his hair to stroke it a bit. Russia smiled wider, and looked up at him before he sat up and kissed him softly. Prussia kissed him back ignoring the pain in his throat for now. Russia stroked his cheek lightly, putting both hands on his face. He tilted his head slightly to apply a little more pressure. Prussia pulled him closer to him helping to apply more pressure. Russia smiled against his lips and nibbled lightly on his lip, before he pulled away. Prussia pecked his lips smiling and rested his head on his shoulder. Russia ran a hand through his hair, kissing his temple lightly. Prussia wanted to say something but his throat still felt funny so he didn't even try this time.

Russia rested his head against his, closing his eyes. He rubbed his side lightly, smiling a bit. Prussia bit his lip hating his throat because he wanted to talk. Russia hummed lightly, poking his side absentmindedly. Prussia moved a bit away from his finger so he didn't poke him in his ticklish spot. Russia smiled and kissed his ear, nibbling on it lightly. Prussia shivered and kissed his neck. Russia shivered a bit, pulling away to peck his lips. Prussia smiled and rested his forehead on Russia's. Russia smiled back, stroking his cheek lightly. Prussia wanted to return the 'I love you' from last night correctly but his throat was still being weird so he bit his lip. Russia tilted his head slightly, pecking his lips. "Don't bite it." Prussia frowned but stopped biting it though. "What's the matter, malenkaya krolik?" Prussia didn't really want to worry him since the water seemed to help so he shook his head. Russia tilted his head, frowning slightly, but shrugged it off and kissed the edge of his mouth.


	139. Chapter 139

Prussia kissed his cheek and decided he might as well drink more water... even though beer sounded much better. Russia put his head on his shoulder, sighing lightly. "You're always so warm...it makes me tired..." Prussia shrugged not really able to help with that problem. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his chest. "...Bad influence..." Prussia looked at him confused wondering what he was meaning. Russia looked up at him and kissed his jaw, before he buried his face back into his chest. Prussia held him close and kissed the top of his head. Russia smiled and rubbed his back lightly, tracing his spine. Prussia shivered and pulled him a little closer. Russia pulled him closer, trying not to fall asleep from how comfortable he was right now. Prussia didn't care if he was going to go to sleep because then he could possibly figure out a way to get his voice to work. Russia fell asleep, loosening his grip on him slightly, but he held onto the back of his shirt, keeping him close.

Prussia felt this and laid his head back seeing as he won't get away this time. _Maybe if I sleep some more..._ He closed his eyes and felt himself falling asleep. Russia held him closer, unconsciously, and buried himself more into him, taking in his scent more, smiling a bit. Prussia fell into a deeper sleep surprised because he felt like he was awake and now he was really tired.

* * *

Russia woke up a while later and sat up, letting go of Prussia. He rubbed his eyes slowly and smiled, leaning over to ghost his lips against his. Prussia stirred and moved his hand to his throat unconsciously feeling that it was still raw. Russia tilted his head, moving his hand, before he placed a light kiss to his neck. Prussia blinked looking at him and cleared his throat having it hurt it a bit. "Hey." Russia said softly, kissing his jaw. Prussia looked back at him waiting for him to continue. Russia kissed along his jaw, smiling a bit before he pecked his lips. Prussia kissed him back but got up so he could get some water. Russia watched him go, and then lied on the couch again, stretching as he sprawled out on it. Prussia got a bigger glass of water and was drinking it as he came back to the room. Russia looked up as he came back and smiled a bit at him, yawning slightly. Prussia sat down still drinking the water feeling his throat get slightly better. Russia sat up and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto his lap. He put his head on his shoulder, and brushed his lips against his neck.

Prussia shivered but continued to drink the water until it was all gone. Russia rubbed his hands along his sides, kissing his jaw lightly. Prussia put an arm around him and cleared his throat again but still had that feeling he couldn't talk. "You keep clearing your throat...Is something wrong, or are you just acting weird?" Russia asked curiously. Prussia shook his head at the question not really wanting to answer seeing as one was the truth. Russia tilted his head and kissed his temple. "You're so...weird..." He murmured. Prussia growled a bit at that but rolled his eyes ignoring the comment. Russia smiled and pecked his lips lightly. "You are so amusing..." Prussia moved his head a little bit away. Russia sighed and put his head on his shoulder. "I was kidding, and besides, if you weren't weird, you wouldn't be awesome." Prussia smirked and tried to laugh his awesome laugh but didn't really laugh. It came out more of ragged breaths than anything else. Russia narrowed his eyes and pulled away to fully stare at him. "What are you doing?" Prussia blinked losing his smirk but shrugged hoping he'd take that as answer.

Russia blinked. "Say something." Prussia frowned a bit and shook his head. His throat still hurt so he didn't want to try. "If it's about the silent thing, just give it up and say one little thing." Russia sighed and watched him. Prussia shook his head meaning it wasn't because of the silent thing, his throat just hurt a bit. Russia tilted his head, a bit confused, blinking slowly. Prussia went to go get more water. Russia watched him, narrowing his eyes slightly. _... _Prussia decided to just drink his water this time in the kitchen. Russia waited a minute and lied on the couch again. _What is he doing? Why isn't he talking? It's kind of annoying... _Prussia knew from last time the beer didn't help but he thought he'd be needing it so he took another out and sat at the table. He began drinking it debating on what he should eat. Russia thought for a minute, before he went to the study, deciding to go read again or something. Prussia drank his beer feeling his throat get worse and decided to make a quick thing of soup to eat. Russia sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair as he flipped through his book, staring at the wall as he thought about what was going on.

Prussia figured he was just sick so drinking beer and eating soup will definitely help solve this issue. _Something is wrong...but he's so fucking stubborn..._ Russia sighed, and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. _This is so obnoxious._ Prussia ate a couple bowls of soup before quitting and headed back to the living room this time to watch some TV. Russia thought for a while, nibbling his lip lightly. _What should I do about this? Hm... _Prussia had the TV on and was going through the channels thinking of what to watch. Russia got up, bored, and went to the living room, to see if there was anything better to do. When he saw Prussia, he sighed and wandered over to him, sitting on the other side of the couch. Prussia moved to lean on his shoulder still flipping through the channels. It didn't help none of them were in his language or one he could understand either. Russia kissed his temple lightly. "Vot pochemu vy dolzhny uchitʹ russkiĭ." He said softly, wrapping an arm around his waist. Prussia looked up at him confused wondering what that meant.

"There's my point exactly." Russia said softly, smiling. Prussia poked him wanting the answer. "I said, 'That is why you need to learn Russian.'" Prussia nodded in agreement.

Russia smiled and kissed his temple lightly. Prussia smiled back at him and leaned more into him. He coughed a bit making his throat hurt more. Russia put a hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly. "Are you okay?" Prussia hesitated debating on answering before he shook his head a bit. "What's wrong?" Russia asked, running his fingers through his hair. Prussia pointed at his throat and made the action like he was coughing saying he was probably sick. Russia tilted his head, and then blinked. "...Oh..." He sighed and hugged him, before he pulled away. "Lay down." Prussia shook his head because he didn't want to and sat up. Russia lightly pushed him down. "You need to rest." He said softly, standing up. Prussia frowned and his mouth moved like he was talking but no sound came out. He held himself from trying to bring his hand to his neck to rub it lightly. Russia held up a finger, as if to say 'hold on' and wandered away. He returned with a blanket and set it over him. "Just relax, alright?"

Prussia _really_ didn't want to, at least not without him. He averted his eyes to the ceiling glaring at it instead. Russia sighed at the look on his face, and sat by him, kissing his forehead. "Don't glare you'll hurt your eyes." Prussia rolled his eyes and moved to get the remote to switch the channel again. Russia sighed. "What's wrong with you now?" Prussia pointed at the TV changing channels until he got to what seemed like a horror movie and finally stopped. Russia raised an eyebrow and looked over at the TV, before he looked back at him. Prussia was bored and since it looked like he was stuck here, he'd have to make the best of it. Russia looked back at him and kissed his forehead. "Do you need anything?" Prussia made the motion of a drink hoping to get some beer. "...What kind of drink do you want?" Prussia didn't know how to answer that so he tried to get up to just go get the beer himself. Russia pushed him back down. "No." Prussia tried to give the actions of someone drunk hoping he wouldn't be stuck up and give him beer. Russia stared at him. "...You're an idiot." Prussia glared at him because he wanted a beer... even though so far it's only worsened his throat.

"Glaring at me isn't going to get you what you want." Prussia glared at him a little longer before moving to turn away from him. Russia sighed and shook his head. "Idiot." Prussia flipped him off hating how he couldn't talk now that it would definitely be helpful. Russia rolled his eyes slightly and kissed his ear. Prussia figured he shouldn't have told him and would just wait for him to leave the room before he'd go get a beer. Russia sighed and laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Prussia's eye twitched hating how he was staying in here. Russia closed his eyes, yawning a bit. _This is boring... _Prussia moved back to where he could stare at the ceiling wishing he would just go so he could have some beer. Russia opened his eyes and looked over at him. "You're boring when you can't talk."

_Who says I can't? I'm just a little sick..._ Prussia looked down at him wondering.

Russia smiled a bit. "You're so dull right now." Prussia glared at him again before looking at the ceiling. Russia sat up and kissed his temple lightly.

Prussia looked up at him before wrapping his arms around him. _I can't really be sick... _Russia stroked his cheek lightly. Prussia yawned a bit but he didn't feel tired, he was just bored and he wanted to talk now, more than anything. Russia kissed his temple lightly and sat back, looking over at the TV. He tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow a little. Prussia stared at the TV watching it intently since he couldn't ask him anything.

Russia yawned and stood up, stretching, before he went to go make something to eat. When he got to the door, he paused. "Do you want anything?" Prussia looked over at him and nodded because he was still hungry. Russia nodded a bit, and went to the kitchen, deciding to just make a stew or something. Prussia took this opportunity to sit up and cleared his throat again. Russia soon returned with two bowls and handed one to Prussia, sitting on the floor by him again. Prussia nodded when he took the bowl and ate soup a little slower than normal. Russia looked over at him. _He must really be sick if he's eating slowly...I wonder how he got sick though... _Prussia continued to eat his food slower than normal finding it somewhat soothed his neck. He would try to say something every now and then though still finding silence. Russia soon finished his bowl and set it down, before he leaned over and rested his head on his lap. _I wonder when he'll get his voice back... _Prussia finished his as well and put it next to the other bowl. He hated not being able to talk now and wouldn't purposely be quite for a long time. Russia rubbed a hand over his leg, frowning slightly as he thought. _This is really boring... _

Prussia yawned again kind of zoning out while looking at the TV. _I better get my Awesome voice back soon... _Russia traced small circles into his leg with his index finger as he buried his face in his stomach again, wrapping the other arm around his waist. Prussia leaned back getting more bored by the second and would wish Russia could come up with something. Russia moved his finger up to his side and began poking him again. Prussia moved away from his finger again glaring at him a bit. Russia looked up at him and smiled widely. Prussia's eyes narrowed and moved a little farther away from him.


	140. Chapter 140

Russia rested his hand on his side, pulling him closer. "No." He said, leaning up to kiss his jaw. Prussia crossed his arms not wanting to be tickled. Russia kissed his cheek lightly. "You are so stubborn." Prussia nodded his head in agreement. Russia shook his head, chuckling lightly. Prussia nodded again and rested his head back. Russia rubbed his hand along his side, moving the other one to stroke his hair lightly, kissing his jaw again. Prussia looked back down at him so he could peck his lips.

Russia kissed him back, making it longer. Prussia held the kiss a little longer adding a bit of pressure before pulling away. Russia put his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck lightly. He moved his hands back down to his waist, holding him close. Prussia wrapped an arm around him feeling his throat begin to hurt again and thinking he should get something to drink soon. Russia pulled away, picking up the bowls. "I'll be back in a second. Do you need anything else?" Prussia motioned for a drink. He knew he wouldn't bring him beer but that didn't mean he couldn't hope. Russia nodded and went to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water, handing it to him.

Prussia frowned a bit but knew it all along. He took the glass and started to drink it. Russia smiled at the frown. "You aren't allowed to have alcohol when you're sick. You should know that." Prussia stuck his tongue out because when he was sick before he still had beer. Russia mimicked his actions, sitting next to him. Prussia continued to drink water still wishing it was beer instead. Russia put his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. "I'm bored..." Prussia blatantly ignored the comment because he was too but like he could really suggest anything right now. Russia yawned lightly, and stretched a bit, before he pulled away and stood up. He went to go wander out of the room, but he spotted something. "Keep this with you." He said, throwing the notebook at pen at his head, grinning. Prussia glared at him as the notebook and pen hit his head. He tossed them to the other side of the room not caring for them. Russia grinned and wandered back over to him, sitting down before he pulled him onto his lap. "Vy tak milo, kogda vy serdites." Prussia blinked looking at him not really catching what he said.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia pulled a little bit of way wanting to know what he said. Russia tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as he smile grew. Prussia's eye twitched waiting for him to tell him because he wasn't going to use that notebook again. Russia just smiled wider. He kissed his cheek lightly. "...You look so cute when you're angry." Prussia pulled a little farther away again. Russia pulled him back. "Shtraf, vy posmotrite zharko." Prussia pulled away again glaring at him a bit. "You wouldn't be glaring if you knew what I said." Russia said, rolling his eyes slightly. Prussia looked at him hoping he would tell him. "'Fine, You look hot.'" Russia replied, tilting his head. Prussia stopped glaring and rested his head on his shoulder. Russia smiled a bit, kissing his temple. "Idiot..." Prussia shook his head in disagreement because he just didn't know Russian that well yet. Russia rubbed his back lightly, tracing the scars slowly. Prussia shivered a bit and pulled him a little closer. Russia smiled a bit, kissing his head lightly.

Prussia kissed his neck wondering again how long it will be before the wall comes down. Russia nibbled lightly on his ear, tracing one of the longer scars. Prussia shivered again, "...op..." He blinked seeing as he could say at least something this time, even though it still hurt too.

"...What?" Russia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Prussia cleared his throat and tried again, "...you..." He frowned hating how this wasn't really working. Russia blinked and tilted his head, rubbing his back lightly. Prussia's throat was hurting again and he took a glance at the notebook glaring at it. Russia smiled, and held him close, kissing his ear lightly. Prussia kissed his cheek deciding to try again a little later. Russia moved his head and met his lips with his own, running his hand over his back. Prussia kissed him back adding a bit of pressure but then pulled away. If he was sick he didn't really want Russia getting sick. Russia pouted slightly and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly. Prussia shook his head and went to lay back on the couch again. Russia watched him and tilted his head, sighing lightly. Prussia laid on the couch and turned off the TV.

Russia glanced over at the TV. "What's up?" He asked, looking back at him. Prussia shrugged tired of nothing good being on. Russia raised an eyebrow and got up, stretching. "Just take it easy." He said softly, deciding to go wander around. Prussia watched him go deciding to wait a few. Russia went to the study, and sat on the couch in it, resting his head against it, closing his eyes. _I'm so bored... _Prussia thought it was long enough and got up to go to the kitchen. Russia hummed lightly, trying to think of something to do.

Prussia went to the fridge and opened the door to find all his beer gone. _Dammit, asshole... _Russia thought of an idea of something to do and went to go look for the albino. When he saw him in the kitchen, he grinned. "What are you looking for?" Prussia glared at him having to deal with _water_ thanks to him moving his beer somewhere... Russia just smiled wider at him. "You'll get it back when you get better." Prussia pouted still and drank his stupid water. Russia wandered over to him and kissed his temple lightly. "Do you want to play a game?" Prussia thought about it before nodding. Russia smiled. "How does a game of cards sound?" Prussia nodded at that and drank more water. Russia nodded and went to go get cards, shortly returning. "Alright, I found some." Prussia sat down at the table with another glass of water. "Have you ever played War?" Russia asked, tilting his head. Prussia shook his head not really thinking he did. "Alright, I'll show you how to play it then." Russia replied, sitting at the table. Prussia drank more of his water watching him.

Russia handed out the cards until they were all in two face-down stacks. "Okay, so I draw a card and you do the same. If you have a higher card, you take both cards. If ours are equal, then we both draw three cards face down, and the fourth will be face up. Whoever has the higher card gets all of them. We keep going till one of us runs out." Prussia nodded believing he got this done and laid a card face down to begin the game. Russia put down a card, and tilted his head. "You win." He said, handing his card to Prussia. Prussia took the card and laid his down again seeing a 4. Russia flipped over a card and saw a 5. He took Prussia's card, and put it at the bottom of his stack. Prussia flipped his card showing a jack. Russia flipped over a three and handed his card over. Prussia took it smiling a bit flipping a three. Russia flipped over a ten, and took his card, smiling back at him. Prussia kind of lost his smile seeing as he flipped _another _three. Russia flipped over a nine and took his card again.

Prussia frowned seeing as his luck with War was somehow worse than poker. He had to only have like ten cards left. Russia grinned and flipped over a two, not really minding if he lost that card, since he was winning. Prussia flipped a six taking his card. Russia smiled a bit and flipped over his card, a jack. Prussia frowned seeing his cards were not going to be nice as he flipped an eight. Russia took his cards and flipped over another card, drawing a four. Prussia took the card flipping a joker. Russia blinked and handed him his card. _Damn, so he does have one... _Prussia smiled happy he had one of those and then drew an ace. Russia drew a three and mentally cursed as his luck was changing. Prussia smiled and then turned over a nine. Russia turned over a nine and grinned a bit. He set down three cards and the forth was a jack. Prussia did the same and he mentally cursed seeing a four. Russia grinned and took the cards. "Just hope that I didn't get your joker." Prussia frowned seeing he only had five cards left so there was a good possibility he did.

Russia flipped over a nine and set it down, leaning back in his chair. Prussia hated this losing another card as he saw a six. Russia drew a five and handed it to him. Prussia took the card flipping over a three. Russia flipped over a six and took his card. Prussia frowned seeing his card go and then a bit more happy seeing a ten. Russia drew a seven and his smile faded slightly. _Damn, I want him to lose... _Prussia's smile only grew flipping over a king. Russia twitched slightly and gave up his card. _Where is this sudden luck coming from? _Prussia smiled flipping over an eight hoping this little streak would stay. Russia flipped over an eight as well, and grinned, figuring his luck would go away. He drew his three and on the forth, it was a three. _...Damn it. _Prussia had pretty much drawn all of his cards and was hoping the last one was good. He flipped it seeing his ace. _...You've got to be kidding. _Russia handed him his cards, frowning a bit. It wasn't much of an improvement but it was nice to have more cards now. He turned the card over to reveal a ten. Russia turned over his card, a seven, still frowning a bit.

Prussia's smile began to grow as he took the cards and flipped frowning seeing a gott damn two. Russia smiled and took the cards. _Maybe his luck has ended._ He flipped over an eight.

Prussia saw a seven and his eye twitched. _How is that fair? It's just one? _Russia grinned and took his card again. He flipped over another card, revealing a six. Prussia's frown deepened seeing a three come off his deck. Russia smiled and took his card again. He drew another card, this time an eight again. Prussia's cards were diminishing again as he saw he just lost another one. _Verdammt... only just a couple... _

"Do you give up?" Russia asked, smiling widely. Prussia glared at him shaking his head. He may only have a couple cards left but he still wanted to see if he could win. Russia tilted his head, smiling widely. He drew another card, a nine.

Prussia hit his head on the table giving up his card as he drew a six. _Only one more... _Russia took his card and grinned, drawing another card. An eight. Prussia saw his last card and knew he lost. "...fuck..." he got out the word but he coughed making his throat hurt again. He had a three.

Russia got up and went over to him, lightly rubbing his back. "Don't push yourself." He said softly. Prussia looked up at him for some reason thinking that he would want something for winning. Russia kissed his forehead lightly, and rubbed his back. "Are you okay?" Prussia shook his head because he was just fine other than his throat hurting a bit. "Do you need something to drink?" Prussia nodded his head and got up to start looking for beer. Russia blinked when he began looking around. "No!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia frowned really wanting some beer and then thought maybe he should see if he left his Vodka in the same spot. Only problem, he'd have to wait until Russia left the kitchen. Russia kissed his forehead. "You won't be able to find it anyways." Prussia tried to get free then to get stupid water... for now. Russia let go off him, and watched him for a minute. Prussia got some water and began drinking it. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist again and kissed his temple lightly.


	141. Chapter 141

Prussia slightly ignored him and continued drinking the water. Russia rolled his eyes slightly, letting go off him. He wandered out of the kitchen to put the cards away. Prussia looked at the freezer debating on checking it now but decided to just do it later and took another drink of water. Russia wandered back in and went over to him again. "Is your throat doing better?" Prussia nodded and finished off the water putting the glass down on the counter. "Good." Russia said, kissing the edge of his mouth lightly. Prussia smiled and kissed his cheek wondering now what they were going to do. "So, is there anything specific that you would like to do? But then again...You can't talk." Prussia shrugged his shoulders. Russia sighed lightly and kissed his jaw. "Do you want to watch another movie?" Prussia really didn't care but nodded anyway. Russia smiled a bit and led him to the living room. He put in a movie and lied on the couch, pulling him onto him. Prussia blinked but wrapped an arm around him looking at the TV. Russia rubbed his back lightly and kissed his neck lightly, nibbling on it. Prussia shivered a bit focusing on the TV.

Russia moved his hands under his shirt and rested them on his back, kissing along his jaw. Prussia smiled a bit and tried to keep the shivers under control. Russia nibbled on his neck lightly, rubbing his back. "Ya skuchayu vash golos..." Prussia put his chin on his chest to look at him a little confused. Russia smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Prussia frowned and rested on his head on his chest again. Russia kissed his head lightly, rubbing his hands along his back. "V takie vremena ...ya rad, chto vy ne mozhete ponyatʹ menya."

Prussia frowned and tried to ask, "...what?"

Russia smiled glad that he could say a word, and kissed his temple. "In times like these, I'm glad that you cannot understand me."

Prussia knew this would just make his throat hurt more but he had to make it known again, "...jerk."

Russia sighed lightly, kissing his forehead. "The first thing I said was...'I miss your voice'..." He murmured, looking away. Prussia smirked and looked at him now wanting to know what the rest of the sentence was. Russia glanced over at him and shook his head. "Pochemu mne nravit·sya, chto posmotretʹ, chto vy daete? Ya dyeĭstvitelʹno ne znayu, pochemu ..." Prussia frowned hating this because he didn't understand but he really wanted to understand. Russia saw the look and sighed lightly. "I said 'Why do I like that look that you give? I really don't know why...'" Prussia blinked a little confused at what look he was meaning but went to back to watching the TV. Russia tilted his head up to look at him and kissed him lightly. "...I think...I love your smirk." He said, smiling a little. Prussia couldn't help but smirk at that because his awesomeness was growing on him. Russia smiled and kissed him lightly again. Prussia kissed him back smiling into the kiss as well. Russia rubbed his back lightly, stroking his cheek as well as he deepened the kiss a little.

Prussia deepened the kiss along with him. Russia nibbled lightly on his lip, pulling him closer. Prussia refused him entrance smiling a bit wider. Russia smiled back, rubbing his side lightly. Prussia pulled away to peck his lips and looked at the TV again. Russia kissed his temple lightly, smiling. Prussia rested his head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. Russia ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his head lightly. "Ya lyublyu tebya ... tak mnogo."

Prussia looked up at him probably going to kill his voice for the rest of the night. "I...love..." he winced a bit. "...you...too..."

Russia put his hand on his check, pecking his lips lightly. "Don't force yourself. You just need to relax and let yourself get better." Prussia frowned but knew he was right because it was hurting a lot again. Russia smiled and kissed his forehead. "You'll be okay." He said softly, just don't speak." Prussia sighed and brought his hand up to rub his neck a bit. Russia shivered and smiled widely, rubbing his sides. Prussia smiled and closed his eyes. Russia kissed his head and looked back at the TV, humming lightly. Prussia listened to him and his heart feeling himself slowly fall asleep. Russia rubbed his back, closing his eyes as he thought, still humming a soft tune. Prussia fell asleep with the last thought of hoping he'd be able to talk when he'd wake up. Russia smiled and kissed his head lightly, sitting up. "Hmmm..." He shrugged a bit and moved him to the room, figuring it would be softer. He kept him to his chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Prussia woke up hours later feeling parched and hating the tickling in his neck. It was a lot better than before but it still bugged him. Russia was still in a deep sleep, keeping him close to him. He sighed lightly, and rolled his head to the side. Prussia wanted to drink something, he didn't want water, he wanted beer, but that was hidden, so he had a plan to drink his Vodka. All he had to do was just get out of his death grip... Russia rolled onto his side, still holding him close to his chest, but his grip lessened a bit. Prussia slowly began to get out his grip making sure not to move too fast. Russia shivered and let him go, rolling onto his back, biting his lip slightly. Prussia got up and went to the kitchen. He checked the freezer and saw a bottle of Vodka. _Just a sip won't hurt... hopefully. _Russia's dream was slowly taking a turn for the worst. He bit his lip harder, drawing a few droplets of blood, and kept moving his head from side to side. Prussia opened the Vodka bottle and took a couple sips feeling the burning sensation to be even worse. He quickly put it away thinking that wasn't the greatest move.

Russia bit his lip harder and his eyes shot open. He sat up and wiped his mouth, pulling his knees to his chest. _...T-that... _His vision started to blur and he wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face as he started to shake.

Prussia walked back clearing his throat a bit and saw Russia in a sitting position. "Russia?"

Russia didn't look up at him, shaking his head. He pulled his knees closer to him, still shaking. _T-That can't happen...It can't..._ Prussia walked cautiously to him and put his hand on his shoulder wishing he could ask again but his throat continued to hurt. Russia let go of his legs, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. He buried his face into his chest, getting his shirt wet. Prussia blinked and held him closely wishing he could talk more. Russia held him tightly, biting his lip. _H-He can't go…He can't..._ Prussia was still overly confused and but lightly rubbed his back. After a while, Russia pulled away. "S-Sorry..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Prussia pecked his lips softly searching his eyes for an answer. Russia glanced in his eyes for a second, and looked away, laying on his side. Prussia bit his lip and wrapped his arms around him wishing he would tell him what was wrong. Russia put his hands over his, running his hands along his arm lightly. Prussia pulled him closer wanting to know but thought this time he wouldn't be told. Russia bit his lip, making the blood continue to drip, closing his eyes. He didn't want to fall back asleep, but his eyes hurt.

Prussia leaned over him and lightly rubbed his finger over his lip hoping he'd at least stop biting it. Russia turned his head away, still biting his lip. Prussia growled a bit and kissed the back of his neck. Russia shivered and moved away a little. Prussia didn't want to put up with this but there was obviously something wrong and all he was doing was trying to soothe him. Russia put his hand over Prussia's and held it tightly. "Sorry..." He murmured again. Prussia blinked and kissed his neck lightly. Russia shivered and tilted his head a bit. Prussia kissed his neck adding more pressure and found his hand to hold it. Russia shivered a little more and turned his head to peck his lips lightly. Prussia put more pressure to the kiss making it last longer. Russia turned fully and kissed him deeper, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia kissed him back wrapping his arms around him as well. Russia nibbled lightly on his lip, pulling him closer. Prussia opened his mouth and lightly wrestled his tongue. Russia wrestled his tongue back, brushing his fingers lightly against his neck. Prussia ran his fingers over his spine lightly deepening the kiss.

Russia shivered and pulled him closer, rubbing his tongue a bit harder. Prussia kissed him for a little longer before pulling away to ghost kiss from his mouth to his neck. Russia moaned lightly and shivered, rubbing his back lightly. Prussia smiled continuing the light ministrations on his neck before nibbling a bit on his pulse. Russia moaned lightly, biting his lip as he pulled him closer. Prussia moved to kiss his lips wanting him to stop biting his lip since he already tortured it enough tonight. Russia pecked his lips back, but kept biting anyways once his lips were gone. Prussia sighed and feeling his throat was better so he'd try to talk again, "Stop..." He could only get one word out this time though.

Russia pecked his lips. "Don't talk." He said softly. Prussia sighed and kissed him back. Russia smiled and held him close, kissing his forehead. Prussia lightly rubbed between his shoulder blades and the lower part of his back. Russia held him closer, closing his eyes. Prussia closed his eyes hoping he felt better. Russia sighed lightly and rubbed his back. "Thank you..." He said softly. Prussia nodded and pulled him a little closer. Russia kissed his head lightly. Prussia kept his eyes closed holding him close. Russia rubbed his back, lightly. "You should probably sleep for a bit longer..." Prussia nodded at this seeing as the more he rested the better his throat felt. Russia stroked his cheek lightly, and kissed his forehead. "Good." Prussia kept his eyes closed and felt himself finally falling asleep. Russia hummed lightly again, figuring it would help him fall asleep. Prussia smiled a bit as he finally fell deep asleep. Russia held him close and bit his lip. "Don't disappear..." He whispered, closing his eyes, tired from all the crying. Prussia stayed deep asleep not really dreaming of anything. Russia eventually fell asleep, keeping him close to him, not wanting to ever let him go.

* * *

Prussia awoke many hours later but didn't really want to move. Russia was having the 'dream' again, but this time he wasn't moving around, since he was in a deeper sleep than before. Prussia opened his eyes a bit to look at him feeling his muscles tense. Russia sighed lightly, his heart moving fast. He shivered and pulled him closer, sweating a bit. Prussia lightly rubbed his back trying to soothe him. Russia's breathing quickened and he closed his eyes tighter. Prussia moved to shake him hoping he'd wake up soon. Russia rolled onto his back, breathing harder. Prussia felt his throat was a lot better and whispered into his ear still shaking him, "Wake up, Russia."

Russia moved his head, shaking it slowly as he exhaled shakily. "...Prussia..." He breathed, rolling his head away from him. Prussia blinked and stopped shaking him wondering if he was having a dream about the wall coming down. Russia sighed and bit his lip, shaking a bit.


	142. Chapter 142

Prussia tried to get a little bit away from him so he could shake him more and try to wake him. Russia groaned lightly, biting his lip hard as his eyes closed tighter. He clenched his fists, gripping the sheets under him. Prussia shook him more and decided to just yell hoping his throat wouldn't hurt too much afterwards. "Russia!" Russia stirred lightly and let go of the sheets, rolling onto his side. Prussia blinked not feeling his throat hurt as much as he thought but wrapped his arms back around him. Russia shivered and exhaled shakily, moving closer to him. Prussia pulled him closer and rubbed his back lightly. Russia shivered and sighed, opening his eyes a bit. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, closing his eyes again. Prussia patted his back and decided to ask since his voice was slowly coming back, "What… was, it?" Russia shook his head and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. Prussia sighed but didn't ask again.

Russia bit his lip, rubbing his back lightly. _It's just a dream...it can't happen...it can't... _Prussia kissed his chest hoping it would make him feel better. Russia stroked his hair, kissing his forehead again. "Ya lyublyu tebya..." He said softly.

"I, love, you...too." he replied finding it definitely easier but he should probably get something to drink.

Russia let go of him and sat up. _I can't tell him what I'm afraid of...I don't want him to vanish... _Prussia sat up looking at him a few seconds before leaving to get some water this time. Russia watched him go out of the corner of his eye, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Prussia got a glass of water guzzling it down because it helped his throat a lot. "...I need to go wake up..." Russia got up and wandered to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in, sighing a bit. _I don't want to sleep anymore...that 'dream' will come back… _Prussia had about three glasses of water feeling incredibly better. He went back to the room but heard he was in the shower. Russia sighed and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He sighed and bit his lip, thinking.

Prussia went into the bathroom but stayed outside the shower this time. "Russia, I think I'm getting, better." It didn't hurt as much but of course he still had to pause every now and then.

"That's great." Russia said softly. "It's nice to hear your voice again..."

"What's, wrong with you?" Prussia asked.

"Nothing...Everything is fine."

_ You just don't want to tell me..._ Prussia sighed and let it go though.

Russia turned off the water and got out of the shower. "I'm glad that your voice came back." He said, kissing his temple.

"Yeah, that's a plus." he smirked. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia kissed him back smiling widely. Russia pulled him closer, deepening the kiss a little. Prussia wrapped his arms around him deepening the kiss with him. Russia nibbled on his lip for a second then pushed his tongue into his mouth, tracing the inside lightly. Prussia growled a bit wrestling his tongue hard because he hated it when he did that. Russia smiled and wrestled his tongue back, putting his hands on his hips. Prussia made the kiss rougher trying to dominant it pulling him closer. Russia rubbed his tongue harder, pressing him closer. Prussia lightly growled again trying desperately to gain control but then backed off hoping he could catch him off guard. Russia blinked and paused for a second, before he began rubbing his tongue again, rubbing his hands along his sides. Prussia lightly rubbed against his tongue hoping he would put his guard down and win the dominance battle.

Russia rubbed his tongue lighter, rubbing a hand along his spine to lightly trace it. Prussia shivered lightly rubbing his tongue a bit before wrestling it roughly to get control. Russia wrestled his tongue back but let him have dominance, pulling him closer. Prussia smiled a bit and roughened the kiss. Russia roughened the kiss as well before he pulled away and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia kept his smile pecking his lips back. Russia smiled a bit and put his head on his shoulder, rubbing his back lightly.

Prussia rubbed his back lightly. Russia kissed his neck lightly, nibbling on his pulse. Prussia shivered and tightened his grip on him a bit. Russia smiled and nibbled a bit harder. Prussia bit his lip and moved his head to the side a bit. Russia chuckled and sucked on his pulse lightly.

Prussia shivered a little and bit his lip a bit harder. Russia pulled away after he had formed a decent sized hickey and kissed his jaw. Prussia let out his breath and smiled at him. Russia smiled and pecked his lips lightly. Prussia kissed him back and moved his hands lightly over his back. Russia smiled and kissed his forehead. Prussia rubbed his lower back lightly. Russia put his hands on his hips and pulled him closer. Prussia continued to rub his lower back and kissed his neck lightly. Prussia continued lightly kissing his neck. Russia smiled and rubbed his back lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia began to add pressure to his kisses moving his hands to his hips. Russia shivered and tilted his chin up, kissing him lightly. Prussia kissed him back lightly rubbing his hips softly. Russia nibbled on his lip, shivering as he pulled him closer. Prussia refused him access because he forced his way in last time. Russia pulled away a bit and kissed the edge of his mouth. Prussia kissed his jaw smiling. Russia smiled and kissed him again. Prussia pulled away after a bit deciding to get another drink of water.

Russia watched him go, raising an eyebrow. _Cock tease...Well at least he isn't trying to get me to open up... _Prussia got to the kitchen and drank a couple more glasses of water. Russia wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go see what he was up to. Prussia figuring since he was better decided to have another drink of Vodka. He went over to the freezer and opened it up to grab the bottle. "What are you doing?" Russia asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Getting some alcohol." he replied.

Russia took the bottle away from him and began drinking it. "You have a problem."

"No, I don't..." Prussia said swiping it back to take a drink. "I've drank alcohol before while sick and I still got better."

Russia took the bottle away from him. "You are an idiot."

"I didn't even really feel sick either, my throat was just... ticklish..." he thought.

Russia sighed a bit, shaking his head. "You were still sick."

"So?"

"So you don't drink." Russia said, tapping the bottle on his head.

"I can't see you giving up your Vodka if you got sick." Prussia pointed out.

"That's a completely different story."

"No it's not." Prussia smirked.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. No matter what you say, if you get sick, you _have_ to stop drinking Vodka until you're better."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not sick."

"Yeah, it is a good thing."

Russia took another drink, thinking for a second. "I can still drink this if I am sick."

"No you can't because if I couldn't drink my beer you can't drink your Vodka... Where is my beer?"

"Vodka is fuel and your beer is where you can't find it."

"I'm not sick anymore and my beer is fuel as well!"

"You wish it was."

"It _is._"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope." Russia grinned. "I wonder if I should keep your beer hidden."

"Then I'll drink all your Vodka." Prussia threatened.

"I thought you didn't like vodka."

"If I don't get beer, I got to drink something."

"You really do have a problem."

"I usually only drink one a day, how much Vodka do you fucking drink?"

"Lately, not that much."

"How much did you _use_ to drink."

"Apparently not enough."

"Why?"

"Because I was still sober enough to be able to focus on you." stated Russia.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked turning around beginning to look for his beer again.

"At times like right now, yes."

"Why is it a bad time now?" Prussia asked looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"...I dunno."

"Every time you hesitate that means you're not telling me the whole truth." Prussia deduced still finding nothing.

"Really?...Huh..." Prussia nodded moving now behind Russia to continue his search for beer. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I'll have to work on that then..."

Prussia flailed a bit because he wanted to find his beer. "What do you mean work on it?"

"So that I don't pause anymore." Russia said, kissing his neck.

Prussia shivered slightly, "Good luck with that." Russia smiled and nibbled on his pulse. Prussia tried ignoring him looking around thinking of _where_ the beer could be.

Russia rubbed his sides lightly. "How many beers do you want?"

"At least one..." Prussia replied.

"Okay, wait here." Russia smiled and kissed his nose, before he wandered off. Prussia growled a bit hating how he suddenly decided to keep his beer hidden. Russia came back with a case of beer and put it in the fridge, before he took out two and handed them to him.

"Awesome." he grinned opening one and beginning to drink it. Russia kissed his temple and held him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia smiled and leaned into him a bit drinking his beer. He had set the other one aside for now.

"Are you happy that you finally got your beer?" Russia asked, rubbing his hand along his stomach.

"Ja." he said taking another drink. Russia moved his hand under his shirt and up his chest, rubbing it along the soft skin slowly. Prussia shivered in mid drink and stopped to look at him for a second. Russia smiled and kissed him softly, tweaking one of his nipples. Prussia shivered again biting his lip a bit and quickly took a drink. Russia smiled and kissed his ear, tracing his tongue along the shell as he continued playing with his chest. Prussia leaned more into him trying to get away from the hands so he could drink his beer. Russia put his hand over his stomach to pull him closer, nibbling on his ear. Prussia accidentally let out a small moan. Russia grinned and moved his hand down, ghosting it over his crotch for a second before he moved back under his shirt. Prussia bit his lip to keep the next moan in and took a drink of his beer trying to ignore him. Russia decided to make it harder for him and slid his hand into his pants, palming him lightly. Prussia bit his lip harder and shivered from the touch tightening his grip a bit on the can. Russia kissed his neck lightly and began nibbling on the sensitive skin, applying more pressure over his groin. Prussia groaned having it turn into a moan and barely found the countertop to put the beer on since he closed his eyes. He was still biting his lip but it wasn't really helping.

Russia moved a hand up and turned his head so he could lightly kiss him. He moved his hand to his boxers to lightly stroke him. Prussia kissed him back as the action muffled his small moans and he squirmed a little hating how easily he did this. Russia moved his hand faster and kissed him deeper. He pulled his hand away and turned him so he could kiss him better. Prussia was glad for this change and kissed him back pulling him closer to him. Russia moved his hand back into his pants, palming him lightly. Prussia dipped his head a bit as he moaned a little louder at the touch. Russia pulled his hand away and kissed him deeper, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia focused only on the kiss and on calming himself. Russia moved him closer to the counter before he picked him up and set him on it, rubbing his hand over the front of his pants. Prussia this time held back the moan but was still breathing heavily as his legs wrapped around him slowly. Russia smiled widely against his lips, undoing his pants. He slipped his hand in his boxers and stroked him lightly.

Prussia moved to lightly to kiss his neck moaning again. Russia nibbled on his ear, pulling him closer as he applied more pressure to his crotch. Prussia moaned louder moving, just wanting more. Russia traced his tongue along the shell of his ear. "You are so impatient."

"It's your fucking fault." he said still breathing heavily. "I was just drinking beer..."

"I turn you on so easily..."

"No you don't!" he snapped.

"Mm-hm..." Russia smiled and kissed his neck. "I do."

"No you don't!"

Russia just started stroking him faster. "Yes, I do."

Prussia bit his lip breathing heavier, "N… n… no..."

"Yep." Russia chuckled lightly and slowed his hand.

"No." he strained burying his face into his shoulder.

"Don't deny it." Russia kissed his head lightly.

"I'm not denying anything.

"Liar."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No." Prussia growled slightly. Russia just chuckled lightly at him, shaking his head. Prussia pulled away a bit and glared at him.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "Don't glare." He said, kissing his jaw.

"I can if I want." Prussia stated.

Russia rolled his eyes slightly, stroking him fast again. _That'll get him to stop..._ Prussia bit his lip and tightened his grip a bit. Russia smiled and moved closer to him, kissing his neck. Prussia's breath hitched as he held back the moan. Russia smiled and stroked him faster, nibbling on his pulse. Prussia's body heated up and he couldn't help as small moans began escaping his lips. Russia chucked and bit down on his pulse harder, sucking as well, before he pulled his hand away. Prussia couldn't help a small whimper but instantly began trying to catch his breath. Russia grinned at the whimper and kissed his ear. "So much for not being turned on easily."


	143. Chapter 143

"Shut... up..." he growled.

"Not on your life, malysha."

"Yes."

"Nyet."

"Ja."

"Nyet." Russia brushed his lips against his neck.

"Ja..."

"Ne na Vashyeĭ zhizni, Malysha." Prussia shook his head not getting the statement and tried to move off the counter. Russia held him to the counter, kissing his neck. "Where are you trying to go?"

"Just off the counter."

"Then...Nyet." Russia said, kissing his jaw.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you here."

"Why?" he pressed.

"Because."

"That isn't an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!" he exclaimed.

Russia quieted him by kissing him, putting a hand on the back of his head to keep him there. "Accept it." He said, pulling away slightly.

Prussia growled a bit, "But I don't know why you want me _here?_"

"Because I do." Russia said, pecking his lips. Prussia glared at him wanting to know what he was up to. Russia kissed his forehead. "Oh so temperamental." He ghosted a hand over his crotch and up his chest.

Prussia jumped a bit, "It's your fault."

Russia smiled and kissed his neck very lightly, ghosting his lips as he continued putting very light pressure up and down his chest and crotch. "It's yours." He said softly.

"Nhn... yours..." heavily breathed Prussia.

Russia chuckled lightly. "What would you do if I didn't add more pressure and kept torturing you like this?" Prussia caught his breath a bit but he didn't know what he'd do really... so he just shrugged. Russia chuckled and kissed his jaw, applying more pressure. Prussia bit his lip again and made it bleed this time. Russia pecked his lips lightly. "Don't do that." Prussia kissed him back but holding back the moans. Russia pulled away and rubbed his sides before he pulled his shirt off. He kissed his collar bone lightly, and began biting down on it. Prussia bit his lip again as he moved to bury his face into his neck trying to hold back the moans. Russia chuckled and rubbed his sides, moving down a little to kiss down his chest and stomach before he moved back up to his neck. Prussia moaned this time and wrapped his arms back around him. Russia smiled and kissed his jaw lightly, then moved to his lips, kissing him deeply.

Prussia kissed him back pulling him closer before mumbling against his lips, "What are you doing?"

"That depends, what do you think I'm doing?" Russia asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I just want to know." Prussia shrugged.

"It depends on what you want me to do." Russia said, kissing the edge of his mouth.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, what?"

"Depends on what I want you to do? You never listen to me."

"There's a first time for everything, krolik." Prussia blinked wondering if he would seriously listen to him but still had a lot of doubt. Russia kissed his neck lightly, and then moved back to his lips slowly, pulling away after he pecked them to look in his eyes, smiling a bit.

_ Well first things first..._ "Then let me down off the counter." Russia pulled away a bit so he could get off. Prussia blinked very surprised and got off the counter. "You must be serious..."

"Mm-hm." Russia smiled and kissed his neck lightly. Prussia shivered a bit and wondered what he meant by deciding... Russia rubbed his sides lightly, putting his head on his shoulder.

"By decision...?" he asked.

"What about it?"

"Decide on what? Because I pretty much got what I wanted by getting off the counter."

Russia kissed his neck lightly. "Whatever you think." He chuckled and nibbled on his pulse. Prussia shivered again and decided to see what he'd do if he walked a little away. Russia pulled him back. "What are you doing?"

"Walking."

"I can see that."

"So why do you ask?"

"Because I felt like it." Russia said, kissing his neck.

"Okay." Prussia began walking again toward the door.

Russia pulled him back. "Where are you going?"

"Places." he shrugged trying not to smile.

"What kind of places?"

"Around."

"Where?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"I had an idea, and I thought that you might realize it, but you're oblivious as ever."

"What idea could that be?" Prussia asked turning around to face him.

"I thought that we should christen the kitchen." Russia said with a grin.

Prussia blinked a few times confused, "Christen?"

Russia stared at him for a minute. "...Please tell me you know what that means."

Prussia became a little flushed because he really didn't know. _What the hell is christened? _

Russia sighed a bit and shook his head. "So naive..."

"Don't give me that!" he snapped.

Russia chuckled and kissed his forehead. "What do you think it means?"

"Something to do with religion..."

"...Nope."

"Then what?"

Russia rolled his eyes slightly. "You're an idiot. Guess." Prussia's eye twitched not really knowing what else it could be because he didn't know much about Christianity... even though it wasn't related to religion. Russia nibbled on his ear and rubbed the front of his pants. "Guess~."

Prussia's breath caught and looked at him, "I don't know..." Russia sighed and slid his hands into his pants to palm him lightly, tracing his tongue along the shell of his ear. Prussia bit his lip shivering from holding the moans in again.

Russia chuckled lightly at his shivers. "Have you figured it out?"

He had an idea but why would he want to do it here? "Why here?"

"Because we've never done it in here." Russia said, kissing his neck. "I wanna try new places."

"You call _me_ weird..."

"It's not weird, its being open minded."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Fine...?" Russia asked, nibbling on his neck.

"Yes, fine, what is so hard with the word fine?" Russia just chuckled and kissed down his chest. Prussia shivered a bit again as he watched him. Russia kissed down his chest and to his stomach, kissing up his chest again as he rubbed his hands along his waist. Prussia moved his hands to lightly run across his back. Russia smiled and kissed his neck lightly. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and picked him up again, putting him on the counter again. He kissed him deeply, fiddling with his pants. Prussia still thought it was weird but he moved to help him take his pants off. Russia pulled them off and dropped them on the floor, kissing his jaw lightly. He pecked his lips and rubbed his legs lightly, smiling widely. Prussia kissed him back not able to help the small blush because it was still a little awkward.

Russia smiled and pulled away, kissing his cheek. "Why are you blushing?" He smiled and pecked his lips, rubbing his sides.

"I'm not." Prussia defended kissing him back.

"Yes you are." Russia stroked his cheek lightly, kissing his forehead. He smiled and curled the tips of his fingers under the waist band of his boxers.

"No I'm not." Prussia stated making the blush go away.

Russia pouted slightly. "Why'd you make it go away, malysha?"

"I wasn't blushing!"

"Mm-hm, you were." Russia smiled and kissed his jaw.

"No I wasn't." Prussia continued to fight. Russia rolled his eyes and began undoing his own shirt, moving the scarf slightly so he could unbutton it. Prussia reached out to help him and kissed his jaw and side of his mouth while he did so. Russia turned his head so he could kiss him fully, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders before he tossed it to the floor. Prussia slowly hooked his fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer so he could begin to work on his pants. Russia kissed him deeply, nibbling on his lip. He helped him with his pants, before he pulled them down and stepped out of them, moving close to him again. Prussia pulled him into a deep kiss again wrapping his arms and legs around him. He lightly trailed his back tracing a scar every now and then.

Russia shivered at his touch, putting his hands on his hips to pull him closer. "I love you." He said softly, kissing his jaw.

"I love you too." Prussia said pecking his lips as he let his hands fall above his ass to hold him close. Russia smiled and kissed him lightly, pulling him closer. He rubbed his sides and back, kissing him harder. Prussia hooked his thumbs into his boxers and had one hand lightly be placed on his ass. Russia kissed him deeper, moving his hands to his ass to press him closer. He nibbled on his lip and slid his tongue into his mouth. Prussia lightly wrestled his tongue and moved his other hand on his ass giving it a light squeeze. Russia moaned lightly, wrestling his tongue harder. He moved a hand to his hair, tangling his fingers in it. Prussia roughened the kiss as well and slowly moved his hands up his spine to rub between his shoulder blades. Russia shivered and pressed closer to him, before he pulled away, rubbing his sides. He pecked his lips lightly, and moved from out of his legs, rubbing them as he pulled his boxers down. Prussia moved to help him and once his boxers were off he pulled him back to kiss him. After a few seconds he slipped his fingers back under the waistband of his boxers to start pulling them off. Russia kissed him lightly and helped him pull them off. Once that was done he moved two fingers to his mouth, sucking them lightly as he stroked him slowly. "Now who's impatient?" Prussia asked smirking biting his lip a bit from the touch on his member.

Russia smiled and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He moved his hand to his entrance and pushed a finger in, pecking his lips. "It doesn't make me impatient."

Prussia barely squirmed at the intrusion, "Yes it does." He moved a bit so it could be a little easier reaching his entrance.

Russia smiled and kissed his forehead. "No it doesn't. It just makes me happy to become one with you."

"I guess it does sound better that way..." Prussia thought smiling a bit.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips. "Good." He moved his finger, before he added another one, scissoring them. Prussia kissed him back barely feeling the added finger shifting a bit to get comfortable. Russia nibbled lightly on his lip and added the third finger, thrusting the digits. Prussia moaned but refused him entrance as best he could moving a little more with his fingers wincing a little. Russia pulled away and kissed his forehead lightly, pulling his fingers out after a while. Prussia kind of wondered how the hell they were going to do this with on him on the counter or if they were going to move to a different spot in the kitchen. Russia pecked his lips lightly and pulled him closer, moving the Prussian's legs so that they were around his waist. He stepped back, pulling him off the counter, holding his arms around his waist, before moving to the table. Prussia held onto him but his grip lessened a bit as he was set on the table and began to relax. He looked up at him before bringing him down to kiss him passionately on the lips. Russia kissed him back, pressing closer to him. He pulled away, pressing a light kiss to his collar bone. He put his hands on his hips and pulled him closer, before he positioned himself and slowly thrust into him.

Prussia closed his eyes making himself relax as he felt him move all the way inside him. He bit his lip a bit and shifted getting used to him quickly. Russia pecked his lips lightly. "Are you alright?" He asked, making sure that he was before he would move.

Prussia nodded kissing him back, "Move." he breathed heavily. Russia nodded and started thrusting, breaking the kiss as he stood up straighter, holding his hips lightly. Prussia's breath only got heavier and his body continued to heat up as he moved his legs around him to keep him always close to him. He arched his back and tried to move his hips with him. Russia moaned a bit, wrapping his arms around him. He leaned over and kissed him deeply, picking up speed. Prussia kissed him back wrapping his arms around him holding onto him tightly. He continued to gradually move his hips with him pulling him closer with his legs. His moans were muffled now as he kissed him deeply. Russia pushed his tongue into his mouth, rubbing hard against his. He angled his thrusts, aiming for that prostate of his as he continued thrusting harder. Prussia suddenly moaned loudly seeing a flash of white and arched his back to help him go in deeper and continue to hit his bundle of nerves. He roughened the kiss as he continued to hit his prostate. Russia broke the kiss and buried his face in his neck, breathing hard. He pulled him closer, pulling his hips to meet his thrusts harder. Prussia was moaning loudly gripping his back causing him to bleed a bit. He was moving with him now and could feel that he was very close.

Russia hissed lightly, biting his neck a bit. He moved a hand to Prussia's neglected member and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. It only took a number of strokes before Prussia finally released moaning loudly. He pulled Russia even closer if possible. Russia moaned, shuddering as the albino's insides tightened around him. He moaned loudly, reaching his own climax as he released inside of him. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his chest, breathing hard. Prussia was still catching his breath as he held onto him tightly. He closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. Russia looked up at him and pecked his lips lightly. "That is why...We should christen more places..."


	144. Chapter 144

Prussia kissed him back but figured he just didn't like having sex for too long periods of time. He kissed the side of his mouth, "Maybe..."

Russia smiled and kissed his chest, pulling out of him. "Let's go take a shower." He said, sitting him up as he pulled out. Prussia nodded finally catching his breath and stood up liking, but still finding it awkward as to how he could walk now by himself. He was still in pain but at least he could walk just fine with a limp. Russia looked back at him and grinned, before he stepped in front of him, grabbing his legs and picked him up piggy back style, before he began walking again.

Prussia wrapped his arms around his neck lightly, "I can walk on my own." He smiled though resting his chin on his shoulder to kiss his cheek.

Russia smiled and continued carrying him. "So? I like doing this, its fun and besides, your body hasn't fully cooled down yet, so you're still really warm." Prussia nodded and moved closer to him knowing that Russia liked to take any chance for warmth. Russia got in the bathroom and set him down, wandering to the tub, thinking for a second. "...Hm...Bath or Shower?" He asked, looking back at him.

Well he didn't know how well he was at standing for a long period of time yet but then again if he didn't try, then how was he supposed to know. "Shower." he shrugged. Russia thought for a second, and then smiled, doing the opposite of what he had said. Prussia frowned seeing as the whole, 'letting him decide', was already done with but didn't really care. Russia wandered back to him, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled him to his chest, kissing his temple lightly. Prussia smiled wrapping his arms around him kissing his chest.

Russia smiled back, rubbing his back lightly. "Ya lyublyu tebya, Malysha." He said softly.

Prussia kissed him on his neck, "Ich liebe dich auch." Russia shivered and pulled him closer, nibbling on his ear. Prussia shivered himself and lightly nibbled on his neck creating a hickey. Russia shivered again, pulling away a bit to kiss his forehead. Prussia smiled and kissed his chin. Russia smiled back and began ruffling his hair. Prussia swatted his hand away giving him a small glare. Russia chuckled and began using both hands to mess it up. Prussia growled and grabbed his wrists holding them far away from his hair.

Russia grinned and leaned in, kissing him lightly. "Why can't I play with your hair?"

"You just can't." Prussia stated keeping his hands at bay.

Russia pouted slightly. "Why not?"

"No, you, can't." he stressed.

"Pozhaluĭsta, Prussiya?" He asked.

"...What?" he asked.

"Please, Prussia?"

"Nein, there's no _reason_ to." Russia pouted more, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Prussia smiled a bit seeing as the point was finally getting across his thick skull. Russia kissed his head lightly and went back to the tub, turning the water off. He went back to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Prussia wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. Russia kissed his forehead lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia tightened his own grip to get closer to him as well.

Russia smiled and stepped back, pulling him with him. "Laskovaya malenʹkiĭ Krolik."

"What does that mean?" Prussia asked holding him a little tighter.

"Affectionate little rabbit..."

"I'm not that affectionate!"

"What do you call this then?" Russia asked, nodding to his arms.

"...A hug."

"And a hug is a sign of affection."

"So?"

"So you are affectionate." Prussia's eyes narrowed and he slowly let go so he could get into the tub while the water was warm. Russia followed him and pulled him onto his lap, nibbling on his lip. Prussia refused him entrance and lightly rubbed his arms. Russia smiled and pulled away, pecking his lips. Prussia rested his head on his shoulder. Russia smiled and rubbed his back lightly. "You are so cute." Prussia rolled his eyes but nodded letting the water help relax his muscles. Russia smiled, nibbling his neck lightly. Prussia shivered a bit but ignored him the most part closing his eyes. Russia rubbed his back lightly, and then smiled widely at an idea he got, putting his hands on his ass. Prussia opened his eyes a bit looking out at him out of the corner of his eyes wondering what he was doing. Russia smiled and kissed his cheek, rubbing hands along his ass. Prussia shivered a bit and continued to ignore it. Russia nibbled on his ear, and squeezed his ass, grinning.

Prussia froze and bit his lip glaring at him, "What do you want?" Russia just smiled and continued squeezing. Prussia tried to move away from his hands by pulling away and lay on the other side. Russia rolled his eyes a bit and moved closer to him, kissing his chest. Prussia just wanted to relax and wondered what the hell he wanted. Russia kissed along his chest, rubbing his sides lightly, smiling up at him. Prussia glared a little bit at him, "What?" Russia just smiled and kissed above his heart. "You're not going to answer are you?" Russia just shrugged, rubbing one of his nipples with his thumbs. Prussia shivered at the touch and closed his eyes again. Russia smiled and kissed his lips lightly, rubbing a hand over his inner thigh. Prussia smiled moving a bit this time and kissed him back. Russia smiled and kissed his neck lightly, brushing his hand over his crotch to rub the other thigh. Prussia shivered wondering why he wouldn't just let him relax. Russia kissed him lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia wrapped his arms back around him tracing his spine.

Russia nibbled on his ear, tracing his tongue along the shell. Prussia shivered again pulling him closer. Russia chuckled lightly and moved his lips to his neck, biting down. Prussia bit his lip and began rubbing his back again. Russia smiled and slid his hand down his chest and then palmed him lightly. Prussia bit his lip harder and moved to kiss his neck. Russia chuckled lightly and rubbed his side, beginning to stroke him lightly. Prussia began breathing heavily and moaned slightly, "Too... tired..." he tried making an excuse to hopefully just get out of it because they just got done. Russia just smiled and kissed his shoulder lightly. Prussia pushed at him a bit even though he wasn't that tired... Russia moved his hands away, biting lightly on his shoulder. Prussia shivered again and tried to push at him just wanting to relax still. Russia pinned his hands down, biting harder. Prussia moaned a bit before he could bite his lip again. Russia smiled and nibbled on his neck lightly, sucking on it. Prussia bit his lip harder squirming a bit. Russia kissed along his neck and then his jaw line, before he pecked his lips lightly. Prussia kissed him back still biting his lip. Russia grinned and kissed his nose then his forehead.

Prussia continued breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath watching him. Russia moved back to his chest, pressing light kisses over it. Prussia arched his back a bit before he stopped because he didn't really want to do it again so soon. Russia smiled and let go of him, kissing his head. He sat back, pulling him onto his lap as he rubbed his back. Prussia rested his head back on his shoulder letting himself calm down again. Russia hummed lightly, nibbling on his ear. He smiled and kissed his forehead. Prussia closed his eyes and just rubbed his hands up and down. "Are you tired?" Russia asked, kissing his temple lightly.

"Not really." Russia kissed his shoulder lightly, rubbing his back as he hummed lightly. Prussia knew this was his trick to keep him awake so he opened his eyes and looked around without moving his head. Russia kissed his head lightly, before he sighed a bit, and sang a soft tune in Russian lightly, smiling. Prussia listened to him actually liking the way he sang. Russia paused after a while and looked over at him, kissing his head lightly. Prussia sighed and looked up at him now starting to feel tired and really didn't want to sleep.

Russia pecked his lips lightly, smiling a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine." Prussia smiled back.

Russia smiled and kissed his head. "Are you sleepy now?"

"Nein." he lied.

Russia smiled and kissed his head. "Come on, we should probably get out." Prussia nodded and began moving out not even really feeling the pain. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, pecking his lips, before he handed him a towel, pulling away. Prussia grabbed the towel and dried himself off. He felt a yawn coming and he moved the towel in his face like he was drying his hair to hide it. Russia chuckled lightly and picked him up by the waist, half carrying him over his shoulder to their room. Prussia flailed a bit not wanting to be carried but stopped moving after a few seconds. Russia chuckled lightly and when they were in he dropped him onto their bed and went to go get them both a change of clothes. Prussia sat up frowning a bit but didn't really move focusing on staying awake. Russia returned shortly and handed him some boxers and pajama pants, before he pulled on his one clothes. Prussia got up and dressed tossing the towel to the side right now. Russia sat on the bed next to him, kissing his head lightly.

Prussia leaned against him looking around the room, "I'm not tired."

"I never said that you were." Russia said, wrapping his arms around him.

"Then why'd you bring me in here?"

"...Because our clothes are here?"

"Liar." Russia rolled his eyes and laid down, pulling him to his chest. He smiled and started singing lightly again, rubbing his side slowly. "You believe I'm tired." Prussia said biting back a yawn.

"So? It's not like it will kill you to sleep." _..._

"Why are you so intent on me sleeping? You must be tired too..." Russia shook his head, kissing his temple as he began singing softly, rubbing his side. Prussia yawned this time showing him that he was tired. "You're right, nations can't die just by sleeping..." he said beginning to drift off. Russia bit his lip and stopped singing, rubbing his side. Prussia would've asked why he stopped singing but fell asleep just seconds after he stopped. Russia pulled away from him, kissing his head lightly. He got out of bed and went to the study, locking the door behind him. He had no intention on sleeping. Prussia stayed asleep curling underneath the blankets not really feeling that Russia had left the bed.

Russia sat at his desk, biting his lip. _"You're right, nations can't die just by sleeping..." _He put his hands on his head, gripping his hair. "F-Fuck..." Prussia actually had some decent dreams so he was really serene and peaceful looking. "Don't disappear...He can't..." He began repeating that, closing his eyes tightly.

* * *

Prussia sat up hours later wondering why he wasn't pulled back down into Russia's chest. He looked at the empty spot on the bed and saw that he must've woken up earlier than him. _He usually waits though... but then again he probably had work to do... _He got out of the bed and yawned a bit as he headed to the kitchen for a quick snack. Russia was still in the study, staying awake so he wouldn't have to have that dream again. He looked over at the clock and got up, figuring that Prussia would be waking up by now. He headed back into the room and went in freezing when he saw that he was gone, his heart almost stopping. Prussia got a nice little snack and sat down eating it wondering if Russia was busy or if he could go bug him. It was always boring if he at least wasn't somewhere near the Russian.

Russia looked around the room and then quickly wandered around the house, seeing if he could find him. When he saw him in the kitchen, he exhaled shakily and went over to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Prussia flailed slightly just taking the last bite of his snack wondering what the hell was up now. "Is something wrong?" he asked barely seeing the expression of extreme happiness when he entered the kitchen.

Russia just shook his head and held him tightly. Prussia sighed and put his arms over his. _I really need to find out what's been on his mind lately... _Russia bit his lip and let go of him, kissing him lightly. Prussia kissed him back still looking at him warily. "You sure everything is okay?"

Russia nodded, pulling away. "Everything's fine."

"Then stop biting your lip." he said thinking about what to drink. Russia shook his head, looking away. _There _is_ something wrong._ Prussia sighed and walked over to the fridge wondering if he could get him drunk to get his answer. Russia yawned and wandered to the living room, deciding to go put on a movie or something. Prussia got a drink of orange juice debating on worrying about the answer a little later. He then got up and walked out to find Russia in the living room. Russia looked up at him for a minute and then back at the TV, turning on the movie. He went over to the couch and lied down, sighing lightly. Prussia followed him sitting on the other side of the couch. He looked more tired than usual and he knew he usually got enough sleep if he slept next to him... _It must be something really big._


	145. Chapter 145

Russia looked at him for a minute before he looked back at the TV, nibbling his lip lightly. Prussia would steal glances at him every now and then still worried about him. Russia looked over at him, noticing the glances after a while. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a smile.

"It looks like you haven't slept for awhile."

"I slept last night, I just woke up early."

"Did you have a lot of work?"

"I still do."

"Then why are you out here?"

"I'm taking a break." Prussia nodded seeing the reasoning in that and set his elbow on the arm of the couch looking back at the TV. Russia mentally sighed in relief, glad that he actually bought that. He looked back over at the TV, stretching. Prussia still had a nagging feeling that something was wrong but just looked at the TV not really watching it. After a while, Russia sat up and went to go get something to eat. Prussia watched him go and just decided to stay where he was. Russia made something simple and went back, lying on the couch. This time he laid the other way so he could put his head on Prussia's lap. Prussia smiled and bent down to kiss his head before blankly staring at the TV again. Russia smiled a bit and sat up, kissing him lightly. Prussia kissed him back letting a hand run through his hair. Russia put his hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly as he moved closer to him. Prussia wrapped his other arm around him pulling closer. Russia nibbled lightly on his lip, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Prussia opened his mouth this time so they could lightly wrestle their tongues. Russia rubbed his tongue lightly, smiling against his lips. He applied more pressure, rubbing his side. Prussia applied pressure as well pulling him closer as his hands moved to trace his spine lightly.

Russia shivered and pulled away, pecking his lips. Prussia smiled and rested his forehead on his. Russia smiled back and stroked his cheek lightly. Prussia closed his eyes and pulled him closer wishing he would be more open but could deal with it for now. Russia pulled away a bit to put his head on his shoulder, rubbing his side lightly. Prussia rested his chin on his head lightly rubbing his arms. Russia shivered and kissed his neck lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia smiled and closed his eyes again. "I love you." Russia said softly, tracing slow fingers into his side.

"I love you too." Russia closed his eyes and held him close. He started to drift off and opened his eyes, pulling away. Prussia watched him pull away, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Russia said, smiling a bit.

"Then why'd you pull away? It's obvious you need some more sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep."

"Why?" Prussia asked confused because he was about to so what was holding him back now?

"...Just...forget it."

Prussia sighed and leaned forward wrapping his arms around him, "I wish you would tell me so I'd at least stop worrying so much..."

Russia moved away from him. "It's not something I can tell you."

Prussia bit his lip not looking up at him and leaned back on the arm of the couch. "Fine." Russia glanced over at him and sighed, getting up. He wandered to the study and closed the door behind him. Prussia didn't even look over when he left staring at the ceiling. "He doesn't tell me everything that's wrong so I fucking won't..." he mumbled even though nothing has happened yet to him recently.

Russia sat at his desk, biting his lip. "I can't tell him any of this..." Prussia sat up wondering if he should get a couple drinks and offer them to Russia. Getting him drunk would definitely help him sleep. He got up to grab some Vodka and beer. Russia nibbled on the nail of his thumb, staring into nothing. _I can't sleep anymore...I don't want to see him vanish…_ Prussia got the alcohol and knocked on the study door. Russia looked over at the door, staring at it for a minute. "...What is it?"

"You should drink with me." he suggested through the door not even touching the handle.

Russia thought for a second, and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He said, tilting his head. Prussia opened up the door and walked in setting the alcohol onto the table. Russia watched him, smiling a bit. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know I felt like having a drink." Prussia shrugged opening a can of beer. Russia went over to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek, before he took the bottle of vodka. Prussia smiled at him and took a drink of his beer. Russia smiled back a bit, and started drinking. Prussia continued drinking his beer, "Did you get most of your work done?"

Russia shrugged a bit. "Not really."

"How much more do you have left?" he asked raising an eyebrow. _How far did he get behind?_

"Not that much." Russia said, kissing his cheek.

Prussia moved to kiss him on the lips, "That's good." He then continued drinking his beer. Russia nodded a bit, looking away. He tilted his head and started drinking again. Prussia started on his second can leaning against him a bit. Russia looked over at him, raising an eyebrow slightly, before he wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. Prussia moved so he could wrap an arm around him. Russia kissed his forehead lightly, smiling a bit. "It's also a good way to relax." Prussia smiled back at him taking another drink.

"Mm-hm..." Russia said, nodding a bit. Prussia nodded and took another drink. Russia kissed his temple lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia leaned against him smiling widely. Russia smiled back at him, kissed his head. Prussia pecked his lips and rested his head on his shoulder. Russia rested his head against his, running a hand through his hair.

Prussia took a drink of his beer, "Give up on your precious Vodka already?"

"I'll never give up on it...why?"

Prussia shrugged, "You haven't drunk much and you usually drink after every sentence."

"...So?"

"It's just odd."

"Not really." Russia said, taking a drink. Prussia shrugged again taking another drink of his favorite alcohol as well. _...If I drink and fall asleep...I won't really have a dream. _Russia started downing the bottle. Prussia stopped drinking for a second looking at the Russian. He was surprised at the sudden change in attitude. Russia looked over at him, blinking slowly as the alcohol slowly hit him. "...What?"

"Nothing." he said shaking his head a bit before drinking his beer again and reached for a third one. Russia shrugged and went back to drink, now chugging. When the bottle was empty, he set it down, grinning. Prussia couldn't help but smile with him, "Do you want another one?"

"Nnn...Yes." Prussia nodded and set his not yet finished third beer down to go get him another bottle. Russia watched him go, nibbling on his lip as he tilted his head. Prussia grabbed another bottle and headed back sitting next to him giving him another one. Russia took the bottle, leaning over to kiss him deeply as he did so. Prussia kissed him back deeply running his hand down his back. Russia bit his lip lightly and then pulled away, opening his bottle. He began drinking it, smiling widely. Prussia would wait at least until he was halfway done with this bottle before he would ask the question. Russia tilted his head back as he drank, drinking it easier. His vision blurred slightly, but that didn't matter.

Prussia leaned against him deciding to try to ask it, "Russia, you've seemed preoccupied lately..."

"Mmm?" Russia looked over at him, setting the bottle down. "What, do you mean?"

Prussia bit his lip wondering as to how he should ask this, "You've been acting odd and I've just been worried."

"...Odd?" Russia tilted his head, blinking slowly.

"Well it's like, you're thinking about something and I'd like to know what it is..." Prussia stated.

"Thinking...Hmm...Be more...ummm...Specific."

"You had a nightmare, what happened?"

Russia stared at him for a minute, a bit confused. Then he teared up and shook his head. "No." He murmured.

"What's wrong?" he asked his heart jumping a bit seeing the tear. _It has been the nightmare... _

Russia kept shaking his head for a second then looked over at him, biting his lip. "I...Don't..." He trailed off, looking away. Prussia grabbed his chin lightly for once really and turned him back so he could kiss him. He wanted to know what has been hurting him. Russia kissed him back and pulled away. "I don't..." He wrapped his arms around him and pushed him back slightly, burying his face into his stomach, starting to cry. Prussia wrapped his arms around him knowing the answer was close but wouldn't ask or try anything just yet. He lightly rubbed his back letting him cry. "I don't, want you to, disappear." Russia said, holding him tighter.

Prussia blinked wondering where in the world this was coming from. How can someone just disappear? _'Rome and Germania did...'_ _But that was when their countries had ended._ _'East Germany.'_ _Wait..._ His grip tightened around him unconsciously, "Disappear?" Russia nodded, hugging him tighter. "How?" Prussia asked barely able to keep his voice soft.

"The wall comes down...and you are just...gone...poof." Prussia couldn't help feeling his heart stop for a few seconds because he had a point to be fearful about that. He would be known as 'East Germany' when the wall was down so will he be gone like Germania and Rome? Russia bit his lip. "I...I don't want you to… go..." He looked up at him, his lip quivering slightly. Prussia was a bit unsure but he also had a feeling that his awesomeness wouldn't let him disappear. He shook his head and pulled him closer to him. Russia kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry..." He murmured.

Prussia kissed him back tightening his grip again, "It's alright."

Russia pulled him onto his lap. "It's not...I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's my fault... I wanted to know..." he mumbled burying his face into his chest.

Russia shook his head. "No..." Prussia closed his eyes trying to stop his thought process. Russia tilted his head up, kissing him deeply. "I'm sorry."

Prussia kissed him back tightening his grip on his coat. "It's fine..." Russia shook his head and pulled him closer. Prussia put his head into the crook of his neck biting his lip. Russia kissed his head lightly, nibbling on his ear. Prussia shivered a bit and pulled him a little closer. Russia smiled a bit, tracing his tongue along it. Prussia bit his lip and smiled a little. Russia pulled away a bit to kiss him deeply. Prussia kissed him back moving closer to him. Russia nibbled on his lip, rubbing his sides. Prussia opened his mouth granting him access. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth, lightly rubbing against it. Prussia kept the kiss light for now moving his legs around him. Russia rubbed his hands over his legs, kissing him deeper. Prussia wrapped his legs around holding him tightly. Russia slid his hand under his shirt, lightly rubbing his hand over his stomach and chest. Prussia shivered and began to roughen the kiss. Russia kissed him roughly, tugging lightly on his shirt. Prussia continued kissing him anyway pulling him closer.

Russia kissed him rougher, wrestling his tongue. Prussia wrestled his tongue rubbing his back. Russia broke the kiss and kissed the edge of his mouth. Prussia smiled and kissed his neck lightly nibbling on his pulse. Russia shivered and pulled him closer. Prussia began to put pressure to his bites to create the usual large hickeys he leaves behind. Russia tilted his head to give him easier access, biting his lip. Prussia moved from his neck up to his jaw line then around to the other side. He only grazed his lips with his for a few seconds. Russia put his hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply. He pulled away and stood up, wandering away with a grin. Prussia frowned a bit wondering where the drunken Russian was heading and followed him. Russia looked back at him, smiling widely. He turned around and ended up walking into the wall. "...Fuck..." He wandered out of the room. Prussia laughed at him but was able to keep following him loving it when he was drunk. "Why are you laughing?" Russia asked, raising an eyebrow.


	146. Chapter 146

"You ran into the wall." Prussia smiled at him.

"I did..." Russia blinked and tilted his head. "It's hot..." Prussia tilted his head confused because he seemed a lot more drunk than last time. Russia stretched and pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Prussia continued to follow him wondering what he was planning or even doing. Russia looked back at him. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I am."

"...Why?"

"Well fine then I _won't_ follow." Prussia said leaving the kitchen to go to the bedroom.

"Noooo!" Russia went after him, running into the wall again. "Fuck!" Prussia continued to walk laughing because he knew he hit the wall again. Russia frowned and went after him, tackling him to the ground.

Prussia hit the ground with a groan and looked back up at him, "What?"

"Don't go. I didn't mean go away..."

"I wasn't going to go anywhere far."

"If I can't hear your heart beat or feel you, you are too far." Russia said, nibbling his ear. Prussia shivered understanding his reasoning behind it. "I love you so...much." Russia said, rubbing his side.

"I love you too Russia." Russia smiled and rolled over, pulling him on top of him. Prussia wrapped his arms around him and lightly kissed his shoulder.

Russia shivered and kissed his head. "Are you hot?"

Prussia did feel a little bit more warm but it was probably from the earlier make out session. "Ja."

Russia grinned and pulled his shirt off. "Better~." He said, kissing his jaw. Prussia smiled and rubbed his sides. Russia shivered and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia kissed him back moving a hand to his hair to lightly tug it. Russia moaned lightly and nibbled on his lip. Prussia refused him access continuing to pull on his hair lightly and rubbing his side. Russia made a slight whining sound, kissing him rougher. Prussia smirked against his lips and lightly nibbled on it. Russia opened his mouth, kissing him hungrily. Prussia moved his tongue inside his mouth roughly rubbing against his. Russia kissed him back roughly, tasting the beer on his tongue. He pulled him closer and kissed him harder. Prussia was breathing heavily roughening the kiss even more if possible. Russia pulled him closer and pulled away, getting a line of saliva between him. He grinned and held him close. Prussia kissed his jaw line and nose smiling widely at him. Russia smiled and kissed his jaw and along his face, avoiding his lips.

Prussia whined lightly when he would pass up his lips looking into his violet irises. Russia smiled and went really close to his lips, then moved away to kiss his jaw. Prussia frowned and bit down on his pulse lightly. Russia shivered and pecked his lips. "There you go." Prussia tried to make it last a little longer not really caring if he was impatient. Russia grinned and pulled away. Prussia growled a bit and rested his forehead on his chest. Russia sat up, chuckling. "I...um...need a drink."

"You're already drunk enough." he pointed out.

"No. I'm not!"

"Yes you are." he smiled.

"No."

"Yes."

Russia pouted slightly and traced his finger along his chest. "Please?" Prussia shivered and bit his lip looking at him. He had to shake his head. Russia brushed his lips against his neck. "Please?"

"Stop that!" he barely got out and pulled away a bit. "You're too drunk."

Russia looked at him, pouting more. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, you've run into walls."

"That means nothing." Russia looked up at him innocently. "Please?" He asked, tracing his hand over his crotch, kissing his jaw.

Prussia shivered and bit his lip looking away from him. He finally calmed down enough, "One more drink, and that's it..." Russia kissed his cheek and moved out from under him, going to the kitchen. He got a bottle and began downing it. Prussia figured he was going to regret that tomorrow but it wasn't fair with him being all touchy. Russia set the bottle down once it was empty, missing the counter. He grinned and started laughing. Prussia stood up and decided to move a little bit down the hallway so he could hear more of Russia failing at trying to walk.

Russia started attempting to walk, running into the wall every now and again. "Gilbbeerrrtttt!" Prussia couldn't help but laugh at his attempt at trying to walk. Russia wandered over to him, tripping once he got to him. "You ass."

"I didn't _do_ anything." Prussia barely got out still laughing.

"You keep...moving." Russia looked up at him, holding his arms out. Prussia shook his head not able to talk this time still laughing and with little tears in his eyes. Russia frowned and got up, wobbling away. Prussia finally got his laughter subsided and caught up with him wrapping his arms around him. Russia flailed a bit. "What?" He asked, still walking.

"You're the one who had the arms held out."

"You wouldn't come into my...arms."

"I was still laughing." he whined. "You know I would've if I wasn't laughing..."

Russia pouted. "You're just evil."

"No I'm not!"

"...Succubus." Russia said with a grin.

"...What?" Prussia asked leaning over to look into his eyes somewhat.

"You are kind of like one."

"What _is_ a Succubus?" he asked.

"A seductive demon...but you're a man...I think...sometimes."

"I'm a fucking man dammit!" Prussia snapped.

"...Incubus." Russia looked over at him, smiling.

"...Stop using words I don't know."

"Incubus is...male succubus." Russia said, chuckling lightly.

"No you're more one because of how you got your way with your alcohol."

Russia grinned and pulled away. "I just know how you work...it's still hot."

"Then fix it." Prussia smirked.

Russia tilted his head. "How?"

"I don't know." Russia just shrugged, undid his pants, shimmied out of them and walked away. Prussia smiled a bit and followed him again. Russia looked back at him with a questioning look. "What?"

"I'm following do you have a problem?" he asked.

"Maybeeeeee." Russia said, grinning at him. Prussia pouted a bit and took a small step back to see his reaction. "No!" Russia went after him and tackled him. Prussia hit the ground again groaning a bit but couldn't help but smirk slightly. He wrapped his arms around him. Russia smiled and kissed him deeply, rubbing his sides. Prussia kissed him back and lightly rubbed his back tracing his spine. Russia shivered and pulled away, putting his head on his chest. Prussia continued to rub his back lightly. "Why do you keep...walking...um...away?"

"Because you don't want me following you."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want you with me!"

"Then prove it~."

"How?"

"I don't know..."

"Moron~."

"Asshole." Russia looked up at him, sticking out his tongue. Prussia stuck his tongue back out at him.

"Moron."

"Bastard." Russia tilted his head and bit his chest. Prussia hissed a bit and looked at him, "Asshole." Russia drew a little bit of blood and traced his tongue along the bite, grinning. Prussia shivered and bit his lip, "Jerk." Russia just shrugged and kissed the bite. Prussia glared at him but laid his head back letting him do whatever for now. Russia sat up and kissed him lightly, putting his hands on his cheeks. Prussia kissed him back moving one hand to his neck, not to tickle, but just lie there. Russia shivered and kissed him deeper, nibbling his lip. Prussia smiled a bit but opened his mouth for him to get inside. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth, rubbing hard against his. Prussia began to wrestle his tongue roughly. Russia moaned lightly, kissing him harder. Prussia moved his hand to his hair to lightly tug on it. Russia tilted his head and pulled away, kissing his jaw line. Prussia moved his hands to his lower back barely ghosting his fingers over his ass. Russia smiled and kissed his nose. Prussia smiled back at him and rubbed his back.

Russia kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Russia tilted his head, smiling. He got up and wandered away, back towards the kitchen. "See you're the one who keeps walking away!" he yelled back at him and got up to go get the beer he had left in the study. Russia chuckled and got a fresh bottle of vodka, starting to take large gulps of it. Prussia got to the study and grabbed the last few beers. He opened one and began drinking it. If Russia was going to get drunk than he might as well now to. Russia lied on the floor, staring at the ceiling as he kept drinking. Prussia drank the two beers quickly and walked back to the kitchen. "Ass I said one..." he grabbed the bottle taking it away from Russia.

"No!" Russia sat up quickly and fell over, dizzy from the movement.

"Ja!" he said putting the bottle away so he could get more beer to drink.

"Why?"

"Because you can't even get up!" he said quickly drinking his beer.

"Yes I can!" Russia said, frowning at him.

"Then do it." Prussia said smiling a bit moving onto the next beer. Russia stood up, a bit wobbly and pushed him a bit, opening the fridge. Prussia grabbed his arm pulling him away so he couldn't get to any alcohol taking another drink.

"Nooo..." Russia said, pulling away from him. Prussia pulled him back anyway thinking he'd probably have to drink the Vodka himself so he didn't anymore but didn't want to. Russia kept trying to pull away. "Stop it..." He said, flailing a bit as he reached for the fridge.

"See if you weren't drunk I wouldn't be able to do this." he smirked finishing off the beer.

"I'm not drunk!"

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not, you asshole!"

"Yes you are."

"Ass."

"Not." he said pulling him away so he could get to the fridge for a couple more beers. Russia puffed his cheeks and turned around, wandering out of the kitchen. Prussia smiled a bit and continued drinking his beer staying the kitchen getting drunk. Russia went into his room and reached under the bed, finding two bottles. He grinned and opened one, drinking it as he stood up. Prussia continued to drink the beer and began to feel like he was going to fall over if once he got up to grab the last few beers in the case. Russia wandered over to the kitchen, drinking the bottle. He leaned against the doorway, watching Prussia. Prussia looked back seeing as he had a bottle and frowned at him. He was slurring his words horribly, "Asshole, you are stupid."

"You're stupid, jackass." Russia shot back.

"You're stupid!" he argued back finishing off the last of his beer case that was in the fridge.

"You!"

"You!" Prussia tried to walk quickly over to him to take away the Vodka but failed tripping over air and cursed.

Russia laughed at him, shaking his head. "You idiot!"

"You're the idiot!" he snapped back getting up slowly using the table as leverage.

"You fell!"

"You've ran into more walls than I've fell!" he accused making a grab for the Vodka.

Russia smacked his hand away. "That means nothing!"

"Yes it does!" he tried again to grab it.

Russia kept smacking his hand. "No!"

Prussia found it wasn't going to really work that way so he tackled him to the ground this time. "Ja!"

Russia almost dropped his bottle, spilling some. He flailed a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this~." he said stealing the bottle this time and trying to stand quickly. Russia pulled him back down and kissed him deeply, when he was distracted, he took the bottle and pushed him away. Prussia whined reaching for the bottle again. Russia kept pushing him away, drinking the bottle. Prussia finally stole the bottle and this time tried to drink it all before he could steal it again. "You're too drunk."

"You're too drunk!" Russia said, trying to take the bottle back. Prussia pushed away from him quickly trying to finish it even though he was already feeling the effects. He still wasn't a Vodka drinker but Russia was worse off than him. Russia frowned and took the bottle, throwing it. "Bad!" He said, flicking Prussia's nose. Prussia's shook his head saying he wasn't and felt dizzy at that small motion. His throat was still hurting from the drink. Russia pulled him close and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth to wrestle his. Prussia began wrestling with his tongue instantly trying to win dominance. Russia put his hands on his cheeks, kissing him deeper as he rubbed his tongue harder. Prussia was losing but he still tried to win roughening the kiss more. Russia pulled him closer and pulled away, licking his lips.


	147. Chapter 147

Prussia shivered and kissed his jaw line. "Still drunk." he smiled.

"You're still drunk." Russia said, moving his lips to his ear to nibble on it.

Prussia shivered and tried to pull away bit. "I'm not as drunk as you."

"...Whatever you say." Prussia began to try to pull away to get access to more alcohol.

Russia pulled him back, kissing him deeply again. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Yeah I am..." Prussia slurred again kissing him back.

Russia smiled. "No." He said, tracing his tongue over his lips. Prussia shivered and barely refrained from opening his mouth. Russia rubbed his sides, nibbling on his lip for a second, before he began tracing it again with his tongue. Prussia shivered again and shook his head trying to pull away again. Russia pulled him back. "If I can't have anything, you sure as fuck...can't have anything."

"...Who says I'm going to get more alcohol?" he asked.

"Me."

"I wasn't." he lied. Russia rolled his eyes, kissing his jaw. Prussia leaned into him a bit. Russia nibbled on his neck lightly, smiling widely. Prussia shivered and tightened an arm around him.

Russia pulled him closer, tilting his head. "It's still kinda hot..."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Then fix it again..."

"You'd like that...wouldn't you?"

"You're the one that's fucking complaining!"

"No...You just want me to get...naked." Russia said, laughing.

"You want to be naked!"

"You want me to want to be naked!"

"You want to be naked on your own because I only have my shirt off so there!" he said.

Russia frowned a bit, and pulled off Prussia's pants. "There!"

"See you want me naked as well!" he accused.

Russia pulled him closer, kissing his shoulder. "Cause you're hot." Prussia stuck his tongue out at him. "Why are you sticking your tongue out?"

"Because I wasn't hot you just wanted to see me naked."

"...I meant like...Hot as in...You know..." Russia said, nibbling on his shoulder.

Prussia shivered, "What do you mean?"

"Like...Sexy." Russia said, looking up at him.

Prussia smirked at him and kissed his collarbone, "I knew that."

"Took you long enough." Russia said, rubbing his sides.

"...Shut up!"

"Not on your life."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Russia said, brushing his lips against his ear. Prussia shivered again tightening his grip a bit. Russia smiled and pulled him closer, nibbling on his lip. Prussia still refused him entrancing smiling against his lips. Russia pulled away, frowning. "You bitch." He smiled.

"I'm not a bitch!"

"You're my bitch."

"I'm not a bitch!"

"My bitch."

"Not a bitch."

"My. Bitch."

"Not. A. Bitch."

"Looking at the number of times I've topped you...yes." smiled Russia.

"Nein."

"Da."

"Nein."

"Da."

"Nein." he stressed.

"Da." Russia said with a grin.

"Nein!"

"Da!"

"Nein!" he argued back. Russia quieted him by kissing him deeply and pushing his tongue into his mouth. Prussia wrestled with his tongue roughly hating it when he just forced his way in. Russia kissed him back roughly, pulling him closer. Prussia was roughening the kiss more and more trying to win dominance. Russia pulled him more on top of him, lying back as he kissed him rougher. Prussia followed him trying to win and moved his hands to rub his sides. Russia moved a hand to his hair, tangling his fingers in it. Prussia moved his hands to hips and began to make circles on them. Russia moaned lightly, grinding his hips slightly as he pulled him closer, roughening the kiss. Prussia moaned as well grinding his hips back against his. Russia grinned against his lips, moving his hands to his hips to apply more pressure. Prussia moaned again and pulled away to kiss his jaw line. Russia shivered and tilted his head a bit, grinding his hips harder. Prussia bit his lip grinding against him lightly as he moved to kiss along his neck.

Russia moaned lightly, biting his lip. He moved his hand to the front of Prussia's boxers and palmed him. Prussia bit down on his pulse a bit as he moaned a bit more. Russia bit his lip harder, palming him with more pressure. Prussia moaned against his neck and bit his lip. Russia kissed his ear, feeling his body start to heat up. Prussia's body was heating up with his touch and was biting lip more. Russia grinned and pulled his hand away, kissing his head. Prussia moved to kiss his nose smiling a bit. Russia shivered and moved his head up to lightly kiss him. Prussia kissed him back moving his hands lightly up his sides. Russia shivered and grinded his hips again. Prussia moaned again feeling his breathing get heavy. Russia moved his lips to his neck, biting his pulse. Prussia tightened his grip on his hips and his breath hitched a bit. Russia smiled and bit harder, drawing a bit of blood. Prussia grinded against him a little harder and bit his own lip to blood a bit. Russia moaned, sucking on the bite lightly.

Prussia continued to bite his lip grinding more against him. Russia moaned and pulled him closer. Prussia quickly slipped one hand to Russia's crotch to palm him. Russia bit his lip hard, holding back a moan. Prussia added more pressure still breathing heavily himself. Russia sat up and kissed him deeper, pulling him closer. Prussia kissed him back but not moving his hand from his crotch; however, he did stop his movements. Russia pulled him closer, nibbling on his lip lightly. Prussia smirked but did open his mouth a bit lightly applying pressure to his crotch again. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth, moaning lightly. Prussia lightly moved his tongue against his and moved his hand to the top of his pants like he was going to take them off but made no move too. Russia moaned, moving his hands to his ass, lightly rubbing them over it. Prussia lightly pulled down his boxers but only centimeters as he moaned lightly. Russia bit his lip lightly, kissing him deeply. Prussia kissed him back roughening the kiss slightly as he pulled his boxers down more.

Russia moaned lightly, pulling him closer. He kissed him rougher, tilting his head. Prussia took off the boxers rest of the way and moved to lightly trace his fingers down his shaft. Russia moaned lightly, biting his lip as he closed his eyes tightly. Prussia smiled at this and lightly grasped him beginning to stroke him. Russia moaned, breathing heavily at his touch as he tilted his head back. Prussia lightly bit his collarbone sucking on it and continued to grip it more. Russia bucked his hips, moaning a bit louder. He opened his eyes half-way and watched him, wanting more. Prussia continued the ministrations along his collarbone and began to pump him quickly. He moved his fingers to Russia's mouth to see if he would let him. Russia moaned lightly and looked at his fingers for a second, before he took them in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. Prussia moved faster gripping his member more and moved to tease a nipple with his mouth. Russia bucked his hips again, wanting more friction. He sucked harder on his fingers, bobbing his head slightly. Prussia smirked a bit and removed his fingers to his entrance. He lightly prodded his entrance with a finger and moved to lick the tip of his member. Russia moaned louder, moving his hands to grip his hair, trying to keep his hips still.

Prussia slowly moved in one finger to begin stretching him and continued to lick the tip swirling his tongue around it. Russia moaned, biting his lip. "F-Fuck..." Prussia slipped in a second finger widening him even more as he continued to put a little more into his mouth. Russia moved his hips against his hand, trying to get his fingers in deeper, biting his lip harder. Prussia moved in the third finger curling and thrusting his fingers while stretching him. He was also searching for his prostate as he took in his member and began to deep throat him. "S-shit!" Russia moaned his breath hitching. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly, his hips shaking a bit. Prussia smirked and removed his fingers and pulled away to line himself up with his entrance. Russia pulled away, grinning as he watched him. "We can't have sex in here."

"Why not?" he said barely able to hold back the whine in his voice.

"Because we've already fucked in here." Russia said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then where?" he asked.

"Hmmmmm..." Russia shrugged, kissing his head. Prussia decided to try to help him decided and went back to deep throating him quickly having his tongue trail the side of his member. Russia moaned loudly, bucking his hips slightly. "Uhh...Fuck it." He pulled Prussia up and kissed him deeply.

Prussia kissed him back and pulled away to breathe on his lips, "So do we _have_ to move?"

Russia shook his head. "J-just do it." Prussia pecked his lips and lined himself up before slowly thrusting into him. Russia winced and tilted his head back biting his lip. He moaned lightly, closing his eyes tightly as he wrapped his arms around him. Prussia kissed his neck, collarbone, and lips trying to help him forget the pain. Russia kissed him back, relaxing his muscles. He bit his lip and nodded, kissing his jaw. Prussia began to move thrusting slowly not wanting to hurt him. "Go...F-Faster." Russia murmured, pulling him closer. Prussia nodded and went faster continuing to pick up his speed as he ghosted kisses all over his chest. Russia moaned and pulled him closer, beginning to move his hips to meet his thrusts. "...G-god..." Prussia smirked and continued to move faster and lifted his hips a bit to delve in deeper hoping to hit his prostate. Russia moaned loudly as he saw white, throwing his head back, wincing as he hit his head. Prussia bit on his pulse and sucked on it continuing to hit that one spot while one of his hands moved to Russia's neglected member. Russia moaned louder, digging his nails into his back, biting his lip. He felt himself starting to get closer to his climax, moaning.

Prussia began moaning loudly as he continued to thrust into him faster. He didn't even notice the pain on his back as he continued to ravish his chest with kisses. Russia moaned louder, seeing nothing but white as his prostate was continuously stimulated. He felt heat pool into his abdomen and knew he was close. Prussia could feel him reaching his own climax quickly and continued to go even faster thrusting erratically yet able to hit his bundle of nerves each time. His hand was continuing to stroke his member in time. Russia arched his back, moaning loudly. "G-Gilbert!" He moaned loudly as he reached his climax, releasing onto his chest and Prussia's hand.

Prussia groaned feeling him tighten around his member and thrusted a few times before climaxing himself, "Russia!" He then rode out his high before collapsing on top of Russia.

Russia panted, kissing his head, as he held him close. "Sometimes...I wonder if you've forgotten my name..." He said, yawning. Prussia shook his head because he knew his name. He looked up and kissed him on the lips lightly. Russia smiled and pulled him close, kissing him back. "...Hey...Let's go to...bed..." Prussia nodded and began to get up. He had to move slowly though because he was pretty drunk. Russia got up, limping slightly as he made his way to their room. "I love you." He said with a smile, looking back at him.

Prussia smiled back at him following him, "I love you too." Russia tilted his head, smiling wider. He went over to the bed and watched him, sitting on it. Prussia moved over to his side of the bed and lied down. Russia rolled onto his side, climbing under the covers, before he pulled him with him and held him to his chest. Prussia wrapped his arms around him holding him close and snuggled into his chest. Russia kissed his head lightly, pulling him closer. Prussia yawned and pulled him tighter to him. "I love you so much." he said beginning to fall asleep.

"I love you with my whole heart." Russia said, resting his chin on his head, closing his eyes. Prussia smiled widely as he finally fell asleep with his grip loosening slightly. Russia pulled him closer, falling asleep as well.


	148. Chapter 148

Years into the Future

Prussia stirred at the familiar noise of the phone and kicked at Russia wanting him to answer it because he didn't want to wake up just yet. Russia stirred and mumbled, kicking him back. "Nnnn..." He pulled him closer, yawning a bit.

"Answer... the... damn phone!" Prussia grumbled kicking him back and turning away from him wanting more sleep!

Russia leaned over and bit his shoulder, sitting up. He yawned and stretched, going to get the phone. "Hello?" He asked, yawning a bit. He suddenly froze and almost dropped the phone. "Y-Yes...Thank you..." He hung up and went over to Prussia, shaking him. "G-Gil." He said, biting his lip.

"I don't want to wake up!" Prussia protested trying to hide more under the covers.

Russia kept shaking him. "Wake up..." He bit his lip harder. "The wall's gone." He said, quietly.

Prussia froze in his line of insults and looked up at him. "It...it's down?" he asked looking happy but at the same time kind of sad.

Russia nodded solemnly. "You can go back." He said, sitting up. He looked away from him and looked over at the floor.

Prussia snapped up grinning widely, "Aw yes! That means I can pick on Roddy, drive West crazy with complaining, go on an adventure with Spain and France, and... and..." He felt so happy to be able to see everyone and this time be able to talk. His eyes went over to see Russia feeling sad himself and wrapped his arms around him. "I promised I'll be back and I won't break it." he said again.

Russia put his hands over his arms, kissing them lightly. He nodded slightly and looked up at him, smiling a bit. "I trust you." He said softly, kissing him lightly. Prussia kissed him back and made it last a long time before he pulled away. He got out of bed to go get changed. Russia watched him, tilting his head slightly as he bit his lip. _I don't want him to leave...but it's what he wants...he'll come back._ Prussia couldn't help feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins because he was going to see West and everybody and he couldn't wait. He got on a change of clothes and began to think if he should eat something before going. Russia got up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek lightly. "I love you so much." He said softly, holding him to his chest.

Prussia turned around in his grasp and wrapped his arms around pulling him closer. "I love you too."

Russia kissed his forehead lightly, and then rested his against his. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm not planning on being gone for long but probably take a coat and scarf." he said. Russia nodded and went to go get them. He put the coat on his shoulders, and placed the scarf on them as well, wrapping it loosely around his neck, before he kissed his head again. Prussia smiled at him and kissed him on his lips wrapping his arms around his neck. It was hurting a bit to leave him but the thought of seeing everyone again, would be awesome. Russia smiled back and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him back. His heart was hurting, but he knew that it would be better soon. Prussia held the kiss for a _very_ long time before pulling away and putting his head on his chest. "I promise I'll be back." he said grabbing his blood bond hand.

Russia intertwined his fingers with his, nodding a bit. He smiled and kissed his forehead lightly. "Ya budu zdesʹ, kogda ty uĭdeshʹ, i ya budu zdesʹ, verneshʹsya kogda ty. Ya tak tebya lyublyu, Gilbert, ty moĭ mir. Ya vam doveryayu." He said softly, stroking his cheek.

"Horosho, potomu chto ya vernusʹ. YA tak tebya lyublyu, a." Prussia replied still loosely knowing the language but he did learn it good enough the past few years. He smiled up at him.

Russia smiled and kissed him softly, holding him close. "Ya ne mogu zhdatʹ." He said, pulling away. Prussia stole one more kiss from him before heading out of the house to Germany. Russia watched him go and went into the living room, pulling his knees to his chest as he bit his lip.

* * *

Day 1

Prussia stayed at his bruder's house the whole time bugging him and eating as much wurst as he could. He had a lot of fun talking and catching up with him but also had a lot of explaining to do about Russia. West didn't take that well obviously but he would get over it. Prussia was even treated to pasta as well because Italy decided to come over just that day.

Russia spent most of the day in his study. He did all he could to take his mind off of Prussia so that he wouldn't worry so much. "He's going to come back." He would repeat to himself, leaning back in his chair. He tried to do a lot of things, but they just made him think of Gilbert, and it made him miss him even more.

* * *

Day 2

Prussia had easily snuck into Austria's house and bugged him every second of the day. Even though Hungary appeared during lunch and hit him over the head with the frying pan. He definitely didn't miss that but he came back anyway to bug them even more which she didn't mind as long as he didn't get too touchy with Roddy.

The second day went a bit better than the first. He thought slightly less about the albino and kept himself busy with a bunch of work that he had, since he had meetings to go to soon. He didn't want to go though, just in case Prussia came back soon. He spent most of the day in the study, and some of the night in the living room, falling asleep there as well.

* * *

Day 3

Prussia had caught up with his friends and finally was able to explain the situation fully at the meeting. They decided to go out and visit all their favorite places and then go drinking. Then of course they had to pay a visit to England's house and have a little fun. While they were running away he was yelling something about payback but he'd never be able to actually get them back anyway.

This day was a lot easier for Ivan, since he thought about what they said about addictions. If you could get through the third day, everything will be easier. He didn't know how true that was, but he wanted to believe it. Although he spent most of the night wondering what Prussia was doing, and if he was having fun. He also wondered how long he would be gone and when he would see him again.

* * *

Day 4

Prussia was mostly recovering from his major hangover and he was still with his buddies now at France's house. Of course he was still in the right mind to kick France if he tried anything and called up West a couple times about picking him up but even the fact of being gone so long, his bruder was still strict to him. So he stayed at France's enjoying his friend's company more.

Russia spent the beginning of the day cursing whoever said that thing about addictions. It wasn't true. He missed him even more now and his heart was hurting again. The house was so empty with him gone and the time went by slowly as he thought about him all day. _It's only been a few days...but it feels like forever. _

_

* * *

_

Day 5

Prussia finally found his way back to West's house and just laid around talking about things. He even decided to throw him a little party. The day was mostly lazy and more drinking. He didn't really want to keep talking about how Russia had treated him because he thought it was just fine.

Russia spent most of that day in his room, getting more and more depressed. _He's not coming back…_ The voice kept telling him, but Russia ignored it. He was tired of the voice, but it wouldn't go away. It pestered him for hours until he started drinking. He smiled a bit when it started to fade and kept at it for a few hours, until he fell asleep eventually.

* * *

Day 6

Prussia had thought about Russia the whole time he was gone but now that he had more of a day to himself of just walking around to see what all had changed... he was really missing him. He told West he'd be going back tomorrow and his brother was instantly vehement about it. Prussia got in a yelling match with him saying he was going and that was it and it was his own free will. He loved Russia and missed him so he was definitely heading back tomorrow.

Once Russia's hangover faded, the voice came back, pestering him more. _He's not coming back to you! I warned you about this all along, but you never listened! And look what happened. He's breaking you! _Russia put his head in his hands, staying in bed all day as he ignored the voice...but even so, he was starting to believe it.

* * *

Day 7

Even against his bruder's wishes Prussia left the house with his coat and scarf to head back to Russia's. He was gone, he admitted to himself, longer than he had planned to be but he just missed everyone so much. Prussia quickly trudged to the Russian's house and felt bad seeing the house because for some reason he just knew Russia was probably angry at him or hating him at this point in time. He got to the front door and knocked even though he probably could've walked right in. Russia heard the door and sat up, looking towards the hall, blankly. He stared for a minute, before he got up, wandering by the door. He just stared at it though, leaning against the wall. Prussia bit his lip and then remembered he said he would be here so he decided on his second option and let himself inside. As the door started to open, Russia backed away, going into the living room, before he could see him. He lied on his side, facing the back of the couch.

"Oi, Russia!" he yelled wondering where in the house he could be. Prussia closed the door and went to go find him. He was just about to pass the living room seeing him there. His lip was bitten again seeing as the way he was laying there he looked... _Broken like you want him right?_ _No..._ He walked over to him slowly, "Russia, I'm back." Russia didn't look back at him, biting his lip. He sat up and kept his gaze away from him, getting up. He sighed and wandered out of the room, acting like he didn't hear him or notice him. Prussia felt his heart beginning to sink as he went after him, "Russia please, I didn't mean to stay gone that long! I just got caught up with everyone." he tried to explain reaching for his arm.

Russia pulled his arm away from him, frowning slightly. "If you were having so much fun, then why did you come back?" He asked, continuing to walk away.

"Dammit Russia I came back because I love you!" he yelled at him and followed him anyway. "I promised I'd come back and I did so what's your problem now?"

Russia looked back at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Just...Never mind." He shook his head and started walking faster.

"Do you know what I had to do yesterday? I had to yell at my own brother to just give it up that I was coming back. I had to deal with a thousand lectures on not to come back and forget about you. But guess what? I'm here and I still love you Russia." he declared keeping up with him wanting him to understand.

Russia glanced back at him, but then shook his head. "...I..." He bit his lip and turned around, walking the other way.

"Russia, please!" he pleaded not really knowing where to go with this. Prussia however didn't move to follow him this time finding it to be a lost cause and maybe he wanted to forget about him again. "I don't want to leave. I mean yes I will occasionally obviously go to visit my friends but I want to stay here..."


	149. Chapter 149

Russia looked back at him, biting his lip. "Why do you want to stay here? You got your life back." He said quietly, looking away. _I don't understand it..._

"Because for once, I truly love someone and it hurt to be away from you even though I was visiting everyone I haven't been able to see in forever. My heart still hurt because I wasn't with you..." Prussia mumbled not really getting it himself because this was his first _real_ relationship.

Russia looked at him, biting his lip. "When you were gone...all I could do was think about you. No matter what I did, you were on my mind, and I just wanted to see you again...But then...I just..." He mumbled. He looked away, shaking a bit.

"You just what?" Prussia asked biting his lip afraid he was going to say that he hates him now and he should just forget about it. He didn't like that idea because then he would be breaking his promise and he fulfilled the one he made so how was it _fair_ if that is what he was going to tell him. "I don't want to lose you Russia..."

Russia didn't look at him. "I just went blank." He mumbled. "And I stopped caring...I don't know what to do anymore...It's so confusing and hard." He murmured, putting his head in his hands.

Prussia walked over to him and put his arms around him hoping to gott he wouldn't pull away. "I came back..." he said putting his cheek against his. He then slowly pulled his head away to look at him with his hands in front of his face. Prussia kissed his hands, "I love you Russia and I want to stay with you." Russia bit his lip and held his hands out to wrap his arms around him, but pulled away, looking away. He lightly gripped his jacket, putting his head on his shoulder, staying quiet. Prussia bit his lip and let him look away holding him tightly to him. He put his chin on his shoulder hoping he would get out of this blank state because that means he did break him and he _didn't_ want that. Russia pulled away after a minute, looking away. He took a step back, turning away from him. "Don't Russia please." he pleaded wrapping his arms around him burying his face into his back. "I don't know how it happened, but... I need you."

Russia almost wrapped his arms around him, but bit his lip, putting his head down. He didn't know what to do, his mind was arguing with itself. "Do what you told me before." Prussia said moving his hand to tap right above his heart. "Don't think." Russia hesitantly turned around and wrapped his arms around him, but didn't pull him any closer. After a minute, he pulled his arms away and took a step back. "So are you giving up then?" Prussia asked hating this but if he was going to act this way he'd just go back to West or Roddy, hell maybe even fucking France. "You know this time, when you let go I can actually leave and never come back you know that right?" he pointed out clenching his fists.

Russia bit his lip and nodded. "I...I don't want you to leave." He looked up at him, seeing his vision blur. "I don't want you to go." He put his head in his hands. "...Ya boyusʹ ... Ya ne znayu, chto delatʹ ... Ya ne Vy k ostavitʹ hochu, ya lyublyu tebya." He murmured, biting his lip to the blood.

Prussia moved back to him and moved his hands from his head, "I won't leave and I'll help anyway I can because I love." He lightly kissed him on the lips.

Russia hesitated for a second and kissed him back, holding his hands. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry…" He pulled him closer.

Prussia tightly wrapped his arms around him wanting to be close to him, "It's alright Russia."

Russia bit his lip and pulled him closer, burying his face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry..." He pulled away and kissed him lightly.

Prussia kissed him back holding his coat tighter. "Everything is fine." he smiled against his lips. Russia rested his forehead against his, stroking his cheek lightly as he closed his eyes. Prussia held him closely and looking at his closed eyes, "I'm sorry for taking so long."

Russia shook his head, kissing his nose. "I'm sorry that I almost gave up on you again."

"It's fine because you didn't." he smiled back at him. Russia pulled him closer, kissing along his face lightly. Prussia shivered a bit but continued to smile at him. Russia smiled and kissed his nose lightly again, then the edge of his mouth. Prussia kissed his cheek still smiling. Russia smiled back and kissed him lightly. Prussia kissed him back and moved one of his hands to his hair to run his fingers through it. Russia pulled him closer, putting a hand on the back of his head, the other rested on his waist. Prussia deepened the kiss a bit and helped by moving right against his body. Russia kissed him deeper, tracing his lip with his tongue lightly. Prussia opened his mouth and lightly tugged on his hair. Russia kissed him deeper, sliding his tongue into his mouth to lightly rub against his. Prussia rubbed against his harder and felt his breathing pick up. Russia kissed him rougher, tracing his spine lightly as he pressed him closer. Prussia shivered and pulled him closer. Russia made the kiss deeper by tilting his head slightly, pulling him closer. Prussia roughened the kiss and started to feel his body heat up now hating the choice in wearing the gott damn coat and scarf.

Russia rubbed his tongue harder; unzipping his jacket to slid his hands under it and roam around his clothed chest. Prussia was thankful for the help to get his coat unzipped and he quickly moved out of it without breaking the kiss. Russia smiled and pulled his scarf off of him, dropping it to the ground. That definitely did help and he pressed himself closer to Russia kissing him more deeply and roughly. Russia pulled him closer, breaking the kiss to kiss his forehead. "I love you." He said softly, breathing slightly hard.

"I love you too." Prussia breathed heavily himself smiling at him.

Russia smiled and pecked his lips, putting his head on his shoulder. "I think I'm going to go take a shower...Come with me?" He asked, rubbing his side.

Prussia smiled and kissed the side of his mouth, "Ja, I will." Russia smiled back and pulled away, taking his hand. He wandered to the bathroom and began pulling off Prussia's clothes, slowly, kissing his neck lightly. Prussia shivered and helped him remove his clothing once his were off. He walked over to begin getting the shower started. Russia wrapped his arms around his waist, nibbling on his shoulder lightly. Prussia shivered as he got the shower temperature right and turned around to kiss him on the lips. Russia smiled and kissed him back, pulling him closer. He rubbed his sides lightly, tilting his head. Prussia kissed him back making it rougher and deepening it with him while pulling him closer. Russia roughened the kiss a bit more, rubbing his hands along his sides and back as he pressed him closer. Prussia pulled him closer continued to kiss him. Russia pulled away and kissed his head lightly, then his nose. Prussia smiled and kissed his neck pulling him closer.

Russia shivered and rubbed his hands over his spine, kissing his temple. He pulled away and led him into the shower, kissing him again. Prussia kissed him back wrapping his arms back around him. Russia pressed him closer, nibbling on his lip lightly. Prussia granted him access lightly rubbing against his tongue. Russia rubbed his tongue back with more pressure, kissing him deeper. Prussia roughened the kiss beginning to wrestle his tongue even though he wasn't trying for dominance. Russia wrestled his tongue back, putting his hands over his ass to press him closer to his body, tilting his head. Prussia moaned a bit wrestling his tongue harder. Russia smiled against his lips and kissed him deeper, rubbing his tongue harder. Prussia pushed against him so he could grind slightly now making a little effort to gain control of the kiss. Russia moaned a bit, rubbing his tongue harder as he shivered, grinding him back.

Prussia moaned with him and pulled away to kiss his neck lightly. Russia shivered and grinded his hips harder, biting his lip. Prussia moaned against his skin and nibbled on his pulse before moving to his shoulder. Russia moaned and rubbed his hands over his ass and back, biting his lip harder. Prussia moaned a little bit more and continued to attack his body with kisses or small bites. Russia moaned and pulled his head up, kissing his neck, biting down a bit hard. Prussia's breath hitched making it heavier as he bit his lip to hide most of the moans. Russia rubbed a hand over his crotch, stroking him slowly as he nibbled on his pulse. Prussia moaned more biting his lip harder as his body heat up again. Russia smiled and sucked on a sensitive part of his neck, pressing him closer as he stroked him faster. Prussia moaned louder burying his face into his shoulder and bucking slightly into his grip. Russia chuckled lightly and loosened his grip, pulling his hand away. Prussia bit his lip so he couldn't whine from the loss of contact. Russia rubbed his hand over his side, moving the other one to stroke his cheek lightly. Prussia kissed the side of his mouth still breathing heavily.

Russia kissed him fully on the mouth, rubbing his hand on his side over his ass. Prussia moaned a bit again kissing him deeper. Russia smiled and nibbled on his lip lightly, pressing him closer. Prussia this time refused him entrance since he teased him by pulling his hand away. Russia squeezed his ass a bit hard, pulling away to kiss his shoulder. Prussia jumped a bit and moaned a little louder. Russia smiled and kissed his along his shoulder, still squeezing his ass, with both hands now. Prussia moaned louder and pushed more against him. Russia grinned and nibbled on his shoulder, pressing him closer as he started grinding his hips again Prussia tightened his grip on him continuing to moan. Russia smiled and suddenly stopped, leaning against the wall as he pulled away. Prussia looked at him breathing heavily still with a slight glare wondering what he was doing now. Russia smiled innocently at his glare. "What is it?"

"Nothing." he said deciding to play his game as well and pulled a little farther away. Russia smiled and watched him, tilting his head a bit. Prussia moved to the other side of the tub and stood there. Russia went over to him, grabbed his wrists and gently pinned him to the wall, kissing him deeply. Prussia tried to move his wrists so he could wrap his arms around him but couldn't so he just kissed him back. Russia smiled and pressed closer to him, grinding his hips lightly for a second, before he pulled them away, nibbling on his lip. Prussia was breathing heavily again and moaned when he grinded his hips. He opened his mouth and lightly bit down on his tongue when it entered his mouth. Russia shivered and pinned him more to the wall, moaning lightly. He wriggled his tongue to get it free and then rubbed against his lightly. Prussia smiled a bit letting his tongue go and lightly rubbed against his but tried to avoid his tongue mostly just to tease.

Russia pressed close to him and grinded his hips again, this time a bit harder as he rubbed along his tongue roughly. Prussia moaned and began to wrestle with his tongue fiercely. He tried once again to wrap his arms around him seeing he was still helplessly pinned. Russia smiled against his lips and pulled away, keeping him pinned to the wall. Prussia was trying to catch his breath a bit looking at him. Russia smiled a bit at him and kissed his forehead lightly. "Why did you want to come in here anyway?" Prussia asked finally catching his breath enough and tried to move his wrists free.


	150. Chapter 150

Russia shrugged a bit, keeping him pinned. "Because I wanted to take a shower, and we can also have a lot of fun in here."

Prussia looked at him. "Fun? Being pinned so far isn't fun." he admitted.

"For me, it's very fun, because I can do whatever I want to you." Russia said, kissing his chest.

"No you can't." Prussia said trying squirm out of his grasp.

Russia just chuckled lightly. "Would you prefer that I handcuff you or tie you up?"

"Wouldn't be able to." Prussia stated knowing he would put up more of a fight then he usually would if he tried.

"And why is that?" Russia asked, looking up at him as he kissed down his chest.

"I wouldn't let you." he answered shivering at the kisses.

"You wouldn't have to." Russia said, kissing along his stomach and then over his hips.

"I still wouldn't let you." he said as his shivering continued beginning to feel his body heat up again.

Russia smiled, pulling his wrists down as his traced his tongue along his shaft. "You wouldn't have a say."

Prussia bit his lip and shivered again, "I would..." Russia shook his head, taking the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. Prussia moaned softly, "Yes..." His hands closed into fists since he couldn't _grab_ anything. Russia smiled and began bobbing his head to take more in, humming lightly as he rubbed his tongue along his length. Prussia moaned louder tightening his fists digging his nails a bit into his palms. Russia smiled and sucked harder, moving his head faster. Prussia's moans continued to get louder as he tried to move his hips a bit. Russia didn't hold his hips down, chuckling lightly at him. Prussia cursed in German and continued to moan moving his hips just a bit more. Russia smiled and grazed his teeth along him lightly, before he began sucking harder. Prussia began to feel the familiar feeling in his lower abdomen as he moaned louder. Russia smiled and pulled away, kissing his hip lightly. Prussia groaned a little at him not continuing but he tried to catch his breath.

Russia looked up at him and took him in his mouth again, deep throating him quickly. Prussia was caught off guard and just barely held back from releasing the moment he deep throated him again. Russia grinned and began sucking him hard, moving his head quickly. Prussia couldn't hold back for much longer though and released into his mouth his mouth moaning loudly. Russia swallowed and pulled away, kissing the shaft lightly, before he got up again, kissing his shoulder lightly. Prussia was slowly coming off his high breathing heavily with his head tilted back against the wall. Russia smiled and kissed him lightly, letting go of his wrists. Prussia wrapped his arms around him to hold him close as he caught his breath. Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. Prussia kissed his neck as well moving along his shoulder and collarbone leaving a small hickey every now and then. Russia pulled him up and kissed him deeply, nibbling on his lip.

Prussia kissed him back opening his mouth. Russia slid his tongue into his mouth to lightly rub his tongue against his. Prussia lightly rubbed against his letting his hands roam down his back across his hips and up his chest. Russia shivered and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Prussia continued the kiss letting one hand ghost across his member. Russia shivered and kissed him deeper, moaned lightly as he pulled him closer. Prussia smiled a bit and moved his hand back to his member to lightly grasp it. Russia moaned a bit louder, rubbing his tongue harder. Prussia began to lightly stroke him tightening his grip every so often. Russia bucked his hips lightly, breaking the kiss to tilt his head back, moaning. "This is why you _don't_ tie my hands up." Prussia smirked kissing his chest lower each time.

Russia shivered and smiled. "But tying you up is so much fun."

"Then how will you every enjoy this?" he asked swirling his tongue around the tip before licking his member from the base.

Russia moaned, and bit his lip. He tangled his fingers in his hair, trying not to moan. "You don't need your hands to suck someone off." Prussia laughed a bit as he continued to take in a little more each time and lightly stroked what wasn't in his mouth with his hand. Russia moaned a bit louder, tilting his head back as he tried to keep his hips still. He bit his lip harder, looking down at him, running a hand through his hair. Prussia continued the small ministrations before relaxing his throat to take in nearly his entire member. Russia shivered and bit his lip to the blood, closing his eyes tightly as his hips shook slightly as he tried to keep them still. Prussia smirked a bit and continued to bob his head faster running his tongue along the shaft and sometimes his teeth lightly. Russia moaned loudly, tugging his hair lightly as he did so, shivering at the sensation. Prussia continued to go faster now adding a relatively hard suck at the tip. Russia bit his lip, drawing more blood as he felt himself getting close to his release.

Prussia continued and lightly rubbed his inner thigh going as fast as he could now. Russia moaned loudly and bucked his hips slightly, reaching his climax as he released in his mouth. Prussia drank it all and slowly moved off his member giving the tip one last lick before kissing up his torso to his mouth. Russia kissed him deeply, putting his hands on his cheeks to make the kiss deeper. He nibbled on his lip, tilting his head a bit. Prussia smiled refusing him entrance and pulled away to kiss his nose. Russia pouted slightly and pulled him closer. Prussia smirked at him and kissed his cheek. Russia rolled his eyes and kissed his nose lightly. Prussia rested his head on his shoulder. Russia moved his hands to his ass, squeezing it lightly. Prussia moved closer to him moaning a bit. Russia smiled and rubbed a hand over his ass, using the other one to squeeze it. Prussia moaned again burying his face into his shoulder. Russia smiled and grinded his hips lightly. Prussia bit his shoulder to hide most of the moans but not enough to make him bleed.

Russia moaned lightly, applying more pressure to his hips. Prussia grinded a bit against him and nibbled on his bite a bit. Russia pulled him closer, biting his lip a bit as he tried to hold back his moans. Prussia smiled against his skin moving to a spot on his collarbone to give it the same treatment. Russia smiled and pulled him up, kissing him deeply. Prussia kissed him back deeply as well. Russia nibbled on his lip, kissing him rougher. Prussia pulled away smirking at him. Russia raised an eyebrow and pulled away from him, turning back towards the shower, moving away from him. Prussia shrugged like it was no big deal and sat on the edge getting tired of standing right now. Russia looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. He went over to him and kneeled in front of him, kissing his shoulder. Prussia kissed the top of his head and shivered a bit. Russia pulled him off the edge of the tub, sitting back so he could pull him onto his lap, kissing his jaw line. Prussia shivered and pulled him closer. Russia smiled and held his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

Prussia shivered and pulled him closer. Russia pulled him closer, kissing his jaw lightly. Prussia smiled and kissed his ear lightly nibbling on it. Russia shivered and pulled him closer, putting his chin on his shoulder. Prussia licked the shell of his ear and moved to kiss his cheek. Russia shivered and moved his head, kissing him lightly. Prussia kissed him back stroking his cheek lightly. Russia tilted his head towards his hand, kissing him a bit deeper. Prussia continued to stroke his cheek lightly and kiss him. Russia smiled and kissed him deeper, wrapping his arms around his waist. Prussia wrapped his arms around him to lightly rub his back. Russia shivered and nibbled lightly on his lip. Prussia opened his mouth again so he could rub against his tongue a bit. Russia shivered and rubbed his tongue a bit hard. Prussia wrapped his legs around him to be closer to him.

Russia rubbed his hands over his legs, kissing his shoulder. Prussia tightened his grip a bit and kissed his neck lightly. Russia smiled and rubbed his sides, pulling him closer. Prussia tightened his legs around him resting his chin on his shoulder. Russia rubbed his sides lightly, kissing his temple. Prussia rested his head against him. Russia smiled and hugged him close. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Russia moved his hands down his back, resting them on his ass. Prussia squirmed a bit and moved closer to him. Russia smiled and squeezed him a bit. Prussia bit his lip and pulled closer to him. Russia smiled and moved his hand a bit, probing his entrance with the tip of his finger before he pulled it away. Prussia's breath hitched a bit and he tightened his grip again. Russia chuckled lightly and rubbed his hands over his ass, nibbling on his ear. Prussia moaned a bit and nuzzled into his neck. Russia smiled and traced his tongue along the shell, slipping a finger in him again. Prussia squirmed a bit but didn't care and kissed his neck. Russia grinned and moved the finger, before pulling it out again, only to push it back in, this time adding another. Prussia began to moan and continued to kissing his neck lightly. Russia shivered, tilted his head as he scissored the fingers. Prussia moaned more continuing to kiss and bite his neck lightly.

Russia moaned lightly, adding another finger as he began thrusting them, searching for his prostate. Prussia moaned louder himself moving so he could hopefully get his fingers farther in him. He suddenly bit down on his pulse harder than intended once he found his prostate. Russia hissed lightly and then chuckled, stretching him for a few more minutes before he pulled his fingers out. "Ass..." he moaned heavily against his skin.

"How am I an ass?"

"You just are..."

"_How?_" Prussia shrugged and sucked on his pulse a bit creating a larger hickey. Russia grinned and moved him so that he was over his erection and thrusted quickly into him. "Now you can say that." Prussia tightened his grip moaned loudly feeling the sudden intrusion. It hurt but he could deal with it. Russia paused, kissing his neck lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Fi… fine... asshole." he added.

Russia smiled and kissed his head. "I love you too." He said, starting to move.

Prussia kept moaning and kissed his cheek, "Fas… faster..." Russia chuckled lightly, and thrusted faster, putting his hands on his hips. Of course it was still hurting when he said that but it soon turned to pleasure making him moan louder. Russia moaned, pushing down on his hips to get deeper into him, burying his face in his chest. Prussia moved with the extent Russia would let him with his thrusts. Russia moved a hand to his member, stroking him in time with his thrusts as he thrusted harder into him. Prussia moaned louder feeling his breath get heavy and body heat up. He hit his bundle of nerves again making him see a flash of white. Russia smiled and angled his thrusts so he could continue hitting that spot. Prussia moaned louder closing his eyes tightly. He began to feel himself getting close moving as much as he could with him. Russia gripped his member slightly harder, moving his hand faster as he thrusted harder into him. Prussia moaned loudly as he felt himself release into his hand on their chests, "Ivan!"

Russia moaned loudly, thrusting a few more times before he reached his own limit, releasing inside of him. He licked his hand, grinning at him as he breathed heavily. "You finally...said my name..." He pulled him closer.

"I thought I might as well sooner or later." he panted breathing heavily looking at him. Prussia kissed the side of his mouth, "I love you Ivan."

Russia kissed him back, smiling widely. "I love you too, Gilbert."

* * *

Guess what? Yes the story is finally done. I hope you guys really enjoyed it and I'm so glad that some of you stuck with it and still reviewed. I know the story is a little long but we kept coming up with things to do and hell, we're still roleplaying this pairing~! Now I will link you to the forum we are using but it was only meant for the two of us. But if you guys want to rp with Akaixtsumi or me, just contact us and ask. I'm looking for more people to rp and I'm mostly on MSN. I love you guys for sticking with this story~!

s4 .zetaboards .com/snowbunny/index/ (Just without the spaces obviously XD)

**Translations:**

Ya budu zdesʹ, kogda ty uĭdeshʹ, i ya budu zdesʹ, verneshʹsya kogda ty. Ya tak tebya lyublyu, Gilbert, ty moĭ mir. Ya vam doveryayu.- I will be here when you leave, and i will be here when you come back. I love you so much, Gilbert, you are my world. I trust you.

Horosho, potomu chto ya vernusʹ. YA tak tebya lyublyu, a.- Good, because I'll be back. I love you so much as well.

Ya ne mogu zhdatʹ.- I can't wait.

...Ya boyusʹ ... Ya ne znayu, chto delatʹ ... Ya ne Vy k ostavitʹ hochu, ya lyublyu tebya.- I'm afraid ... I do not know what to do ... I do not want you to leave, I love you.


End file.
